Celles qui murmuraient à l'oreille des Trolls
by MilaRukie
Summary: Les garçons sont tous des trolls, rien de nouveau là dedans. Alors lorsque deux magnifiques jeunes femmes *humhum* arrivent à Poudlard de manière très louche, c'est légèrement le bazar. Qui aurait cru que les mondes parallèles existaient? Surement pas Kathleen. Et qui aurait cru que tout le monde allait un jour voir sa culotte? Certainement pas Morgane. SB/OC JP/LE
1. Celles qui allaient mettre le bordel

Bonjour bonjour,

Notre duo de choc à été inactif (enfin, nous avons travaillé dans l'ombre -notamment pour la mafia Hawaiienne-) pendant très longtemps mais nous sommes de retour - pour vous jouer un mauvais tour - (blague de Rukie -_pourquoi tu précises, tu as honte de mon humour foireux ou quoi !_-).

On a fait cette fic parce que:  
1\. On se demandait comment on se comporterait dans le monde de notre cher petit Potter (tout en restant fidèles à nous même bien entendu _(c'est à dire complètement tarées !_))

2\. On avait besoin d'écrire une crack fic

3\. Et bah on se faisait chier.

Le résultat est bien évidemment catastrophique au possible, mais comme nous ne connaissons point la honte (surtout moi je crois) nous la publions! Notez que nous avons commencé à l'écrire il y a... plusieurs années, bien entendu le niveau mental n'a pas évolué depuis (en tout cas pas le mien), donc si il y a des choses qui ne correspondent pas (genre on a 20 et 21 ans maintenant) c'est normal.

Sachez qu'il y a une bonne trentaine de chapitres déjà et que malheureusement pour ceux qui s'abonneront à cette fanfiction (si vous êtes suffisamment fou pour le faire) il y aura souvent des nouveau chapitres (à part pendant les périodes de flemme intense j'imagine).

Je pense que je dois quand même insister sur le fait que même si cette fic à un côté sérieux (si si) elle part souvent en cacahuètes. Ne soyez pas choqués mes enfants.  
J'ajoute aussi que même si on est deux, il restera des fautes à mon avis.

Voilà, je vais pas vous tenir la jambe plus longtemps  
Bonne lecture!  
Mila

_(Et Rukie qui s'incruste en italique) _

italique=français

* * *

**CHAPITRE I**

**Celles qui sont venues foutre le bordel**

\- _Je ne rentre pas là-dedans_, s'exclama une jeune fille en regardant la grotte devant-elle qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la falaise.

_\- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, Kathleen ! Un peu d'aventure de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal _! Fit une autre en la tirant par le bras vers l'entrée.

\- _Je ne fais PAS ma chochotte ! _Siffla la jeune fille en tentant de ne pas glisser sur les algues vertes qui étaient échouées sur les rochers_. Je te dis juste que si je rentre dans cette grotte, j'en ressors avec une jambe dans le plâtre ! _

_\- Je te porterais, dans ce cas ! Miss Chochotte, j'ai les chocottes ! _

La jeune Kathleen tira puérilement la langue à son amie alors que celle-ci sortait une lampe de son sac à main. Elle gémit en sentant son pied s'enfoncer dans la vase à mesure qu'elles avançaient dans cette espèce de grotte de malheur !

_\- Mais c'est charmant, par ici ! _S'exclama celle qui semblait être la plus timbrée des deux, à première vue.

Kathleen regarda celle-ci avec un air blasé avant d'ajouter :

_\- Momo, on dit d'un garçon qu'il est charmant ... À la limite d'un parc, mais ça ! Ce n'est définitivement PAS charmant ! Regarde, mes chaussures sont foutues ... _Pleurnicha-t-elle en voyant ses chaussures compensées couvertes de vase et d'algues.

_\- Que nenni ! _Rit la blonde en affichant un sourire stupide_. Et ! C'est justement pour ça que j'ai retiré mes chaussures !_ Ajouta-t-elle en agitant ses vans marron sous le nez de son amie.

Alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans la crique et que l'eau commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à des surfaces rocailleuses, celle qui semblait la moins enthousiaste - et c'était un doux euphémisme - lança :

_\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là, déjà ? _

_\- Pour réaliser notre rêveee ! Et aussi pour prouver au monde entier que nous ne faisons en réalité pas parti de ce monde. _

Oui, Momo, de son vrai prénom : Morgane, était vraiment toquée, mais Kathleen n'y pouvait rien, elle adorait son amie malgré ça. Enfin, elle l'adorait tout de suite beaucoup moins lorsque celle-ci l'entraînait dans des histoires pareilles ...

_\- Tu n'as pas oublié les livres au moins ? _Questionna Kathleen

\- Nein ! Fit Morgane en lui montrant le sac en plastique qu'elle tenait fermement et qui semblait plein à craquer de livres plus ou moins épais.

\- _Sacrilège ! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus entendre un mot d'allemand ! J'ai suffisamment souffert durant l'année pour en entendre durant les vacances ! On va continuer longtemps comme ça ? _Râla la brunette qui n'était vraiment pas sportive.

_\- Parfait, parfait ! J'arrête. Tiens, regarde ! On dirait qu'il y a une fin ! _S'exclama Morgane en pointant devant elle avec sa lampe torche_. Oh, attends deux secondes, il faut que je refasse le plein d'énergie ! _

Sur ce, elle se mit à faire tourner une moulinette sur la lampe et celle-ci se ralluma immédiatement.

_\- Hourra, c'est pas trop tôt ! _S'écria Kathleen en s'avançant vers une plate-forme rocheuse au centre de la grotte. _Regarde, on dirait une table de rituel ! C'est cool, nan ? On s'installe là ! J'espère que les allumettes n'ont pas prises l'eau_, dit-elle en sortant des bougies de son propre sac et en les disposant en cercle sur le socle de pierre.

\- _Trop d'la balle_, s'exclama la blonde, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Elle commença à vider son sac en plastique pour poser les sept livres en cercle sur la table.

_\- Alors ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de faire la vendeuse, déjà ? Sept bougies en cercle, l'objet concerné au centre ... Tu crois que je devrais mettre mes boucles d'oreilles vif d'or avec _? Interrogea Kathleen.

_\- Ouais, moi je vais mettre mes autocollants ! Et ma carte des maraudeurs ! Et enfiles ça ! Ce sont des robes de sorciers que mon frère et moi avions, quand on était petits. Prend la plus grande ! _

Peu à peu, le socle de pierre prenait des allures de lieu d'incantation, comme on en voyait dans les films. Les deux jeunes filles avaient pris soin d'allumer les bougies dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avaient déposé tous ce qu'elles possédaient sur l'univers qui les faisaient rêver au milieu et avait même fait brûler de l'encens.

Kathleen regarda le résultat, un air perplexe sur le visage. Morgane et elle étaient majeures depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et pourtant elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se comporter comme des gamines et de continuer de rêver de magie et de sorcellerie. Alors bon, bien sûr lorsque Morgane était arrivée un beau matin avec un livre sur les mondes parallèles, Kathleen s'était bien moquée d'elle, comme toujours, mais au fond ... Elle avait envie d'y croire.

_\- Tu crois qu'il faut que je chantonne le thème d'Edwige ? _

_\- J'sais pas_, répondit la jeune fille_. On doit sûrement dire quelque_ _chose, une formule ou je ne sais pas quoi ... Ce n'est pas écrit dans ton bouquin ? _

_\- Euh ... Il faut crier "Pour Narnia !" ... Ah non, mauvaise page, il faut dire un truc en rapport avec l'univers choisi ... _fit la plus petite (en taille) des deux.

_\- Bon ... Alors ... Avada Kedavra ? Ça fait un peu sinistre comme formule, non ? Tu me diras, rien que le fait de venir dans une grotte comme Voldy est sinistre alors au point où on en est ... _

_\- Ça fait froid dans le dos, _frissonna Morgane_. Pourquoi pas : sorbet citron ? _

_\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Comme si ça allait marcher ! Tout ça, c'est ridicule ! On ne sait pas comment on fait, on est là comme deux imbéciles parce que - soit disant - d'après le guide touristique, cette grotte est magique ! Tout ce qui est magique pour l'instant, c'est la vitesse à laquelle l'eau monte ! On va finir noyées et au final on n'aura même pas réussi à aller à Poudlard ! _Explosa tout à coup Kathleen sous les yeux surpris de son amie.

_\- Oh non ! Tu sais, ça ne fonctionne que si on y croit vraiment ! Comme pour Peter Pan ! Allez, on va se placer l'une en face de l'autre et on va dire toutes les formules magiques qui nous passent par la tête, il y en aura au moins une qui fonctionnera avant que l'eau ne monte trop ! Et puis, je serais la première à mourir alors on s'active ! _S'exclama Morgane en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de son amie en panique.

Kathleen retint de justesse un éclat de rire face à la tirade de son amie et murmura, moqueuse :

\- _C'est sûr qu'avec ton un mètre trente _...

_\- Je ne te permets pas ! _S'écria la blonde en faisant mine de donner des coups de poings dans le vide.

\- _Bon ... Les bougies, c'est fait. L'encens, c'est fait. Les livres et les autres babioles, c'est okay aussi. Nous sommes dans un lieu - potentiellement - magique, d'après la théorie des mondes miroirs - parce que moi, je l'ai vraiment lu ton bouquin - une brèche devrait se créer si tous les éléments sont réunis ... Oh mais tu vas arrêter avec ce bruit ! _S'agaça Kathleen, dérangée par l'étrange sifflement dans ses oreilles.

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours censé être de ma faute ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! ... Pour une fois, _s'indigna son amie.

_\- Oh ! Je t'en prie, c'est toujours toi_, répondit la brunette.

Une bourrasque de vent leur parvint tout à coup du fond de la grotte. Le sifflement se fit de plus en plus fort et les deux jeunes filles durent se couvrir les oreilles.

_\- Peut-être bien que oui ! Mais là, non ! _Hurla la blonde même si l'autre ne pouvait l'entendre.

Elles fermèrent les yeux, le vent étant devenu insupportable, au moment où les bougies s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, dans le même ordre qu'elles les avaient allumées un peu plus tôt.

-_ Mo ... Morgane ? _Appela Kathleen lorsque le silence fut revenu. _Morgane ? Bon sang ! Répond !_

_\- Je crois que je me suis pris un coup sur la tête ... _murmura la jeune femme qui était étalée par terre un peu plus loin. _Et j'ai faim. Ça va, toi ? _

_\- Tu as toujours faim, _tenta de plaisanter Kat. _Je ne sais ... J'ai l'impression ... d'avoir été frappée par une vague. Tu as la lampe avec toi _? Lança-t-elle avec espoir.

Morgane baissa le regard sur sa main et eut un vague sourire en sentant qu'elle tenait toujours la petite lampe. Elle s'empressa de la faire fonctionner, pour que celle-ci illumine la grotte. Tout était exactement comme avant la bourrasque. Comme si rien n'avait changé ... Même les bougies étaient encore allumées.

_\- J'étais certaine de les avoir vues s'éteindre, _murmura la blonde, perplexe.

_\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? _S'exclama Kathleen à son attention, mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Morgane et s'avança vers la stèle rocheuse_. C'est étrange tout ça ... _

_\- Chelooouuu ! _Fit Morgane en regardant partout autour d'elle, les yeux exorbités.

\- _Viens plutôt voir ici ! _L'appela la grande brune, penchée sur leur prétendu "autel".

Morgane vint la rejoindre et vit des inscriptions sur la roche, en dessous des livres d'Harry Potter.

_\- Je ... J'ai peut-être rêvé, mais ça n'y était pas tout à l'heure, je t'assure_, lui souffla Kathleen.

_\- Tu crois que ça a fonctionné ? _Murmura la blonde, les yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites.

_\- C'est écrit en anglais, _répondit la jeune femme_, je ne comprends pas très bien ... _

Morgane se pencha elle aussi, pour voir l'inscription, et d'un accord silencieux, elles la lurent à voix haute :

\- Come nearer, you, my sweet Merlin, and you'll be mine forever. Your powers I will steal, and to your children I shall return them for their destiny is greater than most. Viviane

_\- Qui est Viviane, déjà ? _Demanda Kathleen.

\- _C'tait pas la meuf de Merlin ? Elle l'a transformé en buisson. Belle preuve d'amour, moi je dis. Ça veut dire, en gros " Viens plus près, toi, mon beau Merlin et tu seras mien pour toujours. Je vais voler tes pouvoirs et les redonner à tes enfants car leur destinée est grandiose, _traduisit Morgane, les sourcils froncés. _Elle se prenait pour quoi, celle-là ? _

Kathleen la fixa d'un air blasé avant de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

_\- On est devant une preuve potentielle de l'existence de Viviane et Merlin, peut-être même que ça veut dire que ça a marché et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas chiée, celle-là ? Il est où ton sens des priorités ? _

_\- Mon sens des priorités se trouve dans mon estomac et dans les beaux mecs ! _Répondit la blonde en tirant la langue. _Mais si ça veut dire qu'ils ont réellement existé, ça veut également dire que ce que tu pensais impossible s'est révélé être possible, en vérité ! Qui avait donc raison ? C'est bibi ! _

_\- Oui et bien, je ..._ Commença Kathleen avant de se stopper net pour regarder ses pieds.

L'eau, qui tout à l'heure, arrivait à peine à la hauteur de ses chaussures compensées, avait désormais atteint ses genoux. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux.

_\- On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? _S'exclama-t-elle en récupérant son sac à main mais en laissant tout le reste sur l'autel.

_\- Attends, on devrait peut-être prendre les bouquins ? Si ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ! _

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller les récupérer car son amie lui avait saisi le bras et l'entraîner avec vigueur vers la sortie.

_\- Tes bouquins, on les trouve partout, dans n'importe quelle librairie ! Je te les repayerais si tu veux ! On a pas de temps à perdre, alors grouille-toi ! Et puis, sérieux, qui serait assez con pour venir planquer un truc dans une grotte ? Surtout que dans une heure, celle-ci sera submergée, alors piou, il y aura plus de bouquin à lire ! _Enchaîna, paniquée, Kathleen en faisant le chemin inverse pour aller vers la sortie.

_\- Mais non ! Voldemort a bien foutu son putain de médaillon dans une grotte ! Et on est bien allée dans une grotte pour faire tout ça ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de les laisser ... _tenta Morgane en essayant de résister à la poigne de son amie.

_\- JE NE SAIS PAS NAGER ! _Cria Kathleen les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas toute à fait vrai, mais depuis qu'elle avait failli se noyer quelques années plus tôt, elle paniquait dans l'eau. _Rien ne nous dit que nous ne nous sommes pas fait un film ! Tu as dit avoir eu l'impression d'avoir un coup sur la tête et moi aussi, alors on a sûrement rêvé cette inscription ! On est toujours en Bretagne, dans ma maison de vacances et pas dans une grotte inconnue ! Donc, rien n'a changé ! Donc, ces livres existent en millions d'exemplaires ! _

Morgane regarda son amie, choquée puis soupira, les sourcils froncés.

_\- Très bien, on y va, vite ! _Fit-elle en attrapant ses chaussures trempées et son sac à main avant de suivre son amie, en courant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, l'eau lui arrivant au-dessus des cuisses.

Elles atteignirent enfin la sortie, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et se retrouvèrent sur une plage, en partie immergée, au pied d'une falaise. Le paysage avait quelque chose de ressemblant avec la crique où les deux jeunes filles passaient leurs vacances, pourtant, elles ressentirent immédiatement un étrange malaise. Ce n'était pas chez elles. Et ça ... ce n'était pas prévu. Oui, elles voulaient aller dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mais pas se retrouver dans un endroit dont elles ignoraient l'existence et l'emplacement.

\- _Oh putain, _murmura Morgane qui regardait en direction de la grotte.

_\- Quoi ? _Demanda Kathleen, soulagée d'être sortie.

_\- La grotte ... Elle n'est pas là, _souffla la blonde, le ventre tordu par une étrange angoisse.

\- _Comment ça, plus là ? Une grotte, ça ne disparaît pas comme ... _Commença Kat, en se tournant vers la dite grotte.

Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence. Morgane disait vrai. Il n'y avait plus rien que l'eau qui battait le flan de la falaise. Un peu plus loin, elle vit un escalier, taillé à même la pierre, seul signe de la trace humaine dans les environs.

_\- On ... on devrait grimper, non ? L'eau monte et la plage va disparaître, _dit la plus grande des deux, tentant de digérer que, oui, la grotte avait bien disparue.

_\- Ça me parait judicieux, _répondit la blonde en avançant, l'eau glaciale lui arrivant à présent au niveau du ventre.

Elles arrivèrent au niveau de l'escalier et Kathleen eut un mouvement de recul, signe de son appréhension. En plus d'être taillé dans la roche de la falaise, cet escalier était couvert d'algues plus glissantes les unes que les autres, les marches variaient de tailles passant de minuscules à gigantesques, et il s'élevait sur une quinzaine de mètre de hauteur - au moins - .

_\- Finalement, je suis plus très très sûre que ça soit vraiment une bonne idée ... _bafouilla-t-elle sous le regard agacé de son amie.

-_ Est-ce qu'on a encore le choix ?! _Grogna Morgane en passant devant, ses pieds nus glissant désagréablement contre les algues visqueuses. _Dégueulasse, _murmura-t-elle en serrant les dents. _Allez, suit-moi, _fit-elle à l'adresse de son amie.

_\- Môman ... _Gémit Kathleen, loin d'être aussi aventurière que son amie, mais surtout en sachant à quel point elle était maladroite.

Oh oui, elle était affreusement curieuse, mais lorsqu'elle était bien au chaud, chez elle, par exemple. Le sport, le suspens, tout ça, très peu pour elle. Elle avait toujours préféré lire les aventures que les vivre elle-même.

_\- C'est presque fini, _la rassura Morgane, qui se rassurait en même temps, ayant un peu -beaucoup- le vertige, elle attendait elle-aussi le haut des escaliers avec impatience.

Ce fût avec un soulagement non feint qu'elles arrivèrent en haut de la falaise. Épuisée, Kathleen se laissa tomber à genoux et eut presque envie d'embrasser l'herbe sous ses pieds. Presque.

Morgane regarda autour d'elle, un peu inquiète.

_\- C'est normal que je ne vois pas ta maison ? _

Kathleen releva la tête, interloquée.

_\- Mais si, regarde là-bas, _dit-elle en pointant une espèce d'amas rocheux qu'elle discernait au loin._ Que ... Il n'y a pas de ruines de château dans les alentours ... _

Elles s'entre-regardèrent, perplexes. Mais où avaient-elles atterri ?

* * *

Alors? ALORS?

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que surtout ça vous a donné envie de lire les prochains chapitres! On rencontrera le premier personnage magique dans le chapitre 2! Si vous êtes enthousiastes *humreviewshum* vous aurez trèèès vite la suite ;)

A bientôt!


	2. Celles qui se prenaient pour des pokémon

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Comme on est des filles super sympa (et qu'on a beaucoup d'avance sur cette fic **-et qu'on est super sympa -**), on a décidé de vous poster un autre chapitre aujourd'hui ! **

**Dans celui-ci, Morgane et Kathleen (je vous laisse deviner qui représente qui dans la vraie vie, vous allez voir, c'est pas très dur) s'immerge un peu plus dans le monde magique. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour la santé mental des auteurs (Rukie se charge de conduire Mila dans un asile incessamment sous peu** -Tch les grands esprits sont souvent incompris ! Tragique !**-) ! **

**Cette fiction est à prendre avec humour, ne l'oubliez pas et imaginez comment vous réagiriez -vous !- dans le monde magique. **

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable et divertissante lecture ! **

**Rukie **et Mila

_Italique = français _

Ecriture droite = anglais

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**Celles qui se prenaient pour des pokémons**

Kathleen et Morgane avaient décidé de se diriger vers le château en ruine, en espérant y trouver des gens -vivants de préférence-.

-_C'est écrit en anglais_. Souffla Morgane en regardant le panneau qui était planté devant l'entrée. _Je crois que nous ne sommes pas censées entrer ici... Tant pis, il y aura peut-être un truc pour se sécher, je commence sérieusement à me geler les fesses._

_\- Et moi donc ... si j'avais su j'aurais mis un col roulé et pas un short en jean ! _S'exclama Kathleen en claquant ses deux jambes l'une contre l'autre. _Pourquoi il n'y a pas le droit d'entrer à ton avis ? C'est que des ruines ... _

_\- Pareil, sauf que je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver trempée ce matin_. Répondit la blonde en poussant prudemment la grosse porte en bois qui marquait l'entrée_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si il y a une cheminée je l'allume et je me sèche!_

Il faisait sombre comme dans un four dans la pièce, on entendait le vent souffler dans les ruines, créant un sifflement sinistre. Kathleen se rapprocha de son amie. C'était assez ironique de voir la plus grande des deux se réfugier derrière la plus petite. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs chercher de quoi se réchauffer dans la pénombre et alors qu'elles s'avançaient dans les ruines, Morgane distingua le reste d'une ancienne antre de cheminée.

_\- Et tu comptes l'allumer avec quoi, grosse maline ? _Demanda Kathleen alors que son amie s'était précipitée vers sa trouvaille. _On n'a pas de bois, pas d'allumettes et je doute qu'un incendio allume quoi que ce soit ! _

En parlant la jeune brune avait fait un grand mouvement de bras et un jet de flamme sortit soudain de sa main. Elle hurla. Morgane reste un instant impassible avant de placer ses chaussures devant le feu qui crépitait à présent par terre.

_-Ça aurait quand même été mieux que tu vises autre chose que le tapis. Mais bon, c'est quand même la classe_. Dit-elle sans vraiment paraître surprise par ce qui venait de se produire. _Attends_! Cria-t-elle en se redressant les yeux comme des balles de tennis. _Tu viens de faire sortir du feu de ta main putain de punaise de merde!_

Morgane continua à proliférer tout un tas de mots impolis en tournant comme une folle autour du feu.

_\- Refais ça, refais-le! C'est dingue, complètement dingue! Je suis jalouse! Moi aussi je veux faire ça! _Gémit-elle en secouant son amie qui était toujours sous le choc.

_\- Je ... Je suis en train de me transformer en torche humaine et toi t'es jalouse ! Bientôt on va m'appeler Salamèche ! _Gémit Kathleen en regardant sa main comme si elle allait se mettre en muter en une chose étrange.

Mais Morgane ne l'écoutait pas, trop excitée par le feu qu'avait déclenché son amie. Kathleen sembla soudain s'éveiller et regarda le tapis, qui avait dû être magnifique à une époque, se transformer en cendre.

_\- J'ai mis le feu à un tapis ... Un tapis qui est pas à moi ... Merde, Morgane, on n'a pas le droit d'être ici et au plus je fous le feu ! On va se faire tuer ! _

_-Salamèche est hyper mignon. _Dit-elle en sautillant partout. _Il n'y a personne, donc personne ne va nous tuer. Mais dis-moi, tu as pensé à quoi quand tu as fait jaillir cette flamme de ta main? Explique! _Demanda la blonde qui voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et bien sûr, imiter son amie si possible.

_\- Bah je sais pas ... J'ai pensé au feu qu'on n'était pas prête de voir et j'ai dit incendio en faisant ça, _expliqua Kathleen, gagnée à son tour par l'enthousiasme de son amie, en faisant un grand geste du bras.

À nouveau un jet de flamme sortit de sa main et alla brûler un rideau de velours, faisant apparaître une grande fenêtre qu'elles n'avaient pas aperçu alors. Kathleen et Morgane se regardèrent avant de se mettre à sourire comme des folles.

_-Aguamenti! _Cria Morgane en imitant son amie, l'index tendu vers les rideaux qui prenaient feux, enfumant par la même occasion les jeunes femmes.

Un jet d'eau assez violent jaillit du doigt de la blonde la faisant hurler de surprise.

_-C'est de la magie! _S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie aux cheveux bruns qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Kathleen hocha la tête, stupéfaite. Devant elle, Morgane s'amusait à faire une tornade aquatique en tournant son doigt en rond, d'où sortait toujours de l'eau. Elle riait comme une petite fille qui rencontrait le père Noël. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la grotte, Kathleen se permit à son tour de rire. Elles avaient des pouvoirs. Elle ignorait pourquoi, ni comment, si c'était leur espèce d'autel qui avait fonctionné mais les faits étaient là. Elles étaient devenues des sorcières !

_-On est dans le monde d'Harry Potter? _Demanda Morgane en arrêtant d'imiter carapuce. _À quelle période?! C'est totalement délirant! _S'écria-t-elle en provoquant assez maladroitement un feu dans la cheminée pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent se sécher.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment se sentir aussi ravie pour cela mais, c'était comme dans un rêve, Morgane espérait juste que Voldemort n'allait pas débarquer et les zigouiller.

\- _Je ne sais pas ... Faudrait rencontrer des gens pour se faire une idée ... T'imagine si on a atterrit à l'époque des fondateurs ?! Ils vont nous prendre pour des sorcières avec nos fringues ! _S'horrifia Kathleen avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie qu'elle venait de dire. _Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée ... On a des pouvoirs. Tu crois qu'on fait un rêve collectif ? _

_-Attends_. Fit la blonde en s'approchant de la longue table en bois avant de donner un coup de genoux dans un des coins de cette table. _Ah non... C'pas un rêve, ou alors c'est hyper méga réel_! Dit-elle en retenant un hurlement, des larmes lui montant aux yeux sous la douleur. _Je suis conne des fois, mais conne. Tu penses qu'on est toujours en Bretagne? Je savais pas qu'il y avait eu un château par ici, pourtant j'ai lu le guide du routard..._

_\- On en a des châteaux, mais pas des comme ça, et pas à côté de chez moi ... _Répondit la brune en jouant avec les flammes_. Et puis ... Le panneau était écrit en anglais, l'espèce de stèle de Viviane aussi ... Je crois ... C'est fou mais je crois bien qu'on a quitté la France pour arriver chez les British ! _

_\- Si on est dans la période moderne, je vais faire les magasins! Mais... J'ai pas de livre sterling sur moi... J'ai que des euros. Et ma carte bancaire ne passe pas à l'étranger. En plus, ils mangent des trucs bizarres... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait trouver le chemin de traverse, et envoyer un hibou, c'est tellement bizarre de dire ça, à quelqu'un genre... Dumbledore ou un truc comme ça, si il est vivant?_

– _Admettons que Dumbledore soit encore vivant ... On pourrait lui être utile mais ... au fond, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas se méfier de lui encore plus que les autres ? Tu as bien vu comme il manipulait Harry ! Momo, si on fait remarquer à quel point on n'est pas ... on n'est pas comme les autres ... J'ai peur qu'on s'attire pas mal d'ennuis._

_-C'est pas faux mais à qui est-ce que l'on peut faire confiance?... je pense que le plus important serait de savoir si nous sommes encore à notre époque ou non. Après on verra ce que l'on fait._

_\- A personne, rappelles-toi ce que disait toujours Hermione dans le tome 3, il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps ! Imagine les conséquences que pourrait avoir une de nos gaffes sur toute l'histoire ! Enfin ... De toute façon, on ne serra fixées qu'en sortant d'ici et en cherchant de l'aide, et quelque chose me dit qu'on n'est pas prêtes de voir quelqu'un dans les environs ! _

-_Mais on pourrait peut-être utiliser le fait que l'on soit là pour changer les choses justement! Après tout, nous sommes peut-être là pour ça! Si on est vraiment les enfants de Merlin comme le disait cette pierre... _Commença Morgane en regardant par la fenêtre_. Il y a un village au loin_. Fit-elle en indiquant l'horizon.

_\- Allons voir_, répondit Kathleen en prenant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la porte, après avoir éteint le feu.

Morgane la suivit et elles prirent le chemin du village, à une vingtaine de minutes du château.

_\- Moi aussi il y a des choses que j'aimerais changer dans l'histoire, _souffla Kathleen. _Mais le moindre détail peut changer le cours des choses, et on pourrait perdre si facilement le contrôle ! Et puis, les enfants de Merlin ? Je t'en prie, on est même pas de la même famille ! _

Elle allait continuer lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose passer à toute vitesse à côté de son oreille. Elle se retourna. Rien.

_\- Je pense que le simple fait que nous soyons ici change tout... _murmura Morgane les yeux rivés sur le village.

_\- Peut-être, _reprit Kathleen, en scrutant le paysage autour d'elle. _Mais il faudra être vigilantes et faire très attention alors ... _

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, à la surprise de Morgane.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? _Demanda celle-ci en s'arrêtant à son tour.

_\- Je ... j'ai cru ... Non, ça n'a pas d'importance, _répondit la brunette en reprenant sa route.

-_Si tu le dis_. Murmura la blonde en la suivant avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. _J'ai l'impression qu'un truc m'a frôlé..._ Souffla-t-elle regardant autour d'elle, prête à frapper avec son sac.

_\- Je crois qu'on nous observe, _murmura son amie. _On nous suit depuis que nous sommes sortis du château. C'est bleu et Lockart n'a jamais su s'en débarrasser ... _

Morgane donna un grand coup de sac à main dans le vide, celui-ci entra en collision avec une petite chose bleu qui s'écrasa un peu plus loin dur le sol. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en approchèrent et la blonde murmura, surprise et excitée:

_-Des lutins de Cornouailles! Comme dans le deux! Il faudrait utiliser des immobilus sur eux non? Mais je pense que lancer des sorts à tire larigot alors que nous ne maîtrisons pas vraiment nos pouvoir n'est pas une très bonne idée. _Dit-elle en donnant un petit coup de pieds dans la créature assommée.

_\- Pas faux, on risquerait de se les jeter l'une sur l'autre. Sans baguette, je crois que nous visons moins bien. Momo, tu devrais arrêter de shooter dedans comme ça, _souffla Kathleen_, tu vas énerver les autres. _

Mais c'était trop tard, déjà, trois petits lutins bleus se jetaient sur elles et se mirent à tirer les cheveux des jeunes filles.

_-Ne touchez pas mes cheveux bandes de petits nains bleus! _Cria la blonde en continuant malgré tout à donner des coups de sac dans tous les sens, assommant de temps en temps un ou deux lutins.

_\- Aïe ! _S'exclama Kathleen en se massant le fessier, _c'est moi que tu viens de frapper je te signale ! _

Elle se tourna vers le lutin qui tirait sur son pendentif.

_\- Lâche-ça immédiatement le stroumph, c'est la dernière chose que j'ai de ma grande mère il n'est pas question que tu l'abîmes ! _

_-S'cuse, c'tait pas volontaire_. Fit son amie en attrapant le lutin qui tenait le pendentif avant de le serrer très fort dans son poing pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ce qui fonctionna_. Et toi, lâche ça_!

Le lutin se mit à crier et à pleurer très fort.

_\- Je crois qu'on va avoir de gros problèmes _... Souffla Kat en montrant la trentaine de points bleus qu'elle voyait apparaître à l'horizon.

_\- Je pense que courir pour sauver notre peau est une bonne solution dans des cas comme ça, non? _Fit Morgane avant de courir en direction du village comme une dératée.

_\- Je crois ... que ... j'ai compris ... pourquoi ... il ... ne fallait ... pas ... entrer dans ... le domaine ... du château ! _S'écria Kathleen entre deux foulées_. La ... bonne ... nouvelle ... c'est que ... le village ... est sûrement ... sorcier ! _

_\- Ce serait cool ! _S'exclama la blonde en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'arrière, il y avait toujours une horde de lutins bleus enragés qui les poursuivaient. Super.

_\- Mo ! Devant toi ! Attention ! _Cria son amie.

_\- Quoi ? _Fit la dite Mo en se retournant rapidement pour regarder devant elle.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle rentra de plein fouet dans une matière molle qu'elle pouvait identifier comme un ventre proéminent. Au moins cela avait-il le mérite d'être confortable. Elle se massa le nez et leva le visage vers la grosse masse qui se tenait devant elle. Un géant ? ... Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse d'Hagrid ?

Les cheveux hirsutes, il semblait plus jeune que le décrivait Rowling, si c'était bien lui en tout cas. Il baissa un regard étonné vers la petite chose blonde qui se trouvait contre lui.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, petite ? Lui demanda-t-il en anglais.

Morgane ouvrit plusieurs fois sa bouche comme un poisson avant de finir par parler.

\- Ça va. Je ... Je vais bi-bien, bégaya-t-elle en anglais, satisfaite de savoir parler cette langue couramment depuis plusieurs années.

Elle n'eut cependant pas plus l'occasion de continuer cette conversation car elle vit une Kathleen particulièrement paniquée passer comme une flèche devant eux, sans s'arrêter. Elle allait l'appeler pour lui faire part de sa rencontre lorsqu'elle se rappela la raison pour laquelle, à l'origine, elle courrait.

Elle se cacha rapidement derrière l'impressionnant corps de Rubeus Hagrid, tout en surveillant les lutins, prête à se battre avec son sac. Étonnamment, les lutins repartirent dans l'autre sens à la simple vue du géant. Géant qui eut un éclat de rire tonitruant face à la scène plutôt cocasse qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

– Euh ... Merci, fit Morgane d'une petite voix, plus qu'impressionnée par la carrure de son ... sauveur.

Il était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

– 'Y a pas de mal, lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton bourru mais très sympathique

Le géant la regardait d'un air curieux, surpris de voir une jeune fille dans les environs, surtout vêtue de manière si étrange.

– Bon-bonjour, fit-elle en essayant de faire la conversation - après tout, on ne croisait pas Rubeus Hagrid tous les jours -. Vous êtes très grand, ajouta-t-elle maladroitement, se rendant à peine compte qu'elle passait pour quelqu'un n'ayant que la moitié de ses capacités mentales.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire avant de répondre :

– On me le dit souvent, oui ... Et vous, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ... enfin ... grumph ...

Il avait dû se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui faire remarquer sa petitesse. Il reprit en se rappelant la chose brune qui était passée en courant :

– Il faudrait peut-être chercher votre amie ?

– Ça m'étonne pas, fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation avant de regarder en arrière.

Kat était cachée dans un arbre, un peu plus loin, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

\- _Hey KitKat ! Tu viens ? Les lutins sont partis ! Le grand monsieur qui ne nous a pas encore dit son nom les a fait partir ! _Cria-t-elle en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

_\- J'peux pas, _pleurnicha la voix de celle-ci. _Je me suis coincée la cape dans les branches en voulant grimper dans l'arbre ! _

Morgane eut un soupir consterné face à tant de maladresse. Son amie avait vraiment deux pieds gauches.

_\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! Et n'abîme surtout pas cette cape ! C'est une spécial HP ! On en vend plus, des comme ça ! _S'écria la blonde en courant vers son amie, laissant Hagrid derrière elle, qui commençait à se demander d'où pouvait venir ces filles, avec leurs robes de sorcières trop petites.

_\- Où veut-tu que j'aille de toute façon ! Je suis bloquée ! _Ragea Kathleen.

Malheureusement, Morgane se rendit rapidement compte qu'avec une taille comme la sienne, décrocher les gens des arbres, était impossible.

– Monsieur le grand gentil barbu, vous voulez bien décrocher mon idiote d'amie ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, ses grands yeux bleus brillant exagérément.

Hagrid lui sourit puis attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante Kathleen, pour ensuite la déposer au sol. La concernée apprécia grandement de retrouver le sol sous ses pieds et leva la tête pour remercier son sauveur.

– Waouh ... Souffla-t-elle, ébahie. Z'êtes vachement grand, en fait ! Ajouta-t-elle dans son anglais approximatif. Dites, ça vous arrive souvent d'avoir des problèmes avec les lutins ? Nan, parce que ça m'étonne tout de même un peu, la vitesse à laquelle ils sont partis lorsqu'ils vous ont vu !

– Dites, vous avez à manger ? Demanda Morgane qui semblait retrouver ses esprits.

– Euh ... Non, pas sur moi, navré, répondit le semi-géant, décontenancé par les deux jeunes filles. Mais il y a une auberge, un peu plus loin, au village …

– C'est qu'on n'a pas d'argent, murmura Kathleen en prenant des airs de chiot battu. Nous étions sur un voilier, au large des côtes, mais nous avons touché des récifs et ...

Elle eut un hoquet, semblable à un sanglot - cinq années de théâtre, il fallait bien que ça paye un jour !

– Le bateau a coulé ... On a plus rien, mis à part nos sacs. Ma baguette s'est brisée durant l'accident et mon amie a perdu la sienne lorsque nous avons tenté de regagner le rivage.

– Et en plus, j'ai faim, continua Morgane, qui décidément ne semblait se soucier que de son estomac. Et regardez ! Cria-t-elle soudainement. Je me suis cognée la tête contre un poisson ! Fit-elle en montrant la coupure qu'elle s'était faite au-dessus de l'arcade, un peu plus tôt. On sait à peine où on est ... Soupira-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

– Allons, allons ... Miss, tenta de calmer Hagrid - qui n'avait presque rien compris avec le fort accent français de Kathleen - Je vais vous raccompagner au village et on va faire ce qu'il faut, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les gens de Tintagel sont très gentils ...

– Tin ... Tintagel ? ... Comme le château de ... Merlin ? Interrogea soudain Kat en blanchissant. Ohlala ... On ... On a vraiment beaucoup dérivé alors ...

\- _Haha ... Il faut qu'il nous aide et il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse griller. Donc on sait pour le monde sorcier mais on n'en sait pas trop non plus. On ne peut même pas dire qu'on a été à BeauxBâtons parce qu'on ne sait pas assez de choses sur cette école. Il faut dire que nous avons appris la magie chez nous. Putain, on est à peine dans la merde ! _Fit Morgane à toute vitesse.

_\- On improvisera, s'il faut, et dès qu'on est seule, on mets notre identité au point, _souffla Kathleen.

Hagrid regarda les deux jeunes femmes murmurer entre elles dans une langue aux accents chantants, qu'il reconnut comme du français. La plus petite parlait vite et semblait à la fois excitée et inquiète. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés volaient au rythme de la brise anglaise, tandis qu'elle s'exprimait avec de grands gestes. La seconde était bien plus grande, presque trop pour une femme. Ses cheveux châtains avaient des reflets dorés qui ne se voyait que lorsque les rayons du soleil les éclairaient. Toutes deux étaient habillées de manière forte outrageuse à son goût. Elles semblaient néanmoins sympathiques, aussi leur accorda-t-il le bénéfice du doute.

– Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous souhaiterions, mon amie et moi, que vous nous guidiez un peu. Parce que là ... On est complètement perdues, en fait, fit Morgane avec un sourire penaud en se tournant vers le semi-géant. S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-elle en utilisant la botte secrète du chat botté.

Le géant au cœur de guimauve fondit et les guida à travers les landes des falaises de Cornouailles. Il revint sur l'incident des lutins durant la route, leur expliquant qu'il était ici dans le but pédagogique d'en recueillir plusieurs spécimens pour l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, l'endroit où il travaillait.

– Oh, mais j'y pense ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté, Rubeus Hagrid ! Enchanté ! S'écria-t-il, alors qu'apparaissait l'entrée du village.

– Moi, c'est Morgane ! S'exclama la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents, un air abruti collé sur le visage. Et le singe, c'est Kathleen ! Ajouta-t-elle en affichant un sourire moqueur en repensant à son amie qui était grimpée dans un arbre pour y rester coincée, un quart d'heure plus tôt.

\- _Tais-toi, Carapuce_ ! Maugréa la jeune Kat, certaine d'entendre parler de cette histoire pour la centaine de jours à venir.

\- Et vous venez d'où, comme ça ? France ? Interrogea Hagrid, très curieux.

\- C'est ça, de Bretagne pour être exacte, répondit la brunette en lançant des regards aux habitants qu'ils croisaient.

Ils portaient des capes, constata-t-elle, elle avait donc vu juste, le village de Tintagel était sorcier. C'était une bonne chose pour elles. Cependant, malgré l'éternelle et indémodable robe de sorcier, on voyait qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment comme celles décrites par Harry. Elles avaient quelques choses de plus ... vieux ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'elles mettent la main sur un journal pour connaître la date, parce que bon, même si Morgane était bien capable de le faire, elle ne se voyait pas demander "En quelle année sommes-nous, en fait, comme ça, par hasard ?". Ça faisait un peu louche ...

\- Le coup que je me suis prise sur la tête m'a subitement mélangé les idées. Quel jour sommes-nous ? De quelle année ? Après tout, peut-être sommes-nous restées inconscientes un petit moment ! Demanda soudainement Morgane au grand barbu, tout en reluquant un garçon pas trop mal qu'ils venaient de croiser.

Et bien si, elle l'avait fait, soupira intérieurement Kathleen.

– Nous sommes le 16 Août 1976, répondit Hagrid, surpris en poussant la porte d'une vieille auberge.

À l'intérieur, plusieurs drôles de bonhommes étaient installés à des tables en bois rustiques, ils avaient vraiment l'air de sorciers avec leurs chapeaux pointus pour certains, et les boucles d'oreilles en forme de chaudron portées par la serveuse.

– Trois bières aux beurres, s'il-te-plaît, Stella ! Commanda Hagrid en s'installant à l'une des tables de la taverne.

_\- Des bières aux beurres, _s'exclama Morgane en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

– Dîtes, Hagrid, est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment on pourrait se débrouiller pour le moment ? Demanda Kathleen, indifférente à l'excitation de Carapuce.

– Eh bien, vous pourriez prévenir vos parents avec le hibou de la taverne et attendre qu'ils viennent vous chercher ...

Morgane leva le nez de sa grosse chope de bière au beurre, une moustache de mousse en dessous du nez et regarda son amie, paniquée. Il partait du principe qu'elles étaient sœurs ou quoi ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ressemblances entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Là où Morgane était blonde, Kathleen était brune. Alors que Mo frôlait les un mètre cinquante-sept - le sept étant très important bien sûr -, la brunette arrivait facilement au mètre quatre-vingt. Leur différence allait jusqu'à leurs yeux, d'un bleu gris pour la petite blonde aux bruns noisette de son amie. Le jour et la nuit.

Mais ce qui paniquait davantage Kat que cette histoire de ressemblance, c'est que si ses calculs étaient bons, ses parents étaient à peine âgés de dix ans. Comment allaient-elles expliquer ça à Hagrid ? Devaient-elles lui faire croire qu'elles étaient orphelines ? Mais alors, comment expliquer le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux des sorcières qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans une école de magie ?

\- Malheureusement, nous avons été élevées par une vieille sorcière, qui est morte il y a de cela un mois, fit Morgane en prenant un air sombre. Vous savez, si on vous diagnostique une dragoncelle trop tard ... il est trop tard, sanglota-t-elle en secouant la tête. Nous sommes parties parce que nous n'avions nul part où aller. On voulait rejoindre l'Angleterre en bateau et puis, il y a eu cette tempête ... Résultat, nous ne connaissons pas notre chemin et nous n'avons même plus de baguettes. Mais nous voudrions aller à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, c'était le rêve que Mamie Nova avait pour nous ... termina-t-elle en se tournant vers Hagrid, ses yeux pleins de fausses larmes.

Kathleen vit les yeux du pauvre géant briller. Non ? ... Il n'allait tout de même pas croire ... ça ? Déjà que le coup du bateau était à peine croyable, mais là !

\- Oui ... Souffla à son tour la brunette en tentant de ne pas rire. Pauvre, pauvre Mamie Nova ... Elle qui adorait tellement les créatures magiques ... morte d'une dragoncelle, c'est si ... tragique ! Et depuis qu'elle nous a quittées, nous n'avons plus que des soucis !

\- Il nous a été si difficile de graver un dragon sur sa tombe, murmura la blonde qui s'égarait un peu. Vous savez, c'était un de ses rêves, de posséder une de ces magnifiques créatures, elle aurait bien voulu l'appeler Norbert ...

Hagrid sortit un vieux et assez répugnant mouchoir de sa poche pour se moucher bruyamment. Kathleen en profita pour murmurer en français :

_\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? _

_\- Tu crois ? Je trouve ça assez divertissant. Et puis, je mets toutes les chances de notre côté en touchant aux cordes sensibles ..._ Répondit Morgane avec un sourire malicieux.

\- On ne voudrait pas abuser de votre gentillesse, Hagrid, vous nous avez déjà tellement aidé, reprit à son tour Kathleen. Mais ... enfin, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez ... Je ne sais pas ... Nous aider à rentrer en contact avec une personne habilitée à nous venir en aide ?

\- S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta Morgane en réutilisant sa botte secrète qui semblait très bien fonctionner sur le semi-géant.

Hagrid les regarda l'une après l'autre avant de ranger son affreux mouchoir.

\- J'ai de la sympathie pour vous et votre Mamie Nova. Et Poudlard ne peut pas laisser des orphelines dans le besoin ... Vous savez, le professeur Dumbledore est un grand homme, il a fait énormément pour moi lorsque j'avais votre âge ! Je vais essayer de le contacter par poudre de cheminette, en attendant, vous n'avez qu'à commander à manger !

Sur ces mots, il se leva pour aller vers le comptoir derrière lequel se trouver une cheminée. Kathleen se tourna vers son amie, qui avait eu les yeux remplis d'étoiles à la mention de nourriture.

\- Je voudrais ce que vous avez de meilleur ! S'exclama Morgane à l'adresse de la sorcière derrière le comptoir.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la brune et passa au français :

\- _Tu te rends compte ? On a réussi à s'en sortir ! On est en 76, mes parents ont tous justes 13 ans et ... Bon sang de bonsoir ! On va rencontrer les Maraudeurs, Regugu, Severus et Lily ! C'est magnifique ... Mais aussi très étrange ... Il va falloir qu'on invente une histoire parce que Dumbledore ne sera pas aussi facile à amadouer qu'Hagrid ... En plus, il peut lire dans nos têtes ! _

_\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais te faire remarquer, je ne pense pas que l'histoire de Mamie Nova va faire pleurer le plus gros manipulateur de l'histoire de la magie ! _Murmura Kathleen. _Ohlala, mais comment on va faire ... _

Elle vit revenir Hagrid, trois assiettes à la main. Il leur déclara en souriant :

\- Le professeur Dumbledore ne peut pas vous recevoir aujourd'hui mais il m'a demandé de vous faire venir à Poudlard demain ! Vous voyez, tout s'arrange !

Morgane s'étouffa avec sa propre salive à l'idée de pouvoir aller dans l'école Poudlard le lendemain et son amie se mit à la frapper - un peu plus fort que nécessaire - dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer.

\- Sans blague ? Fit-elle après avoir repris son souffle. La grosse classe !

\- Et si vous me parliez un peu de Mamie Nova, reprit Hagrid, visiblement intéressé par la vieille femme qui avait "éduquée" ces deux étranges jeunes filles.

\- Elle commençait à perdre ses cheveux, fit Morgane avant de fourrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche. F'ais elle f'était f'olie quand f'êf'e*

Kathleen laissa alors le soin de répondre à Morgane, qui semblait d'humeur particulièrement imaginative. Comment allaient-elles faire demain ?

* * *

***Mais elle était jolie quand même**

**Voilà voilà, première rencontre avec Hagrid, pas de tout repos ! **

**On espère que ça vous a plu et on compte sur vous pour nous donner vos avis dans le petit carré, juste en dessous ! **

**N'oubliez pas, la review est la nourriture de l'auteur. Et Mila est une morfale, donc pour lui donner la force de taper sur un clavier, il en faut de la nourriture ;)**

**A bientôt ! **


	3. Celles qui n'avaient pas de bon sens

**Salut, c'est encore nous ! **

**Je paris que ceux qui nous connaissent sont surpris de nous revoir si vite ! **

**Comme nous avons eu deux revieweuses (yoOyOo et Neiflheim, on vous adore, vous gérez !) on vous poste donc un nouveau chapitre ! **

**On espère fort qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous, nous nous sommes amusées à l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**Celles qui n'avaient pas de bon sens**

Le matin suivant, Kathleen et Morgane étaient dans leur chambre - gracieusement louée par Hagrid - à peaufiner leur plan. La veille, trop épuisées par leur journée riche en rebondissement - sens propre et figuré (Morgane se souvenait que trop bien du ventre d'Hagrid et Kathleen de son saut dans l'arbre)-, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout finir.

-_ Nous sommes deux orphelines françaises, recueillies à l'âge de sept ans par Mamie Nova Kerrien, une bretonne un peu particulière,_ commença à résumer Kathleen.

_\- Nous avons été élevées par cette Mamie qui nous a appris la magie sans nous envoyer à BeauxBâtons, préférant nous garder auprès d'elle, _continua Morgane._ Cependant elle admirait beaucoup Albus Dumbledore et ne rechignait pas à l'idée de nous envoyer là-bas. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se séparer de nous ou à quitter sa Bretagne natale._

\- _Mamie aimait beaucoup les animaux, et vu que nous vivions sur une côte abandonnée, même si ce n'était pas très légal, ça lui est arrivé d'élever des espèces hors la loi. C'est sûrement comme ça qu'elle a attrapé la dragoncelle. Seulement vu qu'elle était très associable, elle a refusé que nous quittions la campagne pour se faire soigner._

_-Qui plus est, les symptômes ont été visibles trop tard, et elle a fini par en mourir il y a deux semaines._

Kathleen prit un peigne et commença à se recoiffer, geste qu'elle faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

\- _Nous n'avions plus de famille, Mamie était pauvre et donc pas d'économie. Tous ce que nous possédions, c'était un vieux voilier qui était dans la crique en bas de chez nous depuis des années. Un des hommes du village nous avait appris à s'en servir, alors on a cru que nous pourrions voyager dessus et vivre au jour le jour ..._

Elle tendit son peigne à Morgane qui refusa, il était impossible de démêler sa masse de cheveux ondulés.

\- _On s'est pris une tempête dans la face et nous avons échoué ici. On ne sait pas exactement si nous avons un bon niveau de magie puisque nous n'avons jamais été évaluées. On utilisait plus la magie sous sa forme la plus basique, à l'état de nature._

_\- Notre anglais n'est pas trop mauvais, alors quand Hagrid nous a dit qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, nous nous sommes dit, que peut-être, il y aurait une place pour nous ... _Finit Kathleen.

Elle soupira en regardant Morgane d'un air désespéré.

-_ Il ne gobera jamais cette histoire !_

_\- On n'a pas le choix, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout... Et puis si vraiment il ne nous croit pas je doute qu'il le montre... _Fit Morgane en enfilant les vêtements que la propriétaire de l'auberge leur avait donnés.

Les robes qu'elles portaient étaient longues et ressemblaient un peu à des robes médiévales. Celle de Morgane était bleu foncée et celle de Kathleen était prune. Elles tenaient toutes deux une cape noire de voyage. Poudlard étant plus au nord, et la météo étant orageuse, il leur avait été conseillé de se couvrir un minimum, au cas où.

_\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous ont donné des capes ? Nous n'y allons pas par la poudre de cheminette ? _Demanda Kathleen avant de soulever sa robe pour voir un jupon de dentelle en dessous. _C'est un vrai cauchemar ce machin-là, je ne comprends même pas que les femmes acceptent de porter ces choses !_

_-J'imagine qu'Hagrid veut nous montrer sa cabane..._ Fit Morgane en essayant de coincer sa robe de manière à ce qu'elle ne marche plus dessus.

_\- Tu devrais aller demander des ciseaux à Stella, _lui fit remarquer son amie._ Franchement, on est dans les années 70, les hippies, pantalons pat'deph', alors pourquoi les sorciers s'entêtent-ils à s'habiller comme au Moyen-Âge ?_

_-En plus j'étouffe royalement dans ce machin. Grogna_ la blonde avant d'aller chercher des ciseaux.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard:

_-On va y aller..._

Et effectivement, Hagrid les attendait patiemment en bas de l'escalier de l'auberge, en train de discuter avec un vieil homme sur l'éclosion des œufs de lutins de Cornouailles. Lorsqu'il les vit, il eut une mine surprise.

\- Ah bah ça, ça vous change drôlement de vos tenues d'hier !

-_Tu m'étonnes. _Grommela Morgane en lançant un regard noir à la patronne qui leur avait donné les robes_. Franchement, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle les garde dans une malle, on va puer. Enfin elle a été assez gentille pour nous donner des fringues, je ne vais pas me plaindre..._

_\- Et bien moi je me plains ! _S'outra Kathleen en français. _Je préférais encore me geler les jambes !_

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda le géant, étonné de leur mauvaise humeur.

-Du tout! Intervint Morgane en forçant un sourire. Elle n'est pas trop du matin!

Il ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu mais n'insista pas. Il leur fit signe de passer derrière le comptoir pour s'approcher de la cheminée.

\- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour aller à Poudlard, s'étonna la brunette en le voyant faire.

-La cheminée du professeur Dumbledore est utilisable. Mais c'est la seule. Expliqua Hagrid en leur tendant le pot dans lequel se trouvait la poudre. Qui y va en première?

Kathleen poussa la blonde en avant avec un sourire qui se voulut angélique, après tout, Morgane n'était pas la seule à savoir manipuler les gens !

-Pas de problème! Fit la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle n'avait pas peur et était plus que pressée de voir le professeur Dumbledore, histoire de voir si sa barbe était aussi longue que ce qu'on disait.

Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre, imitant ce qu'elle avait lu dans le tome 2 et demanda:

-Je dois dire quoi?

-Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Répondit Hagrid en lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement.

-Parfait! S'exclama la blonde avant de répéter ce que le géant venait de lui dire.

Elle garda ses bras le long du corps comme elle l'avait lu et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit que tout tournoyait autour d'elle et quelques secondes plus tard elle se sentit éjectée en avant et tomba face la première contre un sol dur et froid, les fesses en l'air. Elle commença à se relever tant bien que mal, empêtrée dans son affreuse robe toujours trop longue et toujours trop bouffante, mais une masse s'écrasa sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu se mettre debout.

Lorsque d'immenses flammes vertes avaient emporté son amie, Kathleen avait eu peur. C'était idiot puisqu'elle allait la retrouver dans quelques secondes, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule depuis leur mésaventure dans la grotte.

Et que se passerait-il si finalement, Dumbledore ne les croyait pas ? S'il devinait le pot-au-rose ? Allaient-elles finir à Azkaban ? Et si jamais Morgane avait vraiment des pouvoirs et pas elle ? Que les événements de la veille furent une coïncidence ?

\- Kathleen ? L'appela le géant en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est ton tour !

\- Oh ... Elle entra dans l'antre et remarqua soudain qu'Hagrid ne portait pas de cape. Vous ne venez pas ?

\- Non, je reste ici ! Allez, dépêche-toi, ils vont t'attendre !

Alors Kathleen ferma les yeux et imita son amie. Seulement, l'arrivée se fit bien moins douloureuse qu'elle se l'imaginait. Enfin, pour elle ...

_-C'est bon, je suis confortable? Non parce que si je te dérange tu me le dis!_ Grogna Morgane en essayant de pousser son amie. _En plus je crois que je me suis éraflée la joue en atterrissant..._ _Bordel de merde !_

Dumbledore était un homme qui aimait les petites surprises simples de la vie, aussi fut-il ravi et amusé par l'arrivée très dynamique des deux jeunes femmes dont lui avait parlé Hagrid. Celles-ci semblaient se chamailler un peu en tentant de sortir de sa cheminée et n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence.

\- _S'cuse !_ Bafouilla Kathleen en se relevant.

_-C'bon, du moment que tu bouges avant que je meure étouffée. _Se moqua Morgane en essayant de se glisser tel un serpent pour se libérer.

Elles arrivèrent finalement à se relever et les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent. Elle donna un coup de coude à son amie.

_\- Oh pu..._ jura-t-elle en français._ Un phénix ! Un vrai phénix !_

_-MAGNIFIQUE!_ Cria Morgane en sautant sur place telle une enfant.

Un toussotement les sortit de leur contemplation. Dans une autre partie de la pièce siégeait un homme, très grand et très vieux aussi, vu la longue barbe grise qu'il avait. Ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lunes fixaient les deux jeunes femmes avec amusement.

_-Ha euh... Crotte_. Souffla Morgane en l'observant, rouge comme une tomate.

Rien que sa présence imposait le respect, chose qu'elle ne ressentait en général pour personne.

_\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mesdemoiselles,_ leur fit le directeur de Poudlard dans un français presque parfait.

_-La grosse classe._ Murmura Morgane les yeux exorbités.

Kathleen aussi se sentait impressionnée, mais pas de la même façon que la blonde. Longtemps, elle avait admiré Dumbledore dans les livres. Jusqu'au dernier, où son estime pour le vieil homme avait énormément diminué. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que oui, il dégageait quelque chose pour un personnage fictif !

\- Merci, monsieur ... professeur ... Comment doit-on vous appeler au juste ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que professeur est le plus adapté. Répondit-il en repassant à l'anglais. J'ai entendu parler de votre histoire et j'avoue qu'elle m'a ... intéressé ! Mais je vous en prie, essayez-vous ! Alors, racontez-moi ...

Morgane lança un regard vers Kathleen, des deux jeunes femmes c'était elle qui s'exprimer le plus... poliment disons. Elle lui fit donc un signe de tête pour lui laisser l'honneur de parler en première.

\- Je me nomme Kathleen Kerrien, et voici ma sœur adoptive, Morgane. Nous venons implorer votre aide après les tragiques événements qui nous sont arrivés au cours des dernières semaines, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée.

Elle avait répété plusieurs fois sa tirade mentalement, l'anglais n'étant pas son point fort, malgré les leçons constantes de son amie. Morgane hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et afficha un petit sourire.

-Inutiles d'implorer, si des jeunes sorcières sont dans le besoin nous leur venons en aide dans la mesure du possible. De plus Hagrid semble s'être attaché assez rapidement à vous. Mais comprenez que nous sommes dans une période assez sombre, je vous demanderais donc de me dire si vous savez quoique ce soit sur des personnes pratiquant la magie noire... Fit le directeur en souriant légèrement.

Morgane regarda son amie avant de prendre la parole:

-Nous ne savons rien. Désolé... Professeur.

\- Vous savez, nous avons longtemps vécus ... je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire en ermite, mais presque, mentit Kathleen. Notre tutrice était une vieille sang-pure, mais elle ne nous a jamais enseigné de magie noire !

Dumbledore hocha la tête et leur posa quelques questions sur leur enfance et les circonstances qui les avaient conduites à Hagrid. Comme elles l'avaient préparé, c'est avec un naturel feint qu'elles répondirent aux questions de l'illustre sorcier. Cependant, Kathleen et Morgane n'étaient pas dupes, le directeur se méfiait d'elles malgré son attitude bienveillante.

\- Vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites que vous nous laissez entrer dans cette école? Demanda Morgane surprise. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas inscrites et je ne suis même pas sure que nos prénoms apparaissent sur les listes des personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Qui plus est, je n'ai aucune idée du niveau que nous avons...

\- C'est problématique en effet, mais Poudlard apporte toujours abris à ceux qui réclame son aide ... Si jamais vous veniez à ne pas avoir le niveau requis pour votre âge, je suis certain que mes collègues et vos camarades vous aideront à rattraper un éventuel retard.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part, professeur, remercia Kathleen, mais nous n'avons, hélas, pas les moyens de nous procurer les fournitures adéquates, ni même une baguette ...

-C'est vraiment gentil. Souffla Morgane qui pour une fois était vraiment reconnaissante. Mais Kat a raison... Vous faites genre... Des bourses ou des prêts? J'espère que les taux d'intérêts ne sont pas trop élevés...

\- Nous avons en effet un système de bourse pour les étudiants. Ils ne peuvent bien sûr pas acheter toutes leurs affaires neuves mais c'est amplement suffisant pour vivre à Poudlard.

Mais dans la tête de Kathleen tournait déjà miles questions. Logis, vêtements, fournitures ... Poudlard n'allait pas pouvoir leur fournir tout ça. Où iraient-elles en attendant la rentrée ? Comment vivraient-elles ?

-Des fringues déjà portées!? S'insurgea Morgane avant de commencer à se poser les mêmes questions que son amie. Nous allons faire quoi en attendant la rentrée?... Demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

\- Et bien, un ami du nom de Florian Fortarôme manque cruellement de serveuses dans son restaurant, surtout en période estivale. Je suppose qu'avec un salaire vous pourriez vous prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur, une auberge, pour la quinzaine de jours à venir.

-Bonne idée. Fit Morgane en pensant immédiatement à la possibilité de s'acheter de vrais vêtements avec cet argent. Il nous faut une liste de fourniture? Et comment allons-nous là-bas? Et... Ne va-t-on pas avoir du mal à s'intégrer dans cette école, je veux dire, tout le monde se connaît déjà non?

\- Je vous laisserais emprunter ma cheminée pour aller au chaudron baveur, en espérant que votre arrivée se fasse plus en douceur qu'ici. Vous recevrez comme n'importe quel élève votre liste durant la semaine et concernant votre intégration ... Je pense ne pas avoir de soucis à me faire à votre propos.

-Si vous le dites chef! Fit Morgane en regardant la cheminée d'un air mauvais. _T'iras en première cette fois!_ Dit-elle à l'adresse de son amie qui était bien silencieuse.

C'était vrai, Kathleen était du genre bavarde, pas autant que son amie, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être ainsi muette. Le problème venait de la simplicité avec laquelle Dumbledore les avait accepté et trouvé des solutions à chacun de leur soucis. C'était trop simple, trop facile.

Peut-être que cela venait du fait qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait bien là, dans le monde de Harry Potter, à Poudlard dans le bureau du directeur. Peut-être. En tout cas, elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée de tous les côtés, presque oppressée alors elle accueillit la perche de son amie avec bonheur !

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, nous allons vous quitter, salua la brunette en entrant dans la cheminée. Chaudron Baveur, Londres !

Morgane se tourna vers la cheminée pour suivre son amie mais se repris.

-Nous n'avons plus de baguettes... À cause de la tempête. Dit-elle au directeur en espérant qu'il comprenne la question qu'elle sous entendait.

-Je vais demander à Florian de vous donner votre paie pour la première semaine à la fin du premier jour.

La blonde lui sourit avant d'entrer dans la cheminée pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Lorsque Kathleen avait rouvert les yeux, elle avait été agressée par la fumée des pipes de vieux sorciers qu'elle voyait un peu plus loin. L'auberge était pleine à craquer, résonnant de rires et d'éclats de voix. Elle sortit de la cheminée mais bouscula quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

_\- Excusez-moi !_ S'exclama-t-elle machinalement en français.

Le jeune homme la regardait, étonné. Sûr, elle devait faire tâche avec cette vieille robe prune et son air un peu déboussolé, et voilà qu'elle faisait remarquer qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle répéta en anglais et s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, à la recherche du barman, en espérant qu'il ait encore des chambres de libre.

Morgane apparut rapidement dans la pièce à son tour et regarda autour d'elle les yeux exorbités. Il y avait des sorciers partout, et pas que des sorciers, il y avait aussi des... trucs pas vraiment humains. Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air et elle se décida de trouver son amie le plus vite possible.

-Excusez-moi? Fit-elle à un jeune qui se tenait à côté d'elle, avez-vous vu une fille aux cheveux bruns, très grande et venant tout juste de sortir de cette cheminée?

\- Par-là, lui répondit le jeune homme en indiquant le comptoir, avant de rejoindre trois autres garçons de son âge.

-_Merci beau gosse._ Murmura-t-elle en français avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

Elle y vit un étrange spectacle.

\- Une chammm-brreeee ! S'époumonait Kathleen. Pour dormir ! Deux semaines ! Mais vous allez vous taire à la fin ! Finit-elle par crier à deux sorciers à côté d'elle qui parlaient trop fort et qui empêchaient le barman de l'entendre.

Déjà que son anglais n'était pas glorieux et que son accent lui donnait des airs de prétentieuse, si en plus elle devait répéter ses phrases mal tournées, elle allait s'arracher les cheveux avant la fin de la journée. Mais où était passé Morgane ?!

-Hey du schnok! Tu fermes ta grosse bouche et tu la laisses s'exprimer! T'as cru t'étais tout seul?! C'pas la fête du slip ici hein! S'exclama la blonde en s'approchant des deux sorciers qui dérangeaient son amie.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, choqués et très certainement vexés, mais au moins ils étaient silencieux.

-Une chambre s'il vous plaît, quasimodo. Dit-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir. Et pour deux semaines. S'il vous plaît. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Le barman grogna quelques choses, puis leur tendit les clefs.

\- Vous réglez quand ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Le jour de notre départ, vous inquiétez pas, on est réglo' ! S'exclama Kat en le voyant venir.

\- Bon ... Soupira le surnommé quasimodo. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour trouver votre chambre ? Non parce que vous voyez, c'est la foule donc ...

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas de refus. Et si vous pouviez nous indiquer le chemin pour aller chez le glacier! Répondit Morgane en souriant.

Kathleen étouffa maladroitement son éclat de rire à la vue du barman. Elle murmura dans leur langue natale :

_\- Sa question sous-entendait que tu dises que non, on allait se débrouiller toutes seules._

-_Ah merde. _En fait, dites-nous juste où est le glacier, on va se débrouiller toutes seules!

\- Alors vous sortez dans la cour, là derrière, vous tapez sur le mur avec votre baguette et vous arriverez sur le chemin de Traverse. Là, ça sera sur votre gauche, juste après le magasin de chaudron et le royaume du hibou ! Vous ne pouvez pas le rater, l'odeur des glaces de Florian Fortarôme vous guidera !

Morgane lança un regard signifiant clairement "on n'a pas de baguettes tu crois que les doigts ça fonctionne?" à son amie avant de remercier l'homme bossu pour ensuite aller trouver leur chambre.

_\- Tu as vu le monde qu'il y a ? On arrivera bien à passer en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre ! _La rassura Kathleen. _C'est quoi le numéro de notre chambre ?_ Questionna-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

_\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et si ça pouvait être en même temps que le beau gosse de tout à l'heure ça m'arrangerait._ Dit-elle en montant les escaliers à son tour. _Chambre 34._

-_ Le beau gosse ? Quel beau gosse ?_ S'étonna Kathleen en se tournant vers son amie, mais malheureusement, elle se prit les pieds dans les jupons de sa robe et se ramassa la figure sur les marches. _Rhaaa !_ Hurla-t-elle. _On monte dans cette foutue chambre et je te jure que je lui fais la fête à cette horreur !_

_-Celui qui était à côté de la cheminée, tu ne peux pas l'avoir raté, c'est même lui qui m'a dit où tu étais!_ Répondit Morgane en aidant son amie à se relever._ J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas lui faire la fête, soit tu le portes soit tu te balades à poil... Je pense que le choix est vite fait._

_\- Ne me tente pas,_ ricana Kat une fois à l'étage. _Je dois bien avoir une paire de ciseau dans mon sac à main ! Je vais au moins la raccourcir jusqu'aux genoux, enlever le jupon et les manches, quittes à faire mauvais genre !_

Puis elle se rappela du garçon qu'elle avait percuté à sa sortie de la cheminée et eut un élégant : _Ahhh, lui_ !

_-Je serais toi, je garderais la robe, après tout je suis persuadée que Floflo va nous donner une jolie tenue pour attirer les consommateurs._ Lança Morgane en ouvrant la porte de la chambre avant de se tournée vers son amie. _Oui, lui._

_\- Mais j'en ai assez de tomber tout le temps,_ gémit Kathleen en s'affalant sur le lit. _Et puis on a l'air de vieilles sang-purs là-dedans !_

_-Moi j'ai l'air d'un vampire. _Souffla Morgane en se regardant dans le miroir.

_\- Te plains pas, je ressemble à une aubergine géante !_

_-J'aime bien les aubergines moi._

_Toi tu aimes tout ce qui se mange, _se moqua la brunette en souriant. _Il ressemblait à un concombre le type tout à l'heure ?_

_-J'aime pas la viande... Euh... J'ai pas trouvé._ Répondit-elle en réajustant sa robe.

Elle se prit soudain un objet non identifié à l'arrière du crâne et pesta en se retournant pour voir à quoi jouer Kathleen. Celle-ci s'était mise à vider son sac à main et regardait ce qu'elle avait pu emmener avec elles de leur voyage.

_\- Non ! J'y crois, j'avais mon portable depuis le début et je n'ai même pas pensé à l'utiliser ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas pris l'eau lors de notre bain !_

_-Un portable en 1976?..._ Demanda la blonde en se massant le crâne.

Mais Kat ne l'écoutait pas. Visiblement, l'eau n'était pas montée jusqu'à son sac puisque le téléphone s'allumait correctement, elle eut cependant un soupir et se tourna vers son amie

_\- Pas de réseaux et presque plus de batterie !_

_-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas les recharger par magie. Mais, les ondes magiques empêchent le fonctionnement des objets moldus non? _Fit Morgane en sortant son téléphone portable de son sac à main blanc.

\- _Seulement à Poudlard. Tiens, j'ai vingt euros ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas aller les échanger à Gringott ! Et j'ai ... du doliprane ! Ça peut toujours être utile ! _S'exclama la brune avec un faux air enthousiaste.

_-J'ai du maquillage... Des serviettes hygiéniques, des tampons et des spasfons... Ça pourrait nous servir ça! Enfin, madame Pomfresh doit bien avoir des trucs pour les problèmes de filles!_ Enchaîna la blonde en vidant son sac. _Je pense qu'on devrait planquer tous nos trucs modernes._

_\- C'est vrai, ça serait con que quelqu'un de cette époque tombent là-dessus ! Oh,_ s'écria ravie la brunette. _Regardes, j'ai même ma bombe qui pulvérise du poivre ! Ça, ça sera utile à Poudlard,_ ricana-t-elle.

-_Cool, j'ai pas de trucs comme ça! J'ai fait du judo dans ma jeunesse donc je peux me défendre et au pire on vise les couilles. Tiens, j'ai mes lunettes de soleil, mes lunettes de vues et ... des lunettes 3D. Et j'ai de la bouffe! _S'écria-t-elle en sautillant.

_\- Du chocolat ?!_

Kathleen s'était jetée sur son amie pour voir de quel genre de nourriture elle parlait, parce que bon, la nourriture de Tintagel, c'était pas la joie !

_-Je suis pas super chocolat, ce sont des bonbons acidulés! ET JE NE PARTAGE PAS!_

_\- Radine,_ grommela Kathleen en retournant sur le lit. _Bon, on planque tout ça et on va voir Fortarôme ? Peut-être qu'il a déjà reçu un hibou de monsieur le manipulateur !_

_-Je te suis!_ Fit son amie en plaquant leurs sacs sous le lit.

Elles redescendirent dans le pub, toujours autant peuplé, et prirent le chemin de l'arrière-cour. Là, elles eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que personne ne semblait vouloir passer par là.

_-On se cache derrière les grosses boites?_ Proposa Morgane en regardant autour d'elle désespérée.

_\- Pourquoi devrait-on se cacher ?_ Questionna Kathleen avant d'entendre des voix derrière elles.

_-J'aime bien les trucs d'agents secrets._ Répondit simplement son amie.

_\- Viens,_ chuchota la brunette en amenant celle-ci derrière les grandes caisses.

Parce que non, elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à des inconnus pourquoi elles n'étaient pas foutues d'ouvrir le portail, ça voudrait dire expliquer qu'elles n'avaient pas de baguette et devoir encore une fois sortir un bobard pas possible que personne à part Rubeus ne pouvait croire !

_-Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée._ Murmura Morgane fière d'elle.

_\- Chut ! _Souffla Kathleen en essayant d'apercevoir ceux qui venait d'entrer dans la cour.

\- N'empêche, elles étaient vraiment bizarre ces filles, tout à l'heure ! Entendirent-elles.

_-Tu crois qu'on parle de nous?_ Demanda la blonde qui apparemment ne voulait pas se taire.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir au-dessus de la caisse alors elle laissait à son amie le soin d'observer ce qu'il se passait.

_\- C'est le type dans lequel je suis rentré tout à l'heure,_ murmura Kathleen. _Il parle avec trois autres mecs ... C'est drôle, mais son visage m'a l'air familier ..._

_-Ils sont beaux ses copains? Tu crois qu'un plan à plusieurs ça les branche?!_

_\- Mo !_ Gronda la brunette.

Elle dut sûrement faire trop de bruit car la conversation qu'avaient les autres se tut.

\- Il y a un problème Patmol ?

\- Non ... Rien ... J'ai cru entendre ... Sûrement un chat !

-Miaou. Fit Morgane dans un élan d'intelligence déstabilisant et désespérant.

La bouche de Kathleen tomba si bas qu'elle lui fit mal, elle regardait son amie avec des yeux stupéfaits. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ça ? Pitié ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait un truc si con ?! Si ?

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Visiblement si.

Morgane afficha un sourire penaud en regardant son amie, apparemment elles venaient de se faire griller pas sa faute, décidément, elle ne pourrait pas être agent secret, elle qui pensait que Daniel Craig était son père caché...

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, lança une voix masculine, mais le bon sens voudrait que vous sortiez maintenant.

\- Si elle avait du bon sens, elle n'aurait pas fait miaou, répondit Kathleen désespérée.

Morgane sortit d'un bon et s'exclama:

-Je suis sortie! J'ai donc du bon sens!

Elle sourit au groupe de garçon en rougissant un peu, se rendant compte de sa débilité et se tourna vers son amie

-Kaaaaaaatttttttt-chou!

_\- Tu te démerdes toute seule, ma grande !_ Lui répondit la voix étouffée de son amie.

Morgane retourna vers son amie et se pencha en avant pour lui chuchoter:

_-Tu peux pas me laisser toute seule!_

_\- Je vais me gêner, tiens !_ Se moqua la brunette, bien décidée à ne pas bouger de derrière les caisses.

_-J'ai entendu Patmol! _Chuchota-t-elle en français. _Et ils sont quatre... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?! Tu penses à ce que je pense?!_

_\- Ouais ! Bah raison de plus que je ne me tape pas la honte devant eux avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard ! _Répondit à son tour en français Kathleen.

\- Dites, les coupa un des garçons. Vous savez, on a des jambes, si vous sortez pas on peut très bien venir nous même !

-Mon amie est timide! Et elle est gênée parce qu'elle est déformée! Vous savez ce n'est pas facile d'être moche mais d'ordinaire elle le vit plutôt bien! Fit Morgane en se redressant.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer en observant les garçons, ils étaient presque tous très beaux. Presque parce que le petit gros à face de rat ne l'était pas. Mais le pire dans tout cela c'était qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible: elle était en face de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow -qu'elle eut envie d'éviscérer-.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de pousser davantage la conversation car elle se prit - encore une fois - un truc sur le crâne. Elle l'identifia comme une vieille botte en cuir de dragon.

\- _Comment ça je suis moche ?_! S'écria la voix furieuse de Kathleen.

_-Je disais juste ça pour te faire sortir! _S'exclama Morgane en se frottant le crâne. _Et arrête de me frapper ça me fait perdre des neurones! T'es canon t'inquiètes, tu fais bouillir les esquimaux!_

Effectivement, Kathleen était sortie de sa cachette de fortune et avait récupéré la botte pour continuer à frapper - pas trop fort évidemment - son amie.

_Je t'en mettrais moi, des déformées ! Tu t'es vu la naine !_ Continuait-elle de beugler sans faire attention aux gémissements de son amie. _Même pas foutu d'attraper les conserves en haut des rayons !_

_-La naine?!_ Hurla Morgane en se redressant brusquement, le visage déformé par la colère!_ Je ne suis pas naine, c'est toi qui es géante! FILLE DE TROLL!_

\- Dites, les appela un des types.

_\- TROLL ?! T'es mal placée pour parler, on dirait que tu as été croisée avec un gobelin !_

_\- Au moins je n'ai pas une haleine de strangulo!_

\- Les filles ... Tenta à nouveau un des quatre.

_\- QUOI !?_

_\- Bon._ Souffla Morgane en souriant. _Je t'aime malgré tout ça! Salamèche._

_\- Tu cries fort mais tu n'éclabousses pas beaucoup, Carapuce,_ plaisanta à son tour Kathleen, ignorant royalement le groupe qui les regardait qu'un air abasourdi.

_-J'ai toujours rêvé d'insulter en sorcier!_ Fit Morgane en français, ignorant également les garçons.

_\- Moi aussi !_ S'exclama la brunette des étoiles dans les yeux.

En les regardant rire de cette remarque en français, les garçons auraient presque cru qu'elles s'étaient disputées exprès. Soudain, elles semblèrent réaliser quelque choses et se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Oh putain ...

* * *

**Et nous voilà encore un peu plus immergées dans le monde sorcier. Nous découvrons le Chaudron Baveur, Dumbledore, Fumseck, et ... Et ?! Les maraudeurs ! **

**Mais que se passera-t-il dans le prochain épisode ? Pourquoi Kathleen souffle-t-elle "Oh putain" ? Que pensent les maraudeurs en voyant deux filles bizarres se planquer derrière des caisses ? **

**Que de suspens, mes amis ! Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui va se passer ! **

**Alors, à vos reviews ! A vos claviers, prêtes ? Partez ! **

**On attends impatiemment vos avis, **

**Mila et Rukie. **


	4. Celles qui firent bonne impression

Hello!

Voici le chapitre 4, pleins de nouvelles conneries et petites bêtises!

Bien sur, merci pour les reviews, c'est quand même grace à ça qu'on bouge nos petites fesses bien molles pour vous poster ça! 05300mama, yoOyOo, Neiflheim et CandyMyla, vous êtes géniales! (Si vous voulez ajouter votre nom à la liste des reviewers et bénéficier de notre amour sans faille, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ;D)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, et qu'il vous fera sourire (et même rire peut-être! Soyons fou!),

Bonne lecture :)

Mila &amp; Rukie

Italique=Français

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**Celles qui firent bonne impression (OU PAS)**

_-Putain quoi?_ Demanda Morgane en passant la main sur le haut de son crâne qui à force de se prendre des coups commençait à être légèrement douloureux.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Kathleen avait en effet lâché un petit juron. Mais il fallait la comprendre, devant elle se trouvait les personnages qu'elle avait toujours adoré dans les bouquins ! Elle avait presque envie de se jeter à leur cou, mais déjà qu'ils les regardaient comme si elles étaient des aliens, faire preuve de sa grande affection à leur égard pouvait se révéler un poil déplacé.

_-C'est juste moi, ou ils sont plus beaux en vrai... Sauf le petit._ Fit Morgane en les regardant à son tour, Elle essaya de les observer le plus discrètement possible, ou les épier. Se retrouver dans sa période favorite, en face de certains de ses personnages favoris relevait plus du rêve qu'autre chose.

\- Euh ... Dites, ce n'est pas très poli de fixer les gens comme ça, fit remarquer un grand brun aux lunettes rondes.

James Potter, s'émerveilla intérieurement Kathleen.

_-Ne pas hurler._ Murmura Morgane en boucle en continuant à les fixer malgré la remarque du merveilleux et binoclard James Potter.

\- Elles commencent à me faire flipper, souffla un autre, les cheveux noirs coiffés négligemment.

Cette réflexion fit réaliser à Kathleen à quel point elles devaient avoir l'air débile. Elle écrasa aussi délicatement que possible le pied de son amie pour que celle-ci aussi, s'en rende compte.

\- Euh ... Désolées. C'est juste, c'est dingue ce que vous ressemblez à ... des amis à nous, bafouilla la brunette en cherchant une excuse plus acceptable que la démence.

-Oui, ajouta Morgane. C'est déroutant. Excusez-nous, on a juste été surprises. Fit-elle en leur adressant un sourire gêné.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, cachées derrière ces caisses ? Demanda un troisième au teint pâle et maladif, septique.

-Hum, en fait, on avait trouvé un hamster, mais apparemment il est partit. Inventa Morgane en affichant une mine tristounette.

\- En réalité ce n'était pas un hamster, mais un rat et on voulait l'attraper pour servir de jeu aux chats, corrigea Kathleen avec un sourire diabolique à l'adresse du plus petit des garçons.

-_Pas mal pas mal. _Fit Morgane en français retenant un sourire de folle. Enfin, ce n'est plus très important. Ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que je m'achète un chat!

\- Dites, vous avez surement remarqué, on n'est pas du coin ... Alors, si vous pouviez ... vous savez faire apparaitre le chemin pour sortir d'ici ... Demanda poliment Kathleen en leur montrant le mur au fond de la cour.

Celui qu'elles avaient identifié comme étant James Potter leur fit un sourire sympathique et sortit sa baguette. Les cœurs des jeunes femmes battaient à tout rompre.

-_Je vais mourir de bonheur. _Murmura Morgane à l'adresse de son amie. Merci beaucoup! Dit-elle à James en souriant de toutes ses dents, ravie.

Le chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit. Dans la rue, l'agitation était terrible. Bientôt midi allait sonner, et les sorciers se dépêchaient de finir leurs achats pour retourner soit chez eux soit manger au chaudron baveur. Kathleen vit un enfant jouer sur son balai et saisit le bras de son amie pour le lui montrer. Elle s'élança finalement dans la rue, si excitée qu'elle en oublia tout, garçons et amie. Tout semblait si réel et pourtant si magique. Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique de balai et regarda celui en vitrine. Il était magnifique. Pour sûr, à Poudlard, même si elle était maladroite, elle essaierait de faire partie de l'équipe !

Elle se tourna pour faire part de sa décision à Morgane, lorsque se rendit compte. Elle l'avait oubliée là-bas !

-On dirait que ta copine s'intéresse plus à ce qu'elle voit qu'à toi. Fit celui qui était sans nul doute Sirius Black à l'adresse de la blonde, moqueur.

Morgane lui lança un regard noir malgré elle puis répondit en se forçant à sourire:

-Je vais rester avec vous dans ce cas!

\- Mauvaise idée, si tu ne vas pas la chercher maintenant, tu risques de ne plus la retrouver, lui expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés. À cette heure et avec ce monde, c'est peine perdue !

Morgane lui sourit, un peu moqueuse:

-Parce que vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais rester avec vous? Je ne vous connais pas et si ça se trouve vous aimez faire les trucs cochons avec des masques et tout en groupe.

Sur ce elle se tourna et fila aussi vite que l'éclair, droit devant, en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

\- Vraiment bizarre, ces filles ! Lâcha finalement le plus petit, avant d'être approuvé par un mouvement de têtes des trois autres.

De son côté, Kathleen commençait à paniquer un peu, on y voyait pas à un mètre devant soit tellement la rue était bondée. Elle aperçut une rue perpendiculaire à celle qu'elle empruntait et jugea que c'était peut-être une bonne idée d'attendre là que Morgane passe. Elle s'y engagea donc, avec néanmoins la sensation d'avoir encore oublié quelque chose.

_-Kat!_ Fit une voix un peu plus loin! _Kat t'es où!_ _Quand je te retrouverais je te fais la peau!_

Mais la dites Kat était déjà trop enfoncée dans la ruelle et ne vit pas la petite blonde passer dans la rue principale. Elle pencha la tête en regardant vers le fond de la ruelle. C'était glauque à souhait. La brune regarda le panonceau à côté d'elle.

Allée des Embrumes.

_\- Je me disais aussi ..._

Morgane regarda autour d'elle, elle commençait vraiment à paniquer là. Où était Kathleen? Aucune d'elles ne savaient vraiment grand-chose de l'endroit où elles étaient et surtout à cette époque!

_-Kat..._ Souffla Morgane en faisant demi-tour pour regarder dans les ruelles.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Miss ? Lui demanda une gentille voix derrière elle.

Morgane se retourna. C'était une vieille femme qui l'avait interpellée. Les cheveux blancs comme la neige mais les yeux vifs, elle attisait la sympathie.

\- Heu, oui. Répondit-elle en souriant maladroitement. Une fille très grande, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolat. Elle portait une robe mauve foncée... Vous ne l'auriez pas vue? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Je vois beaucoup de chose, mon petit, lui répondit la vieille en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Hélas, je suis bien incapable de m'en souvenir dans les détails. Ta description me dit néanmoins quelque chose et il est fort possible que ce soit ton amie que j'ai vu devant le magasin de Quidditch. Mon Rupert aussi passait des heures à fixer cette vitrine ...

-Rupert?! Fit Morgane en tiltant sur le prénom.

\- Oui, oui, Rupert Fortarôme, mon époux ... Mort il y a quelques années déjà, c'est notre fils Florian qui a récupéré la boutique. Enfin ... Toujours est-il que tu ne retrouveras pas ton amie en naviguant ainsi sur le chemin de Traverse, le mieux c'est de l'attendre là où vous aviez convenu d'aller !

-Oh! Je suis désolée. Fit Morgane, gênée d'avoir abordé un sujet comme la mort de son mari. Justement, nous sommes toutes deux les nouvelles recrues de votre fils! Les nouvelles serveuses.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna la vieille femme. Il est vrai que mon petit Florian se plaint souvent ces temps-ci d'avoir trop de travail et pas assez de bras ... Bien, bien. Il faut dire, les nouveaux parfums font fureur ! Vous aviez déjà goûté une glace à la rhubarbe glacée ?

Kathleen de son côté n'avait pas eu la chance de faire si bonne rencontre, elle avait bien essayé de faire demi-tour mais c'était faite accoster pour un vendeur ambulant qui s'obstiner à vouloir lui vendre des pendentifs.

La brunette n'était pas assez folle pour acheter un truc pareil dans l'allée des embrumes !

_\- Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin !_ Cria-t-elle en français, n'en pouvant plus de cette langue à la con qu'était l'anglais.

Morgane se tourna, les sens en alertes. Elle était sure d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler français... Elle se retourna et plissa les yeux, aucuns doutes, une voix s'était élevée de l'allée qui était un peu plus loin.

-Oh, je ne vous conseille pas d'aller là, c'est l'allée des embrumes. Mal famé, mal famé! Fit la vielle femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désespéré.

-L'allée des embrumes! Répéta Morgane avant de partir en courant sans vraiment réfléchir au danger.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas intéressée ! S'énerva Kathleen. Vous voulez que je vous le répète en quelle langue ?! Japonais ?! Troll ?!

-Laissez-là. S'il vous plait. Fit Morgane qui venait de débarquer de nulle part, essoufflée.

Mauvaise idée.

L'homme, surprit par l'apparition de la seconde jeune fille avait machinalement sortit sa baguette et lança un sort.

Morgane sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et eut le souffle coupé avant de s'écraser par terre comme une masse. Cela avait définitivement été une mauvaise idée

\- Mo ! Cria Kathleen avant de se tourner vers le vendeur.

D'une poigne de fer, elle l'attrapa en dessous du coup, et l'homme qui n'était pas grand contrairement à la jeune fille, décolla de quelques centimètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort ? Siffla la brune en prenant un air de dangereuse psychopathe. RÉPOND !

L'homme glapit de surprise et essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne de la jeune femme qui avait bien plus de force que lui et que la colère rendait sans peurs.

-Mais lâchez-moi. Souffla-t-il.

\- JE T'AI DEMANDE QUEL ÉTAIT CE SORT ! Hurla la jeune fille en le cognant brusquement contre un mur de la ruelle.

De trouille ou le choc à la tête ? Toujours est-il que l'affreux s'évanouit sans lui donner de réponse.

\- Je lui avais bien dit que c'était mal famé ... Soupira une voix derrière Kathleen.

Elle se retourna pour voir une vieille femme au chevet de son amie. La dame aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux vers la brunette et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Allons, ravale tes larmes ma petite, ce n'est rien va ! Un bête Stupéfix, ça surprend mais ce n'est pas douloureux !

Sur ce, elle sortit sa baguette et d'un simple coup elle rendit à Morgane ses facultés.

-Oh putain la vache! Il va falloir m'apprendre ça! Fit-elle en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe, qui même si elle était moche devait rester propre. Merci. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la vieille dame

\- Il y a pas de mal mon dragon, sourit la concernée.

\- Dîtes, je ne veux pas paraitre impolie ou quoi que ce soit, commença Kathleen après s'être assurée qu'effectivement son amie avait rien, mais vous êtes qui ?

\- Cunégonde Fortarôme ! Se présenta la vieille dame.

_-C'est la reum de Florian, notre patron._ Murmura Morgane à l'adresse de son amie.

\- Bien, nous ne devrions vraiment pas rester ici, venez mes petites ! Les appela Cunégonde qui était déjà en route.

\- N'empêche, c'est pas juste, râla Kathleen, moi je tombe sur des mecs chelou et psycho et toi tu rencontres le semblant de notre mamie Nova !

-La classe tu l'as ou tu l'as pas. Répondit Morgane en lui tirant la langue.

L'incident avait quelque peu refroidi Kathleen et elle se promit de faire plus attention désormais. Ces maladresses ne la mettaient pas seulement elle-même en danger mais également Morgane. Cunégonde les conduisit chez son fils, et leur conseilla d'attendre demain pour visiter le chemin de Traverse, il y aurait surement moins de monde, leur expliqua-t-elle. Morgane au contraire, voyait l'incident comme quelque chose de divertissant et même si elle ne voulait plus se prendre de sorts en pleine poire, ne tenait pas en place.

\- Ah, nous y voilà ! S'exclama la vieille femme en arrivant sur une terrasse bondée.

_-J'ai faim!_ Fit Morgane en accélérant le pas.

_\- On n'y va pas pour manger, je te signale_ ! Lui rappela Kathleen.

Morgane grogna mais se dit que de toute façon, en travaillant ici elle aurait forcément des glaces gratuites!

\- Florian ! Cria Cunégonde à l'adresse d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, débordé. J'ai trouvé tes serveuses !

\- Mes serveuses ? Ah oui, vous devez être celles dont m'a parlé Dumbledore ! Je viens de recevoir son hibou. Vous tombez à pic, à cette heure-ci tout le monde vient chez nous et les filles, dit-il en montrant deux autres serveuses, sont prises de toutes parts ! Considérez ça comme une période d'essai ! Maman, tu leurs trouves des tabliers !

Visiblement, Morgane n'allait pas goûter une glace tout de suite, constata-t-elle en attrapant un tablier court et blanc que lui lança la vieille femme avec un air malicieux.

_-Tu crois que si on ne porte rien en dessous de ces tabliers on aura plus de pourboires? _Demanda Morgane en français un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_\- Je crois surtout qu'avec ces foutus robes on va encore faire des conneries et on ne sera pas gardées !_ Grogna Kathleen en faisant un ourlet dans le bas de sa jupe.

-Dites. Fit Morgane qui décidément était sans gènes. Vous n'auriez pas des robes à nous prêter? Et de préférence... Un peu moins longues... Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de la mère de leur nouveau patron.

\- C'est que vous comprenez ... on s'attendait pas à commencer aujourd'hui et elles ne sont vraiment pas pratiques, tenta d'expliquer la brune.

Cunégonde sembla les jauger du regard ... Elle alla fouiller dans les vestiaires du restaurant.

\- Tenez, enfilez-ça ! Dit-elle en leur lançant deux robes beiges, plutôt courtes pour l'époque.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, perplexes et allèrent se changer. Il fallait d'abord enfiler une espèce de chemisier pour ensuite passer la robe au-dessus, qui formait une sorte de corset sous la poitrine. C'était encore plein de dentelle, constata avec horreur Kathleen.

\- Ce sont les tenues de rechanges de Miranda et Destiny, mais pour l'une il va falloir rallonger et l'autre raccourcir ... Constata la vieille femme, elle sortit la baguette et jeta un sort sur les robes. Là, c'est mieux ainsi ! Maintenant, au boulot Miss !

-Hum, c'est pas trop mal, et j'aime plutôt les froufrous! Fit Morgane en tournant sur elle-même avant d'attraper un plateau noir. Allez! Salamèche et Carapuce sont dans la place! Attention petites glaces!

Quatre heures plus tard, profitant d'une accalmie au niveau de la clientèle, Kathleen et Morgane s'étaient installées au bar pour respirer un peu. Florian vint les trouver :

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes françaises ?

_-Oui!_ Répondit la blonde en français avec un sourire amical. Enfin, je suis pas une française pure souche mais je suis née là-bas alors je suis française non?!

\- Si on veut, répondit leur nouveau patron amusé. Dumbledore m'a un peu expliqué votre situation. Vous allez travailler ici jusqu'à votre rentrée c'est ça ? J'avoue que c'est un cadeau que vous me faites, nous sommes surmenés comme vous avez pu le voir et les jeunes préfèrent profiter de leurs vacances que travailler !

-Tu m'étonnes. Fit Morgane en pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire au lieu d'être là. Mais moi j'aime bien ce travail, on peut épier les gens sans avoir l'air trop louche, et il y a de la nourriture partout, très bien pour s'entrainer à résister à la tentation! Pas vrai Kat?!

\- C'est vrai, et puis tout ce monde, même si c'est fatiguant, ça donne un air de vacances tout de même ! Tout le monde est si joyeux ! Fit mine de s'exclamer Kathleen qui ne voulait pas passer pour une rabat-joie mais dont les pieds faisaient atrocement souffrir.

\- Tant mieux ! J'ai aussi appris pour vos baguettes, si vous vous voulez, puisque ça semble s'être calmer, vous pouvez aller les chercher, leur glissa Florian en posant quelques gallions sur le comptoir avant de retourner sur la terrasse.

_\- C'est un chic type lui, et sa mère ..._ Murmura Kathleen, reconnaissante de ses gens qui les aidaient sans même savoir pourquoi.

_-Il aurait dix ans de moins je lui proposerais une sortie ciné... _Fit Morgane en le regardant s'éloigner_. Bon, on retire ces tabliers et on va voir le vieux fou des bâtons magiques?_

_\- Ouais et cette fois, promis, je te lâche plus_ ! Jura Kathleen en se débarrassant de son tablier à froufrou qu'elle avait déjà en horreur.

_-Y a intérêt!_ Fit la blonde en remontant la rue pour finir devant une vieille boutique un peu crado_. Il pourrait faire un ravalement quand même._ Critiqua Morgane, qui décidément avait toujours quelque chose à redire.

Elles entrèrent. La boutique était étroite et délabrée, même à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient couverts du sol au plafond de milliers de petites boîtes et Kathleen espéra sincèrement que dans l'une d'entre elles, il y en aurait une pour elle.

_\- On devrait peut-être sonner à la_ _cloche ?_ Lança la brunette en voyant que le vieux sorcier n'arrivait pas.

-Y A QUELQU'UN?! Hurla Morgane qui préférait apparemment les arrivées remarquées.

\- Voilà, voilà ! Pas la peine de crier ! S'écria une voix dans l'arrière-boutique.

Un homme d'âge déjà assez mur arriva. Il avait les yeux pâles, brillant comme deux lunes et se mit à scruter les deux jeunes femmes de manière étrange.

\- Hum ... C'est pour deux baguettes, fit remarquer Kathleen, gênée par cet examen de leur personne.

-Salut. Fit simplement Morgane en souriant.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil et continua à les regarder sans rien dire.

-C'pas très poli de nous fixer comme ça monsieur Ollivander. Ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas de baguettes ? Interrogea le vendeur, perplexe.

\- On en avait, si bien sûr, comme toutes les sorcières, répondit Kathleen, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai cassé la mienne lors d'un accident, et mon amie l'a perdue, durant le même accident d'ailleurs. Mais on ne les avait pas prise chez vous, on n'est pas d'ici, vous comprenez ...

\- Et puis, si on en avait on ne serait pas là... Ajouta Morgane moqueuse. Donc, nous avons gagné nous-même de l'argent pour nous en racheter... Si possible.

\- Bien ... Soupira Ollivander. Qui commence ? Vous ! Dit-il en pointant la plus petite.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir un foutu caractère, autant faire le plus compliqué tout de suite ! Songea-t-il.

-Pas de soucis! S'exclama Morgane en faisant un pas en avant, se plaçant juste devant le comptoir. Faites péter les baguettes.

Kat soupira en entendant son amie parler au vieil homme comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours... Le vendeur leva sa baguette et un ruban magique prit différentes mesures de Morgane, parfois des plus invraisemblable, comme la taille de son nez, au plus gênante, comme celle de sa poitrine.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda étonnée la brunette en voyant que Morgane se retenait de ne pas se jeter sur le ruban.

-Vous pouvez directement me demander ma taille de soutif hein! Je fais du 85D... Commença-t-elle en fixant méchamment le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas l'écouter.

-Pratiquement tout est petit chez vous mademoiselle... Dit-il en observant les mesures prises sur un parchemin.

_-Non mais je vous emmerde mon p'tit pote, si vous êtes pas content allez-vous plaindre au service après-vente. _Je suis pas petite mais moyenne...Bon peut-être un peu en dessous de la moyenne mais non je suis désolée je ne suis pas PETITE! S'exclama-t-elle en repassant à l'anglais

\- Mo ! Gronda Kathleen. Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu parles comme ça, un peu de respect pour Ollivander !

\- Alors ... Bois de cèdre, crin de marmotte, 20 centimètres, continua le vieil homme sans les écouter en tendant une minuscule baguette à la blondinette.

-Je parle comme je veux à qui je veux! Je m'appelle Morgane oui ou merde! S'exclama-t-elle, les nerfs commençaient apparemment à lâcher. Et sérieux?! Crin de marmotte? Pourquoi pas poil de fesses de centaure pendant qu'on y est?! Demanda-t-elle en prenant malgré tout la baguette.

À peine eut-elle secoué le morceau de bois que l'étagère d'en face explosa dans un grondement sourd.

-Oups. Fit-elle faussement désolée.

\- Non, non, non ... Bon... Peut-être celle-ci ... Saule et crin de licorne, facile à manier ...

Morgane avait à peine tendu la main pour la prendre que la baguette faisait exploser le comptoir.

\- Je vois ... Soupira Ollivander en partant en réserve.

\- T'imagine s'il nous trouve rien ? Comment on va faire ? Commença à s'inquiéter Kathleen.

-Je sais pas... Parce qu'on ne peut pas risquer de se servir de nos pouvoirs sans baguettes. Répondit la blonde en regardant autour d'elle. Mais il y a tellement de baguettes... Il doit bien y en avoir deux qui fonctionnent non?... Ajouta-t-elle incertaine.

Ollivander revint avec cinq boites différentes. Une à une, les baguettes refusèrent de reconnaitre Morgane comme propriétaire et les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à paniquer.

\- Je me demande si ... Murmura Ollivander en tournant la dernière entre ses doigts. Après tout, pourquoi pas ... Bois de Sorbier, cœur de dragon ... On dit que le sorbier correspond au cœur très pur aussi ai-je un léger doute, se moqua le vendeur. Mais au point où nous en sommes ...

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend celui-là._ Grogna Morgane en attrapant la baguette.

Instantanément elle sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts puis dans tout son corps et une fine brise caressa son visage, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds. Et l'instant d'après, c'était terminé.

\- Je vois ... Parfaite pour les sortilèges de défenses, espérons que vous n'aurez pas trop à en user, soupira Ollivander avant de faire signe à son ruban de prendre les mesures de Kathleen.

Morgane fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts d'un air émerveillé puis regarda son amie subir les même attouchement qu'elle par le ruban.

\- Il vous faut quelque chose de grand ... Voyons ... Aulne, 33 centimètres, nerf de dragon particulièrement sauvage !

Kathleen la saisit mais rien ne se passa, à son grand regret. La suivante entraina la perte d'une petite chaise en bois qui se trouvait là. La quatrième puis la cinquième attentèrent aux vies de Morgane puis celle d'Ollivander.

\- Je suis un danger public, finit par pleurnicher la brunette, sûre que ça allait se finir comme ça.

-Je me disais bien que t'avais une dent contre moi! Rit Morgane en éteignant le feu qui avait pris sur sa jupe avec sa baguette. Ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai pu en trouver une, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il y en a une pour toi!

-Elle a raison. Ajouta Ollivander en lui tendant la dernière qu'il avait sortie, et mise de côté dans le doute. Prenez celle-ci c'est une baguette en sycomore, un bois très apprécié car révélateur de sorcier de choix !

Kathleen regarda la baguette que le vieil lui tendait septique. Elle n'était pas très jolie, contrairement à celle de Morgane finement travaillée. Mais bon, au point où elle en était. Ce fut d'abord doux, comme une tendre chaleur qui illuminait sa main, puis piquant, comme une vitalité soudaine, appelant à l'aventure.

\- Étonnant ... Je dois néanmoins vous prévenir, Miss, lança Ollivander en voyant les deux amis se réjouir. Le sycomore produit des baguettes tournées vers la quête, avides de nouvelles expériences, et qui perdent de leur éclat lorsqu'on leur impose des activités trop terre à terre. C'est un trait particulier de ces belles baguettes de pouvoir prendre feu lorsqu'elles « s'ennuient ». Je me permets de vous prévenir car vous m'avez quelque peu ... maladroite.

Morgane lança un regard interrogateur vers Kat, attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- Et ... euh ... Ça arrive souvent qu'elle prenne feu ? Nan parce que l'aventure tout ça, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé ... Faudrait peut-être mieux en prendre une autre non ? Demanda celle-ci, mal assurée pour le coup.

-J'imagine que si elle vous est destinée, vous êtes destinée à vivre des aventures. Dit le vieil homme. N'oubliez pas que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse.

-J'ose espérer que tu vivras tes aventures avec moi! Lança Morgane en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie avant de continuer. _On devrait peut-être partir et retourner au chaudron baveur maintenant non?_

\- Oui, approuva Kathleen en donnant à regret les quelques mornilles que leur avait offert Florian Fortarôme à Monsieur Ollivander.

_-Si on continue à bosser comme on a fait aujourd'hui je suis sure qu'on aura assez d'argent pour acheter des vêtements d'ici une bonne semaine._ Dit la blonde en passant la porte du magasin avant de lancer un bref regard derrière elle pour voir que le vieux fabriquant de baguette était en train de réparer son magasin en quelques coups de baguette magique.

_\- Surement ... Mais en attendant on va devoir porter soit l'uniforme du glacier soit ces espèces de robes médiévales,_ soupira Kathleen. _Dis ... Tu penses que nous sommes concernées par la marque étant donné que nous ne sommes pas vraiment nées ... ici ?_

_-Tu parles de l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie pour les moins de 17 ans?_

_\- Oui,_ confirma la brunette en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. _Nous ne sommes ni anglaises ni de ... cette époque. Par logique, nous ne devrions donc pas être marquées. Donc ..._

_-Mais... Déjà pour qu'on puisse faire de la magie il doit y avoir un truc en nous, je veux dire, on est magique donc on a forcément de la magie en nous... Donc on ne peut pas vraiment savoir s'ils peuvent nous griller. Mais au cas où tu avais... oublié, nous avons toutes les deux plus de 17 ans, bon on a trafiqué nos dates de naissances mais ça n'empêche que nos corps eux, ont cet âge-là... Et j'ai fait de la magie chez Ollivander... Et puis, avec tous les sorciers qu'il y a ici ils ne peuvent pas s'en rendre compte je pense..._

Kathleen rit.

_\- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai qu'ici ils sont majeurs à dix-sept ans, j'oublie. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'à ça, est-ce qu'ils pourraient ... genre, allez vérifier en France si nous portions la marque ?_

_-... Le pire serait qu'ils aillent vérifier en France si nos naissances sont enregistrées... Parce... Nous ne sommes même pas nées._ Fit Morgane en baissant la voix.

_\- Oui mais ça ... C'est chez les moldus. Et nous venons d'un orphelinat, Mamie Nova aurait très bien pu nous changer de nom et ne pas aller nous enregistrer, elle était tellement ... comment tu as dit déjà ... Associable ?_

_-Ca n'empêche que de ce que j'ai compris, toute naissance 'magique' est enregistrée par un plume ensorcelée... Dans n'importe quel pays..._ Souffla la blonde en manquant de bousculée une jeune femme blonde platine qui lui lança un regard mauvais auquel elle répondit avec grand plaisir.

_\- Tiens, elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un celle-là ?_ L'interrogea Kathleen en suivant la jeune lady des yeux.

_-Si, on dirait l'autre bouffonne de Narcissa Black/Malefoy... Houuuu, je viens de regarder une sang pur de travers, tu te rends compte?! Je devrais peut-être trouver sa sœur et lui lancer de la boue à la figure... Elle me tuerait non?..._

_\- Oui et plutôt sept fois qu'une. Je pense que nous devrions faire des efforts pour ne pas nous faire remarquer plus que mesure, non ? Déjà que nous sommes passées pour des déséquilibrées devant les maraudeurs ..._

_-Pas faux, je m'amuserais plus tard..._ Répondit Morgane en rougissant un peu.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée du chaudron baveur. L'endroit s'était légèrement dépeuplé, et elles purent finalement s'installer à une table pour manger.

_-J'ai faim_! S'exclama Morgane en frappant dans ses mains d'un air enjoué avant de s'arrêter net et s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. _Je ne me fais pas remarquer..._

La brune regarda son amie avec pitié. Elle ne pouvait donc vraiment pas s'empêcher d'être expansive ? Elle soupira avant de lui dire :

_\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te renfermer sur toi-même, je t'ai juste dit que si nous pouvions éviter de se faire remarquer comme étranges devant des personnages principaux, ça serait bien. Je ne veux juste pas que l'on est l'air louche. Mais là,_ dit-elle en regardant les personnes présentes dans la salle_, je ne pense pas que l'on risque grand-chose_

_\- Je peux danser sur la table dans ce cas?_

_\- N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse non plus ou tu vas te prendre une tarte à la citrouille en pleine tronche, ma cocotte,_ gronda Kathleen avec un sourire de psychopathe.

_-Je ferais ça quand on sera à Poudlard, j'augmenterais ma côte de popularité avec ça_! Répondit Morgane en lui renvoyant son sourire au moment où on leur apportait leurs assiettes.

La brunette soupira de découragement. Elle n'avait donc rien compris ? Elle secoua la tête de dépit en voyant la blonde vider sa chope de bière-au-beurre d'un coup. Bon ... Après tout elle aurait bien le temps de l'empêcher de faire des conneries lorsqu'elles seraient là-bas. À condition qu'elles soient dans la même maison, bien sûr.

* * *

Alors? Vous impressions sur ce chapitre?

On se rapproche à grands pas de leur arrivée à Poudlard! Une idée sur où elles vont se retrouver une fois là-bas? Les gens qu'elles vont rencontrer et avec qui elles vont devenir amies (ou pas)?

On attend vos avis avec impatience!

A très bientôt :)


	5. Celles qui avaient (déjà) des ennuis

Salut salut !

Nous voilà en route pour Poudlard, mes amis ! On espère que vous êtes impatientes de monter avec nous dans le Poudlard express !

Nous serons éternellement reconnaissante (non non, on n'exagère pas) à Neiflheim, MillyBlueBird, 05300mama, Celia123, CandyMyla et yoOyOo ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre et ça nous motive énormément à nous bouger les miches (comme dirait Mila). Vous êtes top, continuez comme ça !

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on espère que vous rirez de nos péripéties !

Mila et Rukie

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**Celles qui avaient (déjà) des ennuis**

Les jours passèrent et les deux filles se firent petit à petit à leur nouvelle vie. Elles sympathisèrent finalement avec le gérant du chaudron baveur, mais surtout avec Florian Fortarôme et sa mère, qui étaient vraiment des perles avec elles. Parfois, les deux jeunes filles avaient la nostalgie de leur famille mais la passion dévorante qu'elles nourrissaient pour ce monde qu'elles découvraient un peu plus chaque jour compensait le manque, d'autant plus qu'elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre.

La veille de la rentrée scolaire arriva et les deux jeunes filles étaient toute excitée pour l'une, et toute angoissée pour l'autre à l'idée de partir pour Poudlard. Elles étaient d'ailleurs en train de boucler leurs valises lorsque Kathleen soupira.

– _Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir s'adapter _?

– _On va bien être obligées, on peut pas rester toutes seules dans notre coin, alors qu'il y a tout pleins de beaux garçons qui nous attendent !_ Répondit Morgane en s'écrasant de tout son poids sur sa valise, forçant sur la fermeture.

– _J'ai parfois l'impression que tu oublies qu'on peut se servir de nos baguettes,_ rit Kathleen. _**Failamalle **__! Bien sûr, mais si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison ? Ohlala, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir de peur et de bonheur en même temps,_ rit-elle.

– _Si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, je m'occuperais de ce vieux chapeau personnellement !_ Commença la blonde, en mimant la façon dont elle le déchirerait. _Moi aussi j'ai cette impression, je suis toute excitée!_ S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place, les mains posées sur ses joues.

– _Je crois que cette chambre et Florian vont quand même me manquer ! Mais Poudlard … C'est Poudlard !_ _Enfin,_ dit-elle en se glissant dans son lit, _nous verrons bien assez tôt ce qui nous attends ! Bonne nuit, rêve de beaux garçons cette nuit!_

– _Compte sur moi! Repose-toi bien, on va avoir besoin d'énergie, demain!_ Répondit la blonde avant de disparaître sous sa couette.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient levées relativement tôt – par rapport à leur habitude lorsqu'elles ne devaient pas travailler – et étaient actuellement dans un bus moldu – à deux étages, s'il-vous-plaît, tenait à préciser Kathleen, qui avait toujours rêvé d'entrer dans l'un d'eux – et approchaient justement de la gare.

Elles descendirent du bus, sans oublier de payer avec leur argent qu'elles avaient changé en livre, un peu plus tôt. Elles entrèrent dans la gare et tirèrent leurs valises jusqu'au quai, qu'elles avaient imaginé de nombreuses fois. Morgane chercha un chariot du regard, pensant qu'il serait plus simple de foncer tête la première dans le mur en courant avec les valises sur un chariot, plutôt qu'en les tirant.

Kathleen, quant à elle, observait les passants, remarquant que certains apparaissaient ou disparaissaient entre deux quais.

– _C'est fou, j'ai des frissons dans tout le corps, rien que d'imaginer ce qui se trouve derrière! _S'exclama Kathleen alors que Morgane installait leurs affaires sur deux chariots. _On y va en même temps?_ Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

– _Question stupide, _fit Morgane en lui rendant son sourire.

La jeune brunette regarda autour d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu n'était en train de les observer.

– _Un_, s'exclama-t-elle.

– _Deux_, continua l'autre, en lançant de rapides coups d'œil autour d'elles.

– _Trois!_ S'exclamèrent-elles ensemble en s'élançant vers la barrière magique.

Elles eurent alors une étrange sensation et lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux, elles aperçurent enfin la majestueuse locomotive rouge qui les avait tant faites rêver durant des années !

– _Je sais bien qu'on a déjà rencontré Dumby et Hagrichou, mais tout ça devient de plus en plus réel !_ Souffla Morgane, les yeux écarquillés.

– _Par Merlin ! Pince-moi, je rêve ! C'est Severus Rogue, j'en suis presque sûre! Mais aieuuuhhh ! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?!_

– _Tu me l'as demandé, je le fais, _répliqua la blonde en tirant la langue. _Et ça … C'est Lily Evans, juste à côté de lui !_

– _Oui, mais elle n'a pas l'air ravie de le voir, si tu veux mon avis ! J'imagine qu'il l'a déjà insulté de sang-de-bourbe, _chuchota Kat, se rendant compte que quelqu'un pourrait entendre deux parfaites inconnues dire le nom de personnes qu'elles n'étaient pas censées connaître.

Morgane haussa les épaules avant d'entraîner son amie chercher une cabine de libre, avant qu'elles ne soient obligées de voyager avec un groupe de débiles profonds. Elles en trouvèrent une assez rapidement, puisqu'elles étaient arrivées relativement tôt, trop excitées par l'aventure qui les attendait. Elles installèrent leurs affaires et se mirent à épier, de façon qui se voulait discrète, les élèves par la fenêtre de leur compartiment, commentant ceux qu'elles voyaient et dont elles pensaient deviner l'identité.

– _Ah ! Bah tiens,_ fit Morgane en collant son nez contre la vitre. _Les Maraudeurs ! Comme on se retrouve …_

– _Caches-toi ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils pensent qu'on est encore plus timbrées que ce qu'ils ont déjà eu l'occasion de voir, _rit Kathleen en se plaquant contre le fond de la banquette.

Morgane grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante, mais s'exécuta malgré tout. Peu à peu, le quai se remplit de parents larmoyants, de groupes d'amis et lorsque onze heures arriva, tous les élèves retardataires se hâtèrent pour monter dans le train.

– _Combien tu paris qu'on va avoir de la compagnie _?

– _Je paris tout ce que j'ai, les gens dans ce train vont sentir nos magnifiques parfums de personnes extraordinaires et ne vont pas pouvoir résister à l'appel!_ Répondit la blonde avec un sourire carnassier. _Je pense qu'on pourra se permettre de lancer quelques sorts sur certaines personnes …_

– _Quels genres de sorts ? _Demanda Kathleen avec un sourire complice. _Un petit Levicorpus sur les sangs purs arrogants de première année ? J'en mourrais d'envie à chaque livre !_

– _Je pensais à des trucs un peu plus … enfin … plus divertissants ! Il faut que ça marque bien. Je ne sais pas, moi … Se retrouver avec un slip sur la tête. Ou mieux ! Inverser le nez avec la … Enfin, je serais peut-être renvoyée si je fais ça …_

– _C'est vrai, les maraudeurs doivent s'ennuyer sans concurrence ! Et puis, nous avons les jumeaux Weasley pour nous inspirer ! _S'exclama Kat avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle la magie accidentelle que tu as faite cet été, avec ce client trop lourd !_

– _Tu dis ça parce que tu trouves que j'y suis allée trop fort ?_

– _Oh non ! Il m'aurait mis la main aux fesses, je crois que c'est son entrejambe que j'aurais fait disparaître, pas seulement sa perruque !_

– _Preuve que j'ai un bon fond !_

– _Certes, ta bonté est sans égale, ma chère amie! _Rit la brune avant d'être interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte du compartiment.

– _Dans le mille ! _Chuchota Morgane en riant, les yeux rivés sur la porte, impatiente de voir, si oui ou non, elle allait avoir une excuse pour essayer un des sorts qu'elle avait appris dans un bouquin que Florian lui avait prêté.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille, de leur âge, estima Kat, plutôt petite mais avec un sourire avenant. Elle était habillée de façon moldue, ce qui empêchait les deux filles de deviner sa maison. Un garçon assez grand l'accompagnait, au visage rond mais sympathique.

– Salut, fit Morgane, alors que personne ne semblait vouloir parler en premier. Vous sortez ensemble ?

– Momo ! S'outra faussement – elle était certaine que son amie le demanderait à un moment ou à un autre – Kathleen.

Le garçon éclata de rire alors que la jeune fille virait au rouge écrevisse.

– Vous, vous êtes nouvelles ! Affirma-t-il.

– Sans déc', Sherlock! Répondit Morgane en lui adressant un sourire moqueur mais sympathique, montrant qu'elle ne se moquait pas par méchanceté, juste pour s'amuser et parce qu'elle était comme ça. Donc, vous êtes quoi, alors ? Amis ? Frère/sœur ? Ou sexfriends ? Ce que j'approuve totalement, c'est bien de s'assumer, je veux dire …

– On … on est juste amis, coupa la jeune fille aux joues rouges. Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, on peut entrer ?

– Bien sûr ! Venez, on ne mord presque pas ! Sourit Kat.

Le garçon s'assit à côté de Morgane et lui chuchota discrètement « on est amis … pour l'instant », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Oh, mon petit, on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi ! Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu me dis, je t'arrange le coup, c'est ma spécialité, lui répondit-elle en murmurant. Bon ! Reprit-elle de vive voix, des présentations s'imposent, non ?

– Je crois, oui. Je me présente, Frank Londubat. Et voici mon amie d'enfance, Alice Selwyn.

– Et vous, vous êtes ? Demanda Alice, manifestement curieuse de voir de nouvelles élèves de cet âge.

– Moi, c'est Morgane. Et en face, c'est Kathleen. Nous sommes sœurs, adoptives, bien sûr !

– Adoptive ? S'étonna Alice en les observant l'une après l'autre. Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez transférées en cours de scolarité ? C'est étrange, il ne parle même pas de cette possibilité, dans « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

Kathleen lança un regard significatif à Morgane. Elle avait l'air drôlement curieuse, cette Alice. Ce n'était pas forcement bon pour elles, tout ça.

– Oh ! Ce sont de longues histoires, lui répondit Kat avec un sourire crispé. Tu es curieuse, dis donc ! Je parie que tu es à Serdaigle !

– Raté ! Nous sommes tous les deux à Gryffondor, répondit Frank.

– Je vois, répondit simplement Morgane en lançant un regard vers son amie, comme pour lui dire qu'elle allait s'occuper des fouineurs.

– Et vous, vous venez à Poudlard pourquoi ? Vous étiez dans quelle école avant ? Continua à questionner Alice, qui décidément n'en démordait pas.

Morgane soupira avant de commencer machinalement à expliquer leur histoire inventée de A à Z. Comme à chaque fois qu'elles avaient dû la raconter, les deux jeunes filles évitaient de se regarder pour ne pas éclater de rire, surtout que bon, l'histoire était quand même censée être triste.

En voyant l'air peiné de Frank, qui ressemblait décidément bien à son fils, Kathleen pensa intérieurement que les sorciers étaient vraiment crédules s'ils avalaient tous un truc pareil. Un regard vers Alice lui fit cependant comprendre, qu'heureusement ou malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour tous. Cette dernière écoutait attentivement Morgane mais ne semblait pas totalement convaincue par leur histoire.

_« Trop intelligente cette fille_, réfléchit Kat. _Si nous allons à Gryffondor, il vaudra mieux éviter de traîner avec elle. »_

– Donc, vous n'avez pas du tout dû avoir la même formation que nous. Vous avez probablement de grosses lacunes dans certaines matières, fit remarquer Alice lorsque Morgane eut terminé de parler.

– Alice ! Ce n'est pas très sympa ce que tu viens de dire ! Tu ne les connais pas, leur mamie Nova était probablement une sorcière d'exception. Et elles connaissent peut-être des choses que nous ignorons, la coupa Frank, alarmé.

– C'est gentil, Frank, mais Alice n'a pas tort, tu sais. On ignore vraiment notre niveau en magie. J'espère que nous avons au moins celui des Buses, mais rien n'est moins sûr. En revanche, je ne doute pas que nous connaissons certaines choses que certaines personnes auraient vraiment envie de savoir, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu à Morgane.

Morgane lui rendit son sourire avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil vers Alice, qui n'avait pas manqué leur petit manège. Elle ne posa néanmoins aucunes questions, peut-être par peur d'être à nouveau rappelée à l'ordre par son ami.

Frank pour détendre l'atmosphère leur demanda alors si elles avaient une idée de la maison dans laquelle elles seraient réparties.

– Sais pas trop, répondit Morgane en haussant les épaules, ça sera la surprise !

– Tu as raison, on ne peut jamais savoir, approuva Alice.

– Du moment où on ne va pas à Serpentard, continua Frank, j'imagine que tout va bien !

– _Bonjour les préjugés,_ murmura Morgane en français, à l'adresse de son amie, _mais c'est compréhensible._

Kathleen confirma d'un signe de la tête. Évidemment, que c'était compréhensible. Elles arrivaient en pleine période de guerre et la maison Serpentard regorgeait de futurs mangemorts en puissance. Elle eut une pensée pour Severus Rogue et Regulus Black, hommes de l'ombre, appartenant à cette maison et pourtant pas reconnus et appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle ne savait pas non plus dans quelle maison elle serait répartie quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

– Bonjour les enfants, sourit une sorcière d'âge mûr, des sucreries ?

– OUIII! Hurla la blonde en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Elle sortit de l'argent de sa poche et acheta tout ce qu'elle pût avec cet argent.

– Je peux mourir heureuse, annonça-t-elle en fourrant une chocogrenouille dans sa bouche, avant de regarder sa carte.

Dumbledore! Elle l'a rangea dans sa poche en envisageant de commencer une collection de cartes des sorciers célèbres. Kathleen rit de l'engouement de son amie et acheta, elle aussi, quelques chocogrenouilles. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait savoir le goût que ça avait ! Elle aurait aimé goûter d'autres sucreries sorcières, mais elles n'avaient travaillé que deux semaines – qui lui avaient permis d'améliorer un peu son anglais, d'ailleurs – et leur salaire leur avait tout juste permis de s'acheter leur matériel scolaire et des vêtements, acheté du côté moldu, tant pour le prix moins cher que pour le style.

– Vous pouvez nous parler un petit peu des élèves de notre année ? Demanda Morgane.

– Oui ! Bien sûr. Alors, dans notre maison, commença Frank, nous sommes un peu plus d'une dizaine. Il y a moi, évidemment. Mon ami William, qui est actuellement avec sa petite amie. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. On est très unis et il y a une très bonne ambiance dans notre dortoir ! Rit-il, surtout quand Alice ajouta : «Une trop bonne ambiance en classe aussi ».

– Je vois ! Ça doit être sympatoche d'être avec vous en classe, fit Morgane en leur adressant un sourire, pensant à toutes les bêtises que les Maraudeurs devaient faire.

– Oui enfin … ça dépend du point de vue ! Parce que moi et mon amie Lily, ça nous amuse moyennement, tu vois, râla Alice en pensant justement aux dites bêtises dont les avaient habitué les maraudeurs.

– Alice râle mais elle les aime bien, malgré tout ! Et Lily aussi, et tu le sais très bien, Alice ! Contra Frank en la voyant prête à protester.

– C'est mieux d'avoir un peu d'ambiance que pas du tout, lança Morgane qui trouvait qu'Alice avait tout le temps quelque chose à redire, surtout lorsque c'était elle qui disait quelque chose.

– On va en cours pour travailler et apprendre, pas pour s'amuser ! Même si certains ont du mal à comprendre le concept.

Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard. Frank et Kathleen se regardaient, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

– Et sinon, il y a qui d'autres à Gryffondor chez les filles ? Lança Kat avec un sourire crispé.

Morgane lui lança un regard en biais mais ne dis rien.

– Lily, Marlène, Lizzie et moi, répondit Alice.

Kat hésita à lui demander pour les autres maisons, mais elle sentit qu'Alice était un peu trop sur la défensive.

– Je crois que je vais faire un petit tour dans le train, je commence à être engourdie, lança-t-elle finalement en se levant.

– Je vais venir avec toi, fit Morgane en la suivant.

Elles attendirent de s'éloigner suffisamment du compartiment pour parler.

– _Elle a besoin de se détendre un peu, cette fille, sinon on va pas s'entendre ! _Grogna Morgane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Je veux bien être sympa, mais si elle coupe la parole et me prend de haut comme ça …_

– _Je sais bien, _soupira Kathleen en français, _j'imaginais que ce serait plus facile de se faire des amis, mais on aurait dû s'attendre à ce que certains soit suspicieux._

– _Frank est sympa! J'imagine que pendant qu'on n'est pas là, il essayera peut-être de la raisonner. Elle s'est tout de suite braquée quand on lui a raconté l'histoire !_

– _Oui, je suppose qu'on n'est vraiment pas crédible ou qu'elle est simplement plus intelligente que les autres. Si nous allons à Gryffondor, je crois qu'il ne faudra pas compter sur son amitié!_

– _Elle a peut-être un peu peur … Je sais pas, moi … Elle croit peut-être qu'on est dangereuses, ou qu'on ne mérite pas sa confiance. Ou qu'on va lui piquer Franky !_

– _Je me demande bien pourquoi nous sommes arrivées en période de guerre, aussi! Ça va pas nous faciliter les choses … Et Franky, je le lui laisse volontiers! Je ne voudrais pas empêcher la naissance de Neville, _sourit Kat.

– _Il y a peut-être une raison … En toute logique, on aurait dû arriver en 2014. Je sais pas si on est censées faire changer les choses, mais même sans le vouloir, il y aura des différences avec ce qu'il y a dans les livres, parce qu'on va côtoyer les personnages et personnellement, je vais pas laisser les gentils mourir !_

– _On ne peut pas jouer avec toute l'histoire non plus ! Si Lily et James ne meurent pas … Il y aura plus de bouleversements qu'on ne pourra contrôler. Momo, _dit Kat avec un air triste, _on ne pourra pas tous les sauver, tu en as conscience? En sauvant égoïstement certains, on risque d'en tuer beaucoup plus …_

Elles avaient continué d'avancer dans le train en parlant et, absorbée dans leur conversation, Kathleen bouscula quelqu'un.

– _Ça va ?_ Fit Morgane en essayant de la rattraper tant bien que mal. Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, du con !

– C'est cette cruche qui ne regardait pas devant elle, répondit un garçon de leur âge à la cravate verte.

– Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la cruche ?! Commença à s'énerver Kat alors que Morgane l'aidait à se relever.

– Non, et je ne veux pas savoir ! Maintenant demande à ta copine la naine de dégager le passage.

– La naine ? S'indigna Morgane en montant d'un ton. T'es mort, mon gars, fit-elle d'une voix grave avant de se jeter sur lui.

– Mo ! Cria Kat, paniquée en voyant sa furie d'amie se jeter sur le Serpentard, les envoyant tous deux à terre.

Elle aperçut celui-ci glisser sa main pour prendre sa baguette et réactive, la brunette lança un « Experlliarmus !». Elle attrapa la baguette de son adversaire avec joie. Kathleen venait de réussir son premier sort de défense.

– Serait-on en position d'infériorité ? Demanda Morgane en se moquant, toujours en le maintenant au sol. Merci, au fait, Kat !

– De rien, répondit celle-ci sur son petit nuage.

Elle aperçut soudain une bande de Serpentard arriver et lança à son amie :

– Et si on y allait, genre : maintenant !? Avant d'avoir des ennuis plus gros que nous ?

– Tu veux dire, gros comme le mec, au milieu, là ? Ouais, c'pas une mauvaise idée, fit Morgane en se relevant. A plus, mon chou ! Lança-t-elle en adressant un sourire narquois au Serpentard toujours au sol.

Et sur ces mots, elles filèrent comme Pocahontas pour sauver John Smith. À toute vitesse, quoi. À bout de souffle, elles retrouvèrent finalement leur compartiment mais alors que Morgane allait ouvrir la porte, elles entendirent la charmante voix d'Alice parler à leurs propos.

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de raconter sur nous_, murmura Morgane en collant son oreille contre la porte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit signe à son amie de venir écouter également.

– Elles sont étranges, quoique tu en penses, Frank ! Je ne crois pas une minute à leur histoire et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Dumbledore a pu les accepter dans notre école ! On ne sait rien de ces filles ! Lorsque Kathleen a dit qu'elles connaissaient des tas de choses, elles ont eu un regard entendu ! Je suis sûre qu'elle parlait de magie noire ! Alors excuses-moi mais après ce qui s'est passé cet été, j'ai des doutes sur leur honnêteté. Toi qui veux être Auror, tu ferais bien de te méfier davantage des inconnues !

– Toi, Alice, tu es trop méfiante ! Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore aurait pris le risque d'accepter des élèves qui pratiquent la magie noire. À mon avis, il connaissait sûrement la femme qui les a adoptés. En plus, ça sous-entend que tu ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore ! Tu devrais vraiment être plus sympa avec elles. Tu as été super désagréable avec la blonde, alors qu'elles arrivent dans un lieu qu'elles ne connaissaient pas et qu'elles font ce qu'elles peuvent pour se soutenir mutuellement. Leur regard entendu, comme tu dis, portait sûrement sur des sortilèges un peu … inutiles mais amusants. Ça ne me surprendrait pas …

– Et bien, moi, elles ne me feront pas tomber dans leur piège ! Répondit fortement Alice. Et si tu es assez bête pour croire leur histoire, tant pis pour toi ! Il ne faudra pas te plaindre auprès de moi lorsque tu auras vu leur vrai visage !

Les deux jeunes filles de l'autre côté de la porte se regardèrent, à la fois furieuses et blessées. Elles ne s'étaient pas fait beaucoup d'amis, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, la répartition. Pour l'instant aucune d'entre vous n'a juste. Ou du moins, soit vous trouvez pour l'une et pas pour l'autre, soit vous ne trouvez rien du tout xD On vous laisse donc une chance de tenter encore une fois votre chance avant le prochain chapitre. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous dire pourquoi vous pensez à une maison plutôt qu'une autre.

Ceci dit, presque personne ne nous a mis à Serdaigle, c'est un poil vexant xD

Sinon, au monde des devinettes, il y a le fameux serpentard. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? En quel année est-il ? Va-t-il devenir l'ennemi, l'ami, l'amant de l'une des héroïnes ? Ou va-t-il tomber aux oubliettes après ce chapitre ?

N'hésitez pas également à nous donner vos impressions sur Alice et Frank ! Vous semblent-ils sympathiques, énervants, intelligents ?

Je vous propose également de suggérer des blagues ou des sorts que nous pourriez faire au cour de notre année à Poudlard ! Pas que Morgane manque d'idées mais ça pourrait être très drôle !

A vos claviers et à bientôt !


	6. Celles qui voulaient bruler le choixpeau

Hello Hello :3

Voici la suite (honnêtement je suis choquée qu'on soit aussi régulières)

Vous allez ENFIN savoir dans quelle(s) maison(s) vont être réparties Mo' et Kat (ou les folles comme certaines les appellent, ce qui leur va bien)

On remercie celles qui ont reviewer, vous êtes les meilleures, vous gérez la fougère et tout ce qui va avec:Neiflheim, Guest (t'as pas mis de nom donc... Tu te reconnaitra espère :D),MillyBlueBird, 05300mama, zuutt &amp; CandyMyla

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent, qui mettent en favoris, qui suivent l'histoire etc... Si vous voulez voir apparaitre votre nom sur le tableau des champions vous savez ce que vous avez à faire hehe (Ca commence par un R, ou un C, comme vous préférez)

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espérons que le chapitre vous plaira et que vous allez rire un peu quand même! (C'est quand même un des buts de cette fic)

Mila &amp; Rukie

_Italique_ = Français (mais je pense que vous avez compris maintenant ;))

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Celles qui voulaient bruler le choixpeau**

Kathleen et Morgane décidèrent de ne pas retourner dans leur compartiment avant la fin du voyage, principalement pour que Morgane n'attaque pas une seconde personne, cette personne étant en l'occurrence Alice. Elles firent peur à des premières années pour récupérer un compartiment pour elles seules. Pour s'occuper, les deux filles avaient acheté des jeux sorciers durant les deux semaines où elles travaillaient au chemin de traverse et occupaient le reste du voyage en riant et en jouant.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du train, il faisait nuit noire mais Morgane distingua cependant la grande silhouette du demi géant Rubeus Hagrid qui interpellait les premières années pour les rassembler.

\- Hagrid! Cria-t-elle en faisant des signes de la main pour attirer son attention, sautillant pour regarder par-dessus les têtes des élèves.

_\- Laisse tomber,_ lui dit Kat avec un sourire moqueur, _il risque de te confondre avec les premières années de toute façon._

Elle esquiva le coup qu'allait lui administrer son "amie" en riant.

_\- Tu crois qu'on va être réparties devant tout le monde ou bien avant ou après la cérémonie?_ Demanda Morgane tout en comparant sa taille à celle des premières années.

_\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Déjà, j'ose espérer qu'on ne doit pas aller dans les barques parce que je n'ai pas envie de dire bonjour au calamar géant !_

_-Je pense que si cela devait être le cas on serait déjà avec Hagrid. Tiens, regarde, il part. On doit donc rejoindre les calèches. Il suffit de suivre les autres. _Fit Morgane en commençant à suivre la masse d'élèves.

_\- Quand je pense que ce sont des sombrals qui tirent les calèches et que presqu'aucun élève ne le sait, ça me donne des frissons dans le dos !_ Lança Kat en voyant les dites calèches.

_\- C'est sûr que c'est un peu bizarre de se dire ça._ Fit Morgane en s'approchant d'une des calèches. _Il faut pas que l'on se retrouve avec Franck et sa chieuse._

_\- Ouais bah je suis pas convaincue qu'on soit mieux accueillies par les autres, _dit Kat en montant dans la dernière calèche qui restait. _Oh oh …_

_\- Tu crois que je vais me faire tabasser? _Demanda Morgane en croisant le regard meurtrier de son nouvel ami de Serpentard.

Elle lui adressa un rapide signe de la main des plus polis, signe qui demandait uniquement l'utilisation du majeur, lorsqu'il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins.

_\- Tabasser ? Nooon, je crois que tu vas te faire avada kedavraiser, c'est mieux tu crois ? _Chuchota Kat en n'osant plus avancer vers le Serpentard qui les fixait, sans aucune gêne.

_\- Tu crois que c'est qui? J'avais déjà remarqué ça, mais il est carrément mignon, de près encore plus. C'est dommage qu'il ait un balai dans le cul. _Commença Morgane avant de se reprendre._ Désolée, instinct de perverse._

_\- Ouais, bah heureusement qu'il comprend pas le français le gadjo !_

\- Bon, vous montez ou vous préférez courir ? Râla le Serpentard. Vous empêchez la calèche de partir !

-Tiens, il sait parler. Fit Morgane avant de monter suivie par son amie.

Elle s'assit juste en face de lui et le jaugea du regard pendant qu'il en faisait de même.

\- Naine, l'entendirent-elle marmonner.

Kathleen eut un sourire amusé, ce Serpentard lui plaisait bien, à elle aussi, il semblait plus accessible que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Ta mère elle a dû accoucher dans les toilettes, ta tête est toute déformée. Lança Morgane sans trop réfléchir, pour changer.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

\- Connard.

\- Ça sera Monsieur connard pour toi.

\- C'est cool, si c'est juste pour elle, moi je peux t'appeler juste connard, d'après ce que tu dis, se moqua Kathleen à son tour.

\- Ça valait aussi pour toi la cruche ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Et monsieur l'odieux Serpentard connard aurait-il un autre nom ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Dans le cuuuul. Chantonna Morgane en regardant les autres Serpentards qui semblaient suivre la conversation de près.

\- Elles sortent d'où ces deux-là ? Murmura l'un d'eux à son ami.

\- De ton cul, du con ? Proposa gentiment Kat, influencée par la petite blonde qui s'excitait à côté d'elle.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que je suis fière de toi. Fit Morgane en lançant un regard larmoyant vers son amie.

\- Tu l'as droguée ou elle est juste arriérée naturellement?

\- Tu nous as toujours pas dit ton nom. Lui rappela la blonde en l'ignorant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me présenter à des impures comme vous !

\- Et ça va, tu survis à respirer le même air ? Oh mon dieu, fait gaffe, répondit Kat, ton sang pourrait devenir impur vu que tu es entré en contact avec nous tout à l'heure !

\- En plus, tu nous connais pas, comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir qu'on est pas de sang pur.

\- Je connais les différentes familles, je sais très bien que vous n'en faites pas partie.

\- On est même pas anglaises. Fit remarquer Kat en lui adressant un regard blasé.

\- Je crois pas que ça soit la peine de discutailler avec lui, il m'a l'air un peu schizophrène sur les bords. Un coup pas trop trop désagréable, un coup infect.

\- C'est la consanguinité qui fait cet effet-là, je crois, confia Kat comme si les Serpentards n'étaient pas là.

\- C'est sur faire des bébés avec sa cousine ou son cousin, ou son elfe de maison, c'pas tip top pour les générations futures. C'est un coup à faire des zinzins. La preuve. Je suis sure que son père et sa mère sont cousins. Chose qui chez les gens civilisés n'est pas normal.

À peine eut-elle terminé que la calèche se stoppa, les filles sortirent immédiatement, en effet, les regards meurtriers que les Serpentards leur avaient lancé faisaient froid dans le dos. Elles se stoppèrent malgré elles devant le château. On aurait pu croire qu'elles s'étaient transformées en carpe tant elles étaient éblouies et abasourdies par ce qu'elles voyaient devant elles.

– Par la petite culotte en dentelle de mamie Nova. C'est… mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Souffla Morgane les yeux exorbités.

Cette phrase cassa la magie pour Kathleen qui regarda Morgane d'un air dégoûté.

– Je sais bien qu'elle n'existe pas vraiment mais imaginer une culotte en dentelle pour une mamie, c'est répugnant, grimaça-t-elle.

Elles s'approchèrent de la porte et virent une vieille femme au visage et à l'expression stricte. Elle semblait d'ailleurs attendre quelqu'un.

– _Tu penses que c'est qui je pense que c'est ? _Murmura Kat à Momo.

– _C'est McGogo, non ? J'espère qu'elle ne nous attend pas _…

– Mesdemoiselles Kerrien ?

– Euh oui ? Fit Kathleen en se sentant soudainement petite.

– Vous êtes en retard, lança-t-elle sèchement. Bien, dépêchez-vous de me suivre, nous allons vous repartir avant les premières années qui sont arrivés depuis cinq minutes déjà.

– Devant tout le monde ? Hoqueta Morgane en manquant de rater une marche.

– Nous l'aurions fait avant si vous étiez arrivées plus tôt, répondit leur nouveau professeur.

– _Pas de notre faute s'il restait qu'une calèche quand même,_ marmonna Kat en français.

– _Calèche remplie de trous du cul, soit dit en passant,_ fit remarquer la blonde à son amie.

– Ne marmonnez pas en Français ! Ne marmonnez pas du tout d'ailleurs. Ou alors ayez la décence de le faire discrètement.

– Oui professeur, scandèrent les deux jeunes filles, nerveusement.

Elles aimaient beaucoup le personnage de Minerva mais elle était un peu intimidante quand même. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle et le professeur de métamorphose leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

– Attendez ici, je vais m'assurer que tous les élèves sont bien à l'intérieur puis j'irais chercher les premières années.

Les jeunes femmes la regardèrent s'éloigner puis commencèrent à paniquer.

\- _Bon sang, déjà que le fait qu'on soit nouvelles nous apporte un statut particulier mais si en plus on doit faire la répartition devant tout le monde ! Et je ne sais pas où je vais me retrouver. Vu comment je me suis comportée avec le Monsieur Connard, j'aime autant ne pas être à Serpentard, ou alors pour lui rendre la vie invivable. C'est tentant. Sur Pottermore, j'ai eu le choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je sais pas quoi choisir moi,_ commença Morgane en parlant à toute vitesse. **Je vais mourir,** fit-elle en commençant à parler en danois.

Kathleen, quant à elle, avait mis son cerveau sur pause. Elle était pétrifiée de stress. Elle s'imaginait aller à Serdaigle, car après tout, elle adorait apprendre. Peut-être à Poufsouffle, même si elle détestait le jaune. En tout cas, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne serait pas avec son amie. Et ça la stressait encore plus. Elle avait soudainement envie de vomir. Et de partir en courant. Genre tout de suite, pensa-t-elle en mettant un pied en arrière, prête à partir en courant et à retourner sur le chemin de traverse.

– _Tu ne me laisse pas toute seule,_ fit Morgane les dents serrées en se tournant vers elle d'un air menaçant. _Si on n'est pas ensemble, tant pis, ça nous permettra peut-être d'en savoir plus sur tout ce qui nous entoure. Ah voilà les premières années._

– Bien, n'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire, lança McGonagal à tous les nouveaux élèves. Commençons.

Et la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit alors sur des dizaines de regards braqués sur les nouveaux arrivants.

– _Je vais me faire pipi dessus, _chuchota Morgane alors que le professeur les regardait en leur faisant signe d'avancer.

Ce qu'elles firent. La Grande Salle était longue, et le trajet jusqu'au tabouret sur lequel était posé le choixpeau sembla durer une éternité. Elles pouvaient sentir tous les regards braqués sur elles et lorsqu'elles lancèrent un rapide regard vers les tables, elles aperçurent Frank qui leur adressa un sourire, Alice qui ne leur adressa elle aucun sourire, les Maraudeurs qui semblaient être en train de parler d'elles, Morgane remarqua aussi le Serpentard-Monsieur-Connard qui les fixait, apparemment amusé de les voir mal à l'aise à ce point.

– Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, lança le directeur quand le choixpeau eut fini de chanter, nous accueillons exceptionnellement deux nouvelles élèves qui entreront directement en dernière année.

Une vague de chuchotement parcourut la Grande Salle. Morgane dansait d'un pied à l'autre. Kathleen gardait les yeux rivés sur le choixpeau en se mordant la lèvre au sang.

– Kathleen Kerrien, fit le professeur McGonagal.

La brunette déglutit. Elle regarda Morgane, implorante qui lui fit un signe de la main l'incitant à avancer. Elle l'entendit chuchoter que si elle n'avançait pas, elle lui mettrait un coup de pied dans les fesses. Kat respira un grand coup et s'avança vers le tabouret. Le professeur déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête et voyant le nombre de regard posé sur elle, elle se mit à paniquer. Elle croisa le regard de son amie.

Morgane lui lança un regard encourageant et lui sourit, malgré le fait qu'elle aussi, se sentait affreusement mal. Les yeux de Kat s'écarquillèrent soudainement et elle en déduisit que le choixpeau devait avoir commencé à lui parler.

En effet, celui-ci venait de lui souffler à l'oreille que c'était la première fois qu'il ne pouvait lire entièrement quelqu'un. Kat en déduisait que leur voyage devait avoir quelque chose avec ça. Que c'était peut-être pour que personne, pas même un choixpeau, ne sachent d'où elles venaient vraiment.

– Alors, jeune fille, où vais-je te répartir ? Tu as bon cœur, c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois assez travailleuse ni patiente pour aller à Poufsouffle. Hum, tu ne manques pas de courage, mais tu es trop réfléchie pour aller à Gryffondor. Alors Serpentard ou Serdaigle ?

– Pas à Serpentard, pitié ! Pensa Kathleen.

– Pas à Serpentard ? Pourtant tu as en toi la ruse, l'ambition et les plus nobles qualités de cette maison. Bien sûr, je vois que tu as une soif importante de connaissance et cela te rapproche des Serdaigle, mais je crois que tu t'y ennuierais bien vite. Alors je vais te mettre à SERPENTARD !

La jeune fille devint livide. Elle pensait pourtant que le choixpeau respectait le souhait de chacun. C'est ce que Dumbledore et Harry disaient toujours. Elle lança un regard horrifié à Morgane. Et regarda ensuite, déboussolée la table des verts et argent.

Morgane se mit à paniquer en voyant l'expression horrifiée de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle était certaine qu'elle avait demandé au choixpeau de ne pas l'envoyer là-bas et pourtant il l'avait fait, elle devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de très fort en elle qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix. Ou alors le choixpeau était une pute. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de la maison vers laquelle il allait la diriger.

Kathleen se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, toujours sonnée et croisa Morgane qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Celle-ci s'assit sur le tabouret et ferma les yeux au moment où le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête par le professeur de métamorphose. Elle sursauta également lorsque le choixpeau commença à lui parler.

\- Une seconde demoiselle étrange, voilà qui est inhabituel … Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Définitivement pas à Serdaigle. Ils finiraient par t'expulser eux-mêmes. Poufsouffle serait une bonne maison mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la plus adaptée.

– Je peux aller chez Serpentard, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Morgane.

– Tu pourrais rejoindre la maison de Serpentard, bien sûr, tu es rusée et tu as envie de parvenir à tes fins. Mais je crois que ton tempérament irréfléchi et ton caractère te pousse vers GRYFFONDOR !

– Je vais te cramer ta famille, fit Morgane avant que le chapeau ne fut retiré de sa tête.

Elle regarda Kat, inquiète. Ce qu'elles redoutaient le plus avait eu lieu. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de lui sourire mais elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et fut obligée de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Bien sûr, les deux tables avaient applaudis à leur répartition, mais toutes à leurs pensées, les deux jeunes filles ne s'en étaient même pas aperçues.

À la table des Serpentards, Kathleen rencontra le regard moqueur de Mister Connard. Trop loin d'elle, il ne put rien dire mais elle voyait très clairement que l'état dans lequel elle était l'amusait. Elle détourna le regard et fut choquée de voir que Severus Rogue était assis non loin d'elle. Il dût sentir qu'elle le fixait puisqu'il tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard assassin. Kat eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi était-elle dans la maison des méchaaannnntttssss ?! Et pourquoi ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment méchant ne voulaient rien savoir d'elle ?

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Morgane fut accueilli par un Frank enthousiaste et une Alice agacée. Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'à côté d'Alice était assise Lily Evans qui la regardait également. Morgane lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit, quelques instants plus tard Alice s'était tournée vers elle pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Lily regarda Morgane étonnée puis détourna le regard. La jeune femme lança un regard meurtrier vers la future petite amie de Frank et chercha son amie du regard mais quelqu'un l'interpella.

– Tu as encore perdue ton amie, on dirait ?

Morgane tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec nul autre que Sirius Black, qui avec ses amis, la fixait, apparemment amusé.

– Perspicace on dirait.

– N'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il

Mais l'attention de Morgane se reporta sur son amie, cependant à peine eut-elle le temps de la repérer qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

– La moindre des politesses, ça serait de me répondre.

– C'était une question rhétorique, je n'ai pas besoin de répondre si ? Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

– Quand on veut se faire des amis, si, on essaye de répondre lorsqu'on nous parle. Et arrête de regarder chez les Serpentards, ils vont pas la tuer dans la grande salle, tu sais, ils vont attendre d'être dans leur salle commune !

– Désolée, soupira Morgane. Il n'avait pas tort, elle ferait mieux de se trouver des amis, surtout si eux avaient envie de l'avoir comme amie. C'est juste que … Elle a pas l'air bien, et de toute façon, s'ils osent toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, je les castre. Ou pire.

– C'est quand même bizarre, intervint un autre garçon, extrêmement chevelu, pourquoi il y a toujours des Gryffondor qui se prennent d'amitié pour des Serpentards ?

Il lançait un regard vers une certaine rouquine en disant ça.

– J'étais amie avec elle bien avant d'être à Gryffondor et elle à Serpentard, donc ta formulation ne colle pas du tout. Et puis, avant d'être placés dans des maisons, nous sommes des êtres humains, fit remarquer la jeune femme, sans relever son allusion à Rogue et Lily.

– Vous portez le même nom de famille, fit remarquer le plus petit des garçons.

– Yep, se contenta de répondre Morgane.

– Vous êtes sœurs, continua-t-il perplexe.

– Pas par le sang, mais des sœurs adoptives oui, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne devait pas être désagréable avec lui, même si c'était Peter Pettigrow, après tout, si les maraudeurs étaient amis avec lui, c'était qu'il n'était pas encore trop trop con.

Du côté de Kathleen, c'était une ambiance moins amicale. En fait, elle n'avait même pas envie d'écouter la répartition et n'avait absolument pas hâte de voir apparaître la nourriture, tant son estomac était noué. Elle avait vu Morgane discuter avec les maraudeurs et elle était contente pour son amie. La brunette soupira.

– Ce n'est pas si terrible, ici, tu sais, lui lança soudain une voix.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'une jeune fille de son âge.

– _Ça n'a pas l'air non plus d'être le club Med_, marmonna Kat en français. Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille en parlant de leurs camarades.

– Oh, une fois que tout le monde se connaît, ça peut aller. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas avoir des gens amicaux partout, mais quand on te fait confiance c'est dans la poche, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard septique de Kat. Je m'appelle Johanna, mais tu peux m'appeler Jo.

– Merci Jo, sourit la brunette devant cette première forme de sympathie. Moi on me surnomme Kat ou même KitKat.

– KitKat ? C'est un peu … étrange comme surnom, fit remarquer la Serpentarde.

– T'as pas tort.

– Mais tu sais, ta copine, depuis tout à l'heure, elle parle avec le groupe de Gryffondor là. Les maraudeurs comme ils aiment se faire appeler.

– Et tu sais d'où ça vient ce nom ridicule ? Demanda Kat en souriant intérieurement

– Avec des cerveaux aussi atrophiés que les leurs, pas moyen de comprendre ce qu'ils pensent. Si tu veux un bon conseil, évite de les fréquenter et de te les mettre à dos par la même occasion, ce sont des salopards avec ceux de notre maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à Serpentard on est unis face à l'adversité !

Kathleen regarda son amie sourire à une idiotie des dits salopards. Comment expliquer à Jo que c'était ces personnages favoris sans qu'elle la regarde comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait ?

– Dans tous les cas, si tu ne suis pas mon conseil tu risques d'avoir des problèmes avec les gens de cette maison. Si ta sœur les apprécie, tant mieux pour elle, mais il serait judicieux pour toi de ne pas t'approcher d'eux. Tu peux toujours voir ta sœur sans qu'elle soit avec eux. Même si avoir une sœur à Gryffondor est … très limite.

– Ce ne sont que des maisons, Johanna, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Nous sommes sœurs, adoptives, certes, mais ce ne sont pas des couleurs de cravates et des dortoirs différents qui changeront cela !

– A ta guise, répondit la jeune femme. Mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été prévenue.

– Je prends note, répondit Kat d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle jeta encore un regard vers son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être à Gryffondor avec elle ! Johanna haussa les épaules avant de suivre le regard de sa nouvelle camarade de dortoir. La nouvelle de Gryffondor leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda, intriguée, elle tourna ensuite le regard vers son amie et lui sourit, se voulant rassurante probablement.

– Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse d'être à Serpentard, fit remarquer un jeune homme à l'air fatigué à la table des rouge et or qui avait vu l'échange de regard.

– Je le serais pas non plus à sa place, murmura Morgane. Si au moins on avait été placée dans la même maison...

– C'est impossible, répondit James Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard sont opposés, vous n'auriez jamais pu, avec des caractères si différent, être dans la même maison !

– Tu connais ni son caractère ni le mien, si ça se trouve il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui la fait plus pencher chez les Serpentards et moi chez les Gryffondors.

– Bof, le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, tu sais.

* * *

ALORS VOS IMPRESSIONS? Vous savez enfin dans quelles maisons les filles se sont retrouvées. Surprises? Personne avait trouvé exactement, même si certaines tenaient le bon bout!

Maintenant elles vont devoir s'adapter à la vie à Poudlard, se faire des amis (ou pas), galèrer avec les cours etc...

A la semaine prochaine! Bonne journée/soirée/nuit ;)


	7. Celles qui tentaient de s'adapter

Coucou :)

Voici le chapitre 7!

On a décidé de poster deux fois par semaine (mercredi et samedi) quand c'est possible ^^ J'espère que ça vous emplis de joie et de bonheur!

Merci à Guest, CandyMyla, MillyBlueBird, Neiflheim et 05300mama! Et merci à tout ceux qui lisent notre fiction :3

Ce chapitre est assez court, désolé, mais dites-vous que le prochain arrive vite!

On tenait aussi à faire une petite mise au point, car vous avez toutes été surprises de notre répartition, je crois. A l'époque où nous avons commencé cette fiction, Pottermore venait tout juste de sortir. Nous avions donc décidé de nous baser sur le résultat qu'il nous donnait. D'autant plus que ça correspondait, je crois, assez bien à nos personnalités. Vous ne nous connaissez pas encore et cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais il faut voir que Kathleen est différente lorsqu'elle n'est pas avec Morgane, tout comme Morgane n'a pas le même comportement forcément, même si elle est plus extravertie. Leurs (nos) répartitions sont donc justes, même si vous ne comprenez pas encore pourquoi.

Néanmoins, nous tenions à vous signaler que nous sommes de vraies personnes, avec nos qualités, certes, mais aussi nos défauts quelque soit nos maisons. Il ne faut pas réduire un personnage à sa maison, car nous avons tous des traits de caractères propres à chacune d'elle. Pour ceux qui connaissent Divergente, je ferais un parallèle. Comme Tris et Quatre qui veulent être altruiste, courageux, sincère, amicaux et juste (si mes souvenirs sont bons), à Poudlard, nous pouvons être intelligent, courageux, téméraire, rusé ET bienveillant. Le choixpeau choisit simplement le trait le plus marquant ou l'endroit où on est le plus apte à développer nos capacités.

Vous découvrirez donc au fil des chapitres différentes facettes de nos personnalités. Et bien que nous puissions changer, certaines d'elles sont déjà présentes, simplement cachées.

Autre chose, Mila a répondu à vos reviews, mais sous son compte perso et non le commun. Elle précise qu'elle est une "cruche" mais c'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte !

Bonne lecture

Rukie&amp;Mila

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII:**

**Celles qui tentaient de s'adapter**

Johanna l'avait finalement conduite dans leur salle commune et Kathleen devait admettre qu'elle avait fichtrement la classe ! On voyait carrément dans le lac ! La brunette poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant un tentacule du calamar géant, ce qui fit rire ses nouveaux camarades.

Tiens, pensa Kat, les Serpentards semblaient plus détendus et sympathiques dans l'ambiance feutrée de la salle commune.

– Bienvenue dans la meilleure maison de Poudlard, Kat, s'exclama alors Jo.

– Une fois que tu te seras adaptée, tu te rendras bien compte que ta soeur est insupportable et ridiculement petite, fit une voix dans son dos. J'imagine que tu as été placée ici pour une raison, qui m'échappe d'ailleurs.

– Tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est notre ami de la calèche ! Fit mine de se réjouir la jeune fille. Trois infos pour toi, mon grand : Petit un, je sais déjà qu'elle est insupportable et c'est une des choses qui font qu'on s'entend si bien, tu vois ! Petit deux, vaut mieux être petite qu'énorme comme ton amie que je vois derrière toi, rassure-moi, c'est pas ta petite-amie au moins ? Et petit trois, ne crois pas que parce que je suis seule, je suis plus facile à emmerder, parce que c'est loin d'être le cas ! Sur ce, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, tu te nommes ?

– Rabastan Lestrange, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard.

Kat le jaugea un instant, cherchant son rôle dans l'histoire mais quelque chose attira son attention, et ce quelque chose était les petites rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur le visage de sa nouvelle camarade de maison, Johanna. Cela allait être intéressant. Peut-être qu'elle allait avoir l'occasion de jouer à l'entremetteuse ?

– Et bien, Lestrange, dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, je te remercie de me souhaiter la bienvenue, à ta façon certes, mais merci. Johanna, tu me montres notre dortoir ?

Johanna hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre, sans dire un mot.

– Il est plutôt arrogant, lança Kathleen, alors qu'elles avançaient dans le couloir, mais il n'est pas vilain à regarder. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Johanna se contenta d'avancer, montrant son dos à Kat, de toute façon, qu'elle ne veuille ou pas lui répondre, elle était en train de se griller toute seule.

– La fille bien en chair, c'était sa petite-amie ? Continua-t-elle

– Pourquoi ? Demanda sèchement Johanna. T'es le genre de fille qui saute sur tous les mecs ?

Kat écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis les plissa, agacée.

– Peut-être. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je lui parlais un peu ? Je veux dire, si je me rapprochais un peu de lui, après tout, je n'ai rencontré que vous deux pour le moment, fit-elle d'un air innocent.

– Je m'en fiche bien de ce que tu fais, répliqua sa camarade toujours aussi sèchement. C'est ton souci si tu veux passer pour une pétasse.

– Pour une pétasse ? Carrément ? Bah écoutes, je me moque bien de ce que les gens pense de moi, donc je vais peut-être retourner dans la salle commune et l'embrasser comme il ne l'a jamais été ! Peut-être qu'en revenant t'aura assez de couilles pour me dire que je ne suis qu'une garce qui va te piquer le mec qui te plaît !

Johanna s'arrêta juste devant la porte de leur dortoir.

– La ferme, je ne suis pas du tout sur lui, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est insupportable, et de tout façon t'as l'air de l'intéresser alors vas-y, va lui rouler une pelle puisque t'as des couilles, comme tu dis. Je n'en ai personnellement rien à faire de lui.

– Moi ? L'intéresser ? Alors là, ça m'étonnerait grandement ! Rit Kathleen. Écoute, Jo, je voulais pas te fâcher, mais je vois bien qu'il te plaît, insupportable ou pas. Je pensais plutôt t'offrir mon aide que te le piquer !

– Ah … Fit Johanna, qui sembla se calmer. Je-je … Je pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Il ne respecte personne et je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne me respecte pas, et puis, je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs parce que c'est perdu d'avance. Alors oublie, j'ai passé trois ans à l'aimer, je peux encore tenir cette année et ne plus jamais le revoir.

– C'est toi qui vois, soupira Kat qui restait cependant déterminée à aider la jeune fille.

– Oui, allez, viens, je te montre notre chambre !

Johanna se tourna et ouvrit la porte en bois massif sur laquelle on pouvait lire « septièmes années », Kat la suivit et regarda autour d'elle. C'était sombre, certes, mais encore une fois, il y avait vue sur le lac et la couleur bleu-vert que l'eau projetait dans la chambre semblait … Magique.

* * *

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, plusieurs des étudiants regardaient avec curiosité la petite blonde qui venait d'arriver et qui regardait leur salle commune comme si elle en avait toujours rêvé. Certains sourirent en se rappelant le temps où ils découvraient eux-aussi cet endroit chaleureux et convivial.

Une jeune rousse s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour la ramener avec eux.

– Salut, je suis Lily Evans. Si tu as besoin d'aide, c'est mon boulot ainsi que celui de Remus Lupin de te conseiller.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement chaleureuse mais essayait de ne pas être trop froide non plus.

– Salut ! Fit Morgane en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un problème avec elle, problème qui venait d'Alice d'ailleurs, qu'elle-même devait se montrer désagréable, bien au contraire, autant la prendre à son propre jeu et lui faire fermer son clapet.

– J'en prends note, merci, c'est très gentil !

– Je t'en prie, c'est mon rôle en tant que Préfète en Chef. Tu vas sûrement être ajoutée à notre dortoir, à moi, Alice, Marlène McKinnon et Lizie Bennet. Tu le trouveras facilement, c'est celui du dernier étage.

– D'accord, merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Fit la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté, tout sourire.

Lily Evans – future Potter – lança un regard dans la direction d'Alice et les deux jeunes femmes partirent, probablement vers le dortoir.

– On dirait que tu ne t'es pas faite une très bonne amie en la personne d'Alice, constata James Potter en passant à côté d'elle pour s'installer dans un des canapés devant la cheminée.

– Si tu savais à quel point je m'en tamponne le postérieur, fit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur, comme si elle était chez elle … mais elle était chez elle ! Elle m'aime pas et je me contrefiche de sa personne, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes, à part dans sa petite tête, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

– T'es pas du genre à mâcher tes mots, toi, dis-donc, rit Peter Pettigrow en venant s'asseoir avec eux.

– C'est pas amusant de toujours agir comme une parfaite petite fille, lui répondit-elle en souriant. On est jeune qu'une seule fois, c'est ce que Kat et moi avons appris avec Mamie Nova.

Elle retint un gloussement en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait d'une personne qui n'existait pas comme si elle avait toujours été présente, avant de claquer bien sûr.

– C'est une bonne philosophie de vie, sourit Lupin alors que lui et Black venaient de les rejoindre.

– Que nous nous évertuons à mettre en application chaque jour en faisant des blagues aux Serpentards, ajouta Sirius.

– C'est assez intéressant comme passe-temps. C'est si divertissant que ça ? Vous ne vous en prenez qu'aux Serpentards ? Les questionna-t-elle.

– En général, c'est un nid de mangemort de toute façon, confirma James. Mais on a des têtes qui ne nous reviennent pas dans toutes les maisons ! Ce n'est pas un traitement exclusif !

– Je vois, fit Morgane en le regardant avec insistance. Le monde est rempli de cons, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je me souviens, il fût un temps, j'avais l'habitude de faire pas mal de conneries, mais maintenant, je suis mature !

– Alors ne reste pas trop avec nous, répondit Sirius. On voudrait pas risquer de le devenir, sait-on jamais, c'est peut-être contagieux cette cochonnerie là !

– Ça peut servir d'avoir l'air mature, Kat, elle arrive à faire pleins de trucs avec cette capacité ! Mais moi, ça marche pas, je sais pas pourquoi. Je dois avoir une tête bizarre. Elle arrive toujours à me sortir des conneries que je fais, enfin ça dépend, quand ce sont des trucs cons, et qu'il faut être rapide je suis douée pour inventer des histoires débiles … Je parle trop non ? Débita-t-elle à une vitesse folle.

– Un peu, concéda Remus avec un sourire amusé. Mais après tout, tu ne connais personne, ton amie mise à part, ça peut se comprendre que tu sois nerveuse.

– Je suis jamais nerveuse, grommela la jeune femme en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

– On y croit tous, rit James en lui ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, sous son air horrifiée – nan mais ses cheveux, quoi !

Morgane déglutit, se rendant compte après un long moment dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Elle avait juste les Maraudeurs autour d'elle et elle parlait avec eux, normal. Enfin, elle parlait toute seule et ils écoutaient, répondant par ci par là. En fait, elle était en train de s'afficher devant … devant le groupe des Gryffondors très sexy – Pettigrow étant compté non sexy, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit à part ça -. Jamais dans sa petite vie de légume elle avait été en présence d'autant de garçons gâtés par la nature à ce point... D'ailleurs même pas un seul … Triste vie.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tout à coup, s'inquiéta Peter en voyant la jeune fille partir ailleurs dans ses pensées.

– Excuse-moi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? Demanda Morgane en revenant soudainement sur terre.

– Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller, répéta-t-il.

– Si si, je vais bien, juste un petit moment d'égarement, fit-elle en essayant d'afficher un sourire, les joues légèrement roses.

– Bon, c'est pas tout, les enfants, lança James d'un ton supérieur, mais les cours commencent tôt demain et nous, les grands maraudeurs, avons encore pleins de chose à préparer pour que cette rentrée commence bien ! Tu devrais aller faire connaissance avec les filles, d'ailleurs, avant qu'Alice ne les monte contre toi, lança-t-il à l'intention de Morgane.

– C'est probablement trop tard, fit la jeune femme en affichant une mine sombre. Elle ferait mieux de pas trop me faire chier, celle-là, sinon elle va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, grommela-t-elle pour elle-même. Bonne nuit ! Lança-t-elle en se tournant pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles.

– À toi aussi ! Au fait, ton dortoir, c'est le dernier étage, celui de gauche et ne me demande pas comment je le sais !

– Je préfère pas savoir de toute façon, du moment que tu débarques pas en pleine nuit pour me faire peur.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a d'yeux que pour sa Lily-jolie ! Ricana Sirius avant de se lever à son tour pour monter dans son dortoir.

– _J'espère pour elle qu'il est pas venu la mâter dans son sommeil, _fit-elle pour elle-même avant de passer la porte menant aux escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le fameux dortoir, la conversation qui avait lieu se stoppa. Ça allait être sympa l'ambiance ici, pensa-t-elle.

– Salut, je me suis pas présentée à tout le monde, je m'appelle Morgane, lança-t-elle en souriant après une minute de silence assez pesante.

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis l'une d'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

– Bienvenue à Gryffondor, Morgane ! Je suis Lizie Bennet et voici Marlène McKinnon, dit-elle en montrant une belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais. Et euh … Tu connais déjà Lily et Alice, à ce qu'on m'a dit, ajouta-t-elle, gênée.

– Salut. Contente de vous rencontrer, j'espère qu'on va toutes bien s'entendre, après tout, il reste une année ! Fit-elle en souriant, tout en poignardant Alice dans sa tête.

– C'est cela oui, bon, c'est pas tout mais je suis crevée, lança Alice, bonne nuit !

Lily et Marlène firent la même chose qu'Alice, soit se mettre dans leur lit et tirer les rideaux. Lizie fit un petit sourire à Morgane, qui se voulait rassurant.

– Ils ont ajouté un lit près de la fenêtre mais si tu préfères être près de la porte, on peut échanger, si tu veux !

– T'en fais pas, tu en fais déjà beaucoup pour moi là, en me traitant comme un être humain, fit-elle en baissant la voix. Je vais prendre ce lit, te casse pas la tête, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

– Ça marche ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, les filles sont plutôt sympa en général, même Alice, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air septique de la blonde. Ça leur passera dans quelques jours ! Bonne nuit et si tu as besoin de quelques choses, n'hésite pas !

– Merci beaucoup ! Bonne nuit et à demain ! Répondit Morgane en se tournant vers son grand lit à baldaquin qui avait l'air bien plus confortable que celui qu'elle avait partagé avec son amie pendant leur séjour mouvementé sur le chemin de traverse...

D'ailleurs cette année promettait d'être très, mais alors, très mouvementée.

* * *

Et voilà!

On a pu introduire quelques personnages (c'est surtout à ça que servait ce chapitre en fait, disons que c'est un peu un chapitre intermédiaire...)

Dites-nous si ça vous a plus et ce que vous attendez de la suite!

A très bientôt!


	8. Celles qui survécurent au premier jour

Bonjour à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'il faut beau et que le soleil brille (c'est pas le cas chez moi mais on peut espérer pour les autres) !

On remercie MillyBlueBird, zuutt, CandyMyla, Neiflheim, Mama et yoOyOo ! Vous êtes super, on vous aime fort et compte sur vous !

Par rapport à l'annonce du chapitre d'avant, on compte essayer de poster deux fois par semaine, mais c'est possible qu'il y est des semaines où nous ne pourrons pas poster (vacances, maladies, enlèvement par des aliens). Mais vous pouvez compter sur nous pour faire notre possible !

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Mila et Rukie**

* * *

**\- CHAPITRE VIII -**

**Celles qui survécurent à leur premier jour **

Lorsque Morgane émergea de son bol, le lendemain, elle crut qu'elle allait recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle jeta un regard amusé aux maraudeurs, hilares à côté d'elle. C'était donc de ça qu'ils parlaient hier ! En voyant arriver son amie, plutôt furax vers leur table, elle pensa qu'ils n'allaient pas rire longtemps.

\- Vous ! S'écria l'ancienne brunette en arrivant devant la table des griffons. Vous trouvez ça drôle, bande de macaque décérébré ?! Vous vous attaquez aux autres sans raison, comme les abrutis sans cervelle que vous êtes ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce-que c'est drôle d'humilier les autres devant toute l'école ! Non mais vous avez quel âge, franchement ? Même Morgane a cinq ans était plus mature!

\- Je sais pas qui doit se sentir le plus insulté, eux ou moi ? Demanda Morgane en se mordant la lèvre, amusée par l'apparence de son amie.

Les cheveux rouge et or, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait ça. Bien sûr, de son point de vue, c'était amusant, mais en se mettant à sa place, elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait aussi péter un câble, elle serait même probablement en train de leur mastiquer la cervelle.

\- Vu ta mentalité de l'époque, c'est eux qui devrait avoir franchement honte de leur attitude puérile ! Siffla Kathleen en se secouant la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux bicolores. Ceci dit, ajouta t-elle en s'installant à côté de son amie, faut avouer que je porte mieux le rouge et or que les autres Serpentards, non ?

\- Quoi que tu fasses t'es sexy, la rassura Morgane, à sa manière.

Elle lui tapota dans le dos puis se tourna vers les Gryffondors.

\- Bon, comment on enlève ça ? Demanda t-elle soudainement plus sérieuse.

\- Ben, on l'enlève pas, bafouilla Peter. Ça doit partir en fin de journée …

\- Il est pas sérieux-là ? Je vais pas garder les cheveux comme ça ! S'outra Kat en le tuant du regard.

\- Dis donc, face de pioche, tu rigoles, j'espère ! Fit Morgane en s'approchant de son visage, les yeux plissés.

Elle l'observa un instant puis se recula avant se tourner vers son amie.

\- Tu sais, ces magasines débiles que j'aime tant, je suis sûre qu'il y a une potion ou un bidule pour teindre les cheveux, on peut peut-être récupérer ta couleur … Si tu me fais confiance.

\- Je ne fais absolument pas confiance à ton niveau de sorcellerie, mais à part y mettre le feu, je vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire, soupira la jeune fille. Au fait, ajouta t-elle sérieusement, ça a été comment hier ? Tu n'as pas fait de gaffe à propos de … de gaffe quoi ?

\- Bah merci, c'est sympa, je te signale qu'il y a des sorts que je fais mieux que toi et j'ai appris celui qui fais faire des prouts, toi tu sais pas le faire, que je sache ! Et j'ai réussi des sorts avant toi, en fait on est à égalité, est-ce bien clair ?! Bon, d'accord, tu lis plus que moi et tu es moins flemmarde que moi, je te l'accorde mais … Ah oui, ça c'est plus ou moins bien passé, Alice est une petite troufionne et semble bien décidée à monter les autres contre moi, mais Lizie est sympatoche. J'ai juste parlé de Mamie Nova deux secondes … Paix à son âme, débita Morgane sans s'arrêter sous les regards de son amie et du groupe de Gryffondors.

\- Je vois, sourit Kathleen en se doutant que c'était l'effet de trois beaux garçons qui rendait Morgane comme ça. Mais rien d'autres de compromettant que certaines personnes mal-intentionnées pourraient retourner contre moi ? Dit-elle en voulant surtout s'assurer que Momo, grande bavarde, n'avait rien dit ni fait pour changer le futur.

\- Pas que je sache, répondit la jeune femme avant de se replonger dans le bol comme si de rien était.

\- Bon, si tu le dis. Au fait, je sais le nom de Monsieur Connard !

\- Kes'kesai ? Demanda Morgane en relevant le visage pour regarder en direction de la table des Serpentards, la bouche pleine.

\- Rabastan Lestrange, qui m'a presque souhaité la bienvenue. Je dis presque parce que tu vois le genre de personnage que c'est …

\- Intéressant, intéressant, fit son amie, après avoir avalé ce qu'il y avait dans sa bouche. Et la mocheté à côté de lui, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? C'est peut-être sa copine … Il a vraiment bon goût dans ce cas, fit-elle avant de boire le contenu de son verre d'une traite. Tu veux manger un peu ?

\- Il y a de quoi manger à la française ? Demanda la brunette avant d'attraper le croissant que lui lançait son amie. Merci. La mocheté, je ne sais pas qui c'est, Johanna ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé hier, mais vu qu'on a failli se prendre la tête, j'ai pas insisté. C'est qui la brune à côté d'Alice et Frank ?

\- Marlène McKignion de pain ou je ne sais quoi. Elle a l'air d'elle aussi croire aux débilités d'Alice. Je sais d'ailleurs même pas ce qu'elle s'évertue à dire sur moi, celle-là, répondit-elle en jetant un regard discret dans la direction du groupe de filles de son année.

\- McKinnon, hein … Répéta Kathleen le regard dans le vague.

\- Ah oui, c'est plutôt Marlène McKinnon, t'as raison. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, sourit Kathleen en sentant le poids des regards des garçons, elle ajouta cependant à son amie en français : _ne t'attache pas trop à elle, ça va être une des premières _…

Morgane la regarda les yeux écarquillés mais ne regarda pas en direction de la jeune femme pour ne pas attirer de soupçons.

_\- Merde alors_, souffla t-elle.

_\- Si je me souviens bien, il doit lui rester un an, _confirma Kat toujours en français_,_ sous-entendant un an à vivre_._

Son amie n'ajouta rien, car il n'y avait rien à ajouter, mais elle se sentit soudainement triste, c'était tellement injuste, si seulement elle pouvait empêcher cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, même si elle le voulait elle n'avait pas la moindre chance d'y arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas lancer des sorts de prouts à tout va.

\- Tu as quoi comme cours ce matin ? Interrogea la serpentarde.

\- Potions, et toi ?

\- Aussi, on a au moins ça ensemble, ensuite j'ai histoire de la magie, avec Binns.

\- Dur, j'ai botanique moi.

\- Je préfère l'histoire au jardinage, rit Kat, c'est pas pour rien que je n'ai pas pris cette matière !

\- J'aime bien mettre mes doigts dans la bouse moi, rit Morgane. Je blague, ajouta t-elle en voyant le regard que lui lançait Peter. Enfin bon. On va vite fait s'occuper de tes cheveux et on va en cours … Quoique le professeur Slughorn fera sûrement une potion pour les Serpentards.

\- Oui, affirma Kat en voyant que leur professeur n'était pas à table. J'imagine que certains membres de ma maison sont déjà aller se plaindre.

Elle lança un regard encore chargé de colère à ceux qui avait fait ça à ses cheveux.

\- Que cela soit clair entre nous, je suis plutôt le genre gentille, que Morgane en soit témoin, mais que je subisse encore une de vos blagues et ça serra œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Autrement dit, je vous étriperais et ferais des guirlandes avec vos boyaux ! Vu ?

\- Ouais ouais, fit James le menton dans sa main, pas le moins du monde impressionné. On ferra attention, mais c'est bien parce que tu es amie avec la naine de notre maison.

\- Excuse-moi ? S'étrangla Morgane. Tu ne parles pas de ma personne j'espère ?!

\- Je crois bien que si, confirma Kathleen.

Elle regarda James avec un sourire qui inquiéta un peu le Gryffondor, celui qui veut dire « toi mon gars, tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça et t'imagines pas la merde dans laquelle tu viens de te mettre ».

\- Je ne suis pas naine comme tu dis, monsieur cul de bouteille ! Fit-elle en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts lorsqu'elle prononça le mot naine. Tu veux probablement que je foute le feu à ton trou d'balle ! Tu vas voir toi, continua t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Ne dit-on pas que plus c'est petit, plus c'est hargneux ?

\- C'est censé nous faire peur ? Ricana Sirius devant la demi-portion.

\- Et bien, demande à Kat ! Lança t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux lançant des éclairs dans la direction du jeune homme, qui affichait un sourire en coin.

\- Yep ! Je confirme, un chien enragé qui détruit tout sur son passage, affirma cette dernière en insistant inconsciemment sur le mot chien.

Elle vit que Lupin l'a regardé étrangement. Kathleen fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Je préfère le terme tigresse, une majestueuse tigresse traquant sa proie, les cheveux au vent, courant tel un prédateur hyper sexy … Ça sonne mieux, non ? Demanda Morgane qui ne focalisait son attention que sur Sirius et ses insultes insultantes.

\- Rien, murmura Lupin avant de se tourner vers les autres, pour voir ce que Sirius allait répondre.

\- Un chaton, ouais. Un petit matou qui fait rien du tout à part dormir et jouer avec une pelote de laine.

James regarda comment la conversation avait tourné, éberlué. C'était quoi ces deux drôles de filles ? Morgane semblait prête à se jeter au cou de Sirius – pour l'étrangler, pensa James – ou plutôt pour l'embrasser, ricana Kathleen avant de lancer un regard à Lupin. Avait-elle fait une gaffe en parlant de chien ? Pas vraiment, ça se prêtait à la conversation après tout, non ?

\- Ouais, bah tu vois, ma pelote de laine, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense, espèce de petit … Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Fit-elle, en remarquant que son amie la fixait. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, non, mais on devrait peut-être aller en cours, non ? La grande salle commence à se vider et les cachots sont pas tout à côté … Répondit Kathleen, toujours préoccupée à l'idée d'avoir merder sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Pas bête, fit Morgane qui détourna son attention de Sirius pour suivre son amie, son sac sur l'épaule. _T'en fais pas, on est là depuis même pas une journée, il sait très bien que l'on ne peut pas savoir quoique ce soit. Je sais qu'il est observateur et tout, mais c'est pas un devin non plus, _murmura la blonde à son amie en français.

_\- Alors pourquoi il m'a fixé comme ça, juste après que j'ai dis ça ? _Lui répondit celle-ci de la même façon_. Enfin, _ajouta t-elle avec un sourire_, il te plaît, hein ? Sirius …_

_\- Parce que tu l'intrigues, il a une tête à aimer les filles mystérieuses, tu vois ? Genre, il y a un challenge, derrière tout ça ! Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement été éblouit par ta beauté, _répondit la plus petite des deux en ignorant la question de son amie.

_\- Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte, elle enroule le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Sérieusement, faut vraiment qu'on soit plus prudente, on ne sait jamais, regardes Alice ! Et concernant la question à laquelle tu ne sembles pas décidée à répondre, je tiens à te dire qu'à mon avis, il t'aime bien. Je dis pas que tu lui plais, mais ça se voit qu'ils t'ont déjà adopté ! T'en as de la chance …_

_\- Si ça se trouve elle le fait la marmotte, après tout, on a bien des baguettes magiques ! _Commença Morgane_. Alice est une petite truie qui est aveuglée par la jalousie, il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler, parce que oui, je pense qu'elle va tout faire pour savoir des truc sur nous, elle flippe, imagine qu'on lui pique son francki-chou. Mais je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'elle n'aura plus une dent contre nous, elle sera adorable, non ? _Fit-elle, toujours en français_. Et adopté, c'est un bien grand mot, je pense que je suis plus une distraction qu'autre chose. Mais ça va, chez les serpentards, tu m'as dit que tu avais manqué de te fritter avec ta nouvelle pote ? _

_\- Oh, c'est parce que Jo ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour Lestrange, _répondit Kathleen en continuant la conversation en français._ Je l'ai un peu provoqué, je dois dire. C'est pas mon genre, mais elle m'a énervé à nier et tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Au fait, est-ce que tu sais où on va, là ? Parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'on prenne le bon chemin !_

_\- Une mauvaise influence ? Non, tu apprends bien de ton maître, c'est tout._

Morgane regarda autour d'elle.

_\- Et merde_, ajouta t-elle. _Je ne sais pas du tout où on est, et ça craint à mort …_

_\- Comment passer inaperçues by Momo et KitKat, leçon n°1 « se perdre et arriver en retard en cours » : check !_ Ricana nerveusement Kathleen.

\- Un problème ? Lança une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent d'un mouvement et aperçurent le professeur Dumbledore, un peu plus loin derrière elles.

\- Bonjour Professeur, répondirent -elles, machinalement.

\- En fait, on est perdue, ajouta Kathleen, penaude.

Dumbledore eut l'air amusé et leur demanda où elles devaient se rendre.

\- Potions. On a potions, c'est dans les cachots, mais où sont les cachots ? Demanda rapidement Morgane, mal à l'aise.

\- Pingoo, répondit Dumbledore.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, perplexe, mais avec une forte envie de rire tout de même. Elles entendirent le bruit caractéristique de l'arrivée d'un elfe et comprirent l'intention du directeur.

\- Pingoo, accompagne ces deux jeunes filles aux cachots, s'il te plaît.

Morgane regarda l'elfe de maison d'un air émerveillé.

\- Regarde, regarde, regarde ! Fit-elle en sautillant sur place.

\- Je l'ai vu, Momo, je ne suis pas aveugle, soupira Kat que son amie fatiguait un peu parfois par son exubérance. Merci professeur, nous allons y aller, nous devons déjà être en retard.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ajouta la blonde avant de suivre l'elfe de maison d'un pas rapide.

Elles n'étaient en fait pas si loin de leur salle de classe et une fois devant la porte, l'elfe repartit, probablement vers les cuisines. Morgane frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du professeur l'y autorisant.

* * *

Après le cours de potion, les deux jeunes filles étaient allées manger dans les cuisines – elles avaient appelés Pingoo pour qu'il les aide – après tout, elles étaient décidé à connaître tous les endroits secrets de Poudlard. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait retourner en cours.

_\- C'était intéressant, mais va vraiment falloir se mettre au niveau … Dommage qu'on est pas le livre de Rogue,_ soupira Kat.

_\- On peut peut-être le séquestrer, après tout, tu dois pouvoir avoir accès à sa chambre, tu le saucissonne en douce et tu le ramènes chez Mimi dans les toilettes des filles. Je m'occupe de la torture et tout le tralala,_ fit Morgane. _Mais plus sérieusement, je pense même qu'il va falloir demander de l'aide autour de nous. Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Je vais devoir me coltiner Lily qui a l'air de ne pas m'apprécier pour je ne sais quelle raison, pour le moment._

_\- J'en ai bien peur,_ grimaça la brunette qui n'était pas ravie de passer pour une idiote auprès de ses camarades. _Il faudrait que je sympathise avec Rogue mais vu le regard qu'il m'a jeté, c'est pas gagné. On se retrouve plus tard ?_

_\- Ouais, dors bien avec Binns !_

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, Kathleen arriva devant la porte de la classe de Sortilège où se tenait déjà Morgane, appuyée contre un mur, la mine boudeuse.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ta tête de cochon?_ Demanda la brune.

\- Certaines personnes, commença la blonde en insistant sur le premier mot, ont eu le culot de dire que j'étais plus petite que le professeur Chourave! Annonça-t-elle le visage grave.

Apparemment, elle avait pris cette remarque comme une grave insulte.

\- Oh! Elle est si petite que ça ?

\- Kat _!_ Gronda Morgane, uns moue contrariée collée sur le visage.

\- Je plaisante ! Bon, vide ton sac ! Qui est le troll qui a eu le culot de dire une idiotie pareille ?

\- A ton avis ? Cracha-t-elle en regardant furieusement les Maraudeurs.

\- Je dirais Sirius, je sais pas, l'instinct peut-être, proposa Kat en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce crétin congénital, grogna Morgane avant d'offrir un signe fort impoli à Sirius qui venait de se tourner vers elle.

\- Oh mais c'est Miss Serpy ! S'exclama James en voyant son ami se tourner vers elles. Tu as réussi à récupérer tes cheveux, on dirait ... Dommage, je préférais avant.

\- Vu ta coupe de cheveux, ça m'étonne moyennement, tu sembles être dépourvu de bon goût, répondit simplement Kathleen en levant un sourcil, blasée.

\- Les enfants ! S'écria une petite voix dans le couloir. Allons, entrez calmement dans la classe, s'il vous plait !

Kat regarda le professeur, puis Morgane, et enfin Sirius. Elle était certaine qu'à un moment où un autre, durant le cours, une remarque allait sortir de la bouche du Maraudeur et que son amie allait lui arracher un membre. Lequel? Elle ne préférait pas trop y penser.

\- On se met ensemble hein?! Demanda Morgane en regardant son amie.

\- Tu me laisses le choix?

\- Bien sûr que non!

\- Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? Soupira Kathleen en s'installant en fond de classe.

Rapidement, le cours qui regroupait toutes les maisons dégénéra. Les Poufsouffles se faisaient les plus discrets possible, les Serdaigles tentaient avec difficulté de suivre le cours, les Serpentards envoyaient discrètement des sortilèges sur les Gryffondors et ceux-ci ne prenaient même pas la peine de se cacher pour leur rendre la pareille, sous le regard furieux mais blasé d'Alice et Lily. Le professeur Flitwick ne semblait pas savoir où donner de la tête ou comment faire régner l'ordre.

\- Baisse-toi ! S'exclama Morgane en penchant de force la tête de son amie vers le bureau pour l'empêcher de prendre un sort.

\- Aîeuuuhh ! Gémit Kat lorsque sa tête entra en collision avec le dit bureau.

\- T'aurais voulu te prendre un sort en pleine poire peut-être? Demanda Morgane avant de se redresser. Qui a envoyé ce sort?! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Vu le bordel qu'il y a, je doute fort que tu puisses deviner qui c'est. Et puis on devrait se faire discrètes, et ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le prof.

\- Non mais quelle rabat-joie je te jure! Fit une voix derrière elles.

\- Mêles toi de cul, s'pèce d'abruti ! Siffla Morgane.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser, insista Sirius. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas plus petite que Chourave ...

\- Ah bah quand...

\- Tu es plus petite que Flitwick ! Finit le maraudeur avec un sourire hilare

Ce qui arriva par la suite se passa si vite que Kat n'eut même pas le temps de retenir Morgane. Sirius se prit de plein fouet le bouquin de sortilège et fut à moitié assommé par la force du coup asséné par la blonde.

\- Et toi t'es moche! Cria-t-elle avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise pour le secouer dans tous les sens, de petits cris indignés se faisant entendre de la part de certaines filles.

\- Who ! Tout doux, Kerrien, il vire au bleu là ! S'exclama James en voyant Morgane qui commençait à étrangler son meilleur ami.

\- M'en fou ! Il va payer pour ces paroles !

\- Morgane ... Soupira Kathleen.

\- Nan !

\- Morgane !

La blonde jura un peu dans sa barbe -non existante- mais fini par lâcher le maraudeur qui se laissa tomber dans les bras du jeune Potter.

\- C'est une teigne, Jamesie ! Une teigne, je te dis !

\- Oh ça va, tu vas pas en faire toute une montagne! Tu t'es juste fait agresser par la sublissime Morgane. Estime-toi heureux d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir pu entrer en contact physique avec moi!

\- T'as essayé de me tuer! S'indigna Sirius en se frottant le cou.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail ça! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le petit professeur :

\- Kerrien, retenue, on n'étrangle pas ses camarades en classe.

\- Parce qu'envoyer des sorts aux autres, c'est mieux, peut-être ! Défendit Kathleen en montrant ses camarades qui harcelaient les Poufsouffles.

\- Je crois que pour la discrétion, c'est râpé ... Souffla Morgane en voyant le regard agacé de Kathleen.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas contente, vous l'accompagnerez en retenue Miss ! On n'accepte pas l'insolence à Poudlard.

\- C'est une blague ? C'est le bordel dans votre cours et vous nous punissez, nous ?

\- Dans ce cas je pense que le fait que Sirius ait dit que j'étais plus petite que vous vaut aussi une retenue! Lança Morgane en tenant la manche de Kat.

Le professeur Flitwick posa son regard sur Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je pense aussi, oui. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

\- Hein ? S'outra Sirius. Mais il nous donne jamais de retenue, d'habitude !

\- Tu ne critiques pas sa taille, d'habitude, lança calmement Remus, depuis sa table.

Visiblement, les événements ne l'avaient pas ébranlé, pas plus que Peter.

\- Sortilège, lança celui-ci en esquivant un sort, tout comme Remus.

\- Faut pas me chercher. Ricana Morgane en offrant un sourire carnassier à Sirius.

\- Moi j'ai rien fait. Grommela Kat. Et en plus c'est notre premier jour. Gémit-elle.

\- Peut être que tu peux t'en tirer avec juste une punition? Proposa Morgane pour essayer de la rassurer.

\- Et me laisser seul avec cette folle?! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Tu me cherches ? S'exclama Morgane, prête à se lever.

\- On se calme ! Il y a assez de dégâts comme ça ... Temporisa James.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec le chevelu, soupira Kathleen. Tu te calmes maintenant, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ...

Morgane murmura : "Tu ne paies rien pour attendre"

Sirius eut un sourire un coin, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas effrayé outre mesure. Lorsque Morgane, Kat et Sirius se présentèrent devant le bureau du professeur, qui était à présent beaucoup plus calme, il décréta qu'il ne donnerait qu'un devoir supplémentaire à Kat -qui aurait finalement préféré la retenue- et que Morgane et Sirius devaient nettoyer la salle des trophées le soir même, ce qui n'en enchanta aucun des deux. Comme c'était le premier jour, Rusard n'avait personne d'autre à surveiller et resta donc avec eux, pour s'assurer qu'ils travaillaient. Cela empêcha le plan de Morgane qui consistait à assommer Sirius à coup de trophée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des bosses partout et qu'il soit défiguré à vie, d'avoir lieu ! Elle se consola donc en se disant que sur le chemin de retour jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor elle pouvait toujours tenter de se débarrasser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Grouille-toi un peu là! J'aimerais bien aller me coucher!

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre! Siffla Morgane, agacée.

\- Silence, bande de petits vauriens, irrespectueux et sans éducation ! Beugla Rusard.

\- Commence à me les taper sévère celui-là, siffla Morgane dans son coin .

Pour cela, Sirius ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

\- Peut-être que nous débarrasser de lui serait une bonne idée... Murmura Sirius.

-Tu veux dire unir nos forces pour nous débarrasser du parasite? Demanda Morgane soudainement intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez... presque un égal en terme de capacité à foutre le bordel.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

\- C'en est un.

\- Attention je pourrais rougir. Ricana Morgane.

Sirius étouffa un petit rire. Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin de chercher plus loin car Peeves passa devant la salle des trophées en lâchant des bombabouses et en caquetant des insultes à Rusard, qui leur rendit leurs baguettes avant de courir après l'esprit frappeur.

\- Quelle chance que ce truc soit passé, j'en pouvais plus ! Souffla la blonde.

\- De la chance ? Tu rêves ! S'exclama la voix de James au détour d'un couloir. Où tu crois qu'il les a trouvé, les bombabouses ?

\- Oh! Fit-elle, impressionnée. Encore plus doué que je pensais!

\- Serait-ce de l'admiration que je peux lire sur ton visage?! Demanda Sirius un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hum, ça se pourrait! Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je suis désolée pour les coups que je t'ai donné, j'ai peut-être réagis un peu vite. S'excusa-t-elle, un peu gênée.

\- Sirius ... Lança James en voyant que celui-ci ne répondait rien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il l'avait cherché, lança Remus en comprenant ce que James attendait de leur ami.

\- Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, ajouta Peter avec raison.

Morgane le fixait, les mains sur les hanches, attendant clairement des excuses.

\- Ouais, bah, excuses acceptées! S'exclama-t-il

Le visage de Morgane s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Je serais toi je m'excuserais, à part si tu veux qu'elle te donne un gros coup de genoux dans tes parties intimes... Souffla James

\- Hum. Je … j'aurais pas du te parler comme ça. T'es pas aussi petite que Flitwick.

\- Et Chourave? Demanda Morgane.

\- Je peux pas mentir, ça serait mal.

\- Toi! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant vers lui.

\- Je te taquine! Se justifia Sirius. Vraiment, je te taquine!

-Ceci dit, lança Remus avec un sourire bienveillant, admet la vérité, tu dois bien le voir toi-même, que Chourave est plus grande que toi !

\- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour le dire ! Lança Morgane en s'éloignant, le nez en l'air, faussement arrogante mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelle journée !

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de la première blague des Maraudeurs ?

Le chapitre est plus long que le précédent et ça va souvent être comment ça désormais, j'espère que ça vous va, que c'est pas trop long ?

N'oubliez pas de nous donner vos impressions ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Que voudriez-vous voir dans les prochains chapitres ?

Avec qui verriez-vous les filles (bah oui, c'est une romance aussi hein) ?

Auriez-vous casser les dents de Sirius à coup de trophée ?

J'en passe, mais si vous avez d'autres choses à nous dire, n'hésitez surtooouuuut pas !

A bientôt ! (Mercredi si possible)

Rukie et Mila


	9. Celle qui ressemblait à un elfe

Hello :)

Ici Mila! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Comme vous le voyez, on a réussit à poster aujourd'hui, comme prévu! (Et pourtant je devrais être en train de bosser pour mon partiel de demain, je suis pas motivée du tout XD)

Par contre, petit bémol, on a eu une review au dernier chapitre, autant vous dire qu'on a été franchement déçue. Encore on aurait eu aucun visiteur, ça aurait été normal, mais c'est pas le cas. J'espère que ça se reproduira pas.

En tout cas, merci à MillyBlueBird :D

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ;)

Mila&amp;Rukie (qui est pas là, je devrais peut-être en profiter pour lui tailler un short...)

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX:**

**Celle qui ressemblait à un elfe**

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées à Poudlard et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient adaptées tant bien que mal à la vie dans le château. Du côté de Morgane, elle avait trouvé un grand soutien en la personne de Lizie, qui se trouvait être aussi amusante que gentille, et qui l'aidait beaucoup à rattraper son retard. Remus lui avait également proposé son aide en défense contre les forces du mal – comme par hasard avait-elle pensé – et étonnamment, même Peter lui avait offert un coup de main en botanique. Avec Alice, l'ambiance était toujours polaire et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant car Morgane s'était prise de sympathie pour Frank, qui était vraiment drôle comme garçon.

Du côté de Kathleen, elle s'était également rapproché de Johanna, mais les autres filles de son dortoir lui sortait par les trous de nez – il fallait admettre qu'insulter l'une d'elle de grosse vache obèse n'avait pas joué en sa faveur – mais mis à part ça, tout allait bien. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, elle aimait bien Lestrange. C'était un petit con arrogant, mais sa stupidité avait le mérite de la faire rire. Et puis, elle n'avait pas oublié sa mission de le caser avec Jo. Concernant ses cours, elle avait – enfin- réussi à convaincre Rogue de lui donner un coup de main. Elle l'avait pris par les sentiments comme seules les filles qui ont un air adorable peuvent le faire – non elle n'était pas en train d'insinuer que Morgane se serait pris un chaudron dans la figure.

Enfin bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans leur petit monde, les sombrals faisaient de caca arc-en-ciel, et la sortie pour Pré-au-lard était pour aujourd'hui !

– _Je suis tellement pressée ! _S'exclama Morgane en resserrant son écharpe. _Je vais manger des bonbons à m'en faire péter le bide ! Et je vais acheter des farces et attrapes, pleins pleins ! Et il y a un magasin de fringues aussi, bon, il va y avoir que des trucs moches mais on peut toujours tenter ! Et puis, on va boire de la vraie bière-au-beurre, ma fille ! La vraie, pas celle dégueu de Tintagel !_

– _Et même que c'est moi qui te l'offre pour fêter ton anniversaire ! 53 ans déjà, c'est que tu te fais vieille, ma grosse !_

– _Rho, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! Juste plus vieille que tous les autres élèves ! Tu te rends compte ? S'ils savaient, ils auraient peut-être un peu plus de respect._

Elle s'arrêta et écarta les bras, le visage vers le ciel avant de s'écrier en anglais :

– Agenouillez-vous devant votre maître à tous, moi !

– Tu l'as bourré au Whisky Pur Feu, Kat ? Demanda une voix derrière elles.

La brunette se tourna pour sourire à James. Il avait finalement pris l'habitude de les appeler par leur prénom – même elle, la Serpentarde. Un exploit pour les maraudeurs ...

– Même pas ! Tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu compte que c'est son état naturel ?

– N'importe quoi, s'exclama Morgane en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches. Je suis juste quelqu'un de … En forme quoi !

– Avec des formes, peut-être, lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Mais en forme, j'en suis moins sûr.

– Euh, tu es en train de sous-entendre que je suis grosse ou bien que je ressemble à Beyonce ? Demanda la blonde en le regardant menaçante.

– À qui ? Demanda Remus, perdu alors que Sirius répondait en même temps avec un sourire provocateur.

– Qui sait ?

– Tu vas voir, toi tu vas avoir des formes et ça serra parce que je t'aurais tellement frappé que tu seras tuméfié de partout ! S'exclama la jeune femme en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Méfie-toi du jus de citrouille qui dort !

Elle se stoppa avant de se tourner vers son amie.

– Kat, tu pourrais me soutenir un peu quand même, il vient de dire que je suis grosse !

– Pas du tout, il sous-entendait que tu avais des formes appétissantes d'un point de vue masculin, j'imagine. Venant de lui, c'est plutôt flatteur en fait, sourit Kathleen, bien décidée à faire avouer à son amie que le jeune Black lui plaisait et que ça avait l'air de devenir réciproque.

Morgane se tourna vers Sirius, les joues rouges. Elle le dévisagea, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage :

– Tu oses sous-entendre que j'ai un gros cul et des gros nibards !?

Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier avant de reprendre sa route en disant : « elle n'est jamais contente, celle-là ! »

Morgane commença à grommeler une ribambelle de mots plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, et même dans celles dont elle ne connaissait que quelques mots. Kat eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne comprit rien à part « gros pervers » et « je suis sûre que t'as un petit kiki » et elle espérait ne pas avoir vraiment entendu cela.

Elle se tourna vers Remus, James et Peter qui étaient encore là, à les regarder.

– Me regardez pas comme ça, je ne suis pas une malade mentale, moi ! Rit-elle, certaine de faire réagir sa meilleure amie et fausse sœur.

– Euh, pardon ? Aurais-je mal entendu, malade mentale ? Tu parles de qui là ? Parce que j'ai la vague impression que tu me désignes. C'est pas parce que de temps en temps, je parle toute seule que je suis tout de suite à placer dans un asile. Non mais vraiment, ces jeunes, qu'est-ce-qu'il faut pas entendre, fit-elle en leur lançant un regard noir avant de bouder, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage renfrogné. Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais ! Mamie a raté ton éducation, tu fais honte à sa mémoire. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas mis dans son testament ses recettes secrètes, continua-t-elle avant de relever les yeux. Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, arrêtez de me regarder, c'est bon, je me tais !

– Ça a beau faire plus d'un mois qu'on se connaît, je m'y fais toujours pas, lâcha Peter entre deux rire.

– Je te rassure, mon petit, j'ai grandi avec elle et il m'arrive encore d'avoir peur, mais entre nous, le plus grand risque, c'est d'être contaminé par sa connerie !

– Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade, grommela Morgane dans son écharpe.

Elle soupira, elle avait failli dire « fais attention à ce que je ne te morde pas » sauf que devant Remus, c'était limite limite.

– Vous faîtes quoi pendant votre sortie ? Demanda Kat pour empêcher son amie de repartir au quart de tour et se relancer dans un monologue sans queu ni tête.

– Zonko, bien sûr ! Répondit James. Honeyduke, pour faire le plein de bonbons pour Remus et Peter ! Et vous ?

– Oh, j'ai entendu parler d'une maison hantée et d'un magasin de vêtement, répondit Kat, amusée.

– Moi c'est la bouffe qui m'intéresse, la bouffe, la bouffe, la bouffe, fit Morgane en sautillant. Je vais me faire une orgie de bonbons pour fêter le jour de la naissance d'une déesse!

Elle lança un regard en biais vers son amie, curieuse de savoir pourquoi celle-ci avait parlé de la maison hantée, qui était bien évidemment tout sauf hantée.

– Tu as bien raison, sourit Remus. Les bonbons, ça vaut bien mieux que cette maison hantée ! En plus, c'est pas un endroit pour deux filles toutes seules, dit-il gêné.

– Tu vois, lui au moins, il dit que je suis une fille, c'est pas souvent que j'entends ça ! Fit Morgane en lançant un regard accusateur vers son amie, qui l'ignora.

– On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble ? Proposa Kat en souriant.

– Et bien, répondit James en voyant son ami troublé. Elle n'est pas si bien que ça, tu sais, on n'entend pas les fantômes, ni quoi que ce soit ! Et puis, des fantômes, il y en a à Poudlard, en plus !

– T'en fais pas, elle aime bien croire aux histoires de ce genre, mais elle a bien trop les chocottes pour aller y mettre un pied ! Se moqua Morgane en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre un peu de couleur sur le visage du Gryffondor.

– Je n'ai peur de rien, moi ma vieille ! Et si personne ne m'accompagne, j'irais seule ! Lui dit-elle en tirant la langue dans un geste très mature.

– Mais bien sûr, tu te serras fais pipi dans la culotte sans même y avoir posé un orteil ! Ricana Morgane. Enfin bon, on y va oui ou non ?

Ils se remirent tous en chemin, mais Kat sentit le regard désapprobateur de Mo sur elle durant une bonne partie du chemin, malgré que son amie parle avec les maraudeurs.

– _Quoi ?_ Lui demanda la brunette quand son amie passa à côté d'elle.

– _C'était pas super cool pour Remus_, chuchota-t-elle. _Mais je comprends, pourtant, il faudra que tu trouves un autre moyen d'attirer son attention_, fit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de gambader pour arriver à la hauteur de James et raconter, Merlin sait quelle bêtise.

Kathleen la regarda, abasourdie. Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, qu'est-ce-que la blonde était en train d'imaginer ! Elle avait simplement pensé que d'une, tout élève normal se devait d'aller voir la cabane hurlante – et il fallait à tout prix qu'on les croit normales – et ensuite, qu'en se montrant curieuse, Lupin se méfierait et éviterait la jeune fille le plus possible. En effet, durant les dernières semaines, elle avait senti le loup-garou l'observer et – elle l'aurait juré – écouter ce qu'elle disait. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre but que de l'éloigner pour protéger leur secret et voilà que son amie imaginait tout le contraire !

Morgane se retourna vers elle et lui tira la langue avant d'entrer dans le magasin de bonbons.

– On peut savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête courroucée ? Demanda une voix derrière elle – à croire qu'ils voulaient tous la faire sursauter.

– Rabastan, salua-t-elle en restant à l'extérieur de la boutique. Les blagues de ma sœur sont de mauvais goûts, voilà ce qu'il y a.

– Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle est barrée. Rien que quand elle déambule dans les couloirs, on dirait une échappée d'asile. Heureusement pour toi que vous n'êtes pas du même sang, dit-il d'un air désinvolte.

– Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, je sais qu'elle a l'air un peu débile des fois, mais elle est très intelligente. Probablement plus que toi, ajouta-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire provocateur.

– Ah oui ? Regarde juste à ta droite, dit-il en pointant du doigt la vitrine du magasin.

Son amie la regardait, le visage quasiment collé à la vitre, secouant tout un tas de friandises, les larmes aux yeux.

– Oui bon … Des fois, c'est un peu grave, mais enfin, je suis la seule à avoir le droit de le dire !

Rabastan éclata de rire, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Il ajouta avec un air à demi-sérieux :

– C'est bien que tu sois à Serpentard, ça change de ces filles sans cervelles, sans répondant et donc, sans intérêt.

Il partit sur ses mots, laissant la jeune brunette perplexe. Elle rentra à son tour dans la boutique pour épargner la honte à Morgane plus longtemps.

– Tu as vu ça ? Non mais sérieusement ! C'est le paradis. S'exclama la blonde en se mettant presque sur elle. Celui-là on dirait une zigounette.

Kat soupira puis rit en remarquant, qu'en effet, la sucette avait une forme particulière.

– En parlant de tebi, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le petit Rabastan, il est loin d'être repoussant ce jeune homme. Tu es sûre de vouloir le laisser à ton amie ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

– Oui, je suis sûre et puis, on ne s'entend pas si bien que ça … Il est juste moins désagréable avec moi, répondit Kat avec l'impression de mentir. Et n'insiste pas où je parle d'un certain garçon portant le nom d'une étoile !

– Pense ce que tu veux et moi je pense ce que je veux, très chère, commença la blonde. Et tu l'aime bien ! Fit-elle avant de se précipiter dans la foule pour complètement sortir du champ de vision de son amie.

C'est bien un des rares moments où c'est un avantage pour elle d'être petite, pensa Kat en soupirant, avant de se mettre à regarder les bonbons autour d'elle. Oui, Rabastan n'était pas dégoûtant et il était un des seuls garçons de Serpentard à peu près supportable, mais il ne lui plaisait pas, elle avait le droit d'être amie avec un garçon sans qu'il n'y ait d'ambiguïtés. Qui plus est, il était pour Johanna. Donc Morgane avait tout simplement tort sur toute la ligne, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre certaines choses que tout le monde était comme elle !

– Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda-t-on.

Elle sursauta pour de bon et se cassa la figure. Tout ça c'était la faute de Morgane, elle l'a perturbé avec toutes ces histoires ! Elle n'était pas ici pour trouver l'amour par Merlin !

– James ! Tu m'as fait peur ! C'est malin, j'aurais eu l'air fine les fesses en l'air ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Morgane, à tout hasard ?

– Si, elle fonçait droit vers Sirius, lui sourit le jeune Potter en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

Ils échangèrent un regard, amusés tous les deux, sachant très bien à quoi pensait l'autre.

– Je connais un sort pour amplifier l'audition, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Oh c'est particulièrement tentant, ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme en jubilant. Mais c'est mal d'espionner les gens comme ça, non ? Ajouta-t-elle, prenant un air faussement inquiet.

James haussa un sourcil mais sourit lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Kat changer.

– Je plaisante, on va le faire, surtout qu'il s'agit de Momo, si elle le découvre, elle nous fera une scène, et ça n'en sera que plus drôle !

La dite Momo était en train de s'extasier sur de nouvelles friandises quand la voix de Sirius lança :

– Je serais toi, j'éviterais, ça risque de te tomber sur les fesses.

– Non mais t'as un problème avec mes fesses ou quoi ? Occupe-toi des tiennes, y a déjà de quoi faire, Nicky ! S'exclama la jeune femme, la voix légèrement plus haut perchée que d'ordinaire.

Kat plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas avoir l'air de sourire toute seule. James semblait trouver cela tout aussi amusant.

– Oh mais j'ai pas dit qu'un peu plus de formes leur feraient du mal, je dis ça pour toi, moi ! Tu as l'air de complexer. Après, je peux comprendre, ça, plus ta taille de lilliputienne … Ça doit pas être évident à vivre.

Kat entendit Morgane siffler de colère, un peu comme un chat.

– C'est gentil de ta part, mais mes fesses te disent « va te faire voir chez les trolls ». Et je ne suis pas petite ! Fit-elle en insistant bien sur toutes les syllabes. C'est juste toi qui est trop grand. Et plus c'est grand, plus c'est con, ajouta-t-elle avec en bonus, un regard noir.

Kathleen eut un hoquet d'indignation. Nan mais oh, elle faisait presqu'un mètre quatre-vingt quand même ! James la repéra et retint difficilement un rire.

– Oh, le petit chat mouillé sort ses petites griffes, ricana Sirius de l'autre côté.

– Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de te moquer de moi ? Demanda la blonde. Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de te foutre de ma tronche, je te colle cette sucette à la forme plus que louche dans ton trou du popotin, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Fit-elle en levant la sucette et en l'agitant devant le visage de Sirius. Et n'emploie pas le mot petit pour parler de moi. Espèce de caca de chien !

– Décidément, je vais finir par croire que tu en veux à mon corps, sourit-il avec un regard charmeur mais moqueur.

La blonde rougit en entendant l'insinuation que venait de faire ce crétin. Kat se délectait littéralement de cet échange, Morgane n'était pas facile à désarçonner mais Sirius semblait plutôt bien y arriver.

– Dans tes rêves, ouais, grommela la Gryffondor. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de parler de toi comme ça, ta tête est déjà mal proportionnée, alors si en plus tu continues à parler comme ça, elle serra bientôt trop grosse pour passer par les portes. Dommage pour toi qu'elle soit si vide quand même. Ricana-t-elle, essayant de faire disparaître le sourire du visage de son interlocuteur.

Mais c'était peine perdue, car plus elle répondait, plus Sirius s'amusait. De leur côté, Kat riait tellement de l'échange qu'elle pleurait de rire sur l'épaule de James.

– On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda froidement la voix de Lily Evans.

Kat releva la tête et s'éloigna du jeune Potter. Lily Evans et Remus Lupin les regardait tout deux étrangement. Oups ?

– On observe Sirius et Morgane, déjà qu'elle est un spectacle à elle seule, alors quand on la met avec Sirius, c'est encore mieux, répondit James en se calmant, essayant de ne pas perdre la face devant Lily.

– Et c'est pour ça que cette fille avait la tête sur ton épaule, Potter ? Je te trouve plutôt gonflé de me demander de venir à Pré-au-lard avec toi quand je vois ça, dit-elle en tournant sèchement les talons.

– Pète un coup, Evans, ça te décoincera un peu les fesses. Depuis quand est-ce que James n'a plus le droit de rire avec une amie ? De ce que je sais, tu ne fais que le jeter comme un malpropre à chaque fois qu'il te demande quelque chose, s'emporta un peu Kat.

Lily ne se retourna pas, mais elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait entendue et tant mieux, elle cogiterait un peu comme ça.

– Non mais, tu dis encore une fois que je suis tellement petite que je peux me faire passer pour un elfe de maison, je te jure, tu pourras jamais avoir d'enfant ! Fit une voix un peu plus loin.

James et elle se retournèrent en même temps, souriant à nouveau. Lupin, quand à lui, était un peu perdu dans l'histoire. Morgane apparut devant eux, furibonde et semblait prête à cracher son venin sur n'importe qui. Elle aperçut un Remus mal à l'aise alors que Kat était hilare et se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore fait à ce pauvre garçon.

– Non mais vraiment, c'est insultant, en plus, il me regarde d'en haut …

Morgane se stoppa soudainement et regarda James et son amie.

– Un problème ? Vous aussi vous vous foutez de ma tronche ? Et bah vous savez quoi ? Je suis petite mais au moins, j'ai la classe. Sur ce, adios bande de bouseux.

Elle commença à partir, mais fit demi-tour immédiatement.

– Euh … J'ai besoin de payer mes bonbons avant, fit-elle en passant devant eux, pour aller à la caisse, son panier plein à craquer à la main.

L'hilarité des deux jeunes espions reprit de plus belle, à tel point que Kat se plia en deux et que James dû enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer des larmes.

– Vous étiez sérieux ? Vous les écoutiez vraiment ? S'étonna Lupin.

– Évidemment, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? Jouer au Quidditch ?! rit la brunette.

Sirius arriva sur ces mots et les regarda, surpris.

– Et bien, on a l'air de s'amuser, ici !

– On est pas les seuls, fit James en adressant un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Kat, qui continuait à rire.

– Mais vous savez que vous êtes en plein milieu du magasin en train de vous pisser dessus pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison ? Ajouta Sirius, en les regardant bizarrement.

– Laisse tomber, fit Remus en souriant, amusé par la situation, lui aussi.

– Piou, s'exclama Kat, si j'avais su comment j'allais rire ici, je serais venue plus tôt.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se détendit en se doutant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

– Bon, Kat, tu m'as dit que tu me payais un verre pour mon anniversaire ! Fit Morgane en débarquant de nulle part.

– C'est ton anniversaire ? Fit Remus, surpris.

– Ouais, répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Je viens d'avoir vin .. dix-huit ans, fit-elle en continuant à sourire, espérant qu'ils penseront juste qu'elle était à l'ouest.

– Vin-dix-huit ans ? C'est l'âge des elfes, ça ! C'est quoi l'équivalence humaine ? Demanda Sirius.

– Tu parles des elfes de maison ou des elfes comme ceux qui sont belles et ont de longs cheveux ? Demanda Kat, histoire de mettre un peu d'essence sur le feu.

– À ton avis ? Tu crois sincèrement que ton amie ressemble à quoi ? Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Kat sentit le regard de son amie sur elle et fit mine de regarder les bonbons. Elle se tourna vers Remus en lançant :

– Ils ont l'air vachement bon, ceux-là !

Elle entendit James éclater de rire à nouveau.

– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne réponds pas Kat ? … Fit Morgane.

– Hein ? Répondre à quoi ? On m'a posé une question ? Ah oui, les elfes ! Et bien, je suppose que tu dois être … un croisement entre les deux ? Tu as des beaux et longs cheveux après tout ? T'en pense quoi, toi, Remus ?

– Moi ? Fit le jeune homme pris de court. Pourquoi tu me le demande ?

– Donc vous pensez tous que je ressemble à un petit truc aux grandes oreilles et avec des yeux globuleux.

– Bah … non, répondit James, tu n'as pas de grandes oreilles !

– On plaisante ma poule, sourit Kat, t'es canon, tout le monde le sait !

– Je me disais bien, fit la jeune femme en faisant le mouvement l'Oréal avec ses cheveux. Il n'y a que le pauvre petit peuple qui ne s'en rend pas compte.

Sur ce, elle sortit du magasin, son sac à la main et déjà des bonbons dans la bouche. Les autres adolescents se regardèrent, pas sûr de ce qu'ils devaient penser. James et Kat se mirent à fixer Sirius.

– Tarée, cette fille est tarée, murmurait-il comme une litanie.

– Je crois qu'on les a perdu tous les deux, signala Kat aux deux garçons encore opérationnels du groupe.

– On dirait bien, fit Remus.

– Hey, Patmol ! Fit James pour attirer l'attention de son ami. Tu comptes lui offrir un truc pour son anniversaire ?

– Hein ? Pourquoi j'offrirais quelque chose à ce nain de jardin ?

– Si jamais la folie te venait de le faire quand même, elle est pas compliquée, n'importe quel objet magique lui fera plaisir ! Lança Kathleen en se lançant à la poursuite de la blonde.

– Ha non mais …

Kat n'entendit pas ce qu'il essayait de dire parce qu'elle était déjà partie. Elle retrouva vite Morgane qui était en train de se gaver devant la vitrine du magasin de vêtements.

– _C'est vieillot, tout ça. Tu crois qu'elle fait des trucs sur mesure ?_ Demanda Morgane lorsque son amie arriva à côté d'elle.

– _J'espère parce que mise à part nos tenues achetées dans le Londres moldu, on a pas grand-chose. Tiens … Qu'est-ce que Peter fait là ? Je le croyais dans la boutique avec les garçons …_

– _Sais pas, j'espère qu'il va pas me voler mes bonbons en tout cas_, répondit Morgane, sans faire attention au jeune homme.

Kat le suivit du regard, intriguée.

– _Déstresse, il ne va pas tourner mal pendant qu'il est encore ici..._ lança la blonde en se tournant vers son amie. _Peut-être qu'il a vu une fille._

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, puis d'une même voix s'exclamèrent :

– _Non !_

Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Morgane se tourna vers son amie, sérieuse.

– _Vous avez écouté, pas vrai ?_

– _Écouté quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle innocemment. _Bon d'accord, oui, on a écouté, mais c'était l'idée de James. Tu sais, je persiste à dire que tu lui plais bien. Je serais à ta place, je n'hésiterais pas … Sirius est vraiment quelqu'un de bien._

– _En tout cas, vous aviez l'air de bien vous poiler_, fit-elle en regardant les bonbons qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle les écrasa soudainement, faisant exploser la tête de l'ours.

– _Il n'a pas le droit de me parler comme ça_, fit-elle en marquant des pauses entre chaque mots.

– _Il plaisante … Tu prends plutôt bien les choses, d'habitude, mais quand c'est lui, j'ai l'impression que ça part un peu trop loin …_

– _C'est lui qui va trop loin ! Il sait exactement quoi dire pour m'énerver, va pas falloir être surpris s'il meurt avant l'heure._

– _Ça sera sûrement un très beau cadavre. Bon, on va la boire, cette bière-au-beurre ?_

– _De toute façon, il va finir en prison_, souffla la jeune femme. _Carrément ! On y va ? C'est partit mon kiki !_ Fit-elle en attrapant le bras de son amie pour se diriger vers les trois balais.

Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte, elles regardèrent autour d'elles, curieuses. Le bar était bondé, il y avait particulièrement des élèves, mais aussi Hagrid au comptoir, apparemment en train de s'en mettre plein la face. Elles trouvèrent une table grâce à Morgane qui réussissait à passer partout avec facilité, grâce à sa taille. Une fois assises avec leur bière-au-beurre, elles purent enfin se détendre.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus? On voit beaucoup les maraudeurs (enfin surtout Sirius et James en fait).

Vos avis sur ce que vous venez de lire? Il y aura la fin de leur sortie dans le prochain chapitre, vous vous attendez à quoi?

On se retrouve Samedi (si il y a suffisamment de review pour nous motiver hehe)

Bisous, bisous!


	10. Celle qui avait des gaz

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Vous allez bien ? Vous avez fait des blagues pour le 1er avril ? Vous avez commencé à manger vos chocolats de Pâques ? (Bah quoi, je m'enquiers de mes lectrices, moi !)**

**Donc nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre, qui on l'espère, vous plaira ! **

**Nous remercions MillyBlueBird, CandyMyla, Zuutt et Mama ! On vous adore, vous nous motivez à écrire la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**(on se retrouve en bas du chapitre !)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE X **

**Celle qui avait des gaz **

Les deux jeunes filles profitaient donc de leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard et étaient actuellement en train de siroter deux bières-au-beurres quand Alice, Lily et Marlène entrèrent dans le pub. Kathleen grimaça.

– _Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, mais j'ai un peu … je ne dirais pas agressée mais plutôt rembarrée Lily tout à l'heure quand tu … discutais avec Sirius,_ avoua-t-elle à son amie.

Morgane la regarda avant de balayer ses paroles de la main :

– _Elle finira bien par comprendre que si elle est jalouse, c'est qu'elle a des vues sur lui, parce que j'imagine qu'elle était jalouse …_

– _J'imagine, oui, mais ne t'étonne pas si elles sont encore plus détestables que d'habitude ! Tiens, qu'est-ce-que je disais_, dit la brunette en montrant le groupe qui les fusillait du regard.

Morgane se contenta de leur sourire en leur adressant un signe de la main.

– _Elles vont finir par se calmer. Enfin, si Lily a peur que tu t'approches trop de James et qu'Alice a peur que je m'approche trop de Frank … le truc qui marcherait pas mal, ce serait de réussir à les foutre ensembles ! Cela dit, je ne sais pas si c'est possible_.

– _Je t'avoue que j'ai peur qu'on ne fasse pire que mieux,_ rit Kathleen. _Je suis déjà sur le coup Johanna/Rabastan, et je crois qu'elle n'avait pas mentit en début d'année, ce garçon ne s'intéresse qu'à lui-même !_

_-C'est écrit en plein sur sa face. Mais c'est un garçon, ils sont tous débiles_, fit Morgane en reposant son verre, avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

– Il te reste un peu de moustache, rit Frank qui passait justement par là. Alors les filles, comment trouvez-vous Pré-au-lard ?

– C'est génial ! S'exclama Morgane avant de commencer à se frotter vigoureusement la bouche.

Kat jeta un regard discret vers sa droite, aperçut Alice l'observer puis se retourner, apparemment furibonde. Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon, elles ne pouvaient pas empêcher Frank de venir leur parler, il était juste naturellement gentil.

– Vous avez eu le temps de tout visiter ? La boutique de farce et attrape est géniale et il y a la cabane hurlante aussi qui est un peu l'attraction du village.

– Ah oui, mais Morgane a peur d'y aller, remarque, je la comprends, notre Mamie nous a toujours dit de nous méfier des esprits malins et des fantômes, sourit Kat en pensant à leur pseudo Mamie Nova.

– Tu déconnes, j'espère ?! Je n'ai pas peur, je trouve juste que c'est débile, s'il y a vraiment un fantôme, il est pas sociable, donc il faut le laisser tranquille ! Argumenta-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

– Mais oui, mais oui, nargua Kathleen en secouant la main, se vengeant de ce que son amie avait dit sur elle plus tôt dans la journée. Je vais nous commander d'autres bières-au-beurre, tu t'installes Frank ou tu allais rejoindre Alice ?

– Je … fit Frank hésitant. J'allais rejoindre un ami de Poufsouffle en fait. Je préfère ne pas aller voir Alice quand elle est avec ses amies … C'est un peu bizarre, je dirais. Ce sont des filles quoi, un groupe de filles avec un seul garçon, je m'ennuierais un peu.

Morgane et Kat le fixèrent, le regard menaçant.

– J'ai jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas des filles ! Je disais juste que – enfin … Vous êtes plus, non plutôt moins … Enfin moins sérieuses. Essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Oh, mes amis me font signe, dit-il avant de partir rapidement vers une autre table.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire après avoir fait une moue vexée.

– _Il me fait vraiment penser à Neville_, sourit tendrement Kat.

– _J'aimerais bien qu'Alice change un peu d'attitude, je suis sûre qu'elle est vraiment gentille. Mais apparemment, il vaut mieux ne pas faire partit des gens qu'elle n'aime pas,_ fit remarquer la blonde.

Son amie hocha la tête en évitant de regarder en direction de la table des camarades de dortoir de Morgane.

– _Je vais me reprendre une bière-au-beurre, je t'en prends une ? Et tu peux rester un instant sans faire de bêtises,_ plaisanta Kat en se levant.

– _Bien sûr, tu me prends pour quoi ?_ Fit Morgane en affichant un air faussement vexé.

– _Pour ce que tu es, ma petite Momo_, rit la brunette en s'éloignant.

Elle dût jouer des coudes pour atteindre le comptoir et commander leurs boissons. Elle allait se retourner pour vérifier que Morgane ne faisait pas de bêtises quand elle sentit un liquide froid couler du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'au bas de son t-shirt.

– Oups, lança une jeune fille en la regardant, sa chope de bière-au-beurre vide mais avec un sourire qui montrait clairement que c'était fait exprès.

Kat sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter, ses deux chopes furent posées sur la table et elle fut obligée de payer, détachant son regard de la jeune femme qui venait de lui faire un sale coup. Elle attrapa les deux chopes et se dirigea vers sa table. Elle ne savait même pas qui était cette fille et elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Heureusement que sa veste était noire en tout cas, cependant, elle posa les boissons sur la table avant de s'adresser à son amie :

– _Je vais aux toilettes. Et encore une fois, ne fait pas de débilités pendant que je ne suis pas là !_

Morgane lui lança un regard vexé en la regardant partir.

– Ah bah tu es là ! On se demandait où vous étiez passées ! S'exclama la voix de Peter à Morgane, alors qu'il arrivait suivit des trois autres maraudeurs.

De son côté, Kat essayait de faire partir l'odeur et la tâche avec de l'eau, n'ayant pas vu l'utilité d'apprendre de sortilèges dans le but de nettoyer des fringues – mal lui en prit, elle les apprendrait dès son retour au château.

– Je pensais pas que tu étais le genre à te laisser prendre de la bière-au-beurre sans rien dire, mais tant mieux, ricana une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna pour voir la fille de tout à l'heure.

– Je ne pensais pas me faire arroser par une petite idiote, surtout, ça m'a surprise. Je t'ai fait quelque chose ou c'est juste pour le plaisir ?

Du côté de Morgane, les garçons s'étaient installés sans demander l'avis de la blonde.

– Elle est où Kathleen ? Demanda Remus en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

– Aux toilettes, répondit Morgane en reposant sa chope, déjà presque vide. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si elle a une occlusion intestinale ou un truc dans le genre, parce que ça fait déjà plus de cinq minutes qu'elle est partie … ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Je devrais peut-être aller voir si elle n'est pas tombée dans la cuvette.

– Si elle a des soucis gastriques, tu peux rien faire pour elle, ricana James.

– Je vais quand même aller voir, on sait jamais.

– Et tu nous laisses en plan ? Demanda Sirius.

– Ouais, fit-elle avant de se lever.

– Ta présence et celle de ta pseudo sœur m'insupportent, tu vois ! Mais surtout la tienne, je dois dire, répondit la jeune fille à Kathleen dans les toilettes.

– Ah bon ? C'est plutôt le contraire en général. Et je t'insupportes parce que ? Va falloir que tu m'aides parce que t'es si insignifiante que je ne me rappelle même pas t'avoir vu à Poudlard.

– Ne vous approchez plus des Maraudeurs, dit la fille, franchement fâchée en sortant sa baguette. Tu t'éloignes de James et des autres, sinon …

Une formule complètement farfelue retentit derrière elle et un jet de lumière frôla de peu Kathleen, touchant l'inconnue désagréable en plein estomac, la faisant se plier en deux.

– Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Morgane en sautillant, passant à côté de son amie. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai enfin utilisé le sort prout prout sur cette pétasse !

Kat la regarda, dubitative :

– Tu l'as plus surprise qu'autre chose.

– Aussi stupides l'une que l'autre, fit la jeune femme en se redressant.

– Attends deux secondes, ma poule, elle va péter tellement fort qu'elle fera des bonds en marchant !

La jeune fille touchée par le sort sortit des toilettes en bousculant l'épaule de Kat et en lançant un regard furieux à la blonde.

– Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Sourit Kathleen en entendant un bruit immonde venir de la salle.

– Je pensais que tu avais une occlusion intestinale, répondit Morgane le plus naturellement du monde. Elle te voulait quoi ? J'ai pas tout suivi. Ça lui fait quoi à miss ProutProut que tu traînes avec James ?

– Ça l'insupporte, rit Kathleen en sortant des toilettes. J'ai ordre de ne plus m'approcher des maraudeurs. James en particulier. J'imagine que cette fille s'imagine comme la future madame Potter, ricana-t-elle. Franchement, à croire qu'à cette époque, ils ne croient pas à l'amitié fille-garçon, gryffondor-serpentard !

– Faut croire, oui. Enfin, j'espère que mon sort dure pas mal de temps, histoire qu'elle sache qu'il ne faut pas venir embêter les filles adoptives de Mamie Nova. Mais en parlant des Maraudeurs, ils sont à notre table normalement, et si tu veux mon avis, ta boisson a déjà été consommée.

– Génial, soupira Kathleen en s'arrêtant devant leur table, où effectivement sa chope reposait, vide.

RIP chère bière-au-beurre.

– Ah, vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Sirius. On a trouvé celle qui a des problèmes intestinaux ! Une fille est sortie des toilettes et bon sang … C'était pas beau à entendre ! On a pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était, mais je la plains.

Kat manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et regarda Morgane, elle s'était assise et paraissait particulièrement fière d'elle. Très, très fière.

– Elle pensait que c'était toi qui avait des problèmes, précisa inutilement Peter.

– Donc tu parles de choses comme ça dans mon dos ? Bah bravo ! Fit Kat en jetant un regard faussement accusateur à son amie.

La blonde lui fit un regard de chiot battu, pour s'excuser mais Kat claqua sa langue contre son palais.

– Ça ne marche pas avec moi et tu le sais très bien !

– Tu as eu des soucis ? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

– Non, pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Kat en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu deviner.

– Parce que tu as de la bière-au-beurre plein tes vêtements et tu as mis beaucoup de temps dans les toilettes, apparemment, fit Remus. Je demande juste, hein …

Morgane ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer qu'il avait maté les seins de son amie, mais Kat la devança :

– C'est rien ça, juste un peu de maladresse et je ne me souvenais pas du sort pour retirer les tâches. Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas d'ailleurs.

– T'es sûre que t'es une fille ? Rit James en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers la Serpentarde.

– Tu comptes pas me tuer parce que j'ai engueulé Evans tout à l'heure, rassure-moi ?

Morgane observa James et Kat se disputer gentiment. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est vrai que l'on pouvait peut-être y voir une chamaille d'amoureux mais lorsqu'on regardait avec attention, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça du tout. Après tout, qui insultait une fille pour la draguer ?

– Tête de pioche ! S'exclama Kat répondant à une pique de James. On dirait que t'as jamais vu une brosse de ta vie et que des oiseaux ont fait leur nid dans tes cheveux !

Morgane rit, non décidément, il n'y avait pas de drague entre ces deux-là ! Elle sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle et se tourna vers Sirius, agressive.

– Quoi ? Lança-t-elle, froidement.

Sirius sursauta, surpris par l'agressivité de la jeune femme.

– Mais rien, je n'ai même pas le droit de poser un instant mes yeux sur toi sans que tu veuilles me mordre ?

Morgane afficha un sourire moqueur :

– Et ça t'éblouis pas trop les yeux ?

– Je survivrais à ton arrogance, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit le jeune Black avec le même sourire.

James et Kat s'étaient tus pour pouvoir suivre la nouvelle dispute de leurs amis alors que Remus et Peter parlaient de chose et d'autres.

– Forcément, puisque tu arrives à survivre à la tienne. Je vais être gentille et admettre que sur ce point-là, tu me bats sans problème, fit Morgane sans se départir de son sourire. Et pourtant, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es si arrogant, ajouta-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

C'est encore mieux que la télé, pensa Kat en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop intéressée mais plutôt de suivre la conversation des deux autres, et elle remarqua que James en faisait de même. Enfin, il essayait …

– Deux/un, lui souffla-t-il.

Naaan ? Il comptait les points ? Rit Kat intérieurement. Quoi que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée !

– Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu as de quoi être arrogante, lilliputienne ?

– Deux/deux, ajouta Kat à son camarade de moquerie.

– Lilliputienne ? S'indigna Morgane. Je ne te permets pas ! Et bien sûr que j'ai de quoi être arrogante, tu le sais très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant voler ses cheveux.

– En quoi est-ce que je devrais le savoir ? Demanda Sirius, plus amusé qu'autre chose par leur échange.

– Je dois te l'expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui mate le cul de la lilliputienne !

Kat ricana en pensant que c'était bien dit et s'attira l'attention de Lupin qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur du style « c'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des autres ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un sourire mutin.

Sirius allait répondre à Morgane quand James lâcha, sans le vouloir :

– Vous êtes conscient de la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre vous au moins ?

Kat regarda son camarade – elle voulait penser « ami » mais n'était pas sûre qu'ils les considéraient comme telles, surtout elle – éberluée. Il avait pas dit ça ? Morgane tourna le visage vers lui, totalement prise au dépourvu puis se mit à rougir. Elle lui lança un regard noir puis tourna les yeux vers son amie. Elle semblait amusée mais en même temps, elle avait l'air d'appréhender un peu ce qui allait se passer.

– Pour le coup, ils sont muets comme des carpes, rit Peter avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Sirius.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit celui-ci de mauvaise foi en se levant et en quittant le pub.

Morgane cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, encore un peu sonnée.

– J'ai rêvé, hein ?

– Pas vraiment … Répondit Remus en l'observant.

Il semblait chercher dans son visage si oui ou non, Morgane en pinçait pour Sirius. Kathleen le remarqua – et en bonne âme charitable – lui murmura doucement pour ne pas que son amie l'attende :

– Ça sert à rien, elle niera, même sous la torture !

– Je crois que j'ai besoin de boire un peu, fit Morgane complètement à l'ouest. Ou sortir prendre l'air, il fait chaud ici, non ?

– On va prendre l'air toutes les deux, si tu veux, proposa Kat, il nous reste pleins de choses à voir dans ce village et le temps passe, ma poule !

Morgane se leva, les joues toujours bien rouges.

– A plus tard, dit-elle en leur souriant avant de jeter un regard noir vers James, penaud.

Kat l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

– Et bien, quelle sortie mouvementée, mon amie ! Rit celle-ci en voyant les joues encore rouge de la blonde. Mais James n'a pas tort, tu sais …

– Je ne vois pas en quoi il y aurait une tension sexuelle entre nous deux ! S'indigna la jeune femme. Depuis quand est-ce que deux personnes qui se balancent des insultes sont à fond l'une sur l'autre, hein ? James est un abruti, point final.

Sur ce, Morgane entraîna son amie pour continuer à se balader. Kat décida de ne pas insister – pour le moment – et demanda avec des yeux de chiot qu'elle savait bien réussi si elles pouvaient aller voir la cabane hurlante.

– Juste de loin ! Steuplait ! Steuplait ! Steuplait !

– De très loin dans ce cas, fit Morgane en soupirant.

– Merci ! Se réjouit la brunette. Fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que mon tome préféré, c'est le 3 et la cabane hurlante est une scène culte !

– Baisse d'un ton, siffla Morgane avant de mettre un bonbon dans sa bouche. On ne sait jamais qui peut nous entendre.

– Comme si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que j'entendais par-là, répondit Kat, mais c'est vrai qu'on a trop pris l'habitude de parler en anglais …

– _Ça paraît louche quand ils ne comprennent pas aussi,_ fit remarquer Morgane en parlant en français_. Vous vous entendez bien, James et toi, _ajouta-t-elle.

– _Oui, c'est un crétin mais je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas prise de tête, comme Sirius, n'est pas un futur traître, comme Peter, et n'est pas un fouineur, comme Remus_, répondit la grande brune en français.

– _Il est quand même très con. Et il m'a tout l'air d'un obsédé sexuel qui aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise,_ ajouta-t-elle.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, partant à la découverte du reste de Pré-au-lard. Appuyé contre la vitrine de Zonko, Sirius les regardaient s'éloigner, en songeant que ces filles étaient vraiment bizarres, l'une comme l'autre, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**C'était un chapitre un peu plus court mais ce sera le dernier. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, les prochains chapitres feront pratiquement tous le double de celui-ci. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ? **

**Alors, à propos de ce chapitre : Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Alice et Lily ? Frank vous plaît-il toujours ? Qui est donc Miss Prout-Prout et pour quelle raison a-t-elle fait ça, à votre avis (car c'est bien connu, les vilains ne donnent jamais leur vrai raison) ?**

**Trouvez-vous que Kathleen et James sont trop proches, comme Lily ? Comment trouvez-vous les rapports entre Sirius et Morgane ? Vous rangez-vous à l'avis de James à ce propos ? **

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos avis ! **

**A bientôt ! **


	11. Celles qui faisaient la savonnette

Hello!

J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait beau (chez moi il fait très beau :3)

Voici le chapitre 11! Whaa, on a déjà dépassé les 10 chapitres quoi! Quelle efficacité hehe. Je suis surprise qu'on arrive à poster aussi régulièrement pour être honnête lol

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à 05300mama, zuutt, Miss Poulpy, CandyMyla &amp; TheFanne.

Je ne vous tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps

**Bonne lecture!**

Mila&amp;Rukie

* * *

**Chapitre XI:**

**Celles qui faisaient la savonnette**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard. Kathleen soupira, il pleuvait depuis trois jours sans interruption. Elle ne croyait pas ça possible avant de le voir et pourtant elle venait de Bretagne … Son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Morgane passait son temps à éviter Sirius depuis l'incident des trois balais, comme l'avait rebaptisé Kat pour ne pas énerver son amie. James changeait de route dès qu'il croisait la blonde pour ne pas recevoir ses regards noirs et pour ne rien arranger, la petite peste qui avait renversé sa bière-au-beurre sur Kat semblait décidée à se venger, quand bien même Kathleen n'avait presque pas parlé avec les maraudeurs ces derniers jours.

\- Tu devrais être un peu plus attentive en cours d'Histoire, fit une voix à sa droite.

Elle se redressa, s'assura que le professeur Binns ne la regardait pas et se tourna vers Rabastan.

\- Parce que tu suis, toi peut-être ?

\- Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis un sang-pur, je connais l'histoire du monde sorcier.

\- Épargne-moi ton discours sur la suprématie du sang, aujourd'hui, tu veux bien ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur …

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, elle aurait presque cru entendre un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix du Serpentard.

\- Je m'ennuie, autant parler avec toi, c'est mieux qu'avec le truc à côté de moi, se justifia-t-il rapidement en faisant un signe de tête vers le Poufsouffle qui était assis non loin de lui.

\- Sauf que j'ai pas très envie de parler, marmonna Kathleen avant d'avoir une idée. Mais finalement si, parlons ! Tu la trouves comment Johanna ?

Le Serpentard la regarda étrangement.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle te cause des ennuis ?

\- Non, je voulais un avis extérieur sur elle, tu la connais depuis longtemps non ? Après tout, c'est votre septième année ici, répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

\- Si tu le dis … C'est pas le genre de fille que tu connais au bout de sept ans. Elle ne parle pas, pas quand je suis là en tout cas … Elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement intelligente. Et ne brille pas par sa beauté …

\- Si elle ne brille pas par sa beauté, les autres filles de Serpentard sont des trolls, répondit sèchement Kat en pensant à ses camarades de dortoir.

\- Pas forcement, dit-il en regardant devant lui. En tout cas, mon avis ne te fera pas avancer, parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment.

Kat ne répondit pas et le regarda, dubitative … Il avait l'air de dire la vérité. C'était franchement bizarre, un Serpentard sincère, mais bon, elle lui accordait le bénéfice du doute. Elle reposa sa tête sur la table en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

\- J'ai le mal du pays, je crois … Mentit un peu la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que t'es là, il serait peut-être temps de t'adapter un peu, fit-il remarquer. Ou alors t'es juste fatiguée, traîner avec ta soeur exubérante toute la journée, tu dois avoir des migraines.

\- Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à Morgane ? Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas été cool avec toi le premier jour, mais ça fait déjà pas mal de temps, fit-elle, il serait peut-être temps de pardonner un peu.

\- Je ne m'en prends pas à elle en particulier. Je dis juste qu'elle fait pas mal de bruits et qu'elle traîne avec cette bande de débiles. Je serais toi, je ferais attention. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ais des amis qui ne te laisseront pas tomber.

\- Morgane ne me laissera jamais tomber, siffla-t-elle, furieuse de ce que ce petit con arrogant insinuait. On a grandis ensemble, et c'est pas parce qu'elle a d'autres amis dans sa maison qu'elle va me laisser de côté !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu ne l'as pas vu longtemps ces derniers jours, non ? Elle passe du temps avec Bennet et Lupin, il me semble …

Kathleen le mitrailla du regard mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort, Morgane avait passé beaucoup de temps avec les deux Gryffondors, ces derniers jours. Mais c'était normal, elle en passait avec Johanna, elle aussi !

Elle se contenta donc de se concentrer sur le cours, ou plutôt de faire semblant. Elle le vit la fixer du coin de l'œil puis il se retourna vers le professeur pour suivre le cours, ou comme elle, faire semblant. Une demi-heure plus tard, le cours prit fin, au grand soulagement de presque tous les élèves dans la classe.

Kathleen attrapa son sac de cours et partit en direction des cuisines, elle avait besoin d'un remontant, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, depuis quelques jours. Elle se demanda ce que faisait son amie. Elle finissait deux heures avant elle, mais souvent Lupin ou Pettigrow l'aidait après les cours dans de vieilles salles ou dans leur salle commune. Elle aurait bien voulu être à Gryffondor, elle-aussi, pensa-t-elle. Mais c'était mieux comme ça, au moins, elle ne s'attacherait pas trop à eux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait mis de la distance avec James.

Elle passa le tableau qui cachait les cuisines de Poudlard et sourit, lorsque, à peine eut-elle posé un orteil sur le sol de pierre, pleins de petits elfes s'étaient précipités autour d'elle pour lui proposer de la nourriture. Elle prit ce dont elle avait envie et leva le regard pour aller s'asseoir à une table. Cependant elle se figea, elle n'était pas toute seule et c'était une des personnes qu'elle voulait justement éviter qui était là : Sirius …

\- Tiens, une revenante, lança-t-il. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les cuisines ? On a mis plusieurs années, nous, à la trouver.

\- Les Serpentards vivent dans les cachots, ils connaissent bien leur territoire, et je suis une des leurs, maintenant. Pourquoi tu m'appelles revenante ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que les Serpentards connaissent cet endroit, pour le nombre de fois où nous sommes venus, jamais je n'en ai vu. D'ailleurs, tu es la première personne que je vois ici, fit-il, intrigué. Et revenante, juste parce que tu ne nous as pas vraiment parlé, ces derniers temps, enfin, évité serait plus approprié.

\- Et pourtant je suis là, alors que je me perdais au début dans le château, alors je vois pas de quelle autre façon j'aurais découvert l'existence des cuisines, mentit-elle. Et je ne vous évite pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous parler, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, ricana Sirius en la regardant froidement. Remarque, moi, je prends l'habitude, ta soeur fait la même chose.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Kat, pas sûre de suivre. Morgane ment oui, mais c'est souvent grillé, parce qu'elle invente des trucs invraisemblables et commence à faire de grands mouvements et à parler fort. Pas difficile de s'en rendre compte.

\- Nan, je parlais du fait qu'elle aussi m'évite.

\- Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ? S'étonna Kat en haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Si je le savais, j'en parlerais pas, répliqua Sirius en la regardant comme si elle était idiote.

\- Si tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu es plus bête que je le croyais, répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son regard.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama le jeune homme en manquant de s'étouffer avec son bout de muffin. Et bah, vas-y, éclaire-moi de ta lanterne !

\- Tu as vu comment tu l'as traité lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Je parle pas de vos taquineries, ça, c'était drôle. Je te parle de la façon dont tu es parti … N'importe qui aurait été vexé ! Ça sous-entendait presque qu'elle te dégoûtait, alors que toi et moi, on sait tous les deux que c'est le contraire!

Sirius ne répondit rien, il lui fallut un petit moment avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Laisse-moi te donner une info, mon grand, toi non plus, tu ne sais pas mentir, dit-elle en se levant, une tablette de chocolat à la main, quittant les cuisines.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir Sirius la bouche comme celle d'un poisson. Bon sang, ils étaient tout les deux aussi débiles l'un que l'autre. Elle décida de rejoindre le dortoir, pour manger tranquillement sa tablette de chocolat (cachée, histoire qu'on ne la lui vole pas) sous sa couverture, en train de lire un livre, pour penser à autre chose.

Du côté de la jeune blonde, c'était autrement plus studieux. Remus semblait décidé à lui faire rattraper ses lacunes en DFCM et Morgane commençait à en avoir un peu marre pour la journée.

\- Non, non, non ! Tu tiens mal ta baguette ! C'est plus un mouvement comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Il lui montra le mouvement et Morgane l'imita, sans grande conviction.

\- Si tu ne fais pas d'effort, tu ne vas pas progresser, fit Remus, sévèrement. Et si tu ne progresse pas, tu n'auras pas tes ASPICS, tu veux refaire une année à Poudlard ? Ou juste sortir sans diplôme et travailler je ne sais où ?

\- Tu te calmes un peu, c'est toi le plus fatigué de nous deux. Tu devrais aller te coucher, fit Morgane en gardant son calme, la pleine lune avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et elle se sentait un peu coupable de lui prendre un peu de temps qu'il aurait pu passer à se reposer ou faire quelque chose qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, mentit Remus. Tu n'as plus envie de continuer pour aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?

\- Je pense que ça vaudrait mieux pour nous deux, répondit-elle. Et puis, il y a Peter qui dort par terre, là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant leur camarade face contre terre en train de ronfler.

Remus soupira.

\- T'as raison, on va tous se reposer. Mais t'as intérêt à travailler ça un peu plus !

\- Oui chef, bien chef ! Fit-elle en imitant le salut militaire, ce qui arracha enfin un sourire à Remus. Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, Remus, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? Proposa-t-elle gentiment en se demandant ce qu'il lui répondrait.

\- C'est rien, un petit coup de mou, il commence à faire froid, c'est pour ça, répondit-il en souriant, un sourire un peu forcé.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne sortent ensembles de la salle, Peter derrière eux, essayant tant bien que mal de se réveiller. Morgane se crispa, venant du couloir de droite, James et venant d'en face, Sirius. Su-per !

\- J'ai un besoin express, Remus, je vais partir en courant vers la gauche, on se voit à la salle commune ? Fit-elle à l'adresse de Remus, en coinçant son sac sur son épaule avant de se lancer en avant pour courir à toutes jambes.

\- Bah tiens, je dois vraiment sentir mauvais, elles s'en vont toutes les deux quand je suis là, râla Sirius.

Morgane n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'elle percuta quelqu'un d'autre. Alice. De mieux en mieux. Elle tomba fesse contre sol et grogna avant de se relever en se tenant le postérieur. Elle se retrouva donc nez à nez avec Alice qui la regardait assez … méchamment.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, lui dit-elle en gardant un timbre de voix à peu près aimable, sans doute pour ne pas sembler trop désagréable devant les maraudeurs.

\- Désolée, grogna Morgane avant de se baisser pour ramasser son sac.

\- Morgane ! Attends, en profita James avant qu'elle ne reparte en courant. Je … Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, la dernière fois.

Il la regardait tout penaud, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Morgane hésita entre lui faire un doigt d'honneur et partir en courant ou juste partir en courant. Elle choisit cependant une autre option :

\- C'bon, t'inquiète.

\- Sûr ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui sourit et passa son bras autour du cou de la blondinette, l'amenant dans la direction inverse de là où elle comptait fuir.

\- C'est cool, parce que j'en avais marre de cette ambiance, si j'avais su je me serais excusé plus tôt. Tu crois que ça marcherait avec Lily ?

Morgane n'en savait rien, elle s'en foutait même, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que les trois zigotos étaient encore là, dont Sirius. Elle ne répondit pas et poussa James au moment où il commença à lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Elle se retourna pour voir si Alice était encore là, mais cette dernière avait disparue. Pourtant il était clair et net qu'elle avait assisté à tout l'échange.

\- Lut', grogna Sirius lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau.

\- Tu as parlé de Kat tout à l'heure, non ? Elle trouve que tu pues ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Parler, c'est un bien grand mot, ce qu'elle sait faire, elle aussi, c'est fuir et mentir. Mais oui, on a un peu parlé et non, je ne pue pas.

\- Pardon ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça. Ni de parler comme ça d'elle, s'indigna Morgane en serrant les poings. On ne t'a rien fait, que je sache ! Si ma présence te dérange tellement que ça, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je partirais et je ne te parlerais plus, comme ça tu pourras confortablement retourner à ta petite vie avant que je débarque ici !

James s'apprêtait à parler, paniqué par la tournure des événements, lui qui pensait que tout c'était arrangé mais Sirius le devança.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Je constate simplement que vous êtes assez douées pour mentir et pour nous éviter quand ça vous arrange. Autant toi, je peux comprendre parce qu'elle m'a un peu … briefé, cracha-t-il à contrecœur, autant ton amie nous évite comme la peste et ne veut même pas l'admette ! Et osez me dire le contraire, s'écria-t-il aux autres. Quand à ta présence, tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous ! Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Morgane resta sans bouger, complètement penaude. Elle fixa le dos de Sirius qui partait puis soupira.

\- C'est vraiment un gros con, constata-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Il a du mal à admettre quand il a tort, affirma Remus. Mais ne t'inquiète, il ne reste pas fâché bien longtemps, je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà …

\- Mais il n'a pas entièrement tort, lança Peter d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas blesser davantage la jeune fille.

\- Pas entièrement tort de quoi ? Qu'elle vous évite ? Vous vous plaignez, mais moi je passe moins de temps avec elle qu'avant, donc c'est normal qu'elle en passe encore moins avec vous, répondit-elle en le regardant de travers. Mais je vais essayer de savoir pourquoi elle vous évite, comme vous dîtes. Oh et tu pourras dire à Sirius que puisque ça l'arrange, je vais rester bien loin de lui, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas une maladie incurable.

\- Morgane, tenta Remus, mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus et partait en direction de la grande salle pour manger. Ça, au moins, ça aurait le mérite de calmer ses nerfs !

Elle entra et chercha son amie du regard, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle s'assit tout de même. Mais une fois en face de son assiette, elle n'avait soudainement plus faim.

\- Toi, tu t'es fâchée avec quelqu'un, lança doucement Lizzie.

\- Ouais, répondit Morgane avant de soudainement attraper une cuisse de poulet et mordre dedans rageusement, arrachant un énorme morceau, beaucoup trop gros pour sa bouche.

\- Ah bah c'est sexy, ça ! Rit Lizzie. Heureusement que Sirius n'est pas là, parce que dans le genre tue-l 'amour …

Morgane leva son regard vers son amie et lâcha sa nourriture dans son assiette.

\- Ne me parle pas de ce crétin, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot crétin. Elle hacha ensuite le reste de la nourriture dans sa bouche avec hargne.

\- Ah bah j'en parle pas, hein, mais je te préviens quand même qu'il vient d'entrer et que ses amis lui courent après. Ils n'ont pas l'air de bonne humeur, eux non plus.

Morgane fut tenter un instant de se retourner pour les regarder mais elle décida de plutôt se concentrer sur sa cuisse de poulet déjà entamée. Il y avait encore certains plats qu'elle voulait manger avant d'aller au lit. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qu'ils venaient voir, puisqu'ils venaient tout juste de se quitter.

Ce fut au tour de Kathleen d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Johanna. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'air sombre de son amie, mais elle semblait discuter avec Bennet, donc avait-elle vraiment besoin d'elle ? Malgré elle, les propos de Rabastan l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle vit aussi les maraudeurs qui semblaient l'avoir remarqué, eux-aussi. Pour aller voir Morgane, elle devait forcément passer devant eux. Que faire ? Johanna lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- Il y a ta soeur, fit remarquer Lizzie.

Morgane se redressa immédiatement, sa cuisse de poulet à la main et se retourna brusquement, elle aperçut Kat qui la regardait un peu plus loin. Elle lui fit coucou, la cuisse de poulet toujours à la main, puis lui fit signe de la tête, pour lui indiquer la porte de la grande salle, du genre « on sort » ?

Kat se détendit, elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon, elle hocha donc la tête et ajouta à Johanna qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard, dans leur salle commune et de ne pas l'attendre pour monter se coucher si elle était fatiguée. Elle sortit et attendit Morgane sur le côté. Elle arriva rapidement, sa cuisse de poulet dans une main et des morceaux de pain dans l'autre. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa cuisse de poulet.

\- Che chui confente de fe choir, fit-elle la bouche pleine, sous le regard dégoûté de son amie.

\- Je vois ça, oui .. Tu as bon appétit, dis-donc, pour quelqu'un qui a l'air furieuse, _je te propose une soirée dans la salle sur demande, _ajouta-t-elle en français_, pour que tu m'expliques _!

\- _Allez, on y va_, répondit la blonde avant de mordre à nouveau dans la cuisse de poulet.

\- Mais à part ça, elles ne nous évitent pas ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

Dans la salle sur demande, bien installées dans un canapé massant – s'il vous plaît – les deux jeunes femmes discutaient. Kathleen grimaça.

\- _Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'a craché à la figure, ce que j'ai dis à sûrement du l'énerver !_

\- _Il n'a pas besoin d'aide pour être con apparemment, tu n'y es pour rien,_ la rassura Morgane. _Mais je suis bien obligée de reconnaître que j'ai … comment dire … je l'ai rembarré grave méchant tu vois ? Il m'a parlé mal alors je lui ai parlé mal. _

\- _Il va venir s'excuser, ça serra à sa manière, mais il va le faire,_ assura Kat. _Je lui ai fait comprendre certaines choses, je crois. Le temps que ça monte à son cerveau, qu'il y pense bien, je te pari qu'il viendra s'excuser avant la fin de la semaine !_

\- _D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir de cogiter sur ce que tu lui as dit,_ fit remarquer la jeune femme. _Mais tu lui as dit quoi, au fait ? Il m'a beuglé dessus comme quoi tu l'as griffé ou je ne sais quoi. Il voulait peut-être dire gifler ?_

\- _Briefer, plutôt non ? Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait pas qu'il s'étonne si tu l'évitais, parce qu'il s'est mis à me reprocher qu'on les évite, toutes les deux …_ avoua à demi la brunette, n'ayant pas envie de dire la fin de sa conversation avec le jeune Black, sinon son amie allait encore mentir en disant qu'il ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon, blablabla …

\- _Il m'a dit qu'il en avait rien à foutre de ma présence_, lança Morgane les yeux dans le vague.

\- _Parce que toi tu pensais tout ce que tu lui as dit, peut-être ?_ Soupira Kathleen. _Mo', tu lui plais ! J'en mettrais ma baguette au feu !_

\- _Ça fait du bien,_ fit-elle.

\- _Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda Kat, les yeux exorbités.

\- _La chaise qui masse, c'est le pied._

\- _Non mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?_ S'indigna-t-elle.

\- _Oui. Et tu peux penser ce que tu veux. On parle pas comme ça à une femme. On ne parle pas comme ça à Morgane, la princesse._

\- _En même temps, Sirius a toujours été comme ça, tu le savais avant qu'on arrive ici et ça t'empêchait pas de l'apprécier … Morgane, laisse-lui une chance si l'occasion se présente. Sa vie va être assez dure comme ça, si au moins cette année pouvait bien se passer pour lui …_

\- _Moi, je vais lui faire la tronche, je veux juste qu'il s'excuse,_ fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle. _Et puis, oui je sais ce qui va leur arriver, et je sais que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas rester avec eux. Mais justement, tu devrais ! Parce que même si ça ne peut pas bien se terminer, tu auras profité du temps que tu auras eu avec eux et inversement. S'ils ont envie de te connaître, profites-en !_

\- _Pourquoi faire ? Je me connais, je vais m'attacher et je vais souffrir ensuite. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on était amis, ou quoi que ce soit, eux et moi, je leur ai un peu parlé, c'est tout, _nia Kathleen, butée. _Je ne pense pas que les grands maraudeurs veuillent connaître une Serpentarde tarée …_

\- _Pourtant ça leur fait de la peine que tu les évites. Ils ne comprennent pas. Si ça, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils t'aiment bien, alors je vois pas ce que c'est, _fit Morgane. _Et après c'est moi qui refuse d'admettre des choses. Choses qui sont fausses, en l'occurrence, je précise._

\- _Ils comprennent pas et c'est pour ça qu'ils demandent pourquoi je les évites, pas parce que ça leur fait de la peine !_ Répondit Kat en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu ne comprends pas, toi non plus ! Le lendemain de notre sortie à Pré-au-lard, j'ai rêvé de la mort de Lily et James. Et en me réveillant, d'abord j'ai songé que c'était possible de sauver James, sa mort ne change rien et n'apporte rien à l'histoire, contrairement à celle de Lily, mais surtout, j'ai eu mal, mal de savoir qu'on pourra rien faire ! Je pensais pas que venir ici serait si douloureux, je pensais que ça serait bien, comme au début mais maintenant … Maintenant, je vois que ça va être trop dur …_

\- _Mais maintenant on est ici, autant en profiter. Comme ça ils auront de beaux souvenirs. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être égoïste et de passer à côté de ça. Tu te rends compte de ce qui nous arrive ? On est ici, quoi ! Alors oui, c'est horrible, et oui on va pleurer comme des grosses merdes …_

\- _J'ai pas envie de les voir mourir,_ lâcha Kathleen dans un murmure. _J'ai pas envie de me dire que je vais les laisser mourir sans rien faire. Tu crois que tu pourras supporter le désespoir de Remus lorsqu'il va perdre ses amis ? En sachant que t'aurait pu empêcher ça ?_

Morgane resta silencieuse, bien sûr, elle savait tout ça, mais il valait mieux vivre dans le moment présent, et puis, elles ne savaient pas combien de temps elles allaient rester ici.

\- _Tu sais, je pense que notre présence a déjà changé des choses, je ne saurais pas te dire quoi, mais sans rien faire, il y a déjà des choses qui ont été modifiées. Et à mon avis, Dumbledore en sait plus qu'il ne laisse croire. Il nous utilisera probablement._

\- _Mais Dumbledore ne nous mettra pas dans la confidence,_ affirma Kat avant de soupirer. _Parlons de chose plus légère, je crois que c'est mort pour Rabastan et Johanna. Il n'en a rien à faire d'elle …_

\- _Normal, il t'aime bien._

Kat leva les yeux au plafond.

\- _Ne recommence pas avec ça, je suis sérieuse … C'est dommage, Jo est sympa pour une Serpentarde, j'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider._

-_ Tu pourras peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle plus tard. Et puis, qui sait, maintenant que tu lui as parlé d'elle, il fera peut-être plus attention aux choses la concernant. Par curiosité, tu vois._

\- _J'espère,_ sourit Kat. Bon, _qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on dort ici au risque d'inquiéter nos camarades de dortoir – ou pas – ou on rentre ?_

\- _Tu crois qu'Alice s'inquiétera pour moi ?_ Demanda Morgane avant d'éclater de rire. _C'te fille, il va falloir qu'elle se rende compte que j'ai pas de problème avec elle, moi. Enfin, ça lui passera. Je ne parle quasiment pas à Frank._

\- _Oui, le problème, c'est qu'on a pris un mauvais départ avec elle dès le début … Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Bennet risque de s'inquiéter …_

Kat eut une lueur de panique dans les yeux en pensant à un détail auquel elles n'avaient pas pensé auparavant !

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- _La carte !_ Lança Kat, paniquée. _Il faut que tu leur voles la carte ! C'est un miracle s'ils n'ont pas encore vu qu'on ne porte pas le même nom de famille et si jamais il leur vient l'envie de regarder où on est et qu'ils voient qu'on n'est nulle part ?!_

\- _Il suffira de dire que ce sont nos noms de familles, enfin, je veux dire, on est adoptées mais on des parents biologiques, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Mais peut-être que nous ne sommes même pas sur la carte … et ça, ça craint._

\- _Ça craint même un max … Faut la leur prendre ! On s'arrangera pour qu'ils pensent que c'est un Serpentard qui l'a leur a volée ! Enfin, un autre que moi, j'entends. Réfléchissons, demain, James, Sirius et Remus seront en Soin des créatures magiques pendant que Peter sera en divination, non ?_

\- _Ouais, je suis avec les trois en soins des créatures magiques. Mais je peux arriver en retard … _fit Morgane en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- _Et moi, je n'ai pas cours avant l'après-midi … Les filles peuvent monter dans la chambre des mecs, je crois ?_

\- _Il me semble, oui._

\- _Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit dans leur chambre et qu'on ne tombe ni sur Frank, ni son pote Will' …_

\- _Ni sur Alice ou je ne sais qui._

\- _Agent Morgane, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de vous infiltrer dans la chambre des maraudeurs pour récupérer une arme de destruction massive. Si besoin, je m'occuperais de distraire l'ennemi,_ plaisanta Kat.

\- _J'accepte la mission mon capitaine et je la mènerais à terme, avec l'aide de ma double personnalité !_

\- _Ta double personnalité ?_ Rit Kathleen.

\- _Oui oui, quand je suis hyper et quand je suis plus calme !_

\- _Parce que tu sais être calme, toi ? _Se moqua la brunette avant de se mettre à peaufiner leur plan pour le lendemain matin.

* * *

Voilàààà, comme l'avait dit Rukie dans le chapitre précédent, les chapitres seront plus longs à partir de maintenant (je doute fortement que ça puisse vous déplaire xD)

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Est-ce que vous pensez que le fait que Morgane évite Sirius et James soit compréhensible? Et même question pour Kathleen?

Vous avez toute dit que James et Kathleen sont seulement amis et... vous avez raison! (je vous le dit tout de suite parce que de toute façon il y a jamais d'ambiguité alors bon). Pour ce qui est de Morgane et Sirius... SURPRISE hehe.

Vous pensez que le vol de carte va être possible? Morgane n'est pas la personne la plus discrète qu'il soit...

Bon, je vous laisse commenter tranquillement, parce que vous allez commenter hein? *regard noir*

Bisous, et à samedi!


	12. Celle qui se prenait pour 007

**Salut Salut ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! **

**On remercie MillyBlueBird, Mama, zuutt, TheFanne et CandyMyla pour leur soutien. **

**J'arrête de blablater pour vous laisser lire ! (Vous êtes un peu là pour ça, non ?)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Rukie et Mila**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kathleen et Morgane étaient sagement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande Salle, à leur table respective. Les Maraudeurs étaient également présents. Tout était parfaitement en place pour l'opération " récupération de la carte des maraudeurs ".

\- Tu as l'air un peu tendue, fit remarquer Johanna lorsque Kat se redressa, son bol de céréales vide.

\- Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle en notant intérieurement que Sirius et James venaient de se lever pour aller en cours. Pourquoi Remus ne se levait-il pas aussi ? Ils avaient cours ensembles !

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la table des Gryffondors, lui signala son amie.

\- C'est parce que Morgane ne se sentait pas bien hier soir, donc je la surveille, répondit-elle en affichant un petit sourire rassurant.

Johanna se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que sa camarade. La blonde était en train de manger, les yeux dans le vide, ratant de peu sa bouche plusieurs fois.

\- Effectivement, elle a l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie si ça ne va pas ...

Kat hocha la tête :

\- On devrait peut-être aller en cours, non ?

A la table des Gryffondors, Peter demandait une énième fois à Remus s'il était sûr que ça irait. Mais Morgane ne s'était pas placée près d'eux - à cause de Sirius qu'elle voulait éviter - et ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Et de toute façon, elle était trop à l'ouest pour ça.

Peter venait de quitter la grande salle quand les deux Serpentardes se levèrent de table. Kat tourna la tête vers son amie en espérant croiser son regard. Celle-ci leva miraculeusement la tête vers elle. Faisant fit du facteur gênant - Remus Lupin - qui allait bien finir par aller en cours, Kathleen lui fit signe de déclencher la phase une, soit remonter dans la tour Gryffondor pendant que Kat s'assurait qu'aucuns membres du dortoir n'y retournent.

\- Au fait, lança Kathleen à Jo, j'ai oublié mais je n'ai pas cours ce matin, je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque ! À toute ! S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- Euh d'accord, fit Johanna en la regardant partir avant de se tourner pour aller en cours.

Morgane se leva de la table, en manquant de basculer par-dessus le banc.

\- Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal, fit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle releva le visage et vit Remus qui s'était également levé.

\- C'est rien, je suis un peu à l'ouest, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi non plus, soupira Remus. Bon, on va en classe ? Demanda-t-il en faisant signe de tête pour désigner la sortie.

Morgane paniqua. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout ! Comment faire pour se débarrasser de lui ? Bouse !

\- Euh ... J'ai ... J'ai oublié ... mon livre dans le dortoir !

Remus eut un sourire amusé, mais il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. On aurait presque dit que la pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille alors qu'elle était passée d'une semaine.

\- Il n'y a pas de livre pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques ! Tu as oublié ?

\- Ah oui ! Je suis vraiment fatiguée, on dirait ...

Morgane posa soudainement sa main sur son ventre et afficha une mine douloureuse.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Remus, inquiet.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir aller vérifier quelque chose ... Souffla-t-elle. Tu sais ... Mère nature est une connasse.

Remus ne sembla pas vraiment saisir exactement les mots de sa camarade.

\- Je crois que j'ai mes règles quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut et je reviens, tu dis que je vais avoir un peu de retard, hein ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'explique ça ? Demanda Remus les yeux comme des soucoupes.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie en courant vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Kathleen commença à paniquer quand sa camarade mit du temps à sortir mais elle la vit passer à toute vitesse, sans même la voir. Bien, elle ne savait pas quelle excuse elle trouverait pour justifier son retard mais elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là, Morgane avait une imagination débordante. Elle soupira de soulagement. Frank et William étaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs - ils devraient y rester au moins une heure ou deux - elle avait vu Peter monter en divination - aucun risque de ce côté-là - et James et Sirius étaient partis tôt en cours. Remus était un élève sérieux, donc aucun risque qu'il ne sèche les cours, lui aussi. Tout allait bien.

Morgane passa le tableau de la grosse dame et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne. Elle souffla et avança doucement, comme pour ne faire aucun bruit, même s'il n'y avait apparemment aucun élève dans les alentours. Elle s'approcha de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, regarda un instant vers l'entrée de la salle commune et monta ensuite les escaliers comme une dératée. Elle n'avait pas non plus toute la journée devant elle.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se dit que c'était bien une chambre de mecs. Des posters de filles en petites tenues, des affaires de Quidditch, des caleçons par terre ... Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge.

\- Bon, par où je commence ? Si j'étais dans leur tête, où je planquerais une carte ?

Elle regarda d'abord dans les tables de nuit et grimaça un bon nombre de fois en voyant des choses plus que louches. Elle fouilla ensuite sous les lits, ouvrant les valises à toute vitesse, prenant bien soin de laisser tout à la même place, en bordel. Sous les oreillers ? Non. Elle vérifia le plancher pour trouver une latte de parquet qui pouvait se soulever, mais rien. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux agacées, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, regardant partout. Puis elle soupira et s'assit en tailleur, essayant de se calmer pour réfléchir. Sauf que cela lui était impossible. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit un morceau de parchemin coincé entre le matelas et la base d'un des lits.

Elle eut un rire soulagé mais préféra vérifier que le parchemin était bien la carte. Elle sortit sa baguette et énonça " Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Sous ses yeux ébahis, Poudlard prit forme. Elle allait replier la carte, satisfaite, et mettre un parchemin vierge sous le lit - pour faire illusion le plus longtemps possible et semer le doute - quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc où elle était censée avoir cours. En effet, le nom des élèves se dispersaient un peu partout dans le château. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, le cours avait dû être annulé.

Elle se redressa et fourra le parchemin sous son t-shirt, au moins personne ne viendra le chercher ici, et oublia de placer la fausse carte à la place. Elle sortit ensuite à toutes jambes du dortoir des garçons et descendit les escaliers tellement vite qu'à son arrivée, elle se prit le premier tapis et tomba tête la première contre le sol. Elle gémit et se roula par terre, frustrée, les mains plaquées contre le front.

Kathleen toujours dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand elle vit un élève de Serpentard qui était de son année revenir du parc.

\- Hey ! Tu n'avais pas cours, ce matin ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce professeur à la noix s'est pratiquement faite gober la tête par je ne sais quelle bestiole. C'était spécial comme spectacle. Enfin, du coup, le cours a été annulé, fit-il avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Oh oh ... Ce n'était pas bon, ça ... Pas bon du tout. Elle aperçut trois maraudeurs sur quatre passer la grande porte d'entrée du château. Merlin, est-ce que Morgane avait trouvé la carte ? Elle respira profondément et s'avança timidement vers eux - bien décidée à gagner du temps. Ils lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Bon, elle faisait quoi, maintenant ?

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Morgane et souffla un bon coup, se plantant devant eux :

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir évité. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raison de faire ça, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse sous les yeux écarquillés des garçons.

\- Tu es quoi ? Répéta Sirius, prenant sa revanche sur la veille.

Elle le regarda, agacée.

\- Je suis désolée, siffla t-elle. Tu avais raison, oh grand Sirius, je vous ai consciemment évité. Ça te va comme ça ?

Sirius afficha un sourire satisfait et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais quelqu'un descendit les escaliers de pierre en faisant un raffut pas possible. Ils levèrent tous les yeux et Kat laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement. Morgane arrivait à toute jambe, une main plaquée sur le front. Elle l'aperçut et leva le pouce pour lui faire comprendre que c'était dans la poche.

\- Remus, fausse alerte, fit-elle en arrivant devant eux.

Elle jeta un rapide regard vers Sirius puis l'ignora ostensiblement pour se tourner vers son amie.

\- Il se passe quoi, ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, j'ai appris que vous n'aviez pas cours alors je suis venue à ta rencontre, répondit-elle en oubliant le passage maraudeurs.

\- Et elle en a profité pour s'excuser, s'exclama joyeusement James.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux et regarda étrangement son amie.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, vraiment, répondit Kat en évitant soigneusement son regard.

\- Cool !

\- Bon, je ne sais pas toi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux profiter de cette matinée sans cours ! Lança Kat en pensant qu'il valait mieux mettre la carte en sécurité. Morgane sembla comprendre et hocha la tête.

\- Bonne idée ! S'exclama James. On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Morgane leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée et regarda Kat qui semblait toute aussi perdue qu'elle.

_\- Tu l'as caché où ? _Chuchota-t-elle en français

_\- Dans mon soutif, _répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde._ C'est en sécurité pour le moment. Sauf si je retire mon gros pull, dans ce cas ça pourrait poser problème. _

_\- Peut-être bien qu'il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te l'enlever, ton pull, _ajouta Kathleen en français en montrant Sirius du menton qui regardait la blonde, gêné.

Ce fut Remus qui les interrompit :

\- Vous savez que c'est assez agaçant de vous entendre parler dans une autre langue ?

\- Pardon, mais parfois, il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, vous les garçons, fit Morgane en les regardant.

Ils se regardèrent pas sur de comprendre. Remus pensa à ce que la blonde lui avait dit tout à l'heure et rougit faisant rire Morgane qui avait suivi ses pensées, sous le regard interrogateur de Kat et des deux autres garçons.

\- Vous savez jouer au Quidditch ? Demanda soudain James.

Kat regarda Morgane qui la regarda à son tour. Elle se retourna vers James :

\- Non, mais j'adorerais essayer ! Répondit la brune.

\- C'est partit alors ! Fit James en souriant, avant de diriger vers le parc.

\- Mais on n'a pas de balais, lança la brunette en s'en rendant compte.

\- Il y en a toujours dans la remise, lui répondit Sirius.

Le garçon lança un regard à la blonde, qui marchait au sautillant - elle allait faire du Quidditch ! - et soupira. Kathleen sourit, peut-être même qu'il allait s'excuser avant la fin de la semaine ! Il remarqua que cette dernière souriait en les regardant l'un après l'autre et lui lança un regard assassin. Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être immature !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le terrain de Quidditch, James et Sirius arrivèrent après, tenant des balais et le matériel lévitant derrière eux.

\- Bon, est-ce que vous savez voler, au moins ? Demanda James.

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent négativement la tête. Kathleen pensa soudain à quelque chose, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

\- Mo', tu as le vertige, non ? Ça serait mieux que quelqu'un t'accompagne, au début au moins, au cas où ?

\- Je suis grande maintenant ! Fit-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, avant de les retirer immédiatement, sentant le parchemin bouger.

Kat ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que si elle mourrait ce serait un peu con, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiote, la coupa Sirius, si tu fais une crise de panique en hauteur, tu vas perdre le contrôle du balai. Tu montes avec moi, point final ! Dit-il en lui lançant un balai pour qu'elle s'installe dessus.

Kathleen pensa intérieurement " C'est bien mon petit Sirius, t'apprends vite " !

Morgane attrapa maladroitement le balai et regarda Sirius, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait bien envie de lui dire de lui parler sur un autre ton, mais aperçut Kat lui lancer un regard menaçant.

\- Ok, dit-elle en marchant vers lui.

La blonde s'installa sur le balai - se sentit un peu con au passage - sous les instructions de James et Sirius, puis sentit ce dernier se positionner derrière elle. Elle frissonna.

\- Tu es bien accrochée ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête, soudainement muette et serra la mâchoire. Elle allait probablement hurler lorsque le balai décollerait. Elle regarda son amie, implorante et bougea les lèvres sans laisser sortir de son " Je vais mourir ".

Son amie lui répondit de la même façon "M'en fous, profite d'être dans les bras de Sirius". Ce dernier, sans prêter attention à l'échange muet décolla et la blonde se crispa immédiatement. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller derrière Sirius pour mieux s'accrocher à lui - et planter ses ongles dans sa peau au passage pour se venger de la façon dont il lui parlait, NA !

Lorsque Sirius se stoppa, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en bas et vis que les autres étaient devenus soudainement ... minuscules.

\- Maman, gémit-elle en serrant les paupières.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux et regarde plutôt en direction du lac et du château, lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille.

La blonde rouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre. Elle était encore paniquée, mais l'assurance de Sirius avait quelque chose de réconfortant - un peu - et la vue était magnifique.

\- Whaaa, fit-elle émerveillée.

Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil faisait briller le lac, voir le parc et le château comme ça était vraiment impressionnant. Elle se sentait toute petite. Enfin, encore plus petite que d'ordinaire.

\- Je ... Souffla Sirius à son oreille. Je ... Merlin ... soupira-t-il en voyant comme c'était dur à sortir. Je te dois des excuses, je crois ... Pour ce que j'ai dis ... et la façon dont je l'ai dis. C'est pas trop mon truc de m'excuser, tout ça ... Alors, si tu pouvais me dire que voilà ... C'est pardonné, ça m'arrangerait.

Morgane tourna légèrement le visage et le regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de soudainement regarder à nouveau vers l'avant. Elle avait vraiment les joues toutes rouges là, ses oreilles étaient même en train de chauffer. Elle déglutit et dit :

\- C'est bon, on oublie, c'est pas grave.

\- Cool, lâcha Sirius, soulagé.

Au sol, Kathleen les regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se disait en haut, mais elle le devinait et s'en réjouissait.

\- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu es à Serpentard, lança Remus dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement, ne sachant pas si elle devait être vexée ou non.

Il ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton désagréable ni quoique ce soit, mais elle savait que ces trois-là n'étaient pas les plus grands fans de sa maison.

\- Moi aussi, je vois, sourit James.

Elle était de plus en plus perplexe, pourquoi disaient-ils ça en souriant ?

Remus lui répondit en jetant un regard aux deux dans le ciel :

\- Tu es vraiment déterminée et tu fais tout pour arriver à tes fins, non ?

Kathleen les regarda et éclata de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Lança-t-elle en les déstabilisant légèrement.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Lança James en se reprenant.

\- Archi sûre mon capitaine, nargua la brune.

\- Tu n'as pas tout fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux et que Sirius s'excuse ? Demanda Remus en entrant dans leur jeu.

\- Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-elle, prenant une mine faussement choquée. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, ce sont de grands enfants maintenant.

James éclata de rire et Remus sourit.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais toi aussi, tu dois apprendre à voler si on veut jouer au Quidditch la prochaine fois ! S'exclama James qui ne plaisantait pas avec le Quidditch.

\- Très bien, fit-elle en enfourchant le balai, imitant ce qu'elle avait vu dans les films et ce que Sirius venait de faire.

\- Euh, tu peux nous attendre, non ? Demanda James en enfourchant à son tour son balai, suivit par Remus.

\- Je n'ai pas encore décollé, que je sache, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mais il suffit d'imiter ce que Sirius vient de faire, non ? Donner un bon coup de pied dans le sol pour pouvoir s'envoler.

\- Oui, enfin faut que tu saches maîtriser ton balai, quand même, ce n'est pas si simple que ça en a l'air, lança James, vexé.

La brune lui jeta un regard moqueur et frappa le sol de ses pieds, s'envolant rapidement. Elle sut tout de suite que son temps libre superflus se ferait à voler, car elle adora la sensation qui lui prit les tripes et le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle tenta quelques simples manœuvres avec son balai et se délecta de voir que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en avait l'air !

James arriva rapidement à côté d'elle :

\- Bon, il semblerait que tu sois déjà à l'aise sur un balai, mais s'il te plaît, ne te casse pas le crâne.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma mort vous causerait de la peine ? Plaisanta Kat en arrivant au niveau de son amie et Sirius.

Elle ricana en voyant le visage cramoisi de celle-ci. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sirius lui avait dit, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main.

\- Et bien, t'as l'air de pas mal t'en sortir, fit Sirius en souriant lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Elle leva un pouce en l'air mais rattrapa rapidement le manche de son balai en perdant un peu de son équilibre.

\- Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu haut ? Demanda Morgane d'une petite voix à son amie, perdant petit à petit la couleur qu'il y avait sur son visage.

\- Je pense que si vous bougez ça ira mieux, fit Kat. Après tout, tu n'as pas peur dans les attractions, et tu aimes la vitesse, non ?

\- Un peu, oui. Répondit celle-ci en essayant de sourire.

\- Alors, on va essayer de te donner des sensations, sourit Sirius. Tu es bien accrochée ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit cette fois Morgane en serrant le manche du balai de toutes ses forces.

Sirius s'élança pour un tour rapide du terrain et on entendit le cri - de joie ou de peur ? Peut-être un peu des deux - de Morgane.

\- À mon tour, s'exclama Kat sous les protestations de James et Remus.

Elle imita Sirius, en se penchant un peu moins en avant pour ne pas partir comme une flèche non plus, puisque c'était sa première fois sur un balai et qu'elle tenait un minimum à la vie. Mais la vitesse à laquelle elle allait était déjà amplement suffisante. Elle arriva rapidement à la hauteur de Sirius et Morgane qui avait les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'à l'ordinaire, et Sirius était apparemment en train d'essayer vainement de se débarrasser de ceux qui lui obstruaient la vue.

\- C'était génial, non ? S'exclama Kat. Le vent dans les cheveux, le paysage qui défile, la montée d'adrénaline ! C'est top, sérieux c'est super, faut faire ça plus souvent ! Tout le temps même !

Morgane lui lança un regard, un peu surprise. Kat était pas trop le style sportive, mais c'était vrai qu'elle aimait les trucs à sensations. Elle haussa les épaules, son amie était pleine de paradoxe. Mais elle devait admettre qu'une fois passé le problème de la hauteur, c'était vraiment génial, surtout avec Sirius pour la protéger, au cas où ...

\- C'est le Quidditch, ma vieille ! Fit James en arrivant à son tour. C'est juste le meilleur sport du monde ! Que dis-je ? De l'univers ! Alors Morgane, t'es toujours en vie ?

\- Nan, je crois que je suis morte deux ou trois fois, de l'autre côté du terrain, plaisanta celle-ci.

\- Tu es allé trop vite pour une première fois, reprocha Remus à Sirius en se stoppant à leur niveau.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai cru que quelqu'un était en train de poignarder Morgane quand je l'ai entendu crier, ajouta James.

\- Tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes d'auditions, Sirius, fit Kat. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, Morgane peut monter très haut dans les aiguës.

\- Ah, c'est ça que j'entends un mot sur deux quand vous parlez, s'écria Sirius en faisant semblant de lire sur les lèvres de ses amis.

\- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous, râla Morgane, j'aurais bien voulu vous voir à ma place ! Fit-elle de mauvaises foi.

\- On aurait probablement pas hurlé comme une détraquée, répondit simplement James en riant.

\- C'est juste parce que je peux atteindre des notes que vous ne pouvez même pas atteindre dans vos rêves les plus fous, continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- On devrait redescendre, lança Remus, amusé. Mine de rien, c'est déjà l'heure de manger et j'ai une faim de loup ...

Sirius, Remus et James se regardèrent, un poil paniqué, mais les filles firent celles qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils commencèrent tous à descendre quand Kat, prise d'une étrange impulsion, tenta de relâcher doucement son balai des mains. Le balai trembla un peu mais c'était plus stable que tout à l'heure car elle s'y attendait. Elle se lança alors les bras écartés en criant :

\- Je suis le maître du monnnndddddeeee !

Sirius, trouvant ceci probablement très amusant, força Morgane à lâcher le manche du balai et faire de même, elle resta immobile les bras tendus pendant qu'il tenait toujours le manche du balai. Il accéléra un peu, penchant le manche du balai vers l'avant pour entamer une descente rapide et la jeune femme se remit à hurler comme si elle avait le feu au cul. Ou comment casser un instant qui aurait pu être magique, by Morgane.

Kathleen en voyant le sol s'approcher beaucoup trop vite remis les mains sur le manche de son balai et le redressa, mais l'atterrissage fût rude pour son fessier.

James arriva en riant :

\- Quelle idée aussi de faire ça quand on ne maîtrise pas encore son balai !

Elle se releva et épousseta son uniforme avant de regarder Morgane et Sirius se poser. Elle rit lorsque Morgane descendit et commença à venir dans leur direction, les jambes tremblante, elle était tellement déboussolée qu'elle commença à partir sur le côté, perdant un peu le contrôle de son propre corps. Elle reprit rapidement la bonne direction et une fois en face d'elle, elle lui sourit, puis s'assit par terre, ses jambes apparemment incapables de supporter son poids.

Kathleen éclata de rire et Morgane la rejoint rapidement dans son hilarité. Mais Remus ne trouvait pas ça drôle et lança à Sirius comme à Kat que ça aurait pu être dangereux.

\- Oh, pas pour Sirius, il maîtrise ! Répondit Kat. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a pas toutes la chance d'avoir un chevalier pour nous protéger, lança-t-elle pour faire rougir les concernés, ce qui marcha fort bien.

Morgane se releva, bien décidée à lui mettre un gros coup de pieds dans le tibia mais abandonna l'idée en se rendant compte que ses jambes ne s'étaient pas encore complètement remises des évènements.

\- Mais c'était amusant Remus, fit-elle en souriant. Par contre, heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, je serai morte sur le coup, rit-elle.

\- C'était peut-être le but recherché ? La taquina encore son amie, voyant qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose.

\- Dommage qu'on ait raté notre coup, soupira James. On trouvera quelque chose d'autre, pas vrai, Kat ?

\- Ouais, je suis même sûre que Remus pourra nous aider !

Ce dernier les regarda surpris, puis sourit :

\- Pas de problèmes !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, souffla Sirius encore une fois à l'oreille de Morgane, mais ils ont l'air de t'en vouloir. Quoique, si tu veux mon avis, Remus a cédé parce qu'elle lui fait du charme, ricana le jeune Black

La bouche de Morgane forma un O lorsqu'elle entendit ce que lui dit le Black. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui :

\- Du charme ? Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

\- Je sais pas si elle le fait exprès ou pas, mais même si elle n'en fait pas, Remus a l'air de se faire trop facilement entraîné par elle, si tu veux mon avis.

Sirius n'était pas très objectif, mais c'était sa façon de se venger des remontrances de la brunette.

\- Oh. Je vais devoir mener une enquête plus approfondie dans ce cas, fit-elle en riant bizarrement, lui faisant un peu peur par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes derrière là ! Bougez vos fesses ! S'exclama James qui avait commencé à avancer avec les autres.

\- Ils se disent peut-être des mots doux ! Et alors tu auras tout gâché, James ! Franchement, tu exagères ! S'exclama Kathleen en faisant un clin d'œil narquois à Momo.

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire carnassier qui la déstabilisa totalement. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout la raison pour laquelle elle était comme ça. Peut-être avait-elle décidée de ne plus faire attention à ce genre de remarques ? Mais ce genre d'expression signifiait plus qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, une mauvaise idée apparemment.

Elle n'aimait pas ça, oh non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que Sirius avait pu lui dire de compromettant sur elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait que son amie ne sache pas déjà ... Enfin, elle pensait ... Non vraiment, elle ne savait pas sur quoi Morgane comptait lui faire un mauvais coup. Elle s'était excusée auprès des Maraudeurs, comme elle le lui avait dit, non ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James puis à Remus. Non, elle ne voyait vraiment pas.

Lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur Morgane, elle avait repris une expression normale et marchait silencieusement à côté de Sirius. Kat eu un petit sourire, bien sûr, si Morgane avait quelque chose en tête, elle avait raison d'avoir peur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'embêter. Et puis son amie ne lui ferait pas sciemment du mal alors ça ne devait pas être si grave. Elle reporta son attention sur James qui était en train de lui parler.

\- Dommage que tu sois arrivé qu'en dernière année, tu aurais fait une bonne joueuse de Quidditch ! Quoique non, c'est une très bonne chose, parce que tu aurais été dans l'équipe de Serpentard, se rappela-t-il.

\- Euh merci, j'imagine que c'est un compliment, fit-elle en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle et Remus s'arrêta.

\- Les cours ne sont pas encore terminés, on va attendre Peter.

\- Bien sûr, mais moi j'ai franchement besoin de faire un tour au toilette pour arranger un peu mes cheveux, fit Morgane en arrivant avec Sirius.

\- Je viens avec toi, à plus tard ! S'exclama Kat en la suivant.

Une fois un peu plus loin, elles se stoppèrent :

\- On doit cacher ça, et vite ! Je suis en train de faire une allergie ou je ne sais quoi, ça a tellement frotté contre mon ventre que ça me fait mal, fit Morgane.

\- Mais où est-ce qu'on peut le mettre ?

Elles ne pouvaient pas la laisser dans les affaires de Morgane, les Maraudeurs suspecteraient en premier les Gryffondors qui avaient accès à leur dortoir. Ni dans celles de Kathleen, puisque les Serpentards étaient leur ennemi numéro un.

\- La salle sur demande ? Proposa Kathleen.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait la trouver, même là-bas, souffla Morgane. Il faut qu'on choisisse bien nos mots. On ne peut pas aller dans une salle où il faut planquer les trucs, on risquerait de ne jamais la retrouver.

\- Il faudrait créer notre salle ! Comme pour l'AD ! C'était toujours la même qui revenait, non ? On veut un endroit où nos affaires ne seront jamais trouvées ?

\- Ouais. Euh, une pièce spéciale pour Kat et Mo. Ça devrait le faire, non ?

Kat hocha la tête et elles se précipitèrent au septième étage pour cacher la carte. Elles redescendirent à la Grande Salle, complètement essoufflées et virent que les garçons ne les avaient finalement pas attendus pour manger.

\- Sympa, grogna Morgane en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Ils avaient au moins eu la décence de leur garder des places.

\- T'as mis longtemps pour te recoiffer mais ça ressemble toujours à rien, fit James à l'adresse de Morgane.

\- Et bien comme ça nous sommes deux, Mister cul de bouteille, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Vous avez l'air essoufflées, constata Remus, vous êtes parties au toilette de Mimi Geignarde ou quoi ?

Décidément, il ne ratait rien, celui-là, songèrent les deux jeunes filles.

\- On s'est dépêchées en pensant que vous nous attendriez, répondit Kat pour les embêter un peu.

Cela marcha car ils semblèrent tous un peu gêné. Elle eut un sourire satisfait, que c'était bon de faire culpabiliser les gens ! Elle vit Johanna entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'en voulu un peu de la laisser toute seule trop souvent. D'un autre côté, elle avait d'autres amies qu'elle, se rassura Kathleen.

Morgane suivit le regard de Kat et comprit ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

\- Si tu veux aller avec elle, tu peux, tu sais ...

\- Dis-le si ma présence vous gêne ! Fit mine de se vexer la brunette.

\- Mais non. C'est juste que tu avais une expression chelou sur le visage, s'offusqua Morgane avant de rire.

\- Une expression chelou ? S'outra Kat avant de se tourner vers les garçons. Je fais des expressions chelou, moi peut-être ?

Peter lança alors :

\- Ca veut dire quoi "chelou" ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire, ça sonnait vraiment bizarre venant de sa bouche.

\- Hum, je sais pas, à vous de deviner, fit Kat en souriant

Les garçons essayèrent en vain de deviner le sens de ce mot, pensant que c'était français peut-être, mais finirent par conclure que de toute façon, elles étaient vraiment trop bizarres.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'opération commando pour récupérer la carte ? Morgane s'est est plutôt bien tirée, non ?**

**Rêvez-vous, vous aussi, de voler sur un balai (avec ou sans Sirius ? :D) ? Saviez-vous qu'il existait un sport de Quidditch moldu ? Avec un mec habillé en jaune pour le vif d'or ?**

**Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la relation Sirius/Morgane ? Et de la supposition de Sirius à propos de Kat ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, banquet d'Halloween et nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Des idées, des suggestions ? Dîtes-nous tout ! **

**A mercredi ! **

**Mila et Rukie **


	13. Celle qui abusait du Whisky

Bonjour, bonjour!

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le chapitre 13 (déjàààà) de CQMAODT (et ouais et ouais, abréviation aussi longue que le titre xD)

Merci à: MillyBlueBird, Une lectrice &amp; CandyMyla (je suis désolée de pas répondre à vos reviews, j'ai pas la foi aujourd'hui), vous gérez les filles ;)

Par contre, 3 reviews? Vous devriez peut-être prendre exemple sur elles non? On prend des heures sur notre temps libres (bon ok, on aime faire ça) et vous pouvez pas prendre deux minutes sur le votre pour écrire un commentaire? Vous méprenez pas, on vous adore, mais quand même, mettez vous à notre place ^^. Menfin, je vous oblige en rien, mais cogitez un peu là dessus mes chers ;)

Qui plus est, il y a eu la 50eme review de postée, et c'est CandyMyla qui l'a postée, du coup elle a le droit à un OS rien que pour elle! (Elle avait le choix entre ça, une info exclusive, un dessin et je ne sais plus quoi). Peut-être que vous pouvez être le prochaiiiiin :3

Bref, bref, bref, je vous laisse tranquille!

**Bonne lecture :D**

Mila&amp;Rukie

* * *

**Chapitre XIII:**

**Celle qui abusait du Whisky**

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal déambulait dans les rangs pour rendre les copies du devoir qu'ils avaient fait la semaine passée. Il semblait avoir envie de gâcher la journée du 31 octobre alors que c'était la fête le soir-même. Kathleen et Morgane étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre – comme toujours lorsqu'elles avaient des cours en commun – et attendaient nerveusement leurs copies.

-Kerrien, Morgane ! Lança leur professeur en arrivant à côté d'elle. Vous vous améliorez, c'est bien, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa copie.

Morgane sourit en voyant qu'elle avait eu un effort exceptionnel, les cours de soutien de Remus et Peter se révélaient efficaces !

-Kerrien, Kathleen, continua leur enseignant après quelques copies, je me passerais de commentaire.

La brune grimaça avant de voir sa note. D. D comme désolant. Ou plutôt, D comme débile, songea t-elle.

Morgane regarda par dessus son épaule puis se tourna vers le prof en lui jetant un regard noir, pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler comme ça ! Peut-être pour le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, en fait …

-T'inquiètes pas, tu peux demander à Remus de t'aider, je suis sûre qu'il le fera avec un grand plaisir, fit Morgane en lui souriant, quelque chose de pervers dans le regard … Ou c'était peut-être juste naturel chez elle.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Kathleen, vraiment démoralisée par sa note. Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, c'est déjà suffisamment dur pour lui de gérer tu-sais-quoi, non vraiment … Je vais … Je vais trouver autre chose !

Le cours se termina et elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en discutant.

-Tu peux probablement demander à un serpentard non ? Monsieur Connard pourra probablement t'aider, je veux dire … Il t'aime bien et puis ça lui donnera une raison de se la péter, non ?

-C'est vrai qu'il a de sacrés résultats, mais non seulement ça lui donnerait la grosse tête mais en plus Jo risquerait de mal le prendre, soupira Kat.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel, son amie n'était pas franchement coopérative dans son plan « lui trouver un mec ».

-T'es un cas désespéré, tu pourrais faire d'une pierre, deux coups, en lui demandant de t'aider !

-Demander de l'aide à qui ? Lança une voix derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, Morgane manquant de tomber dans son élan. Elles se regardèrent, pas sûre de devoir dire la vérité ou non.

-A personne ! S'exclama Kathleen, brusquement. Tout va absolument bien, n'est-ce-pas, Momo ? On a aucune raison de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Mais Morgane avait subitement un air qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Pas moi, en tout cas, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon amie ici présente. Tu vois, elle a quelques soucis de -

Mais la jeune femme fut coupée par son amie qui lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Si tu as des problèmes, je peux t'aider, tu sais ? Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas compter sur l'abrutie qui te sers de sœur !

Morgane retira la main de son amie qui l'empêchait de parler et s'avança :

-C'est moi, l'abrutie ? Tu t'es vu, face de pet ? Fit-elle en brandissant son poing en avant, attirant par la même occasion des regards vers elle. En plus, tu pues de la gueule ! Ajouta t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant son amie en plan.

-Excuses-la, Severus, elle est un peu … brute de décoffrage, mais elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit et …

-C'est bon, la coupa Rogue avec un air blasé. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Kathleen avait réussi au bout de plusieurs semaines a sympathiser avec Severus Rogue. Ça n'avait pas été évident, surtout qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec James et que le serpentard n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, mais elle avait vaincu !

– DCFM, soupira Kathleen en reprenant le chemin avec Rogue. Je comprends pas, j'avais travaillé dur, pourtant et j'ai eu un D ! Un D, Severus, autant dire un T !

-C'est vrai que c'est pitoyablement nul, mais bon, je vais t'aider, fit-il. J'ai des facilités, ajouta t-il.

-Merci, répondit Kat en ignorant son élan de « je me la pètes ».

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'apporte son aide, ce n'est pas ces quatre abrutis qui te proposeraient leur aide, cracha Rogue en voyant les maraudeurs qui arrivaient face à eux.

Kat resta une fois de plus silencieuse, ne voulant pas se mettre dans une situation trop désagréable. Elle les regarda passer, soutenant leur regard désapprobateur puis se tourna vers Severus :

-On devrait y aller, c'est le banquet d'Halloween après tout !

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et les deux Serpentards rejoignirent Jo, déjà assise à leur table. Peu de temps plus tard, Rabastan les rejoignit ce qui fit rougir Johanna.

Kat afficha un petit sourire, c'était peut-être l'occasion de faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là. Après tout, elle avait plus ou moins réussit avec Sirius et Morgane. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas le même caractère, alors comment s'y prendre ? Oh ! Elle savait quoi faire.

-La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard est samedi, ça vous dirait d'y aller tous ensembles ?

Les trois serpentards la regardèrent, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Non merci, fit Severus avant de se retourner vers la table des professeurs, attendant que le directeur fasse son petit discours.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

-D'accord, fit Rabastan avant d'imiter Severus.

-C'est une bonne idée, répondit Jo en essayant de ne pas trop sourire.

Kat sourit à son tour, tout se passait exactement comme prévu, il suffisait juste qu'elle les lâche dans le village et voilà !

A la table des Gryffondors, les maraudeurs avaient retrouvé une Morgane affamée qui attendait impatiemment que le directeur fasse son discours pour que le festin apparaisse. Son attention se troubla un peu en sentant Sirius s'installer près d'elle. Depuis leur tour en balai, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés. Ils étaient un peu comme des complices. Bon, ils continuaient de s'envoyer des vacheries de temps en temps, mais ils faisaient attention à ne pas dépasser les limites.

Morgane regarda vers la table des Serpentards, pour voir ce que son amie était en train de faire. Elle était en train de parler à ses amis et semblait plus que satisfaite. Elle avait ce regard … Elle préparait quelque chose et il fallait qu'elle lui demande de quoi il s'agissait, non pas que cela la regarde vraiment mais … Les ragots de Poudlard étaient toujours croustillants.

-Toi, tu as ton regard de fouineuse, lui lança Sirius en riant.

James et Remus regardèrent l'objet de l'attention de Mo et grimacèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait être ami avec Lestrange et Rogue.

-C'est juste que … Il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit … Fit Morgane sans détourner les yeux de la table des serpentards, s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

-Tu penses que Kathleen manigance quelque chose, c'est ça ? Devina Peter loin d'être aussi bête que les filles l'avaient cru en arrivant dans cet univers.

Ils virent la brunette tourner la tête vers eux. Elle fixa Morgane dans les yeux et lui fit un « V » de la victoire accompagné d'un clin d'œil en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

-Oh ! Fit Morgane en se mettant à gesticuler sur sa chaise. Je vois, je vois ! Ça va être intéressant ! S'excita t-elle avant de lever son pouce pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisit le message.

-Tu pourrais nous éclairer de ta lumière, peut-être ? Plaisanta Remus, aussi perplexe que les autres. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne connaissons pas tous le langage des signes …

-Hum, je pense que ça ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça. Kat joue son entremetteuse. On verra bien ce que ça donne, je suis pas sûre qu'elle y arrive. Mais je vais la laisser essayer, ça ne peut que être drôle. Et là, je pourrais dire, tu vois, t'es pas aussi douée que Mamie Nova ! Fit-elle en riant toute seule.

-Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses propres affaires de cœur, ricana Sirius. Et t'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ? Votre grand-mère ne faisait pas les entremetteuses ?

-Notre grand-mère faisait tout, cherche pas, personne peut la battre. Elle était increvable … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève, fit Morgane. J'imagine que Kat veut juste aider … Du moment que ça ne rend pas les choses pires. Personnellement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoirs pour ce couple, mais je vais quand même la soutenir.

-Du moment qu'elle n'essaye pas caser Rogue, tout est possible ! Rit James avant de se taire parce que Dumbledore faisait enfin son petit discours.

Le festin apparut enfin et les filles profitèrent de leur première fête dans le monde magique.

* * *

Kat soupira discrètement. Ça faisait une demie-heure qu'ils étaient à Pré-au-lard et elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à se débarrasser de ses deux camarades. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'éclipser, Rabastan la grillait. Ça commençait à devenir vraiment agaçant, rester entre les deux et faire la conversation. Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop excitée. Mais il fallait quand même qu'elle fasse quelque chose, au moins pour sauver son honneur.

-Oh, je vois Morgane là-bas avec les garçons ! Ça me fait penser que je devais lui dire quelque chose ! Tenta à nouveau Kathleen déterminée.

-Je suis sûr que ça peut attendre, répondit Rabastan en l'entraînant avec Jo vers Zonko.

Kat se tourna espérant que Morgane la remarque mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle commençait à vraiment être désespérée. Elle trouverait un autre moyen plus tard. Elle allait attendre d'être aux trois balais ! Dans la boutique de farce et attrape, Jo se réjouit de voir un nouvel arrivage de produits et s'éloigna. Kathleen voulut la rejoindre mais le serpentard la tint par le bras et l'entraîna dans un rayon un peu plus loin.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda t-il froidement.

-A rien, répondit Kat en gardant une expression neutre.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! S'énerva t-il en la secouant. Tu crois que je suis stupide au point de ne pas voir que tu veux me caser avec cette fille ?!

-Cette fille a un prénom ! S'outra la jeune femme. Et je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher des idioties de ce genre !

-Arrêtes, d'abord tu cherches à savoir si elle m'intéresse et ensuite tu veux nous faucher compagnie à tout bout de champ ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'étais peut-être intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je … Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es aussi froid qu'un glaçon ! Comment voulais-tu que je saches que t'étais intéressé par une fille ? S'agaça Kathleen un peu gênée.

Le jeune homme la lâcha et passa une main dans ses cheveux agacé.

-J'ai mieux à faire, dit-il enfin avant de se retourner pour partir ne laissant même pas le temps à la jeune femme de dire quoique ce soit.

-Où est passé Rabastan ? Demanda Jo qui venait tout juste de la rejoindre.

-Il a rejoint des copains, tu sais comment sont les mecs, répondit-elle trouvant une excuse le plus vite possible.

-D'accord, fit Jo en essayant de cacher sa déception.

-Je suis désolée, Johanna, je voulais vraiment que ça se passe bien … s'excusa platement la brunette, se sentant affreusement mal.

Johanna la regarda avec un triste sourire avant de lui souffler :

-J'étais là, tu sais … Je vous ai entendu … Je sais que tu as fais ça pour moi. Alors merci. De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que je ne l'intéressais pas … Je suis une belle idiote, pas vrai ?

-Plus belle qu'idiote, je dirais, fit Kat en essayant de lui arracher un sourire, ce qui fonctionna. Tu sais, je peux retrouver la fille sur qui il a des vues et lâcher mon chaton enragé dessus. Morgane sait très bien agir violemment, mais furtivement ! Ajouta t-elle.

Je ne pense pas que ta sœur accepte d'attaquer cette fille, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kathleen. Tu sais, c'est vraiment une furie, si je lui demande, elle le ferra, j'en suis sûre ! On se mettra à trois pour lui casser la figure et elle ressemblera tellement à rien qu'elle ne l'intéressera même plus !

-Tu te casserais toi-même la figure ? Demanda Jo en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Quoi ? Demanda Kathleen en s'arrêtant net. Jo … Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que … Enfin ! C'est ridicule … Non, ce n'est pas possible, rit-elle nerveusement, prise d'un doute.

-Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi est-il venu avec nous à Pré-au-lard ? Ce n'était pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas grave, Kat, je l'ai vu dès le début que tu lui plaisais …

-Mais non, je ..

-Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais, je suis presque certaine que ta sœur le savait, et puis, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne le trouves pas pas mal, fit-elle. Je pense que je m'étais déjà préparée à ça, parce que au final, je me sens moins mal que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Johanna tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais Kathleen vit ses yeux briller malgré tout.

-Je ne suis pas triste, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un petit peu seule, lui dit-elle doucement. Tu avais quelque chose à dire à ta sœur, non ? Plaisanta t-elle, finalement.

-Jo …

-Vraiment, si on continue à parler comme ça, je … Il faut que je prenne un peu l'air, l'interrompit-elle avant de sortir.

Kat se retrouva plantée au milieu du magasin, complètement perdue. Elle sortit finalement en se demandant ce que Morgane était en train de faire …

Son amie était justement aux trois balais avec les maraudeurs quand elle vit entrer Lestrange, un air franchement contrarié sur le visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit là tout seul. Il alla rejoindre ses amis de serpentard mais aucunes des deux filles ne passèrent la porte du bar. Elle était franchement tentée de se lever pour aller lui poser des questions mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

-J'ai bu trop de bière au beurre, fit-elle soudainement. Je vais aux toilettes.

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les toilettes, lentement, pour entendre un bout de la conversation.

-Alors, t'étais où ? Fit un des serpentards à leur ami.

-Je discutais avec Johanna et Kathleen, elles avaient pas compris un truc en potion.

-Tu es un peu trop gentil avec ces filles. Surtout que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette nouvelle élève.

-C'est mieux que tu traînes avec elle qu'avec sa sœur. Elle a du tomber sur la tête à la naissance, l'autre jour, je l'ai poussée et je lui ai dit que si elle était plus grande, je l'aurais vu et elle ne se serait pas retrouvée le cul au sol. Elle m'a mordue et fort en plus ! Fit un autre serpentard.

Morgane était maintenant trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que quelque chose s'était passé. Il était agacé et tout seul. Peut-être que ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé était arrivé. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être avec Johanna, par contre avec Kat …

-Décidément, tu dois avoir des problèmes intestinaux pour toujours être dans les chiottes, toi ! Fit-elle en passant la porte.

La fille qui avait eu pleins de gaz – avec son aide – la dernière fois, se tenait en face d'un des lavabos.

-On entend plein de chose, par ici, ricana celle-ci en sortant avec un sourire mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Morgane pensa qu'elle n'avait pas fini de leur causer des problèmes. Il faudrait qu'elle prévienne Kat de faire attention, puisque c'était visiblement à son amie que cette fille en voulait particulièrement. Elle sortit des toilettes et retourna à sa place en espérant entendre à nouveau un morceau de conversation. Malheureusement, ils étaient passé à un autre sujet pas du tout intéressant. Elle rejoignit donc sa table et les garçons arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elle reprit sa place.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Du futur plan de Cornedrue pour séduire Evans, répondit Sirius en riant.

Morgane n'était pas franchement sûre qu'il lui disait la vérité. C'était un peu trop bizarre ce silence à son arrivée.

-Je suis pas sûre que vos techniques soient très fructueuses. Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà avec elle, fit-elle. Je pense que tu devrais t'y prendre autrement. Déjà il ne faut pas que tu te moques des serpentards, surtout de Severus. Et puis, ne la colle surtout pas, agit avec elle comme si elle était une simple camarade. Elle se rendra compte que ça ne lui plaît pas et du coup, elle va comprendre qu'elle t'aime bien, dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

-T'es sûre de toi ? Demanda t-il dubitatif.

-Oui, fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là !

-T'as déjà eu un copain, demanda James qui ne semblait pas sur de ce coup là, justement.

-Bien sûr ! Fit Morgane en le fixant, bizarrement. Je vivais pas coupée du monde.

-Bah parfois on dirait un peu, ricana Sirius en évitant le coup que voulait lui mettre Morgane.

-Je pense que Morgane a raison, joue la carte de l'indifférence, elle se demandera sûrement ce qui t'arrive, proposa Remus.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses semblant de t'intéresser à une autre fille, suggéra Peter à son tour.

-Je pense pas que ça soit une super idée, elle va péter un câble et détester cette fille, fit Morgane. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Après tu fais comme tu veux.

-Hum, je sais pas. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, fit James.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, espèce de crétin.

-Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon coach ! Sourit le jeune Potter, ce qui fit rire ces amis.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit finalement sur une Kathleen un peu à l'ouest qui se dirigea directement vers le comptoir. Les Gryffondors se regardèrent, perplexe.

-Je crois que je vais devoir m'éclipser un peu. Vous pouvez reprendre votre discussion qui ne me regarde apparemment pas, fit Morgane avant de se lever pour aller voir son amie.

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? Demanda t-elle, se doutant un peu de la réponse.

-_Je crois que je ne suis pas une très bonne entremetteuse_, grimaça la brune en attrapant son verre de whisky pur feu, qu'elle avala cul sec. _Ni une très bonne amie, à la réflexion._

-_Mais non, t'as juste misé sur le mauvais cheval, tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il était sur quelqu'un d'autre, enfin, je t'avais prévenue qu'il t'aimait bien, mais t'as juste voulu bien faire. Et c'est normal. Même si ça a foiré, tu peux te dire que tu as juste essayé d'aider, on peut pas tout bien faire,_ tenta de la consoler Morgane avant de l'empêcher de commander un autre verre.

-_Elle nous a entendu, alors qu'il parlait d'elle comme d'une moins que rien. Et c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai brisé le cœur. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est partie, d'ailleurs ! Alors, soit gentille, rends-moi mon verre_, s'énerva Kathleen en tendant sa main pour le récupérer.

-_Pas question ! Reprends-toi, bon sang ! _Commença Morgane. _Hey, pousses-toi, je ne te rendrais pas ton verre ! C'est pas de ta faute !_ S'exclama Morgane en voyant que son amie commençait à s'énerver, elle avait apparemment l'alcool mauvais, très mauvais vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Du moment qu'elle ne devenait pas violente physiquement.

Les garçons avaient observé jusque là sans rien dire, mais en voyant la brunette s'énervait, ils s'étaient approchés d'elles, discrètement.

-_C'est de ma faute et tu le sais _ ! S'écria Kat avant de lui laisser le verre pour en demander un autre à Rosmerta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius à Morgane.

Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, s'interposant entre Rosmerta et son amie :

-Pas d'alcool pour elle, elle en a déjà suffisamment dans le sang. Tenez, reprenez celui-ci, ajouta t-elle en lui tendant le verre qu'elle avait confisqué à son amie.

-Je suis majeure et vaccinée et si vous ne me servez pas, j'irais à la tête de sanglier, je suis sûre que le propriétaire ne posera pas de problème, vu ? Siffla Kat à la femme.

-Mais enfin, calme-toi, s'outra James en lui prenant le bras qu'elle dégagea sèchement.

-_Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas pas nous faire une scène quand même,_ commença Morgane. _Ça arrive des choses comme ça, l'amour c'est pas sur commande. T'as essayé et t'as pas réussi, bon bah on peut pas tout réussir, surtout lorsque ça ne dépend pas de nous,_ fit la jeune femme alors que Rosmerta ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Et vous ne lui servez pas d'alcool ! Ajouta t-elle en se retournant vers la propriétaire.

-_Mais laisses moi un peu _ ! S'exclama Kat en poussant Morgane pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

-Hey, tu te calmes tout de suite ! S'énerva Sirius en lui saisissant durement le poignet.

-Toi, tu me lâches et tu le fais maintenant ! S'écria Kathleen en lui mettant son genoux dans l'estomac.

La brunette tourna les talons, furieuse et bien alcoolisée quand même. Ils ne comprenaient rien, de toute façon. Elle se moquait bien de ne pas avoir réussi à mettre Jo et Rabastan ensemble. Ce qui la tuait, c'est que Jo était persuadée qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à cause de son amie. Et c'était peut-être le cas … Kathleen se dégoûtait elle-même d'avoir volé l'attention du mec dont son amie était dingue depuis trois putain d'années !

Morgane resta plantée à côté du bar, sonnée. Puis se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait avoir quand même un peu mal.

-Je suis désolée, fit-elle. Je vais aller la voir.

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, Morgane, fit Remus en posant une main sur son épaule pour la retenir.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un peu perdue puis hocha la tête.

-Ça va, mec ? Elle y est pas allée doucement, fit James en tapotant le dos de Sirius.

-Oh, elle a été sympa, elle aurait pu viser plus-bas, tenta de plaisanter celui-ci, toujours plié en deux. 'Tain, elle a vraiment l'alcool mauvais ! On aurait plus du tout dit la même fille … Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi je me suis mangé un genoux ? Demanda t-il à la blonde, toujours choquée.

-Euh, disons que sa mission d'entremetteuse a foiré, entre autre, fit Morgane en se triturant les doigts, mal à l'aise. Elle savait bien que le fait que Rabastan ait des vues sur elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Tu veux nous dire qu'elle s'est mise dans cet état, juste pour ça ? S'étonna Remus en aidant Sirius à se rasseoir à leur table, c'est qu'elle avait frappé fort, le pauvre …

-C'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses, fit Morgane en soupirant. Et je peux pas faire grand chose pour elle.

-Mais si, t'es sa soeur, quand elle se serra calmée, ça ira mieux, fit Peter en lui tapotant le dos.

Morgane lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie. Ils entendirent soudain des cris terrifiés dehors et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un préfet qui hurla que le village était attaqué. Morgane se leva subitement, comme toutes les autres personnes dans le bar et sortit sans même faire attention à ses amis. Kat était tout seule dehors, et ça, ça craignait un max. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en évitant les sorts, ne sachant absolument pas où était allée Kat.

-Réfléchis, réfléchis, grogna t-elle. La cabane hurlante !

Elle se mit donc à courir comme une dératée et arriva rapidement devant, à bout de souffle, et en effet, Kat était assise sur la barrière et elle ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin.

-KAT ! S'écria Morgane pour attirer son attention.

La brunette releva la tête, prête à lui hurler de retourner d'où elle venait quand elle vit des éclairs rouges et verts plus loin dans le village. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-_Le village est attaqué par les mangemorts _! Lui cria son amie comme pour répondre à sa question.

-_Merde_, jura Kat.

Elle se rappela soudain que Jo était partie toute seule plus tôt, mais elle n'était absolument pas sûre qu'elle était retournée au château. Kathleen se leva précipitamment de la barrière et cria à Morgane :

-_Va te mettre à l'abri dans la cabane hurlante et prends le passage pour Poudlard ! Je vais chercher Jo et je te rejoins !_

-_T'as craqué ta petite culotte ou quoi ? T'as cru que j'allais te laisser toute seule ! Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas encore eu de cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal, alors que moi oui ! Et on s'en sortira mieux à deux !_ S'exclama Morgane._ De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix et on doit se dépêcher !_

Kat la rejoignit et elles repartirent vers le village en courant, baguette à la main.

-_C'est du suicide,_ souffla Morgane. _Elle doit être allée dans un endroit calme, non ?_

-_J'en sais rien, peut-être vers la tête de sanglier, il n'y a jamais grand monde, dans ce coin ! Attention ! _Cria Kathleen en lançant un « Protego » sur son amie qui allait recevoir un sort dans le dos.

Elle jeta ensuite un stupéfix sur leur assaillant. Étonnamment, l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité semblait aider ses sorts à sortir plus naturellement. Morgane la remercia d'un hochement de tête et continua de courir, il n'y avait personne dans les rues où elles passaient et elles arrivèrent rapidement devant le bar miteux. Morgane ouvrit la porte à la volée et scanna l'endroit du regard, l'amie de Kat était assise dans un coin, complètement dans ses pensées.

-_Va la chercher, je reste devant la porte, au cas ou_, fit Morgane en s'écartant pour laisser son amie passer.

Kathleen s'approcha rapidement. Johanna lui lança un regard humide et profondément triste qui fit ressortir la culpabilité de la jeune femme. Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps, ils finiraient par arrivaient dans cette zone de Pré-au-lard si elles ne se dépêchaient pas.

-Pré-au-lard est attaqué, il faut partir ! Dépêches-toi ! Lui dit-elle en attrapant sa main, la tirant à l'extérieur.

Toutes les trois partirent vers la place, mais les hurlements et les bruits de combat se firent de plus en plus virulents, elles s'approchaient de l'endroit où avait lieu le plus de combats. Elles ne pouvaient pas traverser sans se battre. Plaquées contre le mur d'une maison, elles observèrent la place. Kat et Morgane virent les maraudeurs et Evans lancer des sortilèges, mais ils étaient en mauvaises postures. Les deux filles savaient qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, mais elles ne purent s'empêcher d'être inquiètes.

-Jo, tu vas courir à travers la place comme tu n'as jamais couru, tu ne te retournes pas et tu ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ? Lança Kat après avoir jeté un regard à Morgane.

Morgane la regarda, pas trop sûre. Même si elle courrait très vite, rien ne disait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Mais Jo était déjà partie. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

-_Bonne chance_, fit Morgane.

-_Pareil._

Sur ces mots, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, tout en lançant des sorts de protections. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent au niveau des Gryffondors. Sirius et James se battaient dos à dos, protégeant leur arrière. Peter aidait Evans un peu plus loin. Remus se battait comme un diable contre un homme que les deux filles reconnurent comme étant Greyback, au vu des cicatrices sur son visage non masqué.

Morgane se mit dos à Kat en imitant James et Sirius. Si cette attaque avait lieu, les autres allaient forcément s'en sortir alors le plus important là, c'était qu'elles, elles s'en sortent, vivante au moins. Son cœur battait la chamade, elles n'avaient pas du tout le même niveau que leurs amis, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles le montrent, il ne fallait pas que les autres les protègent et se mettent en danger.

Elles entendirent un cri d'intense douleur près d'elles alors qu'elles étaient chacune plongées dans un combat acharné.

Remus ! Cria Kathleen en relâchant sa garde.

Elle ne dut son salut qu'à un réflexe de Morgane. Celle-ci neutralisa l'adversaire de Kat et le sien d'un sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un vieux bouquin alors que Kathleen se précipitait vers le loup-garou. Il subissait visiblement un doloris. Furieuse, elle vit l'homme qui s'en prenait à lui faire un vol plané pour s'écraser contre un mur plus loin. Elle avait visiblement utilisé à nouveau la magie sans baguette. Elle se pencha en avant pour relever Remus qui avait le souffle court et le front luisant de sueur.

-Merci, souffla t-il avant de ramasser sa baguette.

Il lança un sort en direction d'un mangemort qui visait le dos de Kat.

-C'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer, fit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna auprès de son amie. Elle avait plus besoin d'elle que les autres. Elles pouvaient mourir. Eux, leur destin n'était pas de périr maintenant. Pourtant, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle, en voyant Remus a terre, elle n'avait pas réfléchit. De son côté, Morgane tentait de mettre en application tous ce qu'elle avait appris depuis plusieurs semaines, mais les combats étaient intenses et les sorts l'effleuraient trop souvent.

-Les aurors ! Cria une voix plus loin.

Morgane se tourna pour voir les mangemorts disparaître les uns après les autres et baissa inconsciemment sa garde. Lorsque soudainement, elle se prit un sort en pleine poitrine, elle vacilla, une douleur grandissante parcourant son corps puis s'écroula par terre. Kathleen cria le nom de son amie et vit l'homme transplaner avant que le sort qu'elle lui jetait ne l'atteigne. Les mangemorts étaient partis mais Morgane restait couchée au sol.

-_Non, non !_ Répétait Kathleen en secouant le corps de son amie._ Non ! Réveilles-toi ! Bordel ! finite incantatem ! Morgane ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule … Morgane !_

* * *

Et voilà! Encore un chapitre de bouclé! Je suis encore assez surprise qu'on arrive à poster aussi souvent :)

Bref, est-ce que ça vous à plu? Je sais que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins drôle que les autres mais bon, il en faut bien des comme ça :D. Tout ne peut pas toujours être que cupcakes et bisousnoures! Et puis il faut un peu d'ACTION!

Le prochain chapitre prend lieu principalement dans l'infirmerie! Et promis, il y a de l'humour dedans (Morgane hurle à tout va par exemple, pour changer), il y a aussi de la romaaaance (plus ou moins) et des discutions sérieuses (ouuuhhhhh).

A samedi :3


	14. Celle qui puait

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**J'espère que vous avez un meilleur temps que moi (il donne même pas envie de sortir de son lit) ... **

**Je remercie Laura (notre nouvelle revieweuse, bienvenue sur cette histoire), zuutt, MillyBlueBird, CandyMyla, TheFanne (ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veux pas, les messages de Mila en début de chapitre sont surtout à l'intention de ceux qui ne laissent jamais leurs impressions) et Une Lectrice (n'est-ce pas que l'abréviation est inutile ? ^^). **

Concernant les annonces (parce que oui, on a souvent des trucs inutiles à dire) : 

\- Nous vous conseillons d'aller faire un tour sur notre profil, pour celles qui ne l'ont pas vu, car un petit OS a vu le jour. Il se nomme "Un jour, les Poufsouffle domineront le monde" et est aussi déluré, si ce n'est pas plus que cette fiction. Il a été écrit, comme nous l'avons dit dans le chapitre précédent pour vous remercier de votre soutien et fêter notre 50ème reviews. Nous redonnerons une récompense pour la 100ème, je pense, et ainsi de suite !

\- De même, sur notre profil, vous trouverez notre lien skyrock où se trouve des illustrations de nos fictions (il est actuellement en mise à jour, puisque Mila est en train de créer des articles pour **Celles qui murmuraient à l'oreille des Trolls**). Mais si vous êtes curieux de voir ce que nous avons écrit et dessiné d'autres, je vous invite à aller le visiter.

**Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture, **

**on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Rukie&amp;Mila**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV **

**Celle qui puait **

Elle avait mal. C'était tout ce que Morgane était capable de penser. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. Elle voulut ouvrir un œil mais tout était trop blanc. Elle le referma aussitôt. Après quelques instants, elle refit un nouvel essai et parvint à voir net petit à petit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se réveiller avec le visage de Sirius devant elle !

Elle sursauta, puis grimaça à cause de la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Commença t-elle avant que sa voix ne déraille. Elle se racla la gorge tant bien que mal. Il se passe ?

\- Tu t'es pris un sort en pleine poitrine durant la bataille de Pré-au-lard, lui dit doucement Sirius en s'approchant pour lui donner un verre d'eau.

Elle remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Mais canon, le zombie, hein !

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu es allongée ici, l'informa t-il.

\- Comment vous allez, vous ? Demanda précipitamment la jeune femme. Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, on se battait et pouf ! Plus rien. Kat va bien ? Et toi ? T'as une sale tronche, si je puis me permettre.

Morgane arrêta de parler, elle avait mal à l'endroit où elle s'était prise le sort. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et leva les yeux vers Sirius attendant sa réponse.

\- Globalement, on va bien. Peter n'a rien. James s'est pris un sort à la place d'Evans, il est dans le lit à côté, mais il s'est réveillé hier, là, il doit dormir comme une marmotte. Remus a subi le doloris, grimaça Sirius. Mais il va mieux, Kathleen l'a aidé, le sort n'a pas duré longtemps du coup. Pour information, j'ai une sale tronche parce que je vous veille, James et toi, depuis trois jours, grogna t-il. Et pour Kathleen, tournes la tête, tu verras bien.

La jeune femme était assoupie sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit. Elle avait encore plus mauvaise mine que Sirius. Morgane devina qu'elle n'avait pas du la quitter depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentit soudainement très mal, si elle avait fait un tout petit peu plus attention, elle ne serait pas là. Bien sûr, ils auraient tous veillé James, mais à tour de rôle, deux par deux ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle soupira.

\- J'aurais dû faire plus attention, dit-elle finalement.

\- On était pas préparé à ça, la preuve, on s'est tous pris des sorts, lui dit durement Sirius qui s'était inquiété durant des jours. Toi et Kathleen vous vous êtes bien battues malgré votre niveau. D'ailleurs avec Remus et James, on a décidé de vous entraîner à partir de la semaine prochaine.

\- Okay, fit-elle avant que son attention soit détournée par des sucreries posées au bout de son lit.

Sirius se leva en soupirant, comprenant que la jeune femme voulait manger des cochonneries. Il lui passa des chocogrenouilles et fizwibiz.

\- Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux, taquina t-il, préférant largement la voir ainsi qu'inconsciente.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux et Morgane vit à quel point le garçon s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle rougit sous l'intensité de son regard. Sirius allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un gémissement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Kat qui semblait au proie d'un mauvais rêve. Sirius rit avant de lui dire :

\- Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit depuis trois jours, je suppose qu'elle est à bout. Elle a cru te perdre, tu sais, comme nous tous …

Morgane ne dit rien, elle fixait Kat. Elle avait vraiment une sale tronche. Elle regarda ensuite James qui dormait, dans une position assez invraisemblable mais il avait l'air de bien dormir.

\- Je suis increvable, tu devrais le savoir ! Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- On ne pourra donc jamais se débarrasser de toi, mince alors, plaisanta t-il. Je vais prévenir Pomfresh, elle doit sûrement avoir des examens à te faire faire.

Morgane hocha la tête avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Elle reporta son regard sur Kat qui semblait de nouveau dormir à point fermé. Pourtant la position de son cou n'était pas confortable et elle allait probablement avoir un torticolis. Morgane décida, dans un élan d'intelligence profond, de se lever pour aller lui mettre discrètement un oreiller – elle ne savait pas trop où – pour qu'elle soit mieux installée. Sauf que ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'elle était incapable de tenir debout toute seule, elle se pris donc le sol en pleine face, elle releva le visage et vit que personne ne semblait s'être réveillé. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à se lever pour retourner dans son lit, ni vu, ni connu.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais par terre ? Lui demanda Remus qui venait d'entrer.

Il se précipita pour l'aider à se remettre dans son lit, heureux toute fois de la voir enfin réveillée.

\- Juste, tu sais, enfin, voilà quoi, fit-elle un peu honteuse. Je voulais mettre un oreiller pour que Kat soit mieux installée, avoua t-elle.

\- Et tu comptais le mettre sans qu'elle ne se réveille ? Demanda t-il, amusé.

\- Tu vas bien ? Interrogea t-elle soudainement, se souvenant qu'il s'était pris un doloris.

\- Oui, ça va, je pense que je peux remercier Kat, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir aussi vite, fit Morgane en se rappelant de ce que Sirius lui avait dit concernant un Remus potentiellement intéressé par son amie.

C'était une occasion comme une autre de voir s'il avait une réaction. Et oui, Morgane ne perdait jamais le nord, même après trois jours de coma !

\- Vraiment ? Fit Remus, surpris.

\- Ouais, elle a réagit au quart de tour, insista Morgane.

Remus ne dit rien, il se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil vers Kat avant de reporter son attention sur Morgane.

\- Pomfresh va arriver, normalement, Sirius est partit la chercher.

\- Ah oui ? Il devait être soulagé que tu te réveilles enfin, il devenait un peu zinzin.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux, elle essayait de le faire parler de Kat et maintenant il avait réussi à la mettre dans une situation gênante. Etait-il plus puissant qu'elle ? Avait-elle trouvé son égal ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit car l'infirmière arriva, suivie de Sirius.

\- Ah, Miss Kerrien, vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Nous allons voir si tout va bien, dit-elle en tirant le rideau autour du lit, mettant Sirius et Remus de l'autre côté.

\- Vous parliez de quoi ? Demanda Sirius, suspicieux à son ami alors que l'infirmière s'occupait de Morgane.

\- De rien, pourquoi ?

\- Je te connais mieux que toi même, Remus, gronda le jeune Black.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quoi nous parlions, Sirius, dit finalement Remus.

\- Ah oui ? Je pense que si, je dois savoir.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas son père ou autre chose, lança le jeune homme.

\- Non mais c'est quoi, ça, vous allez le mettre où ?! On dirait un jambonneau ! Et vous ne me touchez pas avec cet autre bidule, là, c'est tout gluant, c'est dégoûtant. Et il n'est pas question que je me foute à moitié à poil.

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers le rideau.

\- Mademoiselle Kerrien. Vous ne tenez pas debout et l'hématome que vous avez sur la poitrine montre très clairement que vous n'allez pas bien. Et je ne vais pas vous mettre ça dans des endroits louches. Par contre, j'ai besoin que vous dénudiez un peu, fit la voix de l'infirmière, agacée.

\- Jamais ! Je vous montre pas mes nichons. C'est personnel, ces trucs là !

\- Je les ai déjà vu lorsque j'ai réparé vos côtes ! Fit l'infirmière, maintenant franchement énervée.

\- Même ! M'en fiche, je ne me déshabillerais pas ! Point ! Cria Morgane.

\- C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait, je le jure ! S'écria Kathleen en se réveillant à cause des cris des deux femmes devant elle. Keskispass ?

Elle se frotta les yeux avant de se rendre compte que son amie était réveillée. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le lit pour prendre son amie dans ses bras, mais celle-ci grimaça à cause du fameux bleu.

\- Elle veut que je me déshabille, murmura Morgane, comme pour mettre son amie dans la confidence, alors qu'elle avait déjà tout entendu.

\- Et vous allez le faire, sinon je sors ma baguette, j'ouvre le rideau et je vous déshabille devant tout le monde.

La jeune femme la regarda horrifiée, essayant de voir si l'infirmière était sérieuse ou non.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, fit alors Sirius de l'autre côté du rideau.

Au lieu d'hurler sur Sirius comme elle l'aurait fait normalement, Morgane piqua un fard monstrueux. Elle regarda à nouveau l'infirmière et se décida à se laisser faire. Kathleen lui sourit mais partit de l'autre côté du rideau pour rejoindre les garçons. Elle aussi tituba, à cause du manque de sommeil.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te coucher un peu. Il y a pleins de lits libres, je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Mme Pomfresh, fit Remus, inquiet.

Kat leva le regard vers lui et acquiesça, l'idée était vraiment tentante. Mais elle préférait attendre un peu, une fois que l'infirmière leur dirait l'état de son amie, elle la laisserait au bon soin de Sirius et irait se coucher dans son dortoir, après tout, ils étaient en début de soirée et elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin sans se réveiller.

\- Plus tard et d'ailleurs, tu ferrais bien d'en faire de même, dit-elle à Sirius en voyant qu'il avait aussi mauvaise mine qu'elle.

Elle se tourna vers Remus à nouveau :

\- J'ai pas pris le temps de te le demander avec tout ça, mais ça va ? Je veux dire, rapport au doloris et à ce type … Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître, fit-elle en faisant référence au loup-garou qui l'avait transformé des années plus tôt.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, surpris.

\- Je sais pas où tu as bien pu chercher ça, fit Remus en lui adressant un petit sourire. Kat fut choquée, il mentait très très bien, le bougre. Et je vais bien, merci c'est grâce à toi, ajouta t-il.

\- Oh je … c'est normal. Enfin, je veux dire …

Elle entendit un petit gloussement, en effet, la tête de Morgane dépassait du rideau et elle la fixait en haussant les sourcils à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui est assez abîmé, vous êtes vraiment fatigante, fit alors l'infirmière. Venez-vous rhabiller !

\- Mais euuuhhh ! Râla celle-ci, ils sont trop mignons à être tout gênés, comme ça !

\- Ferme-là ou je fais disparaître ce rideau moi-même, lui murmura Kathleen en s'approchant de son oreille.

\- Tu ferais pas ça ? Demanda Morgane, faussement choquée.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Je pense pas que tu ais envie de voir mes nichons. Et encore moins ma petite culotte. Et puis, t'oserais pas, tu sais très bien que si tu le fais, les représailles seraient horribles, dit Morgane en la menaçant, mais Kat remarqua qu'elle avait tout de même rentré ses mains à l'intérieur du rideau, très probablement pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes de ce genre, dépêchez-vous de vous rhabiller, fit l'infirmière en sortant.

\- Hey ! Si vous sortez comme ça, tout le monde peut voir ! S'écria Morgane.

\- Habillez-vous, s'énerva la pauvre femme.

Ils virent la tête de Morgane disparaître puis le rideau s'ouvrit quelques minutes après sur une Morgane installée sur son lit et habillée, en train de manger des sucreries.

\- Bon, je vois que tu es en pleine forme à présent, alors je vais te laisser, ma poule, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, s'excusa Kathleen avant de se tourner vers Sirius : tu l'as lâche pas d'un cheveu, vu ?

\- J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, merci bien, grogna Morgane avant de fourrer des bonbons dans sa bouche.

\- Bien, mon capitaine, fit-il en lui faisant le salut militaire. Dors bien, ajouta t-il.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Morgane. Ronfles pas trop.

\- Je ronfle si je veux, il y aura personne dans le dortoir à cette heure-ci, de toute façon, l'épreuve serra surtout d'arriver jusqu'au cachot, rit-elle en piquant une chocogrenouille à son amie – pour lui donner de la force pour la route !

\- Remus pourrait t'accompagner, non ? Fit innocemment Morgane.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une super idée d'aller jusqu'en bas dans cet état. Tu risques de tomber dans les escaliers ou quelque chose comme ça, fit Sirius.

\- Ou bien te faire attaquer !

\- C'est quoi le rapport, demanda Sirius en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

\- Je sais pas moi, je dis des trucs comme ça, fit-elle, indignée.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine, argumenta Kat, on est tous les deux fatigués.

\- C'est bon, je vais t'accompagner, dit Remus en cédant. De toute façon, ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire.

\- Tu es trop gentil, Remus, gronda Kathleen, tu vas finir par te faire avoir avec ces deux-là, fit-elle en lançant un regard noir aux deux concernés. Mais tu as raison, mieux vaut les laisser tout les deux, ils ont sûrement pleins de choses à se dire !

Morgane rougit aux sous-entendus de son amie mais c'était de bonne guerre. Kathleen et Remus disparurent derrière la porte. Sirius et elle s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- T'essaye de les mettre ensembles ? Demanda Sirius

\- Toi aussi, non ? Fit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Je suis presque sûre d'y arriver. Il faut juste que Kat se rende compte qu'elle est follement amoureuse de lui. Genre « par la petite culotte à fleur de Merlin ! Je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il m'attirait à ce point. Oh, jolies fesses ! » Un truc dans ce style, tu vois.

\- Je suis pas sur que ça fonctionne comme ça …

\- Mais si, mais si, dit Morgane en haussant les épaules. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'exagère. Mais ce serait bien, non ? Je pense que Remus a besoin d'une copine. Et Kat aussi, comme ça, elle arrêtera avec ses plans foireux d'entremetteuse. C'est pour le bien de l'humanité.

\- De l'humanité, carrément ? Rit Sirius en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle sentit un frisson traverser son corps en sentant celui de Sirius collé au sien.

\- Ça va, t'es à l'aise, tu veux pas mon oreiller, non plus ? Proposa t-elle pour cacher son trouble.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai trouvé mieux dit-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule, ses cheveux caressant sa nuque. N'oublies pas que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de sommeil !

Morgane resta figée, incapable de bouger. Son elle intérieur était en train d'hurler et elle était tentée d'en faire de même. Okay, il voulait dormir mais elle aussi et là, ça allait être très très compliqué. Bon sang, elle était censée faire quoi, restée tendue comme un string toute la nuit ? Dormir aussi ? Ou le pousser en criant au viol ? La situation était extrêmement gênante et elle était totalement prise au dépourvu. « Dors » fit son elle intérieur, qui ne portait pas encore de nom, d'ailleurs, enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Tu … Tu dors ? Balbutia t-elle.

\- Nan, je joues aux échecs avec Dumbledore, rit Sirius dans son cou.

Elle se raidit davantage en sentant son souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Il sent pas la rose par contre, le truc que Pomfresh t'a mis sur ta blessure, ricana t-il.

\- Bah dis que je pue tant que tu y es !

\- Tu pues.

\- Va te faire voir chez les centaures, Sirius. Ils sentent probablement meilleur, grogna t-elle, en essayant de se détendre un peu, chose assez difficile. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire croire. qu'il était assis confortablement là ? Avec le cou complètement tordu. Elle soupira, si Kat voyait ça … Elle serait probablement en train de glousser et sautiller sur place.

Elle sentit la respiration de Sirius se faire régulière ! Oh le con, il s'était vraiment endormi dans cette position ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il allait être cassé en se réveillant. En soupirant, elle se décala un peu et partagea son oreiller avec lui, leurs têtes étaient désormais l'une contre l'autre et Morgane pouvait observer tranquillement le visage paisiblement endormi de Sirius. Il était vraiment épuisé, lui aussi.

Elle tourna son visage vers la droite et vit James, tout à fait réveillé en train de les fixer, tout sourire. Morgane écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

\- Bravo, bravo ! Murmura James en levant son pouce.

\- Va te faire voir, James, siffla la jeune femme.

Il continua à la fixer puis fit des cœurs avec ses mains. La jeune femme finit par lui lancer un paquet de bonbons et lui faire un signe des plus polis avec son majeur. Il ricana un peu mais fit moins le fier en voyant Evans entrer dans l'infirmerie. Elle jeta un regard surpris sur Morgane et Sirius, hocha la tête pour saluer sa camarade de chambre. Cependant, c'était James qu'elle venait voir, comme chaque jour depuis qu'il était à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait pris le sort à sa place. Morgane aurait voulu suivre leur conversation, mais elle s'endormit à son tour.

Kat de son côté marchait en silence à côté de Remus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et se sentait gênée. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait risqué sa propre vie pour lui venir en aide alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait s'en sortir vivant, probablement amoché, mais vivant. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de l'expression de douleur qu'il avait affiché sur son visage d'habitude si doux. Ou sur l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines durant la bataille.

\- Tu peux rejoindre Peter, si tu veux, tu sais. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller et je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer alors que toi aussi, tu as encore des séquelles de la sortie, dit-elle, gênée à l'idée qui ne l'accompagne simplement parce que leur deux amis le lui avaient demandé.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas et puis, t'es beaucoup moins exubérante et bruyante que les autres. Même Peter, des fois, il est surexcité. Principalement pour la nourriture, j'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il s'entend bien avec Morgane.

Kat ricana :

\- Elle va finir obèse, celle-là !

\- Tu as fais exprès de les laisser tout les deux, pas vrai? Demanda Remus.

\- Évidemment, lui sourit-elle malicieusement avant de s'assombrir. Même si tout porte à croire que je ne suis vraiment pas faite pour mettre les gens ensembles, ces deux-là sont faits pour être ensemble. Je ne dis pas que c'est un amour éternel ou une connerie du genre, mais ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ouais, niveau âge mental, ils atteindront peut-être les vingt ans, un jour, rit Remus.

Kat rit à son tour, contente de le voir comme ça. Elle savait que c'était le vrai Remus ça, celui qu'il était quand il était avec sa bande.

\- Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Tu sais des choses. Toi et Morgane, vous sortez d'où, au juste ?

Elle se crispa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être seule avec lui, elle aurait du s'attendre à ce qu'il lui pose des questions.

\- De France, dit-elle d'un air perplexe. D'où veux-tu qu'on sorte ? Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que nous sommes dans le camp de l'ennemi, rassures-moi ? Demanda t-elle froidement en repensant à Alice.

\- Non, tu ne m'aurais pas aidé, sinon. Et je sais que vous venez de France, mais vous faîtes un peu …. différentes. Hors du commun.

Kat le fixa, troublée.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? Même Dumbledore nous fait confiance !

\- Je veux vous faire confiance mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions à votre sujet, sur votre façon de parler ou même sur votre comportement !

\- Notre comportement ? Répéta Kat, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as évité du jour au lendemain, par exemple ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

\- Rien, je me sentais juste … Tu sais, les Serpentards, ils vous aiment pas et j'avais un peu peur que ce soit pire et que j'ai des problèmes avec eux, j'avais quand même une année à faire ici, fit-elle en essayant de trouver une excuse, cependant c'était bidon.

\- Je te crois pas, fit-il en se penchant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, son visage proche du sien. Je pense que toi et Morgane cachez quelque chose, quelque chose de gros et apparemment, vous ne nous faites pas suffisamment confiance pour nous le dire. Tu imagines un peu, découvrir que tes amies ne sont pas du tout ce qu'elles prétendent être.

\- C'est faux, pas une seule fois nous avons été hypocrites ! On ne vous ment pas et de ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous aussi vous avez des secrets ! Alors tu ne peux pas nous reprocher quelque chose quand toi même tu en fais de même, fit Kat en commençant à paniquer.

\- Si je te dis ce qu'on cache, tu me dis ce que vous cachez ?

\- Non, dit-elle. Pas pour l'instant. Et je ne peux pas décider seule.

Elle vit Rémus s'éloigner d'elle et lui jeter un regard froid. Non, pas ça … Il ne pouvait pas la regarder comme ça alors qu'elle avait finalement accepter de s'attacher à eux, quitte à souffrir !

\- Je ne voulais pas vous perdre, souffla t-elle à son intention. Je me suis éloignée parce que j'ai commencé à m'attacher trop facilement à vous et ça m'a fait peur … J'avais peur de vous perdre un jour ou que vous me rejetiez comme tu es en train de le faire !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, à cause de la fatigue et de ce maudit loup-garou qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise de plus ? Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'il allait perdre ses amis pour mourir alors qu'il venait d'avoir un fils !

Remus se retourna et revint vers elle :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te rejetterait ? On a aucune raison de faire ça. A part si vous êtes en vérité des tueuses en série, fit-il. J'accepte de ne pas insister pour le moment, mais tu sais très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, on le saura. Et si tu y réfléchis bien, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Kat hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que jamais ils ne le sauront, jamais. Parce que c'était sûrement pire qu'être un tueur à leurs yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer et crier en même temps. Kathleen lui en voulait d'être si dur avec elle. Elle était épuisée alors forcement, ses émotions prenaient des ampleurs pas possible. En plus, sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes la tenaient de moins en moins. Mais elle était fâchée de la façon dont il lui avait parlé, on aurait presque dit qu'il essayait de profiter de sa faiblesse physique pour lui prendre des informations.

\- Je vais continuer toute seule, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulu froid et fier malgré ses vertiges.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, reprenant un ton doux.

\- Je vais bien, merci, le coupa la jeune femme. Inutile de te fatiguer pour moi. On a tout les deux besoin de dormir.

\- D'accord. Mais tu sais, je suis peut-être dur avec toi, mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me protéger.

\- La différence entre toi et moi, Remus, c'est que je ne te demande rien et surtout, moi je ne te juges pas sur ce que tu veux cacher. Mais apparemment, les maraudeurs ne supportent pas que d'autres personnes qu'eux aient des secrets, ricana t-elle froidement pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point il lui avait fait du mal sans le vouloir.

Elle s'éloigna en direction du cachot, parfois obligée de s'appuyer contre les murs et de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas d'ascenseur à Poudlard ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit une voix en face d'elle.

Elle releva le visage, Jo s'était approchée d'elle sans même qu'elle ne le sache.

\- C'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Tu es lessivée, oui ! Allez, viens, je vais te ramener au dortoir, passe ton bras sur mes épaules.

Kat fit ce que la jeune femme lui ordonna sans broncher.

\- Tu sais, si vous n'étiez pas venues me prévenir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé dans ce bar. Merci beaucoup, dit Johanna en la soutenant.

\- C'est rien.

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler depuis ce jour-là puisque Kat n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie.

\- Ta sœur va bien ? Demanda Jo.

\- Elle va mieux. Johanna, je sais que je dois être la personne à qui tu as le moins envie de parler mais je voulais te le dire, si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là … Je voulais que tu le saches, car de toute évidence, mis à part ma sœur, tu es la seule à vraiment m'accepter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ainsi. S'il est capable de parler ainsi de moi, c'est qu'il ne respecte pas grand monde et je n'apprécie pas ça. Je suis trop bien pour lui, c'est tout !

Kat rit puis s'écroula sur son lit.

\- Bonne nuit ! Fit son amie avant de sortir du dortoir.

Kathleen s'endormit pour ne pas se réveiller avant de très longues heures.

* * *

Voilà ! Nous avons presque réussi un défi qu'on nous a lancé : placer Jambonneau, Skype et zombie dans le chapitre. Nous avons décidé de garder Skype pour un autre chapitre, où ça collera mieux.

Alors, à propos du chapitre, le rapprochement entre Sirius et Morgane vous a-t-il plu ?

James vous a-t-il fait rire ?

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Remus durant sa conversation/dispute avec Kathleen ? Qu'auriez-vous répondu à sa place ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, les maraudeurs vont se rendre compte de la disparition de la carte ... Que va-t-il se passer, à votre avis ?

Nous attendons avec impatience vos réactions et commentaires !

A bientôt,

Rukie&amp;Mila


	15. Celles qui étaient espionnées

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait beau! :3

Pour ce qui est des reviews, on tient à remercier :MillyBlueBird, Naya, EmmaUneLectrice, CandyMyla, TheFanne, lizzia0901 et Cannelle-Black.

Naya: Aww merci beaucoup! On est super contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse rire! Parce que c'est le but! (j'ai beaucoup aimé ton exclamation avec le string du père noel), merci beaucoup pour ta review :3

TheFanne: xD. Tant mieux alors! On est contente que t'ai aimé le chapitre! A bientôt! :D

**Maintenant parlons entre quatre yeux**:on a un petit truc à vous dire (ça ne concerne bien sur pas celles qui mettent des commentaires), on a eu 50 visiteurs sur le dernier chapitre (je parle pas des visites, mais des visiteurs ^^) et on en retrouve pas beaucoup dans les commentaires! C'est pas très gentil gentil tout ça. On voudrait juste avoir du retour sur ce que l'on écrit, ça nous fait toujours immensément plaisir de recevoir des reviews, et on y répond toujours :D On écrit pour nous mais aussi pour vous ^^

Sur ce, la suite!

**Bonne lecture :D**

Mila&amp;Rukie

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

**Celles qui étaient espionnées**

La semaine qui suivi l'attaque de Pré-au-lard fut très étrange. James et Lily semblaient s'entendre de plus en plus. D'ailleurs celle-ci commençait enfin à parler normalement à Morgane. Cette dernière enchaînait les situations gênantes avec Sirius, qui obéissait à Kat et ne la quittait pas d'un cheveu. Kathleen évitait comme la peste Remus et lui lançait des regards froids lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans être louche - Morgane se fit la réflexion d'interroger son amie ce sujet - et elle évitait aussi de la même façon Rabastan. Parce que bon, ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit la fille dont il parlait comme semblait le croire Jo, mais au cas où, elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Une étrange semaine, donc, pensa Peter en sortant la carte du maraudeur pour voir si Rusard traînait près des cuisines ce soir là ou s'il pouvait prendre le risque de chercher des cookies. Et là, ce fut le choc !

\- Sirius, Remus, James ! S'écria-t-il en descendant les escaliers menant à la salle commune à la volée. Elle a disparu !

\- De qui tu parles, Peter ? Demanda James en levant les yeux de son devoir de potion.

\- Pas de qui, mais de quoi !

Sirius sembla recevoir l'information plus rapidement que les autres :

\- Merde, on l'a peut-être déplacé quelque part.

\- On ne l'a jamais déplacé et il n'y a que nous dans le dortoir, fit James en se levant.

Ils fouillèrent tout le dortoir, mais ne trouvèrent que des parchemins vierges. Ce fut Sirius qui réagit encore une fois le plus rapidement.

\- On nous a volé la carte, s'écria-t-il furieusement.

\- Mais qui ? Personne ne connaît son existence ! S'exclama James.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Continua Peter. On ne l'a pas perdue quelque part quand même, personne ne l'a faite tomber de son sac !

\- Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne l'a pas sortie et je suis sûr qu'elle était bien au chaud, à sa place, fit Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ! S'énerva Sirius.

Remus penchait sans trop savoir pourquoi sur l'hypothèse du vol.

\- Dites … Dit-il, hésitant. Vous ne pensez pas que Morgane et Kathleen auraient pu … Enfin …

Sirius se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

\- C'est stupide, Remus. Elles ne savent rien de cette carte et je vois mal Morgane nous voler quoique ce soit, surtout vu comment elle est discrète.

\- Elles auraient très bien pu nous entendre en parler, après tout, Morgane passe le plus clair de son temps avec nous, argumenta Peter. Ou alors ce sont des serpentards …

James et Sirius se refusaient de penser que les deux jeunes femmes avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans. C'était impossible. Impensable, même.

\- Arrêtez de les idéaliser un peu, fit Remus agacé. Bien sûr, elles sont gentilles et sincères. Mais elles sont aussi très secrètes et il est très clair qu'elles nous cachent des choses, pour moi, elles en savent plus qu'elles ne laissent paraître.

\- Remus, tu racontes n'importe quoi là. On doit trouver cette maudite carte, pas philosopher sur les secrets de nos amis, fit James.

\- Et puis, si tu doutes de tes propres amis, tu vas vite te retrouver dans la merde, fit Sirius, apparemment très vexé qu'il accuse les jeunes femmes.

\- Sirius n'est pas objectif vis-à-vis de Morgane, on le sait tous, insista Remus. Mais toi, James, tu n'es pas amoureux de Kathleen alors ouvre les yeux, bon sang !

Peter les regardait s'énerver, un peu paniqué. C'était la première fois que ses amis se disputaient à propos de filles.

\- On ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus, le plus important là, c'est de retrouver la carte, vraiment c'est super important. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer si celle-ci tombait entre de mauvaises mains ! Je suis sûr qu'elle est quelque part, et si on ne la retrouve pas, c'est qu'on l'a perdue et même si quelqu'un l'a retrouvé, il n'aurait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle fonctionne.

James acquiesça. Sirius lança un regard noir à Remus puis se tourna vers Peter :

\- Je suis d'accord. On doit la trouver.

\- Trouver qui ? Fit Morgane qui venait de descendre les escaliers de pierre, en pyjama.

\- Rien, répondit sèchement Remus.

\- En fait, on a perdu un parchemin, commença Sirius sous le regard paniqué des autres. On l'avait ensorcelé pour dire des insultes à ceux qui voudraient l'utiliser, mais on ne le trouve plus. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?

\- Un parchemin ? Fit Morgane en les regardant curieuse, jouant parfaitement la comédie. Tu sais, je vois des parchemins tous les jours et il y en a toujours qui traînent ici. Il avait l'air différent des autres ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement inquiète.

\- Non, pas particulièrement, c'était vraiment un simple parchemin, sauf qu'il était magique, fit James avec espoir.

Morgane regarda autour d'elle, faisant mine de chercher.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai rien vu de ce genre. Mais si jamais j'en vois un, je le kidnappe et vous le ramène sur le champ, dit-elle en leur souriant.

Elle allait remonter pour s'habiller et prévenir Kat quand Sirius lui attrapa la main et glissa :

\- Au fait, j'adore ton pyjama !

Morgane se transforma en tomate immédiatement et remonta dans son dortoir en quatrième vitesse. Elle contempla son pyjama, désespérée, plus clodo tu meurs. Enfin bon, elle se précipita dans la douche, se prépara puis attrapa sa veste, l'enfilant par dessus son col roulé. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers, à une vitesse normale.

\- Tu sors ? Demanda James en la regardant porter des gants, une écharpe et une grosse veste.

\- Oui, je vais faire une balade autour du lac avec Kat, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu un petit moment entre filles, répondit-elle la voix étouffée par son écharpe qui cachait la moitié de son visage.

\- Ils font pas ta taille de veste sur terre ? Demanda James en riant.

\- Je t'enquiquine, James, fit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

\- Vous allez parler de quoi ? Demanda soudainement Remus.

\- De trucs de filles, mon chou, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle leur adressa un signe de la main puis passa le tableau.

\- Cape d'invisibilité, dit-il et les autres approuvèrent, si elles n'avaient pas volé la carte, ça pouvait toujours être instructifs !

Ils suivirent de près Morgane qui n'avait pas mentit, pour l'instant, elle se dirigeait bien dans le parc. Ils virent Kathleen un peu plus loin lui faire un grand signe de la main. Elle semblait particulièrement fière d'elle, mais portait des vêtements un peu … trop moulant par rapport à la mode de leur époque.

Alors que Morgane galopait vers son amie, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Elle plissa les yeux et les garçons retinrent leur respiration par réflexe. Elle haussa les sourcils, mais garda en tête qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir quelqu'un dans le parc, après tout c'était un lieu public et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un les entendent, elle allait trouver un moyen plus discret. Elle recommença à galoper joyeusement.

\- Hey ! T'as trouvé ta veste où ?! Moi j'ai juste une doudoune bibindhomme ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Heureusement qu'on avait trouvé des slims quand même, je me vois mal en pattes d'éléphants !

\- Une sixième année m'a appris un sort de couture ! Je vais pouvoir nous créer des fringues de déesse, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être styliste. Voici le premier prototype, dit-elle en défilant comme un mannequin avant d'éclater de rire. Ça fait drôlement du bien de retrouver des vêtements corrects ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air nerveuse ?

\- Tu vas devoir m'en faire, j'en ai marre de porter ces horreurs, fit Morgane. Bah ouais, ça va et toi ? Je me suis juste trimbalée avec mon pyjama de clodo dans la salle commune.

\- Celui avec des pingouins malsains dessus ? Avec les trous et le bas déchiqueté parce que tu traînes des pieds et qu'il est mille fois trop grand ? Fit son amie en se moquant un peu.

\- Oui … Dit Morgane en la regardant de travers.

\- Quelqu'un t'as vu le porter ?

\- J'en parlerais pas sinon. Il y avait les maraudeurs …

\- Ouh, ma pauvre petite chérie, compatit Kathleen avant de croiser le regard de Morgane.

Il y avait visiblement autre chose à comprendre.

\- Ils t'ont dit quelque chose là-dessus ?

\- Non, enfin, seulement Sirius, les autres étaient stressés parce qu'ils ont perdu un truc, un espèce de parchemin, lança t-elle nonchalamment.

Kat comprit alors ce qui avait pu se passer ce matin et que si Morgane ne lui disait pas directement la chose, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment seule.

\- Ils ont qu'à faire un peu plus attention à leur affaire, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, mais bon, si jamais tu trouves un parchemin qui t'insulte quand tu essayes de le lire, c'est le leur. Donc tu le leur apporteras, ça avait vraiment l'air de leur tenir à cœur. Ils étaient un peu paniqués. J'imagine que ça cache quelque chose, mais bon, fit-elle en haussant à son tour les épaules. Les connaissant, c'est probablement des idées pour leurs prochaines farces.

\- Probablement, fit Kat.

Elles entendirent un « tu vois » et reconnurent la voix de James, elles firent cependant mine de ne rien entendre.

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'un Poufsouffle plutôt mignon était venu te demander si tu allais mieux ? Lança Kathleen à son amie, décidée à jouer des garçons et de Sirius entre autre.

\- John ? Fit Morgane, surprise que son amie soit aussi bien renseignée, sans même comprendre les intentions de celle-ci, elle était tellement naïve, parfois.

\- Oh, tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

\- Bien sûr, on est en études des runes ensemble. On a fait un devoir tout les deux, il y a trois semaines, répondit-elle simplement. Il est juste venu me demander si j'allais bien quand on s'est croisé.

\- Moi je dis qu'il est courageux ce garçon, tout Poudlard sait que tu es la chasse-gardée de Sirius. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu as bien dû voir que peu de mecs t'approchent, ces derniers temps, non ?

En voyant la tête de Morgane, Kathleen déduisit que non, son amie n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Je crois que tu vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas … fit Morgane comme si son amie était folle. Et je ne suis la chasse-gardée de personne, comme si on pouvait me dompter, dit-elle en enfonçant un peu plus son bonnet sur son crâne. Nan mais je te jure, la chasse-gardée de Sirius, aucun mec ne m'approche. Je suis aussi populaire qu'au premier jour, s'exclama t-elle. Mon charme est sans fin !

\- Faudrait déjà qu'on puisse voir ton visage, nain-bécile ! Rit Kathleen en esquivant le coup de pied de son amie.

Cependant, elle glissa sur les feuilles mortes et s'étala en arrière.

\- Je suppose que je l'ai bien cherché, grimaça t-elle.

\- C'est le karma, très chère. L'hiver est mon ami et si cette truie d'infirmière ne m'avait pas dit que si je ne me couvrais pas suffisamment, elle s'occuperait de mon cas, tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas déguisée en Monsieur Patate, grogna la jeune femme en tendant sa main à son amie pour qu'elle se relève.

Kat l'attrapa et grimaça.

\- Le sol est dur.

\- Sans dec' Sherlock ! Il est gelé en même temps ! Il fait pas super chaud. A mon avis, il va bientôt neiger.

\- J'ai toujours voulu voir Poudlard sous la neige, sourit la jeune femme en enlevant des feuilles de ses cheveux. Je crois que ça va être un des plus beaux Noël de notre vie. Je me demande si Jo reste pour les fêtes … Ca me fait penser, j'étais invitée chez les Lestrange pour passer les fêtes, grimaça la serpentarde.

Morgane se retourna brusquement vers elle.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'exclama t-elle. Bon sang, tu dois vraiment être spéciale pour qu'il t'invite, les sang-purs ne se mélangent pas. J'espère que tu ne vas pas accepter. Je ne vais quand même pas rester toute seule ici ! Continua Morgane les yeux écarquillés.

\- Hey, no stress ! J'ai refusé, déjà parce que je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule ! Ensuite parce que tu m'as vu avec des sang-purs, sérieux ? J'ai une tête à devenir pote avec Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et puis, vis-à-vis de Johanna, je me serais sentit vraiment mal, ça aurait été admettre que c'est moi la fille dont il parlait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai entendu des gens parler de cette fille … J'aimerais pas croiser sa route, fit Morgane en essayant de donner une raison pour laquelle son amie connaissait la cousine de Sirius. Enfin, elle va mieux Johanna ?

\- Je crois. Elle veut me faire croire que tout va bien, mais je crois qu'elle m'en veut un peu parfois, même si elle ne veut pas le dire. C'était plus simple de l'aimer en silence que de s'entendre dire qu'on a pas d'importance … Les hommes sont vraiment tous des salauds ! S'exclama Kat, notamment pour ceux qui les écoutait.

\- Ca tu peux le dire. Je pensais rester seule toute ma vie, me trouver pleins de chats, une télé et plein de nourriture. J'irai de temps en temps dehors pour rencontrer un peu de viande masculine parce qu'il faut entretenir la forme mais c'est tout.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? Fit Kat en riant. C'est sympa pour la gente masculine.

\- Dixit celle qui vient de les traiter de connards !

\- J'ai dit salauds.

\- C'est pareil, une bande de trous de balles, encore plus curieux que des filles ! Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'on peut pas vraiment vivre sans eux, au final. Malheureusement.

\- Moi je le vis très bien, si c'est pour s'entendre dire qu'on est pas digne de confiance, cracha Kathleen en repensant à sa discussion avec Remus dont elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas parlé à son amie. Non, vraiment, on ne peut pas compter sur un homme !

\- Toi, tu me caches des trucs ! S'exclama Morgane en secouant son doigt sous le nez de son amie qui regarda le lac avec grande attention.

\- J'oserai pas.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si ce n'est pas maintenant, je te ferais cracher le morceau plus tard, fit Morgane en lui tapant gentiment le bras.

\- Je parierai pas là-dessus, répliqua Kat, amusée.

\- C'est pas juste ! Tu réussis toujours à savoir ce que je cache, alors que je mens bien, enfin, c'est ce que je crois ! Tu me fais même avouer des trucs sans que je m'en rende compte !

\- C'est parce que tu es naïve.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Bien sûr que si, on pourrait te faire gober la lune parfois ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste pris la tête avec un de nos chers maraudeurs qui ne font confiance à personne. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Avec Remus ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Oh bah il nous regarde bizarrement et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait ses règles. J'imagine que tu m'expliqueras ça, un jour. Mais je pense qu'ils nous font confiance, non ? Peut-être que Remus non mais les autres si …

\- En même temps, tu dirais à Sirius que McGonagal est une star du porno qu'il te croirait tellement il est dingue de toi, rit Kathleen. Vous vous êtes bien amusé à l'infirmerie d'après ce que James m'a rapporté, d'ailleurs ?

\- McGonagal, une star du porno? Même moi, je croirais pas ça ! S'exclama t-elle avant que toutes les informations montent au cerveau. Quoi ? Mais non, enfin. Personne n'est dingue de moi et il ne s'est rien passé à l'infirmerie, James a probablement halluciné, après tout, il avait pris des médicaments, répondit-elle précipitamment.

\- Sauf que j'ai entendu Evans confirmer sa version à Alice et elle, elle n'avait pas pris de médicaments, répondit Kat avec un sourire mutin. Franchement, vous devriez avoir honte, une infirmerie n'est pas un lieu de débauche !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, fit Morgane les joues en feu, son visage ayant presque disparu dans son écharpe.

Son amie se mit à ricaner.

\- Je ne te parle plus ! Voilà ! S'exclama Morgane avant de partir en courant sauf qu'elle ne pu faire que quelques foulées avant de tomber, en se faisant elle-même un croche pied.

\- L'hiver est tellement ton ami que tu veux embrasser le sol ? Ricana la jeune fille.

* * *

Les maraudeurs suivirent Morgane jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne son amie. Elles discutèrent de vêtements pendant un petit moment, ce qui n'intéressait pas vraiment les jeunes hommes. Ce ne fut que lorsque le prénom de Sirius fut cité qu'ils devinrent particulièrement attentifs.

En les entendant parler de la carte, les garçons regardèrent Remus et James ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un « tu vois » à celui-ci avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Sirius. Kathleen commença à parler d'un type et le jeune Black tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour savoir de quoi il en retournait puis serra les poings. Il allait surveiller ce John de près !

– Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, souffla James. Elle n'a pas nié le fait qu'il est mignon …

\- La ferme, fit Sirius en le menaçant de son poing. Il a juste été gentil avec elle.

\- Taisez-vous, murmura Peter qui craignait de se faire repérer.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane s'écriait qu'elle n'était pas la chasse-gardée de Sirius, ce qui vexa un peu ce dernier sous le rire caché de ses amis. Ils virent Kathleen glisser et faillirent se faire repérer en voulant lui empêcher la chute.

Elles se mirent à parler du fait que Kat se soit plus ou moins prise la tête avec Remus, ce que ni Morgane ni ses amis savaient. Ils regardèrent Remus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle a peut-être raison, t'as peut-être tes règles ?

\- La ferme, tu veux ?

\- En même temps, tu dirais à Sirius que McGonagal est une star du porno qu'il te croirait tellement il est dingue de toi, rit Kathleen. Vous vous êtes bien amusé à l'infirmerie d'après ce que James m'a rapporté, d'ailleurs ? Fit Kat.

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement et entendirent Morgane s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- McGonagal, une star du porno ? Même moi je croirais pas ça ! Quoi ? Mais non enfin. Personne n'est dingue de moi et il ne s'est rien passé à l'infirmerie, James a probablement halluciné, après tout il avait pris des médicaments, s'exclama Morgane en faisant de grand geste, tentant apparemment de cacher sa gêne et de nier en bloc ce que son amie disait.

Sirius n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce qu'il entendait et ne savait même pas vraiment ce que James avait pu dire à leur amie serpentarde. Il se tourna vers celui-ci qui murmura un « quoi » d'un air penaud. Remus écarquilla les yeux en entendant Kat dire que ce n'était pas un lieu de débauche. Mais de quoi parlait-elle à la fin ? Ils virent Morgane se gameler à son tour et décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur du château, notamment pour parler de certaines choses qu'ils avaient entendu et qui méritaient quelques explications.

Ils s'installèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il y eu un petit moment de flottement, que Peter rompit :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Mais rien, je me suis endormi, moi, c'est tout, s'outra Sirius qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers James d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Bah quoi, vous étiez trop mignon à dormir entrelacés l'une contre l'autre. Bon quand Morgane s'est réveillée et qu'elle a vu que tu avais tes mains à des endroits … enfin, voilà, elle était pas franchement contente, mais en même temps, c'est elle qui t'a mieux installé sur le lit ! Fallait que je partage avec Kathleen, non ?

\- On était pas enlacés, ça c'est sûr ! S'indigna Sirius, sûr de lui.

\- Bien sûr, fit James en gloussant comme une fille.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir puis changea de sujet :

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Kat ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Fit Remus. Du fait qu'un serpentard l'invite chez lui et qu'elle a failli rencontrer ta cousine par la même occasion.

\- Elle a été invitée et a refusé, défendit James, et tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de Bellatrix, elle est tarée c'te fille et les serpentards la connaissent bien, qui plus est, elle est mariée au frère de Rabastan, c'est normal qu'il en ai parlé à Kat, non ? D'accord elle est à Serpentard, mais je pense qu'elle nous a apprit qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi cons qu'on le pense, enfin … Pas elle en tout cas.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard ai un rapport avec tout ça, puisque Morgane n'est pas toute blanche non plus. Elles nous cachent quelque chose et je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose de gros.

\- Mais quoi ? Soupira Sirius qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce que les deux jeune femmes pouvaient cacher.

\- Dites, je suis le seul à me demander pourquoi Lestrange l'invite, elle ? Je veux dire, elles ne savent même pas si elles ont du sang-pur et c'est pas vraiment le genre a amené des né-moldus chez lui … Fit remarquer Peter.

\- Tu crois qu'il … Commença James

\- Nan, pas possible ! Fit Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Fit Remus en les fixant, perdu.

\- Il aurait des vues sur elle ? Fini par dire James.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent, choqués.

\- Et je peux même vous dire pourquoi elle s'est soûlée à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, la dernière fois, lança une sixième année de Serdaigle en s'approchant d'eux – celle qui causait des problèmes aux deux filles mais cela, les garçons l'ignoraient, d'autant plus qu'elle était plutôt amie avec James.

\- On t'écoute, fit-il en la fixant.

\- Cette petite idiote ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce serpentard était intéressé par elle et a essayé de le caser avec son amie. Seulement celle-ci a comprit que Lestrange en pinçait pour Kerrien – on se demande pourquoi, je veux dire, elle est d'un banal – et la pauvre chérie n'a pas supporté d'avoir fait du mal à son amie ! Ricana la serdaigle.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, un peu surpris par le ton qu'avait employé la jeune femme.

\- Mary, tu n'as pas besoin de parler comme ça d'elle, elle ne t'a rien fait que je saches, fit Sirius.

\- C'est que je l'ai entendu dire des trucs franchement dégueulasse sur vous à Rogue, alors sa petite comédie de fille gentille avec vous me dégoûte, mentit la dite Mary en jouant parfaitement la comédie.

\- Ça m'étonnerait franchement, fit James en la regardant durement. Elle ne ferait pas ça.

-Ouais, je sais pas pourquoi tu racontes ça, ajouta Peter.

Remus quand à lui, resta muet.

\- Oh et puis, forcément vous vous doutez bien que si ce que je dis est vrai, sa sœur n'est pas mieux, ajouta t-elle en lançant un regard vers Sirius.

\- Elle n'aimait pas plus Morgane que Kat, principalement parce qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort et aussi parce que son existence même l'énervait.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Sirius.

\- Je l'ai entendu dire que tu étais en train de tomber dans le panneau, comme le chien débile que tu es, répondit Mary en se souvenant que les deux filles avaient déjà parlé de Sirius comme d'un chien. Je ne l'invente pas, tu sais … Moi, je dis ça pour vous de toute façon, ça me fait de la peine, mais si vous préférez croire de parfaites inconnues, c'est votre problème, ajouta t-elle en s'éloignant, satisfaite du poison qu'elle venait de répandre.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent en silence, puis Peter le rompit encore une fois :

\- Je sais pas si j'ai tout suivi là …

\- Moi non plus, fit James. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Mary mais là …

\- Elle dit peut-être la vérité, non? lança Remus, je veux dire, on ne les connaît pas vraiment. Kat traîne avec Rogue et je l'ai déjà entendu parler de Sirius comme d'un chien – comme si elle savait d'ailleurs - …

\- Non, s'écria Sirius. C'est des conneries ! J'y crois pas une seconde !

\- Calme toi, Sirius, fit James en lui attrapant la manche pour le rasseoir. Je suis du même avis. On a jamais rien laissé entendre par rapport à ça et Kat parle de Morgane comme d'un chaton, un chaton enragé, certes, mais un chaton quand même. Alors bon. Quand on pense au proverbe « s'entendre comme chien et chat », ça peut prendre un peu de sens, non ?

\- Remus, il faut que tu arrêtes d'agir comme ça, dit Peter d'une voix posée. Je pense que notre secret est très bien caché. Elles ne nous connaissent pas depuis longtemps alors comment est-ce qu'elles pourraient bien savoir ?

Remus les sonda du regard puis soupira :

\- Je me suis peut-être un emporté.

\- Un peu ? S'exclama Sirius avant de se prendre un coup de pied de la part de James.

\- Je persiste à dire que vous avez une confiance aveugle en elles et que c'est loin d'être une bonne chose. Kathleen a clairement admit qu'elles nous cachaient des choses !

Alors qu'ils disaient ça, les deux jeunes femmes entraient dans la grande salle en riant, des feuilles encore dans les cheveux. Ils virent Morgane les pointer du doigt mais Kat secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de désigner la table de sa maison d'un signe de tête. La blonde lui sourit avant de dire quelque chose pour ensuite rejoindre sa propre table. Morgane les rejoignit et sentit que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-elle franchement.

\- Non, fit James tout sourire.

Morgane lui offrit son expression dédaigneuse dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- On est juste inquiets pour notre parchemin, mentit Peter.

\- Oh, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. C'est si important que ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas en refaire un ?

\- Hey, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, s'exclama Sirius en souriant.

Morgane se retint de grimacer, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire un truc pareil ?

\- Ca prendra longtemps ? Demanda t-elle faussement réjouie. Vous me la montrerez ?

Elle pouvait espérer qu'ils mettraient longtemps à en refaire une. Sinon elle aurait encore besoin de se transformer en spykid.

\- Je sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup, on va mettre longtemps à en refaire une et il y a les examens, fit Remus.

\- Il n'a pas tort, soupira Peter.

\- En tout cas, j'en ai parlé à Kat et elle m'a dit que si elle la voyait elle vous la ramènerai !

\- Pour ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance, murmura Remus mais Morgane l'entendit et le fusilla du regard.

Elle aimait beaucoup Remus mais elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Kat s'était prise la tête avec lui.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Siffla t-elle

\- C'est rien, Remus s'est levé du mauvais pied et arrête pas de dire des trucs …

Mais Morgane coupa James :

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas nous faire confiance. C'est injuste, on ne t'a jamais rien fait. Kat est même allée jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger pour te sauver ! S'indigna t-elle. T'es débile ou tu me fais un poisson d'avril en avance ?

\- Mais non je …

La jeune femme coupa à nouveau la parole de Remus :

\- Je te maudis sur cent générations, toute ta descendance aura des hémorroïdes, ma malédiction est tellement puissante que vous serez incapable de vous asseoir ! Il faudra que vous rampiez comme des vers !

Sur ce, elle se leva :

\- Je n'ai plus faim ! Amuse toi bien avec ton trou de balle chauffé à blanc !

Et elle se tourna, pour sortir de la grande salle la tête haute. Sirius se leva :

\- Bah bravo ! Grogna t-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Il courut pour la rattraper et lui attrapa l'épaule pour qu'elle arrête d'avancer. Elle se tourna vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- Quoi, toi aussi tu crois qu'on est pas digne de confiance ? Cracha t-elle.

\- Je vous fais confiance et je me moque de ce que pense Remus sur ce coup-là. Je te fais confiance, répéta t-il en plaçant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et voit qu'il était sincère.

Elle soupira et sentit ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle.

\- Il a vraiment un problème avec nous. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Kat mais je vais bien finir par le savoir. Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien avoir à nous reprocher. Il vous a dit quoi, lui ?

\- Que vous nous cachiez des choses. Je sais qu'il a raison, ne me mens pas, ça ne sert à rien. Mais je te fais confiance, c'est votre secret et du moment que ça ne met personne en danger, vous êtes libre de le garder. Mais si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là, d'accord ? Dit-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Morgane retint sa respiration, elle n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, juste … Il était vraiment trop près, là. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas James pour aller répéter tout ce qu'il voyait à tout le monde. La jeune femme soutenait que Sirius ne lui faisait aucun effet mais elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. La situation était bien trop gênante et dans ce genre de moment, elle était tout sauf bavarde, extravagante et directe. Elle avait juste un balai dans le cul.

\- Morgane, regarde-moi … Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et perdit pied. Il allait l'embrasser … Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ! ?

\- Morgane ! S'écria John en arrivant vers eux. Tu vas bien ?

Morgane s'éloigna d'un bond du jeune Black qui se retint de mettre son poing dans la figure de ce mec. En croisant le regard de John, il sut que celui-ci l'avait fait exprès.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien, fit-elle en essayant de cacher son soulagement et son agacement.

\- Je t'ai vu partir de la grande salle comme une furie, je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Elle va bien, maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser, lança Sirius en tentant de garder un ton amical.

\- En fait, je voulais aussi proposer à Morgane de faire notre devoir ensemble à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure.

Sirius respira profondément, il avait vraiment envie de casser la gueule de ce type.

\- J'ai déjà promis à Kat de le faire avec elle, elle était curieuse de voir ce que c'était l'étude des runes, donc bon, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir refuser.

Sirius la regarda bizarrement, depuis quand est-ce que Kathleen s'intéressait à ça ?

\- Mais elle ne fait même pas étude des runes, insista John.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'elle est curieuse, lâcha Sirius sous le regard désapprobateur de Morgane.

\- Le problème c'est que je bloque à la moitié du devoir, et je sais que tu es douée en étude des runes, commença t-il.

\- Il la complimente, là ? Se demanda Sirius.

\- Et donc, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Morgane pris une grande inspiration et commença à parler :

\- Tu te débrouillera pour cette fois. Tu prends un livre et tu cherches, ou tu vas voir le prof. Je ne vais quand même pas faire ton devoir à ta place, si ?

\- Non, bien sûr, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'agacer, fit-il avec air penaud qui le rendait adorable.

Morgane fut prise un instant de remord avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait interrompu.

\- Elle t'en veux pas, maintenant, tu dégages ! Lui dit froidement Sirius avant de prendre la main de Morgane en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Morgane s'exclama, quelque chose entre un rire moqueur et un grognement indigné. Le jeune homme resta planté là, avant de l'interpeller. Mais Sirius ne fit qu'accélérer le pas.

\- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas une mauvaise note quand même … Dit Morgane, un tout petit peu inquiète, jouant en même temps avec les nerfs du jeune Black, parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que c'était amusant.

\- Ne me fais pas rire, t'en a rien à foutre de sa note et je suis sûr qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec son devoir.

\- Tu ne me ferais pas une crise de jalousie, par hasard ? Se moqua Morgane.

\- Nan, fit Sirius en continuant de marcher devant.

\- Tu vas où, au juste, là ? Demanda Morgane en essayant de traîner des pieds le plus possible.

\- Je vais te montrer quelque chose d'encore plus beau que lorsqu'on a volé, la dernière fois, lui dit-il en montant les étages.

Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage et Sirius ouvrit une fenêtre qui menait sur les toits. Morgane avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je te préviens, je fais pas de saut à l'élastique et je ne monte pas sur le toit, tu devras redescendre mon cadavre, sinon. Mon petit cœur ne peut pas supporter autant de hauteur, fit-elle en le retenant, suspicieuse.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? Lui demanda t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle aurait voulu rire à ce remake d'Aladin, mais elle avait trop peur de monter sur les toits pour rire.

\- Là, tout de suite, maintenant, je sais pas trop, fit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Bon, bah de toute façon, t'as pas le choix, fit-il avant de l'entraîner avec lui.

Les jambes tremblantes et leurs mains liées, les deux Gryffondors évoluaient sur les toits de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui dise de lever les yeux – qu'elle avait gardé résolument fixé sur le sol – ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce avant d'ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

Les rayons du soleil frappaient le lac, elle avait une vue incroyable sur tout le château et sur le paysage tout autour d'elle. Elle eut l'impression d'être plus petite que jamais face à l'immensité du monde autour d'eux.

\- Whaaa, fit-elle émerveillée, oubliant un instant qu'elle se trouvait un peu trop haut à son goût. Ca gère la fougère !

\- De quoi ? Fit Sirius en entendant l'expression de sa camarade.

\- C'est cool, je veux dire, c'est carrément trop beau, non ? Je me sens petite.

\- Tu es petite, ricana Sirius dans son dos.

Elle se tourna pour le frapper mais se retrouva presque collée au torse du jeune homme.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre là où cet abruti nous a coupé …

* * *

AHAHA

Alors? Alors? Sirius &amp; Morgane? Hein hein?

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre? On sait enfin comment prout-prout s'appelle!

Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez encore Sirius et Morgane, les Maraudeurs, Mary (=miss prout-prout) (on apprendra des choses sur elle, enfin!) et de la neiiiige!

Vous attendez quoi de ce mélange?

A samedi!


	16. Celle qui voyait la vie en rose

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

Whaou, 11 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, vous vous êtes surpassées ! Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez pas savoir comme on était heureuse de voir certaines d'entre vous se manifester ou de nouvelles lectrices arriver. Vous êtes vraiment super, continuez sur votre lancée, et pour les lectrices fantômes (parce qu'on sait qu'il en a) n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à nous faire un petit coucou.

Merci donc à Laura, Cannelle-Black, CandyMyla, MillyBlueBird, Lizzia0901, Lullaby, Lizzie, TheFanne, zuutt, Brisehis, Lorem. Bon sang, j'adore voir la liste de vos noms se rallonger ! :D

**Réponses aux reviews non enregistrées : **

Laura : Désolée pour ton petit coeur, mais Mila et moi sommes connus pour notre sadisme envers les personnages mais aussi avec les lecteurs, on aime vous laisser sur votre faim ! ;) On espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas !

Lullaby : Bienvenue sur notre fiction ! On est très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que tu apprécies les personnages et notre humour un peu particulier. On espère que tu continueras à nous laisser ton impression et que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant.

Lizzie : Question, es-tu la Lizzie qui mettait des reviews sur Fleur de Pêcher ? Enfin, bref. On est très heureuse que la fiction soit si addictive alors ! ;) Alors, Rabastan passe un peu à la trappe, c'est vrai, dans les prochains chapitres. Severus apparaîtra à l'occasion, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un des personnages que l'on exploite le plus. Quand à Regulus, il apparaît dans la liste des personnages pour une raison. Il va apparaître (et pas qu'un peu, j'ai envie de dire) au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que les prochains aussi !

TheFanne : N'oublie pas de profiter de tes vacances, quand même ;) Vous êtes toutes d'accord pour Remus, il a raison, mais il fait chier ^^ Oui Morgane et Sirius bouge enfin leur cul. Pourquoi adores-tu Kat, au juste ? Ça nous fait plaisir, hein, mais je me demandais ^^ En tout cas, on espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre-ci.

Brisehis : Ah mais chère Brisehis, c'était le but de vous faire culpabiliser, Mila est trop forte pour ça, en plus ! On est très heureuse que tu te sois manifestée en tout cas, et que tu aimes tant cette fiction :) Et qu'elle te fasse rire, parce que c'est un peu le but, quand même ! T'inquiète pas pour Kathleen et Remus, ça va s'arranger dans quelques temps. En tout cas, n'hésites pas à nous donner ton avis sur ce chapitre-ci.

Lorem : Nous on dévore les reviews, alors ça tombe bien ! Non non, on ne s'est pas trompée pour Regulus, on l'a juste ajouté un peu tôt. Il va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, encore quelques chapitres à patienter. La suite est arrivée et on espère qu'elle te plaira ! On attends ton avis ;)

Bon,** j'avais quelques annonces à faire**, mais j'ai un peu la rage parce que j'avais tout fini de vous écrire et que ça n'a pas sauvegardé ! Donc je vais les refaire, mais ça risque d'être plus concis que prévu, parce que faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, non plus.

Premièrement, vous êtes nombreuses à avoir **déplorer l'absence de Regulus Black** (Le Magnifique ... ou pas). N'ayez point d'inquiétude, il va bientôt arriver. Patientez encore quelques chapitres, si je me souviens bien, il devrait apparaître après Noël (et comme il neige dans ce chapitre, ça vous donne une idée de la période où nous sommes).

Deuxièmement, vous trouverez sur notre blog (voir le lien dans notre profil)** un portrait de Morgane et un autre de Kathleen**. Ce ne sont pas des oeuvres d'art, mais si vous voulez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi nous ressemblons (en idéaliser, of course), n'hésitez pas à aller les voir !

Troisièmement, nous avons remarqué que **vous êtes plusieurs à nous lire depuis des pays variés**. Nous serions très curieuses de savoir d'où vous nous lisez, alors n'hésitez pas à nous le dire dans vos reviews, ça nous ferait plaisir (nous sommes curieuses, oui).

Quatrièmement, et c'est le point le plus important,** la publication risque d'être légèrement bouleversée**. Pour les lectrices d'Hé Shorty, vous avez eu l'occasion de lire le message de Mila concernant sa très proche hospitalisation pour une opération neurologique. Ni elle ni moi ne pouvons garantir le temps qu'elle mettra à s'en remettre et à quitter l'hôpital, donc je serais seule à gérer cette fiction durant les jours à venir. Le problème c'est que j'entre en période d'intense révision et d'examens, donc mon temps serra également réduit. Nous tenterons au mieux de publier régulièrement, mais il est fort probable que l'on passe à un chapitre par semaine au moins de mai. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, bien sûr ! Mila précise qu'elle essaiera de vous tenir au courant via notre blog, donc pour plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à y aller !

Bien, j'ai fini de blablater.

Je vais vous laisser lire, maintenant !

On se retrouve en bas, comme d'hab.

**Bonne lecture, **

**Rukie&amp;Mila **

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI **

**Celle qui voyait la vie en rose **

Kathleen regardait son amie qui semblait encore plus à l'ouest que jamais. Elle l'avait surprise parfois à rougir subitement en cours, alors qu'elle rêvait. La brune n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien à qui elle pouvait penser comme ça. Mais elle était surprise que son amie ne lui en parle pas. Elle décida de ne insister et se plongea à nouveau dans son maudit devoir de DCFM, sur lequel elle galérait depuis plus d'une heure.

\- Alors à ce moment j'ai demandé à Severus d'épouser ce lama, tu comprends, le pauvre animal avait perdu sa maman écureuil, il était désespéré ! Mais Severus m'a dit que son cœur n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à Sirius, je suis vraiment désolée de te le dire, lança t-elle pour rire pour voir si son amie allait réagir.

\- J'aime bien les lamas, fit Morgane le regard vide. Mais je préfère les alpagas.

Kat l'observa, Morgane était naturellement bizarre, mais là c'était plus que grave.

\- Ah, mais je crois que Sirius préfère les cerfs, lui, parce que l'autre jour, je l'ai vu déclaré son amour à l'un d'eux … Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je suis l'amie des animaux.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, rit discrètement Kathleen pour ne pas déranger la bibliothécaire.

\- Morgane, fit une voix à leur droite.

Les jeunes femmes levèrent la tête et aperçurent John qui fixait la gryffondor avec insistance.

\- Je n'arrive pas à faire ça, il lui montra son parchemin et sans rien dire Morgane attrapa un des livres qu'elle avait sortit des étagères un peu plus tôt et le posa en face de lui pour qu'il le prenne.

\- Page 134, paragraphe 3, dit-elle simplement.

\- Et si je ne comprends toujours pas ? Demanda John.

\- Alors ça voudra sûrement dire que tu es un véritable abruti, ricana Kathleen.

\- Serpentarde, cracha John alors que Morgane retournait dans ses pensées.

\- Et fière de l'être, elle n'est pas intéressée, lui répondit-elle, alors lâche l'affaire, tu n'as aucune chance, vieux.

Morgane leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et le foudroya du regard. Kat fut légèrement choquée de la voir avec un regard aussi noir. Elle lançait tout le temps des regards meurtriers à tout le monde, mais là, c'était un niveau au dessus.

\- Tu dégages ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, lança Kathleen alors que John s'éloignait, mais est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment ça ? Je veux dire, c'est plutôt flatteur qu'il s'intéresse à toi …

\- Il commence à me coller un peu trop. Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne l'aiderai pas pour ce devoir, répondit-elle avant de recommencer à écrire.

\- C'est bien le seul à oser t'approcher, lança Kat en souriant légèrement.

\- C'est le seul qui est assez bête pour chercher Sirius, marmonna Morgane.

Kathleen sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle regarda à nouveau son devoir et se leva pour chercher un livre qui pourrait l'aider dans les rayons immenses de livres dont regorgait la bibliothèque. Elle longea un rayon pour chercher un livre de DCFM et se planta devant une étagère. Elle regardait, les sourcils froncés, les différents livres. Soudainement, une main apparut à sa droite et saisit un livre. Elle se tourna et vit James qui lui souriait.

\- Tu devrais prendre celui-là, à mon humble avis, c'est le meilleur.

Kat l'attrapa et le remercia.

\- Comment était Morgane quand elle est arrivée en cours cet après-midi ? Demanda t-il.

\- A la fois complètement euphorique et totalement à l'ouest, répondit Kat en souriant. Et Sirius ?

\- Plus ou moins pareil, ricana James. Le côté fille niaise en moins, je suppose.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Kathleen avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé un meilleur ami ou un grand frère dans le jeune Potter. Quand Remus ne foutait pas la merde, bien sûr.

\- J'ai cru voir que tes rapports avec Evans étaient moins … houleux, dit-elle avec malice.

\- Oui, j'ai suivi les conseils de Morgane et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ça fonctionne comme sur des roulettes.

\- Elle se débrouille mieux pour s'occuper des relations des autres que des siennes, rit Kat. Tant mieux, je suis sûre que ça ne devrait pas tarder à se conclure entre vous deux.

\- J'espère, sourit bêtement James, les joues rouges.

Kat le regarda tendrement, c'était vraiment mignon, un garçon amoureux.

\- Kat, lui dit-il en redevenant sérieux, tu as eu des problèmes avec Mary ?

\- Qui ?

\- Une serdaigle. Elle a des cheveux châtains, elle est plutôt grande, une coupe au carré.

Le visage de Kat s'assombrit.

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré, oui. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, grimaça t-elle. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier des masses.

\- Elle … Elle ne t'aurait pas entendu dire quelque chose, par hasard ? Demanda t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il connaissait Mary depuis longtemps et ne savait pas trop qui croire.

\- Non, James. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses ces questions, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me justifier. J'aurais espéré que toi, au moins, tu aurais confiance en moi …

\- Mais je te fais confiance, arrête un peu de voir le mal partout. C'est juste qu'elle est venu nous dire que tu disais des choses dans notre dos, Morgane aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me doute que ce n'est pas vrai. Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi elle ne t'apprécie pas, dit-il. Alors s'il-te-plaît, arrête de sauter au cou de tout le monde comme ça ! Si tu es capable de penser ça, c'est que tu doutes de tes propres amis. Et ça, c'est certainement pas une bonne chose, surtout en ce moment.

Kat le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il avait raison, elle s'emportait pour un rien et était toujours sur la défensive.

\- Désolée. Écoute, moi je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce que c'est, le problème de cette fille. Est-ce qu'elle a des vues sur l'un de vous ? Est-ce qu'elle déteste Morgane parce qu'elle me déteste ? Est-ce que ma tête ne lui revient pas ? Je t'avoue que je m'en tamponne un peu, commença Kat. Je pense qu'on devrait juste laisser ça de côté. Ça lui passera, termina t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit le livre et alla demander à la bibliothécaire si elle pouvait l'emprunter. Elle n'avait pas la tête à bosser aujourd'hui. En revenant à leur table, elle vit que les maraudeurs s'y étaient tous installés et que Sirius couvait Morgane des yeux. Elle sourit attendrie, mais attrapa son sac et rangea ses affaires dedans.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda son amie, qui atterrissait enfin.

On pouvait la comprendre, les yeux de Sirius était vraiment plus intéressant !

\- Oui. Je suis vraiment crevée. Et je crois que Jo a besoin d'une discussion entre copine. Donc je vais manger rapidement et la rejoindre, annonça t-elle.

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, mais elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée, elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir et peut-être que parler avec Jo, qui avait un point de vue totalement différent que Morgane, pourrait l'aider.

\- Mais, il est encore tôt … souffla Morgane qui apparemment était redevenue un peu gênée.

\- Je sais, mais tu es entre de bonnes mains ! A plus tard ! Dit-elle en leur faisant un signe de la main.

En sortant, elle se rappela que Johanna était encore en cours. Tant pis pour la discussion, dommage, ça leur aurait fait du bien à toutes les deux. Bon. Les cuisines ou un tour en balai ?

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Morgane se trémoussait sur sa chaise en sentant le regard de Sirius sur elle.

\- J'ai un bouton ? Demanda t-elle soudainement aux garçons.

\- Bah non, répondit Peter surpris, les scrutant du regard.

Sirius éclata de son rire, si particulier.

\- En fait, j'ai vu John, tout à l'heure, dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

\- Bah je sais, j'étais avec toi, fit Morgane sachant très bien qu'il l'avait vu seul, sinon il n'en parlerait pas.

Elle omit de lui dire qu'il était venu la voir un quart d'heure plus tôt. Elle le dirait juste après.

\- Il sortait d'ici et j'ai pensé qu'on devait avoir une petite conversation, à propos de son devoir, tu vois …

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. A part ça, il n'était pas du tout le genre possessif.

\- Et ? Fit-elle, intéressée.

James se retenait de glousser et de gesticuler comme une fille. Kat était partie au mauvais moment, mais il n'allait pas louper une miette de l'échange pour pouvoir tout lui retransmettre avec exactitude.

\- Et je crois qu'il n'aura plus de problème avec son devoir de rune, dit Sirius, satisfait.

\- Il y a un truc de bizarre entre vous deux, tout à coup, remarqua Peter.

\- Ouuuiii. C'est ce que je pense aussi, glissa James en posant son menton dans sa paume. Pas vrai, Mumus ?

\- Peter a raison. Il y a une drôle d'ambiance.

\- Ouais, une espèce d'aura rose bonbon avec plein de cœur vous tourne autour, ajouta James.

Morgane changea à nouveau de couleur, laissant Sirius se démerdait avec ses amis !

\- Je vais faire pipi ! S'exclama t-elle en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, avant de partir à toute jambe, la bibliothécaire lui hurlant dessus.

Une fois qu'elle disparut, James se tourna vers Sirius si vite que sa nuque craqua.

\- Alors ? Crache le morceau !

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il agacé mais avec un sourire.

\- Quoi, quoi !? S'exclama Peter. Vous êtes ensemble ou non ?

\- Euh … J'en sais rien … Je suppose ? On en a pas vraiment parlé.

\- J'ai dans l'idée que vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup parler effectivement, taquina Remus, mais plutôt faire autre chose.

\- Rho, mais occupe-toi de ton cul ! S'exclama Sirius en lui donnant un coup.

\- Okay, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, tout ça, fit James en ricanant. Mais il faudra que vous mettiez les choses au clair, pour ensuite devenir LE couple de Poudlard.

\- Mais tu lui as dit quoi exactement à ce John ? Demanda Peter, curieux.

\- Que si je le voyais à moins de deux mètres d'elle, il allait goûter de ma batte de Quidditch, entre autre. J'ai horreur qu'on essaye de prendre ce qui me revient.

\- Parle pas comme ça devant elle, sinon tu risque de t'en prendre une, prévint Remus.

\- Pas qu'une à mon avis et elle n'aura aucun remord à faire du mal à ta petite batte de Quidditch, ajouta James.

\- Je me demande jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller quand elle est en colère, fit Peter.

\- Franchement, je pense qu'aucun de nous ai vraiment envie de le savoir, répondit Sirius. Et ma batte n'est pas petite James.

* * *

De son côté Morgane était tombée sur une Lizie en pleine séance de bécotage avec William, l'ami de Frank. Oups. C'était la saison des amours ou quoi, pensa t-elle en essayant de partir discrètement. Elle passa à quatre pattes pour ne pas se faire repérer et une fois hors de vue, elle se releva et souffla un bon coup. La journée était forte en émotion en tout cas. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la truie de Serdaigle.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Morgane d'un ton poli, elle était d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui.

\- Tu t'es mise Sirius dans la poche mais son amitié avec Remus est plus forte qu'un bête béguin. Et je connais assez Lupin pour savoir que son aversion pour vous va se transmettre aux autres. Profite du temps qu'il te reste avant qu'ils ne vous laissent tomber.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme un manitou à la Disney ? T'en as pas marre de foutre ton gros nez partout. Un jour, il va t'arriver des bricoles, ma cocotte.

\- Comme si j'avais peur de toi.

\- Je devrais peut-être y remédier dans ce cas ? Demanda t-elle en la fixant, un sourire de psychopathe plaqué sur le visage.

\- Essaie de me faire quoique ce soit et je m'en prendrais à ton amie. J'ai cru remarquer qu'elle était beaucoup plus fragile psychologiquement et influençable. Et à Serpentard, un accident sur une née-moldue est si vite arrivé, sourit méchamment Mary en s'éloignant.

Morgane resta de glace, elle ne savait pas si cette fille méritait vraiment son attention, mais à partir de maintenant elle allait bien la surveiller et de près. Et il était clair et net qu'elle était à fond sur Remus, pas besoin d'être un devin pour deviner ça. On le sentait à sa façon de prononcer "Remus" comme si c'était un dieu. Et elle n'aimait pas Kat tout simplement parce que Remus s'intéressait un peu trop à elle. Dans le bon et mauvais sens du terme d'ailleurs. Le fait que Kathleen soit amie avec James comme l'était cette fille n'arrangeait sûrement rien. Elle soupira, il valait mieux qu'elle monte dans la salle commune terminer son devoir.

* * *

Kathleen était finalement partit sur le terrain de Quidditch et volait depuis presqu'une heure. Elle adorait ça, plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde magique. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait partir à tout instant et fuir les problèmes. Il n'y avait qu'elle, le vent dans ses cheveux et la grandeur du monde.

Plus de secrets, plus de sentiments. Juste une sensation de bien être. Elle était toujours dans cet état de béatitude quand elle retourna au château. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans son dortoir, Jo était assise sur son lit, en train de lire. Elle leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Je t'ai ramené à manger, puisque tu n'étais pas là, lui dit-elle en lui montrant une serviette posée sur la table de nuit.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Kat en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Au fait, commença Jo en se relevant. Il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi Sirius Black aurait une copine. J'ai vu des filles péter littéralement des câbles, apparemment sa copine va avoir des soucis avec une partie de la gente féminine.

\- C'est pas grave, elle n'a aucune amie ici, à part Lizie, sourit Kat.

\- Je le savais ! C'est vraiment ta sœur ?

\- Je crois oui. Je suis sûr, en fait, mais rien n'est officiel, il me semble, du moins.

\- Ça va être intéressant tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne la connais pas, mais de ce que j'ai vu et de ce que tu m'as dit, elle se débarrassera facilement des groupies enragées. J'ai vu quelques garçons qui étaient déçus, aussi, dit-elle. Enfin, pas pour Sirius, hein, pour elle. Après j'ai pas fait attention, il y avait peut-être des mecs qui étaient dégoûtés pour Sirius, mais bon. Il y a un Poufsouffle qui avait vraiment l'air de vouloir casser quelque chose. Rit-elle. Il avait les narines qui palpitaient.

\- Pauvre petit John, fit mine de plaindre Kathleen, pas désolée du tout pour cet emmerdeur. Et bien, Mo serra heureuse d'apprendre ça demain, je présume. Quoiqu'elle a du s'en rendre compte durant le dîner.

Johanna l'observa silencieusement. Kathleen était plus détendue que ce matin mais malgré la bonne nouvelle, elle semblait toujours un peu tendue. Même si en comparaison au début de semaine, où Jo avait dû l'aider à rentrer au dortoir, ce n'était rien. Ce soir-là, elle aurait juré entendre Kat pleurer.

\- Bon, j'ai mon livre à terminer et je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu, parce que tu as franchement l'air fatiguée.

\- Est-ce que tu connais une Mary, à Serdaigle ? Demanda soudainement Kat.

\- Mary ? Bien sûr, c'est la cousine de Rabastan. Pas commode, comme fille. Un poil flippante, parfois. On dirait pas, mais elle a déjà envoyé une fille à St Mangouste, grimaça Jo en se rappelant de l'accident. Pourquoi ?

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda Kat en omettant la question de son amie, elle y répondrait plus tard.

\- Elle lui a lancé un sort, la pauvre fille est tombée dans les escaliers et s'est ouvert le crâne. Bien sûr, les professeurs n'ont jamais su qui avait fait ça. Seul les serpentards savent comment elle est vraiment, devant les autres maisons elle joue à la gentille petite fille.

\- J'avais cru remarquer, les maraudeurs lui font confiance. Je pense que l'on peut dire qu'une seule Gryffondor le sait et c'est Morgane. Elle a débarqué lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'en prendre à moi au début de l'année. Elle lui a jeté un sort.

\- Vraiment ? Elle lui a jeté un sort ? S'exclama Jo, surprise.

\- Ouais, un truc débile qu'elle a lu dans un vieux bouquin, ça lui a donné des gaz pas possibles.

\- Je lui donne pas très longtemps à vivre, à ta sœur, elle va trouver un moyen pour se venger.

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se concentre plutôt sur moi, fit remarquer Kat.

\- Qui a dit qu'en faisant quelque chose à ta sœur, elle ne te faisait pas quelque chose ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle allait se venger ? Demanda Kat un peu inquiète pour Morgane.

\- Oh oui, de ce que je sais et de ce que je devine, tu as empiété sur son territoire. Elle a toujours été très amie avec Potter, elle lui faisait croire que Rabastan et le reste de sa famille étaient sadique avec elle. Depuis que tu es là, je ne les ai pas vu beaucoup parler ensemble. Sans parler du fait qu'elle a le béguin pour Lupin.

\- Oui, enfin, je ne monopolise pas Lupin, que je saches, râla Kat. C'est plutôt le contraire. Il me déteste.

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira Jo. Enfin, je te conseille de garder tes deux yeux sur elle, et j'en ferais de même, j'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et je pense que ta sœur sait déjà qu'elle doit faire attention.

\- Pour l'instant, elle va avoir Sirius collé à ses basques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pète un câble, donc je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elle. Et puis, si on est trois à la surveiller, ça devrait le faire, fit Kat en souriant avant de se lever pour aller vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait l'impression que la liste d'ennemis s'allongeait considérablement ces derniers temps.

* * *

Le mois de décembre arriva et la neige avec lui. Le couple Sirius/Morgane avait déjà vu des hauts et des bas. Les concernés ne cessaient jamais de s'envoyer des piques mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Morgane avait envoyé paître les filles qui lui causaient des soucis. Mais elle avouait que l'inaction de Mary était étrange. Peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une grande gueule, après tout ?

Cependant elle continuait à garder un œil attentif sur elle et savait que Kat en faisait de même. Son amie aussi, d'ailleurs. Morgane avait été surprise lorsque Kat lui avait dit que Jo allait aussi la surveiller et choquée lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait à une élève.

\- Hey ! Fit Kat qui venait de se placer derrière elle, elle venait apparemment de terminer de manger.

\- Yo ! La salua son amie après avoir avalé son toast.

\- Un petit tour dans le parc, ça te dis ?

La blonde hocha frénétiquement la tête. Elles sortirent et alors que Morgane s'extasiait sur la beauté du parc enneigé, elle reçut une boule de neige dans le dos. En se tournant avec un air menaçant, elle vit deux potentielles victimes.

\- C'est Sirius ! S'exclama Kat alors que Sirius faisait de même.

\- Vous êtes morts ! Cria t-elle. Mais avant ça, je dois faire mon petit rituel.

Kat et Sirius se regardèrent :

\- Elle parle de quoi, là ? Demanda Sirius

\- J'en sais rien.

Ils eurent cependant leur réponse assez rapidement puisque Morgane commença à manger de la neige.

\- Euh … T'es sûr que tu sors avec cette fille ? Lui souffla Kat en reculant par précaution. Elle connaissait mieux Morgane que Sirius, malgré qu'il sorte avec.

\- Je t'avoue que j'en suis pas sûr, répondit le garçon, perplexe et ne se rendant pas compte que la brune l'abandonnait pour se planquer.

Morgane se retourna soudainement, Kat ne put s'empêcher de penser à Gollum, la position et l'expression flippante étaient les même... Elle partit derrière un arbre, laissant Sirius à son triste sort – alors que c'était elle qui avait lancé la première boule.

\- Toi ! Siffla Morgane en se baissant pour faire la plus grosse boule de neige qu'elle était capable de faire.

Sirius en fit une à son tour, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se laisser faire par une fille. Une bataille commença rapidement, Kat aidant Sirius de loin – elle était une serpentarde après tout et la neige, c'était froid – rapidement, le reste de leurs amis les avait rejoins et des équipes s'étaient formées.

\- James ! Cria Kat. Morgane est à ta gauche !

\- Trop tard ! Hurla cette dernière, lui lançant une boule de neige en pleine face. Tiens, bouffe-moi ça, la binocle !

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible ! S'exclama ce dernier en lui lançant une boule de neige.

Malheureusement pour lui, Morgane l'évita, était-ce parce qu'il avait de la neige sur les lunettes ou parce qu'elle était trop forte pour lui ? Morgane explosa de rire, accompagnée par les autres.

\- On y croit, James, on y croit, rit Sirius en esquivant celle de Peter.

James eut un sourire sournois et se jeta sur Morgane de tout son poids, l'enfonçant dans la neige puis partit en courant et en ricanant.

\- Binocle ! Je vais te brûler ton trou du cul ! Cria Morgane en passant devant Kat sans la voir.

Celle-ci soupira de soulagement. Sirius et Peter étaient un peu plus loin. Elle était en sécurité et pouvait se permettre d'observer un peu. Elle s'accroupit et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans le parc, se promenant ou faisant des batailles de boules de neige. Chose que Morgane avait rapidement remarqué puisqu'elle l'avait vue leur lancer des boules de neiges pour faire croire que leurs amis l'avaient fait à sa place, foutant la merde un peu partout au passage.

Elle vit qu'un peu plus loin il y avait un groupe de Serdaigle, et Mary faisait partie de ce groupe. En la voyant comme ça, on ne pouvait absolument pas croire qu'elle était en réalité quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Regarde Kat ! Regarde ! Fit Morgane en hurlant. J'ai fait un bonhomme de neige, c'est Sirius !

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna ce dernier.

\- Il te plaît pas ? S'alarma la blonde.

\- Je suis pas du tout comme ça, tu as pas vraiment rendu grâce à ma beauté, dit-il en s'approchant du bonhomme, oubliant Peter qui en profita pour l'avoir de dos.

\- Hey ! Battez-vous loin de mon bonhomme, râla Morgane qui avait oublié sa chasse au Potter.

Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de Kat et ils cherchèrent une bonne connerie à faire.

\- Le plus simple serait de faire pleins de boules de neiges puis les ensorceler, non ? Demanda Kat en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit se focaliser sur quelqu'un ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Dommage que Remus ne soit pas là, j'aurais bien aimé lui faire la misère, fit James en ricanant.

\- Ça ne nous dit pas qui viser, remarqua Kat.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi Remus n'était pas là, il ne s'était pas encore remis de la pleine lune, mais elle n'avait pas envie de penser à lui. Et puis, son absence devait arranger la Serdaigle, et tant mieux, pendant ce temps, elle leur foutait la paix. Kathleen était pourtant passé tôt à l'infirmerie ce matin, alors que Remus venait d'y être transféré et dormait à point fermé. Kathleen ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris d'aller là-bas, elle était repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Seule Pomfresh l'avait vu mais elle ne dirait rien, Kat en était persuadée.

\- Morgane ? Proposa t-elle.

James hocha la tête avec un sourire sournois. Ils ensorcelèrent une bonne quinzaine de boules et firent un décompte avant de les envoyer vers la pauvre blonde qui était concentrée sur son bonhomme.

\- Il est mieux comme ça ? Demanda t-elle à Sirius. Il te ressemble, tu ne peux pas le nier !

A peine eut-elle terminé qu'elle se pris une boule de neige en plein dans les fesses, poussant un cri de surprise.

\- Qui a osé ! Qui est le traître ?!

Elle reçut toutes les autres de plein fouet alors que James et Kat couraient plus loin dans le parc. En voyant que Morgane les poursuivait, ils échangèrent un regard et partirent chacun d'un côté. Kat pensa que son amie suivrait probablement James, elle aimait se venger sur lui et en général, la serpentarde se cachait plutôt bien.

Sauf qu'elle décida de la suivre et malgré les petites jambes de Morgane, elle réussit à la rattraper, enfin, c'était plus grâce au verglas qu'à autre chose et plaqua Kat au sol.

\- Faire ça à ta propre sœur ! S'exclama la blonde en faisant semblant de pleurer. Tu sais à quel point je suis un être sensible !

\- Sèche tes larmes, ça va faire des glaçons ! Rit Kathleen. Et c'était l'idée de James.

\- Tu dis toujours que c'est l'idée des autres, je suis naïve mais pas à ce point ! Répondit la blonde en jetant de la neige sur le visage de son amie.

\- Roh ! Mais si, je te jure, c'est James !

\- Quoi ?! Tu accuses ton coéquipier de crime alors que tu as tout autant mouillé ta chemise que moi, là-dedans ! Fit James qui venait d'arriver.

\- Toi ! S'écria Morgane avant de le bombarder à son tour.

\- Désolée James, mais dans des cas comme ça, c'est chacun pour soi ! Rit Kathleen en reprenant sa course, les laissant se battre.

Elle regardait derrière elle pour être sûre que personne ne la suivait quand elle rentra dans un torse masculin. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que malgré la force de l'impact, elle était restée sur ses deux jambes. Elle leva les yeux, pour gentiment dire à ce garçon de faire attention où il posait ses pieds.

\- Désolé, est-ce que ça va ? Fit-il d'une voix inquiète.

Kat resta scotchée sur place. Ce garçon était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux chocolats tombaient sur ses yeux bleus océans. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement.

\- Oui, ça va, merci.

\- On aurait dit que tu avais le diable aux trousses, rit-il.

\- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité. Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler de ma sœur, Morgane ? Bah le diable, c'est elle.

\- Et elle te fait peur à ce point ?

\- Peur ? Tu plaisantes ?! J'ai simplement un instinct de survie particulièrement développé, dit-elle gênée par les yeux de ce jeune homme sur elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle fait très … petite teigne, rit-il. Au fait, moi c'est Luke. Luke Miller.

\- Kathleen Kerrien, mais appelle-moi juste Kat, se présenta t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Je sais, toi et ta sœur passez difficilement inaperçues du fait que vous soyez nouvelles, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Oui, enfin concernant ma sœur, elle passe pas inaperçue pour d'autres raisons, rit Kat, mais tu es visiblement trop poli pour le dire.

Elle observa Luke. Il portait une écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle ce qui lui fit penser à Mary. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un de ses amis …

\- Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt exubérante, mais au moins, elle colle bien avec la bande des maraudeurs, avoua t-il en regardant au loin, dans la direction de laquelle provenait les cris de Morgane.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire oui !

\- Bon, et bien, j'allais rejoindre mes amis, dit-il en désignant le groupe de Serdaigle d'un signe de tête. A la prochaine !

\- Salut.

Kat le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre le groupe de Serdaigle, cependant, il ne resta qu'un instant avant d'entraîner un ami avec lui et de partir dans une autre direction. Elle soupira, qu'il soit ami avec Mary ou pas, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle ne le connaissait pas de toute façon.

En rejoignant ses amis, elle vit Morgane et Sirius s'embrasser à côté de deux bonhommes de neiges. Elle fixa le nouveau. Il était tout petit mais avec des formes très féminine. Du Sirius tout craché quoi. Par contre, il n'y avait pas de trace de Peter ni de James. Morgane l'avait-elle tué ?

\- Ils sont partis voir Remus, lui répondit celle-ci en se décollant de Sirius.

\- Oh, fit simplement Kat.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, non ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Dit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés, faussement vexée.

\- Oui, répondit son petit ami à sa place.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas si tu veux que je parte, Sirius, je pars ! S'exclama t-elle avant de s'éloigner la tête haute.

En tout cas, elle n'allait certainement pas aller voir Remus. Oui, elle était affreusement susceptible et rancunière, on le lui reprochait depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais quand on lui faisait du mal, même involontairement, elle avait énormément de mal à pardonner.

\- Kathleen ? L'appela t-on

Elle se retourna et aperçut Rabastan non loin d'elle. La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Génial.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle

\- Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Johanna pour ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois.

\- T'as pas l'impression que t'as deux mois de retard ? Et au cas où, tu n'avais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas Johanna, gronda t-elle.

\- Je sais, siffla t-il. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'était de ta faute !

\- Ma faute ? S'outra Kathleen. Je voulais bien faire moi !

\- Enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je suis là, soupira t-il. Je voulais savoir où était Johanna.

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi. Essaye la bibliothèque ou la salle commune, elle devait terminer son devoir d'enchantement.

\- Merci.

\- Mais fais attention à toi, si tu ne fais pas ça correctement, je m'occupe de toi ! Le menaça t-elle en pointant un doigt vers son torse.

Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil puis s'éloigna vers les cachots. Par Merlin, pensa Kathleen, les garçons étaient vraiment tous des trolls avec des cerveaux atrophiés !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! On espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Que pensez-vous du petit couple Morgane/Sirius ?

De la discussion entre mecs ? Des menaces de Mary ? Vous en avez appris plus à son propos, qu'en pensez-vous maintenant ?

De John (pauvre John qui se fait toujours rembarrer) ? De Luke ? De la bataille de neige ? Pourquoi à votre avis, alors qu'il avait invité Kathleen à passer Noël avec lui, Rabastan décide t-il soudainement de s'excuser auprès de Johanna ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, début des vacances de Noël et Kathleen a réussi à obtenir le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets, que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver avec ça ?

**A bientôt, n'oubliez pas de donner vos avis (et de nous dire de quel pays vous nous écrivez !)**

**Rukie&amp;Mila **


	17. Celles qui mangeaient des bulles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous remercions Irishlizzieb, Cannelle-Black, Lizzia, MillyBlueBird, Lorem, EmmeUneLectrice et CandyMyla. Merci de votre soutien !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Lorem :** Mila te remercie de l'encourager. T'inquiète pas pour Regulus, il serait très ... Regulusien, quoi. A notre manière, bien sûr. Et oui, la chasse au Potter et la batte, c'était voulu ;) En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que la relation entre Sirius et Morgane ne serra pas de tout repos. Pauvre Luke et pauvre John xD Ne les juges pas trop vite, on ne sait jamais avec nous ! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas !

Petit mot de Mila en direct de son lit d'hôpital: Salut la populasse! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que je ne vous manque pas trop. Désolé pour l'absence de chapitre mercredi, c'était le lendemain de mon opération du cerveau, j'étais pas trop en forme x) Mais là ça va mieux, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi! Je serais encore à l'hôpital mercredi prochain, c'est sur, donc je ne sais pas si je posterai (ils sont tout le temps en train de faire des expériences sur moi et puis je suis fatiguée). Enfin bref, je vous fait tous des gros gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera vite! ;D

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

**Celles qui mangeaient des bulles de savon **

\- T'as le dortoir pour toi toute seule mais ça veut pas dire que tu peux faire des conneries, du genre planquer des choses dans nos lits et tout ça. Me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais.

\- D'accord, Lizie, d'accord, fit Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas, c'est gentil de nous avoir accompagnées jusqu'ici, la remercia t-elle avant de monter dans le train rouge pour rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de Noël.

La blonde eut envie d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête d'Alice, elle s'était calmée et la traitait comme une bonne camarade mais restait quand même au taquet. Lily, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, fit un signe de la main vers Morgane qui lui sourit.

\- Joyeux Noël, cria t-elle lorsque le train s'éloigna.

Une fois que le train eut disparu, elle se retourna pour rentrer au château et grogna en voyant les calèches. Elle était moyennement tentée de monter dedans toute seule. Seulement, les garçons étaient restés au château et Kat faisait elle-ne-savait-quoi. Du coup, elle était venue dire au revoir aux filles pour s'occuper. N'ayant pas le choix, elle monta dans la calèche. C'était bientôt Noël, Poudlard était plus exceptionnel que jamais. Sirius était parfait, pensa t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Un poil soûlant et chiant parfois mais il n'aurait pas été le Sirius qu'elle appréciait sans ça. Non, vraiment tout était parfait.

\- Te revoilà, lui dit Sirius quand elle entra dans la salle commune avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- Il y a des enfants ici, gronda James en descendant les escaliers qui menait à leur dortoir.

\- Si tu parles de toi, t'es le plus pervers des enfants, à rêver d'Evans et toi et ..

James fit taire Sirius en lui jetant un livre en pleine figure. Morgane, bien sûr, explosa de rire plutôt que de lui venir en aide.

\- Et bien, la binocle, il va falloir que vous vous dépêchiez, tous les deux, tu m'as l'air à cran, ricana t-elle.

\- Non mais n'importe quoi, bande de pervers !

\- Eh bien, il y a de l'agitation ici ! S'exclama Remus en entrant dans la salle commune, accompagné de Peter, qui tenait des confiseries dans ses bras.

\- Remus ! Ce sont rien que des pervers, fit mine de se plaindre James.

\- Comme toi, non ? Demanda Peter en ricanant.

\- Et bam ! Dans tes lunettes ! S'écrit Morgane en commençant à lui gesticuler autour, moqueuse.

\- T'es vachement en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est levée aussi tôt alors que c'est un jour de vacances, lança Remus.

\- Moui. Va savoir pourquoi ! C'est juste comme ça, c'est peut-être le petit-déjeuner.

\- Ou le fait que tu vas avoir un dortoir pour toi tranquille durant deux semaines pour y faire toutes les conneries que tu veux ? Suggéra le loup garou.

\- Moi ? Non ! Je ne fais jamais de bêtises, Lup' !

\- Bah bien sûr, lança Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

\- De toute façon, vous êtes mal placés pour parler, vous quatre, fit Morgane avant de s'asseoir dans un canapé.

Mais elle se releva d'un bond.

\- Je dois aller voir Kat pour un petit moment fashion ! Salut les nazes ! S'exclama t-elle en partant à toutes jambes.

\- Un petit moment fashion ? Répéta James, perplexe.

Les autres ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre. Morgane se dirigea vers le septième étage. Son amie lui avait dit qu'elle serait sûrement dans la salle sur demande. Elle sautilla sur le chemin, elle était vraiment de bonne humeur et rien ne pourrait entacher ça. Elle fit exactement ce que son amie lui avait dit de faire pour la rejoindre, sans oublier de regarder autour d'elle avant, puis passa la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Et en effet, Kat était assise dans un canapé en velours, plein de tissus de tout genre empilés un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- La vache, il y a du choix, ici !

\- Yep ! Je pense qu'on pourrait demander directement des vêtements faits, mais je t'avoue que je prends plaisir à les faire moi-même ! Au moins, il y a du stock de tissus ! Bonne matinée ?

Morgane ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, elle s'extasiait devant les étoffes plus belle les unes que les autres.

\- Houlala, je vais enfin pouvoir porter des trucs jolis ! S'exclama t-elle en frappant dans ses mains comme une enfant. Apprends moi le sort ! Apprend le moi ! Quoique … Je te le laisse, comme ça, si c'est moche, c'est de ta faute !

\- Sympa, fit Kat en riant. Au moins, avec ça, je sais quoi offrir comme cadeaux aux gens.

\- Tu vas m'offrir quoi, dis dis dis ! S'exclama Morgane en réagissant à nouveau comme une gamine, sous le rire de son amie.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut se faire belle pour le repas de Noël, je veux dire, les autres s'habillent en mode classe ou pas ? Interrogea Kat en ne répondant pas sciemment à sa question.

\- Comment est-ce que tu veux que je saches ? A mon avis, c'est tenue normale, répondit Morgane qui se baladait et touchait à tout dans la salle. Dans Harry Potter, ils viennent habillés normalement, c'est juste le dîner de Noël, pas le bal.

\- Hum, dommage, dit Kat en feuilletant son carnet de croquis.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelqu'un a impressionner ? Questionna Morgane alors que son amie lançait un sort sur un mètre pour qu'il prenne les mesures de son amie.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule. Au fait, je t'ai dis que Rabastan s'était excusé auprès de Jo ? Je crois qu'il s'y intéresse un peu, finalement.

\- Ah, les mecs, soupira Morgane. Ils sont tellement cons qu'on ne peut pas s'abaisser à leur niveau et les comprendre. Triste petits êtres …

\- Sirius n'est pas un mec ? Demanda Kat en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir dit ça, ricana Morgane avant de donner un coup dans le mètre. Tu pourrais contrôler ton truc ? Il était en train de me frapper les fesses !

\- C'est parce qu'il a du mal à faire le tour, se moqua gentiment la brunette alors que son mètre venait de finir.

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire que j'ai un gros cul ! Siffla Morgane, faussement menaçante.

\- C'est cela, oui. Tiens ! Dit la jeune fille en sortant un sac remplis de vêtements.

Elle agita sa baguette au dessus après avoir regardé les mesures prises plus tôt.

\- Ce sont des prototypes, mais je pense qu'ils vont te plaire, enfin surtout à Sirius, j'imagine !

\- Euh … Ce truc-là, fit Morgane en désignant un haut à manche longues avec un décolleté un peu trop plongeant à son goût. Tu me le ferras pas porter.

\- Roh, mais enfin, ça t'irait bien !

\- Nan, c'est à toi que ça va bien, ça ! Moi j'ai juste l'air profondément débile avec ça... Par contre, celui-là, j'aime bien ! S'exclama t-elle en attrapant une chemise blanche à col Peter Pan.

\- Je suis sûre que Sirius aurait préféré l'autre, râla Kathleen. Il y a de la lingerie aussi, au fond. James m'a dit que tu avais ton dortoir pour toi toute seule et qu'il fallait que je te trouve mieux que tes soutifs à fleurs, au cas où.

\- Je n'ai pas que des soutifs à fleurs ! S'indigna t-elle. Et de toute façon, je ne laisse pas Sirius rentrer dans le dortoir !

Kat ricana mais n'ajouta rien, sinon Morgane allait finir par la frapper.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose avec Sirius, cet aprèm ? Demanda la serpentarde en rangeant son matériel de couture.

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- J'ai soudoyé le préfet de serpentard pour avoir le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. Je comptais barboter dans l'eau, tout à l'heure, si ça te dis, j'ai mis un maillot de bain dans le sac.

Kathleen avait toujours voulu voir cette salle au semblant de piscine croisée avec un jacuzzi alors elle avait minaudé auprès du préfet de sa maison pour l'avoir. Il avait cédé plus facilement que prévu, d'ailleurs.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Morgane se tourna vers Sirius qui la fixait bizarrement.

\- Mais rien.

\- T'arrête pas de gesticuler sur ta chaise depuis tout à l'heure et tu jettes pleins de regards vers la table des Serpentards.

\- J'attends Kat, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez prévu quelque chose ? Demanda Sirius, perplexe quant au comportement de sa petite amie.

Il commençait à bien la connaître, mine de rien, et Morgane était plutôt le genre transparente concernant ses émotions.

\- Oui, une aprèm entre fille, répondit-elle en lui souriant avant de se tourner brusquement vers Kat. J'y vais, ajouta t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre son amie. A ce soir !

Le maraudeur se tourna vers ses amis et échangea un regard avec eux.

\- Louche, répondit James immédiatement.

\- On les a déjà suivies, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus, lança Peter.

\- Elles savaient peut-être qu'on était là, suggéra Rémus.

Morgane rejoignit Kat dans le hall.

\- On y va ?

\- Il faut aller récupérer nos affaires d'abord, répondit Kat en regardant autour d'elle. Il faudra quand même faire attention à ce que personne ne nous voit.

\- C'est vrai, admit Morgane. On se retrouve devant la porte ? Le temps pour moi de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, je dirais dans quinze minutes ?

Kathleen acquiesça et partit vers son propre dortoir pour prendre ses affaires. Elle se surprit à s'arrêter plusieurs fois sur le chemin pour regarder derrière elle. Décidément , elle allait finir complètement parano... Elle aurait juré sentir le poids d'un regard dans son dos. Elle se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires dans un sac et ressortit assez rapidement de la salle commune des serpentards. Elle monta jusqu'au cinquième étage et compta les portes à partir de la statue de Boris le Hagard, c'était la quatrième à droite. Une fois devant, elle attendit Morgane.

\- Tiens ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lança une voix alors qu'une silhouette se détachait dans le fond du couloir.

\- Luke ? S'étonna Kat en voyant le jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé lors de la bataille de boule de neige, quelques jours plus tôt. J'attends ma sœur et toi ?

\- Je rentre à ma salle commune, répondit-il simplement, les mains dans ses poches. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'attends ?

\- Quelques minutes.

\- Je ne l'ai pas croisée en tout cas, fit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire. Bon, je dois y aller. Mes amis m'attendent. A la prochaine …

Kat hocha la tête en lui adressa un signe de main.

\- Bon après-midi, fit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- A toi aussi.

Morgane arriva à cet instant et croisa le jeune serdaigle, il hocha la tête en guise de salut et continua son chemin.

\- Ah bah te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Kat en la voyant.

\- C'est qui, lui ? Demanda Morgane en lui adressant un sourire. Vous avez parlé et il est franchement pas moche du tout, le coco !

\- Oh, on a des cours en commun, c'est tout, répondit Kat.

\- Pourquoi tu mens ? Il est avec moi en botanique.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me demandes qui c'est ?

\- Parce que c'est totalement ton style de mec, déclara Morgane.

Kat prit une légère couleur rose, signe qu'elle aussi avait constaté le fait qu'il était à son goût, puis haussa les épaules en chuchotant le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle de bain.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'air de l'intéresser, de tout façon et je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je ne vois jamais rien et tout ça, mais vraiment Luke est assez … froid, même comparé à Rabastan.

La brunette se mit à observer la salle. C'était vraiment comme Harry l'avait décrit dans les livres. Une piscine personnelle ! Le pied …

\- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! Fit remarquer Morgane avant de commencer à s'extasier devant la piscine gigantesque. Je veux des bulles de toutes les couleurs ! Fit-elle en sautillant.

Kathleen ouvrit tous les robinets et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau. La blonde fit de même. Kat eut un rire et lança :

\- On parie ? Dit-elle avant de se jeter sur son amie pour la noyer.

Morgane poussa un cri avant de se retrouver la tête sous l'eau. Elle se débattit et réussit à se glisser hors des griffes de son amie, avant de partir à toute vitesse de l'autre côté de la piscine.

\- Tu m'as même pas laissé le temps ! Sale traîtresse !

\- Je suis une serpentarde ! Ricana Kathleen en orientant le jet des robinets vers son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles profitèrent de cet instant de tranquillité pour évacuer le stress qu'elles avaient accumulés par rapport à leur vie secrète. C'était d'autant plus pesant pour Morgane qui sortait avec Sirius. Alors s'amuser leur faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Je suis presque sûre que c'est mangeable ! Fit Morgane en désignant de la mousse rose du doigt.

\- Je parierais pas là-dessus ! Dit Kat en haussant un sourcil, déjà sûre du résultat.

Morgane haussa les épaules et mit de la mousse dans sa bouche. Elle resta un moment immobile, laissant planer le suspens, puis se tourna vers son amie et sourit.

\- Fraise ! A toi !

Kat la regarda un instant puis en fit de même, avant d'afficher un grimace de dégoût.

\- Savon ? Lança t-elle de mauvaise foi. Rhubarbe, j'ai horreur de ça … Celle-ci, par contre, ça doit être violette vu l'odeur … Sinon, tu en es où avec Sirius ? Demanda Kathleen avec un sourire entendu.

Morgane piqua un fard et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua à gober des bulles.

\- James m'a dit que les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes … rit la brune.

\- Tu passes trop de temps avec James, râla la blonde.

Kat ricana en voyant Morgane paniquer.

\- De tout façon, il ne peut rien savoir, déjà parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir et ensuite je ne sais pas comment il pourrait savoir quoique ce soit. Tu dis ça juste pour que je dise des choses, sauf que comme il n'y a rien à dire, je peux pas te dire quoique ce soit.

\- Mais est-ce que tu me dirais pour autant s'il se passait quoi que ce soit qui mériterait d'être porté à mon attention ? N'en veux pas à James, en tout cas, il est un peu mes yeux et mes oreilles dans la tour gryffondor …

\- Tu pourrais y venir de temps en temps, lança Morgane pour changer de sujet.

\- Pour me faire lyncher par tous les rouges et or présents ? Non merci …

\- Mais il n'y a personne … Tout le monde est rentré, tu sais, ils sont allés voir leurs familles. Puisque c'est la merde et que tout le monde à peur de mourir. Et puis, comme ça, je serais pas toute seule dans le dortoir.

\- J'ai pas envie de croiser Remus encore plus souvent, râla Kathleen bien que l'idée de son amie était alléchante.

\- Il faudra bien régler le problème avec lui un jour, lança sérieusement la blonde.

\- Je vois mal comment.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste. Il a juste peur que tu en saches trop, le truc c'est pourquoi ? Il a pas ce problème avec moi.

\- Il est lunatique.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, fit Morgane en riant. Perso, je pense qu'il a des vues sur toi et qu'il se protège pour pas que tu le juges. Il préfère que tu restes loin plutôt que tu te barres de toi-même, une fois que tu le connaîtras suffisamment.

\- Je ne veux même pas répondre à ça, tu te fais des idées. Je pense que c'est le fait que je sois à serpentard qui le rend suspicieux davantage envers moi que toi, commença Kathleen avant de se stopper en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle croisa le regard horrifié de son amie. Elles allaient devoir trouver une explication et vite, qu'importe qui allaient entrer … Morgane commença à sortir de l'eau mais Kat l'attrapa par son maillot de bain et la ramena dans l'eau.

\- Une idée, vite ! C'est toi qui fait bien ce genre de choses là !

\- C'est bon, j'en ai une ! Chuchota Morgane, les yeux écarquillés. Ça va le faire !

Elles virent alors les garçons entrer dans la salle de bain, en tenue de Quidditch et accompagné de surcroît par Frank et William. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant des vêtements par terre et cherchèrent les occupantes des yeux avant de se figer en les voyant. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir faire le concours de ceux qui étaient les plus mal à l'aise, pensa Kat en voyant Frank et Peter détourner immédiatement leur regard.

\- On n'est pas toutes nues ! S'exclama Morgane en voyant leur tête. On est pas dans le nudisme, promis. C'est vraiment pas notre truc !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda James, l'air profondément choqué.

\- Pour faire court, j'ai pas mal au dos en ce moment et Madame Pomfresh m'a conseillé de prendre un bain ici. Elle m'a donné un truc à verser dans l'eau et tout, répondit Morgane en lui adressant un sourire.

Kat sentit ses épaules se détendre en voyant que les garçons semblaient la croire, même Remus n'affichait pas un air suspicieux.

\- Oui et moi, bah quand elle m'a dit qu'il y avait un endroit comme ça, bah j'en ai profité, hein, fit mine de rire Kathleen.

\- Alors c'est ça que vous aviez prévu ? Sourit Sirius en commençant à débouter sa chemise. Bande de cachottières !

\- Heu … Rassure-moi, Sirius, tu as bien un maillot ? Demanda Kat. Non parce que moi je suis pas ta copine et j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars !

James éclata de rire sous l'air gêné du couple et commença à se déshabiller lui aussi pour rejoindre les filles, comme les autres garçons, le moment de gêne passé.

\- Euuuuuhhhh …. C'était bien le Quidditch ? Demanda Morgane pour essayer de vite faire la conversation.

\- Ouais. On va exploser les Serdaigles au prochain match, répondit James.

\- Exploser, carrément ? Fit Kat. Vous y allez pas de main morte, dis donc.

\- Tu nous connais !

\- Et c'est quand ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Le week-end après la rentrée, lui répondit Sirius qui s'était glissé près d'elle avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, tu aurais dû me parler de ce mal de dos, je t'aurais fait un massage.

Alors qu'il parlait, il faisait glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille. Kat et James s'échangèrent un regard complice et firent mine de laisser de l'intimité à leurs amis en s'éclaboussant.

\- Tu peux retirer ta main avant que je ne le fasse moi-même ? Demanda Morgane en gardant un ton poli.

Sirius fit ce qu'elle lui demandait en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nan mais je te jure, t'es grave, dit-il.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, si je ne peux même pas te toucher, râla t-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas le dicton ? On touche avec les yeux, nargua Kathleen en émergeant de l'eau – James avait réussi à la noyer, l'imbécile !

\- Occupes-toi de tes affaires, bougonna le jeune Black en lançant un regard penaud à sa petite amie – pour une fois qu'il la voyait en maillot ! -

Morgane haussa les épaules. C'était comme ça, elle n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations d'affection en public, elle n'aimait pas en voir parce que ça la gênait et elle n'aimait donc pas que les autres soit dans la même situation. Même si c'était Sirius et donc très tentant.

\- Boude pas, fit-elle en lui tapotant la joue avant de s'éloigner pour essayer de nager là où elle n'avait plus pieds.

\- Au fait, Frank, que les choses soient claires, lança Kathleen d'un air faussement menaçant. Pas un mot à Alice sur aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie qu'on retrouve mon corps suspendu sans vie quelque part parce qu'elle aura appris que j'ai vu son cher Frank en maillot !

Le gryffondor éclata de rire, comme les autres.

\- Elle a raison, Alice commence tout juste à devenir sympa avec moi, j'ai pas envie que ça empire quand elle reviendra, approuva Morgane.

\- Promis, je dirais rien, et puis, je ne suis pas censé être là, à la base, je ne suis ni préfet ni capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et comme elle est assez attachée aux règles …

\- Okay, fit Morgane avant de se tourner vers James. T'as acheté un cadeau pour Lily ?

\- Évidemment ! Répondit James, comme si la question lui paraissait invraisemblable. Une boîte à musique, ornée de lys. C'est romantique, non ?

\- C'est adorable, James, sourit Kat. Et toi Sirius, tu as suivi mes conseils ?

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci en retrouvant le sourire.

Morgane regarda tout à tour son petit ami et son amie. Elle ignorait que ces deux-là se parlaient dans son dos …

\- J'ose espérer que ça n'a rien de pervers, fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Sirius … Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à cacher à ton vieux James ?!

\- Ça ne regarde que moi et Kathleen, répondit Sirius, buté. Et Morgane, mais elle ne saura rien avant Noël.

\- Et depuis quand il y a des secrets entre nous ? S'outra James avant de se tourner vers la brunette. Je te dis toujours tout, moi !

\- Les cadeaux de Noël, c'est sacré ! Rit-elle en s'agitant pour éviter la vengeance de James.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne me dit rien du tout, à moi … Fit Peter en regardant misérablement une bulle de savon qui lui éclata sous le nez.

\- Comme ça on est deux, grogna Morgane qui croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

\- Trois, ajouta Remus qui regardait les deux amis se chamailler.

\- Regarde-moi ces mauvaises têtes qui ne supporte pas les secrets, lança Kat en se cachant derrière Sirius avant de se réfugier derrière William, laissant James noyer le petit ami de Morgane.

\- J'aurais ma vengeance, un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, grogna Morgane avant de retourner barboter.

\- Dans tes rêves, ma poule ! Ricana Kathleen en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du gryffondor pour voir où était son amie exactement. Au fait, James, il y a qui dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

James lui lista les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch :

\- Et puis, le gardien, Luke Miller.

Morgane lança un petit regard en biais vers son amie lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du jeune homme mais Kat n'afficha aucune expression.

\- Je vois, j'espère que vous allez gagner en tout cas et que Serpentard va vous laminer ensuite ! Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois, ce qui n'était pas malin puisqu'elle était seule entourée de Gryffondors.

\- Tu dois pas avoir d'instinct de survie, ma pauvre, fit Peter en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche.

\- Mais non. On va rien lui faire, c'est mille fois plus jouissif de se moquer d'elle quand on serrera la coupe dans nos bras ! Répliqua James, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

Kat s'apprêtait à lui jeter une remarque cinglante lorsque Morgane l'interrompit :

\- On devrait peut-être sortir d'ici. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai les doigts tellement fripés qu'on pourrait me prendre pour McGo !

Ils approuvèrent tous sauf Kathleen qui resta dans l'eau. Peter lui lança un regard interrogatif.

\- James a promit de rien faire, lui rappela t-il.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ça, allez-y, je reste encore un peu !

Morgane eut un rire et se rappela la manie de Kathleen de ne jamais se montrer en maillot en dehors de l'eau. Complexe débile, bonjour.

\- Tu vas sortir d'ici tout de suite, parce que je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que toi et je me sens très bête.

\- Non.

\- Parfait, fit Morgane en attrapant sa baguette qui était posée un peu plus loin. Je vais vider cette piscine.

\- Fais ça et ma vengeance sera terrible ! Gronda Kathleen

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Sirius, aussi perplexe que les autres.

\- Rien. Vous vous dépêchez de vous rhabiller et vous sortez ! Râla la brune.

\- Toi aussi ! S'exclama Morgane.

Elle se baissa à son niveau.

\- Je suis toute aussi complexée que toi et c'est encore pire pour moi parce qu'il y a Sirius qui regarde et qu'il doit être probablement déçu. Donc tu te lèves et tu enfiles tes vêtements vite fait !

Kat grogna, regarda vers les autres puis se leva rapidement pour tout de suite enfiler une serviette autour d'elle. Les garçons l'avaient regardé faire, perdus, alors que Morgane profitait de la diversion pour faire de même.

\- Vous regardez ailleurs ou je mords ! Gronda Kathleen avant de croiser le regard de Remus.

Elle se tut et détourna le regard, se dépêchant de se rhabiller. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux idioties qu'avaient dites Morgane plus tôt.

Sirius lui n'avait pas quitté sa petite amie des yeux, loin d'être déçu par ce qu'il voyait, il arborait un sourire en coin que la blonde repéra tout de suite. Morgane était bien tentée de lui lancer un « kesturegarde » mais ne le fit pas. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'habitue à ce genre de trucs. Elle l'ignora donc et termina de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. Tout le monde sortit ensuite de la salle de bain.

\- Mo … Je repensais à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure, glissa Kathleen doucement. J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule dans mon dortoir pour Noël …

\- Bah on va chercher tes affaires et puis on va à mon dortoir, fit Morgane en souriant.

\- Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? S'écria James. Alors ça, c'est cool ! On va passer tout notre temps ensemble jusqu'à la fin des vacances ! Ca va être génial !

\- En fait, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, plaisanta la jeune fille.

* * *

**Voilà les amis, on espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Que pensez-vous de la passion de styliste de Kathleen ? **

**De leur après-midi dans la salle de bain des préfets ? **

**Pensez-vous que Morgane a vu juste à propos de Remus ? **

**Que prévoient Sirius et Kathleen ? **

**Kathleen va-t-elle supporter les maraudeurs et Morgane H24 ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, 24 décembre. Cuisine pour faire des gâteaux et début du réveillon de Noël ! Que pensez-vous qu'on puisse faire de ça ? **

**A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de nous donner vos avis ! **

**Rukie&amp;Mila**


	18. Celles qui faisaient des biscuits

Hello!

Devinez qui c'est qui poste le chapitre?! C'est Milaaaaa!

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va (enfin comme quelqu'un qui est coincé dans une chambre d'hôpital avec un turban autour de la tête xD)

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre (il y a tout le temps des chercheurs qui déboulent pour se servir de moi pour leurs expériences), promis la semaine prochaine je le ferais! Je serais srobablement moins fatiguée (ce soir ils me forcent à rester réveillée, ça promet!)

Merci à CandyMyla, Cannelle-Black, EmmaUneLectrice, MillyBlueBird, lizzia0901, Brishis &amp; Trolls. Et aussi à ceux qui lisent, ou mettent en favori.

Merci également à toutes celles qui ont mis des petits mots pour moi, c'est adorable :3

Je vous laisse lire!

Bonne lecture!

MilaRukie

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII:**

**Celles qui faisaient des biscuits**

Kathleen et Sirius avaient tout mis en place pour que le cadeau de Morgane soit fin prêt. C'était le 24 décembre, ce soir aurait lieu le repas de Noël et là … Kathleen sourit, elle espérait que son amie allait passer une bonne soirée. Elle faisait confiance à Sirius pour ça. La jeune serpentarde s'était levée tôt ce matin pour tout finir et lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la salle commune, tout le monde dormait encore, alors elle s'était installée devant la cheminée après avoir été dans la chambre de Morgane pour voir que celle-ci dormait comme une bien heureuse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était étrange d'être ici, dans la tour des gryffondors. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait amené ces affaires dans la chambre vide de Morgane. Au début, les Gryffondors des autres années avaient protesté mais ils s'y étaient fait, finalement -et Morgane ne leur avait pas laissé le choix-.

-Déjà debout ? Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et aperçut Remus qui se tenait en bas des escaliers, affublé d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt gris en guise de pyjama.

-Oui. J'avais deux trois trucs à faire … Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec les Gryffondors avaient aidé à nettement améliorer ses relations avec le jeune homme. Il avait bien évidemment fallut que Morgane passe une soirée entière à la sermonner avec force – littéralement – pour qu'elle accepte de mettre son orgueil de côté, mais seulement s'il en faisait de même. Ce qu'il avait fait et elle était satisfaite. Il semblait avoir mis de côté toutes ces idées stupides comme quoi elle leur cachait des choses, idées pas si stupides puisque c'était vrai mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Le principal était qu'ils se parlaient normalement, presque comme de bons amis. Et en plus de ça, Morgane lui avait dit qu'il avait avoué à Sirius avoir eu tord par rapport à son jugement.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que vous complotez toi et Sirius ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'installant à côté d'elle, près du feu.

-Je vous ai déjà dit hier, à toi, James et Peter, que ça ne vous regardait pas ! Ce qui était vrai hier l'est toujours aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas en profitant du fait que nous somme seuls que je cafterais ! Rit la jeune fille

Remus lui fit une moue d'enfant boudeur qui accentua encore plus le rire de la jeune fille.

-Fais pas cette tête ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Le consola t-elle.

-Je vais essayer d'être patient dans ce cas, annonça t-il en lui souriant.

-C'est bien, tu es un brave garçon, se moqua la jeune fille en tapant sur la tête du jeune homme, comme le ferait une mère avec son petit.

Elle croisa soudain le regard de Remus et sa main se stoppa. Kathleen n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de la fixer, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle … Elle détourna le regard vers les flammes.

-Déjà debout ? Bailla une voix depuis les escaliers.

James descendit les marches, accompagné de Sirius, tout les deux en pyjama.

-Vous aussi, on dirait. Il ne reste plus que Peter, alors ? Fit Kat en leur laissant un peu de place sur le canapé.

-Oh, il est réveillé ! Il a juste oublié d'emballer ses cadeaux et il refuse d'utiliser une formule magique, comme quoi, ça doit venir du cœur ou je ne sais quoi, grommela Sirius. J'imagine que Morgane dort encore …

-C'est Morgane, tu t'attends à quoi ? Il est neuf heure, il n'y a pas cours … Avec un peu de chance on la verra avant midi, répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Et tout est prêt à propos de tu-sais-quoi ? Lui demanda le jeune Black.

-Tout est fin prêt, mon capitaine ! Répondit Kat.

-Ah non, vous n'allez pas encore parler de ce que vous seuls comprenez ! Râla James qui ne supportait pas que ses deux complices de mauvais coups se soient alliés sans lui.

-T'inquiète ! Fit Sirius en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tu sauras tout ce soir. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est pas pour toi, la surprise.

-Vous auriez quand même pu nous mettre dans la confidence, non ? Se lamenta James.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais garder des secrets ? Se moqua Kat.

-Mais depuis toujours ! S'outra James. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de secrets qu'ont les Maraudeurs.

La jeune fille grimaça, tout comme Remus. La mention des secrets était proscrite s'ils voulaient que leur trêve fonctionne.

-Allons, James, toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue ! Plaisanta t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le changement d'atmosphère.

-Même pas vrai …

-Bon, on fait quoi ? On va dehors et on fait une bataille de boules de neige ? Demanda Sirius pour changer de sujet.

-Sans Morgane et Peter ? Fit Remus, surpris.

Kat leva les yeux vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. C'était une vraie plaie de réveiller son amie, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir le faire.

-Perso, ça me dit trop rien d'aller réveiller le monstre et puis, vous êtes tous les trois en pyjama, alors avant de vouloir faire quoique ce soit, vous devriez vous changer, lança t-elle. Moi, j'ai bien envie d'aller aux cuisines pour faire des biscuits de Noël ! C'est quelque chose que Mo et moi faisions toujours avec Mamie Nova …

Elle prit l'air triste de celle qui fêtait Noël toute seule, sans famille mis à part Morgane, pour la première fois, pour avoir l'air réaliste.

-Oh, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? Demanda James en se penchant un peu vers elle, sincèrement désolé.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux que je sois un peu seule, annonça t-elle. Faîtes ce que vous voulez pendant ce temps là, je suis pas là pour vous faire de remarques !

-On t'envoie Morgane si elle se réveille ? Demanda Sirius.

-Si elle veut !

* * *

Lorsque Morgane émergea, elle vit qu'il était onze heure passé. Elle ne chercha même pas son amie des yeux, sachant que celle-ci devait déjà être debout. Après s'être changée – il n'était pas question que Sirius revoit son horrible pyjama – elle descendit dans la salle commune pour voir les quatre garçons jouer aux cartes.

-Où qu'elle est Kat ? Fit-elle, attirant l'attention des garçons.

-Cuisines, répondit Sirius avant de se re-concentrer sur son jeu.

-D'accord.

Elle leur passa devant et traversa le château pour enfin arriver devant le tableau menant aux cuisines. Elle chatouilla la poire et entra. Kathleen était bien là, les joues couvertes de farine, et semblait s'amuser au milieu des elfes de maisons, à faire des biscuits de pleins de forme différente.

-Enfin réveillée ?

-Comme tu vois, sourit Morgane. Nostalgique, hein ? Devina t-elle.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on est loin de chez nous, ça me fait du bien de faire ce que je faisais à cette période de l'année, sourit Kathleen avant de lui envoyer de la farine.

-Rho, je sors de la douche ! S'indigna la blonde avant de lui rendre la pareille.

Les elfes les regardèrent, choqués. Malgré ça, une grande bataille de farine et d'autres aliments et ustensiles de cuisine s'en suivie.

-On va devoir traverser le château comme ça ! Bravo ! S'exclama Morgane lorsqu'elles eurent terminé.

-C'est pas que de ma faute, hein !

-Cause toujours. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas croiser qui que ce soit, soupira Morgane.

-A cette heure, je ne pense pas.

Sur ce, elles partirent, emmenant les gâteaux qu'elles avaient quand même fini par faire.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu, sourit Kat en voyant que son amie allait être obligée de se changer. Elle regarda sa montre alors qu'elles remontaient les escaliers pour retourner dans la tour de gryffondor. Le repas de Noël était dans deux heures. Elles avaient vraiment mis du temps à cuisiner et à nettoyer leur dégât. Mais elle était dans les temps. Bien.

-Merlin ! S'exclama une voix en voyant les deux jeunes femmes.

Elles se figèrent, mais Kat attrapa rapidement Morgane par son pull alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à toute jambe.

-Professeur Slughorn, bonjour, fit Morgane en lui souriant, un sourire tout sauf forcé bien sûr.

Il les regarda l'une après l'autre, pendant une petite minute, pas vraiment sûr de lui, puis commença à parler :

-Bonjour … Que s'est-il passé ?

-On faisait des gâteaux et vous savez … On s'est peut-être un peu … emportées … commença Kat.

-Oui, vous comprenez, on commençait à déprimer car ce sont les gâteaux que notre grand mère nous faisait avant … avant qu'elle ne meurt …

-Ah oui, j'ai entendu parlé de votre histoire, bien sûr, fit le directeur de la maison de Kat.

Le professeur avait beaucoup de sympathie pour sa nouvelle élève et pour sa sœur, bien que cette dernière soit trop vivante à son goût, surtout pendant de ses cours. Il leur sourit :

-Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer, vous êtes dans un vilain état !

-Oui professeur ! Et joyeux Noël ! Lança vivement Kat

-Houla, vous vous êtes battues ou quoi ? Demanda Peter quand elles passèrent la porte.

-La vache ! Il s'est passé quoi ?! S'exclama James en les observant.

-C'est de la faute de Kat ! Se plaignit Morgane. J'ai de la pâte dans les cheveux et un œuf a malencontreusement éclaté sur mes fesses.

Morgane se retourna pour montrer l'étendu des dégâts sur son jean.

-Et du chocolat autour de la bouche, sourit tendrement Sirius en enlevant le dit chocolat avec son pouce.

Morgane rougit.

-Va falloir que je retourne à la douche en plus ! Râla t-elle pour reprendre contenance.

-Et moi donc, soupira Kathleen avant d'avoir un sourire diabolique et de se jeter sur les trois autres maraudeurs, décidée à partager la farine répondue sur tout son corps.

-Bouahahaha ! Fit Morgane en l'imitant, partageant autant de farine que possible avec Sirius.

Tout un tas de cris de protestations s'élevèrent du groupe. Malheureusement pour eux, il était trop tard. Et même si leur état n'était rien comparé à celui des filles, ils avaient besoin d'une douche.

-Hinhinhin, ricanèrent les deux filles en se tapant dans les mains, satisfaites de leur méfait.

-Diablesses ! S'écria James.

-Tu as dis quelque chose ? Je crois qu'il me reste encore un peu de farine dans les cheveux à partager !

-Allez donc vous lavez ! Souillons ! S'exclama t-il avant de partir en courant.

-Il est pas bien fini, ce garçon, fit remarquer Morgane.

-T'es mal placée pour dire quoique ce soit, lança Kat en ricanant.

-Va donc te laver, souillon ! Lança la blonde avant de partir la tête haute, faisant voler ses cheveux comme dans une publicité pour l'Oréal. Sauf que les cheveux étaient tous collés dans un aspect peu glamour à cause de l'œuf.

Vexée de sa tentative ratée, Morgane partit se laver, le pas fier.

-Phase une, enclenchée, mon général ! Rit Kat en s'adressant à Sirius.

-Elle stipulait pas que moi aussi je devais me retrouver dans ce état, souligna Sirius avant de se dépêcher de prendre une douche, lui aussi.

-Et je suis pas une souillon, d'abord, râla Kat, les bras sous la poitrine.

Sur ce, elle remonta dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Morgane était déjà sous celle-ci, en train de chanter la chanson d'ouverture du roi lion à plein volume. Kat leva les yeux au ciel. Le jour jour où elle ne sera plus en train de chanter sous la douche, il y aurait un problème.

-Tu t'habilles comme ça pour le dîner ? Fit la serpentard en arquant un sourcil désapprobateur en regardant la tenue qu'avait prévu Morgane.

-Bah quoi ? C'est pas un dîner chez le président, je peux porter un jean, non ?

-Non, répondit Kathleen fermement.

-Pourquoi, non ? Demanda Morgane en passant la tête de l'autre côté du rideau de douche, pour voir son amie.

-Parce que le début de ton cadeau commence ce soir, sourit Kathleen. Je t'ai posé le mien sur ton lit ! Tu pourras pas le rater, c'est la grande boîte rouge ! Allez, je file sous la douche, moi aussi ! S'exclama t-elle pour empêcher son amie de protester.

Morgane grogna avant de recommencer à chanter aussi fort que possible.

-MAAAAAAAATTUMEEEIIIINNIIIIIAAAAA AAAAABBBBAAABITIBABBBAAA

-Tu veux réveiller les morts ou quoi ?! S'exclama Kat. Je suis presque certaine que les garçons peuvent t'entendre.

-EN VERDEN AF LIIIVVVV

-C'est pas vrai … soupira Kat avant d'attraper son savon.

Elle écarta un peu son rideau de douche et lança le savon aussi fort que possible en direction de la douche de son amie.

-Ai-euh !

-Va t'habiller et te sécher les cheveux !

Morgane coupa l'eau et s'entoura d'une serviette avant de sortir de sa douche, manquant de se casser la figure en glissant par terre. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle vit effectivement une grande boîte posée sur son lit. Connaissant Kat et au vu des circonstances, c'était vraisemblablement une tenue, qu'elle allait devoir mettre. La question, c'était pourquoi Kathleen lui avait-elle fait une tenue en plus des autres ?

Elle respira profondément et ouvrit le couvercle. A l'intérieur était soigneusement pliée une robe bleue. Morgane la sortit de la boîte. Elle n'était pas trop courte, pas trop longue, juste bien. Et Kathleen avait même fait attention à ce que le décolleté soit assez sage pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée. La robe était vraiment magnifique, trop pour un repas de Noël idiot.

-Ca pue la merde, tout ça … Chuchota t-elle en regardant la robe sous toutes les coutures.

-Elle se dirigea cependant vers son armoire pour sortir des sous-vêtements et enfila le tout avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le grand miroir.

-Pas trop mal, pensa t-elle en regardant attentivement son reflet.

La robe avait des longues manches fines et un peu transparente, elle moulait sagement la poitrine avant de partir en plusieurs drapés aériens en dessous. Des perles d'argent agrémentaient la tenue, lui donnant tout son charme. Kathleen l'avait faite pour qu'elle mette la silhouette de son amie en valeur et c'était drôlement bien réussi !

-Hum, je suis fière de moi, déclara celle-ci en passant la tête par le rideau. Je pourrais devenir styliste professionnelle dans ce monde ! Et de rien, au passage !

-Merci beaucoup, fit Morgane en lui souriant. J'aimerais quand même bien comprendre pourquoi je reçois ça … Surtout que nous devons ouvrir nos cadeaux demain matin, non ? Ca sera une première fois pour moi, on fait pas comme ça chez les danois !

Kat lui sourit avant de terminer de prendre sa douche. Morgane partit s'asseoir sur son lit, droite comme un I pour ne pas abîmer sa tenue. Elle s'occuperait de ses cheveux et son maquillage plus tard, elle voulait voir avec quoi son amie allait se trimbaler sur le dos.

-Celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée d'une serviette et rit en comprenant ce qu'attendait son amie.

-Navrée de te décevoir, mais tu es la seule à être sur ton 31, ce soir. Je vais me faire belle, bien sûr, mais pas à ce point … Ce n'est pas ma surprise, après tout !

Kathleen sortit une robe noire, cintrée au niveau de la poitrine, belle mais plus discrète malgré un fort décolleté qu'elle se permettait vu sa poitrine avantageuse. Elle chercha les affaires pour aller avec alors que Morgane s'étouffait avec sa salive.

-Je vais pas me balader comme ça ! Alors ça, non ! S'indigna t-elle. Je comprends rien à votre truc de surprise, mais ça me fait flipper sévère, là !

-Calme toi.

Morgane continua à parler toute seule pendant que son amie se préparait.

-Tu comptes te sécher les cheveux oui ou merde ?

-Merde.

-Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi et vu comme tes cheveux sont galères, je risque pas d'être douce, gronda Kat.

-Mais zut quoi ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours des trucs dans mon dos ! C'est quoi ? Dis-moi !

-Plus que quelques minutes à attendre, sourit Kat. Et ne panique donc pas, tu vas simplement passer ta soirée avec Sirius. Vous êtes ensemble sans vraiment l'être, tout les deux. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de vous retrouvez seul à seule. Alors voilà … Ce soir, il n'y aura que lui et toi.

-De quoi ? Fit Morgane, se figeant soudainement.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, allez, tu sèches ta tignasse et tu bouges ton cul !

Morgane saisit sa baguette et sécha ses cheveux, le regard vitreux. Kat l'observa un moment, inquiète, puis haussa les épaules.

-Allez, on descends, fit-elle une fois que son amie eu terminé de lisser sa frange.

-Maieeuhhh, râla Morgane paniquée, avant de se taire, stupéfaite.

Sirius l'attendait. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel en soit, mais bon sang, il s'était fait beau. Vraiment beau. Kathleen lui avait fait un jean sombre, avec une chemise blanche, négligemment entrouverte, et une veste noire très classe. Et il était en train de la fixer comme si elle était déclarée comme la 8ème merveille du monde. Elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds. La situation était quand même un peu gênante. Elle continua de descendre les escaliers, Kat lui donnant des coups dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

-Alors, c'était juste ça, la surprise ? Fit James en regardant Morgane.

Kat lui lança un regard noir.

-Enfin, je veux dire, tu es fort belle, ce soir !

-Rattrapes-toi, sombre crétin, gronda Kathleen en profitant du désarroi de Morgane pour lui nouer un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Hey ! Tu fous quoi, là ! Enlèves ce truc, s'écria la blonde.

-Non, à partir de maintenant, tu es sous la protection de Sirius.

Morgane sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et la voix de Sirius lui souffler :

-Fais moi confiance !

Il l'entraîna doucement en dehors de la salle commune et la dernière chose que Morgane entendit fut le « bonne soirée » enthousiaste de Kathleen.

-J'espère que c'est pas une mauvaise blague sado-maso avec les centaures dans la forêt interdite, parce que c'est pas drôle du tout … Quoique, fit-elle en gesticulant.

-Je sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ces trucs, t'es pas croyable !

-J'ai juste été doté d'un don à la naissance.

Sirius plaisanta avec elle durant tout le trajet pour la détendre. Elle sentit rapidement l'air frais dans son dos et frissonna. Elle n'était pas habillée pour aller dans le parc enneigé !

-Tu n'auras pas froid longtemps ! On est presque arrivé ! Voilà, dit Sirius en se plaçant derrière elle pour lui enlever son bandeau.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient au bord du lac. La neige avait été fondue pour laisser place à une parcelle d'herbe où se tenaient des affaires de pique nique. Des lumières artificielles magiques flottaient autour d'eux, semblables à des lanternes. Elle n'avait pas froid et devina qu'un sort était là-dessous. Sur le lac, une centaine de fleurs flottaient, accompagnées de bougies.

Morgane resta figée sur place, aucune émotion sur son visage. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de romantique, ou plutôt le romantisme la mettait très mal à l'aise. Mais elle aimait bien ça et puis, c'était Sirius, alors il valait mieux qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour cacher sa gêne.

-C'est … whaaaaoooouuu, fit-elle les yeux exorbités.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupire, il avait eu peur pendant une milliseconde.

-J'avais terriblement peur que ça ne te plaise pas, avoua le jeune homme en l'entraînant sur la couverture installée là. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris une tonne de nourriture, avec que des trucs que tu aimes, et de la bière au beurre ! Que tu n'aurais pas eu au banquet ! Alors, rien que pour ça, ça vaut la peine de passer la soirée avec moi, non ? Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Hum, oui, rien que pour ça, alors ! Répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire innocent.

Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, la bave aux lèvres.

-Je mange, hein, dit-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Seul le rire de Sirius, si particulier, lui répondit de toute façon.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sûre qu'elle va tout gâcher à son effet romantique ? Demanda à voix haute Kathleen en regardant par la fenêtre de la tour gryffondor.

-Parce que c'est Morgane et qu'on sait tous qu'elle est maladroite, et aussi qu'elle ne veut pas trop s'attacher à Sirius, répondit Remus.

Kat se tourna vers lui et vit que les autres en avait fait de même.

-De quoi ? Fit James, choqué.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça, demanda nerveusement Kathleen.

Remus lui lança un regard entendu, pour lui faire signe qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Maintenant que tu le dis … Murmura Peter en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait comme ça ? Elle a eu des problèmes avec ses ex-petits amis ? Demanda t-il.

-Pas que je saches, répondit Kat en se retournant à nouveau vers le couple.

Il y avait pleins de raisons qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher à Sirius. D'une, c'était un personnage de roman. Deux, il allait passer douze années en prison. Trois, il allait mourir deux ans après s'en être échappé. Et en plus, elles ne savaient pas quand elles rentreraient, demain, après-demain, dans vingt ans ? Kathleen soupira, elle ne pouvait décemment pas répondre ça aux garçons.

-Peut-être à cause des temps qui courent … Lâcha Peter.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes ? Demanda James, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Morgane a peut-être l'air à côté de la plaque mais elle a peut-être peur de s'attacher parce que nous sommes tous en danger.

-Peter n'a pas tord. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-lard. Elle se serait pris un autre sort, elle ne serait plus là, appuya Remus.

-Ne parlez pas de choses comme ça le jour du réveillon de Noël ! S'indigna Kat, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle aurait pu perdre sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à cette horrible journée tout court. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point elle se dégoûtait elle-même. A quel point elle en voulait à tout le monde. Mais surtout, comme elle avait eu peur. Elle voyait encore Morgane s'effondrer. Elle entendait encore Remus hurler, encore et encore. Si elle perdait quelqu'un … Si elle perdait Morgane …

-Heeee ! Sérieusement ! En public quoi ! Sirius, Morgane, vous êtes franchement sans pudeur ! S'exclama soudainement James.

Kat se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre mais Morgane était encore concentrée sur la nourriture, délaissant complètement son petit-ami.

-T'avais l'air d'être en train de penser trop fort, je voulais te ramener sur terre, fit le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire penaud.

Elle voulut rire pour le rassurer, mais elle ne produit qu'un son étranglé.

-Bon, c'est le réveillon de Noël, allons manger, et dans la bonne humeur, Messieurs ! Tenta-t-elle de sourire en les entraînant vers la grande salle.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas. Elles allaient les perdre …

* * *

Je vous le dit tout de suite vu que vous semblez l'attendre autant que moi: Regugu-chou arrive dans le chapitre 20 si je ne me trompe pas! REGULUUUSSS!

Donc, ce chapitre vous a plu? Dites nous tout ^^

Dans le prochain il y aura:

-Le réveillon de Noel dans la grande salle. avec notre cher dumby!

-Le diner romantique de Mo et Sisi.

-L'ouverture des cadeaux, vous pensez que qui va recevoir quoi? Qui va offrit quoi?

J'ose espérer que j'aurais pleins de reviews à lire pendant que je suis coincée ici ;) Oh et, dans 11 reviews, il y aura un CADEAU aux choix pour la personne qui postera la 100eme :DD (pour la 50eme ça avait été le OS sur Poufsouffle)

A très bientôt!

(Comme je suis sans honte je fais un peu de pub: j'ai une nouvelle fic: L'amour, c'est bien. Mais de loin. ;D Un remus/OC)


	19. Celles qui fêtaient Noël

Bonjour à toutes !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire, pour une fois ! Mila est très touchée de votre soutien et vos reviews la divertissent depuis son triste hôpital, où elle s'ennuie comme un rat mort, donc n'hésitez **SURTOUT** pas à lui faire passer vos petits messages !

Nous remercions **CandyMyla, TheFanne **(ravies de te revoir parmi nous ;D )**, Cannelle-Black **(bah alors, tu as oublié de te connecter pour poster ta review ?)**, MillyBlueBird, Zuutt, Irishlizzieb, Lorem (Kitsumy), EmmaUneLectrice, AddictDoctorWho et Oxumina !** Bienvenue aux lectrices qui nous ont rejoins en cours de route et merci aux anciennes qu'on adore ! Félication aussi à **Oxumina qui a posté la 100ème review** (on attends impatiemment de savoir ce que tu choisiras comme cadeau !)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour la série de questions habituelles !

Rukie&amp;Mila

* * *

Le dîner de Noël avait débuté il y a peu et Kat était plus que ravie, c'était génial ! Tout comme dans le premier tome, le nombre d'élèves restés à Poudlard était vraiment petit, ils étaient donc tous à la même table et l'ambiance était agréable. Le professeur Dumbledore parlait sans s'arrêter et racontait sa vie, ce qui semblait exaspérer le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait chanter un chant de Noël ! Proposa le directeur en frappant dans ses mains.

James éclata de rire et les autres le suivirent.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, M. Potter, lança le directeur avec un sourire en coin. Proposez nous donc une chanson !

\- Euh … Mon beau chaudron ? Proposa le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- Très bonne idée ! Chantons ! Allons, allons, Minerva, prêtez-vous au jeu, sinon les élèves ne le ferrons pas !

Les pauvres élèves entonnèrent maladroitement la chanson, alors que Kathleen se retenait d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas chanté, lui reprocha Remus.

\- Je ne connaissais pas la chanson, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh ! Du gui ! S'écria une première année avant d'embrasser son voisin.

\- Espérons qu'il n'est pas infesté de Nargoles, rit Kat en pensant à Luna.

\- Euh … Kat ? Commença James en la regardant bizarrement.

\- Moui ? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Il y a du gui, là aussi, fit-il en montrant quelque chose au dessus d'elle.

Ou plutôt au dessus d'elle et de Remus. Pitié ... pensa t-elle. Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Et alors ? Demanda t-elle en feignant de ne pas connaître la coutume.

Après tout, elle était française, les coutumes n'étaient les mêmes partout et si elle ne la connaissait pas, rien ne l'obliger de l'appliquer, non ? Et puis, d'abord, cela ne s'appliquait-il pas uniquement pour les amoureux ? Pourquoi Morgane n'était-elle pas là pour la soutenir ?

\- Alors, on doit s'embrasser sous le gui ! Fit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- On est pas obligé.

\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Hagrid en frappant du poing sur la table.

Kat sursauta et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si cela avait attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Bizarrement non, peut-être était-ce parce qu'Hagrid bourré n'intéressait personne. Elle lança un rapide regard vers Remus qui n'avait rien dit pour le moment. Il semblait dans ses pensées, pas vraiment perturbé par la situation.

\- Allez ! C'est rien! Fit Peter.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle croyait que les anglais étaient des coincés ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils allaient se demander pourquoi elle faisait sa mijaurée, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas envie d'embrasser Remus. Pas dans ces conditions, du moins … Certainement pas devant tout le monde. Elle regarda à nouveau Remus. Il semblait complètement déconnecté. Ça faisait plaisir, tiens !

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, tenta Kat, regarde Remus a déjà l'air complètement à l'ouest !

\- Bon, okay … Faîtes comme vous voulez. Bande de petits coincés du troufion, fit James d'un air théâtral.

\- Kat, l'interpella Remus.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il voulait et sentit soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser dura quelques secondes et pourtant elle avait eu le temps de tout enregistrer. La douceur de ses lèvres, son souffle contre sa peau … Elle resta immobile pendant un court laps de temps, choquée par le geste du jeune homme et par ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir quoique ce soit. Enfin si, de la gêne, comme quelqu'un de normal. Mais pas cet espèce de sentiment d'euphorie qui lui secouait le ventre.

\- Content ? Fit-elle à l'adresse de James, pour essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop chamboulée.

\- Très.

Elle essaya de participer à la discussion avec Peter, mais c'était difficile car son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, comme pour faire admettre à sa propriétaire que ce baiser représentait bien plus que ce qu'elle s'entêtait à croire. Kathleen entendit James chambrer Remus mais s'interdit de les regarder, par peur de rougir comme une tomate.

\- J'espère que tu m'as acheté un beau cadeau, Peter ! Dit-elle. Bon sang, ce que j'ai hâte à demain !

Peter lui sourit puis lui répondit que oui, il avait un beau cadeau, comme pour tout le monde. Elle regarda un peu tout le monde puis remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore la fixait. Elle tenta de lui sourire et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poser son regard sur Remus. Elle eut envie de s'empaler la tête sur son couteau. Et encore, Morgane et Sirius n'étaient pas encore au courant, Sirius allait probablement être lourd et Morgane … Elle allait être ravie d'avoir eu plus ou moins raison.

Non, non, non, pensa t-elle en se giflant mentalement. Raison de rien du tout ! Morgane voit des potentiels couples partout de toute façon. Remus est un ami et j'ai été perturbée parce que … Parce que !

Elle aurait été tout autant perturbée si cela avait été James, se convainquit la jeune femme. Oui, elle était affreusement de mauvaise foi, mais elle ne voulait même pas envisager un instant qu'elle puisse ressentir pour Remus quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre froide il y avait même pas quelques jours ! C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes destinées à mourir, elle ne pouvait pas … Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux.

\- Ça va, Kat ? S'inquiéta James en la voyant prise à un trouble intérieur.

\- Oui, j'ai simplement peur que mes cadeaux ne vous plaisent pas ! Mentit-elle.

\- T'inquiète ! Je suis sûr que ça sera super ! J'ai moins peur de tes cadeaux que de ceux de Morgane, je sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec cette fille.

\- D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle va bien …

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait pas bien ? Elle est avec Sirius, fit remarquer James surpris.

\- Et bien, Morgane n'est pas trop le genre romantique et tactile … J'ai bien essayé de l'expliquer à Sirius, mais bon, il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir …

\- Je croyais que toutes les filles étaient romantiques ? S'étonna Peter

\- Et bien non ! Il y a romantisme et romantisme aussi … Si ce n'est pas gênant et tout en douceur, ça passe mieux … Enfin, on devrait peut-être remonter dans la salle commune maintenant que le repas est fini ! Ils sont peut-être rentrés ?

\- Peut-être, fit James en se levant.

Il attrapa ce qu'il avait eu dans des pochettes surprises et les quatre amis retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, remarqua Remus en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- En effet. Mais ils sont peut-être dans une chambre, ricana James.

\- Si Morgane t'entendait, elle te tuerait probablement sur place, lança Peter avant de s'asseoir. J'ai bien mangé …

\- Elle ne le tuerait pas, elle le torturerait ! Rit Kathleen. Je me demande ce qu'ils font quand même …

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda James avec un sourire pervers.

\- Enlèves ce sourire, tu me fais peur …

* * *

\- Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ? Demanda soudainement Morgane à Sirius

Elle était allongée par terre et regardait les étoiles, Sirius à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis pas sûr, répondit-il. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, soupira t-elle.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment se permettre de se projeter dans le futur, pensa t-elle amèrement. Sirius interpréta sa réaction comme une appréhension de la guerre. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, pour la rassurer.

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour nous débarrasser de cette terreur et de ces maudits mangemorts, gronda t-il.

\- Comme tout le monde, soupira t-elle à nouveau. Après tout, c'est mieux de se battre que de rester à rien faire et attendre que ça passe, ou de se faire tuer, au choix …

\- Pas faux.

Morgane se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel, il valait mieux éviter de penser à ce genre de chose. Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps il lui restait ici et même si elle restait, elle n'avait pas un niveau suffisant pour faire quoi que ce soit pour les autres. Bien sûr, elle avait progresser en magie, mais on ne rattrapait pas plusieurs années de travail en quelques mois seulement.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était utiliser ses connaissances … Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer l'histoire. Elle allait devoir laisser tout le monde mourir, Sirius allait passer des années en prison et il allait mourir. Tout comme James, Lily et Remus. Et Peter. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer la douleur qui grandissait dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment injuste.

\- Alors, voyons voir si tu as écouté tes cours d'astronomie, lança Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère. Où suis-je ?

Morgane le regarda, étonnée.

\- A côté de moi, le taquina t-elle.

\- Hééé ! C'est pas ce que je voulais entendre! S'exclama t-il.

\- C'est pas mieux ? Demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Sirius reporta son regard sur les étoiles.

\- Hum, c'est juste parce que tu ne connais pas ton cours que tu réponds ça. Tu devrais avoir honte …

Morgane lui donna un coup sur le bras avant de pointer une constellation.

\- Tiens, t'es juste là.

\- Raté, rit le jeune Black. Je suis ici ! Dit-il en déplaçant doucement sa main pour la pointer vers une autre étoile. Pour toujours dans le ciel, quoiqu'il m'arrive … Tu seras obligée de penser à moi dès que tu verras les étoiles, maintenant, tenta t-il de plaisanter après sa phrase tristement sérieuse.

\- Sirius, souffla Morgane, la gorge serrée.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit ami, pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, peut-être.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Rien, murmura t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas du genre de Morgane de montrer son côté vulnérable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens ?

\- Parce que. S'il te plaît, Sirius, pas de question. Juste ce soir. Demain, on retournera à nos petites vies, et tu feras semblant de ne pas voir que je te caches des choses et moi je redeviendrais une enjouée un peu débile sur les bords. Mais ce soir, j'ai juste envie d'être là où je suis et que tu me dises que ça va aller !

Sirius tressaillit, il ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le laissait s'approcher au delà de sa carapace d'exubérance.

\- Ça va aller, murmura t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple passa la porte du portrait de la salle commune pour trouver leurs quatre amis endormis les uns sur les autres. Kat était affalée sur Remus, James avait sa tête sur les jambes de la jeune fille et Peter était par terre, le dos appuyé confortablement contre le dossier.

Morgane gloussa, s'attirant le regard de Sirius.

\- Quoi ?

\- Remus et Kat, du contact, huhuhu …

Sirius arqua un sourcil puis haussa les épaules, c'était Morgane, des fois, il ne fallait pas trop chercher.

\- On les laisse ? Demanda t-il

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Ils auront probablement mal partout, mais ils seront près des cadeaux au moins !

\- Alors bonne nuit, souffla Sirius en embrassant tendrement la jeune femme. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, Morgane, merci …

\- Euh, de rien. Moi aussi, merci pour tout, c'était la meilleure surprise de toute ma vie, fit-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, les joues roses.

Sur ce elle se tourna et monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher.

\- Non, Maman, c'pas moi qui est mangé la tarte à la citrouille, s'écria James en dormant, faisant rire Morgane qui montait les escaliers.

* * *

\- Allez ! Allez ! Debout là-dedans ! Fit une voix aiguë dans l'oreille de Sirius.

Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreille avant de réaliser que cette voix appartenait à Morgane. Il se redressa, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea t-il

\- Bonjour ! J'ai bien dormi merci et toi ? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Excuse-moi d'être surpris, mais à la réflexion, tu peux venir me réveiller quand tu veux, dit-il en l'attirant vers le lit, faussement pervers. Joyeux Noël, Morgane, dit-il en l'embrassant finalement.

\- Joyeux Noël, chantonna t-elle avant de lui rendre son baiser. Bon on va ouvrir les cadeaux et réveiller la bande de macaque ?! Proposa t-elle en sautant du lit avant de partir en courant.

Sirius la suivit, encore un peu dans le brouillard.

\- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Morgane en sautant autour du grand sapin, réveillant leurs amis au passage.

Kat grogna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle était bien installée, son oreiller était drôlement confortable et sentait bon.

\- Allez, debout ! C'est Noël !

\- Tais-toi, Mo ! Je dors ! Râla t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre son oreiller.

Elle entendit Morgane glousser et entrouvrit un œil, elle était en train de la fixer avec insistance. Voyant le regard perdu de son amie, la blonde désigna son oreiller du doigt. Lorsque Kat baissa les yeux, elle constata avec horreur qu'elle ne serrait pas son oreiller mais Remus … Elle glissa et tomba du canapé, entraînant James dans sa chute.

\- koikeskisepasse ? S'écria celui-ci complètement à l'ouest.

\- Rien, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, c'est tout ! S'exclama Kathleen, les joues entièrement rouges, tournant volontairement le dos au loup.

Morgane affichait un sourire plus que satisfait mais ne fit aucun commentaire, portant toute son attention sur la pile de cadeau sous le sapin !

\- YEEAAAHHH ! S'écria t-elle en rampant jusqu'aux cadeaux.

\- Au fait, Mo, il y a un autre cadeau de ma part, parce que je sais que tu aimes ouvrir plein de truc, rit Kat en attrapant le dit paquet pour le mettre dans les mains de son amie. Joyeux Noël !

Ils se mirent alors tous à ouvrir leurs paquets, avec bonne humeur. Kathleen avait offert différent jeux magiques et des bombabouses à Morgane, en plus de la robe, pour que celle-ci s'amuse à mettre encore plus le bordel à Poudlard. Elle avait ensuite acheté des sucreries à Peter, un livre et des chocolats de très bonne qualité à Rémus, un nécessaire pour balai à James et un soutien gorge de Morgane à Sirius. Elle espérait que son amie ne remarque pas la disparition de celui-ci !

Morgane quand à elle avait donné à son amie un livre intitulé « les grandes femmes du Quidditch » et un sac à main parce que « le tien est trop moche ». Peter avait été surpris de recevoir des crackers au fromage et une photo de lui et ses amis encadré par les soins de la jeune femme parce que « pour l'instant, t'as des amis mais qui sait combien de temps cela va durer », James feuilletait un petit cahier sur lequel était écrit « comment draguer une rousse pour les binoclards, par la sublime Morgane Kerrien », Remus avait reçu des espèces de chaussettes qu'elle avait faite elle-même parce que « tu as toujours froids aux pieds » et elle avait offert à Sirius une montre parce que « tu es toujours en retard et en plus ta montre est moche »

Peter chuchota à l'oreille de Kathleen qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier de Morgane. Ce n'était pas tant les cadeaux qui étaient étranges mais les messages qui les accompagnaient.

\- Mon sac à main t'emmerde, Mo chérie, lança Kathleen en souriant parce qu'on avait jamais assez de sac à main, de toute façon.

\- Oh fait, Morgane ! Tu ne devineras jamais … commença James avant de croiser le regard assassin de la brunette qui le connaissait un peu trop bien. J'ai … euh … rêver de Lily …

\- Un rêve mouillé ? Demanda immédiatement Morgane en s'asseyant à côté de lui, l'air tout particulièrement intéressée.

\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! S'exclama James en rougissant.

\- Tu rougis, fit remarquer Sirius en ricanant.

\- Ça, c'est parce que ta copine est la pire perverse de la terre !

\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, si James avait rêvé de truc étrange, je le saurais, il s'est endormi sur mes jambes, défendit Kathleen.

Après tout, si James était dans cette situation, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle du gui à Morgane. Morgane tourna d'ailleurs son regard vers elle, intriguée :

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu défends James, toi ? Demanda t-elle en plissant les yeux. T'es plutôt du genre à l'enfoncer.

\- C'est Noël ! Et puis, il s'est endormit sur mes jambes, comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime autant qu'il ne fasse pas ce genre de rêve quand il est près de moi.

\- Normal, fit Morgane. Alors, t'as rêvé de quoi ?

\- Euh … euh … De gui ! Oui, j'embrassais Lily sous le gui ! S'exclama James dans un élan d'inspiration alors qu'ils continuaient d'ouvrir leur cadeau.

\- Oh, c'est romantique, ricana Peter qui avait compris l'échange muet entre James et Kat.

Morgane haussa un sourcil en fixant Peter, il y avait un truc bizarre. Elle tourna son regard vers Remus qui était très pris par les chocolats de Kat. Elle regarda ensuite Sirius pour voir s'il trouvait ça bizarre mais il était en train de feuilleter un livre sur le Quidditch.

\- D'accord. Rien de bien intéressant alors, finit-elle par conclure en soupirant. Oh, s'exclama t-elle en ouvrant le cadeau de Sirius.

Un magnifique collier avec l'initiale de son prénom. Ca avait dû lui coûter très cher … Elle se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Sirius continuait de feuilleter son magazine comme si de rien n'était.

\- Merci ! Chantonna t-elle en sortant le collier de sa boîte. Il est vraiment beau, ajouta t-elle en l'observant à la lumière.

\- Wouah ! S'exclama Kat en s'approchant pour voir le bijou. Tu en as de la chance, il est drôlement joli ! C'est qu'il est vraiment attentionné le petit Sirius, se moqua t-elle en ouvrant un grand paquet à son nom.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis le parfait petit ami, inutile de le dire, c'est une évidence, lança Sirius.

\- Bah bien sûr, ricana Morgane. C'est quoi ce cadeau ? Demanda t-elle en observant son amie.

\- Un balai … Souffla Kat, sur le cul. Vous m'avez offert un balai ! S'écria t-elle.

Bon, ce n'était pas un des modèles les plus récents, il était même assez vieux. Mais c'était toujours mieux que ceux de Poudlard. Elle sauta au cou des garçons pour les embrasser. Elle avait son propre balai !

\- La chaaaannnnccceee ! S'exclama Morgane en regardant autour d'elle pour trouver le cadeau que les garçons lui avait offert, mis à part Sirius.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de l'essayer ! S'enquit Kat

\- On ira cet après midi ! Sourit James. Tu pourras tester tes chaussettes Remus, se moqua t-il.

Morgane dénicha enfin un étrange paquet à son nom mais où les destinataires n'étaient pas inscrits. Excitée, elle l'ouvrit et le paquet explosa aussitôt en fumée par laisser place à un rappeltout, un livre nommé « les sorcières folles de l'histoire » et un petit chaton avec plein de poil noirs et angora qui semblait bien dormir malgré l'explosion.

\- Oh, il est trop mignon ! S'exclama Kat en regardant le chaton paresseux. Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

\- Aucune idée … Répondit Morgane en attrapant le chaton, qui ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle le toucha.

Elle le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux et l'observa un moment :

\- Merci ! Il est trop chou ! S'exclama t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

\- Je trouve qu'il ressemble à Sirius … Fit remarquer la brunette. Pourquoi pas Sirius Junior ? Ou Sirinouchet ! Se moqua t-elle.

\- Hors de question ! Et ne lui donne pas de mauvaises idées ! Ce pauvre chat risque déjà d'avoir un nom horrible sans que tu interviennes ! Gronda le véritable Sirius, qui connaissait bien sa petite amie.

\- Excuse moi ?! Un nom horrible ! Je ne te permets pas, j'ai toujours eu très bon goût ! S'indigna Morgane en lui lançant un regard assassin.

\- En tout cas, vous avez le même regard de tueur, toi et ce chat, fit remarquer Peter, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

Il avait bien tenté de mettre en avant qu'un chat et sa forme d'animagus n'était pas compatible, mais James et Remus avaient tellement entendu Morgane regretter l'absence d'un animal de compagnie qu'ils avaient craqué. Et puis, ce n'était pas un chaton qui allait manger Peter !

\- Je pense l'appeler Kai … Souffla Morgane en posant le chaton sur le haut de sa tête. Ou peut-être Stitch.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle allait lui filer un prénom bizarre, lança Sirius à l'adresse de Kat.

\- Mais non ! Ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu l'appeler … Je ne sais pas … Dark Vador, Berlioz ou Zorro ! Défendit Kat en se retenant de rire. J'aime bien Stitch, moi ! Et vous ? Demanda t-elle aux garçons, après tout, c'était leur cadeau.

\- Dark Vador … Murmura Morgane, les yeux exorbités. C'est bien, ça aussi …

\- On a bien choisi le bouquin, fit remarquer Remus en parlant du livre sur les sorcières folles, mi amusé mi horrifié.

\- C'est trop bizarre, Stitch. Dit James, ça sort d'où ?

\- Bah … J'en sais rien, Morgane l'a sûrement inventé ! Mentit Kat. Mais ça sonne bien, je trouve ! Et puis, un nom bizarre pour une maîtresse bizarre !

Bon, elle n'était pas douée pour faire diversion ou mentir, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autres idées, alors … Morgane n'avait qu'à se dépatouiller avec ça !

\- Moui, je suis géniale, c'est tout ! Fit Morgane en secouant ses cheveux. Allez, va pour Stitch. Je garde Kai pour quelqu'un de plus sexy qu'un chat.

\- Des fois, je comprends juste rien de ce que tu dis, tu le sais, ça ? Demanda Sirius en l'observant.

\- C'est un de mes supers pouvoirs.

\- Tu parles d'un super pouvoir ! Se moqua Kat en attrapant le chaton. Salut Stitch, bienvenue dans cette bande de fous ! Je te souhaite du courage avec la tarée blonde !

\- La tarée te fait remarquer que tu parles à un chat, bouda Morgane.

\- Eh ! C'est peut-être pas un chat ! Qui sait, ça pourrait être un animagus pervers qui va te suivre partout !

\- Hum, c'est glauque, fit Morgane. Si jamais il me mate sous la douche ou quand je me change, je te dirais !

Les garçons se regardèrent, un peu surpris par la remarque de Kat.

\- Pourquoi un animagus ? Demanda James, mine de rien.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Kat innocemment. Il paraît que McGonagall peut se transformer en chat ! Et puis, dans le monde sorcier, moi, je me méfie de tout ! Même si j'imagine qu'un sorcier à mieux à faire que mater une fille toute la journée, rit-elle.

\- Mais la fille, c'est moi, alors je veux bien comprendre qu'on ait envie de me mater à longueur de temps, comment leur en vouloir ? Demanda Morgane en grattant le ventre du chaton.

\- ça va, les chevilles ? Demanda Kat en lui lançant un coussin.

Morgane lui renvoya celui-ci, mais Kat se pencha en avant et le coussin frappa Peter en plein visage. Kat laissa échapper un gloussement et à partir de là, ce ne fut que chaos. Peter voulut se venger de Morgane, qui esquiva et attrapa le premier coussin venu pour le lancer sur Sirius. James se mit à l'attaque avec son meilleur ami. Remus regardait tout ça, déconcerté et Kat continuait de rire à gorge déployée.

\- Et si on mangeait ? Demanda Remus, sûr de pouvoir stopper la bataille de cette manière.

Ce qui fonctionna puisque Morgane cessa de se débattre et libéra Sirius de sa prise de catch.

\- Bonne idée ! Fit James en cherchant ses lunettes, que Peter avait volé.

\- Rends lui ses lunettes, Peter, gloussa Kat.

\- 'Scuse, James, mais tu vises moins bien sans, répondit Peter en rendant les lunettes à son propriétaire.

\- Encore heureux, t'imagine qu'il soit meilleur sans, ça serait ironique non ? Se moqua Kathleen.

\- Bon, vous venez ? Lança Morgane, déjà au niveau du tableau de la grosse dame.

\- Ton ventre te perdra ! Lui répondit Sirius en riant.

\- Je profite tant que je ne ressemble pas à une baleine ! Lança t-elle avant de sortir.

\- C'est juste moi ou elle est partie avec le chat sur la tête ? Demanda Remus, qui semblait se poser des questions sur sa vue.

\- Ça te surprend ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Pas vraiment, concéda le loup-garou avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Pauvre animal, il va vite avoir le mal de mer … Ou de Morgane, rit James en rattrapant la blonde.

Peter se dépêcha de sortir à son tour, lui aussi avait faim. Kathleen soupira et lança un regard faussement agacé à Remus.

\- Pourquoi as-tu parlé de manger ? Je riais bien, moi, à les voir se battre !

\- Morgane aurait fini par tuer Sirius, accident ou non, rit Remus en se levant. Allez, viens.

Kat lui sourit puis le suivit. Morgane avait eu raison d'insister pour que leur relation s'améliore, c'était beaucoup plus agréable ainsi. Même si elle savait que Remus n'en démordrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant, c'était mieux ainsi. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait laissé James et Peter avec Morgane, et ça, c'était pas bon du tout pour elle ! Idiot comme pouvait l'être James, il pourrait revenir sur l'épisode du gui !

\- Dépêchez-vous, lança t-elle à Sirius et Remus en courant pour rejoindre les autres.

Une fois qu'elle les eut rejoins, elle fut soulagée de voir que James et Peter n'avaient rien dit à Morgane, qui était en train d'essayer d'apprendre à son chat à faire le mort.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, tu sais, fit-elle en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Qui a dit que les chats ne pouvaient pas faire le mort, hein ?!

\- Moi je te le dis, et j'ai toujours raison, fit remarquer Kathleen avec un sourire. Au mieux, Stitch s'assurera qu'il n'y a pas de rats dans ton dortoir !

Peter déglutit et Kat lui lança un regard surpris avant de se souvenir de sa forme animal et de rire intérieurement.

\- Va falloir attendre un peu avant qu'il puisse chasser quoique ce soit, mais je vais le dresser pour qu'il soit une bête féroce, comme moi.

\- Arrête, t'as autant de force qu'un véracrasse, lança Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

\- Hum, je te rappelle que le véracrasse est ta petite amie, espèce de crétin congénital !

\- Un très beau véracrasse, se rattrapa Sirius, maladroitement.

\- Tu as déjà vu de beaux véracrasses, toi ? Demanda James à Rémus.

\- Surtout, faut pas me soutenir, hein ! S'indigna Sirius.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas te rattraper de toute façon, fit Morgane d'un ton théâtral. Ce qui est dit est dit, mon cher !

Kat ricana, Sirius pouvait essayer de dire tout ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, Morgane avait toujours le dernier mot.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as pas de force, tenta Sirius.

\- Tu veux que je te frappe pour vérifier, grogna la blonde.

\- Tu t'enfonces, Sirius, chantonna gaiement Kathleen.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'aides pas, gronda Rémus.

\- C'est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin d'aide !

\- De toute façon, je fais ça pour t'embêter, Sirius. Je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas que je ressembles à un véracrasse, fit Morgane en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

\- Sirius, quand je pense que cette petite chose te met dans un état pareil … Où est passé l'homme courageux que j'ai connu ? Demanda James en affichant un air dramatique.

\- Quel homme courageux ? On me l'a dissimulé ? S'écria Morgane, d'un air outré, vexant davantage encore Sirius.

\- Allons, allons. Ça suffit les critiques ! Tu t'es vu, James, avec ta Lily ? Lança Remus.

\- Dans les dents, ricana Morgane.

\- Bien placé, Remus, le félicita Kat en regardant James perdre de sa superbe.

\- J'ai décidé de faire bouger les choses grâce au livre de Morgane.

\- Je serais toi, je me baserai pas sur ça, conseilla Sirius.

\- Mon livre est très bien écrit ! S'outra celle dernière.

\- Je te signale que c'est Sirius qui a dû faire tout le boulot pour être avec toi ! Lança Peter

\- C'est pas pareil, ronchonna la blonde.

\- En quoi ? Sourit Remus.

\- C'était complètement différent, point.

\- Laissez-là, sinon elle va vous frapper, ou pire, lâcher son chat sur vous ! Fit Kat pour soutenir son amie. Et puis, on est censé aller manger, non ?

Morgane partit immédiatement à toute vitesse vers la grande salle, suivie par Peter.

Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables, pensa Kat en secouant la tête.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors alors, par étape !

1) Comment trouvez-vous le repas de Noël ? Le gui ?

2) Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la relation Sirgane ? (Sirius/Morgane)

3) Des cadeaux ?

Vos impressions en général, aussi !

On espère que le chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain, apparition tant attendu de Regulus !

**Petit comte du Samedi : **

**Il était une fois, deux auteurs pleines d'humour qui vivaient dans la vallée de la fanfiction. Elles vivaient heureuses, entourées de leur personnage fictif préféré, quand soudain, une ombre envahi le territoire merveilleux. C'était le vieil ennemi de tous les habitants de Fanfictionland, le lecteur fantôme ! Semblable au détraqueur, il venait à Fanfiction, puis partait sans un mot, laissant cependant un vide sur son passage. **

**Mais un jour, les deux auteurs décidèrent de lutter contre lui, et lorsqu'il vint à nouveau, elles lui lancèrent toute leur sympathie et firent leurs yeux de chien battu. Touché, le lecteur fantôme devint membre de la communauté merveilleuse des reviewers et gagna l'amitié éternelle de deux auteurs. Ils vécurent ainsi heureux à Fanfiction, jusqu'à la fin des temps. **

A bientôt !

Rukie&amp;Mila


	20. Celle qui préparait un mauvais coup

Heeeyyy!

Ici Mila (toujours en direct de ma minuscule chambre d'hopital)

J'ai des problèmes de connexion ici, du coup le chapitre a du retard, mais il est bien lààà!

Je sais que pas mal l'attendait parce que il y a la première apparition de Regulus (huhuhuhu) donc voilà! Vous allez -enfin- avoir du Regulus!

Merci beaucoup à AddictDoctorWho, Neiflheim, zuutt, EmmaUneLectrice, lizzia0901, TheFanne, CandyMyla, Oshisuki, MillyBlueBird, SnoozPower, Niris, laura &amp; Maluna ! C'est toujours génial que lire vos reviews, j'espère qu'on en aura autant pour ce chapitre ^^

(normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais ma wifi est pourrie donc si non, je suis désolée)

On se retrouve en bas,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX:**

**Celle qui préparait un mauvais coup**

Les vacances de Noël passèrent dans les rires mais arrivèrent finalement à leur fin. Kathleen qui avait élu domicile dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle regrettait un peu de devoir retourner dans son dortoir, même si Johanna lui avait manqué durant les vacances. Elle s'était attachée aux serpentards, mine de rien. Mais les délires dans la salle commune de Gryffondor allaient lui manquer. Kathleen avait un peu peur que ces relations avec les Gryffondors pâtissent de son retour dans la maison ennemie, même si c'était une peur absurde, cela l'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait de tout, de toute façon, répétait Morgane.

-Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de chanter « Sous l'océaaannn, sous l'océaaaaannn ! Douuuudooouuu c'est bien mieeeuuuxxx, tout le monde est heureeeeuuuxxx, sooouuusss l'océaaannn ! »

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? Demanda Kat en lui jetant un regard un peu inquiet, sa santé mentale semblait parfois … limite limite.

Son amie se tourna vers elle, surprise.

-Ça se voit pas ?

-Si je te demande … soupira la serpentarde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'apprends les chansons de la petite sirène à Stich ! Lui répondit Morgane en lui montrant le chaton qui regardait la gryffondor d'un air perplexe.

-Je vois … Soupira Kat en cherchant son écharpe vert et argent dans le bordel de Morgane. Et ? Ça fonctionne ?

-Pas très concluant pour le moment mais j'ai bon espoir, fit-elle en lui souriant. C'est un chat magique !

-Même les chats magiques ne parlent pas, même les animagus sous leur forme animale ne parlent pas, commença Kathleen. Elles font comment pour vivre avec toi les autres filles du dortoir ? C'est une porcherie, ici ?!

-Je fais un peu plus attention quand elles sont là évidemment, tu me prends pour qui ?

-Euh, pour Morgane, nouvelle élève de Gryffondor, petite amie du grand Sirius Black et naine de son état.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de naine, girafe ! S'outra Morgane en tirant la langue à son amie. Tu cherches un truc ?

-Mon écharpe ! Je dois refaire ma valise pour retourner chez les serpy ce soir, tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai … Ton écharpe verte et grise ?

-Celle-là, oui ! Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Kat avec espoir.

-Yep ! Dans la salle commune, avec James.

-Vraiment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ?

-Est-ce qu'on a vraiment envie de savoir ? Demanda Morgane d'un air sombre avant de se tourner vers son chat avant de le lever dans les airs et hurler à plein poumons : MAAAATTOOOOUUUUMMMMEEINIAAATIBABITTIBBBAAA !

-Je descends, si jamais ça t'intéresse.

-Okay, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ! C'est l'histooooiiirrreee de laaaa viiiiiieeee ! S'écria la blonde alors que la brune quittait le dortoir, soulagée de s'éloigner d'une Morgane chantant fort et pas très juste dans ces moments là.

-Dans la salle commune, elle trouva immédiatement les maraudeurs en plein complot visiblement, vu leur mine soucieuse.

-Dites, commença la jeune femme, les quatre se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, surpris, vous auriez pas vu mon écharpe ? La dernière fois que Mo l'a vue, elle était avec toi, James, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Une écharpe ? Pas vu d'écharpe, moi ! Répondit immédiatement James d'un air innocent.

Kathleen souleva un sourcil, pas dupe.

-Je te donne dix minutes pour me la rendre, passer ce délai, Lily Evans entendra des choses pas jolie sur toi …

-Non ! S'exclama James qui apparemment tenait vraiment à sa réputation. J'ai peut-être joué avec un peu trop près du feu …

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Kat.

-Je voulais pas, c'est juste que tu sais … ce genre de couleurs … Ça me donne la gerbe et je la faisais voler un peu, comme Servilus, mauvais mouvement et pouf !

-Pouf ?! J'en ai besoin de cette écharpe, moi ! Il fait froid ! Et j'ai bossé pour me payer les vêtements avec mon salaire, moi ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Je te donnerais une des miennes, proposa James, penaud.

-Et j'aurais l'air de quoi avec une écharpe de Gryffondor autour du cou devant les autres serpentards ? S'outra la jeune femme.

-Bah t'aurais l'air mieux qu'en vert, répondit sèchement Sirius qui avait toujours en horreur les serpentards.

-Mais je suis une serpentarde, je porte du vert, pas du rouge ! C'est comme ça. Je vais pas me cacher parce que tu n'aimes pas ça, si ?

-On se calme, tenta Peter, mal à l'aise.

-Oh, mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Je t'aime bien, moi, je dis juste que les serpentards ne sont pas recommandables. Du tout.

-Tu dirais quoi si je crachais sur les Gryffondors, comme tu le fais, sur les serpentards ? Juste devant toi ?

-Mais il n'y a aucune raison de cracher sur les Gryffondors, ce qui n'est pas le cas des gens de ta maison, il me semble.

-Sirius … Tenta Remus.

-Je te signale que ton frère fait partie de ma maison, siffla Kathleen.

-Justement !

-Justement quoi ?! Il m'a pas l'air bien méchant ! S'indigna t-elle.

-Je dirais plutôt stupide, un mouton.

-Bien sûr.

-Tu ne sais rien de ma famille alors je vais devoir te demander de te la fermer.

-Sirius, ça suffit, fit une voix sèche.

Les cinq élèves se tournèrent vers les escaliers et virent Morgane qui se tenait droite comme un I, son chat dans les bras, le visage fermé.

-Cette discussion ne mène à rien, arrêtez vous tout les deux avant que je ne m'en mêles, menaça t-elle.

-Ton petit-ami est un abruti rempli de préjugés et tu auras beau faire comme si tu le voyais pas, ça ne changera rien ! Gronda Kathleen avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Morgane soupira et lança un regard agacé à Sirius.

-Quoi ? C'est pas moi qu'il l'ait brûlé son écharpe !

-Laissez tomber. C'est une discussion stérile et je ne veux pas prendre parti, lança Morgane. James, je te laisse une heure pour trouver une écharpe pour Kat. Pas une minute de plus !

-Je vais essayer.

-Et tu vas y arriver. Allez, zou ! Hors de ma vue !

James sortit de la salle commune, à la recherche d'une écharpe pour se faire pardonner. Morgane s'installa dans le canapé, avec Remus et Sirius, face à Peter.

-Une dispute pour un truc aussi idiot qu'une écharpe, soupira Remus doucement.

-Il aurait quand même pu le lui dire lui même. Elle a retourné tout le dortoir pour essayer de la trouver, lança Morgane. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va lui en trouver une et tout sera réglée.

-J'espère, souffla Peter qui apparemment n'aimait pas les disputes.

-C'est quoi le problème avec ton frère, Sirius ? Demanda soudainement la blonde, curieuse.

-C'est plus mon frère, ce n'est qu'un abruti qui ne suit que les gens plus fort que lui et qui croit les conneries qu'on lui raconte !

-Sirius, soupira Remus, on a déjà eu cette discussion …

-Bon, je sors, ça me soûle ! Lança le jeune Black

-Attends, je …

-Laisse-le, fit Remus en la retenant fermement par le poignet. Tu vas rien pouvoir tirer de lui maintenant. Il réfléchit pas quand il est dans cet état là.

-Je comprends pas, souffla Morgane en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Tu sais, il fut une époque où Sirius adorait son frère. Mais lorsqu'il a été placé à Gryffondor, une distance s'est installé. Je crois que Sirius espérait aussi que son frère suivrait ces traces à lui … En vain.

-J'imagine qu'il a été déçu, souffla Morgane.

Regulus Black était un de ses personnages préférés dans le livre, il apparaissait très peu ( principalement parce qu'il était mort ) mais elle l'admirait vraiment. Alors elle pensait que Sirius méritait de savoir que son frère n'était pas comme il le pensait au final. Sauf qu'il allait mourir sans que personne ne sache qu'il avait en parti permis à Harry de zigouiller Voldemort. C'était vraiment dommage et injuste. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ça. Elle devrait en parler à Kathleen, même si celle-ci était contre les interventions dans l'histoire. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à la convaincre qu'elles pouvaient faire quelque chose en secret pour Regulus !

-Tu as ta tête des coups foireux, signala Peter.

Morgane l'ignora. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui parle en premier et après aviser. S'il ne voulait pas entrer en communication avec elle, elle en parlera à Kat pour la forcer, mais s'il acceptait qu'elle l'aide sans qu'il ne le sache, son amie n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de la suivre... Oui, c'était un plan foireux.

-Tu m'inquiètes, là, tenta Peter. Tu n'es pas en train de chercher une solution pour que Sirius reparle à son frère, parce que c'est impossible.

-J'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas stupide, lança la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre un coussin pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

Elle aurait bien besoin de faire des recherches sur la famille Black, à la bibliothèque, pour commencer.

-Je vais y aller, moi aussi … J'ai pas fini un de mes devoirs alors je vais emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque. Si quelqu'un pouvait s'assurer que Kat et Sirius se calment, ça serait bien … Lança t-elle à Remus et Peter avant de se lever pour sortir.

Elle espérait bien trouver quelque chose à la bibliothèque mais il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'amadouer le serpentard … Et de l'approcher, accessoirement. La jeune femme soupira, c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée. Kat et elle s'étaient mises d'accord pour faire le moins de dégâts possibles, mais en approchant le jeune homme, elles pouvaient préparer le terrain pour Harry. Elle arriva assez rapidement à la bibliothèque, Madame Pince était assise à son bureau à l'entrée et leva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit, ce qui ne la poussa pas à la saluer pour autant. Elle partit en direction des rayons sur l'histoire, puisqu'il serait logique que le nom des Black apparaisse dans des livres du style « sorcier influents du 20ème siècle » ou des choses dans ce goût. Elle voulait déjà avoir une idée de l'environnement dans lequel les deux garçons avaient baigné.

Approcher Regulus Black ne se ferait pas sans dégâts, si elle n'était pas préparer. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas d'idées sur la façon dont elle pourrait le faire. En tournant au détour d'un rayon, elle perçut soudain la personne sur qui elle voulait se renseigner. Elle hésita, tenter le coup sans préparation ou attendre ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, Morgane n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car elle se prit les pieds dans rien du tout et tomba tête la première sur le parquet, les livres qu'elle portait étalés autour d'elle. La jeune femme grogna. Super, comme ça, elle s'était bien faite remarquer. Elle se releva en grimaçant et se frotta le front, épousseta ses vêtements et ramassa les livres en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder en direction du frère de son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle fut finalement obligée de lever les yeux pour voir où elle allait, elle aperçut qu'il avait en effet bien remarquer sa présence.

Il avait dans les yeux une lueur entre l'exaspération et la moquerie pure et simple.

-Un problème ? Grogna Morgane avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

-C'est bien toi, l'idiote qui sort avec mon abruti de frère, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Morgane se mordit la lèvre, il se prenait pour qui ?

-Je sais pas si je devrais être plus vexée du fait que tu m'aie traitée d'idiote ou parce que tu as insulté mon petit ami, grogna t-elle. Face de pet, ajouta t-elle dans un élan de maturité profonde.

-Si tu ne sais même pas qui tu dois défendre, je te conseille de revoir ton sens des priorités, abrutie, ricana t-il en ramassant ses affaires.

Bon. Phase d'approche numéro une : ratée. Lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, Morgane laissa malencontreusement son pied traîner, le faisant trébucher.

-Oups, fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux d'un air innocent.

Au point où elle en était, autant s'amuser un peu.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu te casses la gueule comme une conne que tu dois te sentir obligée de rendre la pareille aux autres, lui dit-il en la fusillant du regard. Pauvre naine sans cervelle, siffla t-il en partant pour de bon.

-Naine ? Il m'a insulté de naine ? S'écria la blonde avant de se faire houspiller par Madame Pince.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, frère de Sirius, personnage préféré ou pas, elle allait le lui faire payer, si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait demain ou un autre jour. On ne s'en sortait pas aussi facilement !

-Hey, toi ! Le connard de service ! Qui t'as permis de m'insulter comme ça ?!

Regulus se tourna vers elle, clairement agacé, quoique très légèrement curieux.

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'une permission pour ça. Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère sort avec toi que tu vaux quelque chose, tu sais. Contrairement à ce que ces idiotes de filles ont l'air de croire … Il va se lasser de toi, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dès que tu iras dans un sens opposé au sien, soit sûre qu'il t'abandonnera … Maintenant, tu m'excuses ou pas, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que discuter avec une dérangée, ajouta t-il en voyant Severus Rogue arriver dans le couloir. Le jeune homme quitta les lieux avant que Morgane n'ait pu répondre.

Morgane le regarda s'éloigner, le regard vide. Elle soupira et passa une main dans sa tignasse, elle espérait qu'il avait tord, mais elle savait bien que son temps avec Sirius était limité, si jamais leur relation durait jusqu'à la mort de James et Lily, il n'allait pas l'écouter si elle l'empêchait d'aller voir Peter. Il allait partir et ne jamais revenir.

Par le string en dentelle de Merlin, je suis en train de psychoter comme Kat, ça devient grave, murmura t-elle dans sa barbe avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques livres.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

* * *

-Abruti de James, abruti de Sirius ! Grommelait Kat dans son coin depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Elle était partie dans le parc pour profiter du parc enneigé mais elle était furieuse contre ces abrutis et en plus, elle avait froid à la gorge puisqu'elle n'avait plus d'écharpe.

-Yaaaah ! Attends-moi ! Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et aperçut James qui arrivait en courant vers elle, il tenait dans ses bras une écharpe verte et grise. Elle le regarda, intriguée.

-Plutôt rapide, fit-elle remarquer.

-J'ai été obligé de parler à Snivelus. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des sacrifices que je fais pour toi ?

-Il t'a donné une écharpe ?

-Tu rêves ! C'est ton amie de serpentard qui m'a aidé. Je l'ai croisée juste quand elle entrait dans le château, avec ses affaires.

-Bon, ça passera pour cette fois, grogna t-elle en lui arrachant l'écharpe des mains pour l'enrouler autour de son cou glacé. Tu lui as donné de l'argent, j'espère ? Gronda t-elle.

-Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?! S'outra le jeune homme.

-Un gosse de riche. Je t'adore, James, vraiment ... mais faut dire ce qui est, tu as été trop gâté et tu ne te rends pas compte de la valeur des choses.

-Je me rends compte de la valeur de l'amitié, c'est déjà ça, non ? Tenta James pour jouer en sa faveur.

Kathleen se dérida enfin et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime bien, sinon, tu aurais fini la tête dans la cheminée !

-Je suis soulagé, alors. Ton amie la folle m'a également menacé tout à l'heure. C'est pas mon jour …

-Morgane menace tout le monde à longueur de temps, si on devait y prêter attention … ricana la jeune femme. Tiens, ce serait pas Lily, là-bas ? Demanda t-elle en regardant vers l'entrée.

-Ah oui …

-Bah va la voir ! Demande lui si elle a passé un joyeux Noël, si elle a reçu ton cadeau, si elle a acheté de la nouvelle lingerie, je sais pas moi … mais agis !

-Je cours, je vole ! S'exclama James avant de partir à toute allure.

Kathleen rit un peu de le voir si enthousiaste, puis se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas fini sa valise alors que les camarades de Morgane étaient peut-être déjà rentrées dans leur dortoir – ou la porcherie selon son point de vue – puisque Lily était déjà là.

Elle soupira, serra sa nouvelle écharpe contre son cou et se décida à rentrer. Johanna méritait par ailleurs un remerciement. Et puis, elle lui avait un peu manqué quand même, elle s'était attachée à sa maison, mine de rien. Malgré le fait qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour en sortir au début de l'année. Kathleen avait sa place parmi les serpentards, elle ne pouvait le nier. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle s'était tant énervée contre Sirius. On ne critiquait pas sa maison impunément. Elle fit le chemin inverse pour retourner dans la tour gryffondor et prendre sa valise.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Peter lorsqu'elle passa le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Un peu, disons que je ne suis plus fâchée contre James …

-Tant mieux, souffla Remus. Au fait, tu as croisé Morgane ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Elle est partie après avoir envoyé James te chercher une écharpe. Sirius est revenu mais pas elle, répondit Peter.

-Et elle avait sa tête des mauvais coups, signala Remus.

Kathleen eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Vous parliez de quoi avant qu'elle ne parte ? Demanda t-elle.

Remus lui expliquait pourquoi Sirius ne supportait pas la mention de son frère.

-Je vois … Alors elle prépare sûrement un mauvais coup. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aura pas fait trop de dégâts. Mais j'ai une valise à finir alors ça ne serra pas moi qui gérerait ça pour l'instant !

-Ah oui, tu retournes dans ton dortoir … Se souvint Remus.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme on dit ! Lui répondit Kat en souriant avant de remonter le plus vite possible dans le dortoir.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser les camarades de Morgane et surtout pas Alice, qui, même si elle n'avait plus rien contre, se méfiait tout de même des deux jeunes femmes. Une chance que James ait accosté Lily, ses copines étaient probablement restées non loin pour directement avoir des potins et voir James se prendre ou non, un coup de poing. Elle termina de rassembler ses affaires et fit léviter sa valise avec aisance. Les efforts que Morgane et elle devaient mettre dans l'apprentissage de leurs leçons étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que pour les autres mais elles commençaient toutes les deux à bien s'en sortir. Elle adressa un signe de main aux deux Gryffondors – Sirius était probablement en train de bouder dans sa chambre – et sortit de la salle commune pour aller dans la sienne.

-Severus ! Jo ! S'exclama t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune. Joyeux Noël et bonne année !

Se faisant, elle alla serrer son amie dans ses bras et hésita à en faire de même avec Severus. Finalement, elle lui fit une accolade amicale, ce qui n'empêcha pas les joues du serpentard de rougir.

-Les français sont tous aussi … tactiles ? Demanda t-il lorsqu'elle mit fin à l'accolade.

-C'est parce que vous m'avez manqué ! Sourit-elle avant de se dépêcher de monter ranger sa valise pour ensuite redescendre et voir que les deux serpentards n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?

-Assez bonne, oui ! Je me suis bien amusée, sourit Johanna. Je te remercies pour ton cadeau, d'ailleurs, il m'a fait très plaisir !

-Vraiment ? Tant mieux, alors ! Et tu as aimé le livre de potion que je t'ai envoyé, Severus ? Demanda Kat en sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'interroger sur ces vacances à l'impasse du tisseur.

-Oui, c'est un très bon livre, dit-il avec un sourire hésitant. Je te remercie. Au fait, ta sœur s'amuse à insulter tous les serpentards ou elle a ses préférés ?

-Pas que je saches, répondit Kat, soupçonneuse. Pourquoi ?

-Elle s'en est pris à Regulus, tout à l'heure …

Le visage de la jeune femme se figea pendant un bref instant avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

-J'imagine qu'elle avait une raison … ou peut-être pas. J'ai jamais dis que j'avais réussi à la comprendre. Parfois, ce qu'elle fait est trop tordu ou trop con pour que je comprennes …

-C'est quand même assez bizarre, fit remarquer Johanna.

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien … Normalement, mis à part avec Rabastan … elle ne cherche pas les embrouilles. Et Regulus est plutôt du genre calme et réservé …

-Je lui en parlerais, promit Kathleen qui avait bien l'intention d'aller voir Morgane à ce sujet, de toute façon.

-Elle ferait mieux de faire attention quand même. Se mettre Rabastan à dos, c'est une chose mais se mettre Regulus à dos, s'en est une autre, dit Severus d'un ton sérieux.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Demanda Kat en haussant un sourcil, amusée.

-Non. Mais c'est ta sœur. Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton plat.

-Bon, je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Je lui en parlerais demain, lança Kat avant de rejoindre son dortoir, suivie de Jo qui lui racontait comment le garçon qui l'avait abordé à une soirée pendant les vacances était magnifique.

Lorsque Morgane vit Kathleen, une semaine plus tard, poser ses affaires silencieusement devant elle et la toiser d'un regard froid, elle déglutit. Kat ne se mettait presque jamais en colère mais son silence était parfois plus révélateur que les cris que Morgane pouvait proférer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la blonde.

-A toi de me le dire, répondit Kathleen. Ça va faire une semaine que j'essaye de te parler seule à seule mais on dirait que tu m'évites … Comme lorsque tu fais une bêtise …

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Morgane en la regardant dans les yeux, un air de défi brillant dans ceux-ci.

-C'est justement parce que tu vois de quoi je parles que tu me regardes comme ça, siffla Kat en s'asseyant en face de son amie.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel puis les reposa sur elle, attendant qu'elle l'accuse.

-Tu as été parler à Regulus Black ! Murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

-Il m'a provoqué, nuance ! Je me suis cassée la figure devant lui et il s'est moqué en m'insultant moi et Sirius, répliqua t-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, puisque cet incident avait vraiment eu lieu.

-Tu l'aurais abordé quand même, tôt ou tard, accusa Kathleen à voix basse. Je te connais mieux que toi même, jeune fille ! Je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord, on n'intervient pas dans l'histoire !

-Mais …

-Je sais que c'est ton personnage préféré et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas juste ! Mais zut à la fin, tu comptais me mettre devant le fait accompli ?

-Je te répètes que c'était un accident et bien sûr que c'est injuste ! Mais je m'étais dit que le sauver ne pouvait pas avoir d'impact négatif, je veux dire, on pourrait même donner un petit coup de pouce à Harry, si on se débrouille pas trop trop mal. On récupère le collier et on le garde avec nous. Quelque chose comme ça. Mais si vraiment tu veux pas, alors je le ferais toute seule, répondit la blonde, un air de défi clairement affiché sur son visage pâle.

-Arrêtes, tu veux bien? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Et puis, vu comment c'est partit, ça ne fonctionnera jamais, il peut pas t'encadrer ! Répliqua son amie. Et t'as pensé à Sirius, tu fais quoi s'il apprend que tu te rapproches de son frère ?!

-Bah … Je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne le sache pas, répondit Morgane, avec une moue ennuyée.

-Si moi, je suis au courant, combien de temps avant que les maraudeurs ne le sachent ?

-Toi c'est pas pareil, c'est sûrement Rogue qui t'en a parlé ! Il va pas s'amuser à aller parler à James ou Sirius …

-Mais il n'est peut-être pas le seul témoin ! Morgane, réfléchis, s'il te plaît, pour une fois !

-Mais c'est tout réfléchi ! Je vais le sauver avec ou sans toi ! S'exclama t-elle, un peu fort.

-Moins fort ! Ordonna Kat. Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et ouvre les yeux, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne le connais même pas !

-Pour l'instant.

-Tu vas faire du mal à beaucoup de monde, si tu fais ça, Morgane … Souffla Kat, déçue.

Morgane soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver Sirius. Mais elle voulait qu'il sache que son frère allait à un moment passer de son côté, elle ne voulait pas que Regulus meurt en abruti fini. Même si, apparemment, il en était un.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas, dit-elle déterminée.

-Bien, souffla Kat sèchement en se levant. Ne comptes pas sûr moi pour réparer tes erreurs …

-Il n'y aura pas d'erreurs !

-J'espère pour toi, Morgane.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en regardant son amie sortir de la bibliothèque. Au fond, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait réussir. Elle soupira puis laissa sa tête tomber sur l'énorme livre ouvert devant elle.

-C'est la merde, souffla t-elle.

* * *

Alors? Contentes d'avoir enfin vu Regulus?

Vous pensez quoi du plan de Morgane? Elle va réussir où va empirer les choses?

Vous aurez de nouveau le droit à Regugu dans le prochain chapitre promis ;)

J'ose espérer qu'il y aura des reviews ;D Vous pensez que Regulus va servir à quoi dans cette fic?

A très bientôt!

ps: Juste pour que vous y pensiez un peu: 69 visiteurs sur le chapitre précédent et 13 reviews, donc 56 lecteurs ont pas laissé de review, on vous voit hein. Vous vous rendez compte que vous nous faites de la peine? C'est pas super respectueux de juste passer comme ça.

(Bien évidemment, on est ravies des reviews qu'on reçoit, et le nombre en soit est pas important, c'est surtout de voir qu'autant de personnes ne prennent pas la peine de nous dire qu'ils aiment ou pas et ne nous montrent pas qu'ils apprécient nos efforts)


	21. Celles qui étaient dupées

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle, enfin pour nous, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Mila va peut-être bientôt sortir de l'hôpital ! Alors espérez avec moi, d'accord ?**

Bon, le délai a été assez court pour ceux qui avaient l'intention de mettre une review, comme nous n'avons pas posté comme d'habitude le Mercredi. Donc, on va dire que pour une fois, vous avez une excuse. Un grand merci à ceux qui ont tout de même trouvé le temps de le faire ! MillyBlueBird, Neiflheim, Lizzia0901, EmmaUneLectrice, Maluna, Niris, CandyMyla et AddictDoctorWho !

**On vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Rukie&amp;Mila**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

**Celles qui étaient dupées **

Regulus Black était tranquillement installé dans une salle abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il avait quitté la bibliothèque depuis qu'une chieuse blonde ne cessait de venir l'emmerder, quasiment tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Ces nerfs étant mis à dures épreuves, il avait fini par s'exiler dans cette salle mais c'était s'en compter sur une jeune femme particulièrement déterminée qui avait à sa disposition la carte du maraudeur.

\- Salut ! S'exclama t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, Merlin ? Murmura Regulus, désespéré.

Morgane afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Aw, il faut pas rejeter la faute sur Merlin !

\- Dégage.

\- Je commence à m'habituer à ton attitude des plus impolies.

Regulus décida de rester muet. Elle allait bien finir pas se lasser, non ?

\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas froncer autant les sourcils, tu vas finir rider avant l'âge.

\- Bon, ça suffit, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? S'exclama t-il malgré lui.

Il en avait vraiment ras le cul de cette gonzesse et encore, c'était dit gentiment ! Morgane le regarda, soudainement perdue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il craque aussi facilement et n'avait pas encore préparer son discours. Elle avança donc vers lui et pris place sur la chaise en face du jeune homme, gagnant un tout petit peu temps.

\- Je … Je suis pas sûre, en fait, souffla t-elle.

\- Comment ça, pas sûre ?! Tu vas pas me dire que tu me fais chier depuis deux semaines parce que ça t'amuses ? Merlin … T'es pas amoureuse de moi quand même ?!

Morgane se sentit vexée en le voyant s'horrifier ainsi. Non mais oh !

\- T'as craqué ton slip, mon coco, fit-elle choquée. Ce serait pas plutôt le contraire ? Pour que tu te fasses des idées pareilles, il faudrait que tu en ai un peu envie, non ? Demanda t-elle en plissant les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ce fut au tour de Regulus d'afficher une mine choquée, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ça.

\- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, petite. Mais puisque je ressembles énormément à … ton petit ami, dit-il à la place de « mon frère », j'ai l'habitude que les filles reportent leur attention sur moi, une fois jetées.

Il grimaça en se souvenant de détails qui échappaient à Morgane.

\- Passons, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'emmerdes, je te prierais d'arrêter.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, c'était à sa façon de s'exprimer et de se tenir qu'on voyait que Regulus était un parfait sang-pur bien élevé. Lorsque ça ne se limitait qu'à ça et non à la magie noire, c'était plutôt amusant.

\- Écoutes, commença t-elle en laissant passer le « petite » pour cette fois.

\- Je crois que j'ai suffisamment écouté tes idioties …

\- Un peu de respect pour tes aînées ! S'indigna t-elle, agacée qu'il lui ait coupé la parole.

Regulus haussa un sourcil mais garda silence.

\- Je voudrais des renseignements, sur Sirius, votre famille et tout le merdier qui va avec. Le pourquoi du comment et tout ça. J'ai personne d'autre à qui demander ça.

\- J'ai pas du tout envie de répondre à tes questions, va lui demander à lui, c'est pas moi qui sort avec lui.

\- Il manquerait plus que ça. Inceste Black, ricana Morgane. Sérieusement, il se braque et part quand on en parle, alors si tu fais ça pour moi, je ferais quelque chose pour toi.

\- Sauf qu'il n'y a rien qu'une sang de bourbe dans ton genre pourrait m'apporter.

\- Tu te trompes, lui dit-elle sèchement en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux. Tu te trompes, Regulus. Je peux t'aider … Fais moi confiance.

\- Il manquerait plus que ça ! S'outra le jeune homme en prenant ses affaires. Que ce soit clair entre nous, mon frère est mort l'année de ses onze ans à mes yeux, compris ? Il n'y a rien que je puisses te dire de plus et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi. Et je ne te ferais jamais confiance !

Il ouvrit la porte mais se tourna vers elle.

\- J'ai été patient jusqu'à présent, mais si tu continues, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser le savoir des Black sur ta personne, j'espère que tu m'as bien compris.

\- Le savoir des Black, ricana t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je te laisse tranquille, t'en fais pas. Mais je te paris tout ce que tu veux, qu'un jour, ce sera toi qui viendra vers moi, lança t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude pour sortir en première. Crétin fini …

Elle attendit de passer le coin du couloir pour être sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir et s'appuya contre le mur, frustrée. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait la voir lorsqu'il aurait compris qu'il fallait se débarrasser de Voldemort et non l'aider, si elle était encore là … Mais avec l'orgueil dont était pourvu les Black, c'était drôlement mal parti. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé, tout à coup. Juste parce qu'elle avait parlé de confiance … Ce gamin ne devait vraiment pas aller bien dans sa tête ! Pensa t-elle.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et Morgane ne s'était plus approchée de Regulus Black. Kat l'avait remarqué et en avait été satisfaite. Sirius et elle avaient mis de côté l'incident des vacances. Tout était redevenu normal, à peu près.

\- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

\- James, ça fait une bonne demie heure que tu nous casses les oreilles avec ça, grogna Morgane qui essayait de se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Devoir plutôt difficile d'ailleurs.

\- Mais je suis avec Lily, non mais tu te rends compte ?! Merci mille fois pour le livre !

\- Mais de rien.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que c'est grâce à ça que tu as conclu ? Fit Remus, surpris.

\- Et si !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Impossible, dit Peter.

\- Je reviens, lança Morgane en attrapant ses affaires.

Elle allait se trouver un coin dans la bibliothèque ou bien une salle de classe pour finir ce fichu devoir. Et si elle croisait Slughorn, elle le lui fourrait dans les fesses ! Mais elle ne tomba pas sur Slughorn mais sur Kat en pleine discussion avec … rêvait-elle ? Regulus Black ! Elle était gonflée de lui faire la morale, celle-là !

Regulus sembla remarquer Morgane car il fit une grimace et salua Kathleen pour partir finalement dans l'autre sens.

\- Alors toi, tu as du culot ! S'exclama Morgane, furieuse en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu m'as interdit de faire ! S'indigna t-elle.

\- Il est dans ma maison, Morgane.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Demanda la blonde, curieuse.

\- T'es jalouse ou quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi.

\- On parlait Quidditch, figure-toi que Regulus est un excellent attrapeur et qu'il me donne des conseils pour voler.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé … de lui parler de tu sais quoi ?

\- Non. J'y vais progressivement, avec tact, chose que tu n'as visiblement pas su faire puisqu'il m'a presque menacé de me tuer si je venais de ta part. J'ai l'impression que tu as traumatisé ce pauvre garçon, mais passons.

Kathleen lança un regard gênée à son amie.

\- J'ai réfléchis, en fait … J'étais vraiment furieuse contre toi, tu sais, mais … tu avais l'air si triste ces derniers jours que … je me suis dit que ça valait peut-être la peine de faire quelque chose.

Morgane soupira et se calma, puis adressa un sourire à son amie.

\- De toute façon, je sors avec son frère et je suis à Gryffondor. C'était peine perdue d'établir un contact avec lui.

\- C'est sûr, mais au moins tu peux être bien sûre qu'il va se souvenir de toi. Il te fuit comme la peste pour je-ne-sais quelle raison.

\- Je t'avoue que j'en sais rien. Il a rien dit de plus sur moi ?

\- Mise à part que tu étais une naine cinglée bonne à mettre à St Mangouste à l'étage psychiatrie, non, je ne crois pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore de la marge avec Regulus, le temps ne presse pas.

\- Moui … Soupira Morgane. Tu as fini le devoir de potion ?

\- Hier, avec l'aide de Severus. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un O la dernière fois, je crois que j'ai trouvé une matière où je m'en sors pas trop mal !

\- Je vois, parce que celui-ci est plus difficile que les autres, je m'en sors plutôt bien d'ordinaire mais en ce moment, j'ai du mal à me concentrer et en plus James vient de se mettre en couple avec Lily, comme tu le sais déjà, et il est en train de le dire à la planète entière. Va te concentrer quant il est en train de déclamer son amour à Evans à côté de toi quand tu essayes de travailler, fit Morgane à toute vitesse. Bon je veux le faire toute seule, donc je ne vais pas copier sur toi. Retournes parler à Regulus ou je ne sais qui. Amuses-toi, va chercher le sexy Serdaigle !

Sur ce, la jeune femme s'assit, ouvrit son bouquin et se plongea dedans.

\- Euh ok … fit Kat en la laissant, riant intérieurement.

Kathleen réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Regulus devait être loin à présent. Severus travaillait à la bibliothèque et Johanna finissait son devoir de divination. Elle décida finalement de profiter des dernières neiges, même si c'était beaucoup moins amusant seule. Cette fois bien armée de son écharpe, elle se rendit dans le parc de Poudlard, fit un saut pour saluer Hagrid – avec qui Morgane et elle avaient sympathisé – et s'installa près du lac sur un rocher tout en sortant un carnet à dessin de son sac.

\- C'est joli ce que tu fais, fit une voix près de son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se redressa, s'apprêta à lancer une insulte bien sentie à la personne qui avait osé la déranger mais se tût lorsqu'elle aperçut celui que Morgane avait surnommé « le Serdaigle sexy ».

\- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla t-elle un peu surprise.

\- Désolé, c'était pas le but, s'excusa t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

\- C'est rien, lui sourit-elle. C'est drôle, ma sœur m'a parlé de toi, il y a quoi … une demie heure ?

\- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait à mon propos ? Demanda t-il en s'installant sur le même rocher qu'elle.

\- Euh … Rien ?

Il souleva un sourcil, amusé.

\- Elle a parlé de moi mais n'a rien dit ?

Kat se tourna vers son carnet pour le fermer et ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Elle devrait se concentrer sur son copain plutôt que de parler d'autres garçons.

La jeune femme hoqueta :

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, enfin !

\- C'est juste qu'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ça ne va pas bien entre eux deux, répondit Luke en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce ne sont que de stupides rumeurs, mentit à moitié Kathleen. Franchement, Luke, il y a toujours des disputes dans un couple, et ça vaut mieux que de ne pas en avoir !

\- Alors, pourquoi elle parlait de moi ?

\- Pour rien, j'ai dis, grommela Kat.

Elle n'allait pas lui dire que sa « sœur » lui avait dit de chercher sexy serdaigle !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Kat qui commençait à être agacée.

\- Comme ça, répondit-il.

\- Et bah, elle parlait de toi, comme ça ! Pour ne rien dire. Elle faisait simplement remarquer que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas parlé. C'est tout.

\- D'accord.

Kathleen lui lança un regard franchement agacé.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça …

\- Je suis censée te regarder comment, alors ?

\- Tu es susceptible …

\- C'est une question ?

\- Une affirmation, rit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Kat ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un petit sourire amusé.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça fait quelques temps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, fit-il. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Très bonnes, répondit-elle en riant. Et toi ?

\- Plutôt bonne, je dirais.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, un peu de tout et de rien, même si Kat avait parfois l'impression dérangeante qu'il cherchait à lui soutirer des informations sur elle.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur, dans la vie ? Lui demanda t-il au cours de la conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas …

\- Vraiment ? Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Répondit Kat en haussant un sourcil. J'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime. Comme tout le monde, vu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt logique.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis claustrophobe, avoua t-il finalement après quelques secondes. Tu ne le répètes pas, hein ?

\- A qui veux-tu que je le répètes, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- A personne, c'est juste que … les gens profitent toujours des faiblesses des autres, donc …

\- Tu ne dois pas connaître le bon type de personne, alors, si tu n'as même pas confiance en tes amis, fit remarquer Kathleen. Morgane sait tout de moi et j'en suis heureuse car elle comprends sans que je ne doive tout lui expliquer. Ça fait du bien, tu sais, d'avoir au moins une personne avec qui tu peux être toi même …

Luke la regarda, envieux, puis soupira.

\- Franchement, en ce moment, même nos meilleurs amis peuvent devenir nos ennemis.

\- Je vois très mal Morgane essayer de me tuer dans mon sommeil.

\- Les gens changent, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il était clair et net qu'il avait un truc sur le cœur.

\- Rien, lui dit-il avec un sourire faussement détendu. Je dois y aller, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir … A plus tard !

\- … A plus tard, répéta Kat perplexe.

Lorsque Morgane sortit de la bibliothèque, les heures étaient bien avancées et il faisait déjà sombre dans le château. Elle allait tourner à gauche au bout du couloir quand elle surprit une conversation.

\- J'ai surpris la blonde Kerrien plusieurs fois avec Regulus Black, murmurait une voix inconnue.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda la voix d'une jeune femme que Morgane savait avoir déjà entendue.

\- Absolument !

\- Parfait … Vraiment, parfait !

Elle avait une folle envie de sauter devant eux, faire voler ses cheveux et dire « alors, on parle de moi ? ». Mais elle ne le fit pas. A la place, elle ouvrit discrètement son sac et en sortit un vieux parchemin, elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne venait et tapota la carte du maraudeur, tout en écoutant l'échange.

\- Il faut commencer à en parler autour de nous, la rumeur va se répandre comme de la poudre de cheminette.

Elle grimaça et chercha l'endroit où elle se trouvait à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'elle trouva son prénom, elle en vit deux autres à côté du sien et écarquilla les yeux. Kathleen n'allait pas aimer ça … Et Sirius non plus s'il entendait ces rumeurs. Merlin, que devait-elle faire ? Les voix diminuèrent pour finalement s'atteindre.

\- Morgane ? Appela la voix de Peter qui passait par là.

Heureusement, elle avait rangé la carte quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude …

\- J'imagine que je dois avoir une sale tête dans ce cas, fit-elle en essayant de rire.

\- T'es sûre que ça va, on dirait que tu vas vomir ?! Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, non. S'empressa t-elle de répondre. Je … je … euh …

Peter la fixa, pas dupe.

\- Je crois qu'on va retourner à la salle commune, décréta t-il en l'entraînant par le bras.

\- Peter ? Lança Morgane d'une petite voix sur le chemin.

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que les gens trahissent leurs amis ?

Le maraudeur sembla surpris par la question.

\- Si tu trahis tes amis, c'est que tu ne les aimes pas autant que tu le fais croire, dit-il durement. Ou que tu n'as vraiment plus le choix et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit excusable pour autant.

Morgane le regarda, surprise. Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire de Peter, ce garçon si loyal et gentil, le futur traite de Lily et James alors qu'il semblait condamner la trahison plus que n'importe quoi ?

Une fois dans la salle commune, Peter se dirigea vers ses amis et Morgane le suivit d'un pas traînant. Il leur chuchota quelque chose et Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t-il, soucieux.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.

\- T'as l'air malade, dit-il en passant une main sous sa frange pour voir si elle avait de la température. Peter nous a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé au beau milieu d'un couloir en train de zoner complètement.

\- Je vais bien, je t'assures, Sirius. Je crois juste que des gens veulent faire circuler des rumeurs sur moi …

\- Des rumeurs ? S'étonna t-il

\- Oui. Alors, quoi que tu entendes, ne les crois pas, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien de vrai dedans, mentit la jeune femme.

Elle préférait prévenir que guérir, car il était certain que dans deux jours tout au plus, toute l'école ferait circuler ces rumeurs.

\- L'un de vous a vu Kat, aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle aux garçons.

\- Euh, à part ce matin, en cours, non. Pourquoi ? Interrogea Remus.

\- Je dois lui parler, murmura t-elle avant de monter dans le dortoir pour poser son sac.

Lily et Alice étaient en train de discuter sur le lit de cette dernière lorsqu'elle entra. La blonde leur adressa un sourire avant de poser son sac et s'agenouiller au pied de son lit pour sortir discrètement la carte pour trouver Kat. Elle était en train de se diriger vers sa salle commune. En courant, elle allait pouvoir l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'y entre. Elle se leva rapidement et sortit en courant de son dortoir sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

* * *

Kathleen marchait d'un pas las dans les couloirs de l'école, encore perplexe de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Luke, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette, prête à se défendre en cas de besoin.

\- Morgane ? S'étonna t-elle en voyant la blonde arriver à bout de souffle. Mo ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ressembles à un cadavre !

La jeune femme plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses et se baissa pour reprendre son souffle. Kat la regarda faire.

\- Je m'inquiète un peu, là.

\- J'ai entendu … une conversation, finit-elle par dire avec difficulté. Des rumeurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout le monde va dire que je vois Regulus alors que je suis avec Sirius. Tout le monde va penser que je le trompe !

\- Mais qui as dit ça ? T'as entendu qui ?! Demanda Kathleen en essayant de rester calme, il en fallait bien une qui pense convenablement dans ce genre de situation et Morgane n'était pas celle-ci, pour le coup.

\- Tu vas pas aimer, souffla Morgane. Je … C'était Lizie. Lizie de mon dortoir et … Johanna.

\- Jo ? Répéta Kathleen. Mais enfin … non ! Elles ne se connaissent même pas, elles ne se parlent jamais …

\- La carte ne mens pas, murmura Morgane.

\- C'est pas possible, continua Kat.

\- Puisque je te le dis !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir ! Fit Morgane. Je crois pas leur avoir fait quoique ce soit. Tu penses que Lizie …

\- Elle serait amoureuse de Sirius ?

\- C'est elle qui a dit « Parfait, parfait ! » à la fin de la conversation. Donc c'est elle qui veut me nuire. Et puis, il y a ton amie ou pseudo amie, qui est dans le coup. Alors, elle, je sais pas ce que je lui as fais. La seule explication est qu'elle veut te faire du mal.

\- C'est stupide, Morgane.

\- Le gars qu'elle voulait avait des vues sur toi !

Kathleen voulut la contredire, mais c'était affreusement vrai. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Severus a parlé de Regulus et toi devant elle …

\- Tu vois ! Bon sang, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient … s'énerva Morgane, furieuse.

\- Je comprends pas … Elles se foutent de nous depuis … depuis le début ?

\- Je vais tout faire péter ! S'exclama Morgane.

\- C'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, contenant difficilement sa colère.

\- Calme toi, Mo !

\- Désolée, elles vont ruiner ma relation, je peux pas trop me calmer. Je suis presque sûre que lorsque je vais retourner là-bas, tout le monde en aura entendu parler. Je suis tellement déçue …

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Il faut qu'elles comprennent qu'on ne cherche pas les problèmes avec nous, affirma Kathleen.

\- J'ai pas d'idées, là, j'arrive même pas à penser normalement. Et toi ? Demanda Morgane en arrêtant le marcher en rond.

\- Pour arrêter la rumeur, il faudrait montrer que ça te fait rire, plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être inventer un truc tellement énorme que les gens penseront qu'on se paye leur tête … Mais concernant nos taupes, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, répondit Kat avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter longtemps de voir leur sale tronche sous mon nez, gronda Morgane, furieuse. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Regulus dise que c'est vrai, surtout que si on réfléchit un peu, Regulus et moi n'avons rien à faire ensemble, je n'ai absolument aucune raison de lui parler et vice versa. Il suffit de dire qu'il ma bousculé. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Non ?

\- C'est censé être ton amant, ou un truc du genre, je doutes qu'on prenne sa parole en compte, tu vois … souffla Kat. Mais toujours est-il qu'on ne s'attaque pas à nous impunément !

* * *

Rebondissement inattendu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Alors, certaines ont regretté de ne pas avoir assez vu Regulus, le passage avec lui vous a-t-il- plu ?

Que pensez-vous de Luke ?

Et surtout ... Surtout ... Que pensez-vous du complot Lizie/Johanna ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ? Que vont faire les filles pour empêcher les rumeurs ?

Dans le prochain épisode (chapitre), la menace sera plus forte que jamais !

* * *

**La chanson du Samedi : **

**Je voudrais une reviewww ! **

**Oh, laissez s'en pour nous. **

**Tu te caches, on ne te voit plus, **

**Dis, que fais-tu ? **

**On n'attends plus que toiiii ! **

Parodie de "Je voudrais un Bonhomme de neige" à l'attention du lecteur fantôme 


	22. Celle qui avait de la fièvre

Coucou tout le monde!

Je suis désolée, je passe en coup de vent, j'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos review!

Merci à AddictDoctorWho, EmmaUneLectrice, Neiflheim, lizzia0901, MillyBlueBird, Maluna, SnoozPower, Cannelle Black, TheFanne &amp; caro-hearts

C'est dommage parce que je voulais répondre à celle de Tcha mais bon, dans un sens elle repassera probablement pas par ici donc c'est pas important. Je vais juste repreciser deux trois trucs rapidement!:

Cette fic est à la base une "crack-fic", on a commencé à vraiment faire attention à ce qu'on faisait qu'assez récemment, donc c'est normal que parfois ça soit du grand n'importe quoi. Donc s'en plaindre est stupide puisque on l'a précisé dès le début. Je dirais qu'on a commencer à faire attention (enfin plus ou moins) à partir du moment où il y a le problème avec Lizie et Jo, donc maintenant, et vu que rien n'était prévu avant c'est normal que ça sorte un peu de nulle part. On écrivait pour nous "surprendre" nous même en quelque sorte xD

Bref, je vais juste dire un petit truc qu'il ne faut pas prendre mal ou personnellement, mais il y a une différence entre critiquer et juste balancer des méchancetés. Les arguments, c'est ce qui différencie une critique d'une review désagréable. C'est sur, être derrière un ordinateur, ça donne du courage. Surtout quand c'est posté anonymement et qu'on ne peut même pas répondre en privé.

Enfin, peu importe. Rukie avait dit que je sortirai peut-être bientôt de l'hopital mais en fait non, finalement ils savent pas (oui, je suis de très mauvaise humeur, j'en suis à ma quatrième semaine ici, je peux pas sortir de la chambre, je suis reliée à des machines, je suis alergique à leur putain de sctoch de merde, je suis toute seule, je me fais chier, on m'a rasé le crâne et j'ai un bandage super lourd autour de la tête)

Oh et Regulus est important pour l'histoire, c'est mon personnage favori et qu'il ne sert en aucun cas de faire-valoir!

J'arrête avec mes histoires,

j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII:**

**Celle qui avait de la fièvre:**

Dire que se rendre calmement dans leur dortoir respectif avait été difficile était un euphémisme. Lorsque Morgane était remontée dans sa salle commune, les garçons s'étaient inquiétés mais elle leur avait annoncé ne pas vouloir en parler pour l'instant. Le pire fut de monter dans son dortoir et croiser le sourire hypocrite de cette chère Lizie, la seule qui avait été sympathique avec elle depuis le début de l'année. Morgane s'était retenue de lui sauter dessus et de lancer son chaton à l'attaque. Au lieu de ça, elle lui avait sourit et raconté calmement comment elle avait galéré sur son devoir de potion.

Dans la salle commune des serpentards, c'était d'autant plus difficile que Kathleen s'était sincèrement attachée à Johanna. Alors la voir et faire comme si de rien n'était, c'était pire que de la torture. Mais elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Déjà, il fallait attendre de voir l'ampleur que pouvait prendre les rumeurs. Ensuite, les deux pestes hypocrites ne devaient pas se rendre compte qu'elles avaient été découvertes. Et pour cela, il fallait agir comme d'habitude.

Lorsque Morgane descendit dans la salle commune le lendemain matin, elle fut l'une des premières, la nuit avait été particulièrement longue et pénible. Elle avait cherché des idées pour se venger, mais surtout, pour faire disparaître cette rumeur au plus vite. Et elle était tout particulièrement angoissée de voir comment allait réagir Sirius. Elle n'avait donc pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et avait été obligée de passer pas mal de temps dans ses produits de beauté pour dissimuler ses cernes et son teint gris aux yeux des autres. Il fallait qu'elle ait l'air le plus naturelle possible.

\- Oh ! Tu es déjà debout ? Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et aperçut Lizie qui descendait les escaliers.

\- Oui, je me suis réveillée tôt et impossible de me rendormir, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je me lève.

\- Pourtant, tu n'es pas du matin …

\- Je sais, rit Morgane tout en s'imaginant lui enfoncer son poing dans la bouche, jusqu'au coude, pour enfin lui arracher le coeur de ses propres mains.

\- Tu m'as l'air fatiguée, tout de même, s'inquiéta – faussement – Lizie.

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve avec des hamburgers géants qui envahissaient Poudlard pour manger les élèves, ça m'a perturbé, mentit avec aplomb Morgane alors que Lizie éclatait de rire.

Son rire lui semblait étrangement vulgaire et criard depuis hier, songea Morgane, drôle comme la colère pouvait changer la perception des choses …

La jeune femme lui sourit puis recommença à parler :

\- Je vais attendre un peu, avant de descendre.

\- Tu attends Sirius ? Demanda Lizie, avec un peu trop d'empressement.

\- Oui, répondit Morgane en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

\- Vous êtes mignons, décréta sa camarade de dortoir en gloussant.

Les mains de Morgane formèrent deux poings, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui dire ça, en face, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'avait poignardé dans le dos et avait peut-être détruit sa relation avec Sirius ? Salope, pensa la blonde en la fusillant intérieurement.

\- Je dois faire un petit truc alors je descends, je te retrouverais peut-être pour le petit-déjeuner ! S'exclama t-elle en sortant.

Un petit truc à faire … Morgane fut prise d'un dilemme cornélien : la suivre ou attendre Sirius. Que faire ? Elle n'avait de toute façon pas la cape d'invisibilité et même si elle ne s'était pas faite repérer la dernière fois, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aurait autant de chance cette fois-ci. En plus, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle arrive en même temps que Sirius dans la grande salle ? Ou peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille seule ? Non, si elle arrivait seule, cela pourrait attirer les soupçons. Morgane soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en tailleur. Les prochains jours allaient être tout particulièrement éprouvants. Au bout d'un petit moment, les élèves arrivaient dans la salle commune puis partaient tranquillement pour rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Morgane vit finalement apparaître Remus, qui s'installa à côté d'elle, la mine soucieuse.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse ? Lui demanda t-il bien que Sirius l'ait sûrement mis au courant de possibles rumeurs.

Morgane jeta un regard inquiet dans la salle commune, elle avait merdé en parlant aux garçons des rumeurs alors qu'elles n'avaient pas encore circulé. Ça sous-entendait qu'elle savait qui était derrière tout ça et les garçons n'auraient peut-être pas la patience pour faire justice.

\- Je suis pas encore sûre de ce qui me tracasse, comme tu dis, commença t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'était pas une question où tu peux répondre par oui ou non.

\- Je sais.

\- Morgane, gronda Remus.

\- Non, s'il te plaît. Parles-moi d'autres choses, pour me changer les idées … demanda t-elle, les yeux faussement suppliants.

Remus soupira mais céda.

\- Peter et moi .. on a trouvé ton livre très amusant. On a dû mal à comprendre comment ça a pu aider James, mais bon …

\- J'imagine que seul les esprits supérieurs comme James et moi pouvons comprendre la subtilité de mes écrits, déclara la jeune femme en lui adressant un rictus victorieux.

\- T'es quand même pas mal allumée, observa Remus, habitué à la voir faire et dire des choses étranges.

\- Cela contribue à mon charme indéniable et sans limite !

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, se moqua Remus.

\- Et d'abord, pourquoi vous l'avez lu, mon livre ? Demanda Morgane. Peter cherche une petite amie ?

\- Ah … ça, tu vois avec lui, rit Remus.

\- Oh ! Par Merlin ! Peter a des vues sur quelqu'un ?! Il faut que tu me dises ! S'exclama t-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour le secouer.

\- Du calme, dit-il avec peine. Je t'ai dis de voir ça avec lui.

\- Si c'est vrai, alors je vais l'aider à conquérir sa donzelle !

\- Je pense pas qu'il te fasse confiance pour ça. Vu le mal que Sirius a eu pour faire de toi sa petite amie, j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois très douée avec les relations amoureuses. Pour les relations humaines, en général.

Morgane lui adressa une moue dégoûtée puis commença à bouder.

\- Je le saurais de toute façon, bougonna t-elle pour la forme.

\- Je n'en doutes pas une seconde, se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Remus, que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle boude de si bon matin ? S'exclama une voix taquine derrière eux.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sirius, fit Remus en se tournant vers son ami.

Morgane se tourna également vers lui, avec un peu d'appréhension et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Bonjour, rit Sirius avant de venir vers eux. James et Peter vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. On pourra aller manger après ça.

\- Cool, lança Morgane d'une voix un peu inquiète. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis hier, Sirius, hein ? Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit sérieusement le gryffondor. Quoi qu'on dise, je te crois, toi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant doucement sur le front, il avait finalement pris l'habitude de ne pas être trop démonstratif en public puisque sa petite amie détestait ça.

\- Merci, fit-elle avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de ce dernier pour l'embrasser, ce qui le surpris un peu, elle n'était pas très effusive en publique.

\- Huh, allez vous trouver une chambre, vous deux, c'est répugnant ! Fit la voix de James.

Morgane se détacha de Sirius pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur avant de glisser lentement sa main sur le torse de son petit ami.

\- Ca perturbe bébé James, de voir des choses comme ça ? Pourtant, tu as pratiquement aspirer les organes internes de Lily par sa bouche, hier, ricana t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Le pauvre James eut la décence de rougir et de sortir de la salle commune en lançant un : « c'tait pas pareil ! » Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire et le suivirent. Morgane se leva à contre cœur et attrapa la main de Sirius.

\- Là, je commence franchement à m'inquiéter … lui souffla t-il.

\- T'es nul, râla la blonde. Quand je suis affectueuse, t'es pas content et quand je ne le suis pas, tu râles …

Sirius grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à comprendre.

\- J'ai faim ! On y va ! Fit-elle avec enthousiasme, en le traînant derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas faim du tout, elle avait envie de vomir plus qu'autre chose. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la grande salle, plus elle sentait le nœud qu'elle avait dans l'estomac se serrer. En arrivant devant la porte, elle vit arriver Kathleen avec la traîtresse de Johanna et Rogue, qu'elle avait finalement intégré à sa petite troupe. Morgane se demanda un instant si son amie ne cherchait pas à éviter des ennuis à ce dernier, un peu comme avec Regulus. Kathleen croisa le regard de la blonde et lui fit un sourire qui ressembla davantage à une grimace.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de la tirer contre lui, il ne voulait apparemment pas rester trop près de Severus. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit quelques regards se poser sur elle mais décida de ne pas trop y prêter attention, il valait mieux feindre l'ignorance. Ils rejoignirent James, Remus et Peter et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Morgane leva les yeux vers Kat, qui s'était assise à la table des serpentards et lui adressa un signe de tête, pour lui montrer que pour l'instant, tout allait plus ou moins bien.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es fâchée avec Kat ? Lui demanda soudain Peter.

\- Non, déclara t-elle, surprise. Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

\- Bah … vu la question que tu m'as posé hier et vos têtes … Je me suis dit … Enfin, je me suis trompé et c'est tant mieux.

\- Par contre, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de regard sur nous, aujourd'hui, remarqua soudain James. Ça doit être à cause de ma relation avec Lily !

Morgane se mordit la lèvre en entendant James. Si seulement il savait …

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Sirius qui semblait se faire de plus en plus de soucis pour elle.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Morgane en lui souriant, avant d'attraper un toast et de la confiture.

Morgane n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement parano – enfin un peu quand même – c'était plutôt le genre de Kathleen. N'empêche qu'e la brune était certaine d'entendre chuchoter certaines filles, notamment des petites Poufsouffles, qui lançaient des regards à son amie. Malgré ça, la rumeur n'avait pas l'air de s'être encore répandue … Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- T'as l'air un peu tendue, fit une voix à sa droite, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, du coup, j'ai un petit mal de tête qui se pointe, répondit-elle à Johanna.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie avant que ça ne s'empire, proposa t-elle gentiment.

Kat lui adressa un sourire forcé et lui assura que tout allait bien.

\- Je suis plutôt de son avis, Kathleen, on dirait que tu as vu un mort, marmonna Severus en lui lançant un regard.

\- Je vous dis que tout va bien ! S'agaça la serpentard.

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, voulu l'apaiser Johanna en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Tu t'es disputée avec Lupin ? Ta sœur ?

\- Mais non, je …

Kathleen s'arrêta net, pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Remus ? Ne devrait-elle pas essayer de lui tirer des informations sur Sirius et Morgane ?

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Severus en la fixant étrangement. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me vomir dessus.

\- Ça va, soupira Kat, ça va. J'aurais dû dormir plus longtemps, je suis drainée.

\- Tu pourras faire une petite sieste cet après-midi, on fini à midi, sourit Johanna en posant une main sur son épaule.

Kat ne put s'empêcher de la repousser.

\- J'ai pas trop envie qu'on me touche maintenant, fit-elle en essayant de ne pas être trop désagréable. Ne le prends pas mal, ma petite Jo, mais là, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je prennes l'air … Je dois couver un truc pas net ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant précipitamment de table.

Elle sortit de la grande salle rapidement, sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

\- Je m'inquiètes, fit Johanna avec une moue perplexe à Severus, elle a l'air vraiment mal …

\- Je pense que c'est mieux de la laisser, fit-il avant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

Un peu plus loin, Morgane était elle aussi concentrée sur son assiette ou du moins, elle essayait de rester concentrée dessus. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle aperçut son amie se diriger vers la sortie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ?! Elle ne pouvait pas la suivre, c'était trop louche. La jeune femme soupira et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son assiette. Tout était de sa faute. Elle sentit Sirius lui prendre et lui serrer la main. Il avait un plis inquiet sur le front. Morgane aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

\- On dirait que Kat est malade, remarqua Peter alors que la verte et argent quittait définitivement la salle. Ça aurait pas un lien avec hier ? Lui chuchota t-il discrètement.

\- Je sais pas, répondit-elle. Elle a peut-être mangé un truc bizarre, ça lui arrive parfois.

\- T'as rien mangé, fit remarqué James en lui servant du jus de citrouille.

Morgane poussa un énième soupire et attrapa le verre avant d'en vider le contenu. Le liquide passa difficilement par sa gorge nouée. Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre, elle croisa le regard de Johanna. Merlin, il ne fallait pas qu'elle remarque qu'elle non plus n'allait pas super bien. Elle lui fit alors un sourire qu'elle voulu sympathique et pointa la porte du doigt pour l'interroger sur Kat. Johanna lui retourna son sourire, pointa la nourriture et haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Pourtant, elle avait une lueur dans le regard, remarqua soudain Morgane, qui laissait entendre qu'au contraire, elle savait très bien ce qui arrivait à son amie.

\- Putain, jura t-elle dans sa barbe en reposant son regard sur son assiette avant de saisir sa fourchette pour la planter violemment dans un morceau de pomme.

\- Calme-toi, fit Sirius en la regardant bizarrement.

\- Désolée, je suis fatiguée.

Ce qui était on ne peut plus vrai.

\- Je pense que tu devrais me dire ce qui se passe, que je sois préparer, parce que là, je vais virer dingue avant la fin de la journée. Et j'aime autant apprendre ces rumeurs de ta bouche, chuchota t-il en faisant semblant de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

Au moins avait-il l'intelligence de jouer lui aussi la comédie, même sans savoir de qui il devait se méfier. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait le lui dire. Comment lui annoncer que l'on pensait qu'elle le trompait avec son frère ? Il allait littéralement péter un câble. Il le haïssait, du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendait, alors apprendre qu'en plus, elle lui avait parlé ! Il allait rompre avec elle, pour sûr.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que ces filles s'étaient liguées contre Kat et elle ? Et puis, d'où est-ce qu'elles se connaissaient ? On ne pouvait pas dire que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors entretenaient de bonnes relations, la preuve, elles ne les avaient jamais vues se parler avant. A moins, songea Morgane, qu'elles agissent pour quelqu'un d'autre qui les auraient mises en relation en les aidant à réaliser en plus leur propre plan … Mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui pouvait les détester à ce point. Morgane ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard, elle avait la fâcheuse manie de pousser les gens à bout. La liste de suspect était donc assez importante … Et Kat s'était elle aussi mise quelques personnes à dos sans le vouloir.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me répondre ? Grinça Sirius.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches …

\- Mais puisque tu m'as juré que ce n'était pas vrai !

\- Oui, mais c'est un sujet sensible, fit-elle en se ratatinant.

Sirius la regarda bizarrement, est-ce que c'était le fait qu'elle ne lui tenait pas tête ou le fait qu'elle soit encore plus pale que d'habitude ? En tout cas, pour la première fois, elle avait l'air fragile, vulnérable.

Il soupira.

\- T'as vu l'état dans lequel ça te met ?

\- Tu vas me quitter, murmura Morgane pour elle-même, mais Sirius l'entendit.

\- Après tout le mal que j'ai eu pour sortir avec toi, c'est peu probable, lui assura t-il en lui embrassant la tempe, ce qui arracha un sourire à Morgane. Mais puisque ce n'est pas la vérité, qu'importe de quoi il s'agisse, pourquoi ça te tracasse tant ? Tu me crois assez bête pour plus faire confiance aux « on dit » qu'à ma petite amie ?

Morgane lui sourit puis prit une grande inspiration, elle entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et sa vision n'était pas tout à fait nette :

\- La rumeur c'est quejetetromperaisavectonfrère.

\- De quoi ? Fit Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis désolée, je lui ai parlé qu'une fois, promis ! Je suis tombée devant lui et me suis ridiculisée, il a dit des trucs pas sympa sur toi alors je l'ai insulté, ce qui est normal, et c'est tout. Je te jure !

\- Je comprends rien de ce que tu me baragouines, Morgane.

\- Quelqu'un m'a vu parler … ou plutôt me disputer avec … avec Regulus – Sirius tressaillit mais la laissa continuer – et … et je ne sais pas pourquoi … on veut faire croire que … que je … oh merlin ! Que je te tromperais avec lui ! Ce qui est ridicule, puisque je suis avec toi et qu'on n'en est même pas là, alors le faire avec un autre, c'est genre impossible et puis avec ton frère, ça serait carrément glauque et je …

\- Tu recommences, Morgane, siffla Sirius pour la couper dans son élan. J'ai compris, c'est bon.

\- Mais pourquoi tu parlais avec Black ? Demanda James, qui ne perdait pas une miette des chuchotements.

\- Je l'ai déjà expliqué, James ! S'indigna t-elle. Je me suis cassée la figure, il s'est moqué de moi, je l'ai insulté, en gros.

\- En gros ? Fit Sirius.

\- Oui, en gros. Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter, il a dit des trucs pas sympas et moi aussi.

Morgane retint son souffle, tout en fixant Sirius. Il ne la regardait plus et avait le regard dans le vague. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait mais s'il voulait rompre avec elle, qu'il le fasse rapidement.

\- Et c'est pour un truc aussi débile que tu t'es mise dans cet état ? Lui fit-il en souriant.

Mais Morgane remarqua que son sourire n'était pas tout à fait vrai et que sa mâchoire était crispée.

\- Franchement, qui voudrait de lui quand on sort avec moi ? Plaisanta t-il.

Morgane le regarda sans rien dire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

\- Ça t'énerve, hein ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas devoir entendre les gens dire ça pendant quelques temps. Je comprends, mais je suis contente que tu saches que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose comme ça, sourit-elle.

\- Que j'entende quelqu'un dire du mal de nous ouvertement et cette personne aura affaire aux maraudeurs ! Gronda Sirius furieusement.

\- Hey, Remus, t'es toujours avec nous ? Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda James.

\- Ça fait un moment que Kat est partie, elle devrait être revenue pour finir son petit-déjeuner …

\- Je vais aller la voir, fit Morgane.

\- Non, j'y vais, la coupa Remus, au grand étonnement du groupe.

\- Je pense que c'est mieux que j'y aille, Remus, souffla Morgane, très surprise.

\- Sauf que visiblement quelqu'un en a après toi, pour vouloir faire circuler ce genre de rumeurs, ça vaut mieux que tu restes près de Sirius pour les démentir.

\- Je vais avec Remus et vous restez là ! Décréta James en se levant.

\- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, grogna Morgane en les regardant se lever.

\- Je pense aussi que c'est mieux comme ça, fit Sirius en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- On vous retrouve en cours !

Morgane les regarda partir, inquiète pour son amie.

\- Va falloir trouver d'où vient cette rumeur, lança Sirius en la regardant gravement.

\- Si je ne me trompes pas, je sais qui les colportent, mais pas pourquoi ni si ça ne vient pas de quelqu'un d'autre, chuchota Morgane en faisant semblant de lui embrasser la jugulaire.

\- Qui ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Patience, je comptes bien leur régler leur compte, mais n'en parlons pas ici, murmura Morgane en imaginant déjà ce qu'elle ferait subir à ces garces !

* * *

Kathleen avait eu pour intention première d'aller dans le parc prendre l'air, mais à mesure qu'elle avançait, ses pas s'étaient fait hésitants, ses jambes tremblantes. Elle avait été forcée de constater qu'il lui fallait aller à l'infirmerie. Mais si elle en prit le chemin, elle dût s'allonger contre un mur à mi-parcours pour reprendre son souffle, elle avait l'impression que l'air avait du mal à passer et qu'elle allait mourir de chaud. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant les tableaux tourner. Ce n'était pas normal, pensa t-elle. Elle allait très bien malgré la fatigue en se levant ce matin. Non, ce n'était pas normal …

\- Kat ! Fit une voix paniquée dans son dos.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se tourner, mais reconnût la voix de Remus.

\- Ça va ? Demanda James.

\- Mais non, tu vois bien que ça va pas ! Fit Remus, agacé. Allez, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie, ajouta t-il en passant le bras de la jeune femme par dessus son épaule avant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu … vas … encore … profiter que … je sois pas bien … pour poser … des questions ? Voulu plaisanter Kathleen dans un état de demi-conscience.

\- De quoi elle parle ? S'étonna James en l'aidant à soutenir la jeune femme.

Remus eut le bon sens de rougir en se souvenant du retour de l'infirmerie, après l'attaque des mangemorts, où il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à la brunette.

\- On se dépêche, fit-il. Sinon, elle va tomber dans les pommes avant qu'on y soit.

Les deux gryffondors se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie, une fois arrivé, ils mirent la jeune femme dans un lit, avant d'appeler Madame Pomfresh qui était dans son bureau.

\- Mais que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Elle va pas bien, fit James.

\- Je le vois bien ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un empoisonnement.

\- Vous pouvez dire ça comme ça, vous ?

\- C'est mon métier, Monsieur Potter !

L'infirmière ouvrit les yeux de la jeune femme, prit sa température, jeta des sortilèges avant de forcer Kathleen à prendre des potions pour la plonger dans un sommeil artificiel.

\- Réaction typique d'un empoisonnement alimentaire ou cutané, sensation d'asphyxie, perte de force, température corporelle anormalement élevée. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé le poison mais en attendant, son sommeil artificiel ralentit la progression de son état. Quelqu'un cherchait visiblement à lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas mortel, mais … par Merlin, dans une école !

James et Remus échangèrent un regard. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence avec les rumeurs de Morgane. Quelqu'un voulait briser les deux jeunes femmes

\- Vous pouvez aller en cours, je vais déterminer ce qui a provoqué ces symptômes et trouver l'antidote.

James et Remus acquiescèrent puis partirent en silence.

\- Ça craint, lança James.

\- Ça craint carrément, lui répondit Remus.

\- On le dit à Morgane ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Elle va essayer de tuer tout le monde, c'est pas le bon moment.

\- Mais on peut pas lui cacher, elle va chercher Kat de toute façon … On est censé avoir cours commun avec les serpentards, ce matin.

\- Je sais, soupira Remus.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe où attendaient les gryffondors et les serpentards de leur année.

\- Kat n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda immédiatement Morgane.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence.

\- Quoi ?! Elle est où ? Vous l'avez pas trouvée ? J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé !

\- En fait, elle se sentait pas super bien, donc on l'a accompagnée à l'infirmerie, lança James.

Il fallut un petit moment pour que Morgane enregistre l'information.

\- Pas super bien comment ? Demanda t-elle d'un air sombre.

\- Pas super super super bien. Pomfresh l'a plongée dans un sommeil sans rêves.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclama Morgane.

\- Non, mais James, t'es débile ou quoi ? T'aurais juste pu dire qu'elle avait mal à la tête et c'est tout, murmura Remus en lui marchant sur le pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? S'exclama la voix fébrile et inquiète de Johanna derrière eux. Oh Merlin ! Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas … C'est terrible ! S'écria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Morgane serra sa mâchoire et ses poings pour ne pas se jeter sur cette garce ! C'était elle, la gryffondor en était persuadée. Et elle allait le payer, oh oui, elle en faisait la promesse !

* * *

Et voilà!

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plût :)

La prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés héhé!

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir ;D

A bientôt!


	23. Celle qui avait tout le monde à dos ?

**Bonjour à tous ! **

J'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'on vous remercie pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Merci sincèrement à AddictDoctorWho, Maluna, MillyBlueBird, EmmaUneLectrice, The Fanne, zuutt et Cannelle-Black !

On vous remercie de votre soutien à Mila, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir vos reviews !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

**Bonne lecture, **

**Rukie&amp;Mila **

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII **

**Celle qui avait tout le monde à dos **

Le cours de potion passa extrêmement lentement pour Morgane qui passait son temps à regarder sa montre. Elle s'était même faite réprimandée par le professeur qui semblait surpris par son manque d'attention, elle aimait les cours de potion d'ordinaire. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lever la main pour lui dire qu'elle se sentait mal et ferait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Sirius lui saisit le bras.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- Tu ne vas nul part, chuchota t-il en continuant de regarder le professeur observer la potion de Severus.

\- Pourquoi ? Siffla Morgane, énervée de pas pouvoir rejoindre son amie.

Sirius voulut lui répondre mais leur professeur s'avançait de leur côté. Ils regardèrent le professeur passer à côté d'eux et se détendirent.

\- Tu iras à la fin du cours.

La jeune femme se renfrogna mais ne dit rien. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son chaudron, elle remarqua soudain que Johanna et Lizzie étaient en train de s'échanger des regards et d'un même mouvement, elles se tournèrent vers elle. Morgane parcourut la salle de classe des yeux pour leur faire croire qu'elle ne les regardaient pas en particulier.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, elle se leva précipitamment pour aller à l'infirmerie, les garçons à ses talons. Sur le chemin, elle eut cependant la nette impression que des gens ricanaient et chuchotaient à son propos. La rumeur devait être en train de se propager. Sirius attrapa sa main pour la faire ralentir.

\- Tout va bien, voulut-il la rassurer.

Morgane lui adressa un sourire forcé, mais le traina quand même derrière elle sans ralentir. Pourquoi est-ce que Kat allait soudainement mal, juste après avoir pris son petit déjeuné ? Ca sentait mauvais. Est-ce qu'il fallait commencer à se méfier de tout ? Si Johanna lui avait mit quelque chose dans son verre ou son assiette, Lizzie serait elle aussi capable de lui faire un autre sale coup ? Qui plus est, si Kat était KO, elle n'avait plus d'information sur Johanna et elle était seule. Ce qui craignait aussi.

\- Eh, Kerrien ! L'accosta un poufsouffle de sixième année. C'et lequel le meilleur coup, le grand ou le petit frère ?

\- Tu te limites aux Black ou tu es ouverte à toutes propositions ? Demanda un de ses potes.

Sirius fit un pas en avant, près à leur foutre dans la gueule mais Remus lui attrapa le bras.

\- Désolée, face de pet, je me limite au mec qui ressemblent à quelque chose et toi, tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie. Bye, les loseurs, fit-elle, ravie de constaté que sa répartie ne disparaissait pas aussi facilement.

\- Tu trouves qu'on ressemble à rien ?! S'indigna James.

\- Mais non, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle continua son chemin en pressant le pas.

\- Le prochain qui ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une grande fille comme tu as pu le constater.

\- Mais il n'insulte pas que toi, et c'est beaucoup plus libérateur de cogner que de casser les gens, grogna Sirius alors qu'ils entraient dans l'infirmerie.

\- Silence, intervint immédiatement l'infirmière, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur le poison.

\- Ca veux dire que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Demanda James en palissant.

Morgane s'approcha du lit et observa le visage de son amie, elle était pâle comme la mort mais la potion que Pomfresh lui avait donné faisait effet puisqu'elle ne semblait pas avoir mal cependant elle transpirait légèrement, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine, on dirait un poison qui a été modifié. Un élève de Poudlard ne peut avoir concocté ce poison et il ne peut pas se l'être procurer facilement, répondit-elle. J'ai prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de l'état de santé de votre amie. Il veut trouvé comment et par qui, elle a été empoisonnée. Si l'un d'entre vous savez quelque chose, il faut le lui dire.

L'infirmière regardait clairement Morgane mais la jeune femme garda la bouche close. C'était leur vengeance et elle n'avait de toute façon aucune preuve ... Peut-être devrait-elle fouiller dans les affaires de Johanna ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards.

\- Vous savez comment elle a ingéré le poison ? Demanda Peter, soucieux.

\- Je crois qu'il y a deux poisons, en réalité, c'est ce qui m'inquiète ... Le premier est basique et je l'ai traité avec du bézoard, elle l'avait ingurgité dans sa nourriture. Je crois cependant qu'un autre poison, plus puissant, est passé par sa peau ...

\- Par la peau ? Demanda Morgane en se tournant vers elle. Mais qui l'a tripotée ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le saches, par Merlin ! Probablement quelqu'un qui était proche d'elle, ce matin ...

\- Severus mangeait avec elle ! Il était juste en face d'elle, s'exclama Sirius.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très tactile, murmura Remus, ne l'accuse pas à tord.

\- Elle était assise à côté de Johanna mais elle avait l'air vraiment perturbée par ce qui est arrivé, c'est impossible que ce soit elle, elles sont amies en plus ! Fit James.

Morgane resta silencieuse et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit de son amie. Bien sûr que c'était Johanna, mais qui irait si loin pour une histoire de garçon ? Qui avait déjà envoyé un élève à St Mangouste ? Se demanda t-elle, soudain. Mais oui ! La sale garce de Serdaigle ... Elle aurait pu faire le lien entre Lizzie et Johanna sans problème et c'était la personne du château qui devait le plus les détester, elle et Kat !

\- Tu as une idée de qui est derrière ça, Morgane ? Demanda Remus, assis au bout du lit.

\- Aucune, mais si je trouve, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure, grogna t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de prouver qu'elles étaient derrière tout ça, mais comment ? Avec Kat dans les vapes, elle était toute seule et probablement vulnérable aux yeux des trois filles. Elle avait intérêt à bien surveiller ses arrières et à lancer quelques sorts de protection autour de son lit.

\- Je persiste à dire qu'on devrait poser des questions à Rogue, chuchota Sirius à ses amis. Réfléchissez, comment trouve t-on du poison à Poudlard, si ce n'est aurpès d'un passionné ?

\- Il est ami avec Kathleen, siffla Morgane. Il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal ...

\- Admettons, suggéra James, qu'il ne soit pas au courant ... Un serpentard aurait pu prendre dans ses affaires ?

\- Possible, murmura Morgane pour essayer de les guider sur la bonne voie. Probable, même !

\- T'es sûre que ça va Morgane ? Demanda soudainement Peter.

\- Plus ou moins, pourquoi ?

\- Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un seul coup.

\- Et ce n'est pas un hasard que tout arrive le même jour ... fit remarquer Remus. Qui vous en veux à ce point ?

Morgane grimaça.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, devina Sirius en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu sais mais tu ne veux pas nous le dire ... Merde ! Morgane, c'est important !

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves ! S'énerva à son tour la blonde. Je n'ai que des certitudes et ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider !

\- Mais c'est déjà pas mal ! On peut se servir de ça !

\- Non, on ne peut pas. Je vais faire ça toute seule, d'accord ?! Tu vas déjà avoir à supporter les rumeurs ... Je sais pas jusqu'où ça peut aller, fit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- A mon avis, ça peut aller loin, lança James.

\- Loin comment ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Loin comme se débarasser définitivement de quelqu'un qui gêne ... Ca m'a l'air d'une mise en garde, l'empoisonnement, les rumeurs ... Ca ne va pas encore trop loin, mais ça pourrait. Le but clair est de faire partir les filles de Poudlard.

Morgane lança un regard impressionné à James. Il était moins bête qu'il voulait le faire croire parfois.

\- Comme si on allait partir ! Même avec une jambe en moins, je reste, décréta Morgane.

\- J'aimerais autant ne pas avoir une petite amie unijambiste.

\- C'est qu'un détail, ça ! De toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre tout ça au clair. Je vais trouver qui est derrière tout ça et me déchainer.

\- Dommage qu'on ait perdu la carte, ça aurait pu nous être utile.

Les yeux de Morgane brillèrent, c'était une idée, ça !

* * *

Kathleen ouvrit les yeux en sentant le vent autour d'elle. Curieux, elle aurait pourtant juré être dans l'infirmerie ... Elle se trouvait pourtant dans un jardin, devant une maison très mignonne, typiquement anglaise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, bon sang ?

\- Kathleen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? L'appela la voix de Morgane depuis la porte de la maison.

\- Morgane ? Demanda Kat en s'approchant. Tu ... Tu as pris un coup de vieux ...

\- Je vois pas comment, on s'est vu hier ... Et je t'emmerde, d'abord !

\- Hier ... Oui, bien sûr ... Répondit Kat en se forçant à sourire.

Son délire était franchement bizarre. Ca devait venir de la potion de Pomfresh ...

\- Je te manque à ce point ? Demanda Morgane en riant.

Kat l'observa choquée. Morgane avait muri et quelques rides étaient apparus sur son visage. Elle avait toujours fait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge, elle ne pouvait donc pas dire celui qu'elle avait actuellement, mais il était clair que Morgane n'avait plus vingt ans. Elle avait au moins la trentaine. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur l'énorme pull tricoté main qu'elle portait, il était affreux et c'était probablement Morgane qui l'avait fait. Cependant elle semblait bien le remplir, ce qui la surpris, est-ce que son appétit avait finalement eu raison de sa ligne?

\- T'es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta la blonde en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui ... Oui, évidemment. J'ai le droit de rendre visite à ma meilleure amie, non ? Plaisanta Kat alors que Morgane lui faisait signe d'entrer.

\- Maman ! S'écria soudain un enfant en se précipitant dans les jambes de la blonde.

Maman ? Sérieusement ? Kat ouvrit grand les yeux. Oh putain, c'était une troisième dimension ou quoi ?

\- Tatie Kat ! S'exclama à nouveau le petit garçon en tendant les bras vers la brunette.

L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux bleus, les mêmes que ceux de Morgane. Il avait aux alentours des cinq ans.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Fit Kat d'un ton faussement enjoué.

\- Tu joues avec moi ?

\- Andrew, laisse la pour le moment. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Il commence à cailler.

\- Mais Scarlett veut jamais jouer avec moi, elle dit que je suis un bébé ! Et puis elle est nulle, elle se prend pour une princesse...

Quoi ? Deux enfants ? DEUX ENFANTS ? C'était quoi ce bordel ! Elle avait quel âge, exactement ? Kat était presque sûre qu'elle avait au maximum trente cinq ans, pas plus. Et qui était le père ?

\- Regulus ne devrait pas trop tarder, il a dit qu'il rentrerait avant le thé pour s'occuper un peu des gamins, il doit juste terminer un dossier au ministère, annonça-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Kat la regarda, stupéfaite. Elle vivait avec Regulus ? Genre, celui qui devait mourir ? Genre, cétait lui le père des gamins ou ... Elle n'osait pas poser la question.

\- Comment va Phèdre ? Demanda Morgane.

Comment ça, Phèdre ? Qui étais-ce ? Une amie, une collègue ? Une colocataire, peut-être ?

\- Ca va ... Phèdre ... va bien.

\- Elle est toujours fâchée que tu lui interdises le balai ?

Bon sang, elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- Euh ... un peu. Tu sais comment elle est, répondit Kat qui commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale.

\- Oui, je sais. J'espère que Phèdre et Ella font bien chier Rogue, ce petit connard prétentieux ... Pardon, pardon, c'est vrai que c'était ton pote. En tout cas, j'ai reçu un hibou de Pomfresh pour me dire que ma fille avait fait un tour à l'infirmerie dès son deuxième jour, fit Morgane apparemment fière.

Kat se contenta de balbutier :

\- C'est ta fille, quoi.

\- Orion et Scarlett sont plus sages, c'est dommage, ils embêteront pas Rusard quand ils seront à Poudlard. Quoique ... J'ai quand même un peu d'espoir, faut juste pas le dire à leur père. Heureusement qu'Andrew est un peu plus turbulent, conclue-t-elle en souriant à son petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

QUATRES ENFANTS ! Ils voulaient touché les allocations familiales, c'était pas possible !

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais avec autant d'enfants, souffla t-elle.

\- Moi non plus. Mais j'ai dit à Regulus que c'était le dernier, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Kathleen écarquilla les yeux. Quatre enfant plus un autre dans le bide ? Mais c'était vraiment des lapins, par Merlin !

\- Tu verrais l'état de mon ... commença à ajouter Morgane.

\- Pas nécessaire, la coupa t-elle en sachant par avance ce qu'elle allait dire, c'était Morgane après tout.

\- Non mais, j'ai trente deux ans et j'ai déjà quatre mômes. Le bordel quoi. Tu m'aurais dit ça quand on était encore à Poudlard. Enfin, tu m'aurais dit que je finirais mariée avec Regulus, je me serais moquée de toi.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rit Kathleen qui avait l'impression d'être dans une grosse farce. Et ... en parlant de Poudlard, tu te souviens de la fois où on m'avait empoisonné ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Demanda Morgane sombrement.

\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mentit Kat, ça c'était fini comment ?

* * *

Morgane se leva précipitamment de son siège, sous le regard étonné des maraudeurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as une idée ?

\- Oui. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez en dehors de ça ... Lança t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? On veut aider nous aussi ! S'indigna James.

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Alors faîtes semblant d'être furieux contre moi et veillez sur Kat pendant que je cherches des preuves !

Morgane sortit vivement de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il lui fallait la carte, elle devait voir où étaient ces pestes – pour rester polie – et il lui fallait aussi le livre de maléfice qu'elle s'était achetée sur le chemin de traverse. Ce n'était que des sorts pour faire des farces, mais en s'en inspirant, elle pouvait probablement tendre des pièges et les ridiculiser. Mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Pour le moment, ça serait franchement louche. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elles passent pour de victimes et que les gens les prennent en pitié.

Elle monta rapidement les escaliers en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Elle entendait des chuchotements sur son passage et sentait les regards de certaines élèves sur elle.

\- Vous voulez ma photo, tronche de pet ?! Cria t-elle aux élèves avant de passer le tableau de la grosse dame qui s'écria : "Quelle grossièreté !"

Elle se précipita directement dans son dortoir. Morgane avait utilisé la carte le soir précédent et l'avait caché où elle avait pu dans l'état émotionnel où elle se trouvait la veille.

Alors, où était les traitresses ?

\- Je le savais ! S'écria t-elle brusquement.

Le nom de Lizzie était avec celui de Mary, dans le parc, alors que celui de Johanna s'approchait de l'infirmerie. Elle allait sûrement faire son numéro d'amie éplorée devant les garçons ! Morgane était vraiment tentée de la rejoindre mais elle savait que si elle la voyait auprès de Kat alors que c'était elle qui l'avait empoisonnée, elle aurait la gerbe. Elle ferait peut-être mieux d'aller " se balader" dans le parc ! Après tout, un petit peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle passa donc sa cape autour de ses épaules et fit demi-tour, la carte cachée dans son dos, coincée dans son soutien-gorge – il fallait bien trouver des avantages à avoir des seins, non ? -

\- Morgane ! Fit la voix de Lily lorsqu'elle traversa la salle commune.

\- Hum ?

\- Je sais que ce qu'on raconte sur toi est totalement faux.

\- Merci Lily, sourit Morgane avant de partir.

Dans les couloirs, elle entendit plusieurs fois des "trainée" ou "salope" qui lui donnait franchement envie d'aller coller quelques pains mais elle prit sur elle. Elle avait mieux à faire !

\- Kerrien ! L'interpella t-on alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte du château.

\- Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Comment va Kathleen ? Demanda t-il avec une grimace, il se retenait de toute évidence de l'envoyer chier.

\- Elle a été empoisonnée, alors je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle a connu mieux, répondit ironiquement Morgane. D'ailleurs, on dit que tu as un stock de potion au château ...

\- On dit aussi que tu couches avec les frères Black, cracha Rogue.

\- Le point le plus important de ta phrase est le "on dit". Tu es quand même assez intelligent pour deviner que c'est faux, tout comme je sais que tu n'as rien fait à Kat.

Le serpentard la regarda, un peu destabilisé, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Quoi ? Ca te choque que je ne t'accuses pas ? Au cas où tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu, je ne suis pas Sirius, en tout cas, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé dans ma culotte, je n'avais pas de pénis.

\- Je me passerais de ce genre de remarque. Mais t'es quand même sa petite amie.

\- Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser et d'agir par moi-même, répliqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela étant, continua la jeune femme, les garçons ont soulevé un point intéressant, tout à l'heure. Si tu as vraiment des potions avec toi, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pû ... te les dérober ?

\- Non, répondit-il, sûr de lui. Si j'en avais – ce qui n'est pas une affirmation – personne ne pourrait les prendre.

\- Pas même un serpentard ?

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Il y a toujours un risque, admit-il, mais aucun serpentard ne ferait de mal à Kat, elle s'est plutôt bien intégrée.

Morgane eut un léger rictus que Rogue aperçut.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que je raconte n'importe quoi ?

\- Honnêtement ? Oui. C'est pas bien difficile d'être hypocrite, fit-elle.

Le serpentard l'observa avec attention. Il ne savait pas si elle avait perdu la boule ou si elle savait des choses que les autres ne savaient pas.

\- Je te demande un service qui ne te coûtera pas grand chose. Je crois en ton innocence mais pas en tes amis serpentards. J'aimerais que tu vérifies que ton stock est bien complet. L'infirmière a du mal à trouver le poison. Si tu en as qui passe par la peau et qui a disparu, viens me dire ce que c'est. Pour Kat.

\- Je n'ai pas dis que j'avais des potions.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai une balade à faire !

Severus lui lança un regard plus ou moins dégoûté et fit demi-tour lorsqu'elle disparu au coin du couloir. Il avait probablement des potions, c'était sûr qu'il en avait. Il était le prince de sang mêlé – le surnom de merde quoi, le gars qui se prend pas pour de la crotte de dragon – mais il y avait que lui ... sauf ...

Morgane se stoppa brusquement, paniquée. Regulus était aussi très très bon en potion, un des favoris de Slughorn et un serpentard. Et si c'était à lui que la potion avait été volée ? Le plan était assez ingénieux. Le lui prendre en espérant qu'elle allait aller le voir pour lui demander son aide, attisant les flammes de la rumeur ! Merde ! Comment savoir ...

Morgane donna un coup de pied rageur dans une des statues et étouffa un juron, elle s'était fait mal !

\- T'es plus conne que je le pensais, lança une voix narquoise derrière elle.

Quand on parlait du loup ... ou du serpent. Le hall était fréquenté, l'heure de midi approchant. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle pouvait tomber sur lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as un stock de potion ? Murmura t-elle au serpentard. C'est important, dis-moi la vérité.

Elle sentait déjà les regards des élèves sur eux.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de me parler en public ? Lui demanda t-il sans se défaire de son sourire narquois.

\- Soit tu me réponds, soit je t'explose les dents, siffla t-elle.

\- J'en ai peut-être un, répondit-il.

\- Des poisons ? Demanda t-elle précipitamment.

\- Peut-être.

Morgane le regarda, implorante, puis soupira.

\- D'accord. Puisque c'est comme ça. Aide-moi, je ferais ce que tu voudras, mais je t'en supplies, aide moi, implora t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- TOI ! Hurla une voix furieuse derrière eux.

Morgane vit soudain Sirius arriver derrière eux, attraper le col de la cape de son frère avant de lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- SIRIUS ! S'écria Morgane, surprise et paniquée. Sirius ! Lâche-le, enfin !

\- La ferme ! Cria le jeune homme. Toi, t'es vraiment un sale petit merdeux !

Morgane regarda la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait les laisser se taper dessus, c'était assez sexy, en fait ... En les observant, elle remarqua que Regulus était un peu plus grand que Sirius et que ses traits étaient un peu plus fins. Mais Sirius était un peu plus musclé que lui. Elle ne savait pas trop qui gagnerait dans un combat à main nue.

\- Arrête Sirius ! Cria t-elle en lui attrapant violement le bras. Je lui disais juste que j'étais désolée que cette rumeur sans queue ni tête soit apparue et aussi que tu allais probablement lui en coller une. Ce que tu as fait.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous murmuriez l'un contre l'autre ? S'outra le garçon alors que Regulus réssuyait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

\- L'un contre l'autre ? Achète-toi des lunettes, Sirius ! Gronda t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pris à son petit-ami.

\- Ouais, et une autre petite amie avec, c'est ça ? Lança rageusement Sirius en se dégageant de la poigne de la jeune fille.

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil discret et s'éloigna en jurant vers la grande salle, sous le regard abasourdi des élèves.

Il jouait la comédie, ce con ? Réalisa Morgane. Il cognait son frère pour ça ?!

\- Je le tuerais une autre fois, lança Regulus d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Je vais m'en charger, grogna Morgane. Désolée pour le coup de poing.

\- T'es pas désolée du tout, je suis sûr que ça t'as fait du bien.

\- Ca m'en aurait fait si je t'en avais collé une moi-même, rit-elle discrètement. Donc, tu m'aides ?!

\- La salle de classe où tu es venue m'emmerder, cette nuit après ma ronde, minuit, chuchota t-il en passant à côté d'elle. Si tu ne viens pas, je me chargerais de toi. Oh, rajouta t-il, dis-lui que je sais que le coup de poing, ce n'était pas pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais qu'il va le payer quand même !

\- Je lui dirais, concéda Morgane, perplexe.

Elle sortit enfin dans le parc, même si elle n'était plus certaine que les deux pestes y soient toujours. Morgane fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Le vent lui fouetait le visage et ses cheveux voilaient dans tout les sens. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de se balader dehors. Mais elle aperçut deux silhouettes un peu plus loin et décida d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Bingo, chantonna t-elle en reconnaissant Lizzie.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler à Mary, le fait qu'elle lui avait un jour lancé un sort spécial chiasse avait probablement accentuer la haine que la serdaigle ressentait envers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Lizzie ! L'interpella t-elle en s'approchant.

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent en prirent une direction différente. Lizzie marcha vers Morgane, sans sourire.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec elle ?

\- Je parlais d'un cours, on doit faire un travail en commun, répondit froidement Lizzie.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Morgane, surprise qu'elle ne joue pas sa comédie.

\- Un problème ? Je te trouve franchement écoeurante de faire ça à Sirius ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'un groupe d'élèves passaient derrière elles, revenant de leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques. J'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être aussi immonde !

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Morgane, faussement étonnée. Parce que tu crois cette rumeur totalement improbable ! Pourquoi est-ce que je tromperais Sirius ? Et surtout avec son frère ? Il faudrait avoir un instint de conservation au niveau 0 pour ça !

\- Bien sûr, ricana Lizzie. D'abord, tu trompes Sirius avec un serpentard, ensuite ta soeur est évincée.

\- Tu es en train de sous entendre que j'aurais mis KO ma propre soeur ? S'indigna réellement la jeune femme, à deux doigts de la frapper.

Sauf que ce fut Lizzie qui la frappa.

\- Je pensais qu'on était amies ! Maintenant il n'y a rien qui me prouve que tu ne me piqueras pas mon petit ami !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton petit ami ! S'énerva Morgane. Je n'ai pas trompé Sirius et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait du mal à ma soeur !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que ta soeur et Sirius devenaient un peu trop complice à ton goût, voilà pourquoi ! Cette pauvre Kat, trahis par sa famille ! C'est à qui que tu vas t'en prendre ensuite, hein ?

Morgane n'y tient plus et gifla la jeune femme de toutes ses forces. Lizzie tomba en arrière – ou se laissa tomber plutôt – la main sur sa joue rougie. Un élève de Poufsouffle accourut pour l'aider alors que les autres murmuraient sur Morgane.

\- Lizzie ?! Tu n'as rien ? Bon sang, mais tu es une tarée ! Cria t-il à Morgane.

\- Laisse, répondit Lizzie en se relevant. Elle n'en vaut même pas la peine.

\- Avant de me juger, tu devrais te regarder et voir le mal que tu répends autour de toi, lança Morgane la tête haute. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour quelque chose qui venait du coeur. Ca m'a fait du bien de te gifler, dommage que je puisses pas te rendre plus moche.

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux, remplis de larmes, en parfaite victime.

\- Désolée, ma cocotte. Tu peux pas me battre sur ce terrain, comme sur la plupart des terrains, d'ailleurs. Allez, bye, les looseurs.

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour. Elle venait de se mettre l'école à dos et en plus, on pensait qu'elle avait évincé Kat. Regulus avait vraiment intérêt à l'aider ce soir. Mais elle était consciente que pour l'instant, c'était grave la merde. Lizzie était la première personne à lui avoir tendu la main et à être devenue son amie. Si elle lui tournait le dos, l'école entière ne se priverait pas. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas demander de l'aide aux maraudeurs, en plus.

Il ne lui restait plus que Regulus pour faire éclater la vérité. Ouais ... Elle était dans la merde et jusqu'au cou.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Alors, à votre avis, Kathleen a eu une vision ou c'est un délire du à son empoisonnement ?

Un délire où elle vit avec Regulus quand même !

N'oubliez pas de nous donner vos avis !

A bientôt !

Rukie&amp;Mila


	24. Celle qui cherchait un antidote

**Salut tout le monde!**

J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait beau :)

Merci beaucoup à AddictDoctorWho, Guest, TheFanne, MillyBlueBird, Selenda, EmmaUneLectrice, Maluna, Lizzia0901 &amp; CandyMyla! Vous êtes géniales ;D (Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais répondu à vos reviews via mon compte perso... scusez ma débilité s'il vous plait héhé)

En parlant de review, dans 2 commentaires, il y aura un cadeau pour fêter les 150! YOUHOU! Donc tentez votre chance (ça sera pareil pour les 200) et vous aurez peut-être la chance de pouvoir réclamer ce que vous voulez de nous! (Un OS, un dessin, une info etc...)

Mis à part ça je vous informe que je suis toujours à l'hosto (vu qu'on me l'a demandé) et que je me fais toujours autant chier! Yeah! (4 semaines et demi... WTF? Ils m'aiment trop c'est pour ça,je vois pas d'autre explication!)

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été choqués par "la vision/hallucination" de Kat, mais pas tant à cause de Regulus, mais plus parce que Morgane a des gosses dedans, il faut que je lui vienne en aide: pourquoi vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit mère? Je sais qu'elle est con et immature, mais elle a le droit de vieillir et d'avoir des responsabilités, non? Enfin, je pense que c'est surtout du au fait que c'est brutal, c'est pas comme si on l'avait vu vieillir ^^

BREF, c'est pas particulièrement important!

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, on se retrouve en bas!

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV:**

**Celle qui cherchait un antidote**

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi pourri que le début. Morgane avait arrêté de compter le nombre d'insultes qu'elle s'était prise à la figure, quelques élèves avec qui elle partageait des cours lui avaient dit qu'ils la croyait ce qui lui fit plaisir mais le reste des élèves semblaient persuadés qu'elle était la réincarnation du diable. Elle était passée rapidement dans son dortoir pour mettre en lieu sur toutes ses possessions et lancer quelques sorts de protections, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ses affaires et mette le bordel dans la chambre.

La rumeur comme quoi Sirius l'avait quitté s'était propagée et les maraudeurs suivaient sa demande en l'ignorant superbement. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était une comédie destinée à Lizzie qui passait son temps à plaindre Sirius, l'idée que ça arrive réellement un jour l'effraya. Après les cours et le repas du soir, elle retourna à l'infirmerie pour voir si l'état de son amie s'était amélioré. En vain, l'infirmière avait beau chercher, le poison lui était inconnu. Elle commençait à envisager avec le professeur Dumbledore un transfert à Sainte Mangouste. Cela n'arriverait pas, se promit Morgane, Regulus allait l'aider à trouver et Kat serait bientôt sur pied. La maigre consolation était que son amie ne semblait plus souffrir, au contraire, elle dormait paisiblement, un peu comme la Belle au bois dormant. Quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, Pomfresh lui intima gentiment de prendre le chemin de sa salle commune.

Morgane sortit de l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre la salle commune. Attendre là bas en supportant les regards accusateurs de la plus part des élèves ne la branchait pas plus que ça. Elle avait déjà toutes les affaires dont elle allait avoir besoin le soir même et décida donc de passer aux cuisines faire le plein de nourriture pour ensuite rejoindre la salle de classe et y attendre Regulus. Elle avait encore un petit quart d'heure avant le couvre feu et put donc aller aux cuisines et ensuite dans la salle de classe sans avoir à faire trop attention, il ne fallait juste pas qu'on la voit y entrer. Une fois dedans elle posa la nourriture sur une table, s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté, posa sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. On lui secoua brusquement l'épaule quelques minutes - à ses yeux du moins - plus tard.

\- Regulus ? Je croyais qu'on devait se voir à minuit ? S'étonna t-elle.

\- Il est minuit passé. Tu t'étais endormie, lui expliqua t-il en soulevant un sourcil. Tu as eu de la chance qu'aucun préfet ne vérifie cette salle ...

\- Ouais. Fit-elle en se redressant, avant de s'étirer encore déboussolée par son réveil un peu brusque.

Elle était surprise de s'être endormie avec de la nourriture intacte juste à côté d'elle.

C'est quoi toute cette nourriture? On fait pas un goûter je te signale. Lança Regulus.

Je sais, j'avais faim mais je me suis endormie avant d'y toucher. Tu peux en prendre si tu veux.

Il regarda ce qu'avait pris la jeune femme et attrapa une plume en sucre, ce qui fit sourire Morgane.

\- Quoi ? Gronda t-il. Tu m'as dit de me servir, non ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que ce sont mes sucreries magiques préférées, avoua t-elle. Je trouve ça marrant qu'on ait une chose en commun, compte tenu de ton ... caractère.

\- Tu es mal placée pour parler du caractère des autres, fit-il remarquer, ses yeux disant clairement ce qu'il taisait par politesse.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait le faire sortir de ses gongs. Morgane attrapa elle aussi une plume en sucre et commença à la suçoter., pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que les gens disent de toi maintenant que la rumeur est connue de tous? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Contrairement à toi, les gens ne parlent pas sur mon compte, lança t-il avec moquerie. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt.

\- Bien sûr, tu es le grand méchant Regulus, se moqua Morgane ironiquement. Tu en as de la chance …

\- Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est avoir de l'influence, dit-il en bombant le torse d'orgueil. Enfin, assez de perte de temps. Quelqu'un s'est introduit et s'est servi dans mon stock de poison.

\- Donc j'avais raison. Fit Morgane d'un air sombre.

\- Tu comptes me dire qui est derrière tout ça? Parce que ce sont tout de même mes affaires.

Morgane haussa les épaules:

\- Je pense pas que pour le moment ce soit important pour toi de le savoir. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'aider à trouver le contre poison. Je veux pas qu'ils emmènent Kat à Sainte Mangouste. Répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'a trouvé l'infirmière ! Ordonna t-il avec sérieux en sortant un carnet de sa robe de sorcier et une plume.

Morgane hocha la tête et lui fit part des symptômes et des deux poisons, l'un ayant été mis dans la nourriture et l'autre étant passé par la peau.

\- L'infirmière a réussi à arrêter celui qu'elle avait avalé mais elle ne trouve pas de remède pour l'autre.

\- Normal, c'est une potion de mon invention, avoua sombrement Regulus. J'avais combiné une goutte de mort-vivant qui plonge une personne dans un sommeil vraiment profond avec plusieurs poisons, comme du venin de serpent …

\- T'es un sale psychopathe quand même. Murmura Morgane en lui adressant une grimace.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si quelqu'un est venu prendre ça dans mes affaires. Répliqua froidement Regulus

Morgane se retint de lui reprocher de ne pas faire suffisamment attention mais ne dit rien. Elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Bon. Fit-il en ouvrant son livre de potion. On va essayer d'être rapide et efficace. J'ai pas que ça à faire. Attends un peu ... On ne m'a volé que cette potion là. L'autre poison ne vient pas de mon stock et je t'avoue que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de combiner deux potions. La mienne était déjà suffisamment puissante !

\- Elles ont du prendre l'autre dans le stock de Rogue, gronda Morgane. Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis, je sais pas où vous cachez vos potions mais je changerais d'endroits, à votre place !

\- Hey! Je te permets p- Elles?

Morgane se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que elle pouvait être stupide.

\- Je veux que tu me dise qui c'est. Elles m'ont volé des choses, elles vont payer.

-Je m'occupe du côté vengeance t'en fait pas pour ça.

-Tu me dis qui c'est, s'exclama Regulus en posant brusquement ses mains de chaque côté des bras de Morgane. C'est non négociable.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Je veux ta parole que tu attendras qu'on fasse notre vengeance ensemble, dit-elle. Et ça non plus, ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Alors on a intérêt à se dépêcher pour faire payer à ces "elles", siffla t-il. Tu as ma parole. Maintenant je veux leur nom !

\- Je suis certaine pour Johanna, la fausse amie de Kat et pour Lizzie, ma fausse amie. Et je suis sûre à 90% que la cousine de Lestrange, Mary est celle qui commande le tout.

Regulus ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur son visage, un peu secoué.

\- T'es sure de toi? Demanda-t-il.

\- T'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire?

\- Non parce que ce sont quand même des accusations assez graves. Ce ne sont pas des sangs de bourbe. Lança-t-il en se redressant.

\- Je me moque que ce soit des sang-pures, Regulus ! S'énerva Morgane. Elles ont empoisonné ma sœur ! Ces garces vont avoir affaire à moi mais si tu ne veux pas te mouiller, je ne t'oblige à rien ! Je veux ton simplement ton aide pour trouver un antidote d'un poison que TU as créé !

Regulus lui lança un regard noir:

\- Évite de me parler comme ça. Je pensais pas que ce poison servirait à ça.

\- En même temps quelle idée de créer quelque chose d'aussi dangereux! Dangereux et interdit qui plus est.

\- Je suis un serpentard en plus d'un Black ! Cria t-il. Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? Je sais pas pourquoi tu as l'air de croire que je suis quelqu'un de bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu entends ?! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien !

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Sinon tu ne serais pas ici, cette nuit, pour m'aider à sauver ma sœur ! Répondit Morgane. C'est si difficile à admettre que quelqu'un croit en toi ?

Regulus lui lança un regard noir avant de la saisir par le bras.

\- Tu arrêtes maintenant. La menaça-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi? Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant. Tu vas me lancer un sort? Regarde toi, il en faut pas beaucoup pour comprendre que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très courageux.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi courageux - ou stupide question de point de vue - que mon frère mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Compris ?

\- Compris, répondit Morgane en se moquant.

Ils se mirent enfin à travailler sur l'antidote. Puisque Regulus l'avait créé, il était le seul à pouvoir trouver l'antidote. Ils y passèrent toute la nuit, essayant et réessayant. S'insultant copieusement à chaque échec, remettant celui-ci sur l'autre.

\- Le jour se lève ... souffla Morgane en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ce soir, même lieu, même heure. Fit Regulus en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Attends, tu risque de croiser des gens.

\- Toi aussi non?

\- Hum oui c'est vrai. Dit la jeune femme en attrapant son sac dans le quel elle avait mis la carte. Bon, tu sors avant et j'attends dix minutes avant de sortir ? Proposa t-elle en espérant que personne ne verrait Regulus.

Elle ne tenait pas à alimenter la rumeur en faisant remarquer que Regulus avait découché. Elle même pourrait dire qu'elle s'était cachée à l'infirmerie pour ne pas subir les insultes des autres.

Regulus lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle de classe en silence. Morgane soupira, elle était épuisée mais avait bon espoir, ils avaient finalement réussit à se mettre sur une bonne voie, et elle était assez fière d'elle. Bien sur Regulus avait fait la plus part du boulot mais bon, elle avait trouvé deux trois trucs qui avaient fait avancé leurs recherches.

Elle lança un regard vers la nourriture restante. Au final il était peut-être mieux qu'elle mange ça, et qu'elle monte à son dortoir pendant le petit déjeuner pour ne croiser personne, elle irait ensuite rapidement à l'infirmerie pour après aller en classe et supporter une nouvelle journée de cours.

* * *

Kathleen était en pleine conversation avec Morgane, le petit Andrew sur ces genoux. Le petit garçon semblait l'adorer, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien car les enfants ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Par égard pour Morgane - qu'elle soit réelle ou le fruit de son imagination - Kat n'avait pas osé repousser le petit bonhomme. Elle s'était finalement surprise à apprécier sa présence.

\- Et maman elle a dit qu'on irait acheter un balai la prochaine fois sur le chemin de traverse ! Hein Mam' ?!

Kathleen n'arrivait toujours pas pourtant à concevoir sa meilleure amie comme une maman.

\- Euh ouais. Mais pas pour toi. Répondit Morgane en se servant du thé.

\- Quoi?! Mais tu as dit- Commença le petit garçon.

\- C'est ton père qui veut un balais. Il a un grain j'te jure. Grommela-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux un. Un vrai.

\- J'aime pas les balais. C'est dangereux. Lui lança Morgane avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Nan, ça c'est parce que tu as le vertige ! Râla le petit garçon. Tatie Kat est fait des figures vachement cool et elle tombe jamais, argumenta Andrew.

\- Oh que si elle tombe ! S'exclama Morgane. La dernière fois, elle s'est cassée la jambe alors il est hors de question que tu prennes exemple sur elle !

\- Euh ... Merci ? Rit Kathleen en se demandant comment elle avait fait son compte pour se casser une jambe. Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Comme tu veux. Ricana Morgane.

\- Je veux un vrai balais. Décréta le petit garçon en croisant les bras.

\- T'en a un. Rétorqua Morgane. Et si tu fais un caca nerveux tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il va t'arriver.

Andrew lui tira la langue.

\- Tu fais quoi si je le dis à ton père?

\- Il est gentil lui.

\- Regulus ? Gentil ? S'étouffa Kat dans son thé en s'empêchant de rire.

\- Tu as quelque chose à redire à ça, chère belle-sœur préférée ? Lança une voix masculine à la porte du salon.

\- PAPA ! S'exclama Andrew en sautant des jambes de la brune pour courir vers son père.

En même temps t'as qu'une seule belle-sœur ducon. Ricana Morgane en affichant un grand sourire à la vue de son… époux.

Kat rit, en tout cas son amie ne changeait pas avec le temps.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi femme. Répondit Regulus en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux peut-être mon pied dans ton trou des fesses?

\- Han ! Maman dit des vilaines choses, s'exclama Andrew avec un air choqué.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude, canaille ? Demanda surprise Kat, connaissant Morgane, ça l'aurait étonnée qu'il n'ait jamais rien entendu de pire.

\- Si, répondit le petit garçon avec un sourire sournois et taquin avant de partir jouer dehors.

\- Ce petit ira tout droit à Serpentard, râla Morgane.

\- Et ? Tu as quelque chose contre serpentard ? S'exclamèrent Kat et Regulus en même temps.

\- Oui. Répondit-t-elle en leur tirant la langue. Un peu de thé Regulus? Demanda-t-elle en se remettant à sourire.

\- Je veux bien merci. Fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Morgane lui tendit une tasse pleine.

\- Tu as l'air exténué. Observa Kat.

\- J'ai eu une grosse journée au ministère, grimaça Regulus. Il y a une journaliste qui est venue pour faire un article sur les détenus d'Azkaban. Elle voulait avoir accès aux rédactions des procès …

\- Elle s'appelait comment ? Demanda Morgane en jetant un petit regard en biais à son amie.

\- Rita Skeeter, elle a l'air de vouloir un truc gros, lui répondit Regulus avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, elle veut quelque chose sur Sirius, lança Kat malgré elle.

Regulus se contenta de hocher la tête et Morgane posa ses mains sur celle -libre- de Regulus, qui était posée sur la table. Kathleen remarqua que Morgane s'était un peu crispée. La brunette se demanda comment les choses s'étaient finies avec Sirius mais elle ne pouvait pas poser la question de Regulus.

\- Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air un peu perturbée. Tu n'as pas digéré le fait d'avoir été rétrogradée au poste de remplaçante ?

Remplaçante ? Remplaçante de quoi ?

\- Euh ... bah, c'est jamais agréable, tu sais ... Tenta t-elle.

\- Dis-toi que c'est simplement en attendant d'être sûr que ta blessure soit bien remise, la consola Morgane. Et puis, moi je trouve pas ça plus mal, au moins tu as plus de temps pour tes amis et tes amours, huhuhu !

Était-elle joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle? La vache.

\- Quand je pense que Regulus aussi aurait pu être joueur de Quidditch. Avec les tenues moulantes... Commença-t-elle.

\- On va se calmer tout de suite. La coupa Regulus.

\- Roh, de toute façon avec le corps que t'as maintenant...

Kat le regarda malgré elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé... Regulus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment va ton mari? Demanda-t-il à Kathleen.

Kathleen beuga un instant. Comment ça, son mari ?

\- Euh .. bah ... comme d'habitude, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air perturbée.

Andrew entra dans la pièce et la supplia de venir jouer avec lui.

\- Va, sourit Morgane, il ne te lâchera pas sinon. Tu restes dîner avec nous, de toute façon !

Kat rit de l'ordre à peine caché de son amie et suivit le petit garçon, avant d'apercevoir des photographies dans le couloir. L'une d'elle représentait Mo et Kat, accompagnées des maraudeurs. A voir le regard de Sirius, il était encore avec Morgane. Regulus était drôlement tolérant pour laisser cette photo chez lui …

Celle d'après était la photo de l'ordre du phœnix. Cependant Morgane n'était pas dessus alors qu'elle même y était. C'était bizarre. La photo suivante était une photo du mariage de James et Lily. Son cœur se serra en les regardant sourire et lui adresser des signes de la main.

\- Regarde comment je suis beau! Fit la voix d'Andrew à sa droite.

Il avait trouvé un casque de Quidditch et leur portait sur sa tête avec une fierté non dissimulée, son visage était pratiquement recouvert tellement c'était grand. Elle se baissa et le lui retira en riant. Il ressemblait énormément à Regulus.

\- Tu ressembles à ton père, lui dit-elle presque tendrement.

\- Tatie, pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda le petit garçon en essuyant une larme traîtresse.

\- Je regardais les photos, dit-elle avec un sourire, certains amis me manquent …

Le petit Andrew la regarda fixement, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Tu sais que tu es mon neveu préféré ? Demanda t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras en le chatouillant pour lui enlever cet air trop sérieux.

\- Je vais le dire à Orion ! S'exclama le petit garçon en affichant la même tête que Morgane lorsqu'elle avait un mauvais coup en tête. Ca va le faire pleurer !

\- Tu es vraiment une petite canaille, toi, sourit Kathleen.

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux.

* * *

La journée de Morgane s'était déroulée comme prévue. Elle avait mangé aux cuisine et avait évité de tendre des perches aux élèves en leur parlant. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train et elle avait entendu des choses totalement grotesques, la pire était probablement qu'elle s'était faite Hagrid devant les centaures qui avait offert en sacrifice un vers à crasse à la lune. Non mais qui pouvait inventer ça? Kat ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et son état était constant, elle avait cependant entendue madame Pomfresh parler avec le professeur Dumbledore de l'hôpital.

Elle retourna dans la salle avant l'heure prévue par Regulus, dans l'espoir d'avancer le plus possible et le plus rapidement possible. Morgane eut la surprise de voir ce dernier arriver en début de soirée.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna t-il en la voyant

Je cherche une solution ! Je veux voir ma sœur debout et éveillée avant la fin de fichue semaine ! S'énerva t-elle avant de renverser un flacon dans son énervement. Merde ! J'en ai ma claque, bordel …

La blonde semblait naviguer entre l'hystérie, la colère et le désespoir. Regulus se sentit mal à l'aise, les serpentards n'avaient pas l'habitude de montrer leur émotion, les sang-pur encore moins. D'un pas hésitant, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Morgane.

\- Ca va aller, voulut-il la rassurer. Je pense avoir trouvé une piste pour la potion, alors si tu pouvais te calmer et éviter de casser mon matériel …

Il entendit Morgane soupirer et retira sa main. Elle resta de dos sans rien dire un petit moment puis se tourna, les yeux rouges et les sourcils froncés.

\- On a intérêt à trouver quelque chose vite sinon je fais tout péter ici, je m'en fou, j'suis une déglinguo moi.

\- Je t'ai demander de te calmer. Tenta-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et s'assit à une table, un livre de potion ouvert devant elle et se plongea dedans. Regulus ne voulu pas ajouter quoique ce soit, peut être parce que même si il ne la connaissait pas il savait qu'elle était capable de faire tout exploser. Les deux soeurs étaient vraiment proches... Il secoua la tête, pas question de penser à ses problèmes familiaux maintenant. A mesure de leurs recherches, Regulus sut qu'il avait trouvé la bonne piste. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas de cobaye pour l'essayer, Kathleen mis à part. Ce serait donc quitte ou double lorsque la potion serait finie ...

\- Je t'envie, tu sais ... Lança t-il sans le vouloir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien.

\- Non non ! Tu as dis que tu m'enviais, pourquoi ?

– Parce que les maisons ne vous ont pas séparées, ta sœur et toi ... Et tu es peut-être orpheline, mais au moins, tu es libre, souffla t-il en regardant son bras.

Morgane le regarda bizarrement.

\- Peut être que la relation qu'il y a entre Sirius et toi était destinée à finir comme ça. Dit-elle. Mais je suis sure qu'on jour tu aura une vraie famille. Souria-t-elle. Pour ce qui est d'être libre... Il y a toujours un moyen de l'être, encore faut-il ouvrir les yeux.

Regulus la fixa.

\- Et puis... Je suis pas totalement libre. Je dois faire attention à ce que je fais, ce que je dis. Imagine le truc, tu vois un peu comment je suis. J'ai une espèce d'épée de damocles qui menace de me transpercer la boite crânienne à tout moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il soudain curieux. Tu aurais des secrets à cacher ?

Morgane se mordit la lèvre, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça !

\- Non. Je veux simplement dire que tu ne peux jamais te permettre de toujours dire ce que tu penses, tenta t-elle de se rattraper

Regulus la fixa amusé de la voir paniquer

\- En plus, tout le monde à des secrets. Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Je suis juste surprit que quelqu'un qui parle autant que toi réussies à faire attention à ce qu'elle dit.

\- Disons qu'avec Kat, on se rattrape l'une l'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je la réveille ! Tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

\- La potion doit mijoter durant toute la nuit, on saura demain si elle fonctionne ...

\- D'accord. Souffla Morgane. Merci beaucoup.

Regulus l'observa un instant puis haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas fait ça pour toi.

\- Pour Kat? T'as es vues sur elle?!

L'idée dérangeait un peu Morgane, sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi ... Surement parce que Kat était destinée à Remus, se dit-elle.

\- Ca va pas dans ta tête ? Grogna Regulus en rougissant. Kathleen est ... enfin, c'est un peu une amie. Et c'est à cause de ma potion. C'est tout.

Morgane le fixa, un moue dubitative sur le visage.

\- Quoi?

\- Nan rien, c'est juste que t'as une sale tête quand tu rougis.

\- Je ne rougis pas ! Maintenant fous le camp, je peux surveiller la potion seul ! Se vexa le jeune homme en la fusillant du regard.

\- Si tu rougis. Se moqua Morgane avant de sortir sans manquer de lui tirer la langue.

\- Ton livre! S'exclama-t-il.

Trop tard elle était déjà partie et il ne pouvait pas lui courir après.

Une fois seul, il se demanda à lui même pourquoi il faisait tout ça ... Ce qu'il avait dit à Morgane à propos de Kat était vrai mais ... ne faisait-il pas ça pour l'aider, juste parce qu'elle était la copine de Sirius ?

\- Elle va me rendre aussi taré qu'elle ! marmonna t-il avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa potion.

* * *

Pas mal de Regulus dans ce chapitre hein?! ;D (Moi fan? naaannnnn)

Vous avez pensé quoi des têtes à tête entre Reg et Mo? Si vous deviez les associer aux visions de Kat vous en diriez quoi?

Dans le prochain il y aura un peu plus d'action héhé!

Je vous incite fortement à laisser des reviews, c'est bon pour le teint!

A bientôt!


	25. Celle qui se réveillait

Bonjour à tous !

Je voulais savoir, celles qui sont déjà allées chez un ostéo, avez-vous eu également l'impression d'être passer sous un bus après coup ? Nan parce que je suis complétement à l'ouest, là, donc vous étonnez pas si je raconte de la merde.

Concernant Mila, on avait bon espoir qu'elle sorte la semaine prochaine, mais pour l'instant pas de nouveau. Merci tout de même pour votre soutien pour elle, je suis bien placée pour savoir que ça lui fait super plaisir.

OoOoO

Merci à Lizzia, AddictDortorWho (n'oublie pas de nous dire ce que tu veux comme cadeau pour avoir poster la 150ème reviews), Mafu, Guest, MillyBlueBird, SnoozPower, EmmaUneLectrice, et Guest. 

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Mafu : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, ça dépendra. Certains sont plus long que d'autres, mais nous avons tout de même une moyenne honorable de 6 000 à 7 000 mots. Mais ça arrive que déborde dans notre enthousiasme x)

Guest : Merci à toi pour ta review. Tu as raison, Morgane est indépendante, on le verra par la suite. Concernant Regulus, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Sans avancer quoi que ce soit pour la suite de cette fiction, j'ai envie de dire, on est souvent attiré par ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Pour des sang-purs, quel qu'il soit, je pense que la fraicheur, la spontanéité de Morgane peut être attirant, non ? Après ce n'est que mon avis personnel. En tout cas, j'espère que Morgane ne sera jamais aussi pénible qu'Elena dans VD.

Guest : Je ne peux rien dire sur tes pronostics, mais je te remercie de nous en faire part. Et si, le "Femme" de Regulus avait bien pour but de faire rire. Je suis certaine que Regulus trouve Morgane vulgaire, mal élevée, etc. Mais bon, elle peut se contrôler un minimum quand elle veut. Si ils devaient être en couple, je pense que Regulus serait soit en mode blasé, lorsqu'ils sont en privé, soit en mode glaçon avec un regard glacial vers Morgane pour la dissuader de dire des conneries en public. Merci de ta review, en tout cas.

OoOo

**Sur ce,**

**bonne lecture à tous !**

**Rukie&amp;Mila**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXV**

**Celle qui se réveillait **

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé lorsque Morgane se glissa discrètement hors de son lit. Elle attrapa des vêtements à tâtons, la carte des maraudeurs et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, et se préparer pour aller à l'infirmerie sans croiser qui que ce soit. Une fois prête, elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

Par chance - quoi qu'étant donné l'heure, c'était logique - la salle commune était vide. Morgane se glissa donc discrètement hors de la tour Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers les salles de classes. Avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie, il lui fallait récupérer l'antidote auprès de Regulus. Celui-ci était toujours dans la salle abandonnée, elle l'avait vu sur la carte du maraudeurs.

Elle passa discrètement la tête par la porte sans faire de bruit et aperçut le jeune homme le visage caché dans ses bras, probablement en train de dormir. Elle se glissa dans la salle de classe et s'approcha de lui avant de poser sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement.

\- Regulus. Youhou. Il faut se réveiller.

Ses cheveux glissèrent, laissant apparaître son visage profondément endormi et apaisé, malgré la fatigue qu'elle discerna sous ses yeux. Morgane fut surprise par cette vision. Regulus endormi semblait innocent, presque vulnérable. Habituellement, elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'il n'avait que seize ans, mais le voir dans son sommeil lui rappela l'âge de son complice.

Elle hésita à le réveiller, il semblait vraiment avoir besoin de dormir ... Elle attrapa une fiole qu'elle remplit de la potion, avant de laisser une note sur un parchemin pour expliquer au jeune homme qu'elle était passé, qu'elle glissa contre sa joue, histoire d'être sur qu'il la lise.

Une fois la potion en sa possession elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'infirmerie. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver comment faire boire cette potion à Kat sans se faire pincer. Mais elle improviserait au moment venu.

\- Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà. Fit une voix à sa droite.

Morgane sursauta et observa le jeune homme qui la fixait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais d'après son insigne il était le préfet de Serdaigle.

\- J'ai pas le temps. Lança Morgane avant de recommencer à marcher.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour traîner dans les couloirs, fit-il remarquer en lui barrant le chemin. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans la grande salle. Tu es au courant qu'il y a également un couvre-feu le matin ?

\- Bien sûr, maugréa Morgane en le dévisageant - il n'allait pas lui retirer des points parce qu'elle s'était levée tôt quand même ? - mais je pense que tu dois le savoir, je ne suis pas très bien vue dans ma salle commune donc je préfère prendre le large avant que les autres ne se réveillent …

\- Oh, mais c'est le cas un peu partout non? T'as quand même passé un début de semaine assez désagréable, il me semble. Ricana-t-il. Black par contre... Il a l'air de bien profité de sa nouvelle liberté.

\- Pardon? S'étrangla Morgane.

\- Ah, tu n'as rien vu. Bon et bien je te laisserai t'en rendre compte toi même. Enfin bref. Je retire 20 points à ta maison pour t'être baladée dans les couloirs à une telle heure. Sauf bien sur, si tu fais ce que tu as fait avec Black avec moi.

\- Vu l'estime qu'à ma maison à mon égard, je pense que je préfère lui faire perdre des points plutôt qu'embrasser ta face de troll ! Siffla Morgane, furieuse, avant de marcher rageusement vers l'infirmerie tandis que l'autre idiot lui criait qu'il enlevait 10 points de plus pour insulte envers un préfet.

Franchement, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, elle était plus à ça près maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que son amie se réveille, elle était sure que la potion de Regulus allait fonctionner, elle lui faisait confiance. Morgane passa les portes de l'infirmerie en silence et se glissa derrière les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de son amie. Kat avait bonne mine, cependant elle remarqua une ride entre ses deux sourcils. La jeune femme posa son index dessus mais retira son doigt immédiatement lorsqu'elle ressentit un comme un choc électrique lui traverser le corps. Un vertige la prit un instant avant que tout ne cesse de tourner, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Okay ... murmura Morgane, étonnée. Bon, il est temps que tu te réveilles ma grande, j'ai besoin de soutien, là ! dit-elle en versant la potion dans la bouche de son amie.

Elle eut un instant de doute. Et si la potion devait passer par la peau comme l'antidote ? Regulus n'en avait pas parlé ! Il était trop tard maintenant de toute façon. Kat avait avalée la potion par réflexe. Morgane l'observa, attendant un signe de vie de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà ici? Fit alors la voix de l'infirmière qui l'avait apparemment aperçue au travers des rideaux.

\- Je m'inquiète pour elle, mentit Morgane en glissant la fiole dans sa poche pour ne pas que Pomfresh s'en aperçoive. Cela fait bientôt trois jours qu'elle est dans cet état …

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire compatissant en s'approchant.

\- Un infirmier de St Mangouste viendra la chercher en fin de matinée pour la transférer à l'hôpital, ils trouveront une solution là-bas, n'ayez crainte. Mais maintenant, sortez de l'infirmerie et allez déjeuner ! Ajouta t-elle en poussant la blonde à l'extérieur de la pièce

Morgane essaya tant bien que mal de la convaincre de la laisser rester encore un peu mais l'infirmière ne changea pas d'avis. Ce fut à contre cœur que Morgane revint sur ses pas. Il n'était pas question qu'elle aille manger avec la populace. Ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'un peu d'air, et une balade dans le parc serait la bienvenue.

\- Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Grogna-t-elle après quelques minutes à l'extérieur.

En effet le vent soufflait fort et ses long cheveux lui fouettaient violemment le visage. Elle aperçut néanmoins une forme massive familière quelques mètres devant elle. Morgane s'avança rapidement à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Hagrid !

\- Morgane, s'exclama le demi-géant avec son sourire bourru. Déjà réveillée ?

\- J'étais passée voir Kathleen à l'infirmerie. Souria-t-elle. Elle va être emmenée à ste Mangouste en fin de matinée. Ajouta-t-elle dépitée.

\- Allons allons, je suis sur que les médecins vont vite la remettre sur pieds. La rassura-t-il en lui souriant à travers sa barbe.

\- J'espère oui.

\- Et si tu venais prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi ? Proposa Hagrid. J'ai fais d'excellent cookies et du porridge hier ! Et mon thé à la citrouille est délicieux, argumenta t-il.

Morgane grimaça intérieurement en imaginant l'aspect des cookies d'Hagrid.

\- Bien sur, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle en souriant.

C'était toujours mieux que de manger dans la grande salle ou toute seule. Elle le suivit à l'intérieur et fut ravie de constater qu'il avait allumé un feu dans sa cheminée. Elle retira sa cape et s'assit -ou plutôt grimpa- sur une chaise pour se mettre à table.

\- Tiens. Fit le géant en lui tendant une tasse et une soucoupe un peu trop grande pour elle. Elle les attrapa malgré tout et attendit qu'il lui serve du thé.

\- Merci, ajouta t-elle ensuite en trempant ses cookies dans le thé pour les ramollir.

\- Alors, dis-moi, que faisais-tu si tôt dans le parc ?

\- Je n'avais pas le cœur de déjeuner sans Kat ... mentit-elle. Et je ne dors pas très bien depuis …

Hagrid lui adressa un regard compatissant.

\- Je peux comprendre. C'est difficile de perdre ses amis ou sa famille, même momentanément.

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle guérisse. Souffla-t-elle avant d'avaler un peu du thé à la citrouille qui avait plus le gout de thé vert qu'autre chose.

\- Et elle le ferra, garantit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

* * *

\- Et viens voir, Papa a développé les photos de mon anniversaire ! S'exclama Andrew en entraînant Kathleen dans le salon.

Morgane leva les yeux aux ciel devant l'exubérance de son fils, même si elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup de ce côté là.

\- Tiens, lança Regulus en jetant un paquet dans les mains de Kat. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les avoir en double !

Kathleen ouvrit le paquet pour voir les photos. La première photo était une du petit garçon avec ses parents, lorsqu'elle passa à la seconde photo, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. C'était elle, avec un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, à sa droite et une petite fille du même âge, à sa gauche. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs en bataille et des yeux verts magnifiques. Il affichait une moue dégoûtée, comme un enfant qui refusait de prendre une photo avec sa mère. La petite fille lui ressemblait énormément, sauf que ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et qu'elle avait des yeux vairons. L'un était aussi vert que celui du petit garçon et l'autre avec la même couleur que ceux de Kathleen.

Celle-ci pris une grande inspiration, c'était impossible. Ce rêve était débile du début jusqu'à la fin. Alors qu'elle allait ranger cette photo pour regarder la suivante avec appréhension, la voix de Morgane attira son attention.

\- Nate a hérité de ton aversion pour les photographies, on dirait, se moqua t-elle. Heureusement que Phèdre et Hope sont plus photogéniques! Ajouta t-elle en montrant la photo suivante où une jeune adolescente rousse aux yeux marron prenait la pose aux côtés d'une autre adolescente blonde aux yeux gris qui ressemblait énormément à Morgane.

\- J'espère que tout ce passe bien à Poudlard pour eux. Lança Regulus un peu plus loin.

\- Quand est-ce que je vais à Poudlard moi? Demanda Andrew.

\- Quand tu seras plus vieux. Répondit Morgane en lui tendant une boite de paté. Va nourrir Stitch s'il te plait Drew.

\- Mais Mam' ! Marraine Kat est là, supplia le petit garçon avec des yeux larmoyants.

\- Et elle le serra encore dans dix minutes ! Et le coup des yeux ne marche pas avec moi, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait inventé le concept ! Lui répondit sa mère en le poussant vers le couloir.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son amie, toujours ébahie par les photos.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Kat ? Je te trouve un peu ... à l'ouest.

\- Hein? C'est rien. Je me sens un peu nostalgique d'un coup. C'est fou à quel points tes enfants te ressemblent.

\- Ouais, à croire que je suis pas le père. Lança Regulus, la gazette du sorcier dans les mains.

\- Ce qui est le cas. Rétorqua Morgane en ricanant. Et t'en fais pas, je suis moi aussi nostalgique de temps à autre, tout ce qu'on a vécu avant que la vie ne devienne ce qu'elle est maintenant.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là …

Morgane sembla prise d'une illumination et s'approcha pour prendre la main de Kathleen.

\- Tu te souviens de notre septième année ? Tu avais été empoisonnée et …

Kathleen attendit la suite mais aucun son ne sortait des lèvres de son amie, qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus floue.

\- Morgane ! Mo ! Cria t-elle en paniquant.

\- Du calme, du calme! Mademoiselle Kerrien! Vous m'entendez? Fit une voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replacer.

La voix était lointaine, et appartenait à une femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Etait-elle en train de se réveiller?

\- Vous! Allez donc chercher le professeur Dumbledore au lieu de regarder sans rien faire!

\- Oui ! S'écria une voix, suivit d'un bruit de claquement de porte.

Kathleen continua à se débattre, en panique, cherchant à sortir de l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Elle sentait qu'on l'appelait et qu'on lui tenait la main mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'éveiller complètement.

\- Kathleen ?! Tu m'entends ? Kat, calme-toi, tout va bien, tu es à l'infirmerie …

Remus? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?! Où était Morgane?

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux? Calmez-vous, prenez une grande inspiration et ouvrez doucement les yeux. Lui ordonna l'infirmière.

Kat s'exécuta, et au bout de quelques secondes elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou mais elle parvenait à distinguer deux formes au dessus d'elle. Aucune d'elle n'était Morgane. Bon sang, qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi son amie n'était pas à son chevet.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez bouger votre corps, Miss ? Lui demanda calmement l'infirmière.

Kathleen essaya de bouger ses mains, puis ses jambes. Tous semblaient répondre.

\- Bien, très bien. Vous allez peut-être avoir des difficultés à parler dans un premier temps, vous devriez boire. Tenez !

Sa vision qui commençait à s'éclaircir lui permit de prendre ce qu'on lui tendait. Elle se sentait faible et la voix de Pomfresh résonnait dans sa tête comme si elle parlait dans un micro.

\- Remus ... Tenta t-elle. Où ... Morgane ?

\- Je sais pas, Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle était passé très tôt ce matin et qu'elle lui avait demandé de partir. On la voit quasiment pas en fait.

\- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en tournant le visage vers la porte.

\- Je t'expliquerai, c'est pas le moment pour parler de ça.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, surprenant les personnes dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore entra, suivit par une Morgane avec une joue gonflée, un Sirius furieux avec un œil virant au noir et un James à bout de souffle.

Kathleen fut pris d'un doute. S'était -elle réveillée ou étais-ce un nouveau rêve étrange où le monde semblait tourner différemment ?

\- Ah ! Miss Kerrien est réveillée, parfait ! Si elle n'a besoin de rien, Pompom, pourriez-vous vous occupez de ces jeunes gens ? Ils ont eu ... quelques différents avec une de leur camarade.

\- Bien sur professeur. Répondit l'infirmière sans poser de questions.

\- Pas touche minouche! S'exclama Morgane en s'éloignant de Madame Pomfresh. Kat! Ca va?! Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle le plus vite possible. Je suis tellement soulagée si tu savais! Continua-t-elle avant que sa voix ne craque.J'ai cru ... Je ... Tu allais jamais te réveiller ... Et depuis ... c'est l'enfer ! Lizie ... et Sirius ... hoqueta Morgane en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Rumeurs ... Tous le monde ... Trainée !

Kathleen caressa le dos de son amie et jetant un regard interrogateur aux garçons. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé durant son sommeil.

\- Morgane ... Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda t-elle finalement, essayant de comprendre l'histoire par le début.

Morgane lança un regard dans la direction de Dumbledore qui s'approcha d'elles.

\- Mettez de la glace sur votre joue. Lui conseilla-t-il avant de s'assoir sur une chaise.

La blonde attrapa la glace que lui tendait Pomfresh et la posa sur sa joue en grimaçant.

\- Il semblerait que vous avez été empoisonnée. Commença le directeur d'un ton grave. Deux poisons ont été mélangés, nous ne savons pas exactement lesquels, le premier a été maitrisé assez facilement mais le second... Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez été empoisonnée, ni par qui.

Un regard vers Morgane lui appris qu'elle savait justement comment et par qui.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous me parliez des dernières choses qui vous sont venues à l'esprit avant que vous ne perdiez connaissance.

\- Je ... Je ne me souviens pas ... J'ai commencé à me sentir mal dans la grande salle puis j'ai voulu prendre l'air. C'est tout ce qui me revint, mentit-elle alors qu'elle revoyait intérieurement cette garce de Johanna lui prendre la main et lui sourire.

Même sans poser la question à Morgane, elle mettrait sa baguette au feu que ça venait d'elle !

Dumbledore hocha la tête, légèrement suspicieux mais ne posa pas d'autre questions.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, le poison était très dangereux et vous a fortement affaiblie.

\- Mais professeur, comment est-elle soudainement revenue à elle. Nous n'avions pas trouvé d'antidote fonctionnant à ce jour?

\- J'imagine que tout ce que vous lui avez donné a commencé à agir Pompom! Sur ce, je dois contacter st mangouste pour leur dire de ne pas venir la chercher.

Morgane le regarda partir et croisa son regard, il savait qu'elle y était pour quelque, puisqu'il lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sursauter Morgane.

\- Vous pouvez rester, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure, Miss Kerrien a besoin de repos ! Gronda Pomfresh, clémente après l'inquiétude causée par l'empoisonnement.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait me dire ce qui ait arrivé à vos visages ? Demanda Kat entre deux toux, en regardant la joue de Morgane et l'œil de Sirius.

\- Disons que ... Lizie et moi avons eu un léger différent …

\- Léger ? S'outra Sirius.

\- Et que Sirius a voulu jouer aux chevaliers servants, quand il ne l'aurait pas dû, continua sèchement Morgane sans l'écouter, résultat des courses, il en a pris pour son grade.

\- Elle vous a tapé dessus? S'indigna Kat.

\- Elle m'a tapé dessus. Corrigea Morgane. Et William a frappé Sirius.

\- C'était pas beau à voir. Ajouta James au bout de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? Demanda Kathleen, curieuse et inquiète.

\- Oh, trois fois rien. Juste que tous le monde s'imagine que je trompe Sirius avec son frère. Que Lizie en a profité pour faire du gringe à Sirius, qui s'est joyeusement laissé faire. Quand j'ai vu ça, il se pourrait bien que je me sois énervée. Sirius a voulu intervenir, pour défendre qui, on se le demande ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Will est entré dans la baston en criant que Sirius était un salaut.

\- Mais à part ça, tout baigne ? Questionna ironiquement Kat.

Elle devinait que Morgane faisait semblant d'être forte devant les garçons mais qu'elle en avait gros sur la patate. Ces chipies allaient vraiment le payer ! Se jura t-elle.

\- Génial. Grommela Morgane d'un air sombre. Mais je suis contente que tu te sois enfin réveillée! Ils allaient te faire aller à st Mangouste sinon.

\- Je pense qu'on est tous contents. Fit remarquer Remus. Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse toutes les deux non? Fit-il en se levant.

\- Mais-

\- Viens James. On y va.

\- Remus ! Protesta le jeune Potter.

\- Sirius, tu te ramènes aussi ! Gronda le loup garou en attrapant le bras de son ami.

Elles les entendirent protester durant un moment avant que leurs voix ne s'éteignent.

\- On va leur faire la peau, à ces garces, Momo ! Siffla Kathleen, furieuse, après un récit détaillée de ce qu'elle avait manqué, alors que Morgane essuyait ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

\- Il faut juste espérer qu'on trouve quelque chose pour prouver que ce sont elles, parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Kat fit surprise par la réaction de son amie, plutôt que faire un bon gros coup de pute elle voulait rétablir la justice.

\- Mais on ne peut pas leur faire avouer ce genre de choses, et personne ne nous croira, surtout toi.

\- Lizie à fait croire que c'était moi qui t'avais empoisonnée quand même! Cette pétasse.

\- On a une chance de trouver une preuve contre Johanna, et encore ce n'est pas sûr, mais j'ai peur que ce soit la seule qu'on puisse faire tomber ... Soupira Kathleen en reposant sa tête contre son oreiller, épuisée.

Elle observa son amie.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers jours, pas vrai ? Grimaça t-elle.

\- Comment? En fouillant dans ses affaires pour y trouver des fioles? En fait, j'ai passé mes nuits à chercher un antidote avec Regulus.

\- Avec Regulus? S'exclama Kat surprise.

\- Ouais. Répondit Morgane nonchalamment. Le poison venait de sa reserve en fait.

Kathleen eut une drôle d'impression. La mention de Regulus voulait faire remonter quelque chose à la surface, sans qu'elle parvienne à s'en souvenir.

\- Il aurait peut-être du Véritasérum, non ? Demanda t-elle soudainement. Si elles avouent, on a plus besoin de preuves !

-Il faudrait le leur faire avouer en publique. Mais cette potion c'est interdit à Poudlard. Je pense que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Et on a rien pour enregistrer leur discutions à cet bouffonnes. Si on avait quelque chose, on pourrait voler la cape et les trouver avec la carte. Ou alors, on se débrouille pour que leur voix s'entendent dans toute l'école...

\- Pas con! Mais encore faudrait-il mettre ça en pratique et pour le moment je suis bloquée ici.

Morgane passa une main dans sa tignasse, agitée.

\- Je vais chercher des choses à la bibliothèque et t'emprunter des livres pour que tu puisse chercher de ton côté!

\- C'est sûr qu'il va me falloir de l'occupation je vais mourir d'ennui, ici ... Soupira Kat, à qui Pomfresh avait confié ne pas vouloir la faire sortir de si tôt.

\- Je viendrais te rendre visite, promit Morgane. De toute façon, je suis mal accueilli ailleurs, en ce moment !

\- Sirius passe un peu de temps avec toi quand même?

\- Tu rêves? S'exclama Morgane. Il passe son temps avec ses copains et il y a toujours des filles autour de lui qui le plaignent et m'insultent à longueur de temps. Et lui il leur demande même pas de ne pas parler de moi comme ça. La personne que j'ai le plus vue pendant que t'étais endormie c'est Regulus!

\- Cette rumeur lui a peut-être donné une idée ! Plaisanta Kathleen avec de nouveau cette étrange sensation.

\- Moi et Regulus ? Tu charries, il me déteste !

\- Dis, si tu avais un garçon, tu l'appellerais comment ? Demanda Kat sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête en plus du poison toi? Demanda Morgane en la regardant bizarrement. Mais bon, pour répondre à ta question... J'aimais bien William, ou plutôt Will, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe Sirius, donc je pencherais plutôt vers Ed ou Andrew. Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais, répondit Kat aussi perplexe que son amie. J'avais juste la sensation qu'il fallait que je le sache. Laisse tomber, c'est pas important. Mon sommeil m'a perturbé un peu, sans doute ! Rit-elle nerveusement. Tu remercieras Regulus pour moi, si jamais il ne vient pas me rendre visite !

\- Faudrait déjà que je lui reparle pour ça. C'est loin d'être mon pote. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Il est temps de partir maintenant. La demi-heure est largement passée. Je dois m'occuper de votre soeur à présent. Fit l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau.

Morgane se leva, exténuée, sourit à Kat puis sortit d'un pas trainant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, elle enragea de voir tout le monde plaindre Lizie. Elle avait néanmoins la satisfaction de voir que cette dernière était bien plus amochée qu'elle !

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de passer sans se faire remarquer mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Te revoilà!

\- T'as pas honte!

\- T'es vraiment pourrie jusqu'aux os!

Morgane soupira et fit demi tour, sortant de la salle commune. C'était peine perdue, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, il allait falloir qu'elle dorme dans la salle sur demande, si possible.

\- Morgane ! Attends ! Cria une voix dans son dos.

\- Alice ? Tu es venues m'insulter toi aussi ?

\- Non, souffla celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais te dire ... Moi, je te crois.

\- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Tu étais la première à te méfier de nous, je te signale.

\- Et j'étais la première à voir comme ta sœur et toi êtes proche, lui rappela sèchement Alice. Lizie n'aurait pas dû dire que c'était toi qui l'avait empoisonné. Tu aurais pu faire plein de chose, je l'aurais cru. Mais pas ça …

Morgane sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la deuxième fois.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Lily est du même avis que moi. Et Marlène aussi il semblerait. Ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le bras. Ca va aller. Elle s'est réveillée non? Tout va s'arranger.

\- Tout s'arrangera quand tout le monde saura qui l'a empoisonnée.

\- Tu sais qui l'a fait? Demanda à voix basse sa camarade.

Morgane hésita puis se dit que de toute façon, Alice ne pouvait que l'aider à trouver une idée si elle y croyait.

\- Oui je sais qui a fait ça.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore le sait ? Murmura Alice en l'entrainant à l'écart.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas de preuves …

\- Alors comment sais-tu …

\- J'ai surpris des conversations. Notamment celle qui prévoyait de lancer la rumeur concernant Regulus et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça ? S'étonna Alice. Ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais moi aussi je t'ai vu avec lui. Et c'est tellement surprenant de le voir parler à quelqu'un que je me suis posée des questions !

\- Je sais pas si parler est le bon terme. On a eu une altercation on va dire. Notre conversation était plutôt axée insultes. Répondit Morgane en cachant son agacement. Donc je n'ai rien fait avec lui, je n'ai aucune raison de tromper Sirius.

\- Je vois. Donc ces personnes qui ont lancé la rumeur et qui ont empoisonnées Kathleen sont des élèves.

Alice sembla réfléchir un peu avant de dire ses déductions à voix haute.

\- Et des filles, sans aucun doute. Le but est sans conteste de te faire rompre avec Sirius, vous éloignez des Maraudeurs et vous faire peur avec du poison. Je parierais pour la jalousie …

\- Jalouse de quoi à ton avis ? Demanda Morgane, prête à entendre toutes suggestions extérieures.

\- De l'attention que vous donne les maraudeurs, peut-être. Je veux dire, c'était un cercle assez fermé, même s'ils sont cool avec tout le monde. Tu sors avec Sirius et vous êtes amies avec les autres. Et franchement, avec Lily on s'est posé des questions sur la nature des relations de Kat et James.

\- C'est vrai que Kat et James sont très proches. Fit Morgane après avoir cogiter un peu. Mais c'est plus une relation frère-soeur qu'autre chose. Après tout, James est raide dingue de Lily. Souria-t-elle malgré elle. Mais ce que tu dis a du sens.

\- D'accord. Mais ça peut paraitre louche tout de même. Il y a pas mal de filles qui apprécient James mais il est de notoriété publique qu'en effet, il ne voit que Lily. Par contre il reste Peter et Remus qui sont célibataires, enfin c'est surtout Remus qui intéresse les filles. L'amie de James par expemple... Mary il me semble.

\- Elle est sur Remus ? Demanda innocemment Morgane qui s'en doutait déjà.

Alice eut l'air agacée.

\- Je partage mes infos mais fait pas ça avec moi, j'ai horreur qu'on joue de moi, dit-elle durement. Mais oui, depuis que James lui a présenté Remus en deuxième année, elle le dévore des yeux. Je crois que le pauvre garçon ne s'en est toujours pas rendu compte …

\- Quelle harpie j'te jure. Faire tout ça juste par jalousie.

\- Tu sais y a des gens comme ça... Soupira Alice.

\- Elle est zinzin oui! Et la fille qu'elle avait envoyé à sainte mangouste? Il s'était passé quoi?

\- Une rumeur disait qu'elle sortait avec Remus, ricana Alice en levant les yeux aux ciel. Rumeur infondée, je crois que Remus ne l'avait pas envisagé autrement qu'une amie. Mais la fille était jolie, populaire et trop proche d'eux, alors ... Un jour, elle a dégringolé les grands escaliers. Elle aurait pu se tuer, d'ailleurs. On a jamais su ce qui s'était passé, même les tableaux n'ont pas su dire ce qui s'était produit. Elle a passé plusieurs mois à St Mangouste avant de demander un transfert à BeauBatons.

\- Je... Commença Morgane en perdant des couleurs. Elle est capable d'aller aussi loin que ça? J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire si on n'avait pas réussit à trouve d'antidote pour Kat!

\- J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle va préparer quand elle saura que ta soeur s'est réveillée surtout, qui sait qui sera la prochaine cible!

Il y eu un court silence puis Alice repris la parole:

\- Comment ça si on n'avait pas réussit à trouver d'antidote?! Tu as fait l'antidote? Avec qui?!

\- Désolée Alice, murmura Morgane en se mordant la lèvre en se traitant intérieurement d'idiote, je peux pas parler de ça. Tu comprends, ça ne me concerne pas uniquement ...

\- Je vais essayer de comprendre, mais attends une minute ... J'ai jamais dis que Mary était la cause de l'empoisonnement de Kathleen ! Merlin, c'est elle alors ? S'exclama Alice avec des yeux ronds. J'aurais juré sur son amie là, Johanna, pourtant !

Morgane se gifle intérieurement. Non mais quelle cruche! Mais bon, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher grand chose, elle ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à lui parler de Lizie.

\- Bon, au point où j'en suis. Je pense que Johanna est dans le coup aussi, Mary à cause de Remus, Johanna à cause de Rabastan et une autre pour une raison obscure.

\- Et qui est l'autre? Demanda Alice curieuse.

\- Ca c'est à toi de le découvrir.

\- Quelqu'un que je connais donc, pour que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler ... Alice pris soudain une mine horrifiée avant de secouer négativement la tête. Non, Lily n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, même si elle n'aime pas que Kat et James soient proches.

\- Je te laisserais y penser plus tard, si tu veux bien, lui dit Morgane. Si tu as une idée, qui pourrait les piéger ... On ne peut pas laisser cette psychopathe dans l'école !

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. Fit Alice en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

\- J'en toucherai deux mots à Lily.

\- Bonne idée. Sur ce, je te laisse, l'ambiance est pourrie ici. Fit Morgane en quittant la salle commune.

Morgane avait attendu que les heures passent, pour que la salle commune se vide avant d'aller se coucher. Les Maraudeurs étaient toujours présents, mais lorsque Sirius l'appela, elle fit celle qui n'avait rien entendue. Elle savait bien qu'elle leur avait demandé de s'éloigner un peu et de ne pas s'en mêler, mais elle avait vu Sirius le matin même flirter avec Lizie. Ou plutôt, se laisser draguer. Ce qui avait déclencher la dispute. Morgane enrageait encore plus en pensant à cette garce, qui ne se satisfaisait pas de son petit-ami Will et qui voulait lui prendre le sien en plus !

Le lendemain, elle s'était précipitée à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours pour emprunter des ouvrages que pourrait lire Kat durant sa convalescence. Elle était à présent dans un couloir en direction de l'infirmerie les bras chargés de livres en tout genre. Certains étaient en rapport avec des malédictions, des potions, d'autres sur des sortilèges divers et variés. Elle avait pris un peu de tout, en espérant pouvoir pêcher des idées par-ci par-là. Kat devait également rattraper les cours qu'elle avait raté donc elle avait bourré de notes son sac à dos en toile. Bref, elle était chargée comme une mule et ne voyait pas où elle allait.

\- Je sais que ta sœur t'a énormément manqué et que tu veux passer du temps avec elle, mais te briser la nuque en tombant dans les escaliers pour la rejoindre à l'infirmerie ne me semble pas être la meilleure idée, se moqua ironiquement une voix qu'elle connaissait bien désormais.

Le propriétaire de la voix saisit néanmoins plusieurs livres pour lui permettre de voir devant elle.

\- J'ai entendu la bonne nouvelle, donc je vais voir Kathleen. Ne pense pas que je fais ça pour t'aider, c'est juste qu'un accident me retarderait !

Morgane lui adressa malgré tout un sourire éclatant.

\- Cela reste néanmoins particulièrement gentil. Ricana-t-elle. Il semblerati que l'on connaisse tous les deux les horaires où les couloirs sont vides.

\- Et si quelqu'un nous voit? Moi je m'en fiche, mais toi...

\- T'inquiète pas va...

\- Je m'inquiète pas...

\- Je m'en fiche complètement, Sirius me tape sur les nerfs là, alors merde hein! Je suis pas conne quoi.

\- Mon frère a un don pour perdre ceux qui l'apprécie, lança le jeune homme d'une voix froide. Il se rendra compte trop tard que son attitude t'a blessée ...

Morgane jeta un regard surpris à Regulus. Se pourrait-il ... qu'il l'a comprenne mieux que Sirius ? Le jeune serpentard semblait parfois lire en elle ce qu'elle s'évertuait à taire par fierté et orgueil.

\- Mais c'est pas mon problème, après tout. T'es juste la sœur d'une a... d'une camarade.

\- Tu as le droit de dire que Kat est ton amie, tu sais, se moqua Morgane en voyant apparaître une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Moi aussi, je pourrais être ton amie, si tu cessais d'être ... genre, toi ?!

Regulus la regarda, surpris, les joues légèrement plus rouges d'un coup.

\- Bah quoi! Tu dois bien admettre que malgré toutes les insultes et l'animosité qu'il y a entre nous, on forme une sacré équipe. Lança Morgane en souriant.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'équipe. Tu es en couple avec la personne qui fut mon frère.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et Regulus repris la parole, les joues toujours teintées de rose.

\- Tu as dis que je pourrais me venger avec vous... Vous avez déjà des idées ?

\- Si seulement ... On peut pas agir bêtement en leur rendant les coups, elles risqueraient de faire pire encore. Je voudrais trouver un moyen de faire renvoyer le cerveau complètement timbré qui manipulent les deux abruties !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois. S'abaisser à leur niveau serait une grave erreur.

\- Donc, rien que ne mette leur vie en danger ok?

\- Oui, même si je leur ferais bien malencontreusement boire quelque chose, il faut quelque chose qui montre à tout le monde ce qu'elles ont fait. Dit Regulus l'air songeur.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit!

\- Et je suppose que tous ces livres sont des sources d'inspirations que Kat va écumer durant son séjour à l'infirmerie, devina le serpentard. Je chercherais aussi de mon côté, des fois que je trouve un moyen de faire craquer Johanna ... Peut-être que Rabastan pourrait être utile, s'il apprenait que sa cousine a mis en danger la vie de son ancien béguin.

\- Comment tu sais pour Rabastan ? S'étonna Morgane en le regardant les yeux ronds.

\- C'était évident. Lestrange n'est jamais si agréable avec une fille, surtout si elle a un sang impur.

\- Arrête avec ta suprématie du sang là. Grogna Morgane. C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux.

\- Non.

\- Au moins ça prouve qu'elle voit vraiment rien cette crétine. Bref, Je sais que Mary est raide dingue de Remus, et que donc elle est jalouse de Kat qui en est proche, et puis de toute façon ils vont finir ensemble. Pour ce qui est de Lizie, je suis pas sûre de ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi.

\- Elle se pâmait d'amour pour ton abruti de copain, l'année dernière. Je crois quand voyant que ses efforts étaient vains et s'est rabattu sur l'autre abruti, là ... J'ai oublié son nom. Elle essayait peut-être de le rendre jaloux, le cerveau féminin est un truc étrange.

\- Mais ... Elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse pour moi quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble ! Se souvient Morgane

\- Et bien c'est que tu es trop naïve. Lança Regulus.

\- Ou qu'elle est super hypocrite.

\- Disons les deux. Décréta le jeune homme. Dans tout les cas, elles ont toutes une raison pour s'en prendre à vous, même si les raisons sont totalement débiles. Je serais toi je surveillerai mes arrières, Kathleen ne risque pas grand chose à l'infirmerie, mais toi tu es tout le temps toute seule. Ou avec le géant pédophile qui garde le parc.

\- Hagrid n'est pas pédophile ! Attends, comment tu sais que je suis allée le voir ? Demanda Morgane en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

Regulus regarda ailleurs.

\- Regulus Black ! Tu m'as suivie ?!

\- Bien sur que non ! Siffla le jeune homme. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il en était en me réveillant avec ton stupide message sur la joue ! Tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie alors je t'ai cherché ...

Morgane sentit ses joues s'empourprer malgré elle. Il n'était pas si insensible que ça finalement. Dommage que sa vie se termine ainsi. A cette pensée son visage s'assombrie immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Regulus, surpris de ne pas avoir droit à des moqueries.

\- Rien, juste... Un mauvais pressentiment pour le futur.

\- T'as un troisième sens?

\- Si on veux. Ricana Morgane

\- Et ... ce pressentiment me concerne, c'est ça ? Demanda sombrement Regulus, plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Regulus ... Je ...

\- Tu ... quoi ? Morgane. Tu vas me dire que ce ne sont que des rumeurs infondées et que vous êtes en train de vous disputer ? Demanda une voix au bout du couloir.

* * *

Content de revoir Kat en vie ?

Qui est au bout du couloir ?

Que vont faire les filles pour rétablir la justice ?

Dites-nous tout !

Dans le prochain chapitre, la vengeance se met en place !


	26. Celles qui se vengeaient

_Salut tout le monde!_

J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait beau! Moi c'est pas la joie (mais au bout de quasiment six semaines enfermée dans une chambre d'hopital faut pas s'attendre à que je sois en mode viva fiesta!), alors je me console avec le tag "regulus black" sur tumblr (et donc je pleure).

Merci beaucoup à Guest, EmmaUneLectrice, AddictDoctorWho, MillyBlueBird &amp; zuutt (dit donc, vous êtes passé où les autres? Vous nous manqueeeez)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ;D

Bonne lecture!

_Mila&amp;Rukie_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI:**

**Celles qui se vengeaient**

Morgane se retourna brusquement, manquant de faire tomber la pile de livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

\- Sirius? Fit-elle surprise.

Le gryffondor lui lança un regard noir puis enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je dois attendre une explication ou bien que vous vous embrassiez sous mon nez?

\- T'es complètement à côté de la plaque. Fit Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'aide. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, puisque tu es trop occupé à te faire draguer par Lizie, entre autres. Lui dit-elle amèrement. Bizarrement, Regulus a été bien plus humain que toi ces derniers jours.

\- Parce qu'il attend sûrement quelque chose en retour. Je te pensais moi bête que ça, je t'avais pourtant prévenue, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Et je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de me tenir éloigné, siffla Sirius furieusement.

Morgane se fit le constat que lorsque les frères Black étaient furieux, ils se ressemblaient vraiment énormément. D'ailleurs, Sirius avait tout l'air d'un sang-pur à cet instant ...

\- Parce que pour toi te tenir éloigné ça veut dire faire comme si j'étais pas là?! Comme si je pouvais pas voir ces harpies te tourner autour! Ouvre les yeux deux petites secondes! Tu t'es laissé faire parce que tu as besoin de l'attention féminine sur toi!

\- Je ne me suis pas laissé faire! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Ah oui! Elle était à deux doigts de t'embrasser Sirius! A deux doigts!

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ferait, c'est ton amie ! S'énerva Sirius.

Regulus ne put retenir un ricanement sarcastique.

\- T'as un problème, toi ? Demanda Sirius en s'avança vers son frère, menaçant.

\- Son amie ? Répéta Regulus, arborant à nouveau son masque de froideur. Tu crois qu'elle était toujours son amie quand elle s'égosillait partout que ta petite amie avait empoisonné sa propre sœur ?

Sirius se tut, comprenant ce que son frère venait de dire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides toi? Aboya-t-il.

\- Parce que j'aimerais que cette conversation prenne fin, je dois aller voir Kathleen avec Morgane.

\- Avec elle? T'as besoin de lui pour te balader dans Poudlard maintenant?

\- Nan mais Sirius, regarde toi là. Tu t'énerves sur des choses sans importances! Il m'a aidé, pourquoi tu ne le remercies pas juste et tu tailles la route?!

\- T'es sérieuse, là ? Je taille la route et on fait comme si on se connaissait plus ? C'est ça que tu dis ?

\- Je dis qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider quand j'étais seule et que maintenant que j'ai encore besoin d'aide, j'ai plusieurs personnes qui me proposent leur soutien, mais toi et tes amis n'en faîtes pas partis ! Alors quand tu auras décidé que j'ai encore de l'importance à tes yeux, tu viendras me voir. En attendant je refuse d'être simplement un sujet de conflit pour extérioriser votre haine mutuelle ! S'écria Morgane en tournant les talons pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

\- Tu vas quand même pas oser la suivre! S'exclama Sirius en voyant Regulus lui tourner le dos.

\- Je dois aller voir Kathleen, j'ai des livres pour elle. Répondit-il simplement, plantant Sirius en plein milieu du couloir.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie Morgane posa rageusement les livres sur la table de chevet de Kat qui sursauta en l'entendant arriver.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda doucement la brunette.

\- RHHAAA ! Ils me soulent tous autant qu'ils sont !

\- Je suppose que oui, alors ...

\- Sirius est un abruti fini ! Je te jure, il se permet de me faire une crise de jalousie, alors que je l'ai vu avec Lizie, à ça de s'embrasser !

Kat soupira, La situation partait dans tout les sens. Au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose pour tenter de calmer son amie la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Regulus entra, des livres dans les bras.

\- Alors? Demanda-t-il en se plantant à côté d'elle.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Ca va?

Kat ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Honnêtement ? Je crois que j'ai passé un meilleur moment dans mon coma que vous dans cette réalité !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de faire des rêves apaisants, se souvint Morgane.

\- Je ... Je ne me souviens plus, répondit sincèrement Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Morgane dubitative.

\- Oui, vraiment. Et c'est affreusement frustrant. Je suis sure que c'était quelque chose d'important.

\- D'accord. Soupira Morgane en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que vous n'essayez plus de vous entre tuer? Demanda-t-elle soudainement en regardant ses deux visiteurs, une sensation étrange dans le ventre.

\- A force de bosser ensemble sur une façon de te réveiller ... on a fini par trouver un semblant de paix provisoire, répondit Regulus en posant les livres sur lit de Kat, les joues rouges. Même si elle est toujours aussi insupportable !

\- Et lui toujours aussi raciste, pénible, arrogant, hautain, commença à énumérer Morgane.

\- Vous êtes adorables, rit Kathleen en les coupant en pleine joute verbale. Merci, ajouta t-elle en les regardant tous les deux. Vraiment, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! Je te dois une fière chandelle, Reg !

\- Tu m'as appelé comment là ? Tiqua le jeune serpentard, en rougissant.

Kat rit en entendant ses paroles, mais elle se sentait aussi gênée en le voyant à côté de Morgane. Etait-ce par rapport à Sirius?

\- Bon, puisque on est tous là, trouvons vite quelque chose. Lança Regulus pour changer de sujet.

\- On a l'aide de Alice et Lily. Annonça Morgane. Donc ça fait deux reines, un roi et deux valets!

\- Il nous manque un joker, plaisanta Kathleen. Mais avant de vous lancer dans une grande recherche, j'aimerais vous rappeler une chose anodine, certes, mais tout de même … Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes et tu as botanique, Momo !

\- Bouse ! Grogna la blonde en regardant sa montre. Veinarde, va ! Tu as intérêt à trouver des idées, plaisanta t-elle en attrapant son sac. Je reviens dès que je peux! Fit la blonde en se hâtant de retirer les parchemins qu'elle avait pour son amie de son sac.

Elle cala celui-ci sur son épaule, partit à toute vitesse, bousculant l'infirmière au passage. Kat posa ensuite son regard sur Regulus qui n'avait pas encore bougé.

\- Je n'ai pas cours tout de suite, se justifia son camarade en s'installant avant d'ouvrir un livre.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda doucement Kathleen avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit froidement le serpentard.

\- Mais bien sur. Ricana Kat. Je suis sérieuse Regulus. Si tu veux me parler tu peux. Je t'assure que ça resterai entre nous.

\- Mais bien sur. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans son bouquin.

\- Je te le promets ! Dit-elle en faisant semblant de sceller ses lèvres à double tour.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Elle attrapa son livre et le ferma immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de me dire ton amie, et je sais bien qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis super longtemps, mais on est assez proche, tous les deux, pas vrai ?

\- Hum, fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.

\- Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide ou juste de parler. Et Morgane aussi ... Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda soudain froidement le serpentard. Ta sœur a eu la même expression sur le visage tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi ? Répéta t-il.

\- Huh? Fit la brune surprise. Vraiment? Juste que... avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, on sait pas qui sera encore là quand les meurtres prendront fin. Tenta-t-elle.

Regulus la regarda en biais mais ne commenta pas.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un plan d'attaque, cette situation a assez duré. Il risque de vous arriver encore des horreurs si on ne les arrête pas vite.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ... pour nous ? Demanda Kathleen stupéfaite.

\- Je ... Non ! ... Merlin ... Un peu, contente ? Finit par admettre Regulus. Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, ces abrutis de gryffondors vous ont lâchés aux pires moments !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Kat.

\- Ah bon ? J'en vois aucun autour de ce lit pour s'assurer que tu vas bien, pourtant ? Et pas un seul pour soutenir ta sœur, non plus.

\- Remus et Peter sont passés plusieurs fois déjà, quand à Sirius et James... Soupira-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'ils craignent pour le coup. Surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que Sirius se laissait draguer.

\- Apparemment. Ils se sont disputé devant moi tout à l'heure ...

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Mais là, on cherche une solution. Lui rappela son camarade.

\- Dis-moi, lança Kathleen alors qu'elle feuilletait un livre, tu crois que c'est possible un Sonorus dérivé ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Regulus, intéressé.

\- Et bien, si je te lançais une variante du sonorus, et que tu parlais depuis ... disons, la grande salle ... Est-ce que j'aurais moyen de faire entendre ta voix amplifiée ici et ici uniquement ?

\- Sûrement oui, mais ça doit être difficile ...

Les yeux de Kat s'illuminèrent.

\- J'imagine que si tu vises bien les cordes vocales, c'est possible. Tu comptes leur faire cracher le morceau en publique?

\- C'est l'idée oui. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de bouger d'ici. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Je pense que tu peux faire confiance à Morgane pour les manipuler.

\- A trois contre une... S'inquiéta Kat. Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre Joker ... Ou plutôt notre prince de sang mêlé ! Nous allons avoir besoin de Severus Rogue.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse venir? Demanda Regulus. Je pense qu'il faudrait régler ça dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Tu t'inquiètes définitivement pour nous.

\- Poudlard était plus tranquille avant que vous n'arriviez. Lança Regulus avant de sortir pour chercher Severus.

En sortant de son cours de botanique, où on continuait de chuchoter à son propos, Morgane fut surprise de voir arriver Regulus. En le voyant apostropher Rogue, la blonde se demanda si Kathleen n'était pas derrière tout ça.

Son regard croisa celui de Regulus et bizarrement elle comprit ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient trouvé une idée, et avaient apparemment besoin de Severus pour que tout fonctionne. Elle allait attendre quelques minutes avant d'y aller juste histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle, lorsqu'elle se tourna pour retourner dans la serre récupérer ses gants elle se cogna contre un torse.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se frottant le nez.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Kerrien ? Les deux Black te suffisent pas, faut que tu te jettes sur tous les mecs venus ? Tss, traînée !

Morgane s'apprêtait à mettre son poing dans la gueule de cet abruti quand une main attrapa l'épaule du mec fortement alors qu'une autre saisissait le col de sa chemise.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mec, si tu veux pas un œil ressemblant à une bouse de dragon moisie !

\- Quoi Luke, toi aussi tu passes dessus ? Ricana l'abruti.

\- La ferme! S'exclama Morgane en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Estime toi heureux que je n'ai pas visé plus haut.

Sur ce le Serdaigle s'éloigna en poussant des jurons à tout va.

\- Et bien, quand tu frappes, tu frappes.

\- C'était pas la peine de m'aider, tu vas t'attirer une mauvaise réputation. Fit Morgane en se tournant vers lui, reconnaissante.

\- Je n'aime pas l'injustice. Répondit simplement Luke.

\- T'es sûre que c'est pas ma sœur, surtout, que t'aime bien ? Plaisanta Morgane après avoir pris ses gants.

\- C'est une gentille fille, je suis heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie ! Répondit le jeune homme alors qu'ils empruntaient le chemin du retour. Et j'espère que les rumeurs te concernant s'arrêteront bientôt !

Kat sursauta lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit, laissant apparaitre Regulus accompagné de Severus.

\- Et bien, vous êtes allé vite. Fit-elle remarquer.

\- Tu te sens comment? Demanda Rogue en s'approchant d'elle, aucune émotion sur le visage.

\- Affaiblie, mais je m'en remettrais ! Profites, dans quelques jours tu m'auras de nouveau dans les pattes ! Lui répondit la serpentarde avec un sourire rassurant. Par contre ... J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour contrer les personnes qui m'ont fait ça, ajouta t-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Je t'écoute. Fit son camarade en s'asseyant, attrapant un livre au passage pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- On aurait besoin que tu nous... améliores un sort, si je puis dire ainsi.

\- De quoi? Demanda Rogue surpris en levant le regard vers elle.

\- Tu connais le Sonorus, pas vrai ... J'aimerais, si tu t'en sens capable, qu'on puisse faire entendre la voix magiquement amplifiée, dans un autre endroit que celui où la personne se trouve, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, bien sûr. Et si possible, sur plusieurs personnes en même temps ...

\- Tu es consciente de la complexité d'un sort pareil ? Lui demanda le prince de sang-mêlé.

\- Dis-le, si t'en es pas capable, ça nous fera gagner du temps, s'exclama une voix depuis la porte d'entrée.

Les trois serpentards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir Morgane qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle poussa un peu Regulus pour pouvoir s'assoir sur le lit, en tailleur.

\- Pas la peine de me pousser. Grogna-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda Kat en voyant le regard louche de son amie.

\- Oh mais rien, ricana-t-elle. En fait, je me suis faite insulter assez... méchamment, pour changer, et ton serdaigle est venu m'aider, donc merci!

\- Mon Serdaigle ? S'étonna Kat avant de comprendre. Luke n'est pas "mon" Serdaigle ! Mais c'est bien qu'il te défende, plus les gens verront d'autres élèves t'aider, plus la rumeur perdra de son effet. Ca irait plus vite si on pouvait mettre mon plan en place mais ...

\- C'est bon ! Grogna Severus. Je vais le faire, laissez moi juste quelques jours et j'y arriverais !

\- Ca serait pas mal si ça pouvait aller plus vite que quelques jours, souffla Morgane.

\- Je t'ai entendue! S'indigna le Serpentard.

\- Vraiment? Tu m'en vois désolée! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Fais ce que tu peux, Severus, lança doucement Kat en fusillant son amie des yeux. Elle dit simplement ça parce qu'on craint que mon réveil ne donne envie à mes agresseurs d'agir plus ... violemment.

Le serpentard soupira avant d'attraper ses affaires et de lancer un " je vais faire des recherches la dessus à la bibliothèque".

\- Pas causant, ton pote, lança Morgane en attrapant une chocogrenouille que Remus avait laissé sur la table de chevet, quand le serpentard quitta la pièce.

Kat leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

\- C'est Severus quoi.

\- Hum. Fit Morgane la bouche pleine de chocolat. Et vous comptez m'expliquer en détail votre plan? Qui va faire quoi? Où? Quand? Et tout.

\- Si Severus arrive à créer le sort, lui et Regulus le lanceront aux filles, qu'il faut réunir si on veut des aveux complets. Pendant ce temps, Alice et Lily pourraient jeter l'équivalent sur la grande salle, en toute discrétion, ça permettrait peut-être de réconcilier Sev et Lily, en plus !

\- Et nous, on fait quoi ? Demanda Morgane.

\- Toi ... Tu essaies de les provoquer pour qu'elles avouent tous, grimaça Kat. Severus et Regulus seront cachés, au cas où, pour protéger tes arrières.

\- Je vois. Et toi tu restes ici et anticipe ce qu'il se passera après? Mais je doute franchement qu'ils pourront se réconcilier. Fit Morgane en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Oui.

\- Je compte sur toi pour pas les laisser me tuer. Lança Morgane à l'adresse de Regulus qui les écoutait sans parler.

\- On verra selon l'humeur que j'aurais ce jour-là, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Puisque tout est rêglé, je vais pouvoir aller en cours ! A plus tard, Kat.

\- Bonne journée! Fit Kat alors qu'il partait.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Morgane.

\- Tu penses quoi de notre idée alors?

\- Ca me plait bien. Répondit-elle en souriant

\- Ca te dérange pas de te retrouver seule face aux pestes?

\- Je fais confiance à Rogue, et à Regulus aussi j'imagine.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et les filles firent mine de parler d'autres choses, jusqu'à ce que le rideau qui entourait le lit de Kat se soulève.

\- Peter !

\- Salut! Fit le nouvel arrivé d'un ton enjoué. Alor, comment tu te sens?

\- Oh bah j'ai connu mieux, mais par rapport à hier ça va! D'après Pomfresh il me reste une petite semaine ici et puis je pourrais retourner en classe. J'ai hâte d'ailleurs

\- Normal. Tu dois t'ennuyer un peu ici.

\- Heureusement j'ai des visites ! S'exclama la jeune fille en souriant.

\- A ce propos ... James et Sirius sont désolés de ne pas être passés plus souvent, c'est juste qu'avec toutes ces histoires ... Enfin, on est vraiment content que tu ailles mieux !

\- Hum, heureusement que Remus passe pour leur donner des nouvelles, c'est pas Sirius qui le ferait, lança amèrement Morgane.

\- Morgane... Soupirèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

\- Quoi? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Arrête de penser que tu es la seule qui souffre dans cette histoire. Fit Peter. Même si c'est pour toi que c'est le plus dur.

\- Je pense que vous devriez discuter calmement, ça serait trop bête que votre relation se termine à cause d'une bêtise pareille ! Argumenta Kathleen alors que l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle voyait Regulus ou Remus revenait.

\- Ce serait pas de ma faute, maugréa la blonde.

\- Mais ça ne serait pas uniquement la sienne non plus. Il réagit comme il le fait parce qu'il tient à toi ! Lança Peter.

Morgane grogna quelques paroles dénuées de sens puis se leva.

\- Très bien. J'arrangerai ça une fois que tout aura pris fin.

\- De quoi? Demanda Peter pas sur de suivre.

\- Laisse tomber. Fit Kat en souriant. Ca veut dire dans quelques jours.

\- Allez Peter, on doit aller en cours de métamorphose sinon McGogo va nous étriper pour être en retard, une fois de plus.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus venait rendre visite à Kathleen et eut la surprise de la voir seule, elle qui avait eu régulièrement la visite de Morgane, Regulus Black, même Severus Rogue et encore plus surprenant, Lily et Alice ! Elle ne remarqua pas son entrée, trop occupée à se tordre nerveusement les mains et à regarder sa montre.

\- Et bien. Tu attends quelque un? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit de celle-ci.

\- Hein. Euh. Fit-elle en sursautant. Non pas vraiment. Je commence juste à en avoir marre d'être enfermée ici.

\- Encore deux jours non? Fit Remus en lui souriant avant de s'assoir.

\- Oui ... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais être dans le parc à l'heure qui l'est ! Loin, loin d'ici, tenta t-elle de plaisanter.

Parce que dans le parc, Morgane avait justement vu - grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs - que les trois filles se retrouvaient. C'était l'endroit parfait, d'ailleurs, pour que Severus et Regulus lancent les sorts et se cachent.

Morgane et les deux Serpentards avaient quitté l'infirmerie un quart d'heure plus tôt et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que des voix ne se mettent à retentir dans le château. Elle ne doutait, ni du sort de Rogue, ni de Morgane et son don pour faire craquer les gens. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que tout allait bien se passer exactement comme prévu.

\- T'es sûre que ça va? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière? T'as une tête bizarre.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à m'évader ? Demanda soudainement Kathleen en plongeant son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, il ne te reste plus que deux jours à attendre !

\- Tu comprends pas, Remus ... Gémit Kat, morte d'inquiétude. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, s'il arrive quelque chose à Morgane ... Je ne peux pas rester là et ne rien faire !

Remus la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever de sa chaise et l'attraper par le bras.

\- Allez. On bouge d'ici.

Kat lui adressa un sourire rayonnant puis se leva, prenant appuis sur son épaule. Cependant ils se figèrent tout deux une fois sortit de l'infirmerie, une voix venait de raisonner à travers les murs de l'école, alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Le plan était en marche.

\- Tiens, comme c'est étrange de voir une serpentarde, une serdaigle et une gryffondor ensemble ! Fit la voix moqueuse de Morgane.

Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Le parc ! Dépêches-toi ! S'exclama Kat en avançant aussi vite que possible sur ses jambes affaiblies.

Du côté de Morgane, l'offensive avait été lancé. Regulus venait de lui lancer un sort pour lui amplifier également la voix et elle se tenait à présent devant ses trois "ennemies" qui semblaient surprises de la voir se présenter à elles, seule.

\- Kerrien. Fit finalement Mary avec une moue dégoutée sur le visage. Ne devrais-tu pas être Merlin ne sait où, les jambes écartées en train de te faire fourrer comme la dinde que tu es?

\- Je sais pas, à toi de me le dire, Lizie ! Avec qui comptes-tu me caser dans ta prochaine rumeur ?

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu m'accuses d'avoir lancé une rumeur sur une fille que je pensais mon amie ? Tu peux me dire l'intérêt que j'aurais eu à faire un truc pareil !

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée? Rien qu'une toute petite idée? Demanda Morgane en se moquant d'elle. Allons, allons. Et toi Johanna, tu n'as pas une petite idée? C'est une des raisons qui t'as poussée à détester Kat, ajouta-t-elle en s'en prenant à Johanna, qui lui semblait être la plus fragile des trois.

Parce que elle en était sure, Johanna avait réellement été l'amie de Kat, jusqu'à ce que monsieur connard entre en jeu.

\- Tu sais, la fille qui a risqué de se faire tuer pour s'assurer que tu étais à l'abri, lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard ! Continua t-elle. Drôle de façon de la remercier qu'en l'empoisonnant !

Les lèvres de Johanna tremblèrent.

\- Tu n'as aucunes preuves, c'est du vent ! Lança méchamment Mary.

Morgane l'ignora et continua à parler à Johanna.

\- Je trouve ça dommage. Tu avais l'air d'être une fille bien. Comment ça se fait que tu te sois laissée entrainer dans cette histoire hein? Tu te rends compte? Juste pour un mec... Souffla-t-elle.

Johanna baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle triturait depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu te la fermes oui! Sale pétasse. S'exclama Mary en la poussant en arrière.

\- Toi, par contre, j'ai toujours su que t'avais un grain ! Attaqua Morgane en la fusillant des yeux. Déjà pour pousser cette fille dans les escaliers, fallait vraiment être grave! Mais nous faire ça, simplement par jalousie parce que Mademoiselle est amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne la voit même pas, c'est pitoyable !

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Cria Mary, furieuse. Je vais m'assurer que ta sœur ne sorte jamais de cette infirmerie, tu entends ! Vous et la merde que vous avez apporté dans cette école allez bientôt disparaître !

\- Mary, tenta Lizie, ne dis plus rien ! C'est louche qu'elle vienne comme ça ...

\- Bah vas-y! S'énerva Morgane. Je t'attends! Tu crois peut-être que tu me fais peur? On a réussit à s'en sortir une fois, pourquoi pas deux hein? On sera toujours meilleures que toi, tout simplement parce que nous au moins on-

\- Tu fermes ta grande gueule Kerrien. Menaça Mary en sortant sa baguette, la pointant entre les deux yeux de Morgane.

\- Et bah vas-y, la tenta Morgane en lui souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois que tu m'auras lancé un sort? Dire que tu m'as vu me battre avec Kat et qu'elle m'a lancé un sortilège interdit?

\- Je dirais simplement que tu m'as agressé et j'aurais deux témoins que tout oppose pour confirmer mes dires ! Ricana Mary. T'es venu jouer avec le feu, petite, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !

\- Je vais te dire un truc, ma grande, nargua Morgane en sortant sa baguette. Remus ne sera jamais amoureux d'une détraquée dans ton genre, encore moins quand il apprendra ce que tu as fais à Kat. Et je doute que ton amitié avec James dure très longtemps après ça ...

Même si elle ne le montrait Morgane était particulièrement inquiète, bien sur Rogue et Regulus étaient non loin en train de surveiller les moindre gestes de cette peste, et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient tous deux sortis leurs baguettes. Merlin seul savait jusqu'où elles étaient capables d'aller. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse cracher plus d'info.

\- Qui plus est, je suis triste pour vous. Inventer des rumeurs pareilles... Sérieusement? Pourquoi est-ce que je tromperais Sirius alors qu'il est le petit ami dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tu n'es pas d'accord Lizie? Sirius a énormément de charme non?

\- J'ai déjà un petit-ami ... siffla cette dernière qui se méfiait de la présence de la blonde.

\- Ah oui ... William ... Ca doit être pour ça que je t'ai vu essayer d'embrasser Sirius ! Pourtant ils ne se ressemblent pas vraiment, tous les deux. A moins que le pauvre Will ne te servait que de faire-valoir en attendant !

\- Sirius a toujours eu trop de classe pour toi, gronda Lizie furieuse. Vous n'alliez pas du tout ensemble ! Et tu aurais fini par le tromper un jour ou l'autre avec Regulus ! On ne l'a pas inventé ça, on t'a vu le suivre durant 2 semaines !

\- D'accord, j'ai adressé la parole à son frère, mais c'était juste pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Sirius était comme ça avec sa famille! J'ai insisté et j'ai rien appris du tout. Voilà, vous voyez, moi aussi je peux être honnête. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer parce que certaines personnes ont lancés des rumeurs infondées sur ma personne!

\- Ne fais pas ta sainte ni-touche! Tu l'as trompé! S'indigna Lizie.

\- Désolée, je vois que ça te tiens à coeur mais je vais devoir casser ton délire. Je n'ai trompé personne, lança Morgane avant de pousser la main de Mary, qui tenait toujours sa baguette près de son visage.

\- Mais ... Mary, tu m'as dis ... Commença Lizie en se tournant vers la Serdaigle.

\- Je t'ai dis la vérité, c'est elle qui essaie de te manipuler ! J'en ai assez, _endoloris_ ! S'énerva Mary en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur Morgane.

\- _Protego_ ! Cria Regulus en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Mais arrête! S'exclama Johanna en paniquant. Tu es folle, par Merlin ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est inhumain!

Morgane se tourna vers Regulus et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Heureusement qu'il avait réagit au quart de tour.

\- Lâches-moi! S'indigna Mary en poussant violemment Johanna que Lizie rattrapa. Tu vois! Il vient pour la sauver! Tu vas encore nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous!?

\- Etant donné que je vois le professeur Dumbledore et Mcgonagall arriver en courant pour me sauver et que je suis certaine qu'il y a rien entre eux et moi, je peux te dire que oui ! Se moqua Morgane, malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

\- Quoi ? Couina Johanna en remarquant les deux professeurs descendre rapidement dans le parc. Oh Merlin !

Morgane attendit que les professeurs arrivent à leur hauteur pour voir ce que Mary allait leur dire.

\- Monsieur Rogue, sortez de ce buisson, et venez ici s'il vous plait! Vous aussi monsieur Black. Fit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous allez bien? Demanda le directeur à la petite blonde.

\- Ca va. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je crois que vous allez devoir me suivre dans mon bureau, Mesdemoiselles, poursuivit-il gravement.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda innocemment Mary

\- Pour avoir empoisonner une de vos camarades. Si vous voulez bien me suivre !

Le visage des trois filles se décomposa alors qu'elles quittaient le parc. Morgane sentit ses jambes flancher alors que Regulus et Severus se précipitaient vers elle.

\- Hey ! Ca va ? S'inquiéta Rogue en levant le sortilège qui permettait à tout le monde d'entendre la voix de Morgane dans le château

\- Oui j'ai juste... Un peu. J'ai le tournis. Fit-elle en s'accroupissant.

\- Elle ne t'a pas touché pourtant, si? Demanda Regulus inquiet.

\- Non et c'est grâce à toi. Répondit Morgane en lui souriant. Merci.

\- Je fais que suivre les ordres de Kat moi. Fit-il en rougissant un peu.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu suis des ordres toi? Demanda Rogue en le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Si tu allais voir Evans pour qu'elles arrêtent le sort dans le château, Severus, siffla le jeune homme.

Morgane éclata de rire et se laissa aller en arrière pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, soulagée.

\- C'est fini, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est fini. Répondit Regulus en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ai eu à te retrouver au milieu de tout ça. S'excusa Morgane en le regardant.

\- Hum.

\- Vraiment, on te doit beaucoup, Kat et moi. Merci ...

Regulus regarda le parc sous différentes coutures, mais Morgane aurait juré voir un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

\- Par Merlin ... souffla une voix dans un couloir du château. Tu le savais ? Kat, tu savais qu'elle t'avait empoisonné à cause de moi ?!

\- Oui. Souffla Kathleen. Et pour être honnête, ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'elle n'était pas … sympa avec Morgane et moi. En même temps Mo avait essayé un sortilège humiliant sur elle.

Remus resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute si cette fille est timbrée.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est à cause de moi si elle s'en est prise à toi ... Murmura t-il en passant une main lasse devant ses yeux.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, enfin ! Tu n'as pas voulu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta Kat, si elle a pris en grippe toutes les filles trop proches de vous.

Remus s'arrêta et la regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Kat, je...

La jeune femme le regarda curieuse.

\- Peut-être qu'au fond tu le savais, et que c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir aussi souvent. Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Non, je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis venu te voir aussi souvent.

\- Tu t'inquiétais, je sais bien, voulu dédramatiser Kat en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Et je t'en remercie !

\- Non, je ...

Mais une douleur prit soudain Kathleen qui vit passer différents flash sous ses yeux. Un petit garçon. Regulus. Une photo de Lily et James.

\- Kat ? Kathleen !

\- C'est rien. Grogna la jeune femme.

\- On devrait tourner à l'infirmerie. Fit-il en la plaçant rapidement sur son dos.

\- Je suis un peu trop grande pour que tu fasses ça.

\- Je pense pas être petit et faible donc ça va.

Kathleen calcula rapidement quand était la dernière pleine lune, et fut rassurée de savoir qu'effectivement, Remus n'était pas encore trop affaibli. Elle grimaça en sentant à nouveau cette sensation désagréable de souvenir bridé. C'était comme si la présence de Remus faisait ressortir des images de sa mémoire.

\- Miss Pomfresh ! S'exclama Remus en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Miss Kerrien, que se passe t-il ? Demanda l'infirmière en arrivant.

Remus installa Kat dans son lit.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites hors de l'infirmerie? Et c'était quoi cet échange qui a eu lieu plus tôt dans le parc? Comment se fait-il que nous ayons tout entendu?

L'infirmière parlait tout en sortant divers ustensiles pour vérifier l'état de santé de Kathleen.

\- Sais pas, mentit Kat. Dites, j'ai mal au crâne, vous voudriez pas baisser d'un ton ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les migraines sont fréquentes après une période de sommeil forcé. Elles passeront rapidement, mais c'était une des raisons pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que vous quittiez l'infirmerie !

L'infirmière gronda Remus des yeux avant de lui demander de sortir.

\- Mais ...

\- Ce ne serait pas arrivé si ce jeune homme ne vous avez pas aidé à filer ! Oust !

\- C'est moi qui ai insisté. S'outra Kat.

\- Je m'en contre fiche!

Au moment où Remus allait sortir de l'infirmerie la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Regulus, Severus et Morgane entrèrent.

\- Merlin merci, souffla Kat, tu vas bien ! Et vous aussi ! Reg, je te bénies sur cent génération pour avoir protéger ma sœur !

\- Elle a prit un coup sur la tête ? Demanda Regulus, étonné par cet accueil.

\- Bien sur que non! S'indigna Kat.

\- Allez-vous en! Je dois m'occuper d'elle! Cette idiote est sortie de l'infirmerie! Elle a besoin de calme.

\- Mais on est calme. Lança Morgane en souriant.

\- Vous? Hoqueta Pomfresh. Calme? Ce serait le monde à l'envers.

\- Mais ...

\- DEHORS !

\- Ca va, ça va, râla Morgane. On repasse toute à l'heure pour te faire notre rapport, à plus ma poule !

* * *

Et voilà, les filles se sont vengées(?), ou ont rétablis la justice plutôt.

Vous aurez le droit à la discussion Sirius/Morgane dans la prochain chapitre! Et il y aura aussi la saint Valentin! ;D

J'espère que je vais pouvoir lire vos reviews, il faut que je m'occupe, je me fais chier comme un rat mort ici! (Je commence à croire qu'ils veulent pas me laisser partir, peut-être qu'un des médecins est amoureux de moi et me séquestre... wtf).

On adore les reviews, ça vous prend deux petites minutes et c'est bon pour la santé! (et pour le karma)

Bisous bisous!

A samedi!


	27. Celle qui voulait tuer Cupidon

Bonjour à tous,

Je viens vers vous en ce jour empli de soleil et de chaleur pour vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle : **Mila est enfin sortie de l'hôpital ! **

Merci à tous de l'avoir soutenu pendant tout ce temps, et merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews (MillyBlueBird, Lizzia0901, SnoozPower, Tyty, Neiflheim, Maluna, zuutt, EmmaUneLectrice, AddictDoctorWho) ! On est tellement heureuse d'avoir des lectrices fidèles comme vous !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes_ :_**

Tyty : Regulus est trop mignon, avec ou sans Morgane de toute façon ^^ Pour Kat, le temps vous le dira, mais on vous réserve des surprises. Et oui, Pomfresh s'écrit comme ça, mais tu aurais pu mettre Pompom, c'est plus simple !

**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Rukie&amp;Mila**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

**Celle qui voulait tuer Cupidon **

Lorsque Morgane était rentrée dans la salle commune, elle avait eu la surprise de recevoir le corps de Sirius de plein fouet alors qu'il la serait de toutes ces forces dans ses bras. Elle l'entendit marmonner à son oreille, des trucs comme « idiote », « suicidaire » ou encore « je vais les tuer ». De toute évidence, Sirius avait tout entendu – comme tout le monde – et s'était fait du mouron pour elle.

\- Tu m'étouffes, Sirius, grommela Morgane en gesticulant.

Le jeune homme la lâcha.

\- Non mais franchement ! S'exclama t-il avec des yeux ronds.

\- Il y a plein de monde, on va parler plus loin ? Demanda la blonde en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

\- Est-ce que tu as seulement une petite idée de la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai entendu cette folle lancer son impardonnable ?! Gronda Sirius dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

\- Je dirais que tu as eu moins peur que moi, quand même, voulu plaisanter Morgane, mal à l'aise.

\- Morgane, sérieusement ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es lancée dans un truc pareil ?

\- Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lever le voile sur cette affaire, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Au risque de te prendre un sort ?!

\- Regulus et Severus me protégeaient ! Répondit froidement Morgane.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Cet abruti et Snivelus ?! C'est à eux que tu as demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous voir, nous ?!

\- Vous étiez occupés, fit simplement Morgane en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

\- C'était pas bien compliqué de nous demander de l'aide, fit-il remarquer.

\- Vous étiez occupés, répéta t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Sirius eut le bon sens de rougir de gêne. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

\- J'ai merdé, hein ?

\- Je te le fais pas dire, affirma la jeune fille sèchement.

\- Je suis désolé … Dès que mon frère apparaît dans ma vie, je maîtrise plus rien et ça me rends dingue. Je te faisais confiance, je te le jure … Mais pas à lui.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as manqué d'embrasser Lizie ? Demanda Morgane, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. C'est Regulus qui t'a forcé à le faire ?

Sirius grimaça en l'entendant appeler son frère par son prénom.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta t-il.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Morgane.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Non ... Ne me dis pas que tu veux rompre ?!

\- Mais non, crétin ! Je m'excusais juste, pour … tout.

Sirius la regarda, perplexe.

\- Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, soupira Morgane. Et que je réagis un peu … un tout petit peu … impulsivement.

\- Seulement un petit peu, sourit Sirius en la prenant brusquement dans ses bras. Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Morgane sourit et lui rendit son étreinte avant de lui offrir un baiser. Tout était enfin revenu dans l'ordre.

\- Hey ! Allez vous chercher une chambre ! S'écria une voix à leur droite.

La grosse dame les regardait, furibonde.

\- Désolée, fit Morgane en rougissant.

Sirius éclata de son rire, si caractéristique, puis la repris dans ses bras, histoire d'embêter un peu plus la gardienne de leur salle commune et surtout, pour en profiter.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le groupe des maraudeurs, Frank, Alice, Lily et Morgane s'étaient regroupés dans le parc pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil, bien chaudement couverts.

\- Je suis vraiment soulagée que Mary soit renvoyée, avoua Lily.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ses parents l'avaient transféré à Dumstrang ! Confia Alice.

Morgane regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui pouvait retarder ainsi Kathleen et Peter.

\- Tu m'étonnes, fit Sirius. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait fait, après !

\- Ca fait froid dans le dos, dit Frank en acquiesçant.

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! S'indigna Morgane en voyant Kathleen et Peter arriver.

\- Ca va, merci et toi ?

\- Normal. Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- On s'est fait embêter par Peeves, mais Peter l'a magnifiquement bien maitrisé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Peter, surpris.

\- Il a des talents cachés, ce garçon ! Sourit Kathleen pour remercier Peter de garder un de ses secrets.

La vérité était tout autre, même s'ils s'étaient véritablement fait retarder par Peeves et que Peter avait admirablement réagit. Le Gryffondor était le seul à faire divination et Kathleen lui avait demandé de lui obtenir un rendez-vous avec son professeur. Service qu'il lui avait rendu sans poser de question.

Elle remarqua cependant que Morgane la fixait étrangement. Il était impossible qu'elle sache cela, pas vrai ? Ce qui semblait le plus logique était qu'elle était en train de se faire un film comme quoi Peter la couvrait par rapport à un mec. C'était du Morgane tout craché, ça.

\- Ah oui ? Bravoooo Peter, fit-elle en gloussant.

Oui, maintenant Kat en était sûre, elle pensait que ça sentait le mec. Peter remua d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être mis en avant. Mais les deux filles avaient communément décidés de rendre un peu de confiance à Peter en espérant que ça suffirait à le maintenir du bon côté.

\- Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante, sourit à nouveau Kathleen.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de … Johanna, Kat ? Demanda Sirius que cette histoire contrariait. Je trouve ça incroyable qu'elle et Lizie ne soient pas renvoyées !

\- J'imagine que Dumby leur a laissé une chance, après tout, elles se sont retrouvées entraînées … J'imagine que ça semblait être une bonne idée au début. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai été surprise qu'il les garde ici, fit Morgane, la bouche pleine de bonbons.

\- On s'évite plus ou moins, répondit Kat. J'essaie de ne pas être trop froide avec elle parce qu'elle a déjà pas mal de monde à dos, maintenant.

\- Tu m'étonnes … Gronda Remus froidement.

\- Je crois … Je n'en suis pas sûre, hein … Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle avait vraiment conscience de l'effet du poison. Elle m'a l'air si … triste.

\- Elle essaye de se faire prendre en pitié, affirma Alice. Ne te laisse pas berner, Kathleen.

\- Honnêtement, fit Morgane, je pense que des trois, Johanna est celle qui s'est le plus retrouvée dépassée par les événements, la défendit-elle, à la surprise de tous. C'est vrai, quoi ! Lizie me détestait déjà depuis le début, apparemment, et quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Sirius, ça s'est empiré. Alors que du côté de Kat, le gars sur qui Johanna avait des vues était sur Kat, même si elle n'est pas sortie avec. Je pense qu'elle voulait juste se venger un peu et se sentir mieux, pas que ça parte en sucette comme ça.

\- Ca a du sens, souffla Lily, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous l'auriez vu, ce jour-là, quand j'essayais de leur faire avouer, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, se remémora Morgane.

\- Moi, je suis triste pour Will, affirma Frank. Se faire manipuler comme ça par une fille !

Les autres élèves acquiessèrent.

\- Je suis soulagé que tout ça soit fini ! Conclut Sirius pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- Comme tout le monde, fit Morgane en se laissant tomber en arrière, contre son torse.

\- Moi, je suis soulagé que vous vous soyez remis ensemble, plaisanta James, ça aurait été moins drôle, sinon !

\- Occupes-toi donc de ta Lily, Cornedrue et ferme-là !

\- Il a pas tort ! Fit Kat en riant. Ca aurait été dommage de se séparer sur un truc aussi débile !

\- Hey ! Occupes-toi de mettre fin à ton célibat, toi ! S'exclama Morgane en essayant de la frapper.

\- Mais je suis très bien seule, moi, Madame !

\- C'est ça, et mon cul, c'est du poulet !

\- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre ! Se moqua Kathleen en lui tirant la langue.

\- Continues comme ça et c'est moi qui vais te trouver un mec ! Menaça Morgane.

\- Tu les auras tous dissuadé avant, avec ton caractère de chiotte !

* * *

\- Bon sang! Arrête un peu de faire chier le monde Kat! T'es très bien comme ça, alors tu vas descendre, et tu vas aller le rejoindre!

\- T'es sure?!

\- Mais oui, et si tu pars pas vite c'est moi qui fait être en retard. Fit Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'était le 14 février, bien entendu Morgane allait le passer avec Sirius mais Kathleen avait elle aussi un valentin: Luke Miller. Elle avait été extrêmement surprise qu'il lui propose d'aller à Pré-Au-lard et avait accepté, un peu sonnée. Elle n'était pas très sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision mais se convainquit en se disant que Luke était un presque-ami et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire.

\- Sirius t'attends où ? Demanda Kat en réajustant une dernière fois le col de son manteau. Elle avait rendu son écharpe - achetée par James - à Johanna. Elle se sentait mal de porter une écharpe qui appartenait à quelqu'un qui avait voulu l'empoisonner.

\- Devant Honey&amp;Duckes. Répondit Morgane en enfilant ses gants, prête à faire face au vent glacial qui soufflait dehors.

\- Moi je dois le rejoindre devant les trois balais. Fit Kat.

-Alors on y va! Je suis sure qu'il est déjà en train de t'attendre là bas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, franchement ?! Soupira Kat devant l'enthousiasme de son amie, qui dévalait les escaliers qui menait au hall d'entrée avec hâte.

\- C'est la St Valentin, tu t'attends à quoi ?

\- Je déteste ce jour, je te rappelles, alors je n'espère pas grand chose à part que la journée se termine vite.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel:

\- On verra bien si tu continuera à dire ça à la fin de la journée, qui sait, c'est peut-être la fin de ton célibat!

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Quelle rabat-joie, j'te jure!

\- Va donc avaler ton arc-en-ciel et tes papillons avec Sirius ! Se moqua Kat. Oh ! S'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant les silhouettes devant elles.

\- Ce sont Peter et Remus !

\- James a du les lâcher pour passer la journée avec sa Lily d'amouuuurr ! Ricana Kat en imaginant James un jour comme celui-ci.

\- Alors, vous vous faites une petite sortie en amoureux? Se moqua Morgane en les voyant arriver vers elles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas déjà être avec Sirius? Il est parti il y a 10 bonnes minutes. Fit Remus en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Oh! Alors on va vite y aller d'accord. Vous allez au village j'imagine? Alors on va faire le chemin tous ensembles!

Ils prirent rapidement le chemin de Pré-au-lard, Morgane taquinant Remus alors que Kathleen et Peter discutaient à voix basse derrière.

\- Alors, ton rendez-vous avec la prof de divination s'est passé comment ?

\- Super étrange, je dirais. Elle est vraiment spéciale ! Rit Kathleen en s'en rappelant. Elle m'a ... bien renseignée, en tout cas. J'irais peut-être lui parler à nouveau, si besoin !

\- Oh, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin de la voir? Demanda Peter.

\- Ca c'est un secret. Répondit Kat en riant légèrement.

Elle était allée voir le professeur de divination pour poser des questions par rapport à ses espèces de flash qu'elle avait, et cette sensation de toujours savoir quelque chose mais de ne jamais pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Elle lui avait fait faire une séance de méditation s'approchant du spiritisme pour pouvoir accéder à des parties closes de son esprit. Kathleen était sortie avec un de ces maux de crâne mais elle devait admettre que les flash se faisaient plus nets à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ? Demanda Morgane en se stoppant pour les fixer l'un après l'autre.

\- Rien. Répondit Peter. On discutait juste un peu, de tout et de rien.

\- Mais bien sur! Fit Morgane en se retournant. Vous avez de la chance que je sois en retard sinon je vous ferais cracher vos cachoteries!

Kat ricana:

\- Elle va oublier de tout façon. Fit-elle à Peter.

\- Je n'oublies rien petite impertinente ! S'exclama Morgane devant eux, qui avait entendu.

\- Elle oubliera peut-être, mais pas moi, lança soudain Remus. Vous préparez un mauvais coup ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Remus ! On discute, c'est tout.

\- Laisse tomber Remus, ils sont nazes. Fit Morgane. Et moi je suis en retard, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard.

\- Hey! C'est toi qui est naze! S'indigna Kat.

\- Nianianiania.

\- Fiche le camp, avant que Sirius ne t'étripe !

\- Je te signale que toi aussi, tu es à la bourre, à plus, les nazes ! S'exclama Morgane en se précipitant vers son point de rendez-vous.

\- Je ferais peut-être bien de me dépêcher aussi. Dit Kat en regardant son amie se casser la figure. Quelle débile !

\- Tu as un rendez vous?! S'exclama Peter, surpris.

\- Ca t'étonne tant que ça? C'est un peu vexant, tu sais ... Constata Kathleen avec une moue.

\- C'est pas ça ! Répondit Peter en jetant un rapide regard à Remus. C'est simplement que nous, Rogue, Regulus et Lestrange mis à part, on ne te voit pas avec beaucoup de garçon. Ce n'est pas Lestrange, quand même ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas Rabastan, soupira Kathleen qui ne pouvait qu'admettre que Peter était dans le vrai. Sa vie amoureuse était d'un calme plat ...

\- Tant mieux. Fit-il.

\- Je vais y aller. Fit Kat, très mal à l'aise. A ce soir peut-être.

\- Oui. Firent les deux Gryffondors.

Sur ce, Kat accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Luke.

* * *

– Tu es en retard, signala Sirius devant la vitrine d'Honeydukes.

\- Oui mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Kat qui a fait sa comédie à cause de ses fringues ! Se défendit Morgane en l'embrassant rapidement pour lui faire perdre sa moue boudeuse.

\- Si tu le dis. Grogna-t-il.

\- Roh, fais pas ta tête de cochon! S'exclama Morgane en lui attrapant la main. Allez! On rentre dedans où on passe la journée à regarder la vitrine?!

\- Je te suis.

C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait avec Morgane. Les St Valentin précédentes, il avait conduite ses copines chez Madame Pieddodu, car elles trouvaient l'endroit "teeellleeeemmment romantique'. Il était certain que s'il n'avait même que suggéré l'idée à Morgane, il se serait pris un coup de batte de Quidditch.

\- Des coeurs pétillants? Je me demande ce que ça vaut ça. T'en veux? Fit-elle en lui collant un paquet rose sous le nez.

\- Euh, tu veux que je les achète?

\- Bien sur que non! Je peux me les payer, j'ai travaillé cet été! Dit-elle fièrement. Au moins la saint valentin me permet de manger des trucs qu'il y a pas le reste de l'année. Et bien sur de passer du temps avec toi. S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- C'est bon, dit-il en riant, tout le monde sait que je passe après ... les guimauves de l'amour ? S'étonna t-il en prenant un article au hasard dans le panier déjà bien rempli de Morgane.

\- Bah quoi ? Ce sont des guimauves qui prennent le goût de tout ce que tu aimes ! C'est cool, non ?

\- Tu vas manger des guimauves goût Sirius Black? Quelle chance.

\- Ah non! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant la grimace. Ce serait du cannibalisme.

Elle lui prit le paquet de bonbons des mains et le retourna pour lire ce qui était écrit au dos.

\- Ca ne prend pas le goût des être humains ou des animaux. Donc ça ne sera ni toi, ni stitch, ni Kat!

\- Quelle chance d'être comparé à ton chat ... Je vais voir s'il n'existe pas quelque part une sucrerie pouvant rendre ma petite amie plus affectueuse ! Fit mine de se vexer Sirius.

\- Non, mais j'ai vu un bonbon aphrodisiaque. Ca pourrait être drôle d'en mettre dans la nourriture de quelqu'un, non ?

\- Tentant.

\- N'est-ce pas?! Commença à s'exciter Morgane.

\- Tu penses à qui?

\- A Kat! Ou alors Remus? Peut-être Peter?

\- SI on en met dans la nourriture de Peter il va te sauter dessus. Fit Remarquer Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah pourquoi ? S'étonna Morgane qui n'avait jamais remarqué quoique ce soit pouvant indiquant que Peter en pinçait pour elle. Surtout que c'était lui qui lui avait dit de se réconcilier avec Sirius. Si ce n'était pas un bon ami, ça ...

\- Parce que il t'aime bien, et qu'il est particulièrement frustré de voir tous ses amis se trouver des copines. C'est l'âge tu sais. Répondit Sirius.

\- Il m'aime juste bien hein?

\- Je pense oui. Il est juste pas amis avec beaucoup de filles, c'est tout.

\- Bon, en tout cas on ne lui en donne pas à lui! Sinon on en met dans plusieurs carafes de jus de citrouilles et on voit ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pour que Poudlard devienne un baisodrome?

\- Bah ouais.

\- Cela demande réflexion. C'est bon, j'ai réfléchi, rit Sirius. On fait ça, à condition que tu ne boives rien ce jour-là et que tu t'entraînes au sort de bouclier, au cas où !

\- Ouh, j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va dégénérer ! Bon, on fait le plein ! Et faudra trouver un truc pour que Rusard nous les pique pas en rentrant !

\- On en cache dans tes sous vêtements. Proposa Sirius en mettant des flacons dans le panier de sa petite amie.

\- Pourquoi pas dans les tiens!? S'indigna Morgane.

\- Pas envie.

La jeune femme grogna mais n'ajouta rien, de toute façon ils trouveraient bien un moyen de passer sans se faire remarquer.

\- Je sais comment on va faire. Commença Sirius. Je connais un passage secret qui va d'ici à Poudlard. Dit-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Morgane sentit l'enthousiasme et l'excitation la gagner. Il allait lui montrer le passage de la sorcière borgne !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, mais il faut détourner l'attention des vendeurs pour pouvoir passer ... On l'utilise rarement en pleine journée.

\- Je pourrais faire tomber une bombe aveuglante ?

\- Tu sors ça d'où ? S'étonna Sirius

\- Je me suis peut-être arrêtée chez Zonko avant de venir, sourit mutinement Morgane.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête avant d'attraper le panier pour aller à la caisse. Morgane le suivit tout en prenant discrètement une bombe aveuglante dans son sac. Ils payèrent et se placèrent le plus près possible de l'entrée du passage, faisant mine de regarder leur ticket de caisse.

\- Maintenant. Fit Sirius lorsqu'il fut sûr que tous les vendeurs étaient bien dans la pièce.

Morgane lança la bombe et la regarda répandre sa fumée à vitesse grand V.

Elle sentit la main de Sirius attraper la sienne alors qu'ils les guidaient à travers la fumée et les cris paniqués des clients. Il ouvrit d'un sort la trappe menant au sous-sol, puis les fit entrer dans le passage secret. L'action n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes. Morgane entendait encore l'agitation au dessus de sa tête.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'entrainer vers le passage sous-terrain.

\- Avançons, ça leur arrive de vérifier le sous-sol, dit-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais passé une St Valentin comme ça de toute ma vie ! Rit Morgane en resserrant sa main sur celle du Maraudeur.

\- On sera pas resté longtemps à Prés au lard en tout cas.

\- Non mais comme ça on peut aller aux cuisine et en mettre dans le jus de citrouille. Ricana Morgane.

Sirius ricana à son tour puis l'entraina dans un dédale de petits chemins, jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver son chemin là-dedans toute seule avec son sens de l'orientation pourri.

\- Faut que je vérifie si il n'y a personne dans les environs. Soupira-t-il. Si seulement on avait encore la carte.

Une pointe de culpabilité étreignit Morgane, avant qu'elle ne se dise que ce vol était nécessaire.

\- La carte ?

\- Non, rien. Reste ici, je m'assure qu'il n'y a personne de l'autre côté, lui intima Sirius après leur longue marche clandestine.

\- D'accord. Fit-elle en restant immobile.

Elle le regarda grimper pour ouvrir une trappe et passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Quelques secondes plus tard il redescendit:

\- Je sors en premier et je t'aiderais à grimper après, ok?

Morgane hocha la tête et attendit qu'il soit en haut, il lui tendit la main et la tira vers lui pour l'aider à sortir. Il referma la trappe et ils se levèrent rapidement, avant de commencer à marcher, mine de rien.

\- Et maintenant, direction cuisine ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

* * *

En entrant dans les trois balais, Kathleen aperçut Luke qui l'attendait déjà à une table.

\- Je suis très en retard ? Demanda t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Non pas tant que ça. La rassura-t-il en se levant.

\- C'est pas la peine de mentir. Rit-elle en s'asseyant.

\- Je t'ai pris une bière-au-beurre, j'étais pas sur de moi, mais j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu en boire.

\- Alors ça, c'est bien possible ! Qui n'aime pas la bière au beurre de toute façon ? Plaisanta Kat en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a un problème ? Devina pourtant Luke en la regardant attentivement.

\- Pas du tout !

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais n'insista pas, ce qu'elle apprécia.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis que je t'ai invité à boire un verre.

– Oh et bien, je vais bien, je suppose. Mis à part que certains élèves continuent de nous regarder comme des bêtes curieuses, à cause de l'affaire "poison et sortilège impardonnable". Et toi ? Ton entraînement de Quidditch se passe bien ? Demanda Kat en essayant d'avoir l'air enjouée.

Luke lui répondit mais son attention s'était focalisée sur le couple à côté d'eux qui commençait à s'engueuler parce que l'homme venait de loucher sur Rosmerta.

\- Tu vois, c'est des trucs comme ça qui me rappellent que je suis bien toute seule. Souffla-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- De quoi? Fit Luke en posant son regard sur le couple qui à présent avait attiré l'attention d'au moins la moitié du bar.

\- Je veux dire, c'est la saint valentin, et ils trouvent quand même un moyen de se bouffer le nez. Ca a de quoi refroidir les célibataires, nan vraiment, j'aime pas cette fête.

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à regarder le couple, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec moi, si tu déteste ce jour ? Demanda t-il, perplexe mais visiblement calme.

Kat se mordit les lèvres, en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je ...

Luke soupira, avant de sourire et finir sa bière-au-beurre.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être là, je comprends, dit-il en se levant. On se voit à Poudlard !

-Hein? Mais non je...

Kat le regarda partir, elle se sentait mal, ce qu'elle avait dit ne lui était pas destiné et elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Elle soupira et termina à son tour sa bière au beurre, il valait mieux qu'elle rentre à Poudlard, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

En sortant, elle croisa Peter, qui la regarda, étonné.

\- Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous ?

\- Je saurais pas te dire si je me suis faite plaquer ou si j'ai fait l'inverse, dit-elle un peu perdue. Je rentres au château en tout cas ! Si tu vois Morgane, dis-lui que je vais me gaver de chocolat dans les cuisines !

-D'accord. Fit le jeune homme, un peu paumé.

Kat lui sourit puis commença à se diriger vers Poudlard d'un pas pressé. Elle avait totalement manqué de tact, et de toutes les saint-valentins qu'elle avait vécu celle-ci était la pire, elle aurait du rester au château, comme elle en avait eu l'intention au début. Morgane allait très probablement lui faire la morale une fois qu'elle lui aurait raconté ce qui était arrivé.

* * *

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en train de rire sadiquement avec Sirius à l'idée de leur mauvais coup. Ils s'approchaient des cuisines quand un caquettemment au dessus de leur tête se fit entendre.

\- Oh non, soupira Sirius.

Morgane leva le visage et vit Peeves qui virevoltait au dessus d'eux, probablement en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

\- Alors alors! On cherche un petit coin pour se faire des papouilles? Ricana-t-il.

\- Non mais quel pervers! S'indigna la jeune femme en continuant à avancer, Sirius à ses côtés.

\- Rho, ce n'est pas très gentil de me parler de cette façon, fit-il mine de pleurer. Je vais être obligé de vous laisser ces merveilleuses bombabouses que je viens de trouver !

\- Non ! non ! J'ai rien dit ! S'exclama Morgane en le voyant prêt à jeter.

\- Cours ! Cria Sirius en lui prenant la main

Morgane ne se fit pas prier et le suivit dans les couloirs, malheureusement pour eux Peeves était plus rapide et lança une bombabouse à leurs pieds, faisant trébucher Morgane qui tomba tête la première contre le sol froid. Un bruit de verre qui se brise se fit entendre lorsqu'elle lâcha le sac dans lequel se trouvaient les potions qu'ils avaient acheté un peu plus tôt.

\- Oh non ! Gémit Morgane un peu à l'ouest à cause de la chute. Adieu Baisodrôme à Poudlard ... Et dire que ça aurait pu être si drôle ! McGo et Dumby aurait enfin révélé leur passion au grand jour !

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Rit Sirius en la relevant. Tu dis des trucs un peu dégeu là.

\- Sirius? Fit-elle en titubant.

\- Oui?

\- C'est du sang ou de la sauce tomate ça? Demanda t-elle en lui montrant sa main qu'elle venait de retirer de son front.

\- Oh merde. S'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet. On va à 'l'infirmerie. J'espère que tu es fier de toi! S'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers Peeves.

Peeves ricana puis partit en riant, apparemment ravi.

\- Plutôt oui. Balbutia Morgane.

\- Allez, viens ! Ca va aller ? Tu peux marcher ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

\- Ca va, t'inquiètes, je suis pas en sucre, marmonna Morgane malgré la douleur.

\- Oui mais t'es complètement à l'ouest, fit remarquer Sirius en la guidant.

\- Même pas vrai. Grommela-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

\- Et bien, encore vous ? S'étonna l'infirmière. Je pensais vous avoir assez vu au cours du mois. Qu'avez-vous ?

\- Ma tête …

\- Il faut que vous enleviez votre main pour que je voie... Commença l'infirmière.

\- J'AI UN TROU DANS LA TÊTE! S'exclama Morgane en retirant sa main.

\- C'est pas joli mais c'est rien de bien méchant! La rassura Madame Pomefresh en riant. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne.

\- Mais regardez bien, je saigne !

\- Oh, ne dramatisez pas ! On dirait un homme à vous plaindre de cette façon ...

\- Hey ! S'outra Sirius

\- Elle a pas tord. Ricana Morgane en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Bon allez, venez vous asseoir sur le lit pour que je vous arrange ça. Lui fit l'infirmière en lui désignant un lit du doigt.

* * *

Kat marchait en direction de la cuisine lorsqu'elle aperçut James et Lily qui criaient sur Peeves.

\- Qu'Est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Il a attaqué des élèves ! Apparemment des Gryffondors de ce que j'ai entendu dire ...

-Ah bon, qui?

\- On sait pas! Il ne veut pas nous le dire! Lui répondit Lily frustrée.

Peeves ricana au dessus d'eux, ravi de pouvoir les embêter.

\- T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'emmerder le monde? S'indigna Kat.

\- Non, c'est ma seule occupation dans ce château pourri ! Rit l'esprit frappeur. En tout cas, ils doivent plus sentir très bons ! Quoique lui sentait déjà le chien ...

\- Le chien ? S'exclamèrent James et Kat en même temps.

Le gryffondor se tourna brusquement vers elle, et Kat se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire un bourde.

\- On ne peut pas avoir de chien à Poudlard! Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait sentir le chien?! Se rattrapa-t-elle en faisant mine de s'énerver.

\- Elle a raison, fit Lily, pas sure de tout suivre.

\- Dis nous de qui tu parles avant que je ne m'énerve pour de vrai! Le menaça Kathleen.

\- Oh, bah les voilà ! A mon avis, ils auraient bien besoin d'une douche ! Dit-il en partant.

\- Morgane ? Pourquoi tu as pansement sur la tête ? Et bon sang, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda Lily en voyant le couple arriver.

\- Ce con nous a balancé une bombabouse et je suis tombée! Résuma rapidement Morgane en faisant de grands gestes.

\- Attention. Fit Sirius en évitant son bras. Elle s'est pris un sacré coup sur la tête.

\- J'ai le crâne dur! Fit-elle, fière.

\- Pas sûr que ça soit une bonne chose ! Se moqua James

\- James ! S'outra Lily

\- Roh ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler! Grommela-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans son écharpe, vexé.

\- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous doucher, vous deux, lança Kat en se pinçant le nez. Vous sentez horriblement mauvais.

\- Oui, on devrait se doucher, nous deux. Répéta Sirius en passant sa main dans le dos de sa petite amie.

\- Dis donc, tu devrais pas être aux trois balais toi? Demanda Morgane en ignorant Sirius.

\- Mais j'y suis ! C'est ton coup à la tête qui te fait halluciner ma présence parce que ... je te rassures, voilà ! Mais j'y suis et je passe un agréable moment avec mon rendez-vous, qui te conseille d'aller prendre une douche et de te reposer ! Sur ce, Salut ! S'exclama Kat en commençant à s'éloigner avant que Morgane n'est le temps de comprendre.

\- REVIENS ICI JEUNE FILLE! L'entendit-elle s'écrier dans son dos.

Kat soupira, il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique ce qui c'était passé à un moment ou un autre, mais là elle n'avait pas envie. Une fois arrivé à sa salle commune quelqu'un l'interpella:

\- Je croyais que tu avais un rendez vous, fit une voix masculine à sa droite.

Kat se tourna et aperçut Regulus, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre de potion dans les mains.

\- Et toi?

\- Tu m'imagines inviter une fille pour la St-Valentin ? Demanda le jeune homme en levant un sourcil.

-Hum, non, tu gagnes ce point, soupira t-elle en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Alors, ce rendez-vous ? Répéta t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Une catastrophe. Répondit-elle.

\- C'est assez vague comme réponse.

\- C'est énervant hein? C'est ce que tu fais la plus part du temps. Fit Kat en lui souriant, moqueuse.

\- Sauf que moi j'ai de la classe quand je le fais !

\- Je t'emmerdes, Reg ...

\- Tu m'as appelé comment, là ?

\- Reg. Répéta-t-elle.

\- Ca va pas le faire, mais alors pas du tout. On n'a pas élevé les sombrals ensembles.

\- Bof, pour ce que ça change ...

\- Ca change beaucoup de chose, je perds en crédibilité à te côtoyer toi et ta sœur, alors évite d'en rajouter !

\- Je croyais que Morgane et toi ne vous parliez plus. Si je me souviens bien tu m'as dit que "tu n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de t'approcher d'un naine psychopathe avec des sautes d'humeurs dignes d'une femme enceinte".

\- Ouais... Fit le jeune homme avant de se pencher sur son livre.

\- Quoi ouais?

\- Laisse tomber, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire ...

\- Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

\- Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets …

\- Un truc que j'ai en commun avec Morgane alors. Fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de lui.

Kat ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de savoir des choses sur Regulus qu'il ignorait lui même, et elle était prête à parier que c'était en rapport avec ses flashs étranges. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir en quoi ils consistaient mais elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu dedans. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son "monde"? Ou alors parce que elle délirait? Est-ce que le poison qu'elle avait ingéré quelques semaines plus tôt avaient des effets secondaires?

Il faudrait qu'elle y réfléchisse sérieusement, mais à qui pourrait-elle en parler sans qu'on la prenne pour une dingue ?

* * *

Alors, cette St-Valentin ? Pas trop déçues parce qu'il n'y a pas de guimauves ?

Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Sirius et Morgane ? Un baisodrôme, à Poudlard, ça aurait pû être marrant !

Et pensez-vous que Kathleen a bien fait de demander l'aide de Peter pour avoir un rendez-vous avec la prof de divination ?

Oh, et êtes-vous heureuse de la punition de Dumbledore, de renvoyer Mary mais de garder Lizie et Johanna ?

N'oubliez surtout pas de nous laisser vos avis !

A bientôt,

Rukie&amp;Mila


	28. Celle qui avait des absences

_Bonjour, bonsoir!_

Le chapitre arrive plus tard parce que maintenant que je ne suis plus enfermée dans une chambre d'hôpital, je profite un peu de la vie (même si techniquement je ne devrais pas trop sortir... alors que je fais que ça ces derniers jours, rebelle un jour rebelle toujours!)

Enfin bref, merci beaucoup à celles qui ont mis des reviews: AddictDoctorWho, Maluna, lizzia0901, tyty, EmmaUneLectrice, MillyBlueBird, Irinaya &amp; Cannelle-Black! Vous êtes géniales :D *lance des petits coeurs*

(J'essaie plus de convaincre les 80 autres qui veulent pas faire l'effort de mettre une review, sachez que je vous vois et que c'est pas joli-joli comme comportement! Morgane vous retrouvera et vous torturera avec son fameux sort de lourdingue, show some respect!)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture**, et vous retrouve en bas!

_Mila&amp;Rukie_

_EDIT: J'ai créer un askfm pour MilaRukie, comme ça si vous avez des questions sur la fic, ou autre, lancez-vous (et aussi parce que je me fais chier sévère héhé):_

**ask . fm**** /MilaRukie **(sans espaces bien sûr! ;))

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII:**

**Celle qui avait des absences**

Bien évidemment, Kathleen savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à Morgane éternellement. Le lendemain, celle-ci l'attendait de pieds fermes devant le passage de la salle commune des Serpentards, tapant du pied et ignorant les regards assassins de certains Serpentards qui en sortaient. Lorsque Kathleen la vit, elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour, mais elle n'allait pas rater les cours simplement pour éviter Morgane.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée savoir où se trouve ma salle commune ? Dit-elle en guise de salutation en avançant telle une condamnée, attendant le moment où Morgane la gronderait pour avoir fichu son rendez-vous de la St Valentin en l'air.

\- Et tu sais que je n'en ai strictement rien à carrer? Lui répondit-elle en lui adressant une moue moqueuse.

Kat leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas, cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec Morgane lorsqu'elle était comme ça, il valait mieux attendre qu'elle finisse de la sermonner.

\- Tu vas daigner m'expliquer pourquoi c'est parti en sucette hier? Lui demanda la blonde en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Soupira Kat en la suivant vers la Grande Salle. J'ai vu un couple se disputer et ça m'a pas fait envie, c'est tout. Alors tu vas encore dire que je suis phobique de l'engagement, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais soit c'était pas le bon mec, soit c'était pas le moment.

\- Pauvre garçon ! Il ...

\- Il l'a très bien pris, s'agaça Kat. Enfin ... Je crois. J'espère ?

\- Qui pourrait prendre ça bien? Fit Morgane en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu lui as probablement brisé le coeur mais il est trop gentil pour te le montrer parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu te sentes coupable.

Kat resta silencieuse, elle savait que Morgane avec raison au fond, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser.

\- De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, je peux pas revenir en arrière!

Morgane grommela quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe et haussa les épaules.

\- Ok. devant le regard suspicieux de Kathleen, elle demanda : Quoi ?

\- C'est tout ? Pas de magouille ? Pas de tentative de me caser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu serais pas malade ? Ou alors c'est ton coup sur la tête !

\- Non, c'est juste que t'es un cas désespéré, tu vas mourir seule, alors que moi j'aurai eu pleins d'enfants et je vivrais dans une jolie petite maison anglaise, un peu reculée de la ville, avec un joli jardin où il y aura une balançoire et...

\- C'est bon tu vas pas me la vendre ta maison. Se moqua Kat en ricanant.

\- Et j'aurai un super beau mari qui travaillera au ministère de la magie et qui fera rentrer un max de blé!

Kat rit puis soudainement, les murs se mirent à tanguer légèrement.

\- Kat ? Appela la voix inquiète de Morgane, au loin, alors qu'une nouvelle voix s'exclamait en même temps "Tatie Kat !"

\- Oh non, pas encore ... Pensa t-elle.

\- Kathleen ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ta chute de balai a l'air de t'avoir causé des problèmes ...

Elle sursauta. Elle aurait juré avoir reconnu la voix de Regulus ... Mais elle n'était pas tombée de balai ?

\- Kat? Fit la voix de Morgane, alors que celle-ci se tenait en face d'elle et l'observait, les bras tendus en avant comme pour l'attraper si elle commençait à tomber.

Kathleen regarda autour d'elle, paniquée, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin! Elle était en train de devenir folle? Entendre des voix comme ça, c'était toujours une mauvaise chose!

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Murmura-t-elle avant de faire demi tour, laissant Morgane en plan.

\- YAH! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI POUR ME PLANTER COMME CA!? Hurla-t-elle derrière elle.

\- Tu peux pas te la boucler de temps en temps? Fit une voix lasse dans son dos.

\- Oh toi, je t'ai rien demandé ! Rugit-elle en se tournant furieusement vers Regulus.

\- Peut-être, mais tu empiètes sur mon territoire et tu gueules dans mes oreilles, alors dégage.

\- Ton territoire ? Tu t'appelles Salazard Serpentard maintenant ?! Se moqua Morgane, bien décidée à planter ses nerfs sur le jeune homme.

\- C'est plus le mien que le tien. Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Morgane l'imita.

\- L'école elle est à tout le monde ducon, si j'ai envie de gueuler ici je gueule ici.

\- Viens pas te plaindre lorsque tu tomberas sur des septièmes années adeptes de la magie noire qui cherche des cobayes alors, lança t-il froidement en la dépassant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me faire partir ? Ricana t-elle, pas rassurée pour autant en pensant à Mulciber, un futur mangemort qui inventait des sorts.

\- Non, je peux aussi te faire partir.

\- Hou, j'en tremble d'avance. Se moqua-t-elle en faisant mine d'avoir peur.

Regulus soupira:

\- J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, c'est désespérant. Lui dit-il en l'observant.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment très cher.

\- Ce n'en était pas un, dit-il avec un soupir las.

\- On s'en fout ! Sourit Morgane, narquoise, s'en allant vers la Grande Salle, espérant que Kathleen revienne vite lui expliquer ce qui lui avait pris.

Celle-ci était montée, complément paniquée, vers la tour de divination. Ce genre de truc lui arrivait souvent depuis son empoisonnement, mais seulement lorsqu'elle était endormie. Cette fois, elle avait déliré éveillée et ça devenait vraiment de plus en plus flippant.

Elle toqua à la porte du professeur de divination, un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire et attendit que celle-ci ouvre la porte. Ce qu'elle fit:

\- Kathleen? Que faites vous la? Vous devriez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner, les cours commencent bientôt.

\- Je-je, vous pensez que je suis en train de devenir folle? Demanda la jeune femme, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop paniquée, ce qui ne fonctionnait absolument pas.

\- Folle ? Allons, mon petit, nous en avons déjà parlé. Il arrive qu'après une période d'absence psychique, comme le coma, l'esprit atteigne des recoins enfouis auparavant. Ces souvenirs de vies antérieures peuvent réapparaître lorsque votre pensée se repose, comme dans votre sommeil.

\- Durant le sommeil, je veux bien, Professeur. Mais si quelqu'un ... disons ... si une personne entend des voix ? Qui parlent de choses qui ne ce sont pas encore produites ?

Le professeur l'observa silencieusement pendant une bonne minute, mettant Kat particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Entrez. Lui fit-elle finalement en s'écartant pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans son bureau.

Kathleen s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau du professeur, comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois au paravant.

\- Je commence à penser que vous ne voyez pas des vies antérieures mais plutôt le futur, mon petit.

Kat resta interdite, pas sûre de vouloir vraiment entendre la suite.

\- Voir et connaitre le futur est un don, et aussi une malédiction, vous pouvez l'exploiter, ou bien tenter de vous en débarrasser, ce qui est difficile et en général impossible. Lui dit-elle gravement.

Non, sans blague ! Depuis leur arrivée ici, Morgane et elle connaissaient le futur d'un grand nombre de personnes et s'efforçaient de ne pas faire trop de dégâts. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était son futur à elle, qu'elle voyait !

\- Je n'en veux pas ... Souffla-t-elle. C'est une trop grosse responsabilité ! Je ne veux pas être influencée ! Vous devez bien connaître un moyen de brider ce .. cette chose, non ? Demanda t-elle, implorante.

\- Je ne suis pas sure... Lui répondit-elle. Avez-vous des médiums dans votre famille?

\- J'ai été adoptée. Lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Donc la probabilité pour que ce soit héréditaire est assez élevée.

Kat n'eu pas le coeur de lui dire qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi et que ses parents n'étaient certainement pas des médiums.

\- Si cela arrive depuis votre incident, il est clair que ça a un rapport avec. Vous avez réagit à une potion, peut-être que la solution à votre problème est une potion.

\- Je vais faire des recherches dans ce cas. Fit Kat, motivée.

\- Avant de tenter quoique ce soit je vous propose de bien réfléchir, est-ce que vous voulez vraiment inhiber cette capacité? Par les temps qui courent vous possédez un avantage considérable par rapport à vos adversaires.

\- J'ai pas besoins de ça. Répondit-elle en pensant à ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- Bon, soupira le professeur de divination qui regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Mais promettez moi de venir me voir avant de tenter quoique ce soit, si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose, bien sûr.

Kathleen remarqua qu'elle doutait fortement que la jeune fille puisse trouver quoique ce soit.

\- Je viendrais vous voir, jura Kathleen. Mais ça ne changera pas ma décision.

\- Vous devriez rejoindre votre classe, Miss. Vous ne faîtes pas partie de mes élèves et on pourrait se poser des questions sur votre présence. Je vous conseille de garder ces "visions" pour vous, les personnes ayant un véritable don de prophétie ... Et bien ... Mieux vaut se taire.

Kathleen se leva et sortit en remerciant le professeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait faire, Elle n'était pas particulièrement bonne en potion et même si elle trouvait quelque chose de concluant rien ne disait que ça fonctionnerait. Elle ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à Regulus ou à Severus parce que ils allaient lui poser des questions, et elle préférait ne pas en parler à Morgane pour le moment. Elle était seule sur ce coup là. Et elle allait devoir trouver une excuse rapidement car elle arrivait devant sa salle de cours et elle était en binôme avec Morgane pour les potions. Celle-ci l'attendait d'ailleurs d'un pied ferme -encore- dans le couloir.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de me planter comme ça ?

\- J'avais oublié de faire un truc. Grommela-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais? Et je peux savoir ce que c'est?

\- Je n'étais pas allée au toilettes, et tu sais que j'ai une petit vessie.

Morgane plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elle, menaçante.

\- Je sais que tu me caches des choses, et ça ne me plait pas du tout, parce que si on commence à se faire des cachoteries on va avoir du mal à rester unies. Chuchota-t-elle.

Kat grommela, si elle lui faisait le coup de la culpabilité, elle allait avoir du mal à garder son secret.

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas important. C'est juste que ... depuis mon accident, j'ai des ... absences, mentit-elle à moitié. Je suis passée à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion. Je ne voulais juste pas t'inquiéter.

\- Oh ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grand chose, Pomfresh pense que ça va bientôt passer. La rassura-t-elle en voyant Morgane qui la regardait, les yeux gros comme des cognards.

Elle se sentait un peu mal de lui mentir, et de l'inquiéter, même si il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien pour le moment. De toute façon, connaissant Morgane elle allait finir par découvrir par elle même ce qu'il se passait. Sans rire, elle avait été Sherlock Holmes dans une autre vie, mais un Sherlock Holmes bien naïf qui ne faisait pas toujours exprès de trouver ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Toujours était-il que moins vite elle s'aurait, plus vite elle pourrait trouver une solution sans l'inquiéter.

\- Et toi ? Ta S-Valentin ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle en jetant un coup d'œil aux maraudeurs.

\- J'aime autant pas en parler. Grommela Morgane en se frottant le front.

\- Attends, laisse moi deviner, tu t'es pris un mur.

\- Nan, le sol. Et j'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'en parler. Le début était bien, le milieu pourri et la fin bof.

\- Comme tu veux, il y aura toujours la saint-Valentin de l'année prochaine.

Le regard de Morgane s'assombrit:

\- Qui a dit qu'on sera encore ensemble dans un an? Et surtout que je serais encore là.

\- Je sais pas, mais pour l'instant, je pense qu'on ne va pas disparaître dès demain ! En plus c'est toi qui dit de ne pas faire attention à ça, d'habitude ! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur de trop t'attacher à Sirius ?

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça !

\- Miss ! Voulez-vous travailler en silence, gronda leur professeur.

Morgane lui sourit en s'excusant, ce qui sembla plaire au professeur qui repris son cours. A peine eut-il tourné le dos qu'elle lui offrit sa plus belle grimace.

\- Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour te trouver un mec. Fit remarquer Kat à voix basse.

\- Probablement mon charme indéniable et mes gros nénés.

\- Et surtout ta distinction et ton raffinement. Ajouta son amie en se retenant de rire.

\- Sûrement, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire complice. Quoique le mec en question ne vaut pas mieux, regarde !

Sirius était en train d'ajouter de la morve de troll dans le chaudron du serpentard derrière lui

\- La morve, c'est pas explosif lorsqu'on a mis des ailes de chauves-souris avant ? Demanda Kat

\- Très explosif, mais ça met une petite demi heure avant de faire effet. Répondit Morgane en affichant un sourire carnassier. Je suis fière de lui.

\- Vous êtes pas possibles tout les deux. Soupira Kat en remuant la potion d'un coup de baguette.

\- Rohlala, quelle rabat-joie je te jure.

\- T'aurais quand même pu te trouver quelqu'un de plus calme, qui peut canaliser ton énergie débordante, de ce côté là Sirius est dans le même panier que toi.

Morgane leva les yeux au ciel:

\- Ouais, quelqu'un d'ennuyeux, un serpentard quoi.

La main de Kathleen se stoppa au dessus de chaudron, dans un tic nerveux. Elle tourna les yeux vers Morgane, qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

\- Ca recommence ?

\- Non, non. Je trouve juste ça ... curieux que tu parles d'un ... serpentard.

Kathleen entendait encore la voix de Regulus lui parler de sa chute en balai. Pourquoi juste après que Morgane lui ait parlé de son futur ?

\- Pas de ma faute si vous avez le record du nombre de mecs ennuyeux. Lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec l'autre crétin de Regulus et franchement, c'était pas bien drôle.

Le visage d'un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais apparut devant les yeux de Kat et disparut aussi rapidement.

\- Il faut juste apprendre à le connaitre. Dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Pas envie.

\- Je t'assure qu'il gagne à être connu, et puis ... tu voulais l'aider, non ? Murmura t-elle

\- Ouais, mais ce type est insupportable ! Je veux dire ... Tu l'aurais entendu ce matin, "mon territoire" gnagna !

Kat retint un petit rire, pauvre Regulus, lorsque Morgane n'aimait pas quelqu'un elle lui rendait en général la vie impossible. Mais bon, il était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, et elle doutait franchement qu'il tente de lui faire du mal.

\- Bah il se prend pas pour de la merde ça c'est sur.

\- Il pète tellement plus haut que son cul qu'il a du caca derrière les oreilles. Fit Morgane en coupant violemment un cricket en deux.

Kathleen ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui fit se tourner tout le monde vers elles.

\- Désolée ...

\- Vous exagérez, Miss Kerrien, s'énerva Slughorn. Je suis clément d'habitude, mais là, ça suf...

Sa phrase fut coupée par une violente explosion, qui fit coucher les élèves à terre.

-Le timing est parfait. S'exclama Morgane, allongée par terre, en train de rigoler.

Kat se redressa et regarda par dessus la table pour voir l'étendu des débats, la salle était couverte de potion, potion qui sentait affreusement mauvais. Le pauvre Serpentard était toujours assis, sous le choc, couvert de potion.

Elle soupira:

\- C'est gamin quand même.

\- Mais ça vous évite une retenue. Fit la voix de Sirius à leur droite.

\- Sortez ! Sortez tous ! Cria le pauvre professeur .

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent tous en riant.

\- Je suppose qu'on doit vous remercier ...

\- Ca serait grandement apprécié, surtout que je vais me faire engueuler par Lily ! S'exclama James.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il nous restait quoi ... 20 bonnes minutes avant l'explosion ? Calcula rapidement Morgane .

\- Secret de Maraudeurs, chérie !

Morgane attrapa son bras et le secoua de toute se forces:

-Alleeeeez dis-moiii!

\- Naaaaan.

\- Arrêtez, tout le monde nous regarde. Fit Kathleen mal à l'aise.

\- Et alors, on a l'habitude, non ? Sourit Morgane.

\- Continuez de faire les idiots, si ça vous amuse, moi j'ai des choses à faire, et l'arrêt de ce cours m'arrange bien ! A plus, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la bibliothèque

Elle est bizarre en ce moment, non ? Demanda Sirius en voyant le regard intrigué de sa petite amie .

\- L'esprit de la femme est un champ de blé que les hommes ne pourrons jamais labourer. Dit-elle gravement en regardant son amie s'éloigner.

\- T'as fumé un truc? Demanda Sirius en l'observant, un peu surpris.

\- C'est l'odeur de la potion, ça l'a rendue encore plus débile qu'avant. Fit James avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- Abruti ! S'exclama Morgane, fâchée.

Elle hésita à suivre Kathleen, pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle cachait. Mais elle l'a connaissait, Kat risquait de mal le prendre. Elle pouvait aussi aller à l'infirmerie et poser des questions à Pomfresh ...

Elle décida donc de partir de son côté, terminer son devoir de métamorphose tranquillement dans la bibliothèque.

\- Tu vas où?

\- Je vais aller travailler un peu. On se voit au repas? Dit-elle en embrassant rapidement son petit ami avant de partir en courant.

\- Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, mais franchement, elle a été bercée trop près du mur c'te fille. Fit James.

\- Et tu sais ce que c'est, hein James ! Se moqua Sirius. Bon les mecs, une petite blague, ça vous dit ?

Morgane entrait dans la section métamorphose quand elle crut voir Kathleen un peu plus loin.

\- Elle pouvait pas le dire qu'elle venait là, tout simplement ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre pour lui exprimer son point de vue à coup de coups de livre sur les fesses elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui portait une pile de livre.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai! Ca te dérangerait de regarder où tu vas? Fit la personne qu'elle avait bousculée et qui était à présent étalé par terre, sur elle.

\- Dégage de là, Lizie, ton poids de baleine m'étouffe !

\- Espèce de garce, tu vas voir ! S'outra son ancienne amie en attrapant un livre pour la frapper.

\- J'éviterais si j'étais toi, s'exclama la voix de Frank derrière elles.

Lizie se releva, laissant tout les livres en désordre par terre et partit, sans oublier de leur lancer un regard noir.

\- Ca va? Demanda Frank en aidant Morgane à se relever.

\- Oui, merci. Lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'endroit ou s'était tenue Kat quelques minutes plus tôt, malheureusement celle ci n'y était plus. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé?

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Interrogea Frank à nouveau, en l'aidant à ranger les livres. Tu as l'air de chercher quelque chose... Tu as perdu ton livre ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh non, non c'est pas ça.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours de potion? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Non, un chaudron à explosé du coup Slughorn nous a lâché plus tôt.

\- J'ai pas besoin de demander si c'était un accident ou non.

Morgane hocha la tête en riant.

* * *

Morgane roula dans son lit pour la énième fois et décida que finalement, sa grasse matinée du dimanche matin avait assez durée. Elle se redressa, les cheveux en pétard et frotta ses yeux pour essayer de se réveiller. Elle se glissa hors du lit, gémit lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le parquet froid et regarda sous son lit pour chercher ses chaussons. Lorsqu'elle les trouva finalement en dessous de quelques livres qu'elle avait empruntées à la bibliothèque pour ses révisions, elle les enfilât et se releva. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre en trainant des pieds et jeta un coup d'oeil dehors: il pleuvait, encore.

\- On est en mai, il est où le soleil? Grogna-t-elle en s'étirant, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu es en Angleterre maintenant, faudrait te faire une raison, lui lança Alice en sortant de la salle de bain. Toi, tu n'as pas du bien dormir, il est seulement dix heures. D'habitude, on te voit pas debout avant quoi ...

\- Midi ? Proposa Lily qui revenait dans le dortoir.

\- Et encore, tu es large ! J'aurais dit 14h, moi ! Renchérit Alice .

\- Allez-y. Faites vous plaisir, descendez moi! Grommela Morgane en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle se plaça devant le miroir, attrapa sa brosse à dent, et leva le regard vers son reflet.

\- MAIS JE SUIS MOCHE! Hurla-t-elle en se frottant le visage avec de l'eau pour se débarrasser des traces qu'avaient laissé son oreiller sur sa peau, et de la bave qu'elle avait sur le menton.

\- C'est pas nouveau ! Ricana son reflet en lui tirant la langue.

\- Dis Alice, tu n'aurais pas vu Marlène ? On devait faire nos révisions de métamorphose ce matin, mais elle n'était plus là lorsque je me suis réveillée ...

\- Non, elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, en tout cas, s'étonna Alice. C'est pas dans les habitudes de Marlène de faire attendre les autres, c'est curieux ...

Marlène McKinnon était la camarade de dortoir avec qui Morgane avait le moins sympathisé. Lizie mis à part. Elle était gentille mais plutôt discrète et renfermée sur elle-même. Et Morgane n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher davantage car Kat lui avait dit qu'elle était l'une des premières à mourir durant la guerre.

\- Tu as regardé à la bibliothèque? Demanda Morgane en ressortant de la salle de bain, à peut prêt présentable.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Elle n'y est pas, et pareil pour la grande salle. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Fit Lily en sortant, probablement pour aller voir à l'infirmerie.

\- Bon, je te laisse ma petite Alice, je suis sûre que je manque affreusement à Kathleen. Dit Morgane en enfilant ses chaussures. On se voit ce soir! Ajouta-t-elle en sortant du dortoir.

Dans la salle commune des serpentards, l'ambiance était étrangement dynamique. Kathleen voyait de jeunes élèves entouraient des groupes de sixième et septième qui murmuraient entre eux. Elle s'approcha de Rabastan en posant une main sur son épaule, pour qu'il se détourne de ses "amis".

\- Il se passe quoi ? Vous avez l'air ... euphorique.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, apparemment d'excellente humeur:

\- Il y a eu un peu d'action cette nuit.

\- Hein? Fit Kat, sans comprendre.

\- Tu verras dans la gazette de demain. Lui dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos, pour recommencer à discuter avec les autres.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à attirer à nouveau son attention mais changea d'avis, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Il n'y avait pas 36 façons de faire plaisir aux enfants de mangemorts. Et elle voyait bien que les groupes se faisaient autour de ceux-ci. Kathleen eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Qui était censé mourir à la fin de la scolarité des maraudeurs ? Cela faisait presque un an qu'elles étaient ici et malgré elle, sa mémoire commençait à faiblir.

\- Regulus ... Souffla t-elle en le voyant passer. Reg !

\- Pas maintenant, pas ici ! Siffla celui-ci en voyant son air alarmé, avant de partir dans son dortoir pour éviter la jeune femme.

Kat le regarda partir, sonnée. Elle commençait à sérieusement paniquer, peut-être que Morgane savait quelque chose? Sirius ou James étaient probablement au courant de ce qui se passait. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait aucune chance que son amie soit réveillée, il valait donc mieux y aller directement.

\- Hey!

Kat leva les yeux et vit Morgane en haut des grands escaliers de marbres du hall d'entrée.

\- Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la blonde.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, Morgane. Ou plutôt il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit, et personne ne veut me dire quoi. J'ai pensé que tu savais peut-être ...

\- Non, non je sais rien ... Sauf ... Marlène était absente. Elle n'est jamais absente ...

D'une même voix, les jeunes femmes soufflèrent:

\- Godric Hollow.

\- Oh non non non. Commença Morgane en passant une main dans ses cheveux en pétards. Je n'ai pas croisé Sirius et James, d'ordinaire Sirius m'attend toujours le dimanche matin!

\- Baisse d'un ton. Siffla Kat en terminant de monter les marches pour la rejoindre.

\- Les parents de James vivent là-bas... Tu crois qu'il y a eu une attaque? Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose?

_\- Ce que je sais, c'est que la famille McKinnon a été tué durant la scolarité de Marlène et qu'ils ont fait un massacre sur tout le village. C'est en voulant les venger qu'elle perdra la vie_, réfléchit Kathleen en murmurant dans leur langue natale. _Et je sais aussi que les parents de James n'étaient pas présent__s__ à son mariage ..._

\- On doit trouver les garçons ! S'exclama Morgane en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Sirius était vraiment très très attaché aux parents de James. Il lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois, avec une telle affection, il les considéraient comme ses propres parents ... Sans parler du jeune Potter !

Kat observa Morgane descendre les marches comme une dératée et rater la dernière avant de tomber sur les fesses. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais se releva rapidement et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu viens oui?

\- Non. Répondit platement la jeune femme.

\- Huh?

\- On n'est pas sensée savoir quoique ce soit. Il vaut mieux attendre que se soit eux qui nous trouvent. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- M-mais ... Ils ont besoin de soutien ! Et on peut faire comme si nous n'étions pas au courant ! Et ...

\- Morgane, tu aurais le cœur de leur mentir à un moment pareil ? Demanda tristement Kathleen. Moi je ne peux pas. Je me sens déjà mal d'avoir oublié le massacre, de n'avoir rien fait ...

\- On pouvait rien faire. Soupira Morgane en s'asseyant soudainement sur les marches en marbre, le visage entre les mains. On peut rien faire et ça sera toujours comme ça, du moins aussi longtemps qu'on sera ici. On va devoir voir tout le monde mourir. Je commence à croire que c'est plus un malédiction qu'un cadeau ce voyage.

Kat s'assit à côté d'elle, déprimée:

\- C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire, en plus je suis coincée avec tous ces malades qui se réjouissent de la situation, très sain comme environnement.

\- Sérieux ? Ce sont vraiment des psychopathes, cracha Morgane, dégoutée.

\- Il était au courant, Regulus ... Et il n'a rien dit. Il m'a même évité, ce matin. Mais bon, on est mal placé pour le blâmer ...

\- Me parle pas de cette tête de nœud aujourd'hui ... J'espère vraiment qu'ils sont avec Remus et Peter, soupira Morgane.

\- J'essaierais quand même d'avoir des info par lui, murmura-t-elle. J'espère aussi, au moins ils vous ont, toi et Lily pour les consoler. Ajouta-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau.

\- Quand je pense que c'est que le début. Dit difficilement Morgane en pensant à ce qui les attendait.

\- Et encore, on sait même pas si on vivra pour les voir partir. Fit Kat, la gorge nouée.

Néanmoins, une étrange certitude lui renvoyait une image d'une Morgane plus âgée, vivante et en bonne santé. Et cette vision était vraiment rassurante. Elle avait également l'impression qu'elles n'allaient pas rentrer dans leur monde d'ici un bon moment.

\- Morgane ... Je ... Il faut que je te dise ...

Elle s'arrêta en entendant des pas précipités dans leur direction.

Morgane se leva en voyant Peter et Remus s'approcher d'elles.  
\- Hey! Fit-elle en agitant les bras pour attirer leur attention.  
\- Morgane. Fit Remus en arrivant à leur hauteur. Salut Kat. Ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme toujours assise sur les marches.  
\- Morgane a passé toute la matinée à chercher Sirius. Fit-elle en se levant.

\- Oh, dit-il avec un regard inquiet. Il a forcé la porte de Dumbledore. James a été convoqué et ... enfin, vous connaissez Sirius ... Il estime qu'il n'y a pas une bêtise qu'ils n'aient pas faite ensemble, donc si James est pris, il se dénonce avec.

\- Et vous ... vous aviez fait une blague, récemment ? Essaya de demander Kathleen avec un sourire crispé.

\- Je ne sais plus, ils se sont un peu calmé ces derniers temps donc c'est peut-être Rusard qui est venu se plaindre d'un vieux truc. Proposa Peter, en les regardant un par un.  
Morgane resta silencieuse.  
\- Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont là bas? Demanda Kat.  
\- Ca fait plusieurs heures maintenant. Répondit Remus, inquiet.

\- Vous êtes sûres que ça va ? Vous avez l'air ... bizarre, et on dirait que vous allez vous évanouir, fit remarquer Peter en voyant la blancheur sur leurs visages.

\- Marlène était absente, ce matin. Lily l'a cherche partout ... Je me demande si ... elle n'est pas avec Dumbledore, elle aussi, souffla Morgane, ne tenant plus.

\- Pourquoi Est-ce ...

\- J'ai senti une drôle d'ambiance dans ma salle commune ce matin, justifia Kathleen. Il s'est passé quelque chose ...

D'après l'expression qu'affichait à présent Remus, il avait compris ce que les jeunes filles pensaient, Peter par contre semblait perdu:  
\- Quel est le rapport?  
\- Le rapport c'est Godric Hollow. Répondit Morgane d'un ton las. James et Marlène viennent tout les deux de là-bas, leurs familles y vivent.

\- Merlin ... Souffla t-il en comprenant.

\- Ils vont avoir besoin de vous, si nos suppositions sont justes ... Vous devriez peut-être ... les chercher ? Ils ne doivent plus être chez Dumbledore.

\- A moins qu'ils ne les aient fait partir chez eux ... supposa Morgane.

\- J'en doute. Fit Kat. Qui voudrait voir sa maison détruite? Pas moi.  
\- Tout depend de qui il reste. Rétorqua Morgane la gorge serrée.  
\- On va aller dans la salle commune, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Dit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Morgane. On te voit au repas de ce soir Kat?  
\- Non! Elle vient avec nous! S'exclama Morgane en attrapant le bras de son amie.

\- Je ... je ne suis pas sûre d'y être à ma place, Mo' .

\- Tu ne retournes pas avec ses malades qui se réjouissent du meurtre d'innocents ! Tu viens, un point c'est tout et qui dira le contraire aura mon poing dans la figure !

-E-elle a raison, Rem' ! Approuva Peter

-Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire. Ricana Morgane en tirant Kat derrière elle pour l'amener dans la salle commune des gryffondors

Une fois arrivé ils s'installèrent dans des canapés et attendirent. Lily fini par les rejoindre, désespérée de ne pas avoir trouvé son binôme.

Ils patientèrent silencieusement durant une demi-heure avant de voir James et Sirius revenir. Jamais Kathleen n'avait vu tant de détresse que dans les yeux de James. Morgane sentit une douleur lancinante émaner de Sirius, avec ... presque un soupçon de culpabilité dans les yeux. Non ! Il ne croyait tout de même pas que les Potter avaient été attaqué parce qu'ils l'avaient recueillit ?!

\- James ? S'inquiéta Lily en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour dissimuler son visage derrière ses cheveux en batailles, Lily se pencha vers lui et il lui murmura quelque chose. La jeune femme se redressa, choquée puis le pris dans ses bras. Morgane se tourna brusquement vers Sirius, cherchant des réponses. Il soutint son regard, mais ne parla pas.  
\- Sirius. Souffla Remus, inquiet.

Mais il s'avança dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Cela faisait des heures qu'il soutenait James. Maintenant que Lily prenait le relais, il pouvait culpabiliser en silence et seul.

\- Vas-y, souffla Kathleen à Morgane en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il a besoin de toi ...

Morgane se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé, pas question de le laisser se morfondre! Elle passa les bras autour de son torse et le serra contre elle, collée à son dos.  
\- Sirius. Murmura-t-elle.  
Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur les siennes et il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Cependant elle sera les poings, tenant fermement son T-Shirt.  
\- T'as besoin de moi. Dit-elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi comme ça, je ne porte pas chance ...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin !?

\- Je sais qui a fait ça ... Dumbledore nous a parlé de l'attaque. Elle portait la signature de ma cousine ... Cette putain de garce! Cria t-il en plantant son poing droit dans un mur.

Morgane tressaillit, étonnée et effrayée par sa soudaine fureur.

\- Viens on monte. Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main avec laquelle il avait frappé dans le mur.

Elle le força à monter les escaliers, jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et le poussa sur son lit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et pris sa main blessée dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Demanda-elle en inspectant le poing du jeune homme.

\- Ils sont morts ... Ils sont tous morts, Morgane.

* * *

*musique tragique* OHOH NOOON, MORTS? AAAHHH

Parce que il faut bien un peu de tragédie, et puis c'est quand même la guerre!

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez: Des disputes, Regulus (nan c'est pas mon personnage favoriiiii), des révélations... A votre avis, qui va se disputer? Et il y aura quoi comme révélations? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous imaginé pour la suite!

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions, et à très bientôt mes cocos!


	29. Celles qui se disputaient

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! **

Tout d'abord, je suis très heureuse de vous dire que j'ai validé mon année et que je suis donc officiellement en vacances ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, donc **je souhaite bonne chance et bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en pleines révisions, à ceux qui passent peut-être en ce moment des examens ou des rattrappages !**

Par ailleurs, Mila nous a créé un **compte Ask** (lien dans notre profil ou au chapitre précédent). Pour ceux qui vivent dans une grotte comme moi, cela vous donne la possibilité de nous **poser toutes les questions que vous voulez et tous le monde pourra lire les réponses** (contrairement aux MP). Vous pouvez nous poser des questions sur nous (nos âges, nos passions, la couleur de notre dernier vernis à ongles - je déconne) ou sur la fiction (pourquoi avons-nous fait tel choix de scénario, caractère des perso, etc). Tout ce qui vous passe par l'esprit, en somme. **Nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous répondre en essayant de ne pas spoiler pour la suite.**

Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous sommes déjà au chapitre 29. Comme nous perdons un peu l'avance que nous avions pris au début, **nous allons bientôt réduire la publication à un chapitre par semaine**. L'attente risque d'être insoutenable, on sait ;)

Nous sommes très heureuses de voir le nombre de lectrices croître, tout comme le nombre de reviews, vous avez été généreuses au dernier chapitre (13 personnes, je ne dirais pas sur combien de lecteurs, même vous, ça vous déprimerait). Nous remercions donc Zuutt, Guest, EmmaUneLectrice, Lizzia0901, Maluna, SnoozPower, Irinaya, Khatanou, Lou Celestial, TheFanne, Neiflheim, Tyty et AddictDortorWho ! **Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices d'ailleurs ! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Guest : Merci de ta review et tu as tout à fait raison, Poudlard est un cocon ! Nous aussi, on l'aime bien Rabastan ;)

TheFanne : Ca faisait longtemps ! On est contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! N'hésites pas à te manifester plus souvent hein ! :)

Tyty : Restes motivée ! C'est pas dramatique, les rattrapages (et comme tu as déjà révisé une première fois, ça rentrera encore mieux cette fois !). Mais accordes-toi des pauses. Moi, ce que je faisais, c'était une pause entre chaque matière (ou chaque chapitre lorsque c'était trop long). Prends un goûter, lis un chapitre de quelque chose que tu aimes, regardes un épisode de série et replonges-toi ensuite. Tout faire d'un coup ne sert à rien. Tu risques de tout oublier si tôt lu. Si tu peux, révises avec des amies, ça aide de lire son cours à voix haute et de faire des remarques dessus ! Concernant la fiction, tu as tout à fait raison, les parents de James meurent naturellement (Mea Culpa, c'est de ma faute, alors que Mila avait raison). Mais comme nous avions bien avancé sur la suite au moment où on a eu confirmation, nous avons laissé comme ça. Kathleen considère Regulus plus comme un petit frère, donc il y a très peu de chance qu'ils soient ensemble un jour ^^ Merci de ta review en tout cas, et gardes courage !

Une dernière chose sur l'intrigue. Vous êtes plusieurs à l'avoir remarqué. Les parents de James n'auraient pas du mourir de cette façon. Leur mort, dans Harry Potter, est tout à fait naturelle. Ce n'était pas une volonté de modifier l'histoire, juste une erreur de ma part (Rukie). Cependant, dans les chapitres à venir, **nous ne respecterons pas toujours la chronologie établie, bien que nous essayerons de faire au mieux.** Merci de votre compréhension là-dessus !

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Rukie&amp;Mila**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIX:**

**Celles qui se disputaient**

Sirius parla. Ou plutôt murmura ce que Dumbledore avait bien voulu leur dire de l'attaque. Les mangemorts avaient surgi sur la place. Ils étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux. Ils se sont disperçés, deux par maisons. Et ils ont tués. Femme, enfant. Dans leurs sommeils ou en combattant. Les parents de James, aurors à la retraite, s'étaient battus bravement. Mais hélas ...

Morgane avait été désarmée par la fureur, le désespoir et les larmes de Sirius. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses faiblesses. Et pourtant, là, devant elle, il tremblait et sanglotait silencieusement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, elle l'attira contre elle. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et continua à déverser sa tristesse pendant ce qui parut être une éternité. Personne ne vint frapper à la porte ou ne tenta d'entrer, Morgane en déduisit que Kat les gardait éloignés de la chambre.

\- Sirius, finit-elle par chuchoter lorsqu'il eut fini de pleurer.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en veux ?

Il se redressa et la fixa, surpris. Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux rouges et son teint pâle et elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Par Merlin, Morgane, tu crois que c'est une coïncidence si ma cousine a été tuer ceux qui m'ont recueilli ?! C'est de ma faute. Ils m'ont protégé, nourri, aimé comme leur propre fils ... Et ils sont morts parce que ma détraquée de cousine les a puni de ça !

\- Tu te trompes, Sirius, déclara doucement Morgane en posant une main sur sa joue pour effacer les larmes. Tout le village était attaqué, parce que c'est un refuge de nombreux sorciers. Les Potter ont toujours combattus les forces maléfiques, c'est James qui me l'a dit. Ses parents savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et même si tu n'y avais pas vécu, ils auraient été attaqué quand même ...

Le jeune homme soupira et retira la main de sa petite amie de sa joue, la gardant dans la sienne.

\- Et puis, c'est pas de ta faute si ta cousine est allumée, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. Elle aurait probablement tué n'importe qui qui passait sur son passage si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Tu as probablement raison, fit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Je sais que tu les aimais beaucoup, mais penses à James, il va avoir besoin de toi et de ta force pour s'en sortir ...

\- Je sais, d'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas monté pour s'isoler ... Soupira Sirius avec une infinie tristesse sur le visage.

\- On va descendre, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps tout seul, souffla Morgane en se levant, sans lâcher sa main.

Sirius la suivit et une fois dans la salle commune, il vit le regard de James se poser sur lui. Son ami se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de lui.

\- Il y a de la nourriture sur la table, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Morgane lança un regard interrogateur à Kathleen.

\- Un elfe est passé dans la salle commune pour nous dire de rester ensemble en guise de soutien. Il y avait de nombreux élèves et professeurs ayant de la famille à Godric Hollow ...

\- Du coup, ils ont monté la nourriture ici ... Continua Peter en prenant un fruit dans une corbeille.

\- C'est gentil, fit Morgane en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sirius.

\- Tiens, dit Kat en lui tendant une assiette pleine de nourriture.

\- Merci! Sourit Morgane en l'attrapant.

\- C'est pas pour toi mais pour Sirius, lança Kat, l'air blasée.

\- Oh ! Je pensais que ma sœur prendrait soin de mon estomac... Fit-elle en boudant avant de donner l'assiette à son petit-ami.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, tu peux la prendre, dit-il avec un mince sourire

\- Tu dois manger, Sirius, gronda Kathleen, inquiète de le voir si pâle.

Elle avait bien essayé de consoler James, mais Lily et Remus échouaient déjà et elle ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus. Morgane posa l'assiette sur ses cuisses et attrapa un cookie qu'elle plaça devant les lèvres de Sirius.

\- Mange, lui ordonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis se résolut à croquer dans le gâteau.

\- Ils sont bons pas vrai? Les elfes se sont surpassés si tu veux mon avis! Fit Kathleen en mangeant le sien.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius.

\- Ah bah, t'as déjà tout mangé? Demanda Kat étonnée.

Sirius la regarda surpris, puis les regards se posèrent sur Morgane qui avait baissé la tête.

\- Morgane? L'interpella son amie, se doutant déjà de ce qu'il s'était passé.

La jeune femme leva le visage, les joues pleines de nourriture:

\- Fais pas pu refifté. Tenta-t-elle de dire, des miettes tombant à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait les lèvres.

\- Tu es la pire goinfre et égoïste que je connaisse ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, fit mine de gronder Kathleen en voyant que Sirius semblait se détendre.

\- Oui, j'fais, pfardon ... Marmonna Morgane, la bouche encore pleine.

\- Même Peter passe moins de temps à manger que toi, espèce d'estomac sur pâtes !

\- Hein !? Fit mine de se vexer Peter, comprenant la manœuvre des filles.

\- Tu feu que fe le recrafe? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius en lui crachant un peu dessus.

\- Non, ça ira mange le, j'en prendrais un autre. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tiens, fit Kat en lui passant une serviette en papier pour qu'il s'essuie le visage. Elle est vraiment mal élevée.

Morgane la foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien, de peur de mettre encore plus de morceaux de cookies sur Sirius.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ici ? Cracha une voix derrière eux. Les directeurs de maison ont été clairs, chaque élève doit retourner dans sa salle commune. Et, je ne pense pas me tromper, elle n'est pas à Gryffondor !

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir, Lizie, soupira Kathleen en se retournant.

Morgane fut tenter de lui cracher son cookie à la figure mais se força à avaler pour pouvoir remettre cette peste à sa place.

\- Vas voir ailleurs si on y est! Lui lança-t-elle en se levant, lui indiquant l'autre côté de la salle d'un geste de la main.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, espèce de pétasse.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de pétasse?! S'exclama Morgane en perdant son calme. Tu devrais peut-être te remettre en question avant d'insulter les autres, de nous deux la pétasse, c'est bien toi. Sale truie!

\- Morgane, c'est bon, calme-toi ! Tenta Kathleen. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, je ne suis pas censé être ici ...

\- Tiens, c'est bien la première chose censée qui sort de vos deux bouches réunies, se moqua Lizie.

\- Je vais refaire le portrait de cette garce, s'exclama Morgane en s'avançant rageusement.

Lizie afficha un sourire en coin, ce qui fit totalement sortir Morgane de ses gongs:

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui?! Hurla-t-elle les poings serrés. T'as essayé de tuer ma soeur, tu crois pas que tu devrais faire profil bas?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

\- Ouais ouais! Mon cul! Continua Morgane en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

\- Morgane. Fit la voix de Sirius dans son dos.

La jeune femme lâcha à contre-coeur sa camarade et lui tourna le dos. Cette dernière ricana:

\- Que de la gueule, comme d'habitude.

Tout se passa très vite, la blonde se tourna d'un seul coup et sa main s'écrasa sur la joue de Lizie. Celle-ci se figea, les yeux écarquillés, avant de les plisser furieusement et de se jeter sur sa camarade de dortoir, toutes griffes dehors.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui débarque du jour au lendemain, monopolisant l'attention ! Tu as cru que c'était quoi, Morganeland ? Je vais te dire, on est pas tous à tes pieds ici ! Cria Lizie en plaquant Morgane au sol.

\- T'est une grosse malade ! S'énerva Morgane en donnant des coups de pieds. Tu étais tellement obnubilée par Sirius que ça t'a rendu complètement barge !

\- Mais enfin! Fit Kat en se levant.

\- Reste en dehors de ça! Crièrent Morgane et Lizie d'une même voix.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça vachement excitant, déclara Sirius d'un ton égal en les regardant, la douleur du deuil écartée pour l'instant.

\- Tu trouveras ça moins excitant quand ta copine sera défigurée, fit remarquer Remus.

\- C'est toi qui est malade! Hurla Lizie, toujours au dessus de Morgane, qui était, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle mettait à se débattre, beaucoup plus petite que son adversaire. Toi et ta soeur! On sait même pas d'où vous venez! Et on est censé se prosterner à vos pieds?!

\- Aie! Cria Morgane en se prenant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Mais t'es complètement détraquée ma parole! On t'a jamais demandé de nous aimer! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou sérieusement?!

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce que Sirius te trouve, t'es qu'une pauvre petite fille qui couche pour avoir les plus beaux mecs de l'école. Je parle bien sur de Regulus et de Sirius ! Mais il y en a peut-être d'autres ?!

\- Je ne couche avec personne, espèce de pétasse mal baisée ! Jura Morgane avant de mettre un coup de boule dans le nez de Lizie.

\- Alors ça tu vas le payer ! Cria celle-ci en empoignant la gorge de la blonde mais elle n'eut pas le temps de serrer qu'elle se retrouva propulsée deux mètres plus loin.

\- Tu ne touches pas à ma sœur ! Siffla Kathleen en pointant sa baguette sur Lizie.

\- Ca n'a même pas le cran de se battre à main nue ! Ricana celle-ci.

\- Je suis à Serpentard, c'est toi qui l'a fait remarquer. On ne gagne pas avec de beaux sentiments, alors maintenant, tu dégages d'ici !

Peter profita de l'interruption pour aider Morgane à se relever. La blonde semblait bien amochée, mais Lizie l'était certainement plus.

\- Allez allez, c'est fini! Fit Remus pour éloigner les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour des jeunes femmes.

\- Ca va? Demanda Kat en s'approchant de Morgane qui se massait la gorge.

\- Ouais, merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Morgane, c'était stupide, soupira Sirius en essuyant le sang qui coulait de la lèvre inférieure de sa petite amie.

\- Je devais la laisser faire? Demanda Morgane en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, j'aurais réagi pareil.

\- Bah alors ?

\- Alors ça change pas le fait que c'était stupide, sourit Sirius affectueusement.

\- Franchement, tout le monde est tendu, c'était bien la peine de vous donner en spectacle comme ça ? Gronda Remus en regardant Morgane et Kathleen d'un air sévère.

\- Elle nous a cherché et elle s'est attaquée à Morgane ! Protesta Kat.

\- C'est Morgane qui l'a giflé en premier, non ?

\- Surtout faut pas nous soutenir hein?! S'indigna Morgane en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle a été trop loin, c'était soit ça, soit je lui enfonçais ma baguette dans la gorge avant de lancer un sort de furoncle.

Remus soupira mais fut obligé de reconnaitre qu'il était normal qu'elle eut perdu son calme.

\- Je ... Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, Morgane, souffla Kathleen.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'alarma la blonde.

\- Il faut que je saches, murmura Kat. Ce que Regulus savait ... ce qu'il a caché ...

Et il fallait qu'elle s'isole, parce qu'à l'instant où elle avait tenu Lizie en joue avec sa baguette, elle s'était vu en plein combat, couverte de sang, entourée d'éclairs verts et rouges. Elle avait vu des morts autour d'elles. Des corps inanimés à jamais. Non, on ne gagnait pas la guerre en se battant à la loyale. C'est pour ça que le bien ne triomphait pas toujours. Elle était certainement plus serpentarde qu'elle ne le pensait. Entourée de courageux Gryffondor, plein d'honneur et de courage, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Morgane s'était battue avec ses poings, elle, elle avait utilisé la magie.

\- Elle avait l'air ... perturbée, souffla Peter

Morgane le regarda, surprise. Il semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour Kathleen. Et tout à l'heure, il s'était levé spontanément pour l'aider à se relever, pendant que Kat menaçait Lizie. Etait-il possible que Peter se soit vraiment attaché à elles ? N'hésiterait-il pas à les trahir, s'il en avait l'occasion ?

\- Dis-moi, Peter ... Tu as passé beaucoup de temps à réviser avec Kat, ces dernières semaines, remarqua Morgane.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu ... Oh ! Oui, oui ! S'exclama t-il, mal à l'aise.

Morgane jubila. Kat lui cachait quelque chose et Peter semblait assez au courant pour lui servir d'alibi.

\- Et vous étudiez quoi? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Oh, on s'entre aide pour la métamorphose?

\- Ah oui? Fit Morgane surprise. Pourtant elle révise sa métamorphose avec moi en général...

Elle vit Peter perdre ses moyens et le prit en pitié, ce n'était pas trop le moment de l'embêter. Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

\- Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Fit Sirius en lui attrapant la main.

Morgane lui suivit en silence, lançant un dernier regard vers Peter. Il allait trahir ses meilleurs amis, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne le fasse pas pour elles.

* * *

Kathleen s'était dirigée vers les cachots, avec la ferme intention de parler à Regulus, dortoir des garçons ou pas, quand elle fut prise d'un nouveau vertige.

\- Oh non ...

Ils s'étaient fait de plus en plus fréquents, depuis son accident, dans la journée comme la nuit. Elle avait remué toute la bibliothèque, et Peter l'avait même aidé à passer la nuit dans la réserve. Il ne demandait jamais rien, il l'aidait simplement et prenait sur lui de cacher la vérité. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais comme Morgane, il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait, elle le savait.

Elle se sentit partir à nouveau.

**\- Tu comprends, il a besoin de moi ... Je sais que je devrais aider l'ordre, mais ...** Soufflait la voix de Morgane d'un air torturé.

Kat secoua la tête, tentant de faire disparaitre les petits points noirs qui enrayaient sa vision.

**\- Non je comprends pas**! S'entendit-elle dire.

Elle se sentit soudainement en colère, triste, trahie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La jeune femme s'appuya contre un mur et respira profondément.

**\- Il va mourir si je ne l'aide pas !**

**\- Je sais !** S'entendit-elle crier. **Je sais et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais ... Morgane, si on se sépare maintenant ... qui dit qu'on se reverra un jour ? Même si tu l'empêches de mourir, Voldemort le trouvera peut-être après, et toi avec ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ...**

**\- Pourtant tu vas être obligée. Parce que j'ai déjà pris ma ****décision**, la voix de Morgane tremblait, et il était clair qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

\- Kathleen. Fit une voix au loin, la ramenant sur terre.

Sa vision redevint normale et elle inspira un grand coup avant de voir Regulus, qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Oh, dit-elle surprise de tomber sur lui. Je voulais te parler.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, soupira t-il. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air ... prête à t'effondrer.

\- Ouais, je suis un peu ... perturbée par les événements. Regulus, pourquoi ... pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu savais ! L'accusa t-elle, soudain furieuse.

\- Calme-toi et viens, souffla t-il en aidant la jeune femme à se relever. Allons dans cette classe, on ne sait jamais, les murs ont des oreilles, ici.

Kathleen le suivit, un peu étourdie par les événements, l'attaque, Morgane, ces visions, Regulus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les pièces mais ne pouvait pas reconstruire le puzzle peu importe comment elle s'y prenait.

\- Alors? Fit-elle en s'appuyant contre une table.

\- Alors quoi? Lui répondit-il.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Regulus ! Siffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux de jais et soupira:

\- J'imagine que tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

\- Tu imagines bien ! Bon sang, Regulus, dis-moi que tu ne savais rien de tout ça ... Dis moi que tu ne m'as pas caché que les parents d'un de mes amis allaient être tué par ta cousine !

Mais Regulus resta silencieux. Furieuse, Kathleen attrapa le col de sa chemise pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre.

\- J'essaie, Reg ... J'essaie de tout mon cœur de croire qu'il y a du bon en toi, que tu n'as pas été entièrement perverti par ta famille de barge ... Mais là, je ne peux plus. C'est au dessus de mes forces !

\- Je t'ai rien demandé que je sache? Répondit-il froidement.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à lever la voix, il y a eu suffisamment de disputes aujourd'hui.

\- Pas mon problème.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de te suivre si c'est pour rien me dire?! S'indigna-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Regulus détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il avait vu le regard de Kathleen le matin, il avait culpabilisé. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il s'était attaché à cette fille. Même son idiote de sœur semblait préférable à ses prétendus amis de serpentard, par moments. Il sentait, qu'étrangement, ces deux filles croyaient en lui. Même derrière le dédain de Morgane, il y avait de la confiance. Personne n'avait eu ce genre de sentiment pour lui depuis que Sirius lui avait tourné le dos en allant à Gryffondor.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Ma famille aurait su que la fuite venait de moi. Ca les aurait mis en danger ...

\- Tu as préféré condamner des dizaines d'innocents plutôt que mettre en danger des débiles consanguins et sanguinaires ? Siffla Kathleen.

\- C'est ma famille ! Tu devrais le savoir qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour les membres de sa famille !

\- Pas quand elle est pervertie jusqu'à la moelle ! Et ne compare pas ma sœur à ta cousine détraquée !

\- Qui dit que ta soeur va toujours rester de ton côté? Demanda Regulus, agacé que la jeune femme touche à sa famille.

Kat sentit son coeur se serrer.

\- Morgane ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais.

\- Les Gryffondors ne sont pas parfaits, ils ne sont pas forcément toujours pour la veuve et l'orphelin.

Kathleen sentit de nouveau sa tête tourner et des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux.

\- Arrête, fit-elle en frappant du pied contre le sol en pierre.

\- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? Tu te permets de juger, mais tu n'es pas à ma place ! Je suis sûr que tu es comme moi, tu mentirais à tous pour protéger ta sœur. Alors que tu ne sais même pas si elle ferait autant de sacrifice de son côté ! Un jour, elle fera passer quelqu'un avant toi et tu comprendras ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre !

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ...

-** Kathleen ?** Appela une voix familière.

**\- Elle est partie ... Elle est partie, Sirius. J'ai essayé de la retenir, j'ai essayé ... mais ..**.s'entendit-elle dire d'un voix tremblante.

\- Si tu continues comme ça tu vas tout perdre. Fit la voix lointaine de Regulus.

**\- De quoi?** Entendit-elle Sirius dire dans sa tête.** Comment ça partie? Où?**

**\- J'en sais rien.** S'entendit-elle lui répondre, des trémolos dans la voix.

**\- Mais enfin, pourquoi?** Fit la voix de Sirius qui était monté d'un ton.

**\- J'en sais rien.** Répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu m'écoute quand je te parle?!

-** Réponds !** Cria la voix désespérée de Sirius.

\- ASSEZ ! Assez ... J'en ai assez, Merlin ... Souffla Kathleen.

\- Kathleen ! Kat ! Bordel, tu m'entends ? C'était la voix de Regulus, mais l'énervement faisait place à l'inquiétude.

\- Reg ? Souffla t-elle en voyant sa vision s'éclaircir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de t'arriver? Demanda-t-il alarmé.

\- Rien. Souffla-t-elle. C'est rien.

\- Ca fait plusieurs fois que tu te mets dans cet état là. Il se passe quoi?

\- C'est rien! Répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Ca va passer. C'est rien.

\- Clairement c'est pas rien. Elle est au courant ta soeur?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Morgane? S'énerva-t-elle malgré elle.

L'entendre parler de la jeune femme lui donnait envie de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais elle ignorait pourquoi.

\- Parce que si tu ne lui en as pas parlé, c'est que c'est plus grave que tu ne veux bien le dire ! Ta sœur ...

\- Arrête de parler de ma sœur ! Cria t-elle malgré elle. C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Si elle est partie, c'est entièrement de ta fa...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais qu'Est-ce que je dis ?! ...

\- De ma faute? Répéta Regulus sans comprendre, ouvertement inquiet.

\- Oublie. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai des moments où je suis plus vraiment moi. C'est rien, ça va passer.

Regulus ne répondit pas, songeur.

\- Oublie tout ça, finit-elle par répéter avant de sortir de la classe en trombe.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé? Elle était en train de déconner grave là, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir si Regulus comprenait qu'elle avait des visions ? Vraie ou non ça restait dangereux entre de mauvaises mains, et celles de Regulus n'était pas vraiment les plus blanches. Kathleen eut soudain peur. Et si Reg avait compris, qu'il en parlait à Voldemort, qui serait forcement intéressé par quelqu'un qui voyait vraiment le futur ? Non. Il ne ferait pas ça ... Mais si ça pouvait aider sa famille ? Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'elle passait avant tout ?

Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, sinon elle allait vraiment devenir dingue. Mais à qui ? Le professeur de divination rentrait chez elle, le week-end, et de toute façon, Kathleen l'évitait le plus possible. Dumbledore? Ce serait le plus simple mais elle avait peur qu'il tente de l'utiliser par la suite. Par ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui propose un job de prof de Divination.

\- Mademoiselle Kerrien ? Que faites-vous dans les couloirs? Fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et aperçut le professeur McGonagal qui venait vers elle. Est-ce que c'était la personne à qui il fallait parler ? Ou peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle garde tout pour elle?

\- Je ... Je ... Je retourne à ma salle commune, professeur ? J'étais passé voir James Potter, pour le soutenir ...

\- Oh, je vois, annonça tristement le professeur McGonagal, qui aimait particulièrement Potter et Black, même si elle disait haut et fort le contraire.

Elle fixa son élève un instant. La jeune femme semblait perdue, désorientée et particulièrement pâle.

\- Auriez-vous des problèmes, miss ?

-Hum, non, du tout ! S'exclama Kat surprise. Je suis juste un peu ... déboussolée, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est ... horrible.

\- C'est vrai, fit le professeur en baissant les yeux. Cependant ... Est-ce que c'est bien la seule chose qui vous met dans cet état ? Demanda t-elle.

Kat hésita puis soupira.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, un peu honteuse de lui mentir, mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde.

\- Si vous le dites. J'ai entendu parlé d'une bagarre dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Je suis consciente que c'est difficile de garder son sang-froid, mais tachez de vous souvenir de ceci, il est important en temps de guerre de rester solidaire.

\- Je m'en souviendrais ...

\- Oh, Miss Kerrien ! Une dernière chose, je ne suis pas votre directrice de maison, mais ma porte reste ouverte, si vous en avez besoin.

\- Merci, professeur, sourit Kathleen, reconnaissante.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer son chemin. Kat soupira, elle sentait que les temps à venir allaient être tout sauf reposants.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles. Tout Poudlard était en deuil et même si James et Sirius faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop déprimés et effondrés, ils avaient du mal à ne pas laisser transparaître la peine qu'ils ressentaient sur leurs visages pâles.

Kat était en train de lire, assise à la table des Serpentard lorsque quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- T'asseoir ici n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée que tu puisses avoir, Mo', fit-elle remarquer à son amie qui commençait à tartiner sa brioche avec de la confiture comme si elle était chez elle.

\- Tu viens de moins en moins t'asseoir à ma table, donc je viens squatter ici, lui répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde, ignorant les mines dégoûtées des Serpentards qui étaient assis non loin des deux filles.

\- Sauf qu'ici, tu reçois encore plus d'ondes meurtrières qu'ailleurs, soupira Kathleen.

\- Bof, ils sont jaloux de mon extrême beauté, de ma force et de ma grande intelligence. Tu lis quoi ? Demanda la blonde en soulevant le bouquin. L'art de la guerre ... Ca doit être passionnant, dis donc !

\- Je me prépare, se justifia Kathleen en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait devoir se défendre et combattre seule, lorsqu'elles quitteraient Poudlard. Ces visions l'avaient poussé à croire ça, en tout cas.

\- Je devrais peut-être en faire de même. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas que des potes ici, fit-elle en levant les yeux vers un groupe de Serpentards qui la fixaient. Un problème ? Demanda t-elle à leur attention, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas te prendre un sort en pleine poire et faudra pas venir dire que je t'avais pas prévenue.

\- Mouiiii, ricana son amie en se goinfrant. Au fait, t'en es où dans tes révisions ?

\- Ca va, je m'en sortirais, je pense. Sauf peut-être en DCFM, j'ai un peu de mal avec la pratique. Je mise gros sur les potions, Severus m'a bien aidé à réviser ... Ca me fait penser que Slugh' m'a convoquée hier dans son bureau. Il m'a posé plein de questions sur ce que je comptais faire plus tard, ce que j'avais le plus appris à Poudlard et tout.

\- Ah oui, McGo m'avait dit de venir aussi, comme on a débarqué cette année, ils ont pas pu faire leur entretien avec nous. Tu lui as répondu quoi, toi ?

\- Que la seule chose où je m'étais vraiment améliorée, c'est l'anglais, sourit Kathleen en se souvenant de son horrible niveau à leur arrivée.

\- Pas faux, fit Morgane en souriant. Perso, je lui ai dit que je m'étais améliorée en potion surtout. Elle m'a dit de faire un peu plus attention parce que j'avais pas le droit à l'erreur pour les exams de fin d'année, sinon je passerais pas. Et elle a ajouté que ça valait pour toi aussi ! Niveau projet professionnel, j'en ai pas vraiment, donc ça a été assez vite, rit-elle.

\- C'est compliqué tout ça, soupira Kat en fermant son livre, avant de poser son menton sur la paume de sa main.

\- C'est pas moi qui vais dire le contraire !

\- Faudra quand même qu'on trouve un boulot à la sortie de Poudlard, sinon je sais pas comment on va vivre ...

\- On vendra nos corps, on se fera plein de fric, j'en suis sûre !

\- Je suis sérieuse, Morgane, sourit Kat malgré elle.

\- Mais moi aussi ! Je vois la file d'attente d'ici .. Ah, c'est dur d'être tant adulée.

Kat fut obligé de lui donner un coup sur la tête avec son livre car elle commençait à se dandiner de manière suggestive sur sa chaise.

\- Aieuh ! T'es vilaine !

\- Et toi t'es complètement débile, lui répondit Kathleen en ricanant.

\- Non mais plus sérieusement, je me fais pas trop de soucis pour nous. Je sais pas, t'aimes bien la couture et les fringues ? Bah tu vas voir Madame Guipure et tu la forces à t'engager comme styliste !

\- Et quand on aura un bon pécule, je crée mon propre magasin, c'est ça ? Franchement, je crois pas que mes créations passent dans ce monde et cette époque. Il suffit de voir comment on nous regarde le week-end lorsqu'on porte ce que j'ai fait ...

\- Ca, c'est parce qu'on est canon, rit Morgane en balançant ses cheveux façon l'Oréal.

\- Parlons plutôt de toi, tu voulais pas aller à Ste-Mangouste ? C'était ton truc à une époque, soigner les gens, non ?

\- Ouais, ça serait pas mal. Mais je pense pas être suffisamment douée pour pouvoir travailler là-bas. Je veux dire, qui voudrait de moi comme médecin ? Rit-elle. Franchement, je verrais au moment venu.

\- A mon avis, tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir maintenant.

\- Pareil pour toi, Kat Lagarfeld.

\- Amusant, je te signale que ...

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle vit Regulus passer devant elles et croiser son regard. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dispute, malgré les tentatives du jeune homme. Elle était déçue et effrayée. Effrayée par ce qu'il pourrait devenir et aussi parce que ses visions se faisaient plus nombreuses au contact de certaines personnes. Lui. Remus. Morgane. Et parfois Sirius.

Morgane se tourna pour voir ce qui avait bien pu déstabiliser son amie et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Regulus.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec lui ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Non, juste le fait qu'il soit le cousin de Bellatrix, lui répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

\- Sirius aussi, je te signale.

\- Evite de le défendre.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu sais bien qu'il aurait eu des soucis s'il t'en avait parlé. Et c'est toi qui dit qu'il ne faut pas changer le cours des choses. Alors pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

\- Alors ça, c'est nouveau ! Tu peux pas le sentir quand je l'apprécie mais quand je suis en colère contre lui, tu le défends !

\- Calme-toi, je dis juste que tu es un peu injuste avec lui ... Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

\- Comment ça autre chose? Si il y en a une de nous deux qui pourrait craquer sur lui c'est bien toi!

\- Mais enfin je pensais pas du tout à ça! S'indigna Morgane.

\- Tu penses pas à ça ? Fit mine de rire Kathleen. Ca serait bien la première fois !

\- Hey, pourquoi tu m'agresses à moitié là ? Je t'ai juste posé une question !

\- Arrête, je sais très bien que t'es pas objective quand ça concerne Regulus, c'est ton personnage préféré-

\- Ce ne sont plus des personnages. La coupa froidement Morgane. Maintenant qu'on est là ce sont de vraies personnes, et ça rend les choses complètement différentes.

Kathleen se tut. Elle savait bien ça mais elle essayait de plus en plus de se dire qu'ils n'existaient pas, comme ça la douleur et la perte passeraient mieux lorsqu'elle les perdrait.

La blonde se leva puisque son amie ne disait rien:

\- Je dois y aller, on se voit en potion cet après midi, lui lança-t-elle avant de partir rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

Sirius grimaça en voyant Morgane revenir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu t'es disputée avec ta sœur.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

\- C'est rien. Fit Morgane en lui attrapant la main. On y va?

\- Hum. Fit Sirius en la regardant, inquiet.

\- C'est vraiment rien je te dis, tu sais, les petits différents entre soeurs quoi !

\- Je peux imaginer ce que c'est, vous êtes toutes les deux têtues comme des mules!

\- Hey! S'exclama Morgane en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le bras.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas dire le contraire !

\- Gnagna ! Râla Morgane.

* * *

Le soir, elle s'installa dans sa salle commune pour relire un livre de cours. Le cours de Potion avait été tendu, au début. Mais comme toujours, Morgane et Kathleen finissaient par se réconcilier avec une plaisanterie.

\- Morgane ? Appela doucement Lily en s'installant près d'elle.

\- Oui? Fit l'interpelée en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Je voudrais parler d'un truc avec toi... Commença-t-elle.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, fit la blonde en levant une main comme pour lui dire stop. Ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Mais-mais ça n'a rien à voir, rougit la rousse.

\- Dans ce cas je t'écoute, rit Morgane en jetant son bouquin sur la table.

\- Je ... Vous parlez de beaucoup de choses, avec Sirius ?

\- Euh oui, répondit Morgane incertaine de ce qu'entendait Lily par là.

\- Et il te confie des secrets, j'imagine ?

\- Aussi, mentit un peu Morgane.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ce qu'ils font est super dangereux ?! S'alarma Lily dans un murmure en scrutant la salle commune des yeux, pour s'assurer que personne n'entendent.

L'information mit un petit moment à monter jusqu'au cerveau de Morgane, elle regarda Lily, les yeux exorbités lorsqu'elle comprit que son amie était au courant pour leurs petites escapades nocturnes... Ou au moins elle savait qu'ils étaient des animagi parce que elle voyait mal James dire à Lily que Remus était un loup garou...

\- Euh oui j'imagine, répondit Morgane, la gorge serrée.

Tout allait très vite dans sa tête, est-ce que elle devait faire semblant de savoir? Elle était aussi un peu en colère contre Sirius, elle était depuis plus longtemps avec lui que James avec Lily et pourtant il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Elle le savait déjà donc elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à ce qu'il le lui dise, à part un peu au début peut-être.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont eu dans la tête pour faire un truc pareil ! Gronda furieusement Lily, sans faire attention au malaise de Morgane. Elle semblait convaincue que celle-ci était au courant. Heureusement pour elle, elle l'était.

Donc, Lily ne savait pas pour Remus, devina Morgane.

\- Moi non plus, il n'a pas voulu en parler, répondit-elle alors.

\- Non mais vraiment, s'indigna Lily, soudainement très remontée. Ils font vraiment n'importe quoi, déjà qu'ils passent leur temps à passer outre les règles de l'école, mais maintenant ils brisent la loi? Dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Morgane hocha la tête, agitée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

\- Et il refuse de me dire pourquoi ! Ca me rend dingue cette histoire ! Fulmina la belle rousse. Je devrais le suivre à son insu, tu crois ?

\- Euh ... Elle voyait déjà Lily mordue par Remus sous forme de loup. Non, c'est une mauvaise idée ! Ils vont surement dans la forêt interdite et ...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire là bas?

\- Se promener, j'imagine. Ils aiment bien les trucs dangereux, répondit Morgane d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour garder ton calme.

\- Oh rassure toi, je suis aussi remontée que toi! Grogna Morgane. Je pense confronter Sirius dans pas longtemps.

\- Alors on a qu'à les suivre toutes les deux ! Oh, non, j'ai une meilleure idée, demande à Kathleen de venir avec nous ! James fera encore moins le malin face à elle et moi réunies !

Morgane blanchit considérablement. Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de dire à Lily que Sirius lui confiait rien. Mais elle se serait aventurer toute seule et ...

\- Non. On y va pas. C'est à eux de nous le dire d'eux même. On va quand même pas être aussi bêtes qu'eux?

Lily la regarda surprise, presque choquée.

\- Tu es bien sage aujourd'hui Morgane, rit-elle. Mais t'as probablement raison.

Morgane eut soudainement une idée, un plan machiavélique fit son petit chemin dans son cerveau. Elle allait forcer Sirius a le lui dire, et ensuite elle irait voir Remus pour lui demander quelle était sa forme...

\- Mais je n'en démords pas, je saurais avant de la fin de l'année ! S'exclama Lily avec des airs de premières de la classe.

Bon, elle allait devoir trouver une idée plus vite que prévue pour empêcher Lily de se faire tuer. A moins que ça ne fasse partie du cours des événements ? Remus semblait très proche de Lily lorsqu'il en parlait dans le tome 3. Il fallait donc que Lily sache.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une sacrée migraine, remarqua Peter en s'installant à côté d'elle avec les autres maraudeurs, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hum, je viens de parler avec Lily. Fit-elle en lançant un regard en coin à James avant de poser ses yeux sur Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ah, elle ne veut quand même pas rompre avec moi?! S'inquiéta James.

\- J'ai pas l'impression, du moins pas pour l'instant, dit-elle d'un ton plat. Bon, je dois faire quelque chose, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Sur ce, elle se leva et monta dans son dortoir pour regarder le calendrier, la pleine lune était dans deux jours. Peut-être qu'au final, le mieux était de les prendre la main dans le sac, à condition de bien gérer le timing, pas question d'aller dehors une fois que Remus s'était transformé.

\- C'est moi où elle avait un air carrément louche ? Demanda James à ses amis.

\- Elle avait sa tête des mauvais coups et je suis certain que c'est pour nous, confirma Sirius qui connaissait bien sa petite amie.

\- Et Lily est impliquée, réfléchit Peter. Tu lui as dit quelque chose, Cornedrue ?

\- Et bien... Disons que je lui ai parlé de ma condition, répondit-il soudainement très mal à l'aise.

\- De quoi?! S'exclama Sirius. Mais t'es malade?!

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit pour moi quand même, demanda Remus, très pâle.

\- Non, je suis pas complètement débile.

\- Et nous? Demanda Peter.

\- Je l'ai peut-être accidentellement révélé...

\- Et elle en a parlé à Morgane, pensant qu'elle savait ! C'est forcement ça ... S'horrifia Sirius. Et merde !

\- Vous pensez qu'elles ont devinés pour Remus ? S'inquiéta James.

\- Non. Sinon elles auraient déjà hurlé au monstre et ne m'adresseraient plus la parole.

\- Honnêtement, je les vois mal faire ça, tenta de le raisonner Sirius.

\- Tu crois?! Ironisa Remus.

\- Est-ce qu'on a réagi comme ça? dit James. Elles sont plutôt ouvertes d'esprit.

\- Et encore c'est faible! Ajouta Peter.

\- Il y a une limite à ce que les femmes peuvent supporter, soupira tristement Remus.

Il était particulièrement sensible du fait de la pleine lune approchait.

\- Oh arrêtes, ce ne sont pas des femmes, mais des harpies ! Plaisanta Peter.

\- Hey ! S'indignèrent James et Sirius pour leurs petites amies.

Remus soupira, il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient au courant, elles allaient s'éloigner d'eux. De lui. Il ne pourrait le supporter ...

\- Arrêtes de te prendre le choux, fit Sirius, qui n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus. Elles ne vont pas te tourner le dos. Je suis sûr que Morgane a du sang de gnome...

\- Non mais tu te prends pour qui?! Hurla Morgane qui venait de revenir dans la salle commune, avant de lui donner un coup derrière la tête.

\- M-Morgane ? Euh ... Je ... Un très joli gnome, hein ! Attends ! Où tu vas ?!

\- Voir Kat, elle, elle me dit pas que j'ai du sang d'une créature affreuse et bête comme ses pieds !

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il le disait, défendit James.

\- Merci James, mais je pense que c'est inutile, elle va se calmer, et je m'excuserai.

* * *

Morgane était sortie de la salle commune comme une folle. Elle n'était pas réellement vexée, elle avait surtout profité de l'occasion pour partir. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Kat de ce qui venait de se passer. Si Lily voulait vraiment les prendre la main dans le sac, il valait mieux qu'elles soient avec elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, par Merlin ? Soupira une voix bien familière en la voyant attendre devant la salle commune des serpentards.

\- Je dois parler à ma sœur, va la chercher !

\- Je suis pas un hibou, que je saches ! Siffla le jeune homme. Et de toute façon, Kathleen m'évite comme un détraqueur.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Morgane, soudainement intéressée. C'est qu'elle est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps. Tu sais quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester courtoise.

\- Non rien.

\- Pourquoi tu mens!? S'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'en parler, répondit sèchement Regulus.

\- Donc tu sais ! S'outra la blonde.

\- ... Elle ne veux pas m'en parler non plus, finit par avouer le serpentard.

\- Ca me rassure, souffla Morgane. J'aurais vraiment été en colère si elle t'avais dit quelque chose et pas à moi.

Regulus resta silencieux.

\- Mais tu sais rien? Genre t'as pas remarqué quelque chose? Je me suis pratiquement engueulée avec elle ce matin quoi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- A cause de toi ! Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Morgane.

Regulus tiqua. Il revoyait encore Kathleen lui dire que tout était de sa faute. Elle semblait donc vraiment lui en vouloir de quelque chose.

\- Je ... je pensais que c'était par rapport à l'attaque mais ... elle m'en veux pour autre chose, je crois. Elle m'a dit que tout était de ma faute ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte d'une chose. Si Kathleen était furieuse contre lui et que Morgane s'était disputée avec elle ... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ... la blonde l'avait défendu ?

\- C'est quoi cette tête ?

Apparemment Morgane avait affiché une grimace de dégout à cette idée.

\- Je crois que je t'ai accidentellement défendu, ça me file des frissons.

\- T'es vraiment la personne la plus débile que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- C'est que tu t'es jamais regardé dans un miroir alors. Ricana Morgane avant de redevenir sérieuse. Elle a l'air de m'en vouloir aussi pour je ne sais quoi.

\- Depuis combien de temps Est-ce qu'elle a l'air étrange, absente par moment ? Demanda Regulus.

\- Février, peut-être avant. Oui, avant déjà ... Je dirais que ça remonte à ...

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Son empoisonnement, devina Regulus.

* * *

Alors alors !

Que pensez-vous de la baston Lizie/Morgane ?

De la dispute Regulus/Kathleen ?

Les petites tensions entre Morgane et Kathleen ?

Et surtout, que pensez-vous de la découverte de Lily ?

Dans le prochain épisode, les filles vont à nouveau partir en opération commando ! Mais comme vous le savez, les choses se passent rarement comme elles veulent !

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de nous donner vos impressions !


	30. Celles qui réalisaient la mission CDL

Salut tout le monde!

Je poste un peu en avance parce que je pars en voyage demain (à 4h du matin, yeah), vous avez de la chance!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! AddictDoctorWho, MillyBlueBird, moaaw, Tyty, Lily et james, lizzia0901, EmmaUneLectrice, Lapin crtin, Stilandra Black &amp; Guest. Vous êtes géniales! :D

Tyty: Ah mince :/ A mort Lizie! Ahah, je peux rien te dire sinon je vais te spoiler la suite! Tu verra se qu'il se passera! Pour ce qui est de faire des recherches, c'est trop risqué, si quelqu'un les voit et fait le rapprochement? Elles peuvent pas juste aller à la bibliothèque emprunter des bouquins ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire.

Lily et james: Aw merci! T'es adorable :D

Lapin crtin: Merci pour ta review, on est ravie que cette fic te plaise! Hum, y a des trucs que tu dis qui sont pas totalement faux, mais je peux pas te dire quoi ^^. Euh... je peux pas commenter ton rêve, il est trop trop bizarre lol. Oui, c'était une crackfic, mais seulement au début (et crackfic c'st un grand mot :)). J'espère que la suite va te plaire! :D

Guest: Désolé mais Rabastan est pas un personnage principal, on le reverra mais il est pas super important (pour l'instant en tout cas) et la fic est plus centrée sur les Maraudeurs que sur les Serpentards, on l'a toujours dit, désolé :/. Mais Regulus va rester un personnage très important tout au long de la fic ^^, donc il te reste toujours Regulus! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

Mila&amp;Rukie

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXX:**

**Celles qui réalisaient la mission claire de lune**

Morgane s'appuya contre le mur, pensive. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire, Regulus et elle avaient aidé Kathleen à sortir de son coma et maintenant elle leur en voulait pour quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient et qui s'était passé à ce moment-là?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut avoir contre nous. En plus on se parle pas et on peut pas se sentir, dit-elle en se redressant un peu.

\- Ca c'est clair.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a peur que tu la remplaces en devenant ma nouvelle soeur, fit très sérieusement Morgane.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré face à la bêtise de la Gryffondor:

\- Je sais pas comment elle fait pour te supporter.

\- Ce sont des années d'entraînement ! Sourit Morgane. Et des centaines de tentatives de meurtres sur ma personne !

\- Et elle n'a toujours pas réussi ? Fit mine de s'étonner Regulus. Pourtant un petit poison dans ton verre et c'est fini.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu y as réfléchi auparavant ?

\- L'idée est tellement tentante, répondit-il en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

\- Sauf si c'est moi qui te tue avant! Réagit Morgane en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je t'avoue que j'en tremble d'avance, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ta face de pitiponk m'énerve, si jamais tu apprends des choses sur Kat tu me fais parvenir les informations, lui dit-elle en se retournant.

\- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

\- Tu le fais ou je dresse mon chat pour qu'il t'attaque dans ton sommeil et quand tu vas aux toilettes !

Regulus lui lança un regard blasé et s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa salle commune.

\- Attends ! Tu peux demander à Rogue-je-connais-pas-le-savon de m'envoyer Kat ? Vu que tu n'es pas fichu d'aller lui parler.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour ton elfe de maison ou quoi ?!

\- Je serais pas contre avoir un esclave, ricana-t-elle.

Regulus haussa les épaules, abandonnant, et rentra dans sa salle commune. Morgane le regarda partir. Se moquer de lui était assez divertissant, elle était bien obligée de le reconnaitre. Elle poireauta une bonne dizaine de minutes, insultant le jeune homme dans sa barbe, et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Kat.

\- Contre qui es-tu encore en train de râler ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je râle contre quelqu'un ?

\- Parce que tu marmonnes des "ducon" et "petite bite" dans ton coin depuis cinq minutes et que j'ai vu Regulus rentrer dans la salle commune, encore plus blasé que d'habitude.

\- Si tu sais, pourquoi tu demandes ? sourit Morgane.

\- Le pauvre quand même, fit Kat en riant. Je le trouve vachement patient avec toi.

Morgane la regarda un peu surprise, elle ne semblait plus avoir de problème avec Regulus et elle. Bizarre. Peut-importe, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

\- Faut que je te parle c'est urgent, chuchota Morgane, soudainement sérieuse.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Lily est au courant pour Sirius, James et Peter. Elle pense que je le sais, et maintenant les garçons savent que je sais qu'elle le sait, et que donc je le sais.

\- C'est incompréhensible mais je comprend quand même c'est dingue, murmura la Serpentard plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

\- Lily veut qu'on les suive la prochaine fois qu'ils sortent en douce. Donc à la prochaine pleine lune qui est dans deux jours.

\- Donc là, tu me demandes de t'aider à éviter que Remus fasse du croc-Lily ? Résuma Kathleen qu'une balade au clair de lune n'enchantait pas quand il y avait un loup-garou dans les environs.

\- Bah, le mieux, ça serait qu'on se fasse repérer par un des garçons avant de croiser Remus mais qu'elle comprenne quand même. Genre, je sous entends que c'est la pleine lune ou un truc du genre.

\- Ces gryffondors et leurs pulsions suicidaires, soupira Kathleen.

\- De toute façon il va bien falloir qu'on l'apprenne non? Je veux dire, on est proches d'eux, et si on le reste, ils seront obligés de nous en parler! Je m'étais jamais vraiment fait la réflexion avant parce que j'étais déjà au courant mais putain, je sors avec Sirius depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et il ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'il pouvait se transformer en gros chien qui pue!

\- Oh, t'es remontée contre lui on dirait, fit remarquer Kat en souriant.

\- Oui mais c'est pas important. Il va falloir qu'on parle à Lily de notre plan!

\- Et sans que vos petits-amis respectifs le sachent, ce qui va pas être évident, puisqu'ils vont se méfier, maintenant qu'ils savent que Lily sait et qu'elle pensait que tu savais. Merlin, je commence à faire des phrases tordues moi aussi ...

\- Tu pourrais faire diversion ? Proposa Morgane sans faire gaffe à la remarque de Kathleen.

\- Je pense pas non, si tu leur as dit que tu venais me voir, ils doivent penser que tu m'as tout dit.

\- La vie est tellement compliquée! Soupira Morgane, exagérément dramatique.

\- T'es bonne pour l'impro, proposa Kat en lui lançant un regard blasé.

\- Oui mais là... Je peux en parler à Lily dans le dortoir ça c'est pas un problème, et ensuite je t'en parle en potion demain?

\- Oui c'est le plus simple.

\- Faut juste que j'attende que Lizie la poufiasse dégage du dortoir ... Ou qu'elle dorme.

\- Ou tu l'assommes.

\- Eh, ça c'est une bonne idée ! Approuva Morgane avec un sourire faussement sadique.

\- Sauf que t'as déjà eu suffisamment de problèmes avec les règles ici je pense, sourit Kat

\- Oh bah! Tu proposes des trucs et puis en suite tu me casses mon trip! T'es vraiment pas drôle hein!

\- T'inquiète, quand on quittera Poudlard on lui fera sa fête!

\- Avec grand plaisir!

\- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Sev' m'attend, il a promis de m'aider pour la DCFM.

\- Sev le graisseux ? Je t'ai dis de demander à Remus, il serait ravi de t'aider !

\- Il n'est pas graisseux, défendit Kat. Il n'a pas eu de chance d'un point de vue capillaire.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la chance, fit remarquer Morgane. Et tu le sais très bien, il suffirait qu'il les lave un peu plus souvent, ou même qu'il les coupe et ça réglerait un de ses problèmes.

\- Je pense pas que ça soit sa principale préoccupation, répondit Kat.

\- Surement pas, soupira Morgane. Il apprend des trucs de magie noire avec ses copains les Mangemorts.

\- Il fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde ... Ne pût s'empêcher de réagir Kathleen.

_\- Sauf que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de la mort de James_, fit remarquer Morgane en français. _C'est une erreur difficile à pardonner, je trouve !_

Kathleen soupira et fit signe à Morgane qu'elle rentrait. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça en ce moment. Elle était déjà en phase de pardon de Regulus, il fallait pas trop lui en demander.

* * *

Morgane entra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et vit que Kat était déjà assise à sa table, en face de Regulus avec qui elle avait l'air de discuter sérieusement. La blonde afficha une mine vexée, elle était venue pour lui raconter sa conversation de la veille avec Lily. Tant pis, ça attendrait.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa table et s'assit, attendant patiemment que son amie finisse, tout en les espionnant, moyennement discrètement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes Kat de cette façon ? Demanda Sirius en s'installant à côté d'elle, avec les trois autres garçons.

Morgane fit mine de ne rien entendre, toujours fâchée, et se concentra en essayant de lire sur les lèvres de Kathleen.

\- J'ai dormi avec des rouleaux de poulets ... Déchiffra-t-elle, avant de se dire qu'elle n'était pas douée pour ça.

Dans tout les cas, penser à du poulet lui avait donné faim. Elle se servit donc des oeufs sur le plat et du bacon et commença à manger, ignorant ouvertement Sirius. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa main se poser sur sa cuisse.

\- Morgane, l'interpella-t-il.

Elle leva soudainement sa jambe, l'obligeant à retirer sa main.

\- Touche à ton cul, grogna-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de me faire la gueule parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé de ... ça ?

\- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on sort ensemble ? Hein ?! Et James et Lily ? Hein ! Tu peux me le dire ?

\- Euh ...

\- Et pourtant c'est James, l'abruti de service en relation de couple, qui a eu le bon sens d'en parler à sa copine ! Siffla Morgane avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, s'installant face à Regulus et à côté de Kathleen.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais lui verser ton jus de citrouille sur la tête, lui fit remarquer celle-ci.

-J'ai bien failli. Mais je m'occuperai de son cas quand il y aura moins de témoins oculaires. Tu m'aideras à me débarrasser du corps.

\- Moi oui en tout cas, fit Regulus.

Morgane se tourna vers lui et arqua un sourcils.

\- Je parlais avec Kat.

\- Tu parles devant moi, c'est du pareil au même, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Alors toi, espèce de véracrasse eunuque, tu vas ...

Elle fut coupée par le rire refoulé de Kathleen. Celle-ci les fixait, une lueur soulagée dans les yeux et un rire dans la gorge.

\- Bah ... Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ? S'étonna Morgane.

\- Non mais c'est juste que vous êtes... Enfin voilà quoi, ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu t'arrange pas avec l'âge, tu le sais ça? Demanda Morgane qui la fixait étrangement.

Regulus hocha la tête:

\- Tu serais pas un peu schyzo sur les bords Kathleen? Demanda-t-il.

\- Alors toi, ça te va bien de dire ça ! Siffla Kat, le rire bien envolé.

\- Mauvaise réplique, souffla Morgane. Tu t'es toujours pas rendu compte qu'elle est super susceptible ?

\- Bah non, je pensais pas à ce point ... Répondit Regulus, étonné.

\- Elle vous entends et elle vous emmerde, s'agaça Kathleen avant de quitter la table.

\- Oh mais attends, je dois te parler moi et j'ai pas fini mon poulet !

\- Il y a pas de poulet ici le matin... Fit Regulus, perdu.

\- Je me comprends! Répliqua-t-elle en partant.

Elle courut après Kat et une fois qu'elles furent dans la hall, elle commença à lui expliquer ce dont elle avait parlé avec Lily:

\- Donc on se rejoint à la bibliothèque après le diner, on attend là-bas, non loin de la porte pour pouvoir voir si ils passent devant, parce que ils passeront par là, et on les suit. Tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion bien entendu.

\- Et j'imagine qu'on peut compter sur toi pour faire en sorte qu'ils nous remarquent au bon moment.

\- Bien sur, c'est mon domaine ça!

\- Et on fait comment s'ils utilisent la cape d'invisibilité ? Fit remarquer Kathleen.

\- Euh ... Ils sont trois grands et forts gaillards, ils doivent plus passer là-dessous tous ensemble, si ?

\- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien, Morgane.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de la voler, hein. Je peux pas tout leur piquer non plus, fit Morgane en la regardant de travers.

\- Je pensais pas à ça. Par contre en tendant l'oreille on devrait les entendre je pense. Et puis ils suivront probablement Remus et Pomfresh.

\- Donc ça serait pas mieux d'attendre près de l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, on est pas censé savoir que Remus y est. Pense à Lily ...

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Heureusement que demain c'est vendredi, j'aurais pas pu faire une nuit blanche en devant me lever le lendemain !

\- Par contre, ce que tu viens de dire me fait penser qu'il faudra se souvenir de mettre la carte dans le tiroir de Rusard avant de partir. Ca serait dommage que les jumeaux ne la trouvent pas !

\- J'en fais mon affaire.

\- Et sinon avec Sirius... Commença Kat.

\- Quoi encore?

\- Tu penses que ça va s'arranger quand?

\- Quand je lui aurais arraché ses parties génitales et ses yeux, et les aurais échangé de place!

\- Je vois, sourit Kathleen avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

Vendredi était déjà là. Morgane avait délibérément évité Sirius, qui était même venu voir Kathleen en dernier recours. Celle-ci lui avait simplement dit :"Achètes-toi une coquille de boxe, on sait jamais". Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. James, lui, culpabilisait car Remus était encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Kathleen quand à elle attendait leur confrontation avec leurs amis avec une certaine impatience. Bien sur, ça allait être un moment pénible, particulièrement pour Remus qui n'avait certainement pas envie qu'elles apprennent qu'il était un loup-garou.

La journée du vendredi passa très rapidement, et les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque aux alentours de 20h30.

\- Rusard fait des rondes au deuxième étage pour l'instant, murmura Lily. Et on ne devrait pas croiser de préfets. Vous êtes sûres qu'ils vont passer par là ce soir ?

\- Oui, je les ai entendu parler d'une sortie, mentit Morgane en évitant de croiser les yeux de Lily.

\- Chut ! Souffla Kathleen en leur faisant signe de se cacher.

Elle entendait de légers bruissements, ainsi que des murmures, mais malgré la pénombre, elle ne voyait rien. Elle se tourna vers Morgane et lui souffla le mot "cape".

\- C'est bizarre, quand même, que Lily soit pas venue m'embrasser ce soir, bougonna la voix de James alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Morgane sentit Lily se tendre à côté d'elle. Les trois jeune femmes étaient accroupies, cachées derrière une imposante statue.

\- Ils sont vraiment là, chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle même.

Kat hocha la tête pour lui répondre puis posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui signaler de ne pas faire de bruits. Morgane était en train de chercher l'endroit exact dont venait les voix. Le bruit de leurs pas se faisaient de plus en plus proche. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier pour descendre vers la sortie, de toute évidence. Kathleen sentit son souffle se couper en sentant un courant d'air devant elle.

Par précaution, Lily leur avait jeté un sort de désillusion quelques secondes auparavant, lorsqu'elles avaient entendu les bruits de pas. Ca n'avait pas arrangé Morgane, car c'était plus facile de se faire remarquer quand on était visible. Pour l'instant, elles devaient néanmoins se faire discrètes.

\- C'est parce que ta Lily traine avec Morgane qui fait la tête à Sirius, souffla Peter. Kat appelle ce genre de choses, la solidarité féminine.

\- Quel bande de cons, murmura Morgane dans le vide, ne voyant plus ses amies.

\- Sans la carte c'est quand même devenu un peu plus difficile de rejoindre Remus, fit la voix de Sirius.

Kat était sure qu'elle avait entendue son amie ricaner à sa droite .

\- On a pas le choix, il faut attendre que Pompom le conduise au saule, dépêchons, faudrait pas les rater ! Souffla James.

Lily attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour demander aux filles : "Remus ? Pourquoi Pompom doit le conduire au saule cogneur ?"

\- Sais pas, répondit Kat. Dépêchez-vous, on risque de les perdre, souffla t-elle en se levant, les voix des maraudeurs devenues inaudibles.

Les trois jeunes femmes se pressèrent, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. L'avantage qu'elles avaient sur eux était qu'elles pouvaient bouger librement, alors qu'ils étaient collés les uns aux autres.

Elles virent plusieurs fois les chaussures des garçons dépasser de leur cape et Lily avait poussé plusieurs jurons, heureusement inaudibles. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande porte, les filles toujours à leur basques. Morgane était tout particulièrement tentée de frapper Sirius -à l'aveuglette- pour se venger. Une fois la grande porte passée, ils eurent tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas que le chat de Morgane, Stitch, fit son apparition, tournant autour des trois Gryffondors en miaulant. Morgane sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Stitch! S'exclama-t-elle derrière eux, en levant le sort. Je t'ai cherché partout!

Elle dévala les escaliers menant à l'extérieur et se précipita vers son chat.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as à tourner en rond, comme ça ? S'exclama Morgane d'une voix innocente.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'ils étaient là, après tout. Kathleen pesta contre le chat et Morgane, il fallait attendre qu'ils enlèvent la cape et se transforme en animagus pour les confronter ! Elle leva le sort à l'abri des regards et vint à la rencontre de Morgane.

\- Alors, ça y est, tu l'as retrouvé ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant mine de l'avoir chercher depuis des heures. Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? On dirait qu'il tire sur quelque chose, non ?

Le chaton était en effet en train de jouer avec le bout de la cape. Curieux, puisqu'il n'était pas censé la voir. Mais après tout, c'était un animal magique ... Ce fut alors au tour de Lily de les rejoindre, et Morgane entendit très clairement un "on est mort" .

\- Bah alors Stitch, fit la rousse en regardant le chat. On dirait qu'il joue avec un truc invisible.

Kathleen avait envie de rire. Elle imaginait les trois garçons, collés les uns aux autres, terrifiés à l'idée d'être découverts.

Morgane se baissa et caressa son chaton entre les deux oreilles:

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant par ici, hein ?

Elle fit mine de tendre sa main, comme pour toucher dans le vide, mais rencontra quelque chose de dur, surement le mollet d'un des garçons. D'après leurs positions, c'était celui de Sirius. Elle se redressa brusquement, faisant mine d'être choquée.

\- Houla, je déconne grave là. Je sens des trucs alors qu'il y a rien!

\- Mais non, c'est dans ta tête, fit Kat en s'approchant. T'as qu'à donner un coup de pieds, tu verras, il y a rien.

Morgane se tourna vers elle, souriante, l'idée était plus que parfaite. Elle donna donc un coup de pieds bien dosé juste dans le mollet de son petit ami.

Elles entendirent alors un cri de douleur étouffé et Lily vint souffler à l'oreille de Kat :

\- C'était un peu vache, ça, non ?

\- Mais elle en meurt d'envie depuis des jours, répondit en murmurant Kat. Et bien, on dirait que tu n'hallucines pas, finalement Momo !

Morgane s'empressa de tirer sur la cape, avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de fuir à toutes jambes.

\- Nan mais t'es malade ! S'outra Sirius, plié en deux, se tenant le genou.

-Moi? Malade? S'exclama Morgane. C'est pas moi qui me balade en mode homme invisible dans le parc du château. C'est quoi votre délire? Vous aimez vous coller les un aux autres et vous avez trouvé que ça comme excuse pour le faire? C'est le petit côté gay refoulé qui fait surface?

\- Mais non! Grogna Sirius, toujours en train de tenir sa jambe.

\- Dans ce cas vous aurez l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce que vous foutez là à une heure pareille?! S'énerva Lily en haussant le ton.

\- Lily... Commença James en essayant de s'approcher d'elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Morgane lui fit un croche pied.

\- Merci Morgane, fit Lily.

\- Je t'en prie ! Répondit son amie, tout sourire.

Alors que ça faisait plusieurs minutes que les couples se disputaient sous le regard blasé de Kathleen et consterné de Peter, ils entendirent un hurlement bestial derrière eux, au loin.

\- Et vous vouliez aller là-dedans ?! S'exclama Lily, furieuse.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas malin, en plus on y voit rien ... Renchérit Kat. Quoique c'est la pleine lune ...

Elle espérait que Lily ferait le rapprochement toute seule à présent.

\- Mais au fait... Où est Remus? Demanda Morgane, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- Impossible. Souffla Lily à sa droite, qui fixait également la lune. Remus n'est quand même pas... Mais ça prend tout son sens. Les absences, la fatigue... Merlin ! C'est un loup garou, conclut-elle en posant ses yeux sur James.

\- Logique, firent Kat et Morgane en même temps, faussement surprises.

\- Mais alors, vous êtes devenus des animagi pour pouvoir être avec lui?! S'exclama Lily, choquée.

\- C'est gentil, souffla Kat en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

\- C'est beau, renifla Morgane qui en faisait toujours des tonnes.

Kathleen regarda son amie du coin de l'œil avant de lever les yeux au ciel, voilà qu'elle pleurait à présent. Les garçons ne semblaient pas trop quoi dire, horrifiés d'avoir trahis malgré eux le secret de Remus.

\- Demain matin, levez-vous tôt et attendez notre retour dans la salle commune, s'exclama James. On vous expliquera tout, mais là, il faut qu'on y aille, il a besoin de nous !

\- Mais ... S'inquiéta Lily, mais James était déjà parti en courant vers la forêt, suivi de Peter et d'un Sirius boitant.

\- Je l'ai peut-être tapé un peu fort, fit Morgane en le regardant partir. Il a un beau cul quand même hein?!

\- J'arrive pas à le croire, souffla Lily. Remus, un loup garou? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de ça?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose à laquelle tu penses quand quelqu'un à l'air constamment fatigué, fit Kat en se dirigeant vers le château.

\- Oui mais il y avait tous les signes !

\- On pouvait pas savoir, la rassura Morgane, son chat dans les bras. Kat a raison, quand quelqu'un est souvent absent, on pense qu'il a une petite santé, pas qu'il s'est fait mordre...

Lily soupira.

\- Personne ne doit se sentir coupable dans cette histoire, Remus n'en a pas parlé parce que c'est pas quelque chose dont il a envie de parler je suppose, et nous n'avons rien vu parce qu'on a jamais cherché de ce côté, la raisonna Kat en lui tapotant le dos.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être la pire des amies, confia Lily, la lèvre tremblante.

\- C'est faux ! S'exclama Morgane. Et Remus s'en rendra compte demain, en voyant que tu es toujours là ! Parce que tu ne comptes pas le rejeter, n'Est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! Remus restera toujours le même à mes yeux, loup ou pas loup !

\- Et je suis sûre qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant ! Sourit Kathleen. Bon, je vais y aller moi, vous me raconterez votre discussion demain après-midi !

\- Bonne nuit! Lui fit Morgane en souriant.

\- A demain.

Les filles se séparèrent et Morgane tenta une dernière fois de réconforter sa camarade de dortoir:

\- Tu sais, je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit au courant. Je suis pratiquement sure qu'il est persuadé que si les gens l'apprennent ils vont avoir peur de lui, mais nous sommes ses amis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on le verrait différemment après avoir appris ça? A mon avis, ça va lui faire du bien. Il va savoir qu'il est pas tout seul, qu'il peut s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes qu'à James, Sirius et Peter.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! Hein Stitch ? D'ailleurs petit coquin, tu serais pas le fils caché de James Bond ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un chat puisse être le fils d'un agent secret, sourit Lily alors qu'elles passaient le portrait de la grosse dame.

Lorsque Morgane se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut parce qu'elle était en train d'être secouée dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables. Elle ouvrir les yeux et vit Lily, qui la tenait par les épaules et la malmenait.

\- T'as une poigne de Troll... Gémit Morgane en faisant mine de pleurer. Je veux dormiiiiir.

\- Non! On se lève, et on va attendre les garçons dans la salle commune.

Morgane soupira mais se leva et se prépara, Lily sur ses talons qui lui demandait toujours d'aller plus vite. Chose peu efficace puisque la blonde n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre.

\- Faudra que je m'excuse pour le coup de pied aussi, grommela-t-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Elles attendirent que le jour se lève et que les garçons repassent le portrait de la salle commune. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Morgane qui commençait à se rendormir dans le canapé, vit un Sirius boitillant, soutenu par un Peter épuisé et un James amoché.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama Lily en aidant son petit ami à s'asseoir.

\- C'est rien ... Remus a juste du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, grimaça James en s'installant.

Morgane se sentit soudainement coupable, peut-être qu'elles auraient du attendre qu'ils le leur disent eux-même. Elle fit demi tour et se précipita dans son dortoir, ouvrit sa table de nuit, et en sortit deux petits pots, une fois redescendue elle en tendit un à Lily:

\- Pour son visage. Fit-elle en désignant James du menton.

Puis partit s'assoir à côté de Sirius.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta jambe. Tiens, si tu en mets ça ira mieux, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le deuxième pot.

\- Ca fait rien, tu pouvais pas savoir, sourit Sirius, touché par l'attention.

Morgane prit soin de ne pas dire que justement, si, elle savait. Elles les écoutèrent donc raconter comment eux-même l'avaient découvert, lors de leurs deuxièmes années, puis comment durant des mois ils s'étaient entraînés pour pouvoir soutenir Remus dans cette épreuve.

Lorsque Kathleen se réveilla, elle prit soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir et sortit discrètement de sa salle commune, comme chaque mois. C'était une sorte d'habitude qu'elle avait prise, elle attendait que le jour se lève pour aller à l'infirmerie, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Pomfresh l'ayant surprise la première fois mais ayant promis de ne jamais rien dire, elle venait et repartait avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

Une fois devant l'infirmerie, Kat entrouvrit la porte, pour voir si quelqu'un était réveillé. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle chercha Remus des yeux puis le trouva, au fond de la pièce, les bras couverts de bandages.

\- Oh non, souffla-t-elle.

Est-ce que la transformation c'était mal passée? Les garçons s'étaient-ils battus? Il allait falloir qu'elle attende de voir les autres pour le savoir.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Lança doucement une voix derrière elle. Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore vous avoir vu ...

\- Pompom ! Ca s'est mal passé ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

\- Je ne suis pas Merlin, jeune fille, comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Rendez-vous utile, apportez ça sur sa table de chevet, qu'il les prenne dès qu'il se réveille, répondit l'infirmière en lui mettant de force un plateau dans les mains.

Kat soupira puis se dirigea vers le lit de Remus, en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Elle posa le plateau et lorsqu'elle se retourna, satisfaite, elle remarqua qu'il avait maintenant les yeux ouverts et était en train de la fixer. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il semblait être en colère, mais aussi triste, et principalement surpris.

\- Euh... Bonjour, lança-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Pomfresh veut que tu prennes ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le plateau qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de chevet quelques secondes plus tôt .

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, expliqua-t-il la voix cassé en attrapant une mixture à l'aspect ragoûtant. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kathleen hésita. Les garçons allaient forcément lui dire que les filles étaient au courant. Ca ne servait à rien de mentir plus longtemps.

\- Et bien, tu es venu me voir, lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie. C'est normal que j'en fasse de même, non ? Eluda-t-elle simplement.

\- Comment est-ce que tu savais que j'étais là? Demanda-t-il, sous le regard agacé de la jeune femme.

\- Tu voudrais bien arrêter de tout le temps te méfier de moi? Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Aller, bois ça.

Kat lui tendit le verre qui était posé sur son plateau et Remus le vida, sans oublier de lancer un regard suspicieux à la serpentarde.

\- Je suis sérieux, Kathleen. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir à l'infirmerie maintenant ?! S'agaça la jeune fille. Je vais te laisser, te tenir compagnie n'était apparemment pas une bonne idée !

Il lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir mais le geste le fit grimacer.

\- La nuit a été dure, on dirait, souffla Kat.

\- De quoi? Fit Remus, sans la lâcher.

Kat soupira puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle vit le visage du jeune homme se décomposer, il la lâcha, horrifié et resta silencieux. Ce fut Kat qui brisa le silence:

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça change l'image que j'ai de toi.

\- Je vois mal comment ça pourrait ne pas être le cas ! Je suis un monstre, je ...

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Coupa furieusement Kathleen. Si tu en étais un, les garçons t'auraient tourné le dos depuis longtemps. Ils ne prendraient pas des risques pour t'aider !

\- Comment ...

\- Morgane, Lily et moi, on a comprit la vérité hier soir, mentit Kat en détournant les yeux. On est tombé involontairement sur les garçons, avant qu'ils ne te rejoignent ...

Remus resta silencieux. Il regardait partout sauf Kat.

\- Tu devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil...

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi!

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on est tes amis, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on parte à toute jambes.

Remus soupira mais admit qu'elle n'avait pas tord.

\- Et bien ... Merci, dit-il alors en la regardant dans les yeux.

Kathleen se demanda si elles n'avaient pas fait une erreur. Tonks était censé être celle qui prouvait à Remus qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Bien sûr, les garçons lui avaient prouvé, mais c'était différent. Kathleen eut peur qu'en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas effrayées, sa relation avec Tonks n'en pâtisse dans le futur ...

\- C'est normal, Lily et Morgane le pensent aussi ...

\- Vous êtes donc vraiment toutes au courant. Fit-il en ayant un petit rire jaune.

Kat ne dit rien. Elle avait beau se dire qu'en faisant ça elle m'était Tonks de côté cela ne la dérangeait pas personnellement. Elles avaient décidée de ne pas changer l'histoire, ou du moins d'éviter de la changer au maximum, mais là, elle se demandait si elle ne comprenait pas ce que ressentait Morgane par rapport à Regulus... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Remus comme ça, et même si Tonks l'aidait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour lui avant une bonne quinzaine d'années. Alors qu'elles, elles pourraient être là pendant ce temps. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de Nymphadora au final?

\- Kat ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, pardon, je réfléchissais. Tu disais ? Demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

\- Morgane a pardonné Sirius, du coup ?

\- Ah ça ... Qui sait !

* * *

\- Donc là, Remus est à l'infirmerie? Fit Lily après avoir écouté la version des garçons.

\- Oui, lui répondit James, qui allait mieux maintenant que sa petite amie lui avait appliqué de la crème, donnée par Morgane, partout sur la face.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas le voir? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il vaut peut-être mieux le laisser dormir, fit Peter qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé pour le moment.

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Morgane soupira et se laissa tomber au fond du canapé.

\- Ca fait beaucoup de choses en peu de temps? Demanda Sirius en lui attrapant la main pour essayer tant bien que mal de la faire venir vers lui.

Malheureusement elle était passé en mode limace.

-C'est surtout que Lily m'a jeté de mon lit, gémit Morgane en faisant la moue.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé avant de prendre sa petite amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne boudes plus ?

\- Nan, pour une fois que tu fais pas un truc de trouffion ! Mais t'aurais pu m'en parler quand même ...

\- Ooooh! Je suis soulagé! S'exclama-t-il en lui collant un gros bisous baveux sur la joue.

\- Ne me lèche pas le visage comme ça! On dirait un chien! S'écria Morgane en utilisant la manche du t-shirt de son petit ami pour s'essuyer le visage avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sirius et elle se mirent alors à rire.

\- Je monte dormir, moi les gars, soupira Peter en voyant les deux couples se faire des mamours.

Les deux couples se regardèrent, gênés, avant de rire doucement.

\- Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi, tu es pas mal amoché quand même ...

\- Je suis toujours beau enfin ! S'outra Sirius

\- Ca reste à prouver ça, le taquina Morgane alors qu'il se levait pour aller se coucher.

\- T'es vraiment un monstre.

\- L'amour vache mon poulet! Va dormir.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent qu'ils soient partis pour se lever et sortir de la salle commune. En prenant le chemin de l'infirmerie, Lily répétait à Morgane que c'était "un truc de dingue" et que Remus n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Morgane tendit alors l'oreille quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte et reconnut la voix de Kathleen.

\- Moi, je crois qu'il a peut-être un peu de chance quand même, sourit-elle en entrant. Salut salut! Fit Moragne à l'adresse de sa meilleur amie et du loup.

Remus les regarda, surpris et choqué. Elle le vit perdre un peu de ses couleurs -déjà qu'il était plus gris que beige-. Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent.

\- On voulait passer avant mais les garçons nous ont tenu la jambe, soupira Lily en attrapant une chaise pour s'assoir à côté du lit de Remus.

Morgane s'assit directement sur le lit.

\- Pour toi! Fit Morgane en sortant une plaquette de chocolat de sa poche. C'est ma dernière, alors n'en gaspille pas un morceau!

\- Si c'est un cadeau, il est libre d'en faire ce qu'il veut, Morgane, soupira Kathleen exaspérée.

\- Ouais, bah c'est pas une raison pour en gâcher ! Répondit celle-ci. Et toi, tu as ramené quoi, d'abord ? Rien ! Alors occupes-toi de tes fesses, ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue à son amie.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux idioties de la blonde délurée.

\- J'imagine que Kat t'as déjà dit que le fait que tu sois un loup garou ne change rien, fit Lily, sérieusement.

Remus se figea soudainement, mal à l'aise.

\- Je- Vous avez pas besoin.

\- Allez Remus, même si tu deviens hyper poilu une fois par mois on t'aime quand même! Rit-elle. Et puis franchement, la seule chose qui nous dérange vraiment c'est que ça te fasse du mal à toi, fit-elle en devenant sérieuse.

Kat hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

\- Et puis, nous aussi on est de mauvaise humeur une fois par mois ! Ajouta Morgane

Les joues de Remus se colorèrent de rouge alors que Lily et Kat grondaient après Morgane.

\- Mesdemoiselles, vous devriez le laisser se reposer, à présent, lança la voix de Pomfresh derrière eux.

Morgane, dos à l'infirmière, fit une horrible grimace avant de se lever.

\- A plus tard, fit Lily.

\- Repose toi bien, ajouta Kat en se levant à son tour.

\- N'oublie pas, le chocolat c'est précieux mon ami... Dit Morgane sombrement.

-Viens là toi! S'exclama Kat en l'attrapant par le bras, désespérée.

\- Alors, lança la blonde dans le couloir, tu t'es levée tôt, ce matin ?

\- Comme toi, non ? Soupira Kathleen. Je te prierais donc de garder tes remarques !

\- Oh, t'es pas marrante ! Bouda Morgane.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre, parfois ... Lança Lily en les regardant, perplexe

\- Je suis pas tout non plus, t'inquiètes pas, fit Kat en soupirant. J'imagine que tu t'es rabibochée avec Sirius, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Oui, ça va, pour l'instant.

\- Là, ils sont allés se coucher, expliqua Lily

\- Je comprends qu'ils soient fatigués, soupira Kathleen.

\- C'est quand même impressionnant qu'ils aient réussi ça, à leur âge ... Souffla Lily. J'aimerais bien savoir ma forme animale, moi aussi ...

\- A mon avis, tu serais une tigresse ! Lança Morgane, en imaginant Lily en tenue d'indienne.

Elle se mit à rire toute seule.

\- Là, par exemple, j'ai pas suivi ... Lança la rousse à Kathleen.

\- Les branchements se sont mal fait à la naissance, expliqua Kat d'un air grave alors que Morgane commençait à crier en tapant sa main contre sa bouche pour faire comme dans Peter pan, un bras dans les airs, sautillants dans tout les sens.

\- J'ai un peu honte, lança Lily en la regardant, bouche bée.

\- Imagine un peu ce que j'ai enduré.

\- Je préfère pas ... Mais je compatis. Sincèrement. On la laisse partir toute seule ? Demanda t-elle en voyant Morgane continuer d'avancer vers la Grande Salle en chantant "pourquoi les indiens disent haw ?"

\- Laisse lui cinq minutes d'avance ...

* * *

Alors? Finalement leur mission c'est plutôt bien passée (bon elles avaient pas préparé grand chose et comptait sur les talents de Morgane *humhum*)!

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit aux révisions, à une dispute (encore?!), de la chaleur humaine (huhu) et des hurlements! Mouhahaha.  
Bonne chance à tout ceux qui passent encore des exams! Et pour ceux qui en ont passé cette semaine, j'espère que ça c'est bien passé :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :D


	31. Celles qui détestaient les révisions

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster, **je répondrais exceptionnellement aux reviews après avoir posté le chapitre**!

Je sais pas trop si les épreuves sont finies pour tout le monde, mais j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous en tout cas !

**Merci à Lily et James, Bingo, Patate, Lolita, Stilandra Black, Louison de la Pepiniere, Guest, Tyty, AddictDoctorWho, Lizzia0901, MillyBlueBird, EmmaUneLectrice et Neiflheim** ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien ça nous fait plaisir de voir la liste de vos noms se rallonger !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Tyty : Bon ... Tu as gagné, la dispute est avec Kat, mais pour le coup, c'est pas de sa faute x) Sinon, nous aussi, on l'aime bien Tonks et c'est vrai qu'elle forme un joli (mais très court quand même) couple avec Remus. Mais comme les premières fictions que j'ai lu étaient des OC/Remus (dont Parfois ... de Fred &amp; Georges), je ne sais pas ... Je n'y suis pas attachée. Sinon, ce que tu dis est vrai. D'ailleurs, tu remarques que la fin de l'année arrive et que Kat n'est toujours pas en couple ^^ Hum, je sais pas trop ce que Mila a écrit (je regarderais plus tard) mais personnellement, je ne pensais pas spécialement à Dumbledore. Plutôt aux camarades de dortoirs ou éventuellement aux maraudeurs qui fouinent. Après, on ne dit pas qu'elles n'ont pas fait de recherches, c'est simplement que ne s'attarde pas dessus. Tout comme le manque de leurs familles, on fait des références, par ci, par là, mais ça reste vague. A Noël, par exemple, on sent que Kathleen est nostalgique lorsqu'elle va faire des biscuits. Disons que c'est assez implicite. Mais on en reparlera, si ça peut te rassurer !

Guest : Oui, Sirius a eu mal x) Je suis super contente que tu apprécies notre version de Peter :)

Lolita : Oh, ta review est super gentille. Après c'est surtout que Kat est une stressée de la vie, elle pense à tout, se fait plein de scénario et tout. Tu n'as pas tort, je pense que Molly essayait vraiment de caser Charlie avec Tonks. Elle voulait surement éviter qu'il retourne en Roumanie.

Patate : Bienvenue sur notre fic ! Contente que notre coté "je m'incruste" ne te dérange pas trop ! :) Et surtout de t'avoir fait rire !

Bingo : Merci de ta review, on espère que la suite te plaira !

Lily et James : Ca va et toi ? Heureuses que le chapitre te plaise, en espérant que celui aussi !

**Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Rukie&amp;Mila**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

**Celles qui détestaient les révisions **

Kathleen et Morgane se rendirent vite compte que les examens se rapprochaient et qu'ils faillaient qu'elles travaillent le plus possible. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Elles étaient les premières à la bibliothèque et se faisaient virer par une madame Pince de plus en plus agacée tous les jours.

Kat recevait l'aide de Regulus principalement, parce que ses rapports avec Severus s'étaient drôlement refroidis depuis que James et Lily s'étaient mis ensembles. Même si le jeune Black était en sixième et non en septième année comme elle, il savait suffisamment de chose pour l'aider à revoir ses leçons.

\- Déstresse Morgane, tu vas les avoir, tes ASPICS ! S'agaça James, parce que la blonde venait de lui jeter un sort dérivé du chauve-furie.

\- Ferme-là, le binoclard ! Siffla Morgane en se replongeant dans ses notes.

\- Lily chérie, tu as entendue ? S'outra James.

\- Mon cœur, ferme-là, tu veux ? Répondit celle-ci sans lever la tête de son livre

Morgane leva les yeux de ses parchemins et fit mine de vomir.

\- Pourquoi on a pas de surnoms nous? Demanda Sirius qui était assis à côté d'elle.

\- Elle t'appelle mon poulet ou le clebs' en général non? Fit remarquer Remus qui révisait ses sortilèges.

\- C'est plutôt romantique je trouve, gloussa Morgane.

\- On a pas la même version du romantisme, je crois ... Soupira Sirius. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas le droit à un peu plus d'affection, hein ?

\- Transforme-toi en chien, je te gratterais derrière l'oreille, se moqua Morgane.

\- C'est qui qui râlait parce qu'on parlait ? Fit remarquer James.

\- La ferme James, répeta morgane avant de réellement se replonger dans ses notes.

\- Comment vont les révisions de Kathleen? Demanda soudainement Remus.

Morgane leva les yeux, surprise:

\- Elle bosse la majorité du temps avec Regulus, il me semble.

Elle vit la mâchoire de Sirius se serrer mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et elle non plus.

\- Mais il est en sixième année ! Fit remarquer Peter.

\- Elle dit qu'il est brillant pour son âge ... Tenta Morgane.

\- Elle devrait venir réviser avec nous, plutôt non ? Dit Remus. Il ne peut pas l'aider en tout et vous devez travailler encore plus dur, toutes les deux.

\- Elle fait se qu'elle veut. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Peut-être parce qu'ils ont tous les deux des frères et soeurs hors du commun, répondit Morgane, tentant de détendre un peu Sirius qui semblait avoir avaler quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais.

\- Ca pour être hors du commun... Commença James.

\- Ta gueule James, firent Sirius et Morgane d'une même voix.

\- Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre de me faire crier dessus de toute part, je vais voir Kathleen, elle ne me crie pas dessus, elle au moins !

* * *

Kathleen sortait pour réviser dans le parc, avec Severus -bien qu'il fasse la gueule- lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

\- HEY KAT!

Elle se tourna et vit James venir en courant vers elle, il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Rogue.

\- C'est toi qui lui a dit de venir ? Demanda soudainement Severus, l'air menaçant.

\- Bien sur que non. Je vais pas lui dire de venir pendant que je suis avec toi, je sais très bien que vous vous détestez ...

\- Servi... Commença à dire James en apercevant enfin le serpentard, avant de se rattraper. Rogue !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient si tu lui as pas dit de venir? Demanda Rogue qui ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Lily lui a probablement dit d'aller ailleurs pendant qu'elle révise... Tenta Kat avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Lily? Gronda Severus.

Kat déglutit, lança un regard vers James qui se rapprochait:

\- Ecoute Severus, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire venir.

\- De toute façon si il vient, moi je pars. Rien que le voir me donne la nausée.

\- C'est pas très sympa...

\- Parce qu'il est sympa avec moi peut-être?!

\- Il ne l'a pas été auparavant, c'est vrai, mais admets qu'il a changé, ces derniers temps ...

\- Tu prends sa défense ? Siffla le serpentard.

\- Non, mais ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! Je sais que tu es blessé mais ...

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Gronda Severus, furieux. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir comment il était avant ! Dit-il en pointant James du doigt, qui se demandait s'il devait s'approcher au risque d'envenimer leur conversation.

\- Mais je sais comment il est maintenant et c'est mon ami, tout comme toi !

\- Parce qu'on est amis maintenant? Fit Severus lui lançant un regard glacial.

\- Et bien ... oui, hésita Katlheen en voyant la façon dont il la regardait.

\- Navré de te contredire, mais non, nous n'avons jamais été amis. Ne penses pas que tu peux arriver et te faire des amis à Serpentard quand ta soeur est à Gryffondor et que tu traines avec ceux qui nous ont traité comme de la bouse durant des années !

\- Mais ... Sev' ... Bafouilla Kat en ayant l'impression qui venait de lui planter un coup dans le cœur.

\- Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule ! Siffla le serpentard. Je te laisse avec ce boulet, tu ne voles pas plus haut qu'eux !

Il commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit Kat crier :

\- Tu le regretteras, Severus Rogue ! Dit-elle au bord des larmes. Et si tu crois que cet abruti d'Avery et les autres sont tes amis, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil !

Mais Rogue ne se retourna pas, elle le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la grande porte du chateau.

\- Et bah, fit James en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ca va? Demanda-t-il en voyant que Kat avait le visage baissé.

\- A ton avis? Répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

\- Je suis désolé, Kat, je voulais pas causer qu...

Il eut le souffle coupé quand Kat se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota contre lui. Il se demanda quoi faire de ses bras et tapa maladroitement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

\- Il est ... injuste ... J'ai tout ... fait ... pour être une ... bonne amie !

\- Euh ... Tu veux que j'aille chercher Morgane ? Demanda le Gryffondor, mal à l'aise face à ses larmes.

\- Non. Après elle va v-vouloir le t-taper, fit-elle.

\- Oui mais je pense qu'elle est quand même mieux placée pour te consoler que moi.

\- Mais on est amis, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Oui oui on est amis, la réconforta James.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour-our me f-faire plaisir ! Rit-elle entre ses larmes.

\- Mais non, voyons ! Tiens, tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Du Quidditch !

\- Mais je dois réviser ... Souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Au diable les ASPICS, on a assez bossé pour aujourd'hui, alors viens ! Faut que je m'entraîne pour la finale de Quidditch !

* * *

Morgane, le nez toujours plongé dans ses notes, releva la tête soudainement, attirant l'attention de Sirius.

\- AU DIABLE LES REVISIONS! JE VAIS ME BAIGNER DANS LE LAC, IL FAIT TROP CHAUD ET ON EST TROP JEUNES POUR RESTER ENFERMES ! Hurla-t-elle en lançant son livre de botanique contre le mur avant de partir en courant comme une dératée.

\- J'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir? Demanda Remus, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je me demandais qui craquerait en premier, et je ne suis pas surprise que ça soit Morgane. Fit Lily, pas déboussolée le moins du monde.

\- On y va ? Demanda Peter en voyant Sirius mettre ses affaires de côté et se lever.

\- Si elle compte vraiment se baigner, je compte bien y aller, oui ! S'exclama celui-ci

Remus soupira, blasé, avant de voir, surpris, que Lily rangeait aussi ses affaires.

\- Quoi ? Je peux relire mes cours dehors aussi ... Dit-elle, les joues rouges.

\- Toi aussi tu veux mater Morgane? Demanda Peter en jetant un regard amusé vers Sirius.

\- Toi aussi comme toi aussi comme Sirius? Ou toi aussi comme toi aussi comme moi? Demanda ce dernier d'un air menancant.

\- Bien sur que je veux mater Morgane, fit Lily pour que Peter n'ai pas à répondre.

\- Elle est pas intéressée.

\- Tu crois? Je te rappelle qu'on dort ensembles.

Sirius fit une grimace dégoûtée.

\- Franchement Lily, je te croyais pas comme ça ! Rit Remus en se levant également, après tout, un bain de soleil ne ferait de mal à personne.

* * *

\- Relèves le manche, par Merlin, tu vas trop vite ! S'exclama James qui enseignait des acrobaties à Kat depuis plus d'une heure pour lui changer les idées.

La serpentarde s'exécuta à la dernière minute et sentit son pied frôler le sol. C'était moins une ...

\- Bon, la kamikaze, je te propose d'aller nous rafraichir un peu les jambes dans le lac !

\- Avec le calamar géant, ça va pas non ?

\- Il est gentil! Vraiment, c'est un ... comme un... comment vous appelez ça... Les gars super musclés en petit slip qui surveillent les plages et les piscines ?

\- Un maitre nageur, répondit Kat amusée par la description, assez réaliste, que lui avait donné James.

\- Et franchement, vu comment on a chaud, ça ne pourra que nous faire du bien.

\- Avoues, tu veux juste aller voir si Lily y est pour la mater.

\- J'avoue ça influence un peu mon choix, rit James en plaçant son balai contre son épaule avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Mais elle est si sérieuse qu'elle ne quittera pas la salle commune, soupira-t-il ensuite en avançant dans le parc en direction du lac, je suis sûr que ma Lily-chérie est plongée dans son livre et ...

\- LILY ! A MOI ! VIENS M'AIDER ! Hurlait Morgane, sur les épaules de Sirius au bord du lac, alors que Lily essayait de fuir Peter et Remus.

James et Kathleen, en haut du parc regardèrent la scène, consternés.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient tous pris dans leur révision ? Demanda Kathleen, perplexe.

\- SIRIUS TU ME LÂCHE JE TE-

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sirius s'était laisser tomber en arrière, les entrainant tous les deux sous l'eau. Lorsque Morgne émergea elle attrapa son petit ami par le bras et utilisa ce qu'elle avait appris au judo pour le faire passer -avec difficulté- par dessus son épaule.

\- Oublies, dit James en riant. Tu viens?!

\- Euh ... comment te dire, je suis en jupe et en t-shirt blanc ... J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être mouillée. Et quelque chose me dit que si l'un d'eux me voit, je ...

\- Jamesie ! Kat ! S'exclama Sirius en remontant à la surface.

\- Et merde ... Je cours maintenant, tu crois ?

\- Si tu y arrives! S'exclama James avant de la hisser sur son dos et se précipiter vers l'eau sous les cris outrés de la jeune femme.

\- KAAAATTTTT, fit Morgane en sautillant et éclaboussant Sirius.

Kathleen se débâtit mais rien n'y fit, elle finit par voir l'eau et se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça tombe sur elle. Le rire diabolique de son ami fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que James ne la lâche. Et ce fut également la première chose qu'elle entendit en ressortant la tête de l'eau.

\- Toi, t'es mort ! Cria-t-elle en se préparant à se jeter sur lui.

\- Mais on est amis ! Rappela James en reculant

\- Il y a plus d'amis qui tiennent après ta traitrise, vil chevelu !

Morgane s'était discrètement glissée derrière James, prête à venir en aide à son amie.

\- Maintenant ! S'exclama celle-ci en la voyant.

Elles se jetèrent toutes les deux sur le Gryffondor sous les rires de leurs amis.

\- Sus au binoclard ! Hurla Morgane en grimpant sur son dos comme un singe, pour le déséquilibrer.

Kathleen le poussa de toutes ses forces et il tomba dans l'eau, Morgane avec lui mais comme elle était déjà trempée, ce n'était plus un problème.

\- Vous allez me le payer! Cria-t-il en sortant de l'eau.

\- Ah oui? Mais... Tu ne voudrais pas voir Lily... trempée? Demanda Morgane en affichant un regard pervers.

James lança un regard à Lily qui était appuyée contre un arbre, après avoir fui Peter et Remus, toujours au bord de l'eau. Ses joues se tintèrent doucement en rouge.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-il, gêné.

\- Mais bien SUUIIIIIRRRRRR ! Hurla Morgane. Il y a un truc qui m'a touché la jambe !

\- C'est pas moi ! S'exclama Sirius, deux mètres plus loin, en levant les mains au ciel pour prouver son innocence.

\- Je pense pas qu'il soit aussi bien bâti, ricana Kat.

Morgane se tourna vers elle, la mine faussement choquée :

\- Une blague du cul?! N'as-tu donc aucune descence?

\- Oh, venant de toi c'est assez gros...

\- Pas fAAUUUUUUUUUUX. Hurla Morgane avant de s'élever à toute vitesse dans les airs, la tête en bas.

\- JAMES ! Espèce de petite bite ! Fais-moi descendre ! Et vous autres, détournez les yeux ! Cria-t-elle en essayant de plaquer sa jupe sur ses jambes pour éviter de dévoiler ses sous-vêtements.

Kathleen tenta, quand à elle, de se faire oublier en regagnant la terre ferme, mais elle croisa les yeux de Peter et Remus.

\- Ohoh, souffla-t-elle en voyant les deux garçons se lever.

\- Morgane, lâche ta jupe enfin! Je voudrais voir ça! Cria Sirius.

\- NON MAIS TES CON OU QUOI? ESPECE DE GROS PERVERS ! EN PLUS TON PANTALON EST TOUT MOULANT SI T'APPRECIES LA VUE CA VA SE VOIR TOUT DE SUITE ! ET TU VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE VOIT LES SOUS VETEMENTS DE TA COPINE ?

\- Je vais aider Morgane, ne vous occupez pas de moi! S'exclama Kat en essayant de s'éloigner des deux garçons.

\- On va quelque part ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna et vit Sirius qui apparemment ne s'interessait plus à la culotte de sa copine.

\- Euh ... Lily me fait signe, je voulais simplement voir ce qu'elle me voulait ... Dit-elle en reculant doucement.

En voyant le sourire carnassier de Sirius, elle blanchit.

\- Derrière toi ! Cria Morgane, bien placée dans le ciel pour tout voir.

Cependant Kathleen n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, deux mains se posèrent sur son dos et la poussèrent, Sirius fit un pas sur le côté et elle tomba dans l'eau, les fesses en l'air.

\- Je t'avais prévenu! Fit Morgane toujours en train de gigoter dans les airs. Hey ! Trou du cul! Tu veux pas aider ta copine pour voir?!

\- Bon ... Fit mine de soupirer Sirius avant de se jeter sur James, qui déstabilisé lâcha Morgane qui fit un beau plongeon.

\- QUI !? Qui a osé m'attaquer dans le dos ! Gronda Kathleen en émergeant en fixant Remus et Peter, et Lily qui avait laissé tomber ses révisions pour s'approcher du bord de l'eau.

\- Sirius ! Tu peux pas réfléchir avant d'agir ! Cria Morgane. Tu pouvais pas juste le désarmer, abruti !

\- Mais enfin je-

Morgane le poussa avec son pied, l'envoyant dans l'eau. Kathleen était toujours en train de regarder Remus et Peter.

\- C'est Peter. Fit Remus.

\- Mais enfin non! Balbutia Peter. Je te jure Kat c'est pas moi!

Kathleen les regarda l'un l'autre, puis aperçu Lily derrière eux, qui pointait Remus du doigt. Elle eut un sourire carnassier qui fit reculer les deux garçons, ne sachant pas à qui elle allait s'en prendre. Derrière elle, Morgane se débattait encore avec James et Sirius, parfois vainqueur, souvent vaincue par les garçons.

\- Kat! Sauuuve moi! Hurla Morgane qui avait sa tête coincée en dessous du bras de Sirius alors que James lui lançait plein d'eau dans la figure.

\- Je peux pas, je me venge d'abord! Lui répondit-elle sans lâcher Remus et Peter du regard.

\- Kat, vraiment c'est pas moi, tenta Peter qui semblait avoir un peu peur.

\- Oh mais je sais ! Sourit-elle avant de se jeter sur Remus, le faisant basculer sous l'eau grâce à l'élan, son poids et la surprise.

Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, elle vit que Peter s'était réfugié près de Lily, par crainte sûrement de subir la même chose, même s'il n'avait rien fait. Morgane tentait toujours de se débattre, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Kathleen fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas le quatrième maraudeur remonter.

\- Remus ? Appela-t-elle, à la fois inquiète et suspicieuse.

Morgane et elle avaient tendance à sous-estimer le maraudeur, le prenant pour le gentil et le saint de la bande. Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un poser ses mains sur ses épaules, derrière elle, et bascula en arrière, dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle ressortit son visage du lac, elle vit le visage de Remus au dessus d'elle, hilare.

\- Tu croyais que tu pouvais juste me faire tomber et que je me laisse faire?

\- Euh je... Fit-elle, hésitante.

Remus rit et Kat se surpris à l'observer: ses cheveux avaient foncés avec l'eau et il y avait des gouttes qui coulaient lentement le long de son visage. Ses yeux verts avaient une vitalité et une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant qu'elles ne "découvrent" son secret. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée de l'observer ainsi, et vit Morgane qui la regardait, une sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Bien décidée à cacher sa gêne et à effacer l'air narquois de son amie, elle se jeta sur elle, sous l'air indigné de James qui s'exclama que c'était son souffre-douleur à lui.

\- Traitresse ! Eut le temps de crier Morgane avant de couler à nouveau.

Elle faisait difficilement le poids, étant la plus légère et petite du groupe. Lorsque la blonde émergea, furibonde, elle cria :

\- Comment osez-vous tous vous liguer contre moi!? On ne s'attaque pas aux princesse!

\- Princesse? Répeta James, une moue dubitative collée sur le visage.

\- Princesse Fiona peut-être, ricana Kat. L'ogresse!

\- Tu traites qui d'ogresse?! Hurla Morgane.

\- Toi pourquoi ? Tu préfères troll ?

\- TU VAS MOURIR !

\- On y croit tous, commenta platement James en échangeant un regard blasé par l'habitude à Sirius.

\- 2 gallions sur Morgane, pour le principe.

\- 5 sur Kat, renchérit James.

\- Tu vas perdre ton argent la binocle! Cria Morgane en s'approchant de Kat, tournant comme un loup autour de sa proie.

\- J'en doutes, ricana James.

\- Pareil ! Se moqua Kat en restant immobile.

Sirius étouffa un rire qui lui valut un regard de la part de sa petite amie et qui signifiait très clairement "t'es le prochain". Elles commencèrent à se débattre, s'esquiver, se jeter l'une sur l'autre et alors que Morgane, après avoir eu l'idée de faire poids mort sur le dos Kat, venait enfin de mettre la tête de son amie sous l'eau, celle-ci se sentit partir à nouveau dans ses visions.

-** Grotte ...** disait la voix de Morgane. **Regulus ... Aide ...**

\- **Non,** s'entendit-elle crier. **On ... intervenir ! Tu ...**

\- Kat ! Cria la voix de Morgane. Kat ! Remonte, c'est pas drôle !

Elle sentit une main l'attraper par le bras et la tirer vers la surface alors qu'elle commençait à voir clairement le visage plus âgé de Morgane, des cernes sous les yeux, le visage dur.

\- Kat! L'entendit-t-elle crier, alors que la Morgane qu'elle voyait ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

**\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis**, lui dit finalement tristement la Morgane de sa vision. **Je ...**

Elle allait continuer quand Kathleen émergea de l'eau et prit une grande bouffée d'air, déboussolée. Elle se mit à tousser l'eau qu'elle avait inconsciemment avalé, alors que Morgane débitait un flot de parole, paniquée.

\- Du calme, du calme, tenta Sirius en essayant de faire en sorte que sa petite amie laisse un peu d'air à Kat.

\- Ca va? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? T'as eu une crampe?! Continua Morgane.

\- Ca va, ça va, répondit Kat en passant une main sur son visage, perdue.

\- Ca va ? Répéta Morgane. Tu plaisantes ?

\- J'ai bu la tasse, c'est tout, Morgane, pas de quoi monter sur un dragon ! Soupira Kathleen en sortant de l'eau. Je vais sécher un peu au soleil, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Morgane était perplexe. Elle savait bien que Kathleen avait des crises de panique sous l'eau, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait insisté pour sortir si vite de la grotte à leur arrivée. Elle avait toujours peur de manquer d'air depuis qu'elle avait eu un accident dans une piscine. Mais là c'était différent ...

\- Fais pas cette tête, souffla Sirius en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras. Tout va bien, non ?

\- Ouais... Répondit Morgane, tout en gardant son regard sur Kat qui s'était installée au soleil, entre Remus et Peter, qui semblaient tous deux très inquiets.

\- Tu sais, ça arrive ce genre de choses, la rassura Sirius. A n'importe qui.

\- Heureusement que je ne suis pas n'importe qui dans ce cas! S'exclama Morgane en faisait voler ses cheveux trempés, fouettant le visage de Sirius.

\- Et bah c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffes, toi! Fit-il.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va bien ensemble, j'imagine! Deux êtres aussi parfaits!

\- Je ne peux que te donner raison, dit-il en riant, très joli, d'ailleurs, ce soutien-gorge !

Morgane baissa les yeux et s'empourpra en se rendant compte que sa chemise formait une seconde peau plus qu'autre chose. Les filles sur la berge semblaient faire le même constat, bien que Lily fut plus épargné, au grand malheur de James. La jeune femme recouvra sa poitrine avec ses mains et sortit de l'eau en criant, hurlant au voyeurisme avant d'enfiler le pull sans manche de leur uniforme qu'elle avait retiré avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

\- Ca va? Redemanda-t-elle à Kat en s'accroupissant en face d'elle.

\- Oui oui, c'était rien, je vais beaucoup mieux déjà, répondit Kat en souriant.

Elle put cependant voir l'ombre d'un doute passer dans les yeux de Morgane. Elle ne se doutait quand même pas de quelque chose...

\- Tu sais bien que je suis pas à l'aise sous l'eau ... Ajouta la brune

Sous l'eau d'accord, mais c'est pas la première fois qu'elle agit étrangement, pensa Morgane

\- On a bien réviser ! Lança Peter en riant, suivit par les garçons alors que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aime bien réviser comme ça moi! Fit Sirius en s'étirant un peu, Morgane matant son torse moulé par sa chemise trempée au passage.

\- Tu regardes quoi là? Demanda Kat à voix basse, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Rien, répondit son amie en se levant avant d'aller attraper la main de Sirius et de l'entraîner vers le chateau.

\- Truc cochon en perspective, ricana James. Tu veux qu'on révise tous les deux, nous aussi, Lily-chérie ?

\- James ! S'outra Lily en virant au rouge écrevisse.

\- Bah quoi ? Si même Morgane ...Aieuh ! Cria-t-il en recevant un coup de livre de sa petite amie.

\- Je pense pas que Morgane et Sirius vont faire quoique ce soit de bien méchant! Déclara Peter

\- Je parirais pas là dessus... Fit Kat

\- Hein?!

\- Non rien, ricana James en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un sourire amusé.

* * *

\- Et bien, tu m'amènes où comme ça ? Rit Sirius, encore étonné de l'initiative de sa petite amie.

Morgane lui tenait toujours la main et le conduisait vers le château.

\- Tu sais que James va se faire un plaisir de colporter la dessus ?

\- Et moi je vais me faire un plaisir de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité face à Lily, ricana-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pour ce qu'il lui reste de crédibilité... Donc on va où? Je suis curieux moi...

\- On a toujours pas fait de blague en duo! Il faut qu'on fasse une, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année!

\- Oh. Fit Sirius, un peu déçu.

\- Non mais tu t'imaginais quoi ?! Rougit Morgane.

\- Une folle après-midi d'amour, tous les deux dans le dortoir ... Répondit sincèrement en riant Sirius.

\- Et bien non ! Je tiens à laisser une marque de mon passage, moi ! Mais si tu ne veux pas m'aider ...

\- Non, bien sur que je veux t'aider. Mais on peut peut-être faire les deux non?

\- Je sais pas comment on va bien pouvoir faire pour envisager un plan pendant qu'on est tous les deux à poils, lui lança Morgane en reprenant sa route.

\- Et si on trouve une idée vite?

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que c'est envisageable, répondit Morgane, dos à lui.

* * *

\- Bonne fin de journée ? Demanda James à son meilleur ami en s'installant à la table de la grande salle.

Sirius releva la tête et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Pleines d'idées.

\- Et Morgane est où ?

\- Elle concrétise ses idées.

\- Mais encore ? Tu veux pas être plus clair ? Râla le gryffondor alors que leurs amis arrivaient.

\- Tu verras bien Jamesie, lui répondit Sirius en ricanant.

\- J'ai pas croisé Morgane dans la salle commune, fit Remus en venant s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Peter.

\- Tu l'as enfin tuée Sirius?! T'aurais du me dire, je t'aurais aidé à cacher le corps! S'exclama James.

\- T'es con, ricana Sirius.

\- Oh, voilà Lily ! S'exclama James en voyant sa petite-amie entrer en même temps que Kathleen.

Elles semblaient rire toutes les deux mais quand elles croisèrent Severus Rogue, elles firent une grimace commune, aussi blessée l'une que l'autre pour l'attitude de celui qui n'était plus leur ami.

\- Ce type est vraiment un ... J'ai même pas de mot pour lui ! Cracha James en fusillant le serpentard des yeux.

\- Vous riez de quoi ? Demanda Peter aux filles lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur niveau.

\- Oh ! On a juste croisé Morgane ... Répondit Kathleen avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et ? Demanda James. Je pensais qu'elle était morte, dommage...

\- James, tu es horrible! S'indigna Lily en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Vous avez bossé sur des idées pour une farce, hein ? Demanda Kat en fixant Sirius.

\- Moui.

\- Mais pas que, souffla Lily à l'oreille de Kat en souriant, qui confirma d'un clin d'œil.

Elle ne dirait rien de ce que lui avait confié Morgane, même sous la torture. James remarqua néanmoins leur messe-basse.

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi, vous préparez une blague ?

\- Laisse tomber, James ... Soupira Kat, blasée.

\- Mais j'aime pas être mis de côté! Bouda James.

\- T'as pas besoin de tout savoir, fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais elle arrive quand? Demanda Remus.

\- Alors là, on verra bien combien de temps elle met pour traverser le chateau, elle est pas bien rapide, répondit Kat.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Peter.

Lily les regarda, consternée, alors que Sirius rougissait, se retenant de rire.

\- Ah, bah elle arrive, rit Kathleen en voyant son amie entrer dans la grande salle.

\- Mais... Commença James en observant Morgane qui venait vers eux. Elle est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude ou c'est juste moi?

\- C'est juste toi James, fit Lily.

\- Euh non, c'est pas que James, lança Peter.

\- Mais si ! Insista Kat en étouffant un rire.

\- Mais non, je t'assure, regarde là enfin !

Morgane s'installa à table, aussi dignement que possible, malgré sa drôle de démarche.

\- Pas de commentaire, souffla-t-elle à Kathleen alors que Sirius éclatait soudainement de rire.

\- Tu me passes le poulet James s'il te plait? Demanda Morgane en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Tiens... Fit-il, en lui tendant le plat, la fixant bizarrement.

Elle lui adressa une moue dégoutée en regardant son visage puis se tourna vers Kat:

_\- T'as pas osé ouvrir ta bouche?_ Demanda-t-elle en français.

_\- Nan mais tu me prends pour qui ? _S'outra Kathleen. _J'y peux quoi, moi, si tu marches en canard ?!_

Morgane piqua un fard.

_\- Mais il a comprit ? _

_\- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais, j'suis pas dans sa tête !_ Répondit Kat, vexée du manque de confiance de son amie.

_\- A mon avis il est trop con pour avoir comprit quoique ce soit. C'est un boulet fini._

_\- Ca c'est clair._

\- Arrêtez de parler en français vous deux! S'indigna James. Si vous avez envie d'avoir une conversation privée, allez plus loin, c'est frustrant de rien comprendre, j'ai l'impression que vous parlez sur moi!

\- Mais c'est le cas, répondit Kat en ricanant.

Lily éclata de rire alors que James prenait une mine outrée.

\- Au moins, elle est franche, fit remarquer Peter. Même si je compatis, c'est vrai que c'est frustrant de vous entendre parler dans une autre langue !

Les autres confirmèrent.

\- C'est parce qu'on est des agents secrets en mission, faut pas qu'on nous comprenne, plaisanta Morgane pour éloigner la conversation de son étrange démarche.

\- Vu comment t'es discrète, je vois mal comment tu pourrais être un agent secret, commenta Sirius.

\- C'est justement pour cacher le fait que je suis quelqu'un de très discret et de très... sky kids quoi.

\- Je comprends jamais rien de ce qu'elle raconte, ça me fatigue, se plaignit James.

\- Morgane est plus douée que ce que vous pouvez penser! Assura Kat en repensant à la fois ou elle s'était débrouillée pour voler la carte des Maraudeurs. Elle a une tactique personnelle, comme une espèce d'attaque spéciale.

\- Si tu parles de son sort péteur... Commença Peter.

\- Oh mais lâchez-moi avec cette erreur de jeunesse !

\- Tu l'as encore utilisé la semaine dernière, Morgane, rappela Remus avec un sourire narquois.

\- Parce que je suis encore jeune ! Et belle, et merveilleuse ! Et je comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas bâti un monument à ma gloire !

\- Il serait tellement petit qu'on le confondrait avec une figurine, lança Sirius.

\- Je ferais attention à ce que je dis, si j'étais toi, répondit Morgane en plissant les yeux, le pointant non pas avec son doigt mais avec une cuisse de poulet.

Kat et Lily ricanèrent, sachant bien ce que leur amie sous entendait.

\- Non mais sans blague, on dirait que Peter, Remus et moi avons raté un épisode!

\- T'es pénible, James, soupira Kathleen. Est-ce que Peter et Remus se plaignent de ne pas comprendre, eux ?

\- Bah ... Commença Peter.

\- Non, donc fais comme eux ! Continua Morgane sans laisser le temps aux deux maraudeurs de protester.

\- Lily, toi qui m'aime tant, tu peux me...

\- Non, trancha Lily sans même le regarder.

\- Siriuuuuus, toi qui m'aime tant, fais plaisir à ton Jamsie préféré! Supplia James en mettant de la nourriture dans l'assiette de son ami.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais une fourchette se planta à un centimètre de son pouce. Bon.

\- Désolé, mon pauvre Cornedrue, je suis réduit au silence ...

_\- Finalement, ce n'est vraiment pas dur de faire faire ce qu'on veut à un homme,_ lança Kat en français à Morgane, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ils sont faibles que veux-tu?!

\- Non mais ça suffit là! S'indigna James, en mode commère. Sirius! Depuis quand est-ce que cette teigne te tient par les boules comme ça!?

Morgane s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille en entendant les paroles de James, elle leva les yeux vers Sirius qui semblait hésiter entre protéger James, ou juste faire comme si de rien était.

\- Oh, fit Remus à voix basse.

Kat se tourna vers lui, apparemment il avait réussit à mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Presque tout de suite après, elle vit les yeux de Peter faire des aller-retour entre Sirius et Morgane, puis une lueur de malice s'installa dans son regard. Il n'y avait bien que James pour ne pas comprendre ...

\- Tiens, sourit Lily en tendant un verre d'eau, alors que Morgane toussait pour évacuer le jus de citrouille.

\- Lâches-nous, James, ou c'est toi qui goûtera de mon sort fétiche ! Menaca Morgane qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Ok, ok, de toute façon Sirius me le dira une fois qu'on sera seuls! Hein Sirius?! Fit James comme un gamin.

\- Euh... Commença Sirius sous le regard de Morgane qui semblait couper la saucisse qu'elle avait dans son assiette avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Ouais ouais. Fit-il, en lançant un regard vers sa petite amie du genre "c'est pour qu'il me lâche".

\- Tiens ? Tu as abandonné le poulet ? Ricana Kathleen.

* * *

Alors, cette chaleur humaine ? Etes-vous comme James ou avez-vous compris tout de suite ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Severus ?

De la bataille d'eau ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, finale de Quidditch et examens !

N'oubliez pas de nous donner vos avis !

A bientôt !


	32. Celle qui vomissait des limaces

Salut tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Merci à AddictDoctorWho, lizzia0901, Tyty, Khatanou, lily et James, MillyBlueBird, Stilandra Black, Lolita, EmmaUneLectrice, Guest, zuutt, moaaw, Neiflheim, guest &amp; TheFanne

Tyty: Merci pour ta review!

lily et James: Ravie que ça te plaise! :D

Lolita: Euh, je t'avoue que je sais pas trop quoi te dire. On a pas du tout détaillé ce qu'il s'était passé entre Morgane et Sirius donc on a pas vraiment besoin de parler de capotes et tout le tralala. Ca reste vague et ça le restera assez, si tu te poses des questions, oui ils se protègent. Elle connait très bien les risques et on va pas consacrer un chapitre pour expliquer à nos lecteurs ce qu'ils font et si ils font attention, c'est pas intéressant et ça ne fera pas avancer l'histoire. Mis à part ça, t'as bien trouvé le point faible du couple, en plein dans le mille ;). Merci pour ta review!

Guest: "Démarche de cow-boy"?! XD Ta review m'a fait rire héhé! Merci, à bientôt!

Guest: Oh, une fan de Rogue? ^^ En même temps Kat a jamais vécu ça, elle est pas James du coup elle comprend pas pourquoi il lui en veut alors qu'elle ne lui a jamais rien fait de méchant et qu'elle lui a toujours offert son amitié. Elle a été gentille avec lui tout le temps où ils se sont connu alors que d'un seul coup il coupe les ponds comme ça, ça peut faire mal. Je peux pas vraiment commenter ce que tu dis parce que j'ai peur de spoiler la suite XD (J'suis un peu une gaffeuse ambulante). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir! :D

TheFanne: Merci beaucoup :D

Rukie s'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde la semaine dernière ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il est un peu long (mais vous allez pas vous en plaindre hein? ;D)

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII:**

**Celle qui vomissait des limaces**

Kathleen s'arrêta devant une armure particulièrement brillante pour voir son reflet. Bien, son maquillage n'avait pas bougé, constata-t-elle en regardant ses joues ornées de vert et d'argent. Bon, ça n'était rien comparé aux mèches rouges flamboyantes que Morgane avait fait dans ses cheveux, mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Kat ! Magnes ton cul, tu voudrais pas manquer la défaite écrasante de ta maison, hein ! Nargua la petite blonde au bout du couloir, pressée de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch.

\- Tu rigoleras moins quand tu devras consoler Sirius après qu'il ai lamentablement perdu! S'exclama son amie en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- Le consoler? Nan! On fera la fête toute la nuit! On a le meilleur attrapeur de l'école! S'excita Morgane en sautillant. Et le meilleur batteur aussi, ça va de soi!

\- Regulus est un très bon attrapeur! Contra Kathleen.

\- Ce trouffion n'a pas un dixième du talent de son frère et de James !

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien !

\- Bon, les filles, dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard, soupira Lily. Heureusement que Peter et Remus sont parti tôt nous chercher des bonnes places !

\- Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose ces deux là. Murmura Morgane en ricanant.

\- T'es méchante. Lui souffla Kat sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

Les trois filles se pressèrent pour se rendre jusqu'au terrain de quidditch duquel provenait déjà un brouhaha assez impressionnant. Il s'agissait après tout du dernier match de l'année, dernier match qui opposait les maisons qui montraient le plus d'hostilités l'une envers l'autre. Morgane avait plusieurs fois dit qu'elle espérait qu'il y aurait beaucoup de violence, elle voulait essayer de soigner elle même les blessures de Sirius depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se tourner vers la médecine magique à sa sortie de Poudlard.

Bon, elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de blessures au visage, ça serait dommage de gâcher un beau gosse pareil. Ils se faisaient rares, après tout !

Kathleen regarda Morgane ricaner toute seule alors qu'elles montaient les marches des gradins.

\- A quelle cochonnerie tu es encore en train de penser ?

\- Maieuhh ! J'ai pas toujours l'esprit mal placé ! S'outra la blonde alors que Lily riait.

\- Ah bon? Qui l'eu cru!? Se moqua Kat.

\- C'est ça moque toi! Sirius va te faire ravaler tout ça à coup de battes dans la gueule de Greengrass et Avery!

\- C'est ici qu'on se sépare! S'exclama Lily en coupant Kathleen qui allait répondre à son amie. Les gradins des Serpentards sont là. Fit-elle en pointant des escaliers de l'index.

\- On se revoit quand mon équipe aura gagné ! S'exclama la brune.

\- Quand tu auras un dragon comme animal de compagnie, en gros ! Ricana Morgane.

A peine furent-elles installées qu'une voix s'éleva dans le stade, annonçant l'entrée des joueurs.

\- Et l'attrapeur, Regulus Black ! Finit le commentateur après avoir annoncé le nom des membres de l'équipe.

\- OUAIIIISSS ! Vas-y Reg ! Tu vas les défoncer ! Cria Kathleen

L'élève à côté d'elle lui jeta un regard étrange et s'écarta un peu d'elle.

\- Bah quoi? J'encourage juste mon équipe, c'est ce que tout le monde fait non?!

\- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor! Qui part pour l'instant favorite, ce qui est normal puisque les meilleurs joueurs y sont rassemblés! Continua la voix.  
\- Jordan! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall que l'on entendait dans le micro. Vous devez être impartial!

\- Pardon Professeur! Fit le jeune homme avant d'énoncer les noms des joueurs de l'équipe rouge et or.

\- WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SIRIIIIIUUUUUSSSSSSSS!

Kat lâcha un soupire, même dans le gradin d'en face Morgane arrivait à se faire entendre, c'était inhumain d'avoir une voix pareille.

\- Tu vois, tout le monde le fait, dit-elle à la jeune femme à côté d'elle qui s'était décalée un peu plus tôt.

\- Cette folle n'est pas un exemple, répondit la serpentarde.

Alors que tous les joueurs étaient sur le terrain, Madame Bibine lâcha le vif d'or et les cognards, puis quand les élèves se furent envolés, elle prit le souaffle et le lança en l'air en criant :

\- Que la partie commence !

Tout alla alors très vite, Rabastan qui était poursuiveur mena une attaque assez brutale alors que James cherchait le vif d'or des yeux et que Sirius visait avec un plaisir évident son petit frère.

\- OUAIS ! Dégomme tout, mon poulet ! Cria Morgane dans les tribunes.

Kathleen, outrée, vit Rabastan faire signe au batteur de son équipe de viser la blonde et Lily.

Heureusement Sirius sembla s'en rendre également compte et dévia un cognard vers Avery, le batteur, le déstabilisant et lui faisant oublier les supporteurs de l'équipe adverse.

\- Et c'est encore 10 points pour Gryffondor grâce à Hudson! Quelle bombe cette fille! Fit celui qui était apparemment le père de Lee Jordan. OH! Il semblerait que Regulus Black ait aperçût quelque chose! Ou est-ce une feinte?!

Kathleen se leva pour mieux voir, comme la plus part de ses camarades:

\- Allez Regulus! Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces, dans le brouhaha environnant.

Le jeune serpentard plongeait vers le sol à une vitesse ahurissante, si bien que James se demanda s'il n'avait pas réellement vu le vif d'or.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, cet abruti ! Jura Kathleen en se penchant le plus possible au bord du gradin. Relèves ! Cria t-elle. Bordel, REMONTES !

Morgane sentit son souffle se couper en voyant que James et Regulus allaient toujours plus vite vers le sol. Elle prit la main de Lily et l'écrasa de toutes ses forces.

Bizarrement ce qui l'angoissait le plus pour le moment n'était pas le résultat final du match mais plutôt le fait que les deux jeunes hommes se précipitaient vers le sol à une vitesse hallucinante et que si Regulus ne relevait pas rapidement son manche, il allait s'écraser comme une crêpe sur le sol.

\- Ils vont s'écraser. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Probablement. Souffla Lily en serrant à son tour sa main. Je vois même pas le vif d'or moi!

\- Tu crois que c'est une feinte de Regulus? Quel abrutit fini celui-là!

\- Regulus Black, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtes tes conneries ! Souffla Kat la tête penchée vers le bas avant de sentir qu'on la tirait en arrière.

Elle regarda la jeune serpentarde, étonnée.

\- Tu veux tomber et te briser la nuque ? Ca fera pas gagner Serpentard !

\- Euh ...

\- ILS REMONTENT ! Hurla Jordan. Le vif d'or remonte dans le ciel, les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude, pendant que Serpentard mène grâce à Lestrange !

Tout le stade avait les yeux rivés sur les deux attrapeurs et des cris d'encouragements retentissaient de plus en plus fort.

\- Allez James! S'écria Lily.

\- Putain la binocle! Bouge ton gros cul là! L'accompagna Morgane en secouant ses cheveux parsemés de mèches rouges.

\- Potter prend un peu d'avance! S'exclama le commentateur qui semblait aussi excité que les spectateurs.

\- Vas-y, Reg ! Gagnes du temps pour laisser Rabastan marquer des points ! Souffla Kat en voyant Regulus cogner contre l'épaule de James.

\- Un cognard se dirige droit vers eux, mais que font les batteurs ! Cria Jordan en voyant que Sirius n'avait pas vu le danger imminent pour son meilleur ami.

Heureusement, James s'en rendit compte et parvint à l'éviter de justesse.

\- Sirius! Fais ton boulot par Merlin! S'indigna Morgane en hurlant de toute ses forces, attirant l'attention de son petit ami qui leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Je fais de mon mieux! S'indigna-t-il avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

Ce contretemps avait permis à Regulus de se rapprocher du vif d'or, mais Harry avait le talent de son père et les filles purent le constater, quand le vif d'or descendit brusquement et que James se renversa sur son balai, ne tenant que par sa jambe.

\- Il ... Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

James remonta en flèche vers le ciel alors que le terrain se remplissait de hurlements de joie venant des supporteurs de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il se posa une marée humaine se précipita vers lui, il se prit des coups dans le dos de la part d'un bon nombre de personnes et ont le pris dans ses bras, Lily l'attrapa même par la nuque pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser rapidement. Il fut ensuite soulevé du sol et hisser en l'air comme le reste de son équipe.

\- WE ARE THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDDDDD ! Chanta Morgane avant de croiser Kathleen qui descendait des gradins. On vous a défoncééésss !

\- Va donc montrer ta joie ailleurs ! Soupira la serpentard en souriant.

\- Hou, la mauvaise perdante ! Rit Morgane avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius.

* * *

Poudlard entrait finalement dans la période d'examens, dernière étape de leur scolarité. Et bien que le stress les rendait tous plus ou moins hystériques, pénibles ou agaçants (parfois tout cumulé), les septièmes années plongeaient dans une étrange nostalgie, peu pressés de quitter l'école de sorcellerie.

\- J'ai complètement foiré la pratique de botanique. Fit Morgane , les yeux exorbités, de la terre sur le visage et la main dans un bandage. Si seulement cette espèce de saloperie de mandragore ne m'avait pas presque arraché la moitié de la main!

\- T'as juste une phalange qui a craqué, c'pas grave, avec la potion de Pomfresh d'ici une heure il y aura plus rien! Fit James.

\- J'espère que ça va pas m'handicaper pour la pratique de DCFM ! S'exclama Morgane.

\- Pour ce que ça change vu ton niveau ... Ricana James

\- Tu veux que je m'entraînes sur toi, tête de nœud ! S'outra la blonde.

\- Ouuuh j'ai peur! Fit James en affichant une mine faussement effrayée.

Il avait fini par apprendre la veille ce que tout le monde lui cachait et avait été assez vexé que personne ne le lui dise, surtout Sirius que ça concernait directement et qui était sensé être son meilleur ami. Il avait boudé toute la journée, mangé tout seul, puis avait fini par revenir vers eux, soit disant ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans lui.

\- Kathleen a l'air au bord de la crise de nerf, constata Sirius en regardant vers la table des serpentards, où Kathleen était assise, entourée d'une tonne de parchemins et de livres ouverts.

\- Ouais, c'est la défense qui la stresse, expliqua Morgane à son petit-ami. Ils ont dit que l'épreuve devait nous préparer au monde extérieur, donc elle panique un peu ...

\- Je suis surprise que tu sois pas dans le même état Morgane. Fit remarquer Lily qui était elle aussi plongée dans son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- T'aurais vu dans quel état elle était hier. Commença Sirius, qui grimaça. Elle est devenue super violente et elle a cassé une chaise dans la salle commune, mais la potion de Pomfresh l'a calmée un peu on dirait.

Morgane lui lança un regard en biais, pas vraiment satisfaite par sa réponse.

\- Enfin bon, Regulus l'a aidé, il y a pas de raisons qu'elle ne réussies pas, de ce que j'ai compris il est très doué.

\- Evites de parler du morveux, tu veux bien ? Grogna Sirius. Ca va aller, Rem' ? S'inquiéta-t-il en lançant un regard à leur ami.

La pleine lune venait tout juste de passer. Les maraudeurs étaient tous épuisés, mais le loup-garou plus encore.

\- Pour la 37ème fois, oui, ça va. Et arrête de remplir mon assiette, s'il te plaît, Lily !

\- Mais il faut que tu manges ! S'offusqua la rousse qui avait posé son livre pour servir son ami.

\- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas besoin de faire des réserves pour l'hiver prochain! Lui répondit Remus, blasé.

Morgane lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers Kat pour l'observer, elle avait l'ai paniqué, et même si Regulus semblait lui parler d'une voix calme et posée, ça n'avait pas l'air de changer quoique ce soit à son état. La blonde continua à la fixer en espérant qu'elle lève les yeux vers elle mais Regulus fut le premier à lever les yeux. Etrangement, il hocha simplement la tête, sans regards dédaigneux. Morgane s'en étonna. Regulus parla à Kathleen, qui releva la tête et fit un sourire à la blonde. Elle mima une corde autour du cou, ce qui fit rire Morgane et Peter qui avait suivi le regard de la Gryffondor.

\- Elle a l'air inquiète. Observa Regulus. Vu comment elle est je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle soit en train de casser des assiettes sur la tête de quelqu'un, de Sirius si possible.

\- Tu commences à bien cerner le personnage. Ricana Kat en tournant la page de son livre.  
Regulus lui lança un regard dégouté .

\- Plutôt mourir ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Oui oui, tu la détestes, elle est idiote, petite et énervante, blablabla ... Récita Kathleen, habituée. Au fait, tu ferais quoi face à un inferi ?

\- Un inferi ? C'est pas au programme, ça ... Réfléchit Regulus en regardant les cours de la jeune fille.

\- Non mais j'ai lu un paragraphe sur ça dans un livre à la bibliothèque, et il y avait pas marqué comment s'en débarrasser. Mentit-elle.

\- Ils n'aiment pas le feu. Répondit simplement Regulus. Mais ce n'est pas forcément la première réaction que tu as face à un inferi, apparemment c'est pas facile à combattre, il vaut mieux être au moins deux. Surtout si il y en a plusieurs. A un contre plusieurs inferi... Même si ils ne lancent pas de sorts ils n'hésitent pas t'attaquer à mains nues.

Kathleen lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Hey, t'inquiète pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y aura pas ça dans votre épreuve. Peut-être des sortilèges d'attaques ou de défense ...

\- Merci Reg. Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi cette année ...

\- Si tu me fais un discours niais et dégoulinant de guimauve, je te préviens, je m'en vais tout de suite !

\- Mais j'ai passé la soirée dessus! Fit Kat en faisant mine de bouder.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel mais elle le vit esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu vas t'ennuyer l'année prochaine sans nous!

\- Ca va être beaucoup plus calme, ça ne peut que faire du bien.

\- Sympatoche.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Pas grave, je vais le faire. Ton caractère de cochon snobinard va me manquer, Regulus ...

\- Comment ça mon ca-... commença t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Bon, va-t-en, ton épreuve va commencer !

Kat soupira et se leva:

\- On se voit dans la salle commune? Je te dirais sur quoi je suis tombée!

\- C'est ça. Répondit Regulus, déjà le nez dans son assiette.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit aussi froid et dédaigneux? Elle aperçut la blonde qui se dirigeait vers la porte, apparemment elle commençait à stresser sérieusement.

\- Hey Mo!

\- Ca va aller ! S'écria celle-ci en guise de salutation. On va tout faire péter, tu vas voir !

\- Bonjour, je vais bien et toi ? Lança ironiquement Kat. Elle a quoi, ta main ?

\- Accident de botanique. Il y a presque plus rien ...

\- Salut Kathleen, lança Lily en les rejoignant. Prête ?

\- Je pense que je peux m'en sortir! Répondit-elle en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Ouais ouais, t'es en train de te faire pipi dessus. Se moqua James, qui se prit un coup de la part de Morgane, qui elle n'essayait pas de se contrôler.

\- Et c'est repartit. Soupira Sirius.

\- Me dit pas que tu nous en veux encore de ne pas t'avoir fait part de la vie sexuelle de ton meilleur ami ? Soupira Kathleen face à l'attaque.

\- Dis comme ça, ça fait un peu pervers, non ? Demanda Peter en riant alors que James rougissait.

\- Mais c'est la réalité. Fit Kat. Il est frustré parce que il est pas suffisamment avancer mentalement pour voir les signes.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de moiiiii! Se plaignit James.

\- Il essaye encore de savoir si il doit désinfecter son lit. Avoua Remus en riant.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ont pas fait ça sur ton lit ! Répondit James, vexé.

\- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Soupira Sirius.

\- Pour un couple de dépravés !

\- Tu voudrais bien faire pareil avec Lily, avoue ! C'est juste de la jalousie en fait, ricana Morgane.

\- Nan mais n'importe quoi! S'exclama James, gêné, vérifiant que Lily n'écoutait pas.

\- On est arrivé les enfants. Fit Kat en coupant court à la conversation.

Morgane fit une grimace en regardant la porte encore fermée de la salle de classe dans laquelle ils allaient passer leur examen pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Si je te vomis dessus Sirius, tu voudras encore de moi? Demanda-t-elle, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Euh ... Fit mine d'hésiter le jeune Black.

\- Ca commence, lança Lily en entrant dans la salle d'épreuve.

\- Avancez, avancez, lancèrent des personnes venus du ministère en regroupant tous les septièmes années. Votre épreuve pratique est la suivante : le duel.

Kat entendit Morgane lancer des insultes à tout bas dans sa barbe, du genre "putain de merde, j'en étais sure, je vais démonter la tronche de Lizie, je vais lui faire bouffer des dents à cette pétasse", quand à elle en sentit son coeur s'emballer et ses mains devenir moites, elle était prête, elle avait vu et revus les sorts d'attaques et de défenses, Regulus l'avait aidé, mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle et Morgane partaient tout de même avec un handicap. Elles n'avaient pas 6 ans d'entrainements derrières elles, juste un et même si elles avaient réussit à plus ou moins rattraper la plus part des sorts elle savait que beaucoup de leurs camarades étaient meilleurs qu'elles. Les examinateurs les firent s'aligner face à un récipient, qui contenait les noms des élèves. Ils devaient donc tirer au hasard leurs adversaires.

\- Potter, annonça l'examinateur en prenant le papier, contre Rogue.

\- Yes ! Je vais te le laminer ! Souffla celui-ci à Kathleen.

\- Londubat contre Evans. Lestrange contre Lupin, continua-t-il en donnant tous les résultats.

Les filles appréhendèrent leurs tours.

\- Kerrien contre Bennet.

Kat vit Morgane la regarder, probablement entre train d'espérer très fort qu'elle serait celle qui pourrait lui refaire -encore une fois- le portrait.

\- Kathleen, Kerrien Kathleen.

\- Sa mère la harpie. Grommela Morgane.

Kat jeta un regard vers Lizie qui semblait plutôt satisfaite, elle la prenait de haut? Puisque que c'est comme ça je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau, pensa-t-elle en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

\- Crabe contre Kerrien, lança-t-il à nouveau .

Bientôt tous les élèves eurent leurs adversaires. Ils les firent monter sur six plateformes, avec un examinateur pour chacune d'elles. James et Severus menèrent un combat rude, mais le Gryffondor finit par prendre l'avantage. Lily perdit contre Franck, mais c'était bien battue. Bientôt ce fût le tour de Morgane, qui sourit en voyant la serpentarde que Kathleen avait insulté le jour de la rentrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes la naine? Demanda cette dernière, ce qui plu moyennement à Morgane.

\- T'es un homme ou une femme? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- On ne discute pas! S'écria l'examinateur.

Kat vit que Morgane se retint à grand peine de faire une grimace et se mit en position. La blonde n'était pas vraiment sure de faire le poids contre la serpentarde, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle se demanda si elle utiliserait son sort de prouts ... Pas sûr que ça plaise à l'examinateur.

Le duel commença rapidement, et Morgane esquivait plus qu'elle n'attaquait. Néanmoins elle s'efforça de montrer une grande variété de sorts, consciente que c'était surtout sur ça qu'elle allait être notée.

\- Stupefix ! Lança la serpentarde.

\- Protego !

Son adversaire lançait des sorts à une vitesse impressionnante et ressemblait plus à un boeuf enragé qu'à autre chose, elle tentait tant bien que mal de l'attaquer mais elle réussissait à parer tout ses sorts. Morgane commençait à franchement fatigué.

\- Allez Mo. Souffla Kat.

Morgane reçut un sort de mutisme en pleine face alors qu'elle évitait un expelliarmus. Son adversaire eut un sourire vainqueur et prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle ne pensait certainement pas que Morgane était capable d'utiliser les informulés.

Morgane fit un mouvement rapide de sa baguette et son adversaire se figea avant qu'elle ne se penche en avant ne se mette à vomir des limaces. La blonde afficha un sourire satisfait, voyant que la serpentarde ne pouvait même pas relever la tête, elle commença à parler mais n'ayant pas de voix ce ne fut pas très fructueux. Kat pu cependant lire sur ces lèvres des mots tels que "grosse vache" "dans ton cul" "ravales moi ça" et d'autres horreurs. C'était pas plus mal qu'elle ne puisse pas parler .

L'examinateur décréta le duel finit quand Morgane profita d'une énième limace pour la désarmer.

\- C'est répugnant, souffla Lily à côté de Kathleen en regardant les limaces.

\- C'est efficace, répondit la brune en voyant Morgane descendre avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Finite Incantatem. Fit Sirius en pointant se baguette sur sa petite amie.

\- Ah merci! C'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir parler!

\- Ca nous ferait des vacances pourtant. Ricana James.

\- Tu veux ma baguette dans le fion James? Proposa poliment Morgane.

Kat sursauta lorsque son nom fut prononcé:

\- Bonne chance Kaaaat! Cria Morgane en lui serrant très fort la main.

\- J'aurais préféré ridiculiser ta sœur, souffla Lizie en passant à côté d'elle, mais tu feras l'affaire aussi ...

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire mordre la poussière, espèce de garce, prévint Kathleen en la foudroyant du regard, malgré sa peur.

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau pour un duel. Pourtant, elle sortit sa baguette émettre des ondes de plaisir. Elle se rappela qu'Ollivander avait dit que sa baguette était faite pour l'action. Au risque de prendre feu.

\- Evites de cramer maintenant, supplia mentalement Kathleen.

\- En place. Fit l'examinateur.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent, se lançant des regards noirs. Elle entendit Morgane lui lancer un petit "fais lui bouffer ses poils de torse!" mais elle était trop stressée pour rire. Lizie lança le premier sort, que Kat para avec facilité, elle enchaina directement avec une attaque que la Gryffondor esquiva. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et bien qu'elle soit en désavantage, Kathleen tenait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. S'étonnant elle-même par des réflexes que sa maladresse n'avait jamais révélé. Tout allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne se fasse floue et qu'il ne lui parvienne plus que les lumières des sortilèges des différents combats.

\- Pas maintenant ... Gémit-elle

\- KATHLEEEEENNN ! Hurla la voix de Lily, dans un futur lointain.

Elle sentit une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine et sa vision devint claire. Elle se tenait dans un appartement, plutôt petit, et se sentait un peu sonnée. Elle vit Lily arriver dans son champ de vision et l'attraper par le bras avant de l'entrainer derrière un canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Commença Kat.

\- Ne reste pas à découvert comme ça! Lui cria Lily, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ils vont te tuer sinon!

\- Où est Morgane?

Elle entendit un bruit de verre qui se brise et des cris.

\- Sirius a réussi à partir avec elle ! Baisse-toi ! Cria t-elle avant de lancer un informulé de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Kathleen vit James arriver dans son champ de vision, le côté droit du visage en sang.

\- Il faut partir avant que l'appartement ne soit complément encerclé !

Lily approuva et jeta un protego alors que James lançait un diffindo.

\- Maintenant !

Kat attrapa le bras de Lily, comprenant qu'elle allait transplaner, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de où ils allaient. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une maison.

\- Ils sont où? Demanda James en regardant autour de lui.

\- Vu l'état dans lequel était Morgane je dirais que Sirius a du l'allonger dans un lit.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Morgane? Kat ne comprenait rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là? Elle était sensée être en train de se battre contre Lizie pour son épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle suivit Lily dans les couloirs d'une maison avant d'entendre des gémissements de douleurs.

\- Kathleen, appela Morgane, les yeux entre-ouverts.

* * *

Morgane et les autres avaient fini leurs duels et regardaient celui de Kat, qui se débattait de son mieux quand elle se prit soudain un sort. La Serpentarde s'effondra sur le ring, sous le regard narquois mais étonné de Lizie. Le sort n'était pas censé avoir cet effet-là, mais tant mieux, se dit-elle. Morgane se redressa et grimpa à une vitesse impressionnante sur le ring pour s'accroupir à côté de son amie. Elle prit son pouls et se tourna vers Lizie, enragée:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de conne?!

\- Pas d'insultes! Fit l'examinateur. Ecartez vous, elle va être emmenée à l'infirmerie.

Morgane offrit un doigt d'honneur à Lizie avant de suivre Kat qui était à présent installée sur un brancard . L'examinateur alla en voir un autre, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Regarde, fit Sirius à James. C'est pas Alastor Maugrey, l'auror ?

Alastor n'avait pas encore perdu d'œil, ni sa jambe, mais il était impressionnant et quand il s'approcha du brancard, Morgane déglutit tout comme Lily qui l'accompagnait. Il vit apparemment l'expression de Morgane puisqu'il parla en premier, d'une voix rocailleuse:

\- Je ne vais pas te manger petite.

Morgane lui adressa un regard entre l'indignement et l'admiration.

\- Votre année est pleine de bons combattants.

Morgane manqua de froncer les sourcils, ils les prenaient pour des machines à tuer les méchants ou quoi?

\- Vous accompagnez cette jeune femme à l'infirmerie ? Demanda t-il aux deux Gryffondors qui hochèrent la tête. Bien, dîtes lui lorsqu'elle se réveillera de ne pas s'en aller, j'aimerais lui parler, quand j'aurais fini de noter cette épreuve.

Morgane fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Maugrey futur fol-Œil voulait parler à Kat ? Elle n'était pourtant pas une combattante exceptionnelle, loin de là. Il avait peut-être vu quelque chose... Ou alors il la trouvait grave bonne et voulait se la faire... Morgane eut un haut le coeur, c'était répugnant.

\- Je me demande bien de quoi il peut vouloir lui parler. Souffla Lily.

\- Pareil. Fit Morgane en posant ses yeux sur le visage de Kat, elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. par réflexe la blonde son index dessus et reçu comme une petit décharge.

\- Comme la dernière fois... Murmura-t-elle sans que Lily ne l'entende.

Mais oui ! Exactement comme la dernière fois, lorsque Kat était encore dans le coma. Cette pensée l'horrifia, était-il possible que Lizie l'ait replongé volontairement dans le coma par un sort ? Non, elle semblait étonnée, elle aussi. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie, alors que Morgane était toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Encore vous ? Heureusement que vous n'avez fait que votre dernière année ici, sinon j'aurais fini par vous faire une carte d'abonnement, s'exclama Pompom en les voyant.

\- C'pas drôle. Bougonna Morgane. Kat est K.O! Faut la remettre sur pieds!

\- C'est à ça que je sers. Lui répondit l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel. Faisant flotter le brancard jusqu'il fut posé sur un lit, elle le fit ensuite disparaitre.

\- Voyons voir... Commença-t-elle.

Elle tourna autour de Kathleen quelques instants avant de revenir vers les deux élèves.

\- Alors, s'inquiéta Lily .

\- Alors cette jeune femme est en pleine santé, fit remarquer l'infirmière étonnée. Le stress des épreuves l'aura fait s'évanouir, voilà tout. Ca arrive souvent, à cette période de l'année ...

\- Mais elle s'est pris un sort et ensuite elle est tombée, insista Morgane.

\- Et bien j'imagine que tout ce stress plus le sort l'on mise K.O comme vous dites. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle va revenir à elle même toute seule. Les rassura Pomfresh.

\- Tant mieux alors. Souffla Lily, soulagée.

Morgane ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela bizarre, mais c'était probablement à cause de ce qu'elle avait sentit lorsqu'elle avait touché le front de son amie. Peut-être que si elle réessayait...

\- Maugrey ? S'étonna l'infirmière alors que Morgane tendait la main vers le front de son amie. Que faîtes-vous ici, par Merlin ?

\- Viens voir une de vos patientes !

\- Morgane ! Cria Kathleen en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter la concernée.

\- C'est moooiiiii! Cria Morgane en retour, surprise et heureuse de la voir se réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que?

\- Tu t'es pris un sort dans la tronche. Répondit la blonde en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. _Il y a Maugrey._.. Fit-elle en se penchant vers elle pour que seulement Kat puisse 'entendre.

\- _Quoi ?_ Paniqua Kathleen, _mais ._..

\- Bonjour, Miss ... Alastor Maugrey, Auror, chasseur de mage noir, se présenta l'homme en fixant les deux jeunes filles, comme s'il pouvait lire en elles. J'aurais à vous parler, en privé, si vous le voulez bien.

Lily s'en alla à contre-coeur mais Morgane, buttée, ne bougea pas.

\- Je ne vous incluais pas dans le vous. Fit-il observer en fixant Morgane.

\- Je me suis inclue moi même. Un problème avec ça? Demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux plissés.

Maugrey sembla surpris de voir la jeune femme lui tenir tête puis esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de la fixer. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde mais elle ne flancha pas, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Kat seule avec lui, elle était en positon d'infériorité et venait juste de se réveiller, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle laissait quelque chose échapper.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir qu'elle reste ? Demanda Maugrey à la Serpentarde.

Elle se demanda ce qu'on avait pu lui dire, ce qu'il avait pu voir et surtout de quoi il voulait parler. Elle n'avait pas de secret pour Morgane. Sauf un. Son "don" de voyance, qu'elle aurait volontier appelé fardeau.

\- Elle reste, confirma-t-elle avec un doute.

\- Vous n'avez pas été touché par un sort, affirma l'auror.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, vous regardiez un autre duel ? Fit remarquer Morgane.

Maugrey l'ignora, ce qui eu le don d'énerver la blonde.

\- Vous vous êtes retrouvée dans un état second, qui a été provoqué par quelque chose qui a eu lieu autour de vous pendant ce duel. Est-ce que vous avez rêvé pendant votre... absence?

Kat fronça les sourcils, elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle était dans les vapes, elle savait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose, parce que elle le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était que Muagrey semblait savoir, ou du moins se douter de quelque chose.

\- Non, pas que je m'en souvienne, en tout cas. Ecoutez, je sais pas trop ce qu'on a pu vous dire ou ce que vous avez cru voir, mais vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas pu manger à cause du stress des examens et pendant le duel, j'ai commencé à voir flou avant de m'évanouir, c'est tout ... Il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans.

\- Je ne peux rien prouver, ainsi vais-je vous laisser pour le moment, mais sachez tout de même qu'à la guerre, il faut tirer avantage de tout ce qu'on a.

L'auror partit sur ces mots.

\- Quoi ? On a même pas eu droit au "vigilance constante" ? S'outra Morgane

Kat esquissa un sourire mais ne dit rien. Maugrey devait se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait une proposition pour entrer dans l'ordre du phoenix. Mais c'était mieux que Maugrey soit au courant plutôt que quelqu'un du côté des forces du mal...

\- Peter. Souffla Kathleen.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais il en savait assez pour peut-être deviner ce qui pouvait se passer.

D'autant plus que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à entrer en contact avec le professeur de divination. De tous ses amis, il était celui le plus du secret. Ca ne l'aurait pas dérangée en soit, car elle aimait beaucoup Peter, si elle n'avait pas su qu'à l'avenir il trahirait ses meilleurs amis. Alors que dire d'elle, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un an ?

\- Quoi Peter ? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? S'étonna Morgane. Me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui !

\- Morgane. Soupira Kat.

\- Tu as le droit, je respecterais toujours tes choix, mais je pensais que tu avais meilleur goût. Peter n'est pas moche, mais c'est pas le plus beau non plus, Remus par contre...

\- Morgane. La coupa son amie. Tu te calmes un peu?

\- KAT! Hurla James en entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie .

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! Rouspéta Pompom, blasée malgré tout.

\- Tu es vivante ! Tu vas bien, tu as bonne mine ! Monologua James en tournant autour du lit de son amie.

\- Excuse Kathleen, j'ai eu beau lui dire que tu n'avais rien, ils se sont inquiétés, lança Lily en arrivant avec les autres Maraudeurs.

\- L'épreuve est déjà finie ? Demanda Kathleen. Quand je pense que j'ai perdu face à Lizie, enragea-t-elle en s'en souvenant.

\- Tu t'es quand même bien battue. La rassura Remus.

\- Et puis le fait que t'es perdue connaissance fait un minus pour Lizie. Ricana Sirius.

Le visage de Morgane s'illumina:

\- J'espère qu'elle ira pourrir dans de la bouse de dragon. S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

\- Dis, dis ! S'excita James. Lily a dit que Maugrey voulait te parler ! Il t'a demandé quoi ? D'entrer en formation d'Auror ?!

\- James, j'ai perdu ! Pourquoi voudrait-il de quelqu'un qui s'évanouit durant un combat.

\- Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi-même, sourit Peter. J'ai trouvé que tu avais de super bons réflexes !

\- Et puis tu n'as pas eu besoin d'avoir recourt à un sortilège débile comme moi! La rassura Morgane. Parce que il y a quand même plus classe que de faire vomir des limaces à quelqu'un.

\- Ca va peut-être lui faire perdre du poids. Ricana Sirius.

\- Vous êtes méchants. Fit Remus.

\- Honnêtement elle serait adorable je ne critiquerais pas son physique. Lui dit Morgane, sérieuse. Sauf que c'est une truie.

\- Elle a pas tord Remus. Confirma Kat .

\- Je sais bien, mais on ne devrait pas juger les gens sur leurs physiques.

\- Parce que tu sortirais avec elle, toi, si elle avait la gentillesse de mère Thérésa ? Demanda Morgane avec une grimace.

Remus semblait hésiter.

\- On est pas là pour ça. Finit-il par dire.

\- Je pense que tu peux sortir d'ici non? Je veux dire... C'était notre dernière épreuve! C'est les vacances! Se mit à hurler Morgane.

\- Non mais j'arrive pas à le croire. Vous êtes irrécupérable! S'indigna Pomfresh.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme! Lui répondit Morgane en faisait bouger ses cheveux.

\- Merci Merlin, je n'aurais pas à vous voir l'année prochaine !

\- Hey, c'est méchant ça ! Bouda Morgane.

L'infirmière soupira avant de donner des revigorants à Kathleen, lui conseillant du repos et de prendre le soleil dehors.

\- Vu le bordel que t'as foutu toute l'année ici c'est assez compréhensible. Ricana Kat.

\- Et bah, fou savez quoi? ON SE REVERRA! Cria Morgane avant de sortir en trombe. Qui m'aime me suivre! Cria-t-elle dans le couloir.

-Si j'y vais pas, j'imagine que je vais me faire étriper... Lança Sirius avant de sortir les mains dans les poches.

\- Viens Kathleen, Pompom a raison, allons dans le parc, il y a du soleil aujourd'hui ! Lança Lily en souriant.

Dans le parc, pratiquement tous les élèves ayant fini leurs épreuves jouaient, discutaient ou prenaient tout simplement le soleil.

\- Au fait, les filles, demanda Franck qui les avait rejoins avec Alice, vous allez faire quoi cet été ? Vous retournez en France ?

Kat se tourna vers Morgane qui était étalée, les yeux fermées, sur Sirius qui n'osait pas bouger.

\- Pourquoi faire? On a plus d'attaches là-bas. Grogna-t-elle.

\- On passera peut-être qui sait? Mais Mo a raison, on a pas grand chose à faire là bas.

\- Mamie Nova me manque. Gémit Morgane, en se frottant les yeux.

Non mais vraiment, elle était irrécupérable.

\- Et vous? Demanda Kat à Franck et Alice. Un petit voyage en amoureux?

\- Ma mère veut faire la connaissance d'Alice, en tant que femme, plus seulement en tant qu'amie d'enfance, sourit Franck en attrapant la main de la jeune fille.

\- On devrait peut-être envoyer une lettre à Flo', Kat ? Lança Morgane après avoir essuyé ses larmes de crocodiles. Au moins pour cet été, avant de trouver un vrai boulot ...

\- Mais je déteste la tenue de service, gémit Kathleen en revoyant mentalement les horribles froufou.

\- Vous parlez de Florian Fortarôme, demanda Lily, aussi étonnée que les autres.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Morgane en se redressant, permettant à son petit ami de prendre une position un peu plus confortable. On a travaillé là-bas l'été dernier, notre beauté à permis à Floflo de faire doubler son profit!

James lança un regard vers Kathleen comme pour lui demander si Morgane racontait n'importe quoi mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Personnellement j'ai besoin de mettre de l'argent de côté, et puis il faut qu'on se trouve un petit appart sympa pour vivre ensembles hein ma poule? Demanda Kat à Morgane.

\- J'ai hérité d'une belle somme de mon oncle, le seul homme bien de la famille Black. J'ai l'intention d'acheter une maison durant l'été, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez ...

Les deux filles le regardèrent, surprise.

\- Oh ... C'est très généreux de ta part, Sirius, mais je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être chez moi, tu comprends ? Répondit Kathleen, gênée.

Elle n'empêcherait pas cependant Morgane de vivre avec Sirius si cette dernière le voulait.

\- Sirius. Souffla Morgane en le fixant bizarrement. C'est gentil mais pour commencer je pensais vivre avec Kat. On doit se serrer les coudes tu comprends? Hésita-t-elle, appréhendant la réaction de son petit ami.

Il sembla déçu mais lui sourit tout de même.

\- Surtout ne prends pas ça comme un non définitif hein?! Ajouta-t-elle, en sentant son coeur se serrer.

\- Ca sera étrange, tout de même, de vivre seul désormais ... Soupira Sirius en regardant les nuages.

\- T'inquiète mon patmol, s'exclama James, on squattera ton futur chez toi si souvent que tu n'auras même pas l'impression d'être chez toi !

\- Dès qu'on pourra! Confirma Remus en souriant.

\- Même moi, même si j'ai jamais vraiment pu blairer ta sale tronche! Fit Morgane en roulant par terre.

\- Bah bien sur! Se moqua Kat en lui donnant un petit coup de pied lorsqu'elle roula devant elle.

\- C'était une dernière année assez particulière. Rit Peter en regardant leur amie continuer à rouler par terre.

\- Je crois pas que ça soit l'année qui est particulière, plaisanta Frank en regardant la blonde arriver quelques mètres plus loin, de l'herbe plein les cheveux.

\- Et tu t'étonnais que je me méfiais d'elle ? Ricana Alice. Quand on voit ça, avoue qu'elle n'a pas l'air normale !

\- C'est clair que normale ne fait pas partit des adjectifs qu'on peut utiliser pour décrire Morgane. Ricana Kat.

\- Parce que tu penses que t'es normale toi? Fit Sirius en haussant un sourcil, surveillant sa petite amie du coin de l'oeil, apparemment elle parlait avec des premières années.

\- Je suis pas aussi atteinte que Morgane si tu préfères. Répondit Kat en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dîtes, ce serait pas un phénix, s'exclama Lily en pointant le ciel.

Kathleen leva la tête pour voir Fumseck amorcer une descente vers eux. Morgane le vit aussi et commença à revenir vers ses amis en trottinant, arrivant au moment où l'oiseau magique se posait devant Kathleen en lui tendant sa patte, où reposait une lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Fit Kat en se penchant pour attraper la lettre.

\- Ne pars paaaaas! Je veux te toucheeeerrrrrr! Hurla Morgane en arrivant comme une dératé, tombant une fois dans sa course.

Le phoenix ne bougea pas lorsque Kat saisit la lettre et attendit que Morgane arrive. Elle le regarda avec émerveillement et lui caressa les plumes avant qu'il ne prenne son envole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a amené? Demanda la blonde, redevenant sérieuse.

Les autres regardaient l'oiseau repartir dans le ciel, éberlués. Seule Morgane et Kathleen semblaient savoir que le phénix appartenait à leur directeur. D'ailleurs ça se confirma lorsque Kathleen regarda le sceau sur l'enveloppe.

\- Une lettre, répondit finalement de Kathleen en regardant Morgane, angoissée.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un qui possède un phénix ! S'émerveilla Frank.

\- Je crois que on va aller ouvrir ça un peu plus loin. c'est peut-être une déclaration d'amour. Fit Morgane en riant, tirant Kat derrière elle sans laisser le temps aux autres de dire quoique ce soit. _Ouvre là._ Fit la blonde une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, à l'ombre d'un grand saule pleureur.

\- _C'est de Dumbledore_. Fit remarquer Kat.

\- _Tu l'ouvres? Ca me stresse! _Gesticula Morgane, mal à l'aise.

Kathleen lut rapidement la lettre, paniquant Morgane qui vit son visage ampli d'inquiétude.

\- _Il veut nous voir, demain soir, juste avant le couvre-feu. _

\- _Pourquoi ?_ S'exclama Morgane.

-_ Ce n'est pas écrit ..._

\- _Il sait, je suis sure qu'il sait. Pas forcément tout mais il sait quelque chose... Tu crois qu'il peut lire dans nos têtes? Tu crois que c'est à cause de Maugrey? _

\- _A mon avis il nous a jamais vraiment cru... _La coupa Kathleen.

\- _Oui , ça je m'en doute. Il est plus intelligent que la moyenne. Mais... _

\- _Mais quoi?_

\- _On est dans la merde. _Soupira Morgane en le laissant tomber par terre.

* * *

On se rapproche dangereusement de la fin de Poudlard! Je commence à être nostalgique, mais ne vous en faites pas, si vous rester suffisamment longtemps avec nous vous aurez de nouveaux le droit de voir Poupou! ;D

Donc, ce chapitre vous a plu? Je suis sûre que tout le monde aurait aimé que Kat batte Lizie hein? Next time maybe! Et à votre avis, qu'est-ce que Dumby peut bien vouloir aux filles?

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre: vous aurez le droit à Rusard en guest star! Il y aura des discutions, Kat et Momo vont parler un peu et puis il y aura le dernier repas à Poudlard et puis le départ! Et il y aura des blagounettes! Huhuhu, surprise surprise!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'était super d'en recevoir autant sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir! :D

_A la semaine prochaine!_

GROS PS: **ON EST TRES TRES PROCHE DE LA REVIEW 250**, et celle qui la postera aura un cadeau de notre part!

Petit ps: on a un ask . fm si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez nous poser des questions! Le lien est sur notre profil ;D


	33. Celles qui quittaient Poudlard

Bienvenue à tous sur le dernier chapitre de cette fiction !

On espère que vous allez bien, qu'il fait beau chez vous, tous ça ...

Un grand merci à **Guest, AddictDoctorWho, Lizzia0901, Brisehis, MillyBlueBird, Moaaw, Stilandra Black, Louison de la Pepiniere, Lily et James et Tyty !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

Guest : merci de ta review, mais il faudrait nous donner un moyen de te joindre pour parler de ton cadeau pour la 250ème reviews !

Brisehis : Pas de soucis, les études passent avant tout ! Ca nous fait tout de même plaisir que tu prennes le temps de nous laisser un petit message de temps en temps :)

Lily et James : Merci de ta review, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Tyty : C'est vrai, on le sait mais comme on a regardé le premier film, on a du être influencé ! Il nous semblait que JK avait précisé que James gagnait, donc on a pas voulu changer ça. Je n'en dis pas plus sur le reste, en espérant que ce chapitre réponde à tes questions ^^ Merci de ta review !

**Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas pour se dire au revoir, **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rukie&amp;Mila **

* * *

**Chapitre XXXIII**

**Celles qui quittaient Poudlard**

Morgane regarda à gauche. Puis à droite. Puis à nouveau à gauche. Puis à nouveau à droite.

\- Tu joues à quoi ? Lança une voix derrière elle.

\- HAAAAA ! Hurla t-elle .

\- C'est bon, je vais pas te tuer, pas cette fois en tout cas. Râla Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca t'amuse de surprendre les gens pas derrière comme ça?!

\- Non, par contre j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais à trainer ici? T'attends Kat?

\- Non, Rabastan. Répondit très sérieusement la blonde.

\- Il me semblait bien aussi l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une guenon, lança le jeune Black en passant devant elle.

\- Espèce de ... Gronda Morgane, prête à se jeter sur lui.

\- Espèce de quoi? Fit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourcil levé.

\- Espèce de rien. Lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

Regulus la regarda s'appuyer contre le mur, surpris.

\- Va chercher Kat, s'il te plait. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je sais pas ce que vous avez en ce moment, entre Kathleen qui est d'une mièvrerie à vomir et toi qui n'ose même plus m'insulter ... Râla-t-il en entrant dans sa salle commune.

Morgane ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était retenue de l'insulter.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est probablement la dernière fois que le vois. Pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Désolé! Je cherchais une de mes chaussettes! J'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'est Regulus qui a demandé à Johanna de venir me demander de sortir. Il a dit qu'une guenon m'attendait. J'imagine que vous vous êtes encore gueulé dessus.

\- Nan. Répondit Morgane en se redressant.

\- Nan ? Répéta Kathleen, un sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ? Puisque je te dis qu'on ne s'est pas disputé ! Je sais me tenir des fois ! Mamie Nova m'a tout de même inculqué les bonnes manières et ...

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Kat rire.

\- Scuse, j'ai trop pris l'habitude, rit à son tour Morgane.

\- En tout cas je suis sure que si elle avait existé, elle aurait été géniale cette Mamie Nova! Lança Kat en commençant à se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, Morgane sur ses talons.

\- On a toujours été très douées pour créer des OC hors du commun!

Elles montrèrent une ribambelles d'escaliers avant d'arriver là où était le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- T'as le mot de passe ?

\- Fizwizbiz, répondit Kathleen, une boule dans la gorge.

Le passage s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard angoissé.

\- C'est parti ...

Lorsqu'elles poussèrent la porte de bois du bureau, elles eurent la surprise de voir Dumbledore accompagné d'Alastor Maugrey. Morgane lança un : _je t'avais dis qu'il était dans le coup_, en français.

Kat lui mit un coup de coude, pratiquement certaine que Dumbledore pouvait comprendre le français, puisqu'il s'était présenté dans cette langue à leur arrivée en ce monde.

\- Bonjour bonjour. Fit Dumbledore, apparemment ravit de voir les deux elèves. Assiez-vous je vous en prie! Les invita-t-il en faisant apparaitre des chaises avec sa baguette.

\- Vous allez bien? Demanda Morgane avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle parlait sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Très bien. Répondit le directeur avec un sourire amusé. Et vous?

\- Plutôt oui... Répondit la blonde en oeillant Maugrey qui semblait agacé de son petit manège.

\- Arrêtons de tourner autour du chaudron, Albus ! Gronda-t-il. Vous et moi avons des questions à poser à ces jeunes filles et j'espère que vous serez honnêtes car votre directeur refuse de faire usage du véritasérum ...

Les filles déglutirent. C'était à ce point-là ?

\- Allons Alastor, cela ne sert à rien d'être agressif, tempéra le vieil homme. Avant tout, mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais savoir qui vous a appris l'occlumencie, car vous le maniez, semble-t-il, toutes les deux avec excellence.

\- Notre grand-mère- Commença Kat.

\- Nous avons vérifié, il n'y a aucune sorcière enregistrée nulle part avec le nom de Nova. Coupa l'auror.

Morgane commençait à se sentir nauséeuse et à avoir des sueurs froides.

\- On a juste... Déglutit-elle. Quand on s'est retrouvée seules, on avait rien et... avec ce qu'il se passe dehors. Se justifia-t-elle, la gorger nouée.

Les trois personnes autour d'elle n'avaient apparemment rien compris de ce qu'elle disait.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé de sorcière de ce nom, simplement parce que ça ne l'était pas, répondit froidement Kathleen. Les surnoms, vous connaissez ?

\- Admettons, qui enseignerait l'occlumencie à de si jeunes femmes, si ce n'est pour cacher des secrets inavouables ?

Occlumencie, occlumencie, il commençait à la gaver avec ça. Mais c'était bon de savoir qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à lire leurs esprits.

Morgane prit une grande inspiration:

\- Admettons que vous ayez raison, admettons que nous ayons des choses à cacher. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne, ni pourquoi on devrait vous le dire. Lança-t-elle, retrouvant un peu ses esprits.

Kat approuva:

\- On ne dit pas que c'est vrai, mais plutôt, pourquoi ça vous s'interesse?

\- Les espions, vous connaissez ? Siffla Maugrey, menaçant.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que nous sommes des espionnes, lança Morgane à Dumbledore. Sinon vous ne nous auriez pas gardé à Poudlard une année entière !

\- A moins qu'au contraire, c'était pour mieux nous surveiller ? Réfléchit Kathleen. Et maintenant que l'année se termine, il n'y a plus de raison de faire de faux-semblant, c'est ça ?

\- A vrai dire, j'étais intrigué par vous lorsque Hagrid vous a envoyé ici. Répondit le Directeur. Maugrey s'est méfié de vous lorsqu'il a assisté aux épreuves de defences contre les forces du mal.

\- Donc vous ne pensez pas que nous sommes des espionnes? Demanda Kat avec espoir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela. Répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant.

\- Non mais lui! Fit Morgane en pointant Maugrey du doigt. Il est parano! Il voit le mal partout. Alors d'accord, en ce moment il faut faire attention, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'on pourrait êtres des espionnes? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait donner comme informations? Parce que moi depuis qu'on est arrivé ici je me suis surtout intéressée à ce qu'on apprenait en classe et aux beaux garçons!

\- C'était peut-être pas utile de le dire, ça, sourit Kathleen.

\- Bah quoi ? Ils ont demandé de l'honnêteté non ?

Le professeur Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé alors que Maugrey maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

\- J'aimerais que vous me donniez une preuve de votre bonne foi, mesdemoiselles, car vous devez reconnaître que certains éléments restent obscurs dans votre histoire.

\- Euuuh... Fit Morgane qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Kat aussi réfléchissait.

\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse quelque chose pour vous? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Le professeur Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, apparemment elle avait deviné juste.

\- Quelque chose qui prouverait qu'on est de votre côté? Fit Morgane.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Albus, soupira L'Auror .

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Alastor, répondit leur directeur, las.

\- Je ne change pas d'avis pour autant. Je sais ce que j'au vu, Albus ! Celle-ci a quelque chose d'étrange, dit-il en pointant Kathleen. Possédée ou que sais-je encore. Quand à l'autre, elle ne semble pas briller par la discrétion ou le bon sens ...

\- Non mais vous êtes complètement malade! S'exclama Morgane en se levant, vexée. D'accord, je suis pas la personne la plus intelligente ou la plus discrète ici mais vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de moi comme ça, et encore moins devant moi! Et puis c'est quoi ces conneries?! Kat, possédée? Je m'en serais rendue compte depuis le temps! Elle est juste née bizarre.

\- Morgane. Fit son amie en la tirant pas sa robe pour la rassoir, tout aussi agacée qu'elle.

\- Je doute fortement que Kathleen soit possédée, nous nous en serions déjà rendu compte. Commença le directeur. Et je ne doute pas un instant des capacités intellectuelles de Morgane.

La blonde se tourna vers l'auror et lui offrit son plus beau sourire moqueur. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kat qui restait particulièrement silencieuse, il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle pensait également.

\- Kat ! Gronda la blonde. Dis-lui, toi !

\- Personne ne doute de ton intelligence, Morgane, il essaye juste de nous déstabiliser, souffla Kathleen qui ne lâchait pas le traqueur de mage noir des yeux.

L'Auror eut un rictus, l'air de dire que la brune avait vu juste mais qu'il pensait tout de même ce qu'il avait dit auparavant.

\- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez ? Interrogea la brune en portant finalement son regard vers leur directeur.

\- Je suis sûr que, comme tout le monde, vous êtes au courant de la situation actuelle dans le monde sorcier. Commença le directeur, assit à son bureau. Nous avons besoin de sorciers pour combattre Lord Voldemort.

Aucune des deux filles ne réagit lorsqu'elles entendirent le nom du mage noir, ce que ne manqua pas de noter Maugrey.

\- Il y a une organisation, que j'ai crée, dans ce but. Continua-t-il, sous le regard désapprobateur de l'auror. Je voudrais que vous rejoigniez cette organisation.

\- Vous êtes vraiment chelou, lança Morgane sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Vous commencez par nous dire qu'on est peut-être des espionnes mais finalement vous nous proposez de travailler pour vous ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous dit qu'on va pas vous trahir ou rapporter des infos aux cinglés aux masques ridicules ?

\- Exactement ce que j'ai fais remarquer, murmura Maugrey dans son coin.

\- Je ne peux pas lire dans vos esprit, c'est vrai. Mais des années d'enseignements auprès de jeunes sorciers m'ont appris à reconnaître la tromperie et le mensonge quand je les entends ...

Les jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses.

\- On attend une réponse maintenant. Gronda Maugrey.

\- Ca consisterait en quoi exactement? Demanda Kat.

Bien sur elle savait ce qu'ils allaient lui répondre, mais elle avait peur que Morgane ne laisse échapper quelque chose sous la colère.

\- Des missions, des recherches d'information, de l'espionnage. Répondit Maugrey. Se battre.

\- Ouais, donc on vous sert de petits soldats, en gros ? Lança la blonde, agacée. Franchement, je vois pas ce qui nous obligerait à vous aider après la façon dont vous nous avez parlé. Et j'ai d'autres projets dans la vie que de mourir vierge, _quoique pour ça, c'est trop tard_, ajouta-t-elle en français.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez expérimentées pour qu'on vous envoie faire des choses dangereuses. Répondit Dumbledore. Ce serait vous envoyer à votre mort. Ce serait plutôt pour récolter des informations. Je sais que vous avez toute les deux des projets professionnels. N'est-ce pas Kathleen?

\- En effet, confirma la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire ... Pour ma part, je vais décliner en partie votre proposition. Notre vie n'est pas assez stable pour rajouter une organisation secrète à ça. En revanche, si je venais à apprendre quoique ce soit, je promets de vous en informer.

\- Moi, euh... Je... Hésita Morgane. Ma formation va prendre trop de temps-

\- Formation de quoi? La coupa Maugrey.

\- Médico-mage. Grogna la blonde, agacée qu'il lui coupe la parole. Bref, je suis du même avis que Kat, nos vie de sont pas assez stable, et comme je le disais ma formation va me prendre tout mon temps. Par contre, je pense qu'à Sainte Mangouste j'entendrais probablement des choses. Je vous en parlerais, et... Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide pour soigner quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas emmener à l'hôpital...

\- Voilà une bien bonne idée, sourit Dumbledore. Je compte donc sur votre participation et ...

\- Votre discrétion, surtout, coupa Alastor. Peut-être ... Serment ? Marmonna-t-il .

\- Allons, Alastor, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps mesdemoiselles, vous risquez de rater le couvre-feu et Mr Rusard n'est pas très compréhensif ...

Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent le directeur et l'auror et sortirent en silence de la salle.

\- _On en discute demain?_ Demanda Kat en français, se doutant que Maugrey les écoutaient.

\- _Oui._ Fit Morgane. _Je fais un bout de chemin avec toi avant de rentrer. J'ai un truc à faire sur la route._

\- _Quoi?_ Demanda Kat, surprise que Morgane ne se dépêche pas d'aller voir Sirius.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas mais se tourna et leva sa chemise pour lui monter la carte des maraudeurs, coincée dans son soutient gorge.

\- _Il faut juste que je me balade un peu si tu vois ce que je veux dire!_

\- _Tu veux de l'aide ?_ Demanda Kathleen en baillant.

Elle avait encore eu des visions durant la journée, ce qui l'avait épuisée.

\- _Non, t'inquiète__s__ ! Tu as l'air crevée, tu devrais aller te reposer !_

\- _Mais ... _

\- _Fais moi confiance, je me charge de tout ! Je suis peut-être pas aussi discrète que le voudrait cet abruti d'auror, mais ça je suis capable de le faire !_

Kat sourit puis commença à marcher, Morgane sur ses talons.

\- _Est-ce que un jour tu voudras bien me dire ça qui t'arrives?_ Demanda soudainement Morgane.

\- _Hein?_

\- _Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, et je suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée, Regulus aussi. Je m'inquiète tu sais, mais si tu veux vraiment pas me le dire je te forcerai pas..._

\- _Je suis pas possédée, _répondit Kathleen en riant. _Enfin, je crois pas. Mais comme tu dis, je suis née bizarre, alors ça doit venir de là !_

\- _Hey ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser mes mots pour te sortir d'affaire _! Fit mine de s'outrer la blonde

\- _Je ne sais pas si je serais un jour capable d'en parler sans avoir l'air d'une dingue. Me regarde__s__ pas comme ça, même toi, tu doutera__i__s de ma santé mentale ..._

\- _Si même moi je trouverai ça bizarre c'est que c'est quelque chose du genre... Tu t'es faite enlevée par des extraterrestre__s__ et maintenant tu as un enfant caché tout vert?_

\- _T'as trop joué au sims toi_. Rit Kat.

\- _Enfin, si tu veux pas me le dire, tant pis._ Fit Morgane en lui souriant.

Kathleen se mit à rire, sous le regard étonné de Morgane.

\- _Effectivement, là je m'inquiète un peu pour ta santé mentale, comme tu dis._

\- _Scuse_, rit Kat en essuyant ses larmes. _C'est juste que j'aurais juré que tu m'aurais harcelé pour savoir. On dirait que tu gagnes en maturité quand je pers du bon sens ..._

\- _Hum_. Fit Morgane. _Il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse en adulte dans cette école!_

\- _Evidemment._ Rit Kat.

\- _Va donc te coucher, espèce de folle dingue!_ S'indigna la blonde en pointant les escaliers qui menaient au cachots.

\- _Bonne nuit !_ S'exclama la brune en disparaissant dans la pénombre des escaliers.

\- _Bon, à moi __de jouer__, maintenant !_ S'exclama Morgane en passant en mode 007.

Elle se mit à fredonner l'air de la panthère rose, mais sans savoir pourquoi, la mélodie se mua en : _"Vrei să pleci dar, nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă iei, nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei. Chipul tău şi, dragostea din tei, mi-amintesc de ochii tăi"_

_\- _**Ma-ia-hiiii ! Ma-ia-huuuuu **!

Elle avança en se déhanchant.

_\- _**Ma-ia-hooo ! Ma-ia-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **!

Le dernier cri était dû à Rusard qui venait de surgir devant elle.

\- Kerrien! S'écria-t-il! Cette fois ça suffit! Suivez moi! Dans mon bureau! MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-il.

Morgane lui offrit sa plus belle grimace mais le suivit en rigolant.

\- Vous pouvez même pas me mettre de retenue parce que demain c'est le dernier jour! Le nargua-t-elle.

\- LA FERME! Aboya-t-il.

\- Houlahlah.

\- Et que je ne vous entende pas chanter ! Prévint-il. Vos camarades vont pouvoir vous remercier, vous allez peut-être leur faire perdre la coupe des quatre maisons ! Dit-il dans un ricanement en la conduisant à son bureau.

\- Quoi ?! S'outra la blonde. Vous charriez des glaçons ! L'année est finie !

\- Le règlement c'est le règlement et ce, jusqu'au ce que cette marmaille insupportable disparaisse dans le train.

\- Vous aimez les gamins, c'est fou !

\- Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Grogna le concierge.

\- Ouais ouais. Grommela Morgane.

Une fois dans le bureau de Rusard, elle s'assit en face de lui.

\- Videz vos poches Kerrien.

\- J'ai pas de poches. Répondit-elle en montrant sa jupe.

_\- _Et votre cape ? Dit-il agacé.

\- Modèle sans poche, aérodynamique, qui épouse la forme du buste pour tomber en des plis soyeux, commença à dire Morgane en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête, petite sotte !

\- Comment ça, petite sotte ?! S'énerva la blonde.

\- Mr Rusard, s'exclama un préfet en entrant, Peeves saccage la grande salle ! J'ai cherché partout le baron sanglant mais ...

\- Vous, restez-ici et ne touchez à rien ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Morgane. Et vous, suivez-moi !

\- Compte là dessus. Ricana Morgane.

Rusard lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir en trombe de son bureau. La Gryffondor attendit quelques minutes avant de se lever et se diriger vers les tiroirs dans lesquelles Rusard rangeait les objets qu'il avait confisqué. Elle posa ses yeux sur celui qui portait l'étiquette "très dangereux" et l'ouvrir, très curieuse.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Soupira-t-elle en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans. Bref, je suis pas là pour ça!

_Bon, si j'étais Fred et George, où __e__st-ce que j'irais fouiner pour tomber par hasard sur la carte ?_ Pensa la blonde en regardant un peu au hasard les tiroirs.

Elle se tourna finalement vers le premier tiroir qu'elle avait ouvert. S'ils étaient aussi farceur que Rowling l'écrivait, ils auraient la même impulsion qu'elle. Elle glissa donc le parchemin dans le tiroir, espérant que les jumeaux iraient bien récupérer la carte dans quelques années.

\- Je compte sur vous les mecs! S'exclama Morgane au milieu du bureau.

\- Je vous avait demandé de ne pas bouger! Aboya le concierge en entrant soudainement dans son bureau.

La blonde se rassit, maintenant il fallait trouver un moyen de partir sans qu'il n'aille voir McGogo, qui retirera probablement des points à sa maison.

\- Ecoutez Mr Rusard, allez voir le directeur, je sors de son bureau, il parlera en ma faveur, j'en suis sûre.

\- Si vous saviez combien d'élèves m'ont sorti cette excuse ! Ricana le concierge.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il va se passer si je vais le voir moi pour dire que vous m'accusez à tord et qu'en plus vous piquez de la nourriture dans les cuisines vers deux heures du matin tous les jours?

\- De... Comment?

\- Je suis trop puissante pour vous. Abandonnez... Fit Morgane, un air grave collé sur le visage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Morgane constata avec contentement que le sablier de sa maison était toujours le plus rempli.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que Poudlard me manquerait lorsque je suis venu ici pour la première fois, déclara la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

\- Sérieusement? C'est parce que tu as pu rencontrer ma magnifique personne ici? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

\- T'es malade? Cette année a de loin été la pire de toute ma scolarité! Lui répondit Sirius, un sourire en coin, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Je suis outrée! Mais ça passe pour cette fois, juste parce que j'apprécie ton physique!

\- Ca tombe bien, c'est aussi pour ça que je reste avec toi ! Répliqua-t-il avec arrogance. Tu es sorti pourquoi hier ?

\- Comment tu sais que je suis sortie ? Demanda Morgane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes ni idiots, ni aveugles, tu sais, sourit le maraudeur. Et on parle entre nous, même si on n'en a pas toujours l'air.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un t'as vu sortir et rentrer tard hier soir...

\- C'est Lily hein? Je savais bien que j'aurais du la tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Donc?

\- J'étais allée voir mon amant! Répondit Morgane en le fixant, sérieuse.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Sirius d'un air désintéressé en entrant dans la grande salle avec Morgane. Et il est meilleur ou pire que moi ? Meilleur, j'espère, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt ...

\- Evidemment ! Sourit Morgane.

\- Tant mieux alors. Du moment qu'il est pas plus beau que moi...

\- Oh, tu vas être déçu dans ce cas.

\- Pas grave, je me trouverai une nana, une fille qui est grande, plus d'un metre dix en tout cas.

\- Petite bite ! Cracha Morgane, vexée.

\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de t'attaquer à ma virilité !

\- Quelle virilité ? Demanda Kathleen qui arrivait derrière eux.

\- Celle de Sirius, l'inexistante virilité de mon petit ami. Répondit Morgane sous le regard outré du jeune homme.

\- Vraiment? Fit Kat en regardant Sirius. Ca me paraissait assez évidant à moi, tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant?

\- Nan mais ça suffit, je vais finir par me véxer!

\- Parce que tu ne l'es toujours pas ? S'étonna Kathleen. Faut au moins lui reconnaître ça, alors ! Il est endurant.

\- Ca dépend de quelle manière, ricana Morgane.

\- Nan mais dites, ça suffit là ! S'exclama Sirius en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent :

\- C'est pas grave tu sais Sirius, je suis petite j'ai pas besoin-

\- Stop! Fit Sirius en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Tu te tais maintenant!

\- Euh ... Il se passe quoi, ici ? Demanda Peter, accompagné de Remus, James et Lily.

Ils regardaient les trois jeunes gens, perplexes. Kathleen semblait hilare, Sirius rouge de honte et Morgane particulièrement fière d'elle.

\- Rien! Il se passe rien! Répondit Sirius, avant que Morgane en puisse parler.

\- Sirius se fait laminer par sa petite amie, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Fit Kat en ricanant.

\- Oh! Rien de bien nouveau dans ce cas! S'exclama James, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sirius.

\- Ca ne va pas Lily ? S'inquiéta Kathleen en voyant que la rousse ne se joignait pas à l'hilarité générale.

\- C'est juste ... On prend le train tôt demain matin ... C'est notre dernière journée à Poudlard !

\- Il faut en profiter alors! Et pas déprimer! Fit Peter.

\- Peter a raison, on aura le temps d'être nostalgique plus tard. Ajouta Remus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! S'exclama James

* * *

Ils attendirent tous impatiemment le soir, chacun pour leur propre raison. Les Maraudeurs avaient prévu une petite farce, sans savoir que Sirius en préparait une autre avec Morgane. Et lui même ignorait que celle-ci avait comploté avec Kathleen une farce qui leur avait demandé des recherches colossales et un entrainement titanesque.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à entrer dans la grande salle. Le sortilège prendrait effet cinq minutes après le passage dans la grande porte, pour laisser un maximum de personne entrer.

\- Oh regarde qui c'est qui arrive. Ricana Morgane, assise sur les marches du hall avec son amie.

Kat se tourna et vit Regulus qui arrivait avec son groupe d'amis, elle ne le fixa pas, de peur qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

\- On va bien rigoler. Gloussa la blonde en regardant d'autres élèves entrer dans la grande salle.

\- J'espère que le sort va fonctionner, souffla Kathleen en passant à son tour la porte.

Morgane la suivit, tout comme leurs amis, se demandant ce qui lui arriverait. Le sortilège était aléatoire et elles-même ignoraient ce qui les attendaient.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre à la table des poufsouffle. Un élève se tenait assis, ébahi, en salopette bleu et pull rouge, avec une moustache noire énorme.

\- Vlà Mario ! Rit Morgane

\- Qu'est-ce que...?! Commença le professeur McGonagal, s'étant levée.

De la fumée apparut soudainement autour d'elle puis un instant plus tard elle se retrouvait affublée d'une robe médiévale bleue et ses cheveux étaient devenu couleur carotte, tout ébouriffés et incroyablement épais.

\- Albus ! Cria-t-elle, outré, après avoir tenté plusieurs sortilèges pour se défaire de ce costume. Faîtes quelque chose !

Mais une fumée semblable s'empara du directeur, qui vit sa peau devenir verte, alors qu'une cape beige et un sabre laser prenait la place de sa robe habituelle et de sa baguette.

Il y eu un silence avant que Morgane n'explose de rire, suivie de Dumbledore.

\- Mais il se passe quoi?! Demanda Lily avant de hoqueter.

Mais lorsqu'elle hoqueta des bulles de savons de toutes les couleurs s'échapèrent de ses lèvres.

Se fut au tour des Maraudeurs de rire. Leur rire redoublèrent lorsque Lily comprit leur implacation et qu'elle se mit à leur crier dessus des bulles multicolores.

\- Non mais vous êtes vraiment idi-miaouuuu ! Voulut aider Alice.

Sirius explosa de rire, suivit des autres.

\- C'est une compétition ou quoi?! Hurla le professeur McGonagal, toujours affublée de sa robe, secouant une flèche qui était apparue à la place de sa baguette.

\- Allons, calmez-vous, Professeur Mcgonageuhhhhh ! S'exclama le professeur Slughorn en finissant sa phrase comme une vache.

\- Oh c'est trop bon ! Rit Morgane avant de se retrouver en mini-robe verte, ses cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon serré et affublée de ridicules balerines à pompoms blancs.

\- Hey, il est où ton Peter Pan, Clochette?! rit Kathleen.

\- Je voulais une princessseeeeeee! Gémit-elle.

\- Moi j'aime bien la tenue. Fit Sirius en la regardant de haut en bas. C'est vachement moulant, et très court!

Kat rigola puis se transforma à ton tour:

\- Naaaaaan! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'elle était toute bleue et portait un petite robe blanche avec un bonnet assortit. Je voulais être Lara Croft !

\- Un problème Stroumphette ?

\- Oh Merlin ! S'étouffa Sirius en regardant vers la table des serpentards. Il se mit à rire à s'en étouffer, essuyant des larmes entre deux crises.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait le rendre si hilare et Morgane manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, Regulus était debout et les regardait directement, des flammes de colères brulant dans ses yeux. Malheureusement son regard n'avait aucun effet à cause de son costume. Il était affublé d'une combinaison moulante, patte d'éléphant, décolletée, noire à paillettes. Et ses cheveux étaient relevés, Elvis Presley quoi.

\- POUAHAHAHAH ! Fut la première réaction de Morgane.

Kathleen lut facilement sur les lèvres de son amie "Je vais la tuer" !

Elle se tourna vers ses amis, de façon à être dos à Regulus (histoire qui ne la voit pas rire) et se retrouva nez à nez avec Zorro.

\- Il y en a qui ont plus de classe que d'autres, soupira-t-elle en regardant sa peau bleue.

\- Au moins la robe de la stromphette est sexy! La rassura Morgane. Elle est moulante et courte, t'es la stroumphette cochonne! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Ca ne m'aide pas du tout tu sais.

\- T'aurais pu être le grand schtroumph!

\- Et tu aurais pu être un barbapapa, ça te console toi ? Râla Kathleen alors que Peter faisait des bulles en disant à James que son costume était classe.

\- Bah, maintenant que tu le dis, oui, sourit Morgane.

Elles virent Mérida, ou plutôt McGonagal s'avancer vers eux d'un pas furieux.

\- Ohoh. Fit Morgane.

\- Rien ne dit que c'est nous. Lui souffla Kat.

\- Et puis elle est peut-être là pour les bulles de savon...

\- Je suis sûre que c'est vous ! S'exclama le professeur à l'ensemble du groupe

\- Nous n'oserions jamais nous attaquer à votre personne, fit mine de s'offusquer James.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Et ne croyez pas que vous pouvez vous cacher derrière un masque, Potter !

Morgane se retint de pouffer de rire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les Maraudeurs s'attribuer le mérite qui allait avec tout ces magnifiques costumes:

\- Votre costumes vous va très bien professeur. Commenta-t-elle, attirant son attention.

\- Et vous semblez savoir à qui ça fait référence ! Remarqua froidement leur professeur.

\- Certes, mais vous ne retirerez pas des points à votre maison, au risque de nous faire perdre la coupe alors que nous sommes si proche du but ?

\- Comment retire-t-on ces horreurs ? Demanda leur directrice de maison.

\- Elles disparaîtront demain matin, à l'aube, répondit Kathleen avec un sourire. Pour les autres sorts, par contre, je ne peux rien dire !

\- Une chance pour vous que ce soit le dernier jour! S'exclama-t-elle avant de rejoindre al table des professeur.

Kat explosa de rire lorsqu'elle vit le directeur de sa maison déguisé en pere noel.

\- Je me demande si nous n'avons pas été battus... Lança soudainement Remus.

\- Je dois admettre que vous avez fait fort, concéda Sirius en lançant un regard vers Regulus. Il se remit à pouffer de rire.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu la peau bleu ? Demanda Peter en regardant Kathleen.

\- Vous connaissez pas les Stroumphs ? S'horrifia Morgane.

\- C'est une bande dessinée pour les enfants. Dit Lily, qui commençait à cracher un peu moins de bulles.

\- Kat, faut que t'y aille. Fit Morgane à voix basse en voyant le directeur de l'école commencer à se lever.

La jeune femme se leva et rejoint la table des serpentards.

\- C'est à toi que je dois ça ? Siffla Regulus lorsqu'elle s'assit.

\- Ne te plains pas, je m'en sors pas mieux que toi !

\- Mes chers élèves, s'éleva la voix de Dumbledore toujours déguisé en Yoda, l'année se termine et certains d'entre vous quitteront Poudlard demain. Le corps enseignant et moi-même espérons que vos années ici vous aurons fait grandir et gagner en sagesse pour entrer dans la vie d'adulte.

\- C'pas gagné pour certains, siffla Regulus en fusillant les gryffondors du regard.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu recroiseras Morgane et elle te surprendra! Fit Kat en souriant.

\- Arrête, même toi t'y crois pas!

\- La vie qui vous attend sera dure, et j'espère que vous fera des choix justes, et que vous ne vous tournerez pas vers la facilité. Et j'espère surtout que nous auront la chance de voir vos enfants d'ici quelques années!

Une fois que le directeur eu terminé sa phrase et que les élèves eurent applaudit, certains étaient même déjà en train de pleurer, la nourriture apparut ensuite sur la table et ils purent commencer à apprécier leur dernier diner à l'école Poudlard.

\- Je te préviens, si tu pleures, je me casses ! Annonça Regulus en regardant Kathleen.

\- Tu es vraiment un petit merdeux, Reg.

Ils venaient de finir de manger, Regulus et Kathleen se dirigeaient donc vers la porte de la grande salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune quand le serpentard, toujours déguisé en Elvis Presley, aperçut une robe verte devant lui et celle qui la portait en train de rire avec ses amis.

Kathleen eut juste le temps de crier "non" que regulus sortait sa baguette et jetait un "jambencoton" sur la petite blonde, qui déséquilibrée, se retrouva les fesses en l'air, sous le rire de James et des autres.

\- JOLIE CULOTTE KERRIEN! Cria un sixième année de Serdaigle en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde lui?! S'indigna Sirius en arrêtant de rire.

Il semblait lentement réaliser que la plus part des élèves avaient une vue imprenable sur la petit culotte en dentelle rose de sa petite amie, petit culotte qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ses fesses soit dit en passant.

\- Surtout ne m'aide pas hein!? S'écria la blonde en essayant tnt bien que mal de se remettre sur ses deux pieds, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore.

Autant dire pas beaucoup. Kathleen regarda Regulus d'un air désapprobateur mais eut la surprise de le voir détourner les yeux de la petite blonde. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce qu'elle tombe de cette façon !

\- Tu rougis ? Ricana-t-elle en voyant ses joues moins pâles que d'habitude.

\- Pff, dit-il avec un regard dédaigneux. Va donc acheter des lunettes, tu en as drôlement besoin !

\- Je pensais pas que les fesses de Morgane pouvaient te mettre dans cet état là. Se moqua-t-elle. Fais attention à ce que Sirius ne te voit pas, sinon il va te casser les dents!

\- N'importe quoi. Grommela Regulus en levant le nez vers le plafond, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus insensible possible.

\- Au final, t'es bien un mec! Rit Kat, ce qui lui valut un grognement indigné de la part du jeune Black.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Morgane dormait, rêvant de nourritures et de beaux mecs quand elle sentit qu'on arrachait sa couverture avant de l'arroser à coup d"aquamenti".

\- KESKISEPASS! QUI?! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Sympa ton haut de pyjama trempé. Fit la voix de Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi!? Demanda-t-elle en plaquant son oreiller sur sa poitrine. Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles.

\- On peut pas montrer en marchant, mais qui dit que j'ai marché?

\- JAMES ! Pose-moi tout de suite par terre ! C'est un ordre ! Marlène ! Alice ! A l'aide, cria la voix de Lily depuis la salle de bain.

\- Mais c'est une invasion ! S'écria Morgane avant de lancer son oreiller sur Sirius et de se jeter sur lui pour l'étouffer avec.

Son sommeil était sacré, par Merlin !

\- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas tuer ton propre petit-ami! S'idigna Sirius qui peinait à la garder à distance.

\- Tu veux parier!? Cria Morgane en lui donnant des coups d'oreillers assez violents sur la tête.

\- Mais la vue d'ici est très agréable donc je pourrais mourir heureux. Ricana Sirius, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir la blonde.

\- Meurs ! Cria-t-elle, rouge tomate.

\- James, au sec... Eut-il le temps de dire avant d'avoir le visage enfouis sous l'oreiller.

\- Tu devrais te préparer Morgane. Fit Lily en sortant de la salle de bain, tirant James par l'oreille.  
Morgane se leva, attrapant les vêtements modus qu'elle avait mis de coté le jour précédent et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Sirius sur ses talons.

\- Euh ... Tu crois aller où comme ça ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Bah je viens te frotter le dos pendant ta douche, quelle question !

\- J'ai réussit à me laver seule toute ma vie, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi tout d'un coup!

\- C'est pas ce que tu disais la semaine dernière. Ricana Sirius en levant un sourcil.

\- DEHORS ! Cria-t-elle alors que Sirius sortait en riant.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on s'en va ... Soupira Kathleen en regardant le paysage défiler derrière la fênêtre.

\- Moi non plus. Ca a pas toujours été facile cette année, mais je pense que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie dans cette école. Fit Morgane, imitant son amie.

\- Il reste encore toute la vie pour se faire d'autres souvenirs géniaux! S'exclama James.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, entendre James dire cela était... triste.

\- Ouais! On a encore de folles années devant nous! Ajouta Sirius.

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Demanda Peter, décidément très observateur.

\- Pour rien, Pet' ! Répondit Kathleen en souriant doucement. C'est juste que c'est la guerre, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ...

\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit se battre, enfin, les filles ! S'exclama James avec vigueur.

Morgane afficha un pauvre sourire pas très convainquant, Kat tenta de l'imiter mais le résultat n'était pas plus réussit.  
\- Si vous avez pas confiance en vos capacités on pourra toujours vous aider. Rassura Remus. De toute façon il faut pas qu'on perde la main!

\- C'est ... gentil, merci, répondit Morgane. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai bien envie de jouer aux bavbulles, pas vous ?

Le trajet passa rapidement et quand ils arrivèrent près de Londres, Kathleen se leva.

\- Tu vas où ? S'étonna Morgane.

\- J'aimerais parler une dernière fois à Regulus. Et à Johanna. Je doute de les revoir un jour ... ou alors ça risque d'être dans de mauvaises conditions, j'en ai peur.

Morgane écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du prénom de Regulus, réalisant soudainement ce que dans un peu plus de deux ans et demi il allait mourir. Elle aurait bien voulu aller lui parler mais elle ne pouvait pas.

\- Ouais, vu comment tourne cet abrutit si on le croise on devrait probablement le trucider. Fit Sirius en affichant un rictus.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Souffla Morgane qui avait toujours les yeux équarquillés.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je le connais, cet abruti suivra ce que mes parents lui diront, dit-il sombrement.

\- C'est sûr que si personne ne l'encourage à se défaire de leur emprise, il ne peut pas s'en sortir ! Siffla Kathleen avant de claquer froidement la porte du compartiment.

Elle soupira, Sirius était vraiment buté, et le pire était qu'il allait plus tard dire à droite à gauche que son frère était un abrutit, alors qu'il était celui qui avait volé un des horcruxes de Voldemort, et ça, c'était pas rien. Qui plus est, elle savait que ça faisait du mal à Morgane, et ça lui en faisait à elle également.

Elle avançait dans le train quand elle aperçut Johanna, toute seule, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- On peut parler ? Demanda t-elle en s'approchant.

Johanna tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, surprise:

\- Si tu veux oui... Répondit-elle en lui indiquant la banquette en face d'elle.

Kat y pris place et l'observa un instant avant de parler

\- Je voulais te remercier.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? Gronda Johanna en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai empoisonné, tu l'as oublié ?

\- Je sais. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'avais vraiment considéré comme mon amie et que je t'étais reconnaissante pour m'avoir tendue la main, à mon arrivée.

Johanna rougit légèrement:

\- Ouais. Grommela-t-elle.

\- J'espère qu'un jour on se recroisera. Lança Kat avant de se lever.

\- Peut-être.

\- Essaie de ne pas attenter à ma vie, la prochaine fois, tu veux bien ? Plaisanta Kathleen avant de sortir.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dire adieu à Regulus. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Rien que penser qu'il allait mourir bientôt... elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne presque jamais de ses visions, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose le concernait ...

\- Hey! Fit une voix dans son dos.

Kat se retourna et, comme par magie, Regulus venait vers elle.

\- Oh Reg'! S'exclama-t-elle. Je te cherchais!

\- Pourquoi Est-ce que je crains encore des larmes ? Franchement, tu as pas arrêté cette semaine ! Râla Regulus.

\- Promis, pas de larmes ! Dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir ...

\- Dans ce cas au revoir. Fit Regulus en affichant un sourire en coin, faisant mine de reprendre sa route.

\- Mais non! Tu sais, au revoir! Comme des amis! Je sais pas si on se reverra...

\- Bah, je suis sur que je te croiserai quelque part, sur le chemin de traverse où un truc comme ça. Tu voulais pas aller bosser là-bas? Si tu veux je passerais te voir une fois, pour que tu pleures pas trop. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu te déplacerais pour une sang-de-bourbe ? Dit-elle, émue. Oh Reg !

\- Combien de fois je devrais te dire que je déteste ce surnom ? Soupira son cadet.

Il se mit à râler sous le sourire attendri de Kathleen. Elle aimait Regulus. Un peu comme s'il était son petit-frère. Il allait vraiment lui manquer.

\- Kat ? Appela la voix de Morgane. Ah ... T'es encore avec lui. Je m'inquiétais, je me suis dit que tu t'étais peut-être mise à chialer ...

\- Elle en est pas loin. Ricana Regulus qui apparemment avait envie de se moquer de Kat aujourd'hui.

Morgane s'approcha d'eux:

\- Vraiment? Mais Kat enfin, c'est Regulus, arrêtes de faire ta faux-cul et dis lui que tu peux pas le blairer!

\- Morgane. Soupira Kat en levant les yeux aux ciels.

\- J'ai pris du papier toilette au cas où en tout cas, vu que j'avais pas de mouchoir. Dit la blonde en lui tendant un rouleau de papier toilette d'une taille assez impressionnante.

\- Personne t'as vu voler ça?

\- Je l'ai pas volé, je l'ai emprunté sans autorisation. Nuance!

\- Quelle classe ... Lança Regulus.

\- Je t'ai parlé, du con ? C'est de ta faute si elle est prête à chialer !

\- Je chiale pas !

\- Qu'Est-ce-que j'y peux si toutes les filles m'adorent, nargua le serpentard, décidemment de bonne humeur.

\- Toutes les filles? Désolé de te décevoir mais je fais partit de toutes les filles et je ne t'adore pas! S'indigna Morgane en le fixant avec dédain.

\- Une fille? Toi? Laisse moi rire!

\- Mais fais donc! Après tout, j'aimerai voir ça, je pensais que tu ne savais pas rire!

\- Arrêtez enfin... Fit Kat désespérée. Vous me donnez mal à la tête.

\- Je ne ris pas en présence de guenon, nuance ! Imita-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je te mette ce rouleau dans le trou de balle, abruti ?!

\- Morgane ... Regulus ...

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, peut-être ?

\- Je suis consciente de ne pas être très impressionnante! Mais c'est là ma grande force! Je prends les gens au dépourvu! Maintenant tourne toi, que je te rentre ça dans le derrière. Je te préviens, tu vas le sentir passer! Fit Morgane en secouant frénétiquement le rouleau de papier toilettes qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Non mais t'es complètement barge c'est pas possible d'être aussi secouée du bulbe...

Ils s'apprêtaient tous les deux à sortir de nouvelles insultes quand aucuns sons ne sortit de leurs bouches. Ils se regardèrent surpris, avant de se tourner vers Kathleen, qui avait sa baguette à la main.

\- Soyer bénis, Merlin, pour le sort de mutisme ! Souffla celle-ci.

Morgane que rien n'arrêtait lança le rouleau de papier toilette à Regulus pendant qu'il avait le visage tourné et se tourna ensuite vers Kathleen pour lui hurler dessus en silence. Kat ricana en regardant son amie gesticuler, faisant voler ses bras dans tout les sens. Elle vit Regulus se baisser pour attraper le papier toilette avant de le lancer sur Morgane qui se le prit sur le coin du crâne!

Elle se tourna vers lui, furieuse et se jeta de tout son poids sur le serpentard. Elle se mit à le cogner pendant qu'il essayait vainement de se défaire de son emprise. Au moins le faisaient-il en silence, soupira intérieurement Kathleen avant d'agiter à nouveau sa baguette.

\- Petrificus Totalus. Vous êtes vraiment pas possible ! Gronda-t-elle. Vous pourriez pas vous dire au revoir, comme des sorciers civilisés ?!

Elle décida de lever les deux sorts et lorsque Morgane pu de nouveau bouger elle se laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincue! Jamais tu ne pourras te débarrasser de moooiiiiiii!

Regulus se releva époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Si jamais je passe te voir, j'ose espérer que le mollusque qui te sert de soeur ne sera pas là.

\- Je peux rien te garantir.

Il soupira, puis commença à partir.

\- Regulus !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Prends soin de toi, sourit Kathleen

...FIN...

* * *

Nous voilà à la fin de cette fiction ! Merci de nous avoir suivi et soutenu jusqu'ici !

.

.

.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les aventures de Morgane et Kathleen continueront bientôt ! Ceci n'était que le tome 1, bientôt sur notre profil vous trouverez le tome 2 de cette fiction ! Nous espérons vous y voir nombreux !

Pour être prévenu de la publication de la prochaine fiction, je vous conseille de mettre une alert sur notre compte auteur (je dis ça, c'est pour vous hein) !

A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de nous donner vos avis sur ce chapitre !


End file.
